The Queen of my Darkness
by Maria Jaen
Summary: Este es el principio de una historia de amor que no tiene nada en especial, salvo un pequeño detalle. Ese amor es imposible. Un vampiro, una humana, una lucha, un destino que los intentará separar. Los personajes de esta historia solo pertenecen a la Cw y LJ Smith 18
1. Chapter 1

_**Ahora sí. Despues del final grandioso ( para otras no tanto, la cual me incluyo) de la serie, os dejo mi nueva historia. Esta en concreto es algo mas oscura y volvemos adrentarnos en el mundo sobrenatural ( lo que a mi me gusta). Espero, deseo y quiero que os guste. Llevo tiempo dandole vueltas a las tramas y creo que será de vuestro gusto.**_

 _ **Vuelvo a recordar que la historia tiene categoria M. Como de costumbre quiero que tenga sus momentos de erotismo y sobre todo la pasion que estos dos nos provoca , por lo que es para mayores de 18. Advertidos quedais :P**_

 _ **Otra cosa... Que Elena no aparezca mas en las siguientes temporadas de la serie, no quiere decir que dejaré escribir sobre el delena. Para mi era, es, y será siempre la mejor pareja de ciencia ficcion que han creado y de la unica que me motiva escribir. (A pesar de que sus guionistas no sepan llevarlo en condiciones.)** **Pero no quiero meterme en debates que no vienen a cuento. Lo mejor de todo es que para eso tenemos los fic, asi que me quedo con eso ;)**_

 _ **Por supuesto, of course, esta historia será un total homenaje a delena, por lo que incluiré algunas escenas miticas, pero siempre amoldadas a mi gusto. ( se que os mola XP)**_

 _ **Bueno, os dejo con la introduccion y espero que os guste la trama.**_

 _ **Un Saludo. MJ**_

* * *

 **The Queen of my Darkness**

 _Este es el principio de una historia de amor que no tiene nada en especial, salvo un pequeño detalle. Ese amor es imposible. Un vampiro, una humana, una lucha, un destino que los intentará separar._

 ** _Introducción_** _ **.**_

 _La humanidad siempre ha tenido una visión del mundo muy equivocada. La ambición ha llevado al hombre a ser una de las armas mas mortíferas de la tierra y con ello a destruirla. Creyendo ser los amos del universo y que siempre estarían arriba de la cadena alimenticia, jugaron a ser dioses y no existía nada ni nadie que les pusiera limites. O eso pensaban..._

 _La naturaleza se encargó de castigarlos y equilibrar la balanza. Surgió un mundo nuevo dentro del mismo. Un mundo que solo existía en la ficción, en libros o películas, y como si fuese una pesadilla hecha realidad, todo se volvió en su contra. Imaginaos un mundo donde dos especies generalmente hostiles tuvieran que convivir juntas. Dos enemigos aferrimos compartiendo las mismas tierras y unas leyes que los enfrentan._

 _Hace muchísimo tiempo cuando los primeros demonios aparecieron del subsuelo se libró una batalla entre el bien y el mal. En esa brutal guerra, catalogada como la tercera guerra mundial, la raza humana quedó al borde de la extinción. Pero todavía quedaron algunas personas que plantaron cara y gracias a ellos pudieron sobrevivir a la masacre. Como esos demonios se dieron cuenta de que tampoco podían existir sin los humanos, los lideres de ambos bandos se pusieron de acuerdo y pactaron una aparente tregua._

 _Delimitando con un enorme muro la frontera entre los vivos y los muertos, se aseguraban así mantener una separación y la paz entre los dos._

* * *

 _ **Zona muerta. Limite del muro, Virginia...**_

Una mujer corría desesperada a través del bosque oscuro. Mirando a su espalda cada dos por tres, tropezó con las raíces de un árbol y cayó en un duro al suelo . La desaliñada y sucia ropa que vestía y las heridas que mostraba en algunas partes de su cuerpo indicaban que estaba escapando y huyendo de algo muy peligro.

Cansada y creyendo que había dado esquinazo a lo que la perseguía, decide parar para recuperar su agitada respiración. En mitad de la nada, solo la luz de la luna le daba un poco de claridad y extendiendo las palmas de sus manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar palabras en latín.

\- Ya estamos con los truquitos de magia?.-

La silueta de un hombre apoyado en un árbol la interrumpió.

\- No te tengo miedo.- le dijo ella entre dientes.

\- Entonces por que corres?.-

\- Porque no voy a dejar que os salgáis con la vuestra.-

\- Uhhhh, que miedo.- se pone a temblar mientras se ríe.- No puedes impedirlo, brujita.-

\- Sin mi magia no podréis hacer una mierda.-

El chico carcajeo aun mas fuerte por la atrevida respuesta de ella.

\- Ya no nos haces falta, Sheyla. Te hemos encontrado sustituta. Creías que serias la única bruja en esta parte del mundo?.-

\- Eso es imposible. Ningún brujo os ayudaría.- cuestiona.

\- En eso llevas razón. El mejor método para convencerlos es el secuestro. Tuvimos que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para pasar al otro lado y encontrarte un repuesto.- espeta divertido mientras camina sutilmente hacia ella.- Sigo sin entender porque las brujas preferisteis apoyar a los humanos. Allí tenéis que ocultaros y no podéis practicar vuestra magia.-

\- Y aquí nos tratáis como a esclavos y nos utilizáis para vuestros malévolos planes, sino terminamos antes muertos.- le replica atrevida.

Estaba ante el ser mas mortífero de la tierra, pero no le tenia ningún miedo. Al contrario, un solo vampiro no era competencia para una vieja bruja. El problema que él no era un simple vampiro y desgraciadamente no podía matarlo si realmente apreciaba su vida.

\- Sheyla, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Ya he comido y no tengo ganas de desgarrar otra garganta y mancharme la camisa. Es de marca.-

\- Si tu padre se enterase de vuestros planes os ejecutaría sin pensarlo.-

\- Vale...- levanta sus manos pacifico.- Hagamos una cosa. Si vuelves conmigo voluntariamente no te pasará nada. En cambio, si sigues con la idea de escapar y canturrear el himno de la bruja piruja, sintiéndolo mucho te tendré que matar.- dijo sonriente y a la vez amenazador.

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo y tú solo no puedes obligarme.-

\- Bueno...- vacila- Mis hombres están rastreando las dos partes del muro, pero de todos modos creo que soy un digno rival para ti.- la reta abriendo sus brazos.- Vamos bruja, enséñame lo que puedes hacer y si eres capaz de recitar tus conjuros antes de que te parta el cuello.-

La mujer se preparó para la pelea y como ya le advirtió él, no tuvo tiempo para emitir alguna palabra antes de que la cogiera del cuello en un visto y no visto. El chico la levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno y la miró vencedor desde su posición. Presionando cada vez con fuerzas su garganta, la mujer pataleaba ahogándose.

\- No te escucho.- la baja un poco para acercársela a su oído.- Vamos bruja, di algo...- juguetea antes de darle el estoque final.

Ella forcejeaba para que dejara de apretar y a penas pudo emitir unas pocas palabra que él chico no consiguió escuchar.

\- No te entiendo. Vas a tener que hablar mas alto.- se regodea.

Sin atisbo de conciencia , las venas de sus claros y azules ojos resaltaron y su visión se volvió oscuridad. Con una maléfica sonrisa, abrió su boca enseñando unos largos y afilados colmillos y, como si lo disfrutara, fue a morder a su victima.

Sheyla en un ultimo resquicio de aire que pudo coger, saco fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban y abriendo su mano concentró toda la energía de su magia en enfocar a la cabeza del vampiro. Rapidamente este la soltó y cayó al suelo arrodillado quejándose de una grave migraña.

\- Hija de puta!. Que me estas haciendo!?.- grita llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

La bruja no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse, ahora tenia una posibilidad de escapar y no podía perder el tiempo ni siquiera en respirar, pero pensándolo detenidamente, sabia que no tenia escapatoria, que volverían a encontrarla en esta parte o en la otra.

\- Debería mandarte al infierno de cual saliste.- dice asqueada y se agacha frente a él persistiendo con su hechizo.- Pero seria demasiado recompensa para ti Damon. No te mereces ni si quiera eso.-

\- Voy a matarte, puta!.- se revuelve de dolor.- Para!.- pedía desesperado.

\- En cambio ...- lo mira pensativa y la solución se presenta ante sus ojos en forma de un elevado muro de hormigón.- Voy a darte una posibilidad de que compruebes el mal que hacéis si pretendéis continuar con vuestro plan.-

Se pone en pie para colocarse detrás de él y ponerle sus dedos en la sien. Recitando otro conjuro, el vampiro grita aun mas fuerte sintiendo como se fríe su mente y tras unos minutos de tortura pierde la conciencia...

 ** _Zona viva. Limite del muro..._**

Damon se despierta recostado sobre un árbol. Algo desorientado, no sabia donde se encontraba. Y eso no era lo único. Tampoco recordaba que hacia en mitad de la oscuridad, con solo una camiseta corta, los vaqueros rotos y un zapato. Había sido atracado?. Daba igual, no servia de nada, porque directamente no se acordaba de nada.

Se levantó con dificultad, pero pronto se sintió bien. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo entre la profundidad del bosque, pero no le importaba, ya que estaba mas centrado en averiguar que le había pasado. Un par de kilómetros mas allá el estomago empezó a rugir y como saltan las alarmas, sus sentidos se activaron de inmediato.

Su oído se afinó tanto que escuchó como una ardilla subía correteando por el árbol o como un ciervo comía relajado a escasos metros de él. El oído no fue lo único que se le desarrollaba. Su vista se clareo ante la noche y como si fuera de día, veía todo con nitidez. Se frotó los ojos para saber si todo era real o simplemente una pesadilla de la que le costaba despertar, pero rapidamente tuvo contestación cuando su estomago volvió a resurgir y pedir algo que alimentarlo. Un ansia por comer se apoderó de él y como un felino se acercó a su futura presa con sigilo. Tanto que el animal no se dio cuenta y para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

Concluida con la comida, o mas bien la masacre, vomito toda la carne ingerida sin tener noción de lo que le ocurría. Comer carne cruda no es de lo mas agradable y el sabor que dejaba en su paladar era asqueroso. Solo la sangre le resultaba algo sabrosa. Confuso ante lo acontecido, se levanta mirandose las manos llenas de sangre y se pregunta que clase de ser es para poder oir cualquier ruido a metros y ver como un lince en la noche.

De pronto una voz a lo lejos lo sacó de su estado. Alguien gritaba pidiendo ayuda y no lo pensó dos veces en ir a curiosear. Si no recordaba nada y aun no sabia lo que realmente era, no lo descubriría vagando solo en mitad del bosque. Fue hasta donde provenía las voces y se escondió tras unos matorrales para comprobar quien era.

Un niño de unos doce años corría despavorido y no paraba de mirar para atrás. Damon lo siguió sin salir de su escondite hasta que el pequeño se paró en un claro. Recuperando la respiración, miraba asustado para todos los lados. No parecía que estuviese perdido como lo estaba él, si no mas bien huía de algo. El miedo en sus inocentes ojos hicieron que el chico se pusiera en frente para ofrecerle su ayuda. Al fin y al cabo solo era un niño.

\- Ahhhhhh.- se asustó.

Damon retrocedió un paso para no intimidarlo y le pidió en un gesto con sus manos que se calmara.

\- Tranquilo. Estas bien?.- le pregunta preocupado al verlo magullado.

\- Señor ayúdeme!. Un chupa sangre me persigue y sus amigos han cogido a mi hermana.-

Ahora es el niño el que se acerca y comprueba con horror como la boca de su salvador esta cubierta de sangre.

\- Eres unos de ellos.-

\- Espera... que?.- el chico no llegó a comprender.

\- No me hagas daño, por favor.-

\- No voy hacerte daño.-

\- Vaya, vaya...- la voz forzuda de otro hombre intercedió entre los dos.

Pronto la cara del niño pasó a descomponerse y no dudo en intentar salir corriendo, pero fue eso, un intento. Nada mas dar un paso el hombre se le adelanto poniéndose en frente.

\- Me tendrías que haber avisado. Si llego a saber que querías a esta ratilla para ti no hubiese corrido tanto tras ella.- levantó al pequeño por las axilas.

El pobre empezó a llorar y Damon reaccionó al instante, tanto que se sorprendió de la velocidad que adquirió y la fuerza con la que desplazó a ese desconocido que atemorizaba a un simple niño. El crío cayó al suelo y el hombre a unos metros en la otra dirección. Damon no se lo podía creer y se quedó quieto por unos segundos. Acaso tenia super poderes?. No tuvo tiempo de responder a esa pregunta. Su enemigo se levantaba y tenia que proteger a un niño herido y asustado.

\- Que te pasa tío?. Si lo quieres quedatelo.- dice el hombre sacudiéndose la tierra de los pantalones.- Con eso no tengo ni para empezar.- señala con desprecio al pequeño que solloza tirado en el suelo.- La hermana es otra cuestión.- se relame.- Seguro que cuando la veas no querrás a este mocoso.-

\- Dejadla!.- gritó desgarrado el susodicho.

Damon observaba a su rival con detenimiento y el porque de ese trato cómplice que utilizaba con él. Tal vez lo conocía?.

\- Anda, no seas egoista y dame este tentempié.-

Los ojos del hombre se pusieron grises hasta completarse oscuros. Damon ante la amenaza y pleno desconocimiento decidió actuar y con toda su fuerza reducirlo en el suelo. Con el puño fue a impactar contra el pecho de su enemigo y este solo pudo agarrarlo por ambos brazos y mirarlo con sorpresa.

\- Damon...- pronuncio entrecortado.- Que ha...?- no terminó la frase al disecarse rapidamente.

El chico se quedó inmóvil mirando a su victima. Lo conocía y ahora sus posibilidades para saber quien es se desvanecen.

Sin creerse como ha podido matar a una persona de esa manera, saca su mano trayéndose consigo el corazón y lo soltó con repudio. Entonces es cuando cayó en la cuenta de la presencia del niño y sus problemas se esfumaron para centrarse en el pequeño.

\- Estas bien?.-

El niño afirmó estupefacto ante el acto del vampiro.

\- Lo has matado.-

\- Pretendía hacerte daño.-

\- Ya...- afirma desconcertado, pero algo mas confiado por la ayuda prestada.- Por cierto, me llamo Jeremy.-

\- Yo...- se acordó el nombre con el que lo llamó el vampiro.- ...me llamo Damon.-

\- Pues bien Damon, tienes que ayudarme.- dispone sin perder el tiempo y con los ojitos cristalizados se acercó a él y tiró de su brazo.- Tienen a mi hermana. Son dos mas y necesitamos nuestra ayuda.-

* * *

Herida, aterrada, pero bien armada siempre con su arco, una chica aparece acorralada por dos demonios de la noche. Sabia que no podía estar allí, que era una de las zonas prohibidas del muro, pero el ansia por descubrir y buscar alguna pista sobre la desaparecieron de su madre la movía mas que todo el peligro que podrías encontrar en el bosque.

\- Vamos palomita. Deja ese juguetito que te vas hacer daño.- le pedía un chico con aires desaliñados y expresión risueña.

\- Contra mas tiempo pasa, mas hambre me entra. Tu sabrás lo que haces, bonita.- dice el otro ya aburrido.

\- Iros o uno morirá.- apunta con su arco.- Tengo muy buena puntería.-

\- Y si matas a uno de los dos, la que morirás serás tú. Solo queremos probarte y te dejaremos en paz.-

\- Tienes que estar sabrosa.- se relamía el mas joven.

La chica no se dejó amedrentar y probó, con toda la mala suerte que el único tiro que le quedaba lo desaprovechó. Como si de un avión de papel se tratase desviaron la flecha con gran facilidad y velozmente fueron a capturarla. Con ambos demonios a escasos centímetros y agarrada por el cuello por uno de ellos.

\- Eres una gatita mala. Te tendremos que amansar.- la tiran al suelo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

\- Dejadme.- ella se resistió, pero poco podía hacer, eran mucho mas fuertes y uno de ellos le dio un tortazo que la dejó aturdida.

Notaba como su nariz sangraba y todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor, por lo que los hombres aprovecharon para tumbarla e intentar hacer lo que se le venia en gana con ella. Pero antes de que se atrevieran a tocar el cuerpo de esa joven, un ruido los distrajo de su objetivo.

\- Kol, comprueba que es.-

\- Por que siempre yo?.- bufa fastidiado, pero hace caso.

Ella no sabia que ocurría, solo que tenia que salir de alguna manera de esta situación. iban a matarla, de eso seguro y si no fuese el caso las secuelas que le dejarían serian grandes. Bastó tan solo esperar un minuto para saber su futuro ya que pronto se vio libre y con sus agresores desaparecidos. Claramente estaba viviendo una pesadilla, porque no entendía nada, pero el grito de su hermano llamándola la devolvió a la tierra.

\- Jer.?-

Atontada y sus fuerzas muy mermadas, no se podía poner en pie, pero no fue necesario. El niño llegó hasta su hermana y la abrazó entre lloros.

\- Jeremy, creí que te había perdido.-

\- Y yo a ti.-

\- Ayúdame, tenemos que salir de aquí.-

El pequeño ayuda a su hermana a levantarse, pero esta se desploma segundos después al avanzar si quiera dar un paso. Antes de impactar con el suelo, unos brazos fornidos la sujetan y su visión se nubla con la ultima imagen de unos ojos azules que la contemplan preocupado.

* * *

 **Pov Damon**

En mis brazos sostengo el cuerpo inconsciente de una chica. Sangraba, y mucho, pero lo peor era que no tenia idea de lo que hacer. No era medico y por lo que estaba comprobando tampoco humano.

La dejo con mucho cuidado en el suelo para examinar sus heridas y pronto el pequeño empezó a llamarla por su nombre.

\- Elena!. Por favor despierta.- la zarandea.- Tú no me puedes dejar.-

Su tristeza me conmueve, pero seguia sin saber que hacer. No entendía que era lo que me pasaba, porque no recordaba nada de nada. Que se supone que soy?

\- Curala!.- me pedía suplicante.

\- Podríamos empezar por llevárnosla a un hospital. Debería haber una ciudad cercana por aquí.- propongo siendo la única solución que se me viene ahora mismo a la cabeza.

\- Hospital?. No! Curala!.- insiste.

\- No soy medico.- le replico.

\- Lo sé, pero tu sangre nos puede curar.-

Este mocoso a perdido totalmente la cabeza y no se como tomarme eso...

\- Mi sangre?. Como que mi sangre la puede curar?.-

Mi ignorancia lo sorprende, pero no pierde ni un minuto en cazar mi muñeca para mostrármelo.

\- Muerdete.- ordena.

\- Quieres que me hiera a proposito?.-

\- Te curaras rápido. Hazlo y dale tu sangre a mi hermana.- mi indecisión lo impacienta y me acerca mi propia mano a la boca.- Por favor...-

La angustia y una sensación de seguridad y confianza hacia este crio hace que me pegue un mordisco en la muñeca. Dolió, para que mentir, pero probé si era cierto lo que decía. Por lo pronto mi sangre ya corría por el sistema de su hermana y cuando le dí la suficiente sangre, aparte la muñeca de su cálida boca y por arte de magia sus heridas y la mía desparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Antes de que pudiera alucinar con esta maravilla de la naturaleza, Jeremy me dio las gracias y por ultimo me pidió que los ayudara a huir. Esos tíos no tardarían en levantarse según él y seguro que nos buscarían para matarnos. Prometiendo también hablarme un poco de lo que puedo ser, agarré a su hermana en brazos y seguí la dirección que marcaba. Tampoco tenia otra alternativa. El niño parecia saber mas de mi que yo...

\- En serio no recuerdas nada?.- pregunto interesado caminando a mi lado.

\- Me he despertado en medio de la nada y sin un zapato. Se lo he tenido que robar a uno de esos tíos.

Jeremy se echa a reír por lo que digo.

\- No deberías preocuparte por un zapato. No sabes ni siquiera lo que eres. Para ambos eso un gran problema.-

\- Por qué?.-

\- Porque me puedes matar.-

\- Os he salvado la vida a tu hermana y a ti.- le recuerdo.- No voy a mataros.-

\- Pero te alimentas de nosotros.-

\- Por qué me voy alimentar de vosotros?. No soy ningún caníbal.- espeto ofendido. Menuda manera de agradecer que los he salvado.

\- Ya, tal vez seas una excepción - decía como si esto le divirtiese.- Te has enfrentado a los tuyos por dos humanos. Sin importarte las consecuencias. Para mi eres un héroe. Sea de la raza que seas.- me da un golpe amistoso en forma de agradecimiento.

\- A que te refieres con lo de raza?.-

\- Ya te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a mi casa. Se de una persona que se alegrará de conocerte.-

Me quedo pensativo y mientras seguimos por el camino voy observando a la chica que yace aun dormida en mis brazos. Elena, como creo que la llamó. Totalmente curada, el amanecer dejaba ver poco a poco su angelical rostro y quedándome embobado, provoca mi primera sonrisa.

\- Eh, colega.- Jeremy me detiene.- Deberías ponerte a la sombra. Está saliendo el sol.-

\- Que pasa si sale?.-

Ahora mismo todo eran incógnitas a mi alrededor.

\- Que te quemas.- me advierte.

El sol sale por el horizonte y por un segundo siento abrasarme, pero solo un segundo. Rápidamente mi cuerpo se amolda a ese calor y con la luz dándome de pleno, miro al crío y frunzo el ceño.

\- Si esto te divierte, no tiene gracia.- le regaño. No estaba para bromas en estos momentos.

\- Perdona, pero creía que os quemabais al sol.- confiesa sincero y estupefacto.

\- Quien te ha contado esa sarta de mentiras?.-

Ya dudaba de que me dijera la verdad.

\- En serio. He visto a mucho de vosotros arder, pero al parecer tu eres distinto. Como lo haces?.- se sienta en una roca para prestarme atencion.

\- Te he dicho que no lo sé.- repito harto de contestar a las mismas preguntas.

\- Vale, te creo. Descansemos un poco ahora que es de día. Esos dos habrán vuelto al otro lado del muro si se han despertado ya.-

\- Un muro?. Que hay en la otra parte de ese muro?.-

\- Pues...-

Iba a contestarme cuando el gruñido de su hermana nos interrumpe. Dejándola delicadamente sobre el suelo, Jeremy clava las rodillas a su lado.

\- Elena...-

Me aparto lo justo y necesario para darle cierta intimidad.

\- Jer...?.- se reincorpora a duras penas.- Que ha pasado?.- mira a su alrededor y es cuando planta sus ojos en mi.- Quien es?.-

Me observa con detenimiento y algo temerosa. Normal después de lo que le ha ocurrido. Yo en cambio no puedo parar de preguntarme quien en su sano juicio podría hacerles daño a un niño y a una chica tan preciosa. Porque a pesar de tener la cara sucia y manchada de sangre, sus rasgos salvajes entremezclados con la dulzura de su voz no pasan desapercibidos para mi.

\- Es Damon. El nos ha ayudado. Mató al que me persiguió y luego les partió el cuello a los dos imbéciles que te acechaban.- le informa eufórico.

\- Gracias.-

\- No hay de que.- me sale en un susurro.

Se pone en pie con la ayuda de su hermano y busca algo a su alrededor.

\- Y mi arco?.-

\- A si!. Antes de irnos pude cogerlo. Se que no te separas de este cacharro.-

El niño coge el arma que había dejado apoyado en la piedra y se lo entrega con la pequeña mochila que portaba las flechas.

\- Dime Damon...- me llama por mi nombre y escuchado desde su boca suena mejor.- Como has podido con tres chupasangres tu solito?.- pregunta escéptica.

\- Ahm...-

No me dio mucho tiempo a responder cuando agarró una de las flechas y la puso en la tensa cuerda del arco para dispararme. Como si fuese a cámara lenta, la vi venir hacia mi y la intercedí sin dificultad con mi mano.

\- No Elena!. Él no es como los demás. Nos ha ayudado.- le dice Jeremy intentando que no disparara una vez mas.

\- Apártate!.- lo empuja.- Es unos de ellos. Es un vampiro!.-

No se como tomarme su definicion. Un vampiro? Ese termino no me lo esperaba. Igual que la segunda flecha que lanzó y que esta ve si logró impactar provocando que perdiera la consciencia.

* * *

 **Estoy deseando saber que os parece. XDDD**

 **Espero actualizar pronto, pero tengo un trabajo muy absorbente. Tenedme paciencia, si?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! muchas gracias por las review y sobre todo que os haya gustado el comienzo. ;)**

* * *

 **Pov Elena**

A mi que no me venga Jeremy con que este chupa sangre es distinto a los demás, que está desmemoriado y no sabe ni siquiera lo que es. No me lo trago, este es otro demonio que nos matará a las mínima oportunidad sin que nada pueda impedírselo. Un arco y una flecha no es suficiente para pararlo.

\- Que no!. De verdad Elena, tienes que creerme.-

El cuerpo del vampiro estaba inconsciente después de que impactara mi flecha en su cabeza y ahora mi hermanito esta intentando sacársela para que despierte.

\- Me da igual, Jer. Cuando se levante querrá arrancarnos la cabeza como mínimo.-

\- El no es así. Tiene algo especial y no se el qué.-

\- Yo no le veo nada en especial.- observo su cuerpo inerte en el suelo. A pesar de la flecha y toda la sangre que lo empapa el muy condenado estaba...como decirlo... dejemoslo en que no esta nada mal.- Por cierto...- carraspeo y dejo de mirarlo para borrar mis últimos pensamientos.- no debería estar ardiendo?.

\- Es lo que te estoy intentando explicar.-

\- Es mejor deshacernos de él.- propongo como única alternativa y pasando de su persistencia. Me daba igual si se quemaba o no.

\- No!.- se niega mientras logra sacarla.- Lo necesitamos.-

\- Lo que necesitamos es regresar a casa lo antes posible. Estamos muy lejos y si salimos ahora no nos cogerá la noche.-

\- No lo podemos dejar aquí. Está perdido y no sabe lo que es.-

\- Te está mintiendo.-

\- No lo creo, porque te ha curado. -

\- Como que me ha curado?.-

\- Si, le pedí que te diera su sangre.-

\- Queeee!- exclamo enfadada.- Tengo sangre de vampiro corriendo por mis venas?.- escupo varias veces como si fuese a expulsarla haciendo eso.- Estas loco?.-

\- Perdona, pero esos dos vampiros te habían partido la cara y me asusté mucho cuando te desmayaste.- se ofende.- Damon nos ha defendido frente a los suyos y ha matado a uno de ellos. Nos ha salvado la vida.- me recuerda una vez más.

Sin bajarse del burro, bufo fastidiada por tener que doblegarme a los deseos de un crío de doce años.

\- Y que quieres hacer con él?.-

\- Que venga con nosotros.-

\- A Mistic Falls?.- carcajeo.- Por mucho que pueda andar por el día se darán cuenta de lo que es. Lo mataran a él y luego nos harán algo peor a nosotros por llevarlo.-

\- No, al pueblo no, pero si a la casa. Quiero que papá lo vea.-

\- Has perdido la cabeza?.-me cruzo de brazos exasperada.- De verdad Jer, no se porque estoy discutiendo contigo.-

Entre medio de la pelea noto como el pie del chupasangre se mueve y entonces es cuando vuelvo armarme con mi arco y apuntar de nuevo a su cabeza.

\- Damon?.- lo llama Jeremy con plena confianza.

\- Que ha pasado?.- pregunta aturdido.

\- Perdona a Elena. A veces es un poco bruta dando las gracias.- me mira con reproche disculpándose por mi.- Tranquilo, te pondrás bien en un momento.- lo ayuda a reincorporarse.

Yo por lo pronto no bajaría mi arco ni aunque me pagasen, pero al ver el rostro de sufrimiento que puso cuando la herida de la cabeza se le curó hizo que rebajara la tensión de la cuerda.

\- Quien eres?.- le pregunto bruscamente.

\- No lo se. Me desperté en medio del bosque sin recordar nada.- contesta recuperándose plenamente.

\- Y por que no te quemas?.-

\- Se lo he dicho a tu hermano. Estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros. No entiendo quienes eran esos tipos y porque me has llamado vampiro. Yo no puedo ser un vampiro.- se intenta explicar atropelladamente.

Entonces lo vi en sus ojos. Estaba asustado y jamás había visto un atisbo de sentimientos en estos seres.

\- Elena por favor, podemos ayudarlo como él lo ha hecho con nosotros. Le debemos una.-

Me tomo unos segundos para pensar y antes de que hablara, el vampiro se me adelanta.

\- No pasa nada Jer. Podéis seguir por vuestro camino, yo iré en otra dirección. A sido un placer.- se da la vuelta para irse.

Jer me mira como un cachorrito apaleado y me suplica juntando sus manos para que haga algo. De pronto un impulso supera a toda lógica y abro la boca para decir algo. Y no es precisamente un improperio hacia su raza.

\- Puedes venir con nosotros.- le ofrezco ante la alegría de mi hermano.

\- Si Damon, por fa!. Te contaré mas cosas.-

No hizo falta nada mas para convencerlo y como si de un mal chiste se tratara de repente me vi andando hacia Mistic Falls con un niño y un vampiro. No se cuales serán las intenciones de Jer, pero estoy completamente segura de que nada bueno saldrá de aquí.

...

Con la llegada del atardecer, nos detuvimos en un valle próximo a Mistic Falls. Solo nos quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros y podría descansar de una vez por todas en mi casa. Aunque extrañamente no estoy nada cansada, es mas, me encuentro con mucha vitalidad y fuerzas. Tal vez sea por la sangre del vampiro que me tiene así de activa. Eso o la desconfianza que le proceso. No había parado de vigilarlo desde que partimos, esperando cualquier movimiento o cualquier motivo para volver a clavarle una flecha, pero esta vez en el corazón.

\- Damon, estas bien?.- le preguntó mi hermano cuando se sentó en el suelo algo aturdido.

\- Si, es que me encuentro algo débil.-

\- Necesitas comer.- me pongo en posición de ataque.- Jer apártate de él.-

\- Para ya, Elena. Tan solo necesita un poco de sangre para recuperarse.-

\- Si, la nuestra.- le debato enfadada porque no me hace caso.

\- Si tu hermana tiene razón es mejor que me dejéis aquí. No quiero haceros daño.- se pone de mi parte.

\- Y no lo harás. Si quieres...- se remanga y le ofrece su pequeña muñeca.

\- Ni se te ocurra Jeremy Gilbert.- le regaño intercediendo entre ellos.- No le darás tu sangre. Una vez que la prueban no pueden parar.-

\- Eso no es cierto. Papá me contó...-

\- Papá no tiene ni idea. No le darás tu sangre y san sá acabó.-

Siempre tiene que acabar con mi paciencia este niñato. Por él estamos metidos en este problema y en vez de solucionarlo, añade mas mierda.

\- Puedo beber sangre de animal.- propone con la cara paliducha.- Antes de encontrarme con vosotros me entró hambre y maté a un ciervo.-

\- Pues cacemos entonces!.- dice excitado Jer.

Se lo estaba pasando pipa. Como si tuviese un juguete nuevo entre sus manos, todo esto le parecía de lo mas divertido y lo peor es que no tenia el pensamiento de rectificar. No sabe en el peligro que corremos.

Nos adentramos en la frondosidad del bosque para que el chupa sangre se concentrara. No controlaba sus poderes y necesitaba silencio para dar con algo que llevarse a la boca. Siguiéndolo entre los arboles, de repente se detiene y nos señala el claro que estaba a lo lejos. Mis ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato al comprobar lo que había descubierto y rapidamente me adelanté para que no actuara. El animal que se presentaba ante nuestros ojos era mio.

\- Espera.- lo cojo del brazo para que se me mire.- No puedes matarlo. Es mi caballo.-

Su penetrante mirada me cogió de improvisto. Tenia en frente a un ser que me podría matar en un visto y no visto, pero aun así no me intimidaba como los otros. Mas bien me hacia sentir segura. Otra cosa que descubrí es cuando bajó la mirada hacia mi mano que tocaba su brazo y pronto la retiré incomoda. Vaya! su piel es calida y no fria como un tempano.

\- Crow?. Donde?.- se entromete Jer que venia detrás.

\- Lo perdí anoche con el ataque. Es algo miedoso, no le gustan los vampiros.- le explico breve mente mientras silbo para llamarlo.- Es mejor que no te vea o saldrá otra vez huyendo.-

\- Esta bien.-

Todo lo contrario que mi hermano, él si me hacia caso. Se puso tras un árbol y me dejó atrapar a Crow. El animal me oyó y trotó hasta mi posición con alegría. Adoro a este caballo...A veces pienso que él me encontró a mi y no al revés...

* * *

 **POV DAmon**

La bestia se acerca a Elena dando incluso un relinche cuando la acaricia. Era una buena bienvenida, definitivamente el animal se acordaba de ella y sabia que era su dueña. La susodicha por lo pronto ríe a carcajadas y besa su morro con dulzura. Ella también se alegraba de verlo, y no es para menos. El caballo era precioso. Negro como la noche, tenia una brillantez en su pelaje que al reflejo del sol parecía el color de las alas de un cuervo iluminadas por la luna. Supongo que por eso le pusieron el nombre.

Jer se abraza a su alto lomo y examina sus patas para cerciorarse que esta bien. De pronto el animal se percata de mi presencia y suspira fuertemente por sus fosas nasales.

\- Pero que haces?- me sorprende Elena cuando echaba el vistazo.- No puede verte.-

\- Lo siento. Es... precioso.-

No hizo falta volver a mi escondite, porque el animal dio un leve paso hacia mi hasta acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Elena y Jeremy abrían sus bocas impresionados ante la escena y no entendían su comportamiento.

\- Hola chico.- extiendo mi brazo para tocarlo una vez lo tengo delante.

Recela en un principio de mi contacto, pero pronto me gano su confianza por que el mismo me ofrece su morro para que lo acaricie.

\- Como lo haces?.-

Las preguntas que me hace Jeremy son las mismas que me hago yo. De verdad esta gente me va ayudar en algo?. Lo dudo si ellos son los primeros sorprendidos con todo. No tienen idea de lo que exactamente soy y esta situación ya me esta desesperando.

\- Es solo un caballo. Por que me tiene que temer?.-

\- A Crow le asustan los vampiros. Tú eres uno de ellos y no entiendo como contigo reacciona tan bien.- Elena explica desconcertada ante la actitud de su caballo.

\- O tal vez os estáis equivocando y no sea ningún vampiro.- espeto harto de que me llamara así.

\- Se perfectamente como sois y a mi no me engañas. Tú...-

Dejé de escucharla cuando mi estomago comenzó a rugir. Joder, la ultima vez que pasó eso desgarré el cuello de un ciervo.

\- Necesito comer.- la corto en un murmuro llevándome la mano a la barriga.

\- Pues tu almuerzo no será mi caballo.- agarra sus amarres y lo aleja de mi, pero el animal no se mueve.

Sentía como mis sentidos de desarrollaban, tanto así que un olor a sangre inundó mis fosas nasales como el aroma mas reconfortante del mundo. Por no decir el mas apetecible también. Lo peor de todo es que provenia de la rodilla del niño.

\- Lo siento, pero necesito comer ya!.- digo con impaciencia.

Poco a poco mi control se desvanece y solo el pensamiento de que se me vaya la cabeza como la otra vez me aterra. Empiezan a dolerme los dientes y en los ojos noto un hormigueo incesante que no para. Maldita sea, está pasando de nuevo.

\- Que beba de Crow.-

\- Estáis locos?.- la idea de Jeremy saca de quicio a su hermana.- Nadie beberá de nadie. Entendido?.- protege con su cuerpo al caballo.

\- Damon puede controlarse.- me defiende.

Me gustaría agradecerle su ayuda, de verdad, pero ahora mismo solo noto como la carótida no para de latir en su pequeño cuerpo.

Elena se encaró a su hermano y ambos emprendieron una discusión que corría en su contra. Enzarzados en un debate interminable, no se dieron cuenta que el caballo caminó hasta mi, presentándose delante y mirándome con sus enormes ojos oscuros. Parecía que tenia algo que decir, y como obviamente no pueden hablar, se limitó a ofrecerme su grueso y fornido cuello.

Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿ Quería un caballo que bebiera de él?. No se en que mundo me he metido, pero esto no puede ser real.

\- Yo...- titubeo y me arrincona contra el árbol casi obligándome.- Tu dueña me mata si lo hago.-

\- Tú!. Aléjate de mi caballo.- me grita cuando me escucha.

\- A sido él. Yo no me he movido del sitio.- levanto mis manos.

\- Espera Elena. Yo creo que Crow le quiere dar su sangre.- intercede el niño salvador.

\- Que no!. En que idioma quieres que te lo diga?.- viene a por su bestia para apartarla de mi, pero este sigue sin moverse. Por lo visto es igual de terco que su dueña. - Vamos Crow!.- tira en vano.- Pero que le has hecho?.- me vuelve a culpar.

\- Soy yo el que esta arrinconado.-

\- Déjalo Elena. Damon puede beber lo necesario sin hacerle daño.-

Duda, duda mucho, pero al final después de un largo silencio y con una mirada que decía `` como mates a mi precioso caballo, te corto los huevos y luego me hago un collar con ellos´´, acepta en un leve quejido y se marcha para no verlo. Por eso y por la confianza de Jeremy depositada en mi, tomo aire y me digo que solo será un trago...

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Una vez saciado su sed de sangre compruebo el estado de mi caballo. Como le haya hecho algo le corto los huevos y me hago un collar con ellos. Por suerte para este chupa sangre, Crow estaba en plenas condiciones. Me fui para no ver su sufrimiento, pero al parecer el animal está de lo mas contento. Igual que mi condenado hermano luciendo una sonrisilla de satisfacción que no le cabía en la cara.

\- Ves Elena?. Damon se ha podido controlar y no le ha hecho nada.

\- Si, ya veo.- mato con la mirada al vampiro.

\- Gracias.-

Su agradecimiento me lo quise pasar por el forro y por supuesto pretendía decírselo, pero por una extraña razón no lo hice. La amabilidad con la que me devolvió las correas de Crow y su media sonrisa impidieron que abriera mi boca.

\- Sigamos. Ya queda poco para llegar a Mistic Falls.- rompo con el extenso segundo que hemos mantenido las miradas.

\- Y que haré yo allí?.- pregunta ignorante.

\- Eso que te lo cuente tú amiguito.- señalo de mala gana a Jer.

Un rato después, a pocas horas de que la noche nos cogiera, regresamos al lugar del que nunca debimos salir. Gracias a Dios no entraríamos en el pueblo, porque mi casa estaba a las afueras. Mi familia poseía grandes terrenos y las tierras rodeaban al pueblo para protegerlo de estos seres y precisamente yo estoy permitiendo que uno pueda entrar.

Nos plantamos frente a las puertas del establo y dejo a Crow en su habitáculo. Con todo lo que habíamos pasado, bien nos merecíamos un descanso. Al salir, Jeremy y el chupa sangre me esperaban en el porche y fui hasta ellos para abrir la puerta. Pasé yo, luego dejé que pasara mi hermano, que corrió despavorido hacia dentro buscando y llamando a mi padre, y después lo hizo él, pero no terminó de pasar por el umbral.

\- Que pasa?.- se hace el que no entiende volviendo a intentarlo.

Mi sonrisa de satisfacción es evidente en mi rostro y me cruzo de brazos mirándolo vencedora. Aprovecho que ahora no tiene el apoyo de Jer para espantarlo.

\- No estas invitado.-

\- Que se supone que significa eso?

\- Que no puedes entrar.-

\- Pero queréis que hable con vuestro padre, no?.-

\- No te equivoques. El interesado es mi hermano, no yo.-

\- Ya, pero necesito saber más. De verdad que no tengo ni puñetera idea de donde estoy o de lo que soy.-

Su tono desesperado estuvo a punto de convencerme, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Ningún chupa sangre tiene buen fondo y por mucho que dijera la verdad no se podía confiar en ellos.

Al final lo dejé en la calle. Antes hablaría yo con mi padre y le explicaría todo lo sucedido. Cuando llego al salón me doy cuenta de que en villa Gilbert la vida sigue igual y pese a que llevamos desaparecidos veinticuatro horas, él ni se había enterado. Dormía la mona tirado en el sofá y con su inseparable botella de bourbon en la mano.

Jer lo empujaba y llamaba suavemente para despertarlo, pero yo no fui tan delicada. En una patada, tiré todas las botellas que acumuló cerca del pequeño sillón y eso lo hace saltar del susto.

\- Que... que... que ha pasado?.- dice desconcertado mientras se espabila.

\- Desde cuando llevas así?.- le devuelvo la pregunta mosqueada.

\- Llegué en la madrugada.-

\- Y no te preguntas porque no estabamos en casa?.-

\- Es fin de semana, Elena. Siempre te vas con tus amigas.-

\- Y Jeremy?.-

\- Pensé que lo llevaste contigo. A que viene tanto reclamo?.-

\- Pues que ayer nos perdimos en el bosque porque tu hijo le dio por buscar a mamá cerca del muro. Lo seguí y nos encontramos con unos vampiros que casi nos matan.- mi declaración lo deja con la boca abierta y mira a Jeremy.

\- Pero Jer!. Te tengo prohibido que te acerques a ese muro. Es peligroso.-

\- Lo sé papi, pero no te enfades. Buscaba alguna pista sobre mamá.-

\- Ya se rastreo todo y no encontraron nada, Jer. Es que no te enteras?.- espeto cansada de su insistencia sobre ese tema.

\- No llegaron hasta allí.- me replica- A lo mejor se la llevaron a la otra parte del muro.-

\- Si es así cariño, no podemos hacer nada.-

El derrotismo de mi padre me deprime. No entiendo su actitud y menos cuando la amaba con toda su alma. Desde que mi madre desapareció no levanta cabeza y solo se dedica a beber para olvidar que cabe la posibilidad de que esté muerta.

\- Creo que sí. Tengo a alguien que nos puede ayudar.-

\- A sí! se me olvidaba.- suelto con mi tono irónico la ultima locura de mi hermano.- No contento con eso, se trae uno a casa para mostrarte que pueden ser parecidos a nosotros.-

\- Hay un vampiro en la casa?.- por fin se levanta del sofá y sonrío al pensar la que le va caer a Jeremy. Se lo merece por ponernos en riesgo.

\- Lo he dejado en la calle.- informo orgullosa.- Espero que ya no esté.-

\- Que!?. No!.- se rebota el tonto pegándome un empujón y corriendo hacia la puerta.- Tenias que dejarle entrar.-

\- Claro. Para que nos desgarre la garganta mientras dormimos, no te digo.-

\- Donde está?.- pregunta con interés mi padre persiguiendo a Jer.

Bufo con fastidio cuando me dejan sola en el salón y abren la puerta principal para llamar al vampiro. Papá salió al porche mas precavido, pero ansioso por verlo. Algo que no me gustaba un pelo.

\- Damon, no te has ido!- dijo Jer cuando lo encontró sentado en los escalones.- Papi, este es Damon. Es un vampiro, pero de los buenos.-

Esas palabras chirriaban en mis oídos. Vampiros buenos?. Eso no existe.

\- Hola.- saluda el viejo cohibido.

\- Hola Señor.- contesta el otro en el mismo estado.

\- Nos salvó de tres vampiros y mató a uno de ellos.-

\- Te lo agradezco Damon.-

\- No fue nada. Usted haría lo mismo por unos niños.-

Niños!?. Me acaba de llamar niña?. Ahora si que le metería una flecha, pero por el culo. De que va?. Aunque él tuviese un porron de años, de apariencia parecía tener casi la misma edad que yo.

\- Ya, pero tu has salvado a mis hijos. Te debo una.-

\- No le debes nada.- intercedo.- Todo esto es muy bonito, pero puedes decirle que se vaya ya?. Si alguien del pueblo nos ve con un vampiro nos ejecutan en la plaza.-

\- No exageres, Elena.- mi padre camina a su alrededor observando lo mas extraño de este chupa sangre.- Como soportas la luz del día?.-

\- No lo sé, señor. Es lo que quiero descubrir, entre otras cosas.-

\- Papi, es que Damon no recuerda nada. Al parecer se le ha borrado la memoria.-

La conversación tan amistosa de los tres me daban ganas de vomitar. No iba a presenciar esta adoración hacia el enemigo.

\- Y como tenemos la certeza de que no está mintiendo?. Puede ser una trampa.-

Por mucho que le introduzco la semillita de la duda a mi padre, la curiosidad le gana la partida y lo invita a pasar la noche. Frente a mi palpable rabia, no lo dejó entrar en casa, pero si le dejó el granero para que descansara. Mañana por la mañana hablarían y yo me marché a mi cuarto con un cabreo monumental. Jodido chupa sangre, estoy segura de que será un quebradero de cabeza...


	3. Chapter 3

**POv Damon**

Me acomodo en la pequeña guardilla que han habilitado arriba del granero. Sentado sobre un monton de paja, espero a que Jeremy traiga algunas sabanas y al llegar con las cosas me ayuda a rellenar la funda de almohada y la simulación de cama en la que descansaría esta noche. Amablemente Grayson dejó que me quedara por unas cuantas horas, hasta saber que es lo que me ocurre. Luego no tenia ni idea de lo que haría conmigo.

Sin darme cuenta, el crío cogió mi mano y se quedó absorto el en anillo que llevaba en la mano. Hasta ahora no me había percatado ni le había dado importancia, pero sinceramente tenia otros asunto en los que pensar que requerían mas urgencia.

\- Esta chulo. Es de tu familia?.-

\- Pues no lo sé.-

\- Pone las siglas D y S. La D por Damon, pero y la S?.-

\- Supongo que será mi segundo nombre o apellido.-

\- A lo mejor es Salvador. Damon el Salvador.- se ríe de su propia broma.

\- Por lo menos el color de la piedra es bonito.-

En realidad es un armatoste y un poco hortera, pero es de las pocas cosas que conservo de mi pasado.

\- Creo que es lapislázuli. Trae suerte.-

\- Eres entendido en piedras?.-

\- Algo.- comenta humildemente.- Leo mucho y me encanta averiguarlo todo.-

Seguimos por un rato más con la cháchara y me informó resumidamente de lo que pasaba en esta parte del muro. Por lo visto, los de este pueblo no pueden enterarse que ando por sus tierras o me matarían. Normal, si nos ponemos a pensar que soy un vampiro que me puedo alimentar de ellos. Tendría que tener cuidado, ya no por mi integridad física, sino para no meter en problemas a esta familia.

\- Bueno, mañana ya te contaré mas. Ahora me voy. Estoy cansado. Tú estarás bien?.-

\- Creo que si.- no lo digo muy convencido.- Gracias por todo.-

\- De nada. Hasta mañana Damon.-

Jeremy se despidió entre un choque de puños, que me enseñó previamente, y un abrazo inesperado. Abandonó el granero y yo quedé algo contrariado con ese abrazo. Era agradable sentir la calidez de otro cuerpo...

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Estaba por amanecer y ya me levanto de la cama como un resorte para vestirme y bajar al granero. Llevo toda la noche sin pegar ojo, a pesar de que estaba reventada, pero la inquietud porque ese chupa sangre se desayunara a mi caballo no me dejaba dormir. A mi padre y Jeremy aun les quedaba horas de sueño y aprovecharía este momento para sacar a patadas al vampiro que ha invadido mi propiedad. No paro de pensar en clavarle otra flecha si vuelve a tocar lo que es mio.

Y con ese pensamiento, subo a la guardilla y lo encuentro durmiendo plácidamente sobre un saco de paja. Lo observo con detenimiento por un momento. Su pacifica respiración me lo hizo ver tan parecido a nosotros que todas las ganas de matarlo se desvanecieron.

Pero que mierdas te pasa Elena?. No son como nosotros ni por asomo. Ellos matan, torturan y disfrutan con el sufrimiento.

\- Levanta!.- levanto la voz para despertarlo.

Abre los ojos de inmediato y se reincorpora algo desorientado.

\- Estas no son maneras de despertar a una persona.- se queja restregándose los ojos.

\- Tu no eres una persona.- le digo con toda el asco que me provoca.

Era uno de mis hobby favoritos. Trasmitirle todo el odio que le tengo.

\- Vale.- no entra a discutir.- Tu padre quiere hablar conmigo o que?.-

\- Mi padre no va hablar contigo.- le informo mientras le hago gestos con mis manos para que se levante.- Te tienes que ir. Si alguien te ve se nos cae el pelo.-

\- Ya, pero...-

\- Pero nada. Te tienes que ir. Recoge tus bártulos y vete.- le repito marchándome de allí.

Bajando las escaleras de madera y casi llegando al ultimo escalón su presencia me coge por sorpresa y miro para arriba, que es donde hace unos segundos estaba. Por supuesto había utilizado su super velocidad para cortarme el paso.

\- Cuando sepa todo lo que necesito saber, me iré. Pero no sin antes hablar con tu padre.-

\- No te enteras, no?.- paso por el lado chocando con su hombro.- Solo nos traerás problemas.-

\- Es lo ultimo que quiero, de verdad. Habéis sido muy amables al traerme y darme una cama en la que dormir. Y bueno...tú también al dejarme morder a Crow.-

Joder, sonaba tan sincero que me dio miedo girarme y claudicar a su petición. Siendo valiente, lo hice, lo encaré y no se para qué...

\- Estoy perdido, Elena.-

Sus afligidos y azules ojos derrumban mis defensas como un castillo de naipes y chisto en un regaño para mi misma. Maldito valor que me juega malas pasadas...

\- Vale. Pero te iras después.-

\- Lo haré.- se puso mas contento.- Podría pedirte una cosa mas?.-

\- No te pases, vampiro.-

\- Tranquila. Solo necesitaba darme una ducha. No puedo presentarme ante tu padre así.-

La verdad es que estaba lleno de mugre y toda la ropa rota y manchada. Parecía mas un animal salvaje que un demonio de la noche. De repente se me ocurre algo.

\- Quieres una ducha?.- pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Si eres tan amable.-

Tu lo has querido vampirito...Voy hasta la manguera con la que bañamos a Crow y abro el grifo para empaparlo de agua. El chorro impacta en su cara y entre mis carcajadas escuchaba sus ruegos para que parase. No lo hice y seguí con mi venganza. Mientras que permanezca en mi casa no le pondré las cosas fáciles.

No tuve mucho tiempo para disfrutar ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tuve en frente agarrándome por la muñeca para que dejara de mojarlo.

\- Ahora te vas a enterar.- responde de lo mas divertido y girando mi mano para enfocar la manguera hacia mi.

El agua fría entra por mi escote empapando toda la camisa hasta bajar por los vaqueros. La solté de inmediato y cayó al suelo descontrolada salpicándolo todo a su paso. Riéndonos escandalosamente, intenté pisarla para que dejara de bañarnos ya que él aun siguia cogiendo mi muñeca. Algo que me imposibilitaba agacharme.

Y a todo esto Elena... Por qué dejas que este chupa sangre te toque?. Deberías darle una paliza por tomarse tantos atrevimientos.

La voz de mi conciencia me alerta del error que estoy cometiendo y opto por cortar con este ambiente de complicidad.

\- Suéltame.- observo como sostiene mi mano.

\- Lo siento.- se aparta de inmediato.

Avergonzada por compartir risas con este ser, me dispongo a compensarlo con algún insulto, pero no me quedó otra que pensármelo mejor. Al mirarlo con toda esa ropa empapada que se le pegaba a su escultural torso tuve que cerrar el pico. No es por nada, pero si estuviese vivo seria un bombon de tío.

* * *

 **Pov Damon**

Se marchó sin decir ni adiós, pero en repasarme con la mirada si que se entretuvo bastante. El jueguecito de la manguera me ha venido bien para comprobar que Elena no es tan bruja como intenta aparentar. Me sigue odiando, es obvio, pero ya le desagrado menos. Extrañamente a mi ella no me cae mal. Aunque ese agrio carácter me lo pone muy difícil algunas veces, tengo la necesidad de hacer lo que me pide.

Jeremy trajo una muda limpia para cambiarme al menos estas ropas rasgadas y sucias y poder tener una apariencia medianamente normal. Luego salimos del granero en dirección a la casa. Una vez en la entrada, subimos al porche donde nos esperaba una Elena con el pelo aun húmedo pero cambiada de ropa y el padre sentados en una mesita. Con el desayuno preparado, Grayson se levantó para recibirme y me ofreció asiento. Jeremy se sentó a mi lado emocionado con la situación y de la hermana no esperaba el mismo recibimiento, pero es que tampoco saludó o levantó la vista del plato.

\- Perdona a Elena. Tiene mal despertar.- se disculpó el padre.

\- No importa. Lo mejor es darse una buena ducha fría por la mañana. Eso despeja a cualquiera- le recomiendo irónico a ella y le saco una risa al hombre.

Por fin capto su atención y me mira frunciendo el ceño. Le incomoda tenerme en frente, pero para mi es de lo mas entretenido chincharla.

\- Y bien Damon, cuéntanos... Que te ha hecho aparecer en esta parte del muro?- la pregunta de Grayson es la misma que me hago yo.

\- No sé, desperté en mitad del bosque sin recordar absolutamente nada.-

\- Ni siquiera sabia que era una vampiro...- añade Jer.- Se lo tuvimos que decir nosotros.-

Como todos en la mesa empezaron a comer, yo agarré un panecillo y junté algo de mantequilla. Tenia un hambre voraz, y aunque no era lo que mas me apetecía, tampoco era plan de dejarle tirado todo lo que habían preparado. Al llevarme a la boca la tostada y pegarle un mordisco los tres se me quedan mirando y pronto la suelto al plato para saber que estoy haciendo mal.

\- Perdón.- me disculpo por lo que haya hecho.

\- No, por Dios...- me incita el hombre a que siga.- Es que...tenia entendido que para ustedes nuestra comida es como basura caliente.-

\- Pues a mi no me sabe así. Está rica.-

\- Bueno... lo ha hecho Elena, así que no lo tiene que estar tanto.- saltó Jeremy con una broma ganándose un toque en la cabeza de su hermana.

\- Definitivamente Jeremy tiene razón. No en lo del desayuno de mi hija - aclara- pero si de que eres especial.-

No sabia como tomarme sus palabras. Mas especial que ser un vampiro?.

\- Por qué?. Por qué soy especial?.-

\- Eso es lo que intentaremos descubrir. Nos podemos ayudar mutuamente. Si aceptas.-

\- Lo siento, pero no entiendo en que puedo ayudarle yo.-

\- Soy doctor Damon. Hace tiempo que no hay vampiros por aquí y tú eres el primero con el que he podido entablar una conversación. Normalmente sois muy agresivos.-

Me puedo imaginar la percepción que tendrán de mi en estos momentos, pero yo no me identifico con esos seres.

\- Sigo sin entender...- no respondía a la gran cuestión.

\- Quiero demostrar si realmente tu raza y la mía pueden llegar a entenderse. Nuestra especie esta en peligro de extinción y a este ritmo desapareceremos o nos convertiremos en bolsas de sangre. En los tiempos que corren es mejor unirse al enemigo.-

Elena se mordía la lengua y resoplaba nada mas escuchar a su padre. Era contraria a su opinión y se notaba que odiaba cada cosa que decía, pero por respeto lo dejó hablar sin interrupción.

\- No se si le serviré de mucho, señor. No recuerdo nada.-

\- Pues te tendremos que enseñar, no crees?.- propone encantadisimo con la idea.

* * *

 **POv Elena**

Maldito vampiro de mierda, mentiroso y falso. Me dice que se va nada mas hablar con mi padre y no cumple con su palabra. Tonta de mi por creer en un demonio de la noche. Pero esto no quedará así. La invitación de mi padre no la pienso aceptar. Que viva ese monstruo aquí!? Con nosotros?. Definitivamente mi padre de tanto beber a perdido la cabeza.

Concluido el desayuno, sigo a papá hasta dentro de la casa, mientras que Jeremy se lleva a su nueva mascota a pasear por el campo. Tenia que hablar seriamente con él y por supuesto dejarle claro mi postura ante esta locura.

\- Pretendes destruir a esta familia?.- lo sigo hasta la cocina.

\- No empieces Elena. Es inofensivo, no lo ves?.-

\- Te recuerdo que es un chupa sangre que puede matarnos. No controla la sed de sangre y tuvo que beber de Crow para apaciguarla. Y ahora lo metes en la casa?.- le digo hecha un obelisco.

\- No será invitado por ahora, pero puede quedarse en el granero.-

\- Y que pasa si el tito o alguien de Mistic Falls lo ve?. Nos meteremos en problemas muy gordos.-

\- Tu tío no es nadie para decirme quien puede entrar en mi casa y quien no. Ademas, camina a la luz del sol. Nadie se dará cuenta de lo que es. Tendremos que tener cuidado solamente-

\- Tendremos?. No cuentes conmigo.-

Me ofende que se crea que permito esta tontería. Ni lo entiendo ni lo quiero entender.

\- Escúchame Elena...- entona firme-... Lo necesitamos para encontrar a tu madre. En este pueblo, el que tu defiendes, han pasado por completo de buscarla.- reprocha con rencor.- Damon por sus capacidades es el único que puede ayudarme a acercarme al muro, recoger pruebas y volver con vosotros.-

\- Que tienes pensado hacer?.- pregunto temerosa.

\- Mantengo la esperanza de que esté viva, pero seguramente estará en el otro lado.- comenta apenado posando sus manos sobre mis hombros.- No espero que lo entienda cariño, pero si que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Por eso no puedes decirlo en la academia ni a tu tío.-

Y una vez mas claudico ante todas las peticiones que me hacen. Es imposible decirles que no a estos testarudos y me enerve la sangre tener que aguantarme al vampiro por unos días.

Para salir del caos que se vive en mi casa, saco al caballo del establo para viajar al pueblo. Necesitaba volver a mi vida normal, conectar con gente que tenga pulso o simplemente le carburara el cerebro. Nada de eso quedaba ya en mi hogar...

Solo había dos kilómetros de distancia y al trote lo recorrí rápido. Crow estaba con energías y nos presentamos a las puertas de la casa de Bonnie en un santiamén. Es mi mejor amiga y a la primera que quería ver. Vivía en los pocos recintos urbanizados que quedaban por Mistic Falls. Cuando me dispongo a tocar al timbre coincide que la puerta se abre y pillo a la señora Bennet saliendo. Su agradable sonrisa me saca una a mi.

\- Buenos días Elena.-

\- Hola. Esta Bon en casa.?.-

\- Se ha ido con Caroline. Supongo que estarán en la plaza. Siempre se reúnen allí los jóvenes no?.- me informa y bufo decepcionada.- Acaso no te han dicho nada?.- pregunta preocupada ante mi reacción.

La verdad es que tenia ganas de hablar con ella a solas y no con Caroline de por medio. Pero que remedio...

\- No, si que me lo dijeron. Tal vez yo no me acordaría. Gracias.- me despido con la mano.

Llegando al centro, me aproximé a la plaza donde quedábamos todos los domingos antes de pasar las tardes con nuestras respectivas familias. Mistic Falls funcionaba por tradiciones y se componía de reglas. Algunas absurdas, pero acatables por el bien común. Una de las principales era que no había algo mas poderoso que la familia. Y todos los humanos somos una familia.

Ato a Crow al árbol y aproximándome al banco donde Car y Bon permanecía sentadas de cháchara, las saludo eufórica y contentísima por verlas. Cuando creí que esos chupa sangres me matarían, ellas fueron las primeras que me vinieron a la mente.

\- Donde estabas?.- me pregunta la rubia dándome un enorme recibimiento.

\- No la agobies.- se mete por medio Bon y me achucha.- Has estado enferma?. Fui a tu casa ayer antes de que oscureciera y nadie abría la puerta.-

\- Estoy bien. Es que os tengo que contar muchas cosas.- les explico y las hago sentar.

\- Si, pero antes tienes que saber que Matt esta como loco. Lleva un día sin verte y no para de preguntar por ti.-

\- En serio?.- dejo de lado mi historia para centrarme en la información de mi amiga.

Podria ponerme a saltar a la pata coja de la alegría, pero no quería ser tan obvia.

\- Se extrañó al no verte en la academia. Por eso te pregunto si estas enferma ya que nunca faltas a un entrenamiento.-

\- Es que no sabéis lo que me ha pasado chicas. El otro día...- antes de continuar alguien me detiene tapándome los ojos.

El olor de su perfume me dio una pista de quien podría ser. De repente el horror pasado estos días y la preocupación por que descubrieran lo que mi familia tiene guardado en el granero desaparecen de un plumazo.

\- Quien soy?.-

Le retiro las manos y doy un giro de 180 grados para volverme a él y abrazarlo por el cuello para traerlo a mis labios. Tenia entre mis brazos a mi flamante, valiente, fuerte y guapísimo novio.

\- Hola nena.-

\- Hola.- entono bobalicona.

Iba con la ropa de oficial. En la academia estaba a punto de graduarse, igual que en el instituto y yo andaba entristecida porque el año siguiente lo mandarían para Withmore. Menos mal que pronto podré reunirme con él. No paro de repetirme que tan solo queda un año mas para mi y ya está, tendré la vida soñada...

\- Donde te metes?. Faltaste ayer al entrenamiento, el comandante está enfadado.-

\- Ya... Lo siento.-

\- Tienes que tomártelo en serio, Elena. Esto no es un juego.-

De verdad que era necesario que regañara como una niña pequeña delante de mis amiga?.

\- Lo se y no faltaré mas. Por suerte el comandante es mi tío, me perdonará.- presumo para que se tranquilice.

A veces Matt se toma las cosas a la tremenda y cuando se le mete un objetivo entre ceja y ceja quiere que salga todo perfecto. Como nuestra relación...Es incapaz de ver el esfuerzo que hago para estar al nivel de sus expectativas.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Paseando por los términos de las tierras Gilbert, el paisaje permanecía hermoso con esos extensos campos y el enorme bosque que los resguardaba. Hacia un estupendo día y mi buen humor crecía conforme andaba.

\- Se te ve relajado.- comenta a mi lado Jeremy.

\- Es que esto me relaja.- cierro mis ojos para que el sol me diera en la cara.- Aunque...- los abro nada mas sentir el ruido de mis tripas.

\- Tienes hambre?.-

\- Un poco...- digo avergonzado.

\- Normal. No has tomado nada de sangre desde anoche.- se saca la mochila que portaba sobre los hombros y rebusca algo en ella.- Toma.-

Extiende su mano ofreciendo una pequeña bolsa trasparente llena de sangre. La miré con gula, pero no quise precipitarme. Aun pareciendo un perro ansioso, respetaría estas pautas que resultan ser extrañas para mi. Porque lo primero que me pide el cuerpo es morder el cuello del pequeño.

\- Gracias.-

No lo pensé dos veces y bebí de la bolsa hasta dejarla seca. Conforme la sangre caía por mi garganta, una sensacion extraordinaria invadía cada poro de mi piel y todo a mi alrededor pasó a ser mas brillante y hermoso. Es como un aliento de vida.

\- Vaya...- dice Jeremy con la boca abierta.

\- Que.-

\- Tus ojos... Son oscuros.-

Me los toco e instintivamente paso la punta de mi lengua por los colmillos. Estaban mas largos de lo normal.

\- Lo siento, yo...- me doy la vuelta para esconder mi horrible cara.

\- No te disculpes. Ha sido una pasada. Con Crow no te pusiste así.-

\- Es verdad. Que me pasa?.-

\- Es que lo que hay en la bolsa no es sangre de animal, si no de una persona.-

\- De verdad?. De quien?.-

\- De algún paciente de mi padre. Me la ha dado porque sabia que la necesitarías. No puedes alimentarte solo de sangre de animal. A la larga eso no te satisface y probablemente pierdas el control.-

\- No quiero que pase eso.-

\- Por eso beberás de estas bolsas. No se puede comparar a la sangre del cuerpo, pero hace el apaño.- me guiña el ojo con complicidad.

Su apoyo y comprensión, a pesar de corta edad, es satisfactoria para mi. Si no fuese por él aun seguiría vagando por el bosque solo.

Proseguimos con el paseo mientras mantenemos la misma conversación banal hasta que llegó a lo interesante. Con una gran inteligencia hablaba sobre mi raza, lo que supuso su descubrimiento para los humanos y posteriormente los estrago que causaron.

\- El mundo se ha vuelto loco.- digo con desanimo.- Puedo preguntarte algo?.-

\- Lo que quieras.-

\- Por que ustedes no me odiáis como lo hace tu hermana?.-

\- Bueno, en mi caso los niños de mi edad se supone que no debemos saber de vuestra existencia hasta los 15 años. Para protegernos la inocencia y esas tonterías.- explica sin darle demasiada importancia.- En el caso de mi hermana es mas especial. Hasta hace poco no os odiaba. Fue el momento de meterse en esa academia lo que la hizo cambiar. Pero mis padres nunca han estado de acuerdo en inculcarnos rencor hacia vosotros. A pesar de que somos Gilbert.-

\- Que significa?.

\- Que somos una de las familias fundadoras, de donde provienen los cazadores de vampiros. Mi padre es uno de ellos y cuando Elena y yo alcancemos la mayoría de edad perteneceremos al clan.-

\- Pero si sois cazadores...Por qué me acogéis?.-

\- No te asustes. Mi padre pasa de esas chorradas, igual que yo. Él prefiere estudiaros y averiguar si podemos convivir en paz.-

\- Tu hermana tiene razón. Os meteréis en problemas por mi culpa.-

\- A Elena ni caso. Desde que sale con Matt Donovan se ha vuelto una petarda.-

\- Elena tiene novio?.- intenté no sonar muy decepcionado.

\- Si. Un rubio de cabellos relucientes, con ojos claro y capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio y también en la academia. Iría en un corcel si lo tuviese.-

Por los gestos y el tono asqueado de Jeremy noto que no le cae muy bien. La curiosidad me invade de inmediato.

\- Hace mucho que salen?.-

\- Un par de años por lo menos. Están como predestinados o eso dice ella.-

Al parecer está enamorada y tengo la rara impresión de sentir un pellizco en el estomago. Esa sensación me deja en silencio y Jeremy me golpea levemente para que reaccione.

\- Eh! Te apetece correr?. Así pruebas tu super velocidad.- propone con ímpetu.

Tal vez es lo mejor que puedo hacer para despejarme de estos pensamientos que me llevan a una Elena con novio y yo con una rabia que se iba acumulando por dentro.

Luego de comprobar uno de los tantos poderes que tengo, volví a la granja Gilbert con un Jeremy flipando por lo que habían visto sus ojos y y mas cuando lo traje hasta aquí así. No podía ocultar su cara de alegría.

\- Gracias de verdad. Ha sido alucinante. Tenemos que repetirlo.-

\- Cuando quieras.-

\- Bueno, voy a cambiarme de ropa y te veo en el almuerzo. Hoy papá quiere comer en el jardín!- celebra ilusionado.- Te hemos dejado también ropa para ti en la guardilla.- chocamos los puños en forma de despedida, algo que me hace sonreír cada vez que lo hacemos. Es una manera muy peculiar de decir adiós.

Entrando en el establo, voy a subir por la escaleras y de pronto Elena aparece a lomos de Crow. Montaba con autentica soltura, como si de una amazona se tratase, y su melena suelta cayéndole por los hombros, con esos vaqueros ajustados a sus esbeltas piernas me cortaban la respiración. Pero que me pasa?. Esta chica me esta haciendo la vida imposible, no puedo ni debo de mirarla de esa manera.

Con la seriedad que siempre me recibe, se baja del caballo guardándolo en el establo y nada mas meterlo viene hacia mi con paso firme. Un aparente cabreo se palpa en su rostro, pero ya no me sorprende. Simplemente mi presencia la irrita, y cualquier cosa que haga o diga la enfada hasta tales extremos que es incomprensible. Pero extrañamente eso me gusta.

\- Me prometiste que te irías.- amenaza con su dedo acusador.

\- No te prometí nada. Dije que me iría cuando supiera algo sobre mi pasado y aun sigo sin saber.-

\- Cuando te darás cuenta de que mi padre es un borracho que no sabe lo que dice?.-

Me sorprende la manera que tiene de referirse a su padre. El tono que utiliza basta para deducir que su relacion con él no es muy buena.

\- Yo creo que estaba muy sereno cuando me invitó.- le discuto.

\- Quieres saber que eres?. Yo te lo diré.- con actitud chulesca pone sus brazos en jarra enfrentándose a mi.- Eres un ser despreciable, oscuro y sin corazón. Nada bueno puede haber ti, ya que estas muertos y los muertos no pueden sentir.-

Eso no es verdad, porque si lo fuese no me sentiría lastimado por sus palabras. Decido que hasta aquí llegó tanta humillación por su parte...

\- Pues un ser tan despreciable como yo te ha salvado la vida.- le recuerdo harto de sus insultos.

\- Y por eso te debo algo?. No lo creo.-

\- No, pero un poco de agradecimiento no estaría mal.-

\- Eres un vampiro. No tengo que darte las gracias por obsequiarme con un minuto mas de vida.-

Esa palabrita enciende la mecha y exploto agarrándola del brazo y acortando la mínima distancia que ya nos separaba.

\- Me llamo Damon. No vampiro.- contesto entre dientes.

A pocos centímetros de su rostro, relajo la mandíbula y todo la fuerza que ejercía sobre su brazo cuando observo esos ojos redondos de chocolate mirando hacia mis labios. Hubo un momento, solo un instante que todo se paró. No nos moveríamos en el segundo mas eterno del mundo, pero yo lo único que deseaba era recorrer el camino que me lleva a su boca. Joder Damon, haz algo ya o te vas a quedar como un pasmarote embobado en sus rosados y carnosos labios?

\- Mientras vivas en mi casa...- exhala en un susurro y su expresión se endurece conforme lo dice.- ... te llamaré como me de la gana.- dice con resentimiento acumulado y tira para que la suelte.

Sin más se gira dándome con su larga melena en la cara y la tregua que quería ofrecerle queda muy lejana por ahora. Esta niña está sacándome de mis casillas y solo por fastidiarla tengo mas ganas de quedarme.

 **CONtinuara...**

* * *

 **Estoy feliz por que o guste la historia. De verdad gracias por leer. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry por la espera, pero ha sido una semana complicada. Espero tener el otro pronto.**

 **Millones de gracias por cada review. Me encantan y solo os puedo agradecer por darme unos minutillos de vuestro precioso tiempo. De verdad, gracias.**

 **Este capi va dedicado a los estudiantes que han acabadado ( o estan a punto) los examenes. Espero que os haya ido bien ;) . Y para mi angelito decirle que me alegro que ya esté free de todo. Eres la que le das vida al grupo XDD.**

 **PD: Nos aburro más. Aquí teneis el capi. Espero que os guste y como siempre deseando leer vuestra opinion. Besosss. MJ**

* * *

 **POv Elena.**

No almorcé, no cené y tal vez vaya a dormir a la casa. Paso de tener que compartir o pisar las mismas tierra que ese maldito condenado. Si cree que voy a dejarlo en paz la tiene clara. No lo necesitamos para buscar a mamá y se lo voy a demostrar a mi padre. Tengo que volver hablar con Matt. Se lo pediré a él y como mi novio debería ayudarme.

Toco las puertas de su casa y me abre el señor Donovan. Después de los pertinentes saludos, me informó que aun no llegaba de la academia. Tenia un asunto que tratar y se retrasaría una media hora mas o menos. Preferí quedarme entonces en el porche hasta que llegara, a pesar de que su padre insistió en que entrara.

Lo esperé una hora mas o menos, incluso se hizo de noche. Tenia el pensamiento de quedarme a dormir y comentarle sobre el asunto de mi madre, pero hoy no podría ser...El toque de queda me impedía deambular por la calle y por nada del mundo entraría en su casa a aguantar a la pesada de la madre. Así que me levanto para irme y, antes de subirme a Crow, su coche aparece cruzando la esquina al final de la calle. Cuando se baja sonríe al percatarse de mi presencia y me acerco para recibirlo.

\- Que haces aquí?. Vienes a dormir conmigo?.- me da un pico.

\- Si, pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo.- detengo sus juguetonas manos.

\- Bueno o malo?.- pregunta temeroso ante mi seco comportamiento.

Desde que desaparecí casi un día entero y el ni siquiera se pregunto por mi estoy muy poco receptiva a sus mimos.

\- Eso depende. Habéis estado por los limites del muro buscando alguna pista de mi madre últimamente?.-

\- Elena...- suspira.- Ya te dije que por ahora la búsqueda de tu madre está paralizada. Nadie puede acercarse a ese muro ahora mismo. Es peligroso para nuestras vidas.-

\- Y que pasa con ella?.-

\- Daremos con ella, te lo prometo.- posa sus manos sobre mis hombros.- Pero ahora es imposible. El consejo no permite que abandonemos el pueblo y que provoquemos algún conflicto con ellos. Tenemos que protegerlo. Entiéndelo, Miranda no puede estar por encima de la comunidad.-

Me entran ganas de meterles sus sermones por el culo, pero no merece la pena...

\- Ni siquiera yo estoy por encima de la comunidad, verdad?.-

\- Vamos nena.- enseña todo sus dientes blancos en una amplia sonrisa, esa que le queda tan bien y lo hace tan guapo, pero que no evita que me retire de su contacto bruscamente y regrese a mi caballo.- Elena no te enfades. Quédate a dormir, anda.-

\- Que te arrope tu madre, ya que tú si tienes.-

Tiro de Crow para que trote y salgo pitada de allí. Odio que tenga millones de prioridades y la primera nunca sea yo, a pesar de tener planeada nuestra vida juntos. No lo entiendo...

Decepcionada con mi novio y entristecida por el recuerdo de mi madre, llego derrotada al establo y guardo el caballo en su cuadra. Antes de salir para regresar a la casa, miro hacia la guardilla e instintivamente me entró la curiosidad. Que estaría haciendo el vampiro?. Subo sigilosa y observo como los ropajes estaban hecho un ovillo en un esquina y la cama seguía intacta.

\- Me buscabas?.- sale de detrás de una montaña de paja.

Con el torso al descubierto y solo unos pantalones de pijama, tengo que tragar saliva para que no se me cayera la mandíbula al suelo. Esta tremendo, maldita sea!. La única pega que pudo ponerle es que es algo paliducho para mi gusto, pero nada mas observar la leve ristra de bello que baja del ombligo hasta desaparecer en sus pantalones vuelvo a pensar que sigue siendo sexy a pesar del color de su piel.

Tierra llamando a Elena Gilbert, por favor responda... No es por nada, pero te estas recreando demasiado y se esta dando cuenta, porque dibuja una sonrisita. Contra resta este despiste con hostilidad. Vamos!

\- Venia porque albergaba la esperanza de no ver tu careto nunca más, pero hoy no tengo suerte.- mi conciencia manda y yo ejecuto.

Y con mi tono sarcástico me intento despedir. Digo intento porque de nuevo se entromete en mi camino.

\- Por qué me odias?.- va directamente al grano.

\- Te hago una lista?. Ya lo sabes.-

\- No. Se que odias lo que soy. Pero a mi?. Yo no te hecho nada.-

\- Pero nos lo llegaras hacer. No se puede confiar en vosotros.-

\- Tampoco me has dado esa oportunidad.-

\- Ahora me vas a decir que no has pensado en chupar de nuestra yugular al menos una vez?.-

Mi pregunta lo calla y me apunto un tanto.

\- Estoy intentando controlarlos. No es fácil, sabes?.-

\- Pues por eso te quiero fuera.-

\- No me voy a ir.-

\- Se lo diré a todos y acabaras ardiendo el la plaza del pueblo. Te lo juro.- su tozudez provoca que la mía aumente.

\- Y por que no lo has hecho ya?. Has tenido prácticamente todo el día para delatarme. Alertar a tu tío o a tu novio.- proclama irónico.- A lo mejor tienes tú mas interés en mi que Grayson y Jer.-

Quien le ha hablado de Matt?. Ah, si!. El bocazas de mi hermanito. Cuando lo vea se va enterar. No tiene el derecho a airear mi vida privada.

\- Mas quisieras. Y no he dicho nada porque es mi familia pedazo de imbecil. A lo mejor tu raza no es capaz de amar, pero en esta parte del mundo no se traiciona a las personas que quieres.-

\- Dejaras algún día de insultarme?.- exasperado, vuelve a ponerse en frente y de nuevo, repitiendo la misma escena de este medio día, se acerca peligrosamente.- Solo te pido un poco de respeto.-

\- No te lo has ganado y dudo que algún día pase. Para mi no eres mas que uno de ellos y siempre será así.-

Camina un paso para atrás y puedo respirar aliviada. Su aproximación me estaba dejando sin aliento y encima otra vez miré a sus labios. No se porqué lo hago, pero se podría decir que no tiene la boca precisamente fea. Mis hirientes palabras provocan una leve mueca en ellos y se hace un lado para dejarme pasar. Por lo menos tiene educación...

\- Espera!.-

Puffff, lo que le ha durado...

\- Queeee...-

\- Esta noche quiero ir al muro. Mirar si encuentro algo de mi pasado que me haga recordar.-

\- Suerte y no te pierdas.- le deseo sarcástica bajando por las escaleras.

\- También por si encuentro alguna pista sobre tu madre. Te gustaría acompañarme?.-

Me detengo y lo miro por si me lo está diciendo en serio. No quiero volver a ese horrible sitio, la primera y única vez casi me matan, pero las ganas de saber algo de mi madre son mas fuertes. Si mi padre lleva razón y está al otro lado, debe de haber alguna constancia de ello.

* * *

 **POv Damon**

Salimos de la granja en dirección al muro. Nos llevaría toda la noche ir y venir, pero merecerá la pena si el recorrido nos sirve para que de una vez por todas pueda ganarme la confianza de ella. Me hizo gracia que cogiera el arco y las flechas antes de partir. Por lo visto no se separa de su arma y solo espero que no la vuelva a utiizar contra mi. Es de gatillo facil e intentaré no enfadarla para que no se repita.

A mi lado, nos adentramos en el oscuro bosque andando a paso ligero y en un completo silencio. Era una de sus condiciones, que ni le hablara, pero no dijo nada de mirarla. Me quedé embobado en el contorno de su perfil y la indumentaria que llevaba, sobre todo en esos vaqueros ajustados que realzaban su trasero. Encima es admirable que a pesar de su juventud sea valiente y decidida.

Pasando mas tiempo de lo debido observandola, al final me pilla y frunce el ceño.

\- Que estas mirando?.-

\- Ahm...- vamos Damon busca una respuesta rápida.- Creo que he escuchado un ruido.-

\- En serio?.- instintivamente mira a su alrededor y asustada se arrima resguardándose en mi.- Donde?-

Oh mierda... Pensaba que sacaría su arco o algo por el estilo, pero contra todo pronostico está asustada. Lo malo es que eso me gusta y ahora solo deseo abrazarla para protegerla de todo lo malo.

\- Solo ha sido un pájaro.- le confirmo para su tranquilidad.

Cuando nota la escasa distancia que nos separa, se aleja avergonzada porque será la primera vez que es ella quien viene a mi y no al revés.

\- No me pegues mas esos sustos.-

Y como ya viene siendo costumbre, oculta la poca simpatía que me puede tener tras una coraza de ira y odio. Pasando por mi lado para seguir caminando, permaneció todo el rato un par de pasos adelantada y no se giró ni solo momento.

Casi llegando al muro, hace un pausa y se saca el arco que lo tenia cruzado para armarse con las flechas. No entendía porque tanto temor, ya que no nos habíamos encontrado a nadie y solo los animales campaban por estos lares.

\- Yo creo que pudo ser por aquí.-

\- El que?.-

\- El lugar donde se la pudieron llevar. Ella solía venir hasta estos limites para recoger bayas.-

\- Cuanto tiempo hace que desapareció?.-

\- Un par de meses o así.-

\- Y crees que es posible que la hayan dejado con vida.-

\- Si mi padre lo cree, yo tambien.- responde escueta.- - Si nos dividimos seremos mas efectivos.-

Ahora se hace la valiente?.

\- No creo que eso sea una buena idea.- me niego en rotundo a dejarla sola.

\- Así abarcaremos mas terreno. No nos separaremos mucho. Tú solo afina tu oído por si hay problemas.- dispone llevando las riendas de la situación.

\- Pero no te vayas lejos.-

Rueda los ojos y pasa tres pueblos de mis advertencias. Aun así la dejo ir, porque pobre de él quien se encuentre con ella. Yo por mi parte fui a inspeccionar mi zona mientras intentaba escuchar sus pisadas cada vez mas lejanas. Esta chica esta dispuesta a sacar lo peor de mi si no me hace caso.

Pendiente de sus pisadas, llegué al muro y me planté frente a el. Esa pared de hormigón se elevaba hasta el cielo y no tenia fin. Quien construiría tal monstruosidad para separar un mundo y dividirlo en dos?. Y lo mas importante... Por qué?. Tanto misterio me llena de curiosidad y, aunque lo primero es saber sobre mi pasado, lo siguiente es enterarme en que momento se fue todo a la mierda. Pero por lo que veo tantas incógnitas no las respondería una enorme piedra, ya que es lo único que hay. Miras a ambos lados y sigue la muralla hasta el infinito. Nada más...

De regreso a por Elena, en el camino siento como algo se me engancha al zapato y me agacho para quitármelo. Recubierto de maleza, pude distinguir una cadena de plata. Tiré y saqué medio enterrado en la tierra un collar de una mujer. Estaba roto por el cierre y tenia pinta de que fue arrancado del cuello de su dueña a la fuerza. Será de la madre de Elena?. No lo sé, pero yo lo guardo por si acaso. Estamos aquí por pruebas, no?.

Divagando sobre como le daría el collar, mi radar se alarma al escuchar revuelo a unos kilómetros. Ya no escucho los pasos de Elena o su armoniosa respiración. Le habrá pasado algo?. No lo pienso dos veces y corro siguiendo el rastro de su perfume.

Al llegar cerca de su posición, la encuentro escondida y pegada a un árbol. Temblorosa con su arco en las manos, solo tengo que mirar mas allá para saber la razón. Tras ella había tres vampiros hablando entre ellos. Dos eran los tíos de la otra noche y parecían que discutían, pero no le prestaría la suficiente atencion al estar mas pendiente de la chica. Cuando me vio, su cara descompuesta cambió a una expresion mas calmada. Sin duda se alegraba de verme y le pedí llevándome el dedo a mis labios que guardara silencio. Antes de que sigilosamente fuera a por ella, uno de los vampiros alzo mas de la cuenta la voz y dijo algo que provocó que me detuviese.

\- Es inútil buscarlo por aquí. Fue detrás de esa bruja por nuestra parte del muro.-

\- Ya, pero son ordenes.- le responde el otro con seriedad.

Creo que era el que llevaba el mando, porque lo observaba todo y era el que estaba mas alerta.

\- Seguro que se está pegando la fiesta padre y nosotros preocupados por nada.- comenta el tercero de ellos.- Ademas, dijo que no pisaría más la tierra de los vivos.-

\- Lo peor va ser cuando se entere de que una niñata nos dejó KO y ha matado a uno de los nuestros. Se va pillar un cabreo...-

\- Callaos!.- les pidió autoritario.- No me puedo concentrar si estáis de cháchara. Tenemos una misión y debemos cumplirlas.- espeta autoritario.

\- No serás que lo echas de menos?. Sois uña y carne, reconocelo.- le dice pinchándolo.

\- Te partiría el cuello Kol, pero no quiero arrastrar con tu cuerpo hasta el otro lado.-

Como no tenia pajolera idea de a quien se referían y la cosa se caldeaba por momentos, aproveché que estaban entretenidos para llegar hasta Elena. Recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos, se aferró a mi camisa como un clavo ardiente y clavó la frente en mi pecho. El corazón le latía a mil y le puse las manos en los costados para que se tranquilizara.

\- Solo tienes que pedirlo y nos iremos en menos de un segundo.- murmuro en su oído con cuidado de que no nos escuchen.

Elena levanta la cabeza para mírame a los ojos y afirma con la cabeza repetidamente. Los nervios la estaban comiendo por dentro.

\- Sacame de aquí.-

\- Agárrate bien.-

Sin dilación, la alzo en mis brazos y ella rodea con los suyos mi cuello. La sujeto firmemente y me la llevo de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

El tiempo careció de importancia. Quería salir de este espantoso sitio como fuese y no volver escuchar las voces de esos seres. Aun regresan a mi mente imágenes de aquella noche que intentaron matarme y todo mi cuerpo se estremece. Gracias a Dios ahora estoy con Damon y solo espero ver mi casa cuando abra los ojos.

Me sostiene fuertemente y parte de mi se siente segura entre sus brazos. Pero la otra parte restante me dice que no baje la guardia, que esto no significa nada...

\- Hemos llegado.-

Desentierro la cara de su pecho y con lentitud abro los parpados. Invadiéndome una enorme alegría, compruebo que estoy en las puertas de la granja y suspiro de alivio. Ya van dos veces en menos de 48 horas que me emociono cuando llego a casa.

Poco a poco me deja en el suelo y por fin planto los pies en tierra firme, pero sigo agarrada a su cuello. No se por cuanto tiempo, porque su mirada penetrante me hipnotiza de tal manera que mis brazos no se separaban. La cabeza clamaba para que lo hiciera, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

\- Estas bien?.- preguntó con sincera preocupación.

\- Si.- afirmo casi un susurro. Casi no podía hablar, ni moverme, estoy totalmente paralizada. Que me pasa?. Reacciona maldita seaaaa!.- Ahm...- carraspeo exageradamente y al fin lo liberó.- Casi está amaneciendo. Tengo que entrar antes de que mi padre se despierte y nos mate por la locura que acabamos de hacer.-

\- Vale.-

Me doy la vuelta y subo los escalones de mi porche con ligereza hasta detenerme en la puerta. Él espera que entre y antes de cerrar me giro para decirle algo más.

\- Gracias.- al menos le debo eso.

\- De nada.- curva su sonrisa y parte para el establo.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo sobre ella pensativa. Intentando calmar la respiración, me acuerdo de su media sonrisa y rapidamente provoca una en mi. Su compañía en esta aventura no ha sido del todo mala y eso por extraño que parezca ya no me disgusta del todo.

Llego a mi cuarto y me tiro en la cama. Estaba derrotada por tantos sobresaltos, sin contar que la presencia de Damon es agotadora. Y con su nombre en la mente, caigo en un sueño profundo...

Al día siguiente opto por olvidar lo de anoche. No dejo de pensar que le di las gracias a ese vampiro y estuve entre sus brazos tan solo unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. La lógica era ser agradecida por lo que hizo, pero no puedo tener mas simpatía por él, no puede pasar de ahí. La situación es algo rara y la verdad que no se como manejarlo ya que parece un humano, se comporta como tal y es lo que mas me confunde de todo esto.

Pero no Elena, no, no, no y no. Tienes que tener claro lo que es y no dudar de su condición. Tal vez esté esperando a que bajes la guardia para luego dar su estoque final. No lo sé, pero por si acaso sigue sin fiarte.

Preparo el desayuno como cada mañana y como hace un día resplandeciente, pongo la mesa en el porche para comer fuera. Mi dulce y traicionero hermano fue el primero que se levantó y comenzó a comer con un hambre voraz sin esperar a nadie. Le di un cogotazo en la cabeza para que parara. Donde está su educación?.

\- Eh!.- se queja con la tostada en la boca.- Tengo prisa.-

\- Y cual es la urgencia?.-

\- Quiero ir al establo a ver a Damon.-

\- Ya estamos...- bufo fastidiada al escuchar ese nombre.- Tu vampirito no se va ir a ningún lado, asi que vamos a esperar a papá. Bajará en un momento.-

\- Papá no está.-

\- No llegó anoche a casa?.-

Como si no lo supiera ya, seguro estará durmiendo la mona en el suelo de algún bar.

\- Durmió en casa, pero se levantó temprano para ir a la clínica.-

\- Ha ido a la clínica?.- no oculto mi sorpresa.

Llevaba tiempo sin pisarla. Desde que mi madre desapareció se ha recluido y no ha querido saber nada de nadie, incluido sus hijos. Solo se ha dedicado a beber y beber ...

\- Si. Tiene ganas de volver a ser el de antes.-

\- A ver si es verdad.- deseaba recuperar a mi padre de todo corazón.

\- Creo que la presencia de Damon ha cambiado su perspectiva. Esta muy ilusionado por enseñarle y sobre todo que le ayude en la busquedad de mamá.-

\- Dudo que eso lleve algún lado Jer.-

Sin querer contarle donde estuve anoche, quise dejarle claro que lo de mamá será un tema dificil de resolver.

\- Bueno, pero tendremos que intentarlo, no?. Por lo pronto voy a ir a llevarle a Damon su desayuno y la ropa que le compramos ayer. No se puede vestir con la ropa de papá, parece un viejo.- informa pegando otro bocado al pan y levantándose de la silla.

\- Espera, le habéis comprado ropa?.-

\- Pues claro. O acaso prefieres que vaya desnudo?.- pregunta con segundas arqueando sus cejas.

Su bromita me saca de quicio y le tiro una cuchara que esquiva con facilidad. Corriendo, entró en la casa entre risas y desapareció de mi vista. Mejor, porque si no lo iba matar...Nada mas decir lo del denudo, se me viene a la mente cuando ayer salió con el torso al descubierto y una rabia incontrolable se apodera de mi cada vez que me acuerdo.

Después del desayuno recojo mi desordenada casa y me visto para ir al pueblo. Necesito despejarme y ya aprovecho para hacerle una visita a Bonnie, que pilla de camino. Cuando voy al establo a sacar a Crow, oigo a Jeremy hablar con él desde la guardilla y, aunque fuese una tentación escucharlos, saco de la cuadra al caballo y me voy. No debiera interesarme en absoluto lo que tenga que decir Damon. Quiero decir ese vampiro...

Maldita sea, deja de llamarlo por su nombre!. Desde anoche que lo haces y te recuerdo que no es una persona. Es un demonio y para ti tiene que seguir siéndolo. Menos mal que tengo mi conciencia para golpearme y regresar a la realidad. Tanto tratar con él ya me estaba confundiendo...

Cuando llego a Mistic Falls, paso por la urbanización de Bonnie y me detengo frente a su casa. Amarrando a Crow al árbol mas cercano, llamo a la puerta y mi amiga me recibe con un abrazo nada mas abrirla. Pasando para dentro, nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y me invita a un té.

\- Creí que hoy no te vería. Llevas unos días que no sales de la granja. Estas bien?.- pregunta preocupada sirve el té en las tazas.

\- Si, si... Es que ...- titubeo porque no quiero mentir, pero no me queda otra.- Han surgido algunos problemillas.-

\- Es por tu padre?. Sigue bebiendo?.-

\- Al parecer lleva dos días sobrio.-

\- Ves?. Solo era una etapa, Elena. Ha andado muy deprimido por la desaparición de tu madre y es normal que se refugiara en la bebida. Pero se habrá dado cuenta de que os tiene que criar.- me da ánimos.

Pero yo no los necesitaba. Sabia perfectamente cual era la razón por la que ha dejado de beber y no eramos sus hijos. Eso me molesta y decido confesar esta presión que me oprime el pecho.

\- Tal vez tengo que contarte algo...-

\- El qué?.-

Bonnie apoya con los codos en la mesa prestándome toda su atencion e intento explicarle todo lo que me ha pasado estos días lo mejor que puedo. Porque era una locura y ni yo entendia como habia sucedido.

\- Madre mía...Estuviste cerca de muro?.-

\- Si. Mi hermano tuvo la maravillosa idea de ir en busca de mi madre el solito. Menos mal que lo seguí.- aun respiro aliviada porque no le pasara nada.

\- Pero ese niño está loco!. Os podiais haber encontrado con vampiros. Es que se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle?.-

\- De hecho...- hago una pausa.- Nos encontramos a cuatro.-

\- Queee?. Dios Santo, Elena!. Tú estas bien?. Os pudisteis esconder?.- se aturulla con tanta pregunta.

\- No nos dio tiempo. Dos de ellos me capturaron y el otro fue a por Jeremy, que pudo escapar.-

Con un gran susto en el cuerpo, mi amiga se tapa la boca. No cabe del asombro y no es para menos.

\- Pero... Te hicieron algo?.-

\- Estuvieron a punto, pero acabaron antes con el cuello roto y el que fue a por Jeremy muerto.-

\- Te cargaste a tres vampiro tú sola?.-

\- Yo precisamente no.- digo fastidiada.

No es por nada, pero me hubiera encantado ser la primera mujer en el pueblo que mata a un demonio.

\- Espera...- piensa- Has dicho que había cuatro. Que pasó con el otro?.-

Y termino de contar la historia completa. De como uno de esos seres nos salvó la vida, enfrentándose a los de su misma especie por dos humanos y ayudándonos a llegar a casa. Luego vino la invitación de mi padre a pasar la noche y el trato de quedarse hasta que supiera donde está parado. Bonnie no se inmutaba y solo escuchaba lo que soltaba por la boca.

\- Entonces...- digo para finalizar.- ... ahora está en la granja hasta que decida irse.- le di unos segundos para que lo asimilara, pero mi amiga no reaccionaba. - Por favor, di algo. Se que es peligroso traerlo a Mistic Falls y darle cobijo, pero tengo que apoyar a mi familia. No puedo traicionarlos.-

\- Si os pillan os meteréis en un grave problema.- advierte con temor.

\- Lo sé. Pero esos dos tercos no quieren entender.-

\- Oh, Elena...- se apiada de mi.- Debes tener mucho cuidado. No se puede confiar en esos seres.-

\- Eso tambien lo sé. Por eso no se que hacer. Se supone que tengo que velar por la seguridad de mi raza, pero... - no llego a terminar la frase porque me quedo en blanco.

\- Pero qué?.- Bonnie se percata de algún gesto que hace mi cara y arquea la ceja.- Acaso te gusta tener a un vampiro bajo tu techo?.-

\- Que!?. No!.-

\- Como es?.- pregunta intrigada.

\- Pues es ...-

\- Esta bueno?.- no me deja terminar.

\- Bueno...-

\- Eso es que sí.- se frota las manos divertida y rapidamente agarra las mías casi echándose sobre la mesa.- Quiero conocerlo, por favor.- pone su mirada suplicante.- Pleaseeee.-

\- No es una buena idea.-

\- Oh, vamos Elena. Nunca he visto a uno. Solo en las fotos que nos enseñan en los libros. Tú has sobrevivido a tres y tienes a uno de inquilino.-

\- Mas bien de ocupa en el granero.- le rectifico. Por mi mente no pasa tenerlo mucho mas tiempo por casa. Contra mas rondaba por nuestras tierras, mas posibilidades había de que lo descubriesen.

\- Pero un ocupa buenorro al fin y al cabo.-

Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja me deja descolocada. Pero como a pasado de la preocupacion a la fascinancion en un segundo?. El vampiro llamaba a todos la atencion, pero lo que era a mi solo me creaba quebraderos de cabeza.

\- No se yo Bonnie...-

\- Anda... venga...- entona como una niña caprichosa y pega saltitos en la silla.

\- Esta bien.- su actitud me hace gracia y acepto sin remedio.- Eso sí, la rubia no debe enterarse por nada del mundo. Contra menos gente lo sepa mejor.-

Caroline era una de principales personas que no lo podía saber. Su madre era la sheriff del pueblo, su padre uno de los fundadores y ella estaba conmigo en la academia, por lo que repudiaba y odiaba a los vampiros en la misma medida que yo. En cambio la familia de Bonnie, los Bennet, eran mas neutrales. Nunca se han decantado por un bando u otro.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Jeremy trajo ropa nueva para que me cambiara. Era de agradecer, ya que la ropa de su padre me quedaba un par de tallas grande. Con otro estilo diferente, me enfundo la camisa blanca de tirantes y los ajustados vaqueros que me han comprado.

\- Lo cogí a ojo, lo siento.- me dice cuando me ve con todo puesto.

\- No pasa nada.- en realidad mis partes nobles estaban demasiado apretujadas, pero a caballo regalado no le mires el diente...

\- Mi padre ha ido a la consulta un momento, pero volverá. Mientras podemos dar un paseo.- propone ilsionado.

\- O podemos charlar.- opto por otra alternativa, que es la que me interesa a mi.

\- Claro, que quieres saber?.-

\- Pues...- tenia tantas cosas que no se por donde empezar.- Como volvimos a la vida?. Se supone que estoy muerto. Que ocurrió?.-

\- No lo sabemos. Según lo que estudiamos y nos cuentan en la escuela es que aparecisteis de la nada, arrebatándonos todo y decididos a extinguir nuestra raza.- explica ignorante.- Desde que tengo uso de razón nos atemorizan con vuestro fantasma.-

\- Os vuelven contra nosotros?.-

\- Algo así. Se encargan de comernos el coco para luego llegar a la mayoría de edad y reclutarte para su ejercito de super cazadores.- según su manera de hablar se le notaba que no quería esa vida.

\- Tanto mal le hemos hecho al mundo?.- muestro preocupación. A saber quien era yo en el pasado...

\- La historia de los vivos así lo dice. Pero yo quiero escucharlo de otra perspectiva. De la tuya.- me señala. -Por eso queremos que recuerdes. Así sabremos como sois y si realmente podéis sentir. Que por lo que estoy viendo, creo que si.- su positividad es contagiosa y mas cuando sonríe de lo mas inocente. Es un chico listo sin lugar a dudas y curioso el que más. - Pero te sigo contando por el camino.-

Mientras bajamos las escaleras de la guardilla continuó con la cháchara hasta que se percató de una presencia en las puertas del establo. Yo seguí la direccion de sus ojos y con la ferviente luz que entraba del día no pude distinguir quien era, pero pronto mi visión se acostumbró a la claridad y vislumbró una figura femenina. De un primer momento la que me vino a la mente fue Elena, la única mujer a la que había visto en la corta vida que recuerdo. Pero no, no era ella... Mas bien era un calco, la única diferencia que esta era rubia y algo mas alta.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	5. Chapter 5

Una rubia de largas piernas y un cuerpo de escándalo, amplia la sonrisa cuando se planta frente a Jeremy y Damon. Ambos intentaron ocultar los nervios al verse sorprendido, sobre todo el niño, que sabia el riesgo que corrían.

\- Caroline, que haces aquí?.-

\- Donde están tus modales, mocoso?.- le sacude el cabello y este aparta la cabeza molesto porque se lo revuelva.- No me presentas a vuestro invitado?.- repasa de arriba abajo al vampiro.- Soy Caroline, encantada.-

Sin previo aviso se lanzo a darle dos besos. Algo que el vampiro no se esperaba, pero que recibió con agrado llevándose la mano a la mejilla. Era extraño. El contacto con un cuerpo humano llamaba mucho su atencion y el cálido calor que desprendían le fascinaba.

\- Yo... Soy Damon.-

\- Así que Damon...Un nombre muy bonito.-

\- Si, bueno...- interrumpe un Jeremy muy nervioso.- Tenemos que irnos Car. Elena no está, pero puedes esperarla en la casa.-

\- Si, si...- hace caso omiso al niño y solo se centra en el nuevo.- Y dime Damon, quien eres?-

\- Pues...- no sabe como responder a eso.

\- Es nuestro primo!.- se adelanta Jeremy.

\- Elena nunca nos ha contado que tenia un primo tan guapo.- comenta coqueta.

\- Es que acaba de llegar. Es un primo muy lejano.-

\- Si. Solo estoy de paso.- lo secunda Damon.

\- En serio?.- chista apenada.- Que lastima.-

\- Ya... Lo sentimos. Adiós.-

El niño tira del vampiro para sacarlo de allí, pero Caroline no está dispuesta a dejarlos ir.

\- Y de que parte vienes?. Porque hace tiempo que no se ven forasteros por aquí.- sigue con el interrogatorio.

\- De la parte norte del muro.- contesta un Damon ingenioso.

\- Vaya!. Me gustaría mucho saber que hay fuera de este pueblo. Te gustaría que quedáramos para que me lo cuentes?.- pregunta atrevida sin tener ninguna noción de a quien se lo está proponiendo.

\- No puede Car!.- la voz de Elena se escuchó al otro extremo del granero y todos la miraron.

Acompañada por Bonnie, su cara detonaba inquietud por la revelación del vampiro frente a Caroline. El miedo porque su amiga se diese cuenta de lo que es la tenia en una constante tensión.

\- Que escondido lo tenias, eh?.- se hizo la ofendida la rubia.

\- Te lo iba a contar.- se aproximó a los tres.- Acabo de decírselo a Bonnie. Verdad, Bon?.-

La morena afirmó sin mediar palabra. La realidad era que la presencia del vampiro le imponía y excitaba a la vez.

Damon y Elena se miraron por primera vez en el día y los momentos vividos de anoche regresaron a sus cabezas. Ella la retiró rapidamente para mirar a la amiga e intentar explicarle algo que disminuyera sus ansias por saber.

\- Es un familiar de mi padre.- continuó con la mentira que había escuchado a su hermano.- No estará mucho tiempo aquí, así que no lo agobies.-

\- No lo agobio. A que no Damon?.-

Él prácticamente no sabia que hacer. Había tres mujeres observándolo, cada una de ellas con un intereses diferentes y lo único que tenia claro es que al abrir su boca, dijera lo que dijera, la liaría.

\- Para nada.- opta por ser educado.- Me encantaria quedar contigo, Caroline. Pero como dicen mis primos, mi tiempo es algo limitado. Otra día será?.-

\- Claro!.- acepta la rubia, que sonríe conformista.

Todo lo contrario que Elena. A ella prácticamente se le empieza a hinchar la vena de la frente y suelta una respiración honda igual que un toro bravo. Si no fuera porque Caroline no se ha dado cuenta, abofetearía ahora mismo al vampiro. Como se atreve aceptar una cita con su amiga?.

\- Porque no vamos a mi casa?. Venga te invito a un refresco.- dice para sacarla del granero con la ayuda de Bonnie.

Jeremy y Damon se quedaron como pasmarotes mirando como se iban las tres y suspiraron de alivio una vez que desaparecieron. El niño se tapó los ojos con las manos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Menos mal que es rubia.-

\- Se lo habrá creído?.- dudaba Damon.

\- Si se hubiese dado cuenta tendría otra reacción, te lo aseguro. No podemos relajarnos. Caroline es muy intuitiva y sus padres son fundadores.-

\- Fundadores?.-

\- Son las familias que fundaron Mistic Falls. Pero ya mi padre te pondrá al tanto. Es largo de contar.-

Jeremy zanja el asunto mientras salen del granero para dar su paseo matinal. Se estaba volviendo en costumbre y para ambos algo divertido y productivo. Porque para el niño era una experiencia fantástica convivir con un vampiro y para Damon aprender a conocer a otras especies incluido la suya propia.

Elena se encerró con las amigas en su habitación. No quería arriesgarse a que Caroline se le escapara y fuera de nuevo al establo para visitar a Damon. En un espacio mas pequeño la tendría mas controlada y le podria dar la explicaciones pertinentes de su nuevo inquilino.

\- Desde cuando tienes a ese adonis viviendo en tu casa?- pregunta la rubia exaltada tirándose en la cama y aferrándose al osito de peluche que había encima.

\- No es para tanto Car.- contesta Elena restando importancia.

\- Que no?. Estas ciega o qué?.- mira a Bonnie.- Tu la estas escuchando?.-

\- Lo siento Elena, pero está de pan y moja.-

Elena se molestó por el apoyo de Bonnie. Acaso le ha dado a todo el mundo por estar en su contra?. Y lo que mas le mosqueaba es que siempre tiraban para el lado de Damon.

\- Es solo un familiar que se ira pronto. No debéis prestarle mas atencion.-

\- Y como no mirarlo?. Has visto que ojos?. Ese tipo de espécimen no se ven todos los días.- la rubia seguía suspirando por el encuentro.

Elena se tensó nada mas que escuchar lo de espécimen. Caroline no tenia ni pajolera idea de lo que era, estaba segura, pero también sabia que terminaría por descubrirlo.

\- Te recuerdo que tienes novio.- intenta que abandone su fijación por el vampiro.

\- Bah!. Tayler no es mi novio.- se levanta incomoda.- Voy hacer pis y cuando vuelva quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tu primo.- exige eufórica metiéndose rapidamente en el baño.

Al fin solas, Elena le recrimina con la mirada a Bonnie y le pide explicaciones.

\- Por qué le sigues el rollo?.-

\- Para que no se de cuenta. Ya sabes como es, lo presiente todo.-

\- Pero no tienes que ponerte alabar a ese chupa sangre.- comenta bajito.

\- Lo siento, vale?.- se encoge de hombros.- Aun estoy alucinando por ver a un vampiro. No se ni lo que digo.-

\- Ahora lo que me preocupa es que lo vaya pregonando. Eso acarreará preguntas.-

\- Mira, tú tranquila.- la calma sentándola a su lado.- Ya lo has escuchado. Se irá pronto y nadie se enterará de nada.-

\- Eso espero.- suelta el agobio acumulado y Bonnie le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros para consolarla.

\- Pero Car lleva razón. Menudos ojazos tiene!.- concluye la amiga para sacarle una sonrisa.

Con la llegada de la noche, Grayson estaba en la cocina preparando de comer y Jeremy le ayudaba a poner la mesa fuera en el porche. Que Damon no fuese invitado a la casa no significa que no lo pudieran invitar a cenar...

Por su lado, Elena bajó de su habitacion después de darse una buena siesta. Una tarde con Caroline era agotadora y merecía de un agradable descanso antes de someterse a la batalla final. Últimamente no dormía bien, soñaba cosas muy raras y pensó que seguro que la presencia de ese demonio tenia mucha culpa. Cuando entró en la cocina y vio a su padre entre fogones, la alegría se reflejó en su rostro. Ahora si que parecía su verdadero padre, el que cocinaba, el que siempre estaba atento a ellos. Se le notaba relajado y contento.

\- Mi amor!. Échale una mano a tu hermano.- dice atareado removiendo las cosas en la olla.- Hace una noche preciosa, cenaremos en el porche.-

\- Papá, tengo que decirte algo.- Elena quiso informar de los últimos acontecimientos.

\- Ya se que tus amigas han visto a Damon.-

\- Lo siento, Caroline se presentó sin previo aviso.-

\- No importa, cariño. Ellas han sido la prueba definitiva para lo que quiero hacer.-

\- Y que es?.- preguntó temerosa por la idea que se le ha podido ocurrir.

\- Os lo contaré en la cena. Ahora ve con tu hermano. Yo ya estoy acabando.-

Que su padre no se muestre preocupado y encima esté contento no era buena señal y, aunque por dentro se comía las uñas, Elena guardó paciencia. Cuando salió al porche, en la mesa ya estaban sentados Jeremy y Damon que conversaban animados mientras comían pan.

\- Es que no esperáis a nadie?.- espetó con la misma simpatía que siempre le dedica al vampiro.

\- Lo siento.- el chico suelta el pedazo en el plato.

\- Tardabas una barbaridad en bajar y papá en servir. Tenemos hambre.- se queja Jer.

\- Aun así tienes que esperarte. No creas que porque no esté mamá vas hacer lo que quieras.-

\- Vaaale.- dice dejando su trozo de pan a regañadientes.

Grayson se presenta sujetando la olla de comida con unos guantes de horno. Colocandola sobre la mesa, acompañó a Damon y sus hijos tomando asiento y dio el permiso pertinente para comenzar. Jeremy corrió a servirse, seguido del padre que pasó el cucharon a Damon. Él en vez de coger su ración se lo ofreció a Elena para que se sirviera primero y esta se extrañó agradablemente ante su gentileza. Fue a cogerla y al agarrar el mango topó con la mano gélida del vampiro y de repente sintió como una corriente eléctrica atacaba todo su cuerpo. Era un escalofrío permanente, que erizaba los bellos de su nuca y altera todos sus sentidos. Tanta educación y gestos amistosos la estaban confundiendo. Pero no... ahí seguía su maldita conciencia que estaba constantemente recordandole que era por simple peloteo para quedarse. Así que no le dio mas importancia a ese gesto y tiró del cucharon sin dar las gracias.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría hablar del percance de esta tarde. Elena...- llama Grayson a su hija.- Le has comentado algo a tus amigas sobre...?- señala a Damon con el tenedor.

\- No papá. Se creyeron la historia de Jeremy.-

\- Entonces eres mi flamante sobrino y primo de los niños, no?.- comienza a reírse el viejo.

Como él, su hijo se contagió, pero Elena y Damon no estaban para bromas. Ella estaba preocupada porque le había costado un huevo sacar de la cabeza dura de su amiga la fascinación por el chupa sangre y él solamente se preocupaba por verla así.

\- Da igual, porque la mentira no durará para siempre. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.- dice Elena con seriedad.

\- No se yo.- Grayson no compartía la opinión de su hija. Tenia otro plan totalmente diferente en mente.- Gracias a que lo han visto caminar de día, se han podido creer vuestra historia.-

\- Eso no quiere decir que nada.-

\- Claro que si. Piensan que es un humano. Por que no aprovecharlo y que se integre entre nosotros?.-

\- ¿Que!?- Elena pone el grito en el cielo.- Integrarlo?. Para qué?.-

Damon y Jeremy eran espectadores de lujo en la disputa. Mas callados que en misa, ninguno pensaba en intervenir y mucho menos cuando Elena se levantó de su asiento indignada con su padre.

\- Seria una magnifica oportunidad para demostrar que nuestras especies pueden convivir juntas.- continua el hombre convencido.

\- Ya estas con tus experimentos. Es que no te das cuenta del peligro al que nos expones?. Ademas, no se supone que todo esto era por mamá?. A que viene ahora querer quedarte con él?.-

Elena se exasperaba por momentos, hasta que Damon decide intervenir cuando sintió que lo trataban como una pertenencia. Carraspea un par de veces, pero con tanto grito ni lo escuchan.

\- Perdonar.- murmuró limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

Pero nada... La chica no daba tregua y no paraba de reprocharle a su padre.

\- Parad ya, por favor!.- pidió nuevamente ya con una tonalidad mas alta.

Padre e hija guardaron silencio y todos lo miraron expectantes. Se sentía molesto porque ninguno le preguntaba directamente a él, a pesar de estar presente.

\- Lo siento Damon. Estos son los típicos comportamientos del ser humano. Absurdos, verdad?.-

\- Algo complicados, si. Pero no se disculpe Sr Gilbert. Mas bien soy yo quien debe disculparse y estar agradecido por darme cobijo y comida.- apurado por la atención que creaba, se puso en pie.- Y le agradezco que quiera ayudarme, pero no voy a permitir que por mi culpa meta a su familia en problemas. Elena tiene razón. Es mejor que me vaya.-

\- Noooo.- se negó rapidamente Jeremy.

\- Calma Jer.- le pidió Grayson al alterado niño.

\- Gracias de verdad, pero mañana por la mañana abandonaré la granja. Lo siento.- comenta intentando disimular la tristeza que le provoca dejarlos.

No quería irse, aunque tampoco quería estar donde no lo quisieran. Y claramente Elena no lo quería. Así que por tal de no molestarla más, prefiere quitarse del medio y buscar en solitario algo que lo lleve a recordar.

Elena no se esperaba para nada su renuncia. Pensaba que echarlo le llevaría un par de discusiones mas con el padre, pero no contaba con que Damon fuera el que diera el primer paso. El vampiro se retiró de la mesa dando de nuevo las gracias y mirando con disgusto a la chica. Creía haber avanzado algo con ella, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, cada día que pasa lo odia más.

Ya en la soledad del establo, se acerca a Crow para despedirse y estuvo un rato hablándole al caballo, como si el animal pudiera respondedle. Luego subió a la guardilla y recogió las pocas cosas que le pertenecían. Echándose sobre en el montón de paja que había como colchón, descansaría toda la noche para salir por la mañana y a partir de ahí, solo sus sentidos lo guiarían hacia su destino. Mientras pensaba en eso, fugazmente el rostro de Elena se le vino a la mente. No comprendía como esa chica con cara angelical pudiera albergar tanto rencor. Por qué?. Seria por que le pasó a su madre?. O por esos otros vampiros que la agredieron?. Gracias a esa duda y que se acordó que debía enseñarle algo, pasó de dormir y se levantó para salir del establo.

Elena ya estaba en su habitacion después de la desastrosa cena que ha acabado con todos peleados. Tan difícil es entender que si alguien en Mistic Falls sabe que vive un vampiro con ellos lo podrian condenar al exilio para siempre?. Y ni el apellido Gilbert evitaría ese destierro y vivir con el estigma de ser unos traidores.?...

Colocándose el pijama para irse a dormir, no pudo evitar acercarse a la ventana y correr un poco las cortinas para mirar hacia el establo. La luz de la guardilla estaba encendida y un pellizco en el estomago la asaltó. Era mas bien el remordimiento de echarlo el que la persigue desde que vio como se marchó de la cena. Por muy bien que le sentaba salirse con la suya, una parte de ella no se alegraba para nada de que se fuera...No quiere hacer caso a esa parte que le dice y le reclama una oportunidad para ese chupa sangre que solo la ha ayudado y la ha salvado incontable veces. Tampoco quiere seguir pensando en él y se aparta de la ventana. Si le da muchas vueltas terminará por volverse loca y para eso le quedaba muy poquito.

Casi estaba por meterse en la cama y apagar la pequeña lampara de la mesita cuando un par de golpes en el cristal de la ventana la hicieron sobresaltarse. Aunque muchas veces la valentía le salia por los poros, esta no era una de esas ocasiones y se asustó. Sabe perfectamente quien puede ser, nadie puede subir a un tejado de una primera planta y trepar hasta la ventana tan fácilmente. Y ese era el miedo que tenia. Que era él...

Despacio volvió aproximarse a la ventana y de nuevo retiró la cortina. Damon estaba fuera, con una sonrisa torcida y levantando su mano en forma de saludo. Nada extraordinario sino fuera porque Elena le pareció verlo mas guapo que de costumbre. Añadiendo que subir hasta su ventana es un gesto muy tierno. Como en esas historias de aquellas pelis antiguas que estudian en el instituto. Rápidamente abrió las puerta de par en par. Quería saber que hacia allí y el motivo de su visita en mitad de la noche.

\- Hola!.-

\- No voy a invitarte a entrar y mucho menos me vas a convencer de que te quedes.- estipula de inmediato.

\- Tranquila.- echa un vistazo rápido al cuarto y como no, al diminuto y estrecho pijama que vestía- No vengo por eso. No mentía cuando decía que llevas razón. Os pongo en peligro.- su comprensión no haría a Elena sentirse muy bien con la decisión tomada.- Tan solo quiero despedirme.-

\- Nunca me gustaron las despedidas. Así que si me disculpas...- iba a cerrar y Damon se lo impidió agarrándola de la muñeca.

\- Un momento. Ayer, cerca del muro encontré esto.- le gira la muñeca y abre la palma su mano para cederle el collar.

A la chica se le ilumina la cara cuando lo reconoce y esa luz ciega a Damon por completo. Estaba preciosa con esa chispa en sus ojos y ofrecerle un pelin esperanza lo hacia feliz. Eso era una especie de consuelo antes de su partida.

\- Como... Donde?...- balbucea nerviosa.

\- Estaba enterrado entre unos matorrales. El cierre está roto. Tiene toda la pinta de que seguramente se lo arrancaron en algún forcejeo.-

\- Dios mio...- lo atrapa entre sus mano y se lo lleva a la boca para besadlo.- Lo encontraste anoche. Por qué me lo das ahora?.-

\- Estaba mas centrado en sacarte de aquel sitio.-

\- Se lo has dicho a mi padre?.-

\- Claro que no.-

\- Por qué?. Soy yo quien te está echando.-

\- Bueno...- se rasca la cabeza y arruga el ceño.- ...supongo que me gustaba la idea de compartir un secreto juntos. Ademas, no te juzgo. Solo proteges a tu familia y cuidas de lo que es tuyo. Te comprendo.-

Elena se queda muda por sus comprensivas palabras y no puede evitar sentirse mal por ser una bruja sin compasión. En realidad él nada mas que la ayudado y salvado sin esperar nada a cambio.

\- Es por ti también. Si te descubren, van a cazarte y matarte.- le advierte utilizando la ultima excusa que le quedaba para no pedirle que se quedara.

Ya empezaban a entrarle dudas y aunque todo su ser clamaba por que lo hiciera, su razón aun mandaba en ella.

\- Claro. Es lo mejor.- se aparta despacio de la ventana.- Sé que no es reciproco, pero ha sido un placer conocerte. Adiós, Elena.-

Él espera solo un momento a que responda, aunque fuera algún insulto antes de irse, pero Elena se limitaba a mirarlo indecisa. Conforme se va alejando por el tejado, siente que una parte de ella no puede dejarlo ir y luchando contra la voz de su cabeza, que no paraba de recordarle lo que era constantemente, decidió arriesgarse.

\- Espera!.- ahora era ella quien salió de la ventana tras él.- Gracias.-

Damon se detiene y da la vuelta. Con esa media sonrisa tímida a la vez que sexy, asiente satisfecho. Era la segunda vez que le daba las gracias. Lastima que eso no fuera suficiente para que esa chica le tenga aunque sea un poco de apego.

\- De nada.-

\- Está bien.-

\- Está bien qué...- repite el vampiro sin entender.

\- Tienes que ayudar a mi padre ha encontrar a mi madre.- no le apetecía rogarle a nadie y mucho menos a un vampiro, pero ahora comprendía la necesidad de que esté en la granja. Es el único con el poder suficiente para averiguar cualquier cosa que sirva para dar con ella. -Quédate, por favor.-

En ese instante, Damon suspiró de alivio y por puro nervio soltó una risa.

\- Por que quieres me quede?. Tu misma lo has dicho. Corréis peligro si sigo aquí.-

\- De todos modos corremos peligro siempre. Una guerra se avecina y si mi padre lleva razón contigo, a lo mejor nuestra especie puede albergar alguna esperanza de sobrevivir. Y lo mas importante de todo es que podemos descubrir si mi madre esta viva.-

\- Elena, me encantaria ayudaros. Pero antes de eso tengo que saber que soy. No controlo plenamente mis poderes y tampoco estoy seguro si esto es una pesadilla de la que me despertaré de un momento a otro. No se nada...- se sincera agitado por tantas incógnitas que lo atormentan.

\- Pues te enseñaremos.-

El chico no pudo evitar sentirse alagado al meterse ella en el saco. De echarlo de su casa a pasado a incluirse a enseñarle el mundo en que viven. Nunca un collar había logrado tanto y en su interior se alegró de habérselo entregado antes de irse. Gracias a eso ha cambiado de opinión radicalmente y por lo visto también el trato hacia él.

\- De verdad quieres que me quede?.- le da una ultima oportunidad para que se eche para atrás. Aun estaba a tiempo.

\- A Jeremy y a mi padre les haría muy felices.-

\- No te pregunto por ellos. Tú quieres que me quede?.-

El leve paso que da hacia ella hace que se sienta intimidada y exhale todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones. La presencia tan cercana del vampiro la dejaba sin aliento y prácticamente no carburaba cuando lo tenia delante. Ese halo de misterio, mezclado con un atractivo innegable la imponían y robaban todo su energía.

\- Ya te lo he dicho...- traga saliva - Te necesito para encontrar a mi madre.-

Damon lo sopesó por unos segundos. No para hacerla sufrir por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar a él, no era una venganza, simplemente se dejó hipnotizar por esos ojos de chocolate que lo miraban con temor. Al fin y al cabo era una niña de diecisiete años que ha perdido a su madre en extrañas circunstancias.

\- Voy ayudarte.-

Elena respiró tranquila, pero no sabia lo que hacia. Ese impulso irrefrenable de pedirle que se quede no sabe de donde salió y por mucho que quisiera explicarlo, no podía.

\- Vale.- dice apartando el contacto visual y nerviosa vuelve a introducirse en la habitacion.- Entonces nos vemos por la mañana.- agarra los ventanales para cerrarlos y por ultima vez lo mira ya que no se movía de su sitio.

\- Buenas noches, Elena.- curva un lado de su boca y las arrugas que se le forman en la mejilla provoca que ella lo imite.

\- Buenas noches, Damon.-

Feliz porque lo llamara por su nombre y no chupa sangre o ningún otro improperio, pegó un salto para bajar del tejado con la satisfacción del deber cumplido. Lo que aun no llegaba a comprender como ganársela paso a ser primordial para él. Estaba convencido de que Elena no tenia corazón al echarlo a la calle como a un perro, pero al parecer si que tiene debilidades y la única manera de llegar hasta ella será ir por ese camino.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

 _Ahora lo llamas por su nombre?. Como si fuera un humano. Como si fuera igual a ti. Y encima vas y le sonríes?. Desde cuando te ha empezado a caer bien?. De verdad que estas perdiendo la cabeza, porque pedirle a ese ser que se quede ha sido lo peor que has hecho en toda tu vida._

 _Mi conciencia patalea fuertemente en mi interior y como revancha se hace notar en una exasperarte migraña. Un dolor que no cesa y que no me ha dejado dormir. Y todo por ese maldito vampiro y su detalle de devolverme el collar de mi madre. Si no me lo hubiese dado no estaría así de confundida. Arggg, me jode se que salga con la suya y sobre todo haber transigido. Porqué me siento tan débil cuando estoy con él?._

 _Había_ _amanecido y bajo las sabanas, miro al techo de la habitacion buscando alguna respuestas a lo acontecido anoche. No tenia ganas de levantarme de la cama, hoy no. La presencia de ese ser, las disputas con mi padre, Jeremy con su cara de culo y demás historias me tenían apática perdida y lo ultimo que deseaba era bajar. Solo quería volver a cerrar mis ojos y soñar con algo que me lleve lejos de aquí...Entonces es cuando regresa Damon a mi mente y divago sobre su cincelado cuerpo. Bonnie y Caroline tenían toda la razón. Para nada su apariencia es como lo dictan los libros que nos enseñan en la escuela. Está como un queso y aunque vista como un mozo de cuadra, las camisetas a cuadros y las de tirantes blancas de mi padre le quedaban de escándalo. Supongo que no necesita hacer mucho ejercicio para estar así, la vida eterna se lo proporciona, pero a pesar de los cientos o miles de años que tenga, se ve como un chico de mi edad y eso, por mucho que lo quiera negar, me pone._

 _Tanto pensé en él que de repente en el momento de mayor relajación sentí algo entre mis piernas, un leve roce en mis partes intimas en lo que deduje que era una lengua. Oh Dios mio...inclino la cabeza para saber quien es y debajo de las sabanas Damon saca la cabeza. Relamiéndose los labios, su mirada ardiente me indicaba que no tenia intención de parar y sorprendente mente me abrí un poco más para darle mejor acceso. Era irremediable, ya lo tenia encima y mis brazos no estaban por la labor de apartarlo._

 _\- Voy hacértelo cada mañana, Elena. Para el resto de tu vida.- dice pausado sin abandonar su objetivo._

 _\- Aha...- digo en jadeo mientra me tumbo y lo dejo hacer._

 _No se seria yo quien se lo impidiera._

 _\- Me gusta como sabes. Quiero probar tu sangre.-_

 _Eso ya no me gustó tanto y volví a despegar la cabeza de la almohada para fijarme en sus ojos. Habían pasado del color del cielo a la oscuridad mas absoluta y unas venas debajo de ellos no disimulaban los largos colmillos que se le alargaron llegando a sobresalir de su boca. Extrañamente no estoy asustada, aunque el cuerpo no responde y me hes imposible mover ni un misero musculo. Estoy paralizada y disfrutando del sexo oral con un ..._

\- Vampiro!- grito a pleno pulmón abriendo mis ojos de par en par.

Toda empapada en sudor, levanté rapidamente la sabanas para comprobar que no estaba ahí. Gracias a dios no había nadie. Menos mal... Era una pesadilla. Me llevo la mano a la frente y suspiro aliviada.

\- Elena!.- me llama Jeremy que estaba tirado en el suelo de mi habitacion.

\- Que haces aquí?. No te he dado permiso para entrar.-

\- Estaba en el baño y te he escuchado gritando ¡vampiro! vampiro!. - me imita cómico.- Te estaba intentando despertar y me has empujado.-

\- Es que vuestras locuras me están traumatizando.-

\- Pues parecías que te lo estabas pasando pipa al principio hasta que te has puesto a chillar.-

Madre mía que verguenza...Respiro hondo y me hago como la que no entiendo.

\- Vale, ya estoy bien. Ahora vete y dile a papá que bajaré para desayunar en cinco minutos.- lo empujo para que salga de mi cama.

\- No te olvides de Damon. Él también desayunará con nosotros. Nos ha contado que te has echado para atrás.-

\- No te encariñes Jer. Cuando sepamos donde está mamá ya no nos servirá para nada.-

\- Demasiado tarde. Damon es una pasada y cuando lo conozca te darás cuenta de que sirve para mas cosas.-

\- De eso no me quepa duda.- se me escapa una risa.

Jeremy sale por la puerta totalmente contrariado. Algo normal si contamos que yo tampoco estoy muy bien que digamos. No se como catalogarlo, pero da igual, supongo que fantasear con tu enemigo no está escrito en los libros de historia y tampoco voy a buscarle explicación alguna.

Me cambio, tardando mas de los cinco minutos que le dije a Jeremy. Pero es que hoy estaba para el arrastre y mi pelo era un desastre. Lo acicalo como mejor me queda, la melena suelta y ondulada, y bajo para la cocina para salir al porche. Allí la mesa ya estaba puesta y los tres me esperaban para empezar.

Indirectamente o directamente, depende de como se mire, mis ojos se fijan en Damon. Vestía diferente, dejando de lado las camisas de cuadros y las tiraste para pasar a llevar unos vaqueros y la típica camisa básica negra de mangas cortas. El elástico se ajustaban a sus marcados músculos y con ese look mas juvenil si que estaba bueno.

Houston, tenemos un problema. Elena esta cachonda y no razona con claridad. Acaso esa ``horrible´´ fantasía te ha dejado tonta?. Hagas lo que hagas no lo veas de esa manera y mantén tus ideales y en lo que crees con firmeza.

Él se percata de mi presencia cuando aun se libra una guerra encarnizada entre mi conciencia y yo. Cruzando nuestras miradas, tan pronto que fijó sus ojos en mi, los retiró rapidamente para mirar al suelo. No quiero ser mal pensada, pero su nerviosismo e incomodo ante mi presencia me lleva a pensar que es posible que tenga algo que ver en lo del sueño. Acaso lo ha podido provocar?. Ignoro totalmente los poderes que tiene. Sabia lo de su velocidad, fuerza y falta de humanidad, pero nada más. Ahora, lo que si sé es que si puede meterse en mis sueños se va enterar, porque entonces una flecha ira a parar directamente hacia su corazón.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	6. Chapter 6

El vampiro no levantó la vista de su plato en todo el desayuno. Avergonzado por el sueño que tuvo anoche, no le había dado demasiado importancia al despertarse, pero al tener delante a Elena no comprendía como pudo imaginarse que le hacia esas cosas en la cama. Quería que se lo tragase la tierra y más cuando nota como los ojos de la joven se clava constantemente en él.

\- De verdad que me alegro mucho que cambiarais de opinión.- habla Grayson.- Ambas razas nos necesitamos, aunque los lideres de las dos partes no opinen igual. Y bien Damon... Por donde quieres empezar para recuperar tu memoria?. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, ya lo sabes.-

\- Ahm... No se.- pronuncia con timidez.- Por donde tú veas. Ahora mismo soy como una hoja en blanco.-

\- En este tiempo no ha regresado ni un simple recuerdo?.-

\- No, pero es que tampoco he estado centrado en eso.-

\- Y en que te has centrado?.-

Su pregunta llevó inmediatamente los felinos ojos de Damon a mirar a Elena. Esta permanecía ajena a la conversación y solo le daba vueltas al bol de cereales que comía, inmersa completamente en sus pensamientos.

\- Pues estoy intentando controlar los poderes que tengo.-

\- Sabes cuales son?.-

\- Por ahora solo se que tengo una fuerza descomunal y que corro mas rápido que un rayo.-

\- Vale.- el hombre se limpia la boca con la servilleta y se levanta.- Ahora vengo.- y se introduce en su casa.

Un segundos después salió portando en sus manos lo que al parecer era un libro polvoriento y antiguo.

\- Toma.- se lo ofrece a Damon y ocupa de nuevo su sitio en la mesa.

\- De que trata?.-

\- Ahí tienes toda lo que necesitas saber sobre los vampiros. Por lo menos la información registrada. Está un poco des actualizada.-

\- Y eso?.-

\- Dejamos de cruzarnos con vampiros desde que levantaron ese muro. Supuestamente llevamos cincuenta años de relativa paz.-

\- No habéis ido mas allá de ese muro?-

\- Mis antiguas generaciones pisaban esa parte libremente. Pero mis ojos solo han visto esa pared. Recuerdas tú como pasaste a esta parte?.-

\- No. Desperté aquí.

\- Y esa noche dices que os atacaron tres vampiros mas, no?.-

\- Si.-

Damon se puso nervioso, porque el que murió lo reconoció y eso no lo podía contar. Sabrán que él los acompañaba y toda la confianza que se había ganado desaparecería de un plumazo.

\- Traman algo y seguro que es por la falta de sangre. Habrán buscado alguna manera para pasar a su antojo.- dice el viejo intentando buscarle alguna explicación.

\- Por eso deberíamos avisar al consejo.- propone Elena metiéndose por primera vez en la conversación.

\- Eso ni pensarlo. Ya me ocuparé yo del consejo y de tu tío. Llevemos esto con discreción.-

\- Mis amigas ya lo han visto y seguro que Caroline lo va pregonado por todo el pueblo.-

\- Mejor. La historia de que es un familiar lejano es muy buena y añadiendo de que no arde con el estupendisimo día que hace...- señala al clareado cielo.-... creo que se lo tragaran fácilmente.- se muestra convencido.

La chica volvió a callar y se acordó de lo que se prometió al sentarse a la mesa. No discutiría con su padre, porque reservaría fuerzas para enfrentarse al vampiro y saber si ha tenido algo que ver en ese maldito y arrebatador sueño erótico.

Concluida la comida, Grayson se fue para abrir la clínica quedando luego con Damon para seguir con la enseñanza. Jeremy por su parte subió a su cuarto para cambiarse el pijama y ponerse ropa de calle, dejando a la pareja a solas. Es cuando Elena no desaprovecha ocasión y se lanza a la yugular lo mas sutil que puede.

\- Te veo cansado. No has dormido bien?.-

\- Mas o menos- afirma retraído.- Lo que ocurre es que son demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y todo me da vueltas.- juega entre sus manos con el libro que le entregó Grayson para disimular sus nervios.

No puede contarle que soñó como se metió en su cuarto, rectó como una serpiente entre sus sabanas y le abrió las piernas para...

\- Y que son esas cosas en las que piensas?.- pregunta indignadísima interrumpiendo los pensamientos del vampiro.

\- Bueno... yo... ahm...- balbucea mientras intenta buscar una buena excusa.- Ya sabes.-

\- No. No lo sé.- insiste cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose sobre respaldo de la silla esperando a que le explique.

\- Esto de los poderes aun me tiene intranquilo.-

\- Sigues sin poder controlarlos?.-

\- No. Eso lo llevo bien, pero hay veces que me dan miedo y me pregunto que si este es el poder que tenemos, que tenéis ustedes para combatirlo?.- le da la vuelta a la tortilla.- Y no me digas que solo arcos y flechas.-

Que Damon se pudiera en el lugar de los humanos a Elena la conmueve, pero en su rostro intenta que no se le note. No le quitaba razón al hecho de que sus armas contra los vampiros son escasas, igual que el escaso numero de vidas que campan por el mundo. En una guerra, los chupa sangre siempre saldrían ganando.

\- Y por casualidad no tendréis el poder de meterse en cabezas ajenas, no?.- ella prefiere seguir con lo que carcome la cabeza del vampiro.

\- A que te refieres.-

\- Pues como por ejemplo en los sueños.-

\- Eso seria una locura.-

\- Tal vez. Pero tampoco es algo descabellado. Supuestamente tu deberías estar muerto y gracias a un maldito capricho de la naturaleza estas aquí hablando conmigo.-

\- Vale, esto también es una locura. Pero... - se quedó sin palabras y no encontraba la manera de salir del paso, asi que continuó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- Por qué preguntas eso?. Acaso he aparecido en alguno de tus sueños?.- contra ataca para que deje de tocar un tema que le ya le empieza a incomodar.

Cumpliendo su proposito a Elena se le quito toda la curiosidad. Se le subieron los colores de las mejillas y no sabia que responder, incluso ahora la que sentía atacada era ella. Por nada del mundo le confesaría la ``pequeña´´ e ``insignificante´´ fantasía que ha tenido con él esta mañana.

\- Psss, mas quisieras.- se retira de la mesa poniéndose en pie.- Como no se de que eres capaz y claramente no confío en ti, no quiero verte rondar más por mi ventana.- zanja el asunto autoritaria.- Si necesitas algo de mi, se lo dices a Jeremy.-

Hablando del rey de Roma por la puerta asoma. El crío salió al porche y resopló al verlos de nuevos enfrentados. Mas bien su hermana, porque lo que era el pobre Damon solo se dedicaba a aguantar sus reprimendas.

\- Ya estáis?.- les corta.- Elena te buscan.- informa señalando al invitado que acaba de llegar.

Un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos claros como el día y vestido con un uniforme azul marino y botas militares se presentó ante ellos y Elena corrió a saludarlo efusivamente, tanto que el ceño fruncido de Damon no se podía arrugar más. Supuso rapidamente que era ese Matt, su novio.

\- Hola!.- ella se abrazo a su cuello.

\- Hola, princesa.- la saluda con un fugaz beso y pronto centra su atención en el vampiro.- Caroline no mentía. Tienes visita.-

\- Si... emmm, es un primo lejano.-

\- Claro!. Yo soy Matt Donovan.- se acercó para ofrecerle su mano.

Damon lo miró dubitativo al principió hasta que se la estrechó. Con un control absoluto sobre su fuerza, era uno de esos momentos en que no le importaría que se le fuese un poco. Tampoco pasaria nada si le aplasta la mano...Pero contra todo pronostico y luchando contra si mismo, mantuvo la calma. Tenia que aparentar ser un humano más. Por el bien de la familia Gilbert y el suyo propio.

\- Yo Damon. Encantado.- mentía.

Jeremy y Elena aguantaron el aire en sus pulmones hasta que termino el contacto entre ambos. Matt parecía muy tranquilo, así que uno mas que se lo había tragado.

\- Car comentó que eras del norte del muro. Que te ha traido al sur?.-

Instintivamente mira a Elena que está al lado de su novio y no entiende porque siempre lo hace. Cada vez que le preguntan por el motivo de su ``visita´´ o cuando él mismo se cuestiona su permanecía en esa granja, solo puede pensar ella. Y es que sin darse cuenta y poco a poco estaba creando un vinculo emocional tan fuerte que le provocaba un terrible dolor en el pecho.

\- El sol, supongo.- contestó gracioso.- Y conocer a mi familia lejana. Con los tiempos que corren es mejor tenerlos cerca. -

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. La familia es lo primero.- le cayó bien al rubio.- Y estas algún tipo de academia o luchas en algún grupo armado independiente ...-

\- Matt!.- lo interrumpe Elena.- Vamos tarde.- le enseña el reloj.- Ya sabes como se pone Caroline si tardamos un minuto.-

La chica no quería que mantuviese ninguna conversación ni que tuvieran algún tipo de contacto que no fuera el visual. Si Matt se enterase de lo que tiene enfrente no dudaría en matarlo. Pero el verdadero miedo que le daba era de que saldría perdedor de toda todas , porque Damon aunque fuese para defenderse estaba claro que lo mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. .

\- Es verdad. Lo siento Damon, otro día será. Encantado.- se despide agarrando a Elena por la cintura .

Y cuando parecía que se irían de aquel porche sin mirar atrás, el rubio se detiene y gira la cabeza de nuevo al vampiro.

\- Oye, Damon... - espeta serio.- Esta noche celebramos una fiesta. Si te apetece, pásate.- dice con amabilidad.

\- No puede, mi amor. Tiene que ayudar a mi padre con una cosa.- dice de inmediato ella.

\- Vale. Pues ya nos veremos Damon.-

Y esta vez sí, se marchan. El vampiro no pensaba ir a esa fiesta de la que no tenia idea que se hacia en ellas y mucho menos si la propuesta provenía de ese tío. En cambio estaba mas ocupado en lo enfurecido que se ponía cuando tocaba a Elena de esa manera tan cariñosa. Tuvo que contar repetidamente hasta tres para no perder la cordura.

* * *

 **Pov Damon**

Estoy en el establo ayudando a Jeremy a bañar a Crow y, sujetando la manguera con la que lo remojo al caballo, me quedo absorto en mis pensamientos. Mientras, el niño no para de parlotear sobre el libro que me ha prestado su padre, pero yo no estaba atento. Simplemente porque aun revivía una y otra vez como ese guapito de cara se llevaba a Elena por la cintura y el cariño que se procesaban al salir de la casa. Eso me disgustaba mucho, no sé hasta que punto, pero lo hacia. Desde que tuve ese sueño tan raro no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado en todo lo que concierne a ella.

\- Cuando lo termines, tenemos una biblioteca en casa. Puedes coger el que quieras.- decía un Jeremy muy hablador.- A mi padre le fascina la lectura y colecciona muchos libros antiguos como ese que hablan de tu especie.-

\- Gracias.- dejo de regar al caballo y me siento con semblante muy serio en la pequeña banqueta de madera que tenia al lado.

\- Te ocurre algo?.-

\- Es que...- hago una pausa porque no se como abordar esta confusión que tengo.- ...no entiendo casi nada.-

\- Es normal. Demasiada información para tu mente borrada. Pero tranquilo, date tiempo.-

Si fuera tan fácil de hacer como de decir...No quería ahondar mas, pero era el único que podía sacarme de este estado, así que le comento sin dar muchos detalles de lo que me atormenta.

\- Creo que he hecho algo malo.-

\- A que te refieres?.-

\- Anoche soñé algo que no...- me avergüenzo nada mas recordarlo.- ...debería de soñar.-

\- Algo en especial?.-

Me tenso rapidamente. No le contaría esas cosas a un crío de doce años y mucho menos que era con su hermana de protagonista.

\- No, nada. Pero estoy hecho un lío.-

\- Cual es tu duda?.-

\- Anoche cuando cerré mis ojos para dormir vinieron imágenes a mi cabeza. Que significan?. Quieren decir algo o... simplemente es nuestra imaginación?.-

\- Un poco de ambas supongo. Todo proviene de nuestro subconsciente. En el que guardamos nuestros deseos.

Recapitulemos...¿Entonces tengo esos sueños porque ansío meterme en la cama con Elena?. Todo era tan nuevo para mi que no sabría actuar ante esta situación.

\- Pero yo nunca haría eso.- jamas le faltaría el respeto de esa manera.

\- Dime una cosa... Te divertiste en ese sueño o por el contrario te la pasaste sufriendo?.-

\- Bueno...- sonreí sin querer.- La verdad es que estuvo bien.- reconozco.

\- E hiciste daño a alguien?.-

\- Creo que no.- Elena no parecía pasárselo mal.

\- Pues eso es un sueño y no una pesadilla.-

\- Pesadilla?.-

\- Eso es cuando lo pasas mal. Te levantas sofocado y muy nervioso..-

Vale, sofocado y nervioso me desperté, pero descartaré la posibilidad de la pesadilla, porque sinceramente era una de las experiencias mas fascinantes de mi vida. Poder tener a Elena aunque sea así me encanta.

\- Gracias Jer. Ya me siento mejor.- lo golpeo amistosamente.

\- De nada, pero...- tira el cepillo con el que peinaba al caballo y se acerca a mi interesado.- ...No me vas a contar que soñaste?.-

Up!. No le basta con mi historia a medias, la quiere saber entera.

\- Fui un insignificante encuentro con tu hermana.-

\- Has soñado con Elena?.-

\- Si, pero solo peleamos como de costumbre.- le miento.

Nuestra conversación no fue mas allá porque de repente nos vemos interrumpidos por un chico de cabellos castaños. Con una mochila cruzada y unas gafas de vista bastante grande para su cara, saluda a Jeremy con el puño y pronto se fija en mi.

\- Hola!.- a mi solo con un leve gesto de su mano.- Lo siento por no avisar, pero te tenia que devolverte los libros que me prestaste Jer.- los saca de la mochila y se los entrega.- Gracias.-

\- De nada. Ya sabes cuando quieras puedes coger mas de la biblioteca.-

\- Eso esta hecho. Ya no os molesto más. Hasta otro día. -

Algo cortado por mi presencia intenta retirarse, pero Jer se lo impide.

\- Espera!.- me mira y guiña un ojo. Supongo que eso significa que le siga el rollo.- Que poca educación que tengo. Os presento. Enzo, este es Damon, un primo lejano de la familia. Damon este es Enzo, un compañero de clase de Elena.-

\- Si, estudio con tu prima en el instituto. Encantado.- se limpia la mano en los pantalones antes de dármela.

\- Igualmente.-

\- Enzo llegó hace un año a Mistic Falls.- especifica el niño.

\- A sí?.-

\- Provengo de un pequeño país al sur de Europa. No se si lo conocerás, la llaman la Antigua Italia.-

\- Lo siento.-

Para geografía estaba yo si ni siquiera sabia que tierras pisaba.

\- Se dice que en los primeros tiempos era un país muy poderoso.- presume con timidez Enzo.

\- Oye, sabes que mi cuñado ha invitado a Damon una de esas fiestas clandestinas que hacéis los mayores?.- comenta cotilla a su amigo cambiando de tema radicalmente.

\- En serio?. Que suerte. A mi nunca me han invitado.-

\- Por qué?.- intercedo.

\- Porqué soy de fuera y los de este pueblo no confían mucho en los extranjeros. El único amigo que tengo aquí es Jeremy. Lo sé, tiene doce años. Es penoso.-

Se adelanta a mis pensamientos y me hace reír.

\- Eh!. Tampoco te quejes o también me perderás.- amenaza haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpa sacudiendo su pequeña cabecita.

Noto el idilio que existe entre ambos y me provoca envidia. Yo también quiero tener amigos...

Pasando toda la tarde con los dos, me enteré un poco mas de lo que se cocía en el pueblo. Eran una panda de desconfiados, que solo se centraba en protegerse contra los vampiros, tomando medidas extremas como el toque de queda por las noches. Eso quería decir que la fiesta que había sido invitado teóricamente no se podía celebrar, pero según Enzo sus compañeros no solían respetar esa norma, sobre todo si el motivo era el termino del verano y el comienzo de las clases. Elena era una de las asiduas y al referirse a ella pronto mi interés fue en aumento.

\- Y que hacéis en esas fiestas?.-

\- Ya te digo que no estado en ninguna, pero por lo que comentan el día siguiente en clase se la pasan bailando y bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche.- explica disgustado por no ser nunca invitado.

\- Como el consejo se entere se les caerá el pelo. Y a la primera a mi hermana.-

\- No se que decirte, Jer. Matt es el capitán de la academia y es el que hace mas fiestas. Se lo permiten todo.- le rectifica Enzo.

\- Eso es porque mi tío no está en el pueblo.-

\- Cuando regrese volverá todo a la normalidad.- lo secunda concluyendo con la conversación y mira al aparato que tenia amarrado en la muñeca.- Mierda!. Me tengo que ir ya. Bueno, un placer Damon. Espero verte antes de que te vayas.-

\- Claro!.- digo con sinceridad.

Realmente me había gustado compartir toda la tarde con este chico. Es muy inteligente y aunque no es el mismo caso, me identifico mucho. Él también se siente un extraño en este sitio. Cruzándose la mochila entre media, se despide con la mano y sale corriendo del establo. Jeremy esperó a que se desapareciera definitivamente y se giró rapidamente hacia mi para alzarme el pulgar.

\- Eres un pedazo de actor!.-

\- Pedazo de qué?.-

\- Enzo tampoco se ha dado cuenta. Y mira que él esta obsesionado con los vampiros como yo.-

\- Y los odia?.-

\- Para nada. Le maravillan vuestras historias.-

Es irónico, porque yo no tengo ninguna que contar. Me da rabia no saber quien soy realmente. Por no saber, no se ni cual es mi verdadera edad. Aparento un adolescente de 18 años, pero en mi interior no me siento así. Eso es mi maldita cabeza que en vez de centrarse en lo mas importante como recuperar mi memoria, prefiere distraerse en cuestiones banales con una chica.

\- Y se lo pasan bien en esas fiestas?.-

Ves?. Si es que estoy mas inquieto por el hecho de que Elena vaya con el manos largas y no ser yo el que la acompañe.

\- Supongo que si. Elena pasa horas arreglándose y la ropa que la tapa deja de existir.-

Perdona?. No se como tomarme eso...

\- Va desnuda?.-

\- No hombre!.- a carcajada limpia, se lleva las manos a la barriga. Yo en cambio permanecí con ceño fruncido sin verle la gracia a lo que había dicho.- Lo que quiero decir...- intenta explicarse entre risas.- ... es que cambia los vaqueros y zapatillas por vestidos y tacones. Se pone mas guapa.-

Mas todavía?. No me lo creo.

\- Y se va en pareja?.-

\- No tiene porque. Acaso te gustaría ir?.- propone de improviso.

No me lo esperaba, pero es que tampoco me esperaba mi reacción. Quise decirle que si, lo deseaba porque todo esto me llenaba de curiosidad, pero dije que no.

\- No es una buena idea. A Elena no le gustará y dudo que tu padre acepte.-

\- Probemos.-

Agarró mi mano y salimos en dirección a la casa. Quise convencerlo de que cambiara de opinión, incluso me inventé la tonta excusa de que no me apetecía, pero se notaban las ganas de ir.

Dejándome en el porche, pidió que esperara unos minutos introduciéndose en la casa y en ese breve espacio de tiempo tropiezo en la puerta con el motivo de mi desesperación. Elena relucía espectacular tal y como pronosticó su hermano. Definitivamente Jer se quedaba corto en su descripción. Esa luz me dejó embobado un par de segundos. Unos segundos que me bastaron para repasarla de arriba a bajo.

\- Que?.- pregunta con su clásica hostilidad.

Me fijé especialmente que en la mano llevaba el colgante de su madre.

\- Nada.- respondo cohibido por quedarme mirándola.- No te lo pones?.-

\- Ahm...- lo observa.- Bonnie me lo abrochará.-

\- Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres...-

Duda en un principio, pero sorprendente mente accede. Me entrega el collar y se gira sin oposición. Retirando la melena suelta que caía sobre sus hombros, me deja su cuello al descubierto y realizo mi deseo a medias. Porque no podré estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero si disfrutar de su proximidad y todo el remolino de emociones que siento cuando la tengo cerca.

Paso el collar por su delicado y fino cuello. Y para que mentir, me entretuve mas de lo debido en el cierre, porque las preciosas vistas que tengo desde mi posición son para recrearse. Ensimismado en su escote y el perfumado olor que desprendía, inevitablemente respiro hondo y exhalo todo lo que voy acumulando. Si tan solo pudiera contarle como me siento y me explicara que está pasando...

De pronto al escuchar el latir de su vena todo se va al traste, porque en vez de fijarme en su tremendo cuerpazo y el modelito que me lleva, solo me concentro en su acelerado ritmo. El corazón se le iba salir del pecho y la sangre le corría acelerada por todo su sistema. Eso me inquieta y excita al vez, hasta tal punto que me provoca morderla.

No Damon! Que estás haciendo? No quieres hacerle daño...

\- Ya?.- pregunta y me aparto respetando mi principal cometido. Abrochar el collar de su madre.

\- Si.-

Sin querer al darse la vuelta su melena suelta y ondulada impacta en mi cara y el olor limpio de su cabello me tienta a cumplir uno de mis propósitos. No dejarla ir.

\- Te vas a quitar del medio?.- pone sus brazos en jarra esperando a que me eche para un lado.

En contra de lo que mi cuerpo me pide a gritos, me aparto y la dejo pasar. Pero que me ocurre?

\- Vas muy guapa.- suelto inconscientemente cuando roza mi hombro.

Ella se detiene y suspira hondo antes de decir algo.

\- Gracias.-

Sin mediar mas palabra baja los escalones y la persigo con la mirada cuando va hacia la camioneta de Grayson. Encandilado en su maravilloso trasero, parpadeo unas cuantas veces para serenarme y recobrar la conciencia. No puedo verla de esa manera, así que me golpeo en la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, pero es imposible. Elena está grabada con fuego en ellos y no tengo idea de como sacarlos y parar este dolor del pecho que no cesa. Porque sí, reconozco que esta niña ha captado totalmente mi atención. Claramente me ha dejado anonadado con su hermosura y, a pesar de que no me aguanta, se que no le soy del todo indiferente. Lo que no llego a entender es que representa estos sentimientos que saltan cada vez que la tengo delante.

\- Buenas noches Damon.- saluda a mi espalda Grayson saliendo de la casa con Jeremy.

\- Hola señor.- saludo aun abrumado por el encuentro con su bellisima hija.

\- Le he comentado lo de la fiesta a mi padre.- dice el niño.

\- No se supone que es secreta y que ningún padre debería saber de ellas?.-

\- Quien crees que las inventó?.- hace una pregunta retorica señalando a su padre.

El culpable levanto su mano inocente y soltó una risa.

\- En mis años de colegio nos aburríamos mucho. Y el colmo fue el toque de queda. Los jóvenes no teníamos nada con lo que distraerse, así que reuní a unos cuantos amigos en mi casa y eso fue a más y más... Hasta que se volvió una tradición.-

Grayson es un padre bastante moderno y abierto de mente. A pesar de que lo que le ha pasado a su mujer y que sus hijos puedan correr peligro por hacer estas cosas, no les corta las alas y les da plena libertad para que cometan sus propios errores.

\- Gracias Grayson, pero según Jeremy habrá mucha gente y podrian darse cuenta de lo que soy. Aun no estoy preparado.-

Que el no mirara por su familia no quería decir que yo hiciera lo mismo. Existe la posibilidad de que descubran mi condición y eso seria fatídico para todos.

\- Has comido y si te comportas como uno mas de nosotros no tendrás problemas. Lo haces bien.-

\- Ya, pero tu hija no me quiere allí.-

\- Dudo que estando con Matt se fije en ti. Elena se vuelve tonta cuando está a su lado.- comenta Jer rodando los ojos.

Lo que dice me hace daño. Si el objetivo de ir a esa fiesta es para que se fije en mi...

\- No se ni donde es y ni podéis acompañarme ninguno de los dos.- niego una vez más.

\- Yo te diré donde está.-

\- Y por lo del acompañante no te preocupes. Haré una llamada.- añade su hijo.

Ambos se compaginaron para convencerme y no tardaron mucho la verdad. Como no tenia la indumentaria precisa para presentarme allí, Grayson sacó de su fondo de armario una camiseta de botones que utilizaba en sus años mozos y me ayudó con mi andrajoso aspecto.

Listo y preparado, ya solo faltaba la enigmática persona que me llevaría hasta allí y pronto llegó metido en un coche algo viejo y ruidoso. Era Enzo y yo me puse muy contento porque fuera él.

Grayson nos da el visto bueno y marchamos para el sitio que nos indicó en un mapa. En mitad del bosque, había unas propiedades pertenecientes a su familia que estaban abandonadas de hace ya un tiempo y las utilizaban para hacer esas fiestas clandestina. De camino, un Enzo muy histérico porque cree que no lo dejaran pasar, parlotea sobre lo que nos encontraremos y critica con dureza a sus compañeros de clase. Por lo visto los amigos de Elena y ella misma eran bastante populares en el pueblo. Formaban un grupo selecto y muy poca gente o casi nadie podía entrar en él. Uno de las principales requisitos era provenir de una de las familias fundadoras y lamentablemente no era su caso. Le hacían prácticamente el vacío por ser extranjero y entonces es cuando entendí el rencor que albergaba cada vez que se refería a ellos.

El lugar estaba bastante escondido y nos costó mucho encontrarlo hasta que escuché a unos metros como salia un ruido tras una enorme ladera. Le señalé el sitio a Enzo y condujo hasta allí sorprendiéndome el popurrí de coches aparcados que vi al llegar. De todos los colores y modelos, me percaté de que algunos eran mas nuevos que otros y de que no había gente dentro de ellos, pero si podía oír sus murmullos al otro lado de la arboleda que había detrás nuestra.

\- Preparado?.- resopla Enzo acomodándose las gafas en el tabique de la nariz.

\- Vamos allá...-

No me importa en absoluto si recuerdo o no, tampoco me preocupa las consecuencia que tendrán mis actos y ni sé lo que hago aquí. Solo sé que quiero ver a Elena, saber cual es su vida y conocerla. Por ahora, con eso me basta...

Nos aproximamos a una arruinada mansión de las que solo las paredes seguían en pie. El tejado no exista y todo hacia indicar que había sido devorada por las llamas en la antigüedad. Solo el jaleo de la gente y las luces que adornaban todo su espacio le daba algo de vida. Pero por lo demás era sitio que te ponía los pelos de punta.

Cuando nos disponemos a pasar para dentro, un tío grandote nos corta el paso y nos observa con cara de pocos amigos. Es musculoso, pero no me impone para nada.

\- Hola!.-

\- Hola.-

\- Estáis invitados?.- a Enzo lo mira peor.

\- Matt Donovan nos dijo que nos pasáramos.-

\- No se yo...- guarda silencio repasandonos otra vez de mala gana y ya no aguanto más.

Que no sea como ellos no quiere decir que me deje humillar por un chaval al que me puedo merendar de un momento a otro.

\- Déjanos pasar, por favor. - lo encaro con total seriedad y fijándome en sus ojos.

\- Claro!. Pasa.- se hace a un lado con amabilidad.

No creía que me contestaría de esta forma y entro extrañado en el cambio radical del chico. Pensaba que me daría mas guerra.

\- Joder!.- dice un flipado Enzo cuando cruzamos el umbral.- Es Tayler Lockwood, este tío es el mas imbecil del instituto. Como has hecho para que te hable así?. Conmigo no para de meterse cada vez que puede.-

\- Le he dicho por favor.-

Enzo se queda contrariado ante mi respuesta y no pregunta más. Y no porque quisiera, si no que ya estábamos en la fiesta y la marea de gente que nos rodea comienza a ser impresionante para seguir pensando en el tío de la entrada.

\- Dios!. Que pasada.- dice fascinado.

Un ruido atronador sonaba en la otra punta de la mansión y nos dirigimos hasta allí esquivando a gente por el camino. Todos con vasos en las manos, bebían y charlaban entre ellos. Algunos nos miraban con desconfianza, pero otros, en especial las mujeres, lo hacían con curiosidad. Sobre todo a mi.

Pisamos la sala principal y ese ruido aumentaba de volumen, pero esta vez no había nadie charlando, si no mas bien moviéndose de una manera muy extraña.

\- Que hacen?- pregunto en voz alta, ya que dudo de que me pueda escuchar si hablo normal.

\- A que te refieres?.- Enzo no sabia lo que le quería decir.

\- Por qué se mueven y saltan tanto?.-

\- Están bailando, Damon. Es lo que se hace cuando hay música.- explica arrugando el ceño ante mi pregunta.

Los observo como se arriman unos con otros mientras dan sorbos a sus bebidas constantemente y ríen disfrutando de eso que Enzo llama música. De pronto acaba y el movimiento de sus cuerpos para de inmediato. La única conclusión que saco de todo esto es que nunca llegaré a entender el comportamiento del ser humano, pero que lo tengo que hacer si quiero integrarme.

\- Tú bailas?.-

\- Yo?.- Enzo se echa a reír y niega con la cabeza.- Lo mio son los libros, tío. Tienes unas preguntas mas raras.- me da un golpe cómplice en el brazo.- Vamos a tomarnos algo por lo menos.-

Arrastra conmigo hasta una mesa toda llena de bebidas y agarra la primera que se le pone delante. Con soltura abre dos botellas y me entrega una. Bebiendo de un trago, yo lo imito y el liquido resbala por mi garganta saciando y relajando mis nervios por no ver aun a Elena.

\- Te gusta la cerveza, eh?.-

Mi compañero se queda con la boca abierta cuando comprueba que me la he tomado de una sola vez.

\- Puedo beber otra?.-

\- Claro!. Ten cuidado que se sube rápido a la cabeza.-

Iba a preguntar porque este refrescante y agradable elixir se subía a la cabeza, pero cuando vi que al fondo de la sala varias chicas se montaban sobre una tarima y se pusieron a bailar, ese tema pasó a un segundo plano. Moviéndose con autentica soltura al compás de la música, sus escasos ropajes no dejaban nada para la imaginación y todos los tíos las vitoreaban para que siguieran. Observando a cada una pude reconocer un rostro entre todas ellas y la razón de mi presencia en esta fiesta se presenta ante mis ojos. Elena bailaba con sus amigas allí subida y se rozaban constantemente mientras bebían de esos vasos rojos tan feos. Su estado risueño y desenfrenado me hicieron sonreír, pero lo que vino a continuación hizo que borrara ese gesto totalmente de mi cara.

Matt, ese maldito rubio manos largas, se aproximó hasta ella para cogerla entre sus brazos y Elena ni corta ni perezosa se le echa encima impactando sus labios en el proceso. No es una imagen que me guste ver, pero no aparto la vista de ellos hasta que termina su contacto y cuando lo hace siento como se apodera de mi una rabia incontrolable. Tanto que la botella que sujetaba me explota en la mano.

\- Wow!.- Enzo se asusta.

Despierto de mi estado y sorprendido en mi fuerza, abro la mano y suelto los cristales en el suelo. Rápidamente Enzo me la tapa con una servilleta y hace presión.

\- Te has cortado?.-

\- No se. - retira la servilleta y no hay ninguna herida en mi palma.- Estoy bien.-

\- Que te ha pasado?.-

\- Nada. Mejor vamonos de aquí. No estoy muy cómodo.-

Era eso o degollar a la mitad de la gente de este sitio. Si seguía viendo a Elena procesandole todas esas carantoñas a su novio terminaría por explotar y causar mucho daño.

\- Te entiendo tío. Lo mio tampoco son las fiestas.-

Con un mal sabor de boca, nunca mejor dicho, nos giramos para salida y de repente la amiga rubia de Elena, la que Jeremy comentó que coqueteaba conmigo, se interpuso en nuestro camino.

\- Oh Dios mio!.- lleva sus manos a las mejillas.- Se ha cumplido mi deseo.- habla con dificultad.

Su constante tambaleo me preocupa. Parece estar mareada.

\- Hola. Caroline, verdad?.-

\- Si te acuerdas de mi nombre y todo!.- exclama ilusionada.- Ahora ven aquí.-

Sin previo aviso aferra sus manos al cuello de mi camisa y tira de mi hasta topar con sus labios. Invadiendo por completo con su lengua toda mi boca, la introdujo hasta mi garganta y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía separarla sin sacar a relucir mi fuerza sobrenatural.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 **Lo siento mucho por la tardanza. Sé que es una tortura seguir capi por capi. Pero millones de gracias por seguir ahí ;).**

 **Espero actualizar lo antes posible, pero con el trabajo que tengo y el escaso horario que manejo para escribir, será complicado. Aun así intentaré respetar un capi por semana ( si puedo). Y tranquilizaron que no soy de dejar historias a medias. Ya lo dije, esta pareja me sigue motivando para escribir. Eso y ustedes. XD**

 **Gracias por la comprensión. Os quiere ...**

 **MJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Elena**

Subidas en la tarima, mis amigas y yo nos volvemos locas bailando de forma un pelin provocativa. Conforme marca el ritmo de la canción, dejamos boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, sobre todo a los tíos. No me gusta ser el centro de atencion, pero necesito liberar tensiones aquí arriba. Llevo todo el día pensando en ese maldito sueño, las hormonas las tengo revolucionadas y tampoco ayuda haber bebido cuatro cervezas nada mas llegar a la fiesta.

De pronto unas manos desde abajo me agarran y tiran fuerte de mi. Veo que es Matt y me lanzo sobre él abrazándolo fuerte por cuello y plantandole en la boca un ardiente y húmedo beso.

\- Para ya, Elena!.- me aparta de malos modos.- Te dije que no subieras a esa tarima. Se te ve todo.-

Ya estamos otra vez...

\- No digas tonterías. Solo me estaba divirtiendo.-

\- Eres una Gilbert y mi novia. Debes comportarte.- lo dice como si fuese la gran cosa.

\- O sea que tú puedes hacer mega fiestas y yo en cambio no puedo pasármelas bien en ellas?. Acaso tengo que permanecer como una señorita a tu lado?.-

\- Algo así.- se queda tan pacho en su afirmación.

\- Así que algo así...- suelto una risa irónica.- Pues déjame decirte algo Matt...Vete a la mierda!.- pegandole un empujón para que se quite del medio, le robo su cerveza ante de marcharme para la salida a tomar el aire.

Se cree que me va tratar así?. Va apañado si piensa que me quedaré a su lado como una mujer florero. No lo soy ni pretendo serlo. Escucho sus pasos que me sigue por todo el salón y yo apremio los míos para perderle de vista. No voy hablar con él en todo lo que me resta de vida. Es un puto machista y no merece mi perdón.

Mas pendiente de que me perseguía, no atendí a lo que se presentó delante de mis narices. Cerca de la entrada del gran salón, Caroline se morreaba con un chico de pelos oscuros y una camisa que me resultaba familiar. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando comprobé quien era e involuntariamente estrujé el vaso de cerveza que agarraba en mi mano. Damon y Caroline pegándose el lote?. Pero que les pasa? Y que hace él aquí?. Me dirijo a por respuestas porqué esto no va quedar así. Ese condenado no puede besarse con mi amiga. Rectifico!, no puede besarse con nadie en absoluto.

Me planto frente a ellos cruzándome de brazos y esperando a que terminen.

\- Caroline!.- la llamo harta de presenciar tan asquerosa escena.

Parece que ella no reacciona, pero el vampiro si. La aparta cogiéndola de los hombros y me mira rapidamente. Aun tenia los labios hinchados del beso y solo me entraban ganas de abofetearlo.

\- Elena!. Mira, es tu primo.- lo señala graciosa.

Naturalmente Caroline no estaba en sus cabales. Se había peleado con Tayler por millonésima vez y ahora la encuentro besando a Damon. Podría echarle fácilmente la culpa a la borracha de mi amiga, pero en cambio prefiero echarle toda la mierda a él.

\- Que haces aquí?.- entono indignada.

\- Grayson me ha dado permiso. Ademas tú novio me invitó.-

\- Si, así es.- aparece el susodicho a mi espalda.- Que bien que hayas venido Damon. Aunque no te dije nada de que te trajeras acompañante.- mira al amigo de mi hermano despectivamente.- ¿Que hace el extranjero aquí?.-

\- No sabia como llegar y Enzo me ha traído. Hay algún problema?.- salta en su defensa Damon.

\- Ninguno. Lo que pasa es que por aquí no nos gustan muchos los forasteros.- explica Matt y ruedo los ojos al escucharlo.

Mira que me pone de los nervios cuando se pone en plan capullo.

\- Yo también vengo de fuera.- el vampiro le contesta sin miramientos. Para nada le impone la actitud chulesca de mi novio. Es más, no piensa dejar que pisotee a Enzo.

\- Ya, pero eres familia de Elena. Un Gilbert. Tú si puedes estar aquí.-

\- Si él no es bienvenido. Yo tampoco.-

Su fidelidad me toma por sorpresa. A conocido a Enzo hoy y le da el lugar que nosotros le hemos negado por ser de fuera.

\- Tranquilo Damon. Te iba a decir que esto no es lo mio.- dice con apuro el pobre chico.

\- Y que es lo tuyo bicho raro?. Los libros?.- Matt suelta una carcajada, pero ninguno le reímos la gracia, salvo Caroline que vivía todo esto como si estuviese viendo un culebrón.

\- No te iras solo. Yo me voy contigo.- espeta Damon con seriedad sin dejar de matar con la mirada al rubio.

Esto se ponía tenso y mi preocupación aumentaba por momentos. Damon y Matt estaban uno frente al otro y ninguno parpadeaba al mirarse. Solo bastaba una chispa para que todo saltara por los aires y por las vidas de toda la gente de este sitio lo corto de raíz.

\- Mi amor...- pongo mi voz dulce entrometiendome entre los dos.- Por qué no te vas donde te he enviado antes?.-

Mi sarcasmo hace que se centre en mi.

\- Princesa, no te pongas así.-

\- Disfruta de tu fiesta.- le doy un par de golpecitos en el pecho.- Yo me voy con ellos.-

\- Que!?.- pone el grito en el cielo.- No te vayas por favor.- coge una de mis manos y pone sus ojitos de cordero degollado.

Al otra lado observo a Damon callado y esperando a que decida. Si quedarme con el imbecil de mi novio y aguantarlo toda la noche pidiéndome perdón o irme con él y reclamarle ese baboso beso con la rubia.

La segunda opción me pareció la menos aburrida y me largué con Enzo y el vampiro para su coche. A Matt no le sentó del todo bien. Lo humillé delante de sus amigos al preferir irme con el par de raritos que seguir en su supermega fiesta. Pero no me arrepiento y vuelvo a repetir: Que se vaya a la mierda!

En el camino reinaba un incomodo silencio y sentí la necesidad de pedirle perdón a Enzo. La verdad que pocas veces habíamos cruzado palabra y voy aprovechar.

\- Oye...- le digo desde los asientos traseros.- Lo siento mucho. Matt a veces se pasa de gilipollas.-

\- No te preocupes. Tú no tienes la culpa.- me mira a través del retrovisor.

En realidad la tenia, porque a pesar de lo estúpido y niñato que es, siempre vuelvo a él.

\- Bueno, solo era eso. Y gracias por llevarme a casa.-

\- De nada, Elena.

Desde mi posición fijo los ojos en el chupa sangre que tiene el semblante serio y la mandíbula en tensión. Absorto en la carretera, se mantiene pensativo y ajeno a nuestra conversación. A saber que se le está pasando por la cabeza...

Entramos en mis tierras y Enzo aparcó en la entrada de la casa para que bajáramos. Agradeciéndole y disculpándome una vez mas, lo despedí con simpatía. Es listo a la vez que tímido, pero no es tan raro como todos pensamos.

Damon simplemente se limitó asentir como forma de despedida. Su seriedad y que no abriera la boca en todo el trayecto me inquietaba y por supuesto Enzo se extrañó ante tanta frialdad, pero intentó no darle importancia y se fue.

Una vez el coche desaparece de nuestras vistas, me giro directamente hacia él y lo obligo en un leve tirón de su camisa a que se ponga en frente. Voy a soltar todo lo que vengo guardando desde que lo vi besuquearse con Caroline. En serio, este no sabe donde se ha metido.

\- Te encanta cabrearme, no?.-

Sigue sin responder y solo mira al suelo. Cuando quiero levantarle el mentón para que me mire a los ojos, descubro que sus manos están cerradas en un puño. Apretándolos fuertemente, observo como caen gotas de sangre entre sus dedos y agarro una de ellas para abrírsela.

\- Damon...- lo llamo por su nombre.- Eh...- continua sin mostrar absolutamente nada.- Abre la mano maldita seas. Te estas haciendo daño.- intento despegar sus uñas de la palma.- Para ya por favor.- le pido con una desesperación que no se de donde proviene.

Lentamente la abre y a pesar de toda esa sangre chorreando, vi como las heridas de las uñas cicatrizaban en un santiamén. Es increible el poder de curación que tienen. Embobada en ese pequeño milagro, alce la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos intensamente, tanto que se me corto la respiración. Era la misma mirada que aquel sueño, en el que estaba entre mis piernas y me quería comer todo. Nunca mejor dicho.

Vamos a ver Elena, recuerda que todo este paripé no le va hacer librarse de la reprimenda que le tienes preparada. Tiene que saber que ir besando a tus amigas esta mal, muy mal. Y si podemos añadir la norma de que no bese a nadie más, pues también se lo dices. Mi conciencia manda y lo alejo de un empujón. Dios! necesito algo de aire para pensar...

\- Pero que te pasa?. Por qué te auto lesionas?.-

\- Por tal de no lesionar a tu novio.- espeta furioso.- Los humanos sois maleducados, ruidosos, engreídos... Incluso con lo de vuestra propia especie.- dijo de una tacada y muy confundido.- Pasáis de estar cariñosos con alguien y de pronto ser unos imbéciles con otros. No lo entiendo.-

Su exasperación me baja los humos por ahora. Si de verdad está desmemoriado, es normal que no entienda la mitad de las cosas. Hay veces que ni yo misma las entiendo...

\- Se llama escala social. Los fundadores son los que están mas arriba. Luego vienen los cazadores y sus familias. Por ultimo están los recién llegados como la familia de Enzo. -

\- Y eso os da el derecho a ser crueles con las personas mas débiles?.- pregunta indignado, pero me da la impresión que esto tiene un trasfondo. No solo anda mosqueado por eso.

\- No soy cruel. Es mi compañero de clase y lo trato como tal.- ahora la indignada era yo y todo el buen rollo se me acaba de inmediato.- Precisamente tú no puedes hablarme de crueldad cuando tu especie casi acaba con la mía. Ademas, a que viene besar a mi amiga?. Pretendes que descubran lo que eres?.-

Llevo el tema a mi terreno y me ofusco nada mas recordarlo.

\- Fue Caroline quien se me abalanzó.-

\- Já!.Venga ya...- río irónica.- Ella se te abalanzó, pero te gustó porque le correspondiste. Reconocelo.-

En realidad no quiero que lo admita, porque como tenga la desfachatez de hacerlo me voy a poner mas irritada de lo que estoy.

\- Intenté apartarla, pero no quería utilizar la fuerza bruta.-

\- Pues no te esforzaste lo suficiente.-

\- Y que tiene de malo que me bese?. Matt y tu os besáis constantemente y no pasa nada. Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?.-

De nuevo otra de sus impertinentes preguntas me deja callada, porque podría enumerarle las millones de razones por la que no puede besar a nadie, pero la que se me viene a la mente no lo puedo decir en voz alta.

\- Por que eres un vampiro y tu naturaleza no te permite amar.- digo con dureza.- No podéis sentir nada ya que estáis muertos. Solo vuestros instintos mas básicos os dominan y no conocéis la palabra humanidad. Sois unos asesinos.-

La dureza con la que dije eso hizo que frunciera el ceño y bajara la mirada. Como si le doliera mis palabras, se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza.

\- No soy como ellos y demostraré que la teoría de tu padre es cierta. Podemos coexistir sin llegar a esos extremos.- dice rebajando el tono de la discusión.- Porque te equivocas, Elena. Si que siento.- se lleva la mano al pecho y acorta los escasos pasos que nos separa.- Y siento que podría matar a todos los de esa fiesta si me da la gana. Pero si no lo hago es por ti, porque sé que eso te haría daño. Y aunque esté desmemoriado, no soy tonto. Creo que a eso se les llama sentimientos, no?.-

Paralizada ante su cercanía, trago saliva y centro toda mi atención en sus labios. No se porque siempre lo hago, pero son tan perfectos y carnosos que es imposible no fijarse en ellos. Parpadeo para serenarme y recuperar la maldita cordura que me abandona cada vez que tengo a este hombre en frente y cuando me dispongo a contraatacar de nuevo, él se gira para el establo dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Iba a seguirlo y continuar con la disputa, pero no moví mis pies.

Pero que te pasa Elena?. Porque te sientes tan bien siendo una bruja y luego cuando le haces daño te sientes tan mal?. Quiero creerlo, de verdad que quiero, pero algo en mi interior dice que no me fíe. Que toda la simpatía o el `` cariño´´ que le pueda tener no es lo más correcto y que solamente me traerá problemas.

Decido que por hoy he tenido suficiente con dos peleas en una noche y tiro para mi casa a coger la cama con unas ganas impresionantes. Mi día había sido de todo menos tranquilo...

* * *

 _Damon trepa por el tejado de la casa Gilbert con todo el sigilo que le permite su condición y en dirección a la ventana de Elena. Ni sabe que hace allí, pero siente la poderosa necesidad de hablar con ella para que le explicara un asunto que no lo deja pegar ojo. Sabe que falta poco para que amanezca y no es la mejor manera de despertarla, pero sus ansias podían con él._

 _Toca un par de veces en el cristal y espera unos segundos. Dentro de la habitacion se escucha movimiento y oye como la chica se remolina en la cama, pero no se levanta. Insiste de nuevo y ya sí escucha unas pisadas que se aproximan a su posición. Elena abre la ventana con el rostro claramente adormilado y se restriega los puños por los ojos para espabilarse y comprobar que realmente el vampiro ha vuelto a su ventana._

 _\- Damon, estoy agotada. Que quieres?.-_

 _El atontamiento que tenia por el sueño no le permite ser borde o simpática. Simplemente quería que le respondiese lo antes posible y volver a su cama._

 _\- Lo siento, pero no podía dormir después de nuestra ultima conversación.-_

 _\- Y por eso no dejas dormir a los demás?.-_

 _\- Es que...- titubea.- No paro de darle vueltas a un asunto. Y necesito saber una cosa.-_

 _\- No puedes esperar a mañana?.-_

 _\- Podría, pero me voy a volver loco si no paro de pensar en eso. Por favor, sal hablar conmigo.- le ofrece la mano para que salga al tejado con él._

 _Elena vio la inquietud en sus ojos y aunque se caía de sueño, la curiosidad de que podría ser esa cosa que lo martiriza la hace acceder a su petición. Pasando de su mano, sale al exterior y se sienta en el filo de la ventana._

 _\- Puedo?.- pide permiso para sentarse a su lado._

 _La chica se encoge de hombros dándole igual. Ya la había despertado y no había algo peor que eso._

 _Así uno al lado del otro y cohibidos, miran al horizonte y se quedan en silencio._

 _\- Y bien...?.- ella es la que rompe el hielo._

 _\- Porque os gustan tanto los besos en la boca?.-_

 _\- Eso es lo que no te deja dormir?.-_

 _\- Es que es un gesto muy poco higiénico, no crees?.-_

 _Elena soltó una risa tomandoselo a broma. Lleva tanto sin humanidad que apenas recuerda que significan los besos._

 _\- Los das a alguien que te gusta, le importas o quieres. Un simple gesto que puede llegarte al alma si esa persona te atrae de verdad.-_

 _\- Nunca me han besado de esa manera.-_

 _Elena se extraña, porque tendrá millones de años y es imposible que no besara a una sola mujer que le provocara esa sensación._

 _\- No te creo.-_

 _\- En serio.- sonríe nada mas ver como ella rueda los ojos.- Habré vivido mucho, pero nunca he tenido el placer de sentirlo.- poniéndose firme, levanta la mano.- Te lo juro.-_

 _A ella le podía decir misa, pero seguiría sin creerlo. Es demasiado guapo y habrá tenido mujeres a montones para que ninguna de ellas le pudiera dar eso._

 _\- Vale. Entonces nunca te han dado un verdadero beso en toda tu existencia. Y déjame decirte que eso es un poco penoso.- se burla._

 _\- Si pudiera sentir pena, podría decirte que si.-_

 _Se ríen relajados disfrutando del frescor veraniego que corría en el aire. Y es entonces cuando la luna llena iba despareciendo para dejar paso a los rayos del sol que poco a poco iluminaba sus caras. Con sus ojos puestos en el otro, se admiran como si no hubiesen visto algo mas hermoso y todo las prohibiciones que los alejan pasan a ser inexistente en ese preciso momento. Damon no lo puede evitar y embobado en su belleza roza con sus nudillos la delicada y suave mejilla Elena._

 _\- Creo, creo... que debería volver a mi cama.- dice ella con la respiración agitada._

 _Hace el amago por irse, pero se queda paralizada cuando el vampiro posa la mano en su rodilla y los bellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizan. Lo que le hace sentir cada vez que la toca es inexplicable y se pregunta constantemente el significado de todo esto._

 _\- Deberías, pero...- él deja la frase a medias concentrando e intensificando su mirada en ella._

 _\- Pero...- dice casi en una exhalación esperando a que acabe con esta tortura._

 _\- No quiero despedirme sin antes probar ese beso del que hablas. Muestramelo.-_

 _Elena se queda sin aliento por la petición y, aunque hay razones de peso para no hacerlo, ahora mismo su cabeza no está pensando precisamente en ellas. Lo único que quiere, lo que verdaderamente necesita es enseñarle lo que es un autentico beso a un vampiro. Sin dudarlo, atrapa el rostro de Damon y se avalanza sobre sus tiernos y apetitosos labios. Él la correspode abriendo su boca con ansias, porque no habia ni una cosa que deseaba más en este mundo que besar a una joven y saborear su humanidad. Y no cualquier persona, si no una jovencita que lo esta volviendo loco y que despierta en él algo mas que hambre._

 _Separándose para recuperar la respiración, juntas sus frentes y abren los ojos. Damon de inmediato curva una media sonrisa y una vez que escucha el corazón de Elena rebajar sus palpitaciones, regresa a la carga con otro excitante beso para hacer que estalle en mil pedazos si es preciso. Resulta que al vampiro le encantaba la sensación que se removía en sus adentros y se veía incapaz de parar de degustar este agradable elixir._

* * *

 **POv Damon**

Despierto sobresaltado y noto como hormiguean las venas de mis ojos hasta llegar a picarme. Corro hasta un barreño de agua que tenia a escasos metros y refresco mi cara antes de verme reflejado en un pedazo de espejo roto. Joder, tengo que controlar esta perturbación en mis ojos, porque no quiero que me vean así. Parezco un monstruo...

Las peleas continuas con Elena están provocando estos sueños que me están volviendo rematadamente loco y solo puedo pensar en que me gustaría mucho probar esos labios de verdad. Se sentía tan bien indagando su boca que me quedaría allí a vivir. Lastima que todo esté dentro de mi cabeza y no pueda llevarlo a lo menos el recuerdo del beso que nos hemos dado tranquilizan mi agitado corazón y con ello las venas de mis ojos.

\- Buenos dias, Damon!.- de nuevo me sobresalto al escuchar el saludo de Jeremy detrás mia.- Vaya!. Seré la primera persona que asusta a un vampiro.- comenta orgulloso.

\- Buenos días, Jer.-

\- Se te han pegado las sabanas. Supongo que lo pasasteis bien en la fiesta.-

\- No creas. Prácticamente entramos y salimos.-

\- Y eso?.-

\- El novio de tu hermana quiso echar a Enzo de la fiesta.-

\- Arggg, ese Matt. Es un pedazo de capullo. No se que le ve mi hermana.-

Eso es lo que digo yo...

\- Da igual, porque no lo dejé.-

\- Defendiste a Enzo?.-

\- Claro. No entiendo como los humanos podéis ser malos incluso con lo de vuestra propia especie.-

\- Psss, te sorprenderías. Tal vez por eso estamos malditos.-

\- A que te refieres?.-

\- Por lo visto las antiguas generaciones se la pasaron abusando de la naturaleza y esta nos castigó creando una especie superior. Vosotros, los vampiros.-

Entonces Elena tenia razon. Soy un capricho de la naturaleza en una venganza contra los humanos. Es normal que se sientan amenazados...

\- Pero mi padre te seguira contando. Te espera para hablar contigo.-

\- Ok. Me visto y ahora voy para allá.-

Jer se despide y baja por las escaleras mientras yo cubro mi torso con la camisa y meto las piernas en el pantalón. Acicalando un poco mas de lo debido el pelo con mis manos, estoy nervioso por si me encuentro a Elena. Como ayer, estaba avergonzado por las cosas que sueño con ella, pero aun así no se me quitan las ganas de tenerla delante y admirar su angelical rostro.

Llamándola con el pensamiento voy saliendo del establo y la casualidad se alía conmigo. Se abre la puerta y tropiezo con ella en el umbral. Parecía que iba apurada, pero se quedo inmóvil cuando chocó contra mi.

\- Hola.- es lo único que se me ocurre decirle.

\- Hola.- responde tímidamente y cruza sus manos para disimular sus nervios.

Ella también esta avergonzada, lo noto, pero no se porque razón.

\- Que tal has dormido?.-

En serio Damon?. Que sutil...

\- Ahm...no muy bien.-

\- Si es por la discusión de ayer te pido perdón. No debí presentarme a esa fiesta sin tu consentimiento y mucho menos corresponder ese beso.-

\- Que... que beso?.-

\- El que me dio tu amiga Caroline.-

\- A si, ese beso...- respira como aliviada y mira para todos lados menos a mi.- No importa.- fuerza la sonrisa.- Si quieres exponerte, haya tú.-

\- Lo que te dije era verdad. Quiero demostrarte que no todos los vampiros somos iguales y que podemos convivir sin ningún problema. Pero no lo haré a costa de poneros en peligro a tu familia y ti.-

\- Esta bien saberlo. Ahora si me disculpas voy a irme a cabalgar un poco.- me da la sensación de que está esquivando conversar conmigo.

\- Claro!.-

Los dos elegimos el mismo lado para pasar y esbozamos una sonrisa al coincidir. Rapidamente cambié el rumbo para el otro lado y de nuevo tropezé con ella. No es por nada, pero parece que ninguno quiere ir dejar al otro y me gustaria pensar de que nuestros caminos estan destinados a cruzarse.

\- Me dejar pasar, por favor.?.- me pide con educación.

Pero que le ocurre?. Donde está la Elena que lo debate todo y que te reta nada mas que con esa mirada asesina que te echa?

\- Si, lo siento.- me hago a un lado y apremia sus pasos hasta la cuadra de Crow.

Como en el sueño, escuché latir su corazón acelerado y como resoplaba mientras se alejaba. Y así mismo es como me siento yo cuando la veo, acalorado por pensar en las millones de cosas que me gustaría hacerle si ella se dejara.

Hablas como un autentico depredador de mujeres, Damon. Espabila y resuelve tu vida de una vez. Porque así no puedes seguir, sin enterarte de la mitad de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor y deseando algo inalcanzable. Tengo que hacer caso a la vocecita que tengo en la cabeza y continuar con mi aprendizaje.

Espero en el porche a que Grayson salga de la casa y mientras leo de una tacada el primer libro que me prestó. No decía mucho sobre los poderes y como controlarlos. Era mas bien una guía de como conocer a un demonio de la noche, como se refieran a los vampiros, pero no contaba nada que ya no supiera. Y lo peor de todo es que tampoco me servia para olvidar a Elena.

\- Buenos idas.-

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando oigo la voz de Grayson.

\- Hola.-

\- Ya te lo has leído?.-

\- Si.- se lo entrego.- Tendría otro para prestarme? Este no me aclara mucho.-

\- Tengo montones de ellos. Jeremy está dentro haciéndote una selección. Tranquilo, podrás coger los que quieras.- comenta amistoso y se sienta conmigo en la escalera.- Me ha dicho Jer que tuviste problemas en la fiesta.-

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención causar problema alguno.-

\- Lo sé. Conozco muy bien este pueblo y lo especialistas que son en hacerte sentir mal. Pero eso no es lo importante. Alguien pudo sospechar algo de lo que eres?.-

\- No lo creo. Pude controlarme.-

\- Perfecto. Al parecer la ración de sangre que te damos es suficiente para que puedas hacerlo.- no sé si eso era bueno o malo, pero por lo menos no me la cargué por el pequeño enfrentamiento que tuve con el novio de su hija.- También he visto que Elena tiene el colgante de su madre. Sabes como lo ha conseguido?.-

Up!. No quiero mentirle, pero tampoco descubrir a Elena ante su padre. Que hago?.

\- Fui la otra noche a dar una vuelta por el muro, yo solo...- recalco.- ... y lo encontré medio enterrado en el suelo. Le pregunté a Elena si era de su madre y me dijo que si.- la mirada intrigante del hombre me impone.- Se lo iba a contar ahora.-

Relaja las facciones de la cara y atisbo una leve sonrisa. Vamos bien, no está cabreado.

\- Ese collar es muy especial. Mi mujer se lo iba a regalar a Elena cuando cumpliera los 18.- comenta nostálgico.

\- Puede ser una prueba de que se la llevaron?.-

\- No lo creo.- Su negativa y pesimismo me llega a extrañar. Se supone que era el mas convencido de que estuviese viva.- Mi mujer lo enterró ahí hace unos meses.-

\- Por qué lo hizo?.-

\- Sabes lo que es una bruja?.- omite mi pregunta.- Tal vez pueda sorprenderte ahora que no tienes memoria, pero seguro que en algún momento de tu vida te has encontrado con alguna.-

\- No sé Grayson. Ya es difícil pensar que existe un mundo de vampiros y yo sea uno de ellos para que resulte que también haya brujas.-

\- De quien crees que fue la idea de crearos?.A causa de las excentricidades y desfases de nuestras antiguas generaciones hicieron un hechizo en forma de castigo. Pero tengo entendido que algo salió mal y les costó bastante caro. Los vampiros las cazaron y aniquilaron para evitar que deshicieran ese hechizo.-

\- Entonces... ya no existes?.-

\- Si que existen, pero quedan pocas.-

Como de costumbre sigo sin enterarme de nada. Entiendo que quiera explicarme mis orígenes y el motivo de mi presencia en este mundo, pero lo que no entiendo es porque me habla de ellas.

\- Acaso conoces alguna que nos pueda ayudar?.- pregunto intrigado. Toda ayuda es poca

\- Si...- afirma enigmático y observa para la casa por si viene Jeremy.- Miranda, mi mujer.-

\- Su mujer es una bruja?.- espero que no lo saque de contexto.

\- Si y de las buenas. Pero nadie puede saberlo porque en la zona viva son repudiadas.- dice en tono bajo.

\- Pero es de una de las familias fundadoras y el tio de Elena dirige al consejo.-

\- Ya, pero mi cuñado no lo sabe. Es un secreto que guardan de madres a hijas y solo ellas conocen lo que verdaderamente son.-

Atando los cabos me viene a la mente un solo nombre.

\- Elena entonces es una bruja?.-

Já! lo que me voy a reír yo en su cara por denigrarme constantemente si resulta que ella también es diferente.

\- Lo será, aunque no lo sabe. Normalmente son educadas desde pequeñas en el arte de la magia, pero mi mujer optó retrasar sus poderes y no contarle nada hasta su mayoría de edad. Lo hizo para protegerla.- cuenta con un halo de tristeza.

Al pobre se le nota que la echa de menos y que quedarse con dos niños, uno de ellos con poderes en ciernes, le sobrepasa y esta totalmente perdido.

\- Grayson.- lo llamo para que me mire.- Por que me cuentas esto?.-

\- Por que quiero que cuides de ella mientras encontramos a su madre. Elena la necesita. Sin ella no podrá controlar sus poderes. Nadie le ensañará y tú eres el único ser sobrenatural que encuentro para que la ayude.-

\- Ella me odia.-

\- Hasta hace un año era como Jeremy, les fascinabais. Cambió a raíz de la desaparición de mi mujer. Su tío le comió el coco.-

Me hubiese encantado conocer a esa Elena...

\- Y que quieres que haga?. Que la persiga como un acosador?.-

\- Hazte su amigo. Es solo una etapa. Cuando cumpla los 18 tendrá que afrontar su destino.-

\- Lo he intentado ya todo para caerle bien a tu hija y no consigo dar con la tecla.-

\- No se yo... Tengo la impresión de que esa tecla ya la has pulsado, porque ha dejado de llamarte chupa sangre. Esta mañana al pasar por la puerta de su dormitorio la he escuchado decir tu nombre y eso es un gran avance.- entona gracioso.

Y yo tuve que ser comedido para no saltar de alegría, pero lo que no pude aguantar es la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dibujé cuando dijo eso.

Damon ten cuidado que el hombre que tienes delante, aunque esté inactivo, es un cazador y lo mas importante, ES EL PADRE DE ELENA!.

\- Que es lo que necesitas?.- vuelvo a la seriedad.

\- Quiero que la protejas. Elena es especial y no puede pasarle nada.-

No me cabe duda de que es especial y que jamas permitiré que le ocurra nada, pero no se porque me encomienda esta misión precisamente a mi.

\- Si se entera que la espío acabaré con una flecha en el corazón y a ti te hará algo peor.- advierto.

\- Perro ladrador, poco mordedor Damon. Conozco el temperamento de mi hija y a veces le sale el gen cazador de los Gilbert, pero te aseguro que ella no te odia.- concluye.

Jeremy aparece tras nuestra como un terremoto y cambiamos rapidamente de tema gracias a que trae una pila de libros que suelta cansado en el suelo.

\- Aquí tienes todos los libros sobre vampiros. Espero que algunos te ayuden.-

Observo el montón de libros, a cada cual mas gordo, y resoplo por la saturacion de tareas que se me están acumulando. Y aunque saber sobre mi especie era lo primordial, por la única cosa que quiero empezar es por cumplir con lo que me ha pedido Grayson. Lo haré, la protegeré incluso si muero en el intento o en el peor de los casos me mata ella...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Gracias por las review y mensajes privados. Me encanta que esteis tan ansiosas por saber todos los misterios de la historia.**

 **Angelito!. Aqui tienes tu teoria sobre la madre. No ibas mal encaminada, jejejeje.**

Gracias por la paciencia, sois las mejores ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Elena**

\- Mi paciencia está llegando a un limite. Salgo de mi casa, lo tengo ahí. Voy para el establo, lo tengo ahí. Si me voy de fiesta con mis amigos, está ahí. Por qué encima se tiene que meter en mis sueños?.-

Los grandes y negros ojos de Crow me miran ignorantes ajenos al cabreo que tengo por culpa del maldito vampiro.

\- No dices nada, verdad?. No se para que te pregunto si eres igual de traidor que los demás. Resulta que ahora os cae bien a todos, pero yo solo veo a un tío que por suerte del destino está vivo cuando deberia estar muerto.-

Despotrico sola y por un momento creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Había salido de mi casa para cabalgar un poco, recuperar el arco que dejé aquella noche cuando tuvimos que salir por patas y sobre todo sacarme de la cabeza ese sueño tan perturbador. Pero no, estoy aquí comiéndome la cabeza y contándole a un caballo todo lo que me atormenta. Para colmo, con este desbarajuste que estoy sufriendo, no se que rumbo he cogido y me he perdido.

Ando por el bosque buscando algo que me oriente y arrastro de las cuerdas de Crow para que me siga. Divagando otra vez sobre el tema que intento con todas mis fuerzas olvidar, paro un momento a beber agua y darle un poco al animal. Mentiría si dijera que no me sofoco nada mas recordar ese beso, nunca había sentido nada igual y mira que Matt no besa tan mal...Pero es un sueño Elena, no deberías prestarle tanta atención. Eso es lo que pretende ese vampiro y no lo va ha conseguir.

Gracias a Dios la vocecita de mi conciencia está bien despierta para que no me duerma en los laureles. Ese no se saldrá con la suya, como que me llamo Elena Gilbert...

Agotada de dar tumbos sin direccion alguna, no me rindo y subo a los lomos de Crow para acercarme al muro. Espero que pueda guiarme hasta un sitio conocido.

A pocos metros de la altisima muralla, mas o menos reconozco algo de lo que me rodea y paro antes de ir mas allá. Adentrarme en la frondosidad que proteje esa pared es peligroso.

\- Vale. Parece que Mistic Falls es para la izquierda.- no lo digo muy convencida.- Tú que dices?.- pregunto mientras me dispongo a bajar.- No ayudas en nada Crow. Ni si quiera con el dilema que tengo.-

\- Que dilema?.-

Una voz tras nuestra hace que me asuste y no pise bien el estribo al bajar. Desestabilizada por completo, caigo sin remedio y cierro los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo. Un segundo después no sentí ningún golpe y al abrir los ojos levitaba a escasos centímetros de unas duras piedras.

\- Estas bien?.-

Miro al dueño de esa voz y sus ojos me examinan preocupados. Yo en cambio estoy totalmente tirada en sus brazos y embobada en esos labios que me llevan por la calle de la amargura.

\- Tú...- pronuncio desconcertada.

Damon sostiene mi cuerpo y con delicadeza y soltura me deja en el suelo. Ni si quiera sentí que me tocaba.

\- Insisto. Estas bien?.- repite repasandome de arriba abajo concienzudamente.

Afirmo en un movimiento de cabeza y recupero al fin la respiración.

\- Serás imbecil. Casi me parto la crisma.- salto a la defensiva y lo empujo para que se aleje y pueda ponerme en pie.

Es asfixiante...

\- Pero te he salvado. Una vez más.- recuerda divertido y se apoya en el árbol mas próximo.

\- Si has tenido tú la culpa.- lo acuso con mi dedo.- Ademas, que haces aquí?.-

\- Y tú?.-

\- Yo he preguntado primero.-

Vale, ahora parecíamos dos críos de preescolar.

\- Me aburría y pensé en dar una vuelta.- miente como un bellaco. Se lo noto en la media sonrisa que muestra.- Ahora te toca a ti.-

\- No te incumbe.- camino para mi caballo y paso de darle explicaciones.

\- Tal vez hemos tenido la misma idea.-

\- Claro!. Ahora también compartimos las mismas ideas.- tiro de sarcasmo.- Si me perdonas, tengo que regresar a mi casa. Algunos tenemos que correr mas que otros para llegar.-

No quiero seguir con la conversación, porque su presencia altera mis nervios y ya los tengo a flor de piel.

\- Es esto lo que has venido a buscar?.-

Detrás del árbol en que estaba apoyado, saca mi arco de madera y lo enseña vencedor. Mierda, ahora querrá que le suplique.

\- Vale, lo has encontrado. Que quieres?.-

Ya me había dado el collar de mi madre sin pedir nada a cambio. Dudo que me libre de esta.

\- Nada. Es tuyo.- camina hasta mi para entregarlo.

\- Nada?.- se lo quito de las manos antes de que cambie de opinión.

\- De verdad.- suelta una risa.- Bueno, si. Tan solo una cosa.- levanta su dedo indice y vuelvo a contener la respiración.

\- Que cosa?.- por dios, que no diga un beso...

\- Que cumplas con lo que dijiste.-

Y ahí esta otra vez esa mirada que me vuelve tonta.

\- Y que dije?- pronuncio a duras penas.

No hemos dicho tantas cosas que ya ni me acuerdo.

\- Que tú también me ayudarías. Se que no te caigo bien y que no confías en mi, pero dame una oportunidad. Me gustaría ser tu amigo.-

\- Amigo?.-

\- Si. Estoy harto de discutir contigo, porque para mi es una contradicción.- comenta confuso.- A pesar del temperamento que tienes a mi si que me gustas.-

No lo quise sacar de contexto, pero aun así lo hice. Sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban y el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Le gusto, ha dicho que le gusto!.

\- Ahm...- reacciona Elena, reacciona ya!.- Te entiendo. Quiero decir que igual que tú estoy cansada de pelear.- especifico por si él también lo saca de contexto.

\- Vale. Entonces pactamos una tregua?.- me ofrece su mano conciliador.

\- Ok.- se la estrecho y no se para que lo hago.

El mismo sentimiento que me atacó en aquel sueño cuando acarició mi rodilla, pasó a través de todo mi sistema nervioso para implantarse en mi cerebro y ordenar que no le soltara la mano. De hecho abandonamos el oficial y tradicional estrechamiento de manos y sin querer entrelazamos nuestros dedos tímidamente mientras ninguno quitaba ojo al otro. Que clase de hechizo ha creado para que me quede totalmente hipnotizada ante él?. Que me está haciendo?.

\- Deberíamos volver a la casa.- digo como ultimo recurso para no cometer una locura.

\- Deberíamos, pero...- frunce el ceño y baja la vista hacia mis labios. Oh dios mio, esto me suena.- Es temprano. Podíamos aprovechar la tarde para que entrenes.- propone rompiendo la burbuja y soltando mi mano.

\- Que?.- me entra el bajón. Por un ínfimo instante quería que la fantasía fuese real.

\- Tu puntería.-

\- No es necesario. Ya tengo buena puntería.- respondí ofendida.

\- Bueno... Cuando nos conocimos fuiste tú quien dijo que apuntaste a mi corazón, pero fallaste dándome en el pecho.-

\- Porque por muchas ganas que tenia de matarte, preferí interrogarte antes. Lo hice a conciencia, no fue un fallo.- me defiendo.

\- Pues yo creo que fue por algo mas. Entre los dos existe un...- busca la palabra correcta.- ... entendimiento.-

\- Que te quede claro que entre los dos no existe nada en absoluto.-

\- Vale. Si es así entonces no te importará practicar conmigo.-

\- Quieres que te utilice como diana?.-

\- Si. Es que tu padre me ha prestado una docena de libros y ya lo he leído todos. Algunos eran del manejo de armas y tengo muchas ganas de probarlos.-

\- Espera... Como te has leído tantos libros en unos días?.-

\- Ha sido en una tarde.-

\- Pero si mi padre no tiene libros que no sean menos de quinientas paginas.- digo asombrada.

\- Supongo que si tengo super velocidad para correr, la tengo también para leer.- explica encogiéndose de hombros.- La verdad que son bastante largos, pero muy entretenidos y educativos.-

Si por algo puedo envidiar a los vampiros es por sus poderes. Tiene que ser espectacular correr como un rayo, saltar tan alto hasta casi volar o curarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Y que has aprendido?.-

\- Muchas cosas. Puedo enseñarte algunos trucos.- me guiña el ojo descarado. Ahora se hace el experto?.

\- Já!. Dudo que leyéndote la teórica ahora seas todo un profesional.-

\- Pues entonces...- girando sobre si mismo y se aleja varios metros hasta plantarse en un árbol.- ...enséñame tú la practica. Eres una futura cazadora, no?.- extiende sus brazos provocador.

\- Es tentador, pero no voy a dispararte.-

\- Venga Elena.- insiste divertido, pero yo no veía la diversión por ningún lado.- Voy a detener la flecha.-

\- Lo sé, por eso no entiendo el sentido de este juego.-

\- Piénsalo. Seras la mejor en esa academia que acudes si practicas por separado y encima con un vampiro con super poderes.-

Entrenar con él?. Pues no me vendría nada mal y le demostraría a Matt de una vez por todas que sirvo para ser cazadora y que el instinto no me viene solo por el apellido.

\- Esta bien.- voy hacia la mochila que colgaba de los amarres de Crow y saco una de las pocas flechas que me quedan.- Si te mato prometo llevar flores a tu tumba.- digo con sorna mientras armo el arco y apunto.

Tiro de la tensa cuerda con fuerza, decidida a clavar una flecha en su muerto corazón y demostrarle lo buena que soy , pero nada mas que mirarlo simplemente no pude. Por un lado la cabeza me lo pedía a gritos, pero por otro si da la casualidad de que no la atrapa lo mataría.

\- Que ocurre?.- pega una voz desde su posición.- Es para hoy.-

Solté la cuerda y la flecha viajó velozmente, pero su dirección no era el corazón sino algo mas arriba y es cuando me doy cuenta de que ese afán por matarlo ya ha desaparecido.

* * *

\- Por si no lo sabes el corazón está mas abajo. Has fallado.-

Damon había tenido que echar a un lado la cabeza para que no le diera. Arrancando la flecha del árbol, recorre la distancia que los separa para devolvérsela.

\- A lo mejor tienes razón, no soy tan buena.- Elena prefirió rendirse antes de que el vampiro se preguntara porqué no apuntó a su corazón.

\- En mi opinión te falta una cosa para que el tiro vaya donde tu quieras.- se pone detrás la chica y con confianza coge los brazos para que empuñe con firmeza el arco.

\- Que haces?.- ella se pone nerviosa nada mas sentir como la maneja.

\- Mira a tu objetivo.- le indicó al frente mientras le coloca las manos en los costados.- Apunta y suelta la respiración antes de disparar.- susurra cerca de su oreja y aprovecha que no lo ve para observar el cincelado perfil de la chica.

Por su parte, ella no opuso resistencia cuantito que notó como la cintura de Damon quedaba pegada a su trasero y sus manos rozaban levemente su espalda. Como pretendía que diera en el blanco así?. Tuvo que llamar a la calma porque sino el vampiro se percataría de todo lo que la hace sentir. Él en cambio esboza una sonrisa al escuchar las acelerada palpitaciones de su pequeño y frágil corazón humano. Iba a estallarle y estaba convencido de que eso tenia que significar algo mas que un sentimiento de odio.

La flecha salió desviada como era de esperar y solo la risa de Damon cortó con el tenso, pero a la vez buen ambiente.

\- Contento?.- ella se apartó rapidamente de él y con un aparente cabreo mete el arco y el saco de flechas en los amarres de Crow.

\- Ves?. Necesitas mas entrenamiento.-

\- Lo que tu digas.-

\- Eso es un sí?.-

\- Arggggg!.- se crispa.- Eso es un ...- tenia pensado decirle un no rotundo, pero un ruido en la lejanía los interrumpió antes de que terminara.

\- Que es eso?.-

\- Tú eres el que tienes super oído. Que escuchas?.- pregunta una Elena temerosa.

Damon se concentra en oír lo que está pasando a varios kilómetros de ellos y el grito de un hombre pidiendo clemencia enciende todas sus alarmas.

\- Alguien está en peligro?.-

\- Un humano?.-

\- Si, pero no está solo.- Damon no reconoce muy bien las voces al estar muy lejos, pero diría que son tres hombres y uno de ellos está suplicando por su vida.- Creo que lo están atacando.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlo.- comenta inquieta Elena y se dirige sin pensarlo en direccion de donde provienen los ruidos.

\- Espera!.- se entromete Damon en su camino cogiéndola de la muñeca.- Tú no vas a ningún lado.-

\- No se lo que hacéis en la zona muerta, pero en la viva ayudamos a los nuestros.-

\- No me has entendido. Yo lo ayudaré, tú te vas para la casa.- la obliga darse la vuelta.

\- Estas de broma?.-

Llevándola casi arrastrando hasta el caballo, la anima a subirse y esta solo se cruza de brazos mirándolo mal.

\- No voy a permitir que te pase nada.- dice para convencerla.

\- Y si son vampiros?. Los mismos que intentaron matarnos?.-

\- Podré con ellos.-

\- Solamente eres uno contra dos.-

\- Elena!.- capta su atencion atrapando sus mejillas con ambas manos.- No hay tiempo que perder y no puedo enfrentarlos si tengo que pensar en protegerte. Tienes que irte para la casa. Mistic Falls está por allí.- indica la direccion.

Elena en un principio se resistió, no quería dejarlo solo y para que negarlo, tampoco quería que le pasase nada. Pero el miedo por encontrarse de nuevo con esos monstruos la aterrorizaban más. Sube al caballo y desde arriba mira a Damon como si no lo fuera a ver mas.

\- Ten cuidado, por favor.- le pidió y tiró de los amarres de Crow para que comenzase a trotar.

Una vez con Elena fuera de peligro, corrió al lugar de los hechos y se escondió en un sitio próximo a ellos para saber que es exactamente lo que ocurre. Tal y como lo había imaginado, una persona estaba arrodillada en un sendero abrupto y dos tíos con cazadora de cuero y expresiones bastantes serias lo rodeaban mientras le propinaban algún que otro golpe. Uno de los matones le era conocido, lo había visto la ultima vez cuando se tuvo que llevar a Elena a toda velocidad, pero al otro era la primera vez que lo veía. Rubio y enfundados en unas gafas de sol, miraba para todos lados incomodo y Damon se tuvo que ocultar mejor.

\- Mira bien la foto!.- le mostraba la instantanea agarrando al pobre humano del pelo.- Dices que te suena, pero que no lo has visto. En que quedamos?.-

\- No...no...no lo se.-

\- Stefan.- lo llama el otro vampiro.- Hemos peinado toda la zona y no hay indicios de que haya pasado a este lado. Él no esta aquí.-

\- Y donde esta!?.- espetó furioso.- No ha podido desvanecerse en el aire.-

\- Es probable que ...-

\- Como lo digas te corto la garganta. Él no está muerto, maldita sea.-

\- Vale, pero tampoco esta aquí. Es mejor que volvamos antes de encontrarnos con otros humanos. No pueden saber que caminamos a la luz del día.-

\- Esta bien.-

Stefan se apartó del magullado humano y frustrado tiró las gafas de sol al suelo para luego pisarlas con rabia. Detrás de unos matorrales, Damon observa cada movimiento de esos seres preguntándose si es a él a quien están buscando. Si fuese así, la desesperación que mostraba el rubio lo hacían dudar, porque tenia la pinta de que no lo buscaban para matarlo. La curiosidad lo invade, aunque la desconfianza era mas poderosa y esperó a ver que hacían.

\- Que hacemos con esta rata?. Yo ya he comido.- comenta despectivamente el otro refiriéndose a su prisionero.

\- Yo también.-

\- Por favor, no me maten. Tengo familia.- suplica entre lloros.

\- Haz que olvide.- ordena Stefan.

El otro se pone de cuclillas y mira a la victima a los ojos diciéndole que olvide que los ha visto. El humano afirmó repetidamente con la cabeza y se levantó agradeciendo la oportunidad que le habían regalado.

\- De verdad, muchas gracias. No le diré a nadie que os he visto. Lo juro.-

Los dos vampiros se miran entre sí extrañados. Hay algo que no está saliendo bien.

\- Eso no es lo que te he pedido.- espeto bronco al ver que el humano no olvidaba. - Tú no nos has visto.-

\- Claro!. No abriré la boca.- hace el gesto de la cremallera.

\- Joder!.- lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa.- Que nos olvides!.- le grita entre dientes.

Stefan se entromete para separarlos y el humano cae al suelo como resultado.

\- La compulsión no funciona. Habrán aprendido con los años a dominarla.- explica para calmar a su amigo. De todos modos no es una noticia que le guste, pero ahora mismo su única prioridad era la de encontrar a su hermano. Por lo que zanja el tema de la mejor manera que sabe. - Mis gafas están rotas y no tengo tiempo para esto.- mira al hombre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le corta la garganta con simple y rápido movimiento con la mano extendida.

Ante tan cruel escena, Damon se sobresaltó al no esperarse ese final. Sin un pizca de humanidad, uno de los suyos había matado a una persona sin pestañear. Lo han torturado, liberado y al final ejecutado.

\- Mierda tío. Me has salpicado la chaqueta.- recrimina su amigo.

\- Te jodes. Y vamonos de aquí. Este lado me da asco.- responde con frialdad, sin remordimientos de ningún tipo.

Que clase de seres son para que no tengan compasión?. Damon intentaba no compararse con ellos y pensar que son la misma especie, porqué él jamas cometería tal atrocidad con un inocente. Mientras se odiaba por su condición, una débil respiración viajó hasta sus oídos y sorprendido descubrió que el humano aun seguía vivo. Como ya los vampiros se habian largado con su super velocidad, Damon se acercó rapidamente al moribundo para auxiliarlo.

\- Tranquilo.- le dijo taponando la sangre que le salia a borbotones del cuello.- Voy a curarte.-

El hombre no podía articular palabra y solo se aferraba a la camisa del vampiro para un segundo después caer muerto definitivamente. A Damon no le dio tiempo de ofrecerle su sangre y con los ojos abiertos de par en par miró espantado como el alma abandonaba el desfallecido cuerpo.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Acaba de anochecer y todas mis esperazas se desvanecen como el sol que se acaba de ocultar. Ando de un lado para otro por la guardilla esperando alguna noticia sobre Damon, pero hace horas que no aparece y temo que le haya pasado algo. Si se ha enfrentado a los vampiros no creo que resulte vencedor y no paro de culparme por dejarlo ir a esa misión suicida. Tenia que haberme quedado con él y ayudarlo o por lo menos convencerlo para que se viniese conmigo. Ahora estoy inquieta todo el tiempo y merezco esta maldita incertidumbre. Mierda, esta excesiva preocupación me va matar lentamente si no hago nada y la única idea que se me ocurre es coger a Crow y volver a ese lugar.

Gracias a Dios que no fue necesario ni bajar las escaleras cuando Damon subía por ellas en un penoso estado. La camisa totalmente sacada de los pantalones y manchada de sangre me alarmaron y corrí hasta él.

\- Eso es sangre?. Estas herido?.-

Recibiéndome con una mirada triste, pasa por mi lado cabizbajo y dándome la espalda se desabrocha la camisa para luego quitársela.

\- No es mía. Estoy bien.-

\- Pero...- no te fijes en su musculosa y descubierta espalda.- ... que ha pasado?.-

\- No he podido salvarlo.-

Es cosa mía o está frustrado por no poder salvar la vida de una persona?.

\- Lo han matado?.-

\- Si. Sin pensarselo dos veces.- aprieta la camisa en su puño y la tira al suelo.- No quiero ser como ellos.- no le veía la cara, pero note como se le desquebrajaba la voz y no pude creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le toco el brazo obligando a que se gire para tenerlo de frente y es cuando compruebo que unas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas. Está llorando!. - Tienes razón, Elena. Somos unos monstruos sin compasión y si yo soy capaz de hacer esas cosas, no quiero esta vida. No la quiero.-

La pena en sus ojos me acongoja.

\- Damon...- hago una pausa antes de reconocérselo.- ... Soy yo la que estaba equivocada en cuanto a ti. Ni por asomo te pareces a ellos y lo demostraste cuando nos salvaste a Jeremy y a mi.-

\- Y que hay de mi pasado?. Seguramente yo también he matado a gente. Que me borraran la memoria es una prueba de ello. Alguien me tendría ganas.-

\- No sabemos los motivos de tu perdida de memoria, pero es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar. El pasado es el pasado y no podemos borrarlo, pero si seguir adelante. Empezar de cero.-

Inexplicablemente no soporto verlo triste y siento la necesidad de consolarlo. Creyendo que mis consejos son los que están cambiando su apesadumbrado rostro, se serena y observa como mis manos están posadas en su pecho. No se en que momento pasó, supongo que cuando le soltaba esa chorrada del pasado, pero sinceramente no me di ni cuenta de que lo estaba tocando y al parecer tampoco tenia pensamiento de quitarselas de encima. Dios! Su cuerpo es cálido y tiene la piel tan tersa que te dan ganas de clavarle las uñas.

Agarrando una de mis de las manos, se la lleva al corazón y despierto de mi estado calenturiento. En la palma siento como late constante y acelerado. Otra sorpresa que me llevo al pensar que estarían muertos por dentro.

\- Gracias.- dice con sinceridad.- Porque por primera vez siento que esto late por un motivo.-

Trago saliva para que no se me caiga la mandíbula al suelo. Como tengo que interpretar sus palabras?. Pues nada Elena, hazte la tonta y no preguntes. Es imposible que ese motivo del que habla seas precisamente tú. Él es incapaz de fijarse en ti.

\- No hay de que.- retiro mis atrevidas manazas avergonzada y ahora soy yo la que mira al suelo.- Ahora cámbiate y ven a cenar. - lo invito casi en una orden.- Y por favor, no le comentes esto a mi padre. Ya hablaremos después.- pido por ultimo antes de retirarme para la escalera.

\- Tranquila. Será nuestro secreto.- dice antes de que baje y suspiro hondo para irme.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titanico tiro para mi casa evaluando el día de hoy. Intenso, agotador, solo la compañía del chupa sangre ha hecho sentirme segura. A pesar del peligro que hemos corrido estoy contenta por tenerlo al lado. No se que hubiese hecho sin él...

* * *

Elena entra en la cocina donde su padre está entre fogones mientras Jer ayuda a poner la mesa. Los saluda recomponiendose aun de lo que le había dicho Damon en el establo. Mentalizándose una y otra vez de que no iba dirigido a ella y olvidando el asunto, se extraña al comprobar que esta noche cenarían dentro.

\- Es que hace ya frío y tu hermano no se encuentra muy bien.-

\- Si- confirma Jer tosiendo.- Creo que me voy a resfriar.-

\- Pero Damon viene a cenar.- anuncia ella.

\- En serio?.- preguntó su hermano contentisimo.- Pensé que iba a dar una vuelta y no sabríamos nada de él hasta mañana. Quería practicar con animales sus habilidades para cazar.-

\- Pues ha regresado.- finge disgustada para que no noten que está cambiando de parecer sobre el vampiro

\- Y donde lo has visto?.-

\- Pues donde va ser?. En el establo.-

\- Que hacías en el establo a estas horas?.- Jer sigue con su interminable tercer grado.

Grayson en cambio observaba la conversación de sus hijos.

\- Fui a echarle un vistazo a Crow. Con ese vampiro durmiendo en el mismo techo no me fío que le pegue alguna mordidita.- contesta harta de tanto interrogatorio.

Pisando los escalones del porche, Damon se percata de que la mesa no esta puesta fuera y Jeremy no sale como de costumbre a recibirlo. Las puertas están cerradas, pero escucha jaleo dentro y por tal de no oír conversaciones ajenas, prefiere ser prudente y tocar al timbre. Rápidamente el terremoto de Jeremy abre la puerta y se lanza a sus piernas en un abrazo.

\- No te preocupes que ahora saco las cosas para cenar contigo en el porche.- se apresura en decir.

\- Que?.- el vampiro no comprendía.

\- Lo siento Damon.- sale Grayson.- Creímos que hoy no estarías por aquí y decidimos meternos dentro.- le guiña el ojo. Algo estaba tramando.

\- No hace falta que cambien sus planes por mi. No quiero molestar.- contesta sin enterarse muy bien de lo que ocurre.

\- No digas tonterías, tú no molestas. Te invitaría dentro, pero esa decisión no está en mis manos.-

Y por fin la persona por la que Jer y Grayson montaban este numerito hizo acto de presencia. Elena salió al porche y los tres se les queda mirando inmediatamente. Un poco expuesta, había escuchado a su padre lo de invitar a Damon a casa y como le dejó con toda la responsabilidad a ella. En un principio como viene siendo costumbre dudó hasta la saciedad y luchó contra si misma para no caer en la tentación de decir que si, pero un segundo después miró a Damon y la palabra NO desapareció de su vocabulario.

\- Da igual. Puedes entrar y cenar con nosotros.-

Damon no lo exteriorizaba, pero por dentro estaba que saltaba de alegría. Que lo invitara a su casa significaba que la chica confiaba en él, que ya no lo veía como un peligro o como un enemigo que carecía de compasión. Ese odio ya despareció de sus ojos y ahora solo muestra complicidad.

Grayson y Jer lo celebraron y Elena bufó al rendirse ante los truquitos que utilizan para manejarla. Pasó de los tres y de la satisfactoria cara de Damon y regresó dentro para seguir poniendo la mesa.

\- Vamos!.- anima Grayson al vampiro que pase por el umbral.

Sentados a la mesa trascurrió la cena con total normalidad. Entre anécdotas y risas por parte del cabeza de familia, casi todas las que contaba eran de Elena cuando era mas pequeña y Damon ponía especial atencion. No quería perder detalle y observaba cada gesto, mueca o sonrisa con adoración, tanto que Jeremy le dio un codazo para que parara.

\- Papi. Puedo enseñarle mi cuarto a Damon?.- preguntó el crío al concluir con la cena.

\- Claro!. Elena y yo recogeremos esto.-

Al vampiro no le apetecía, en realidad nada que no fuese estar al lado de Elena le apetecía, pero se vio casi obligado por el niño y accedió sin musitar palabra.

Ya en el cuarto, Jer se lo muestra orgulloso. Con montones de libros apilados en el escritorio y miles de juguetes que decoraban las estanterías, lo que mas captó la atencion de Damon fue el pequeño oso de peluche que había sobre la cama.

\- Este es abracitos.- lo coge para presentárselo.- Me lo regalaron en mi ultimo cumpleaños.-

\- Quien le regalaría a un niño de 12 años un oso de peluche?. No eres ya mayor para estas cosas?. -

\- No recuerdo quien lo hizo, pero a mi me gusta. Por las noches me hace mucha compañía.- le explica sin ofenderse. - Ademas eres tú el que es muy mayor para estar pensando en chicas de 17 años.- pero se la suelta en forma de venganza por meterse con él y su peluche.

Damon no sabe que decir. Era obvio que se percatara de la fascinación que tiene por su hermana ya que llevaba toda la noche sin quitarle ojo, pero no había preparado una explicación lógica. Tal vez será porque él tampoco comprende que le pasa con ella.

\- Tan solo quiero caerle bien.-

\- Claro, solo caerle bien.- repite irónico sin creérselo.- Duermo con un peluche, pero no me chupo el dedo.-

El vampiro no sabia como salir del paso y tampoco quería contarle a un crío las cosas que surgen en su siniestro interior cada vez que piensa en Elena.

\- Necesito ir al baño.- pidió rapidamente para cortar con el tema.

\- Esta ahí.- le indica señalando una puerta blanca.

Damon se encierra en el baño para escapar de los interrogatorios de Jeremy. La inocencia de sus ojos le impedía contarle lo que le ocurre y las cosas que le gustaría hacerle a su hermana. Dándose golpecitos en la frente, intenta serenarse y en la pila se echa agua en la cara para refrescarse. Es pensar en esos profundos instantes que han compartido durante todo el día y su ser se revoluciona de una manera incontrolable. Hasta el punto de que sus venas comienza a aparecer.

\- No, no, no...-

\- Te ocurre algo?.- preguntó Jer desde fuera.

\- Estoy bien. Ya salgo.-

\- Yo te espero abajo. Mi padre nos esta llamando.-

\- Vale, ahora bajo.-

Vuelve a echarse agua y respira pausado para tranquilizarse. Cuando consigue recuperar su estado normal sale del cuarto del baño y se dirige abajo donde lo esperan. Andando por el pasillo, pasa por delante de la habitación de Elena y aunque no quiere entretenerse no puede evitar detener el paso y adentrarse en el rincón mas personal de la chica.

Como ya había observado la noche que la visitó en la ventana, en la habitacion imperaba el orden y la limpieza. Todo lo contrario que en la casa, donde todo estaba por medio y las cosas a medias hacer. Pero esto no, esto era el paraíso para él, sobre todo por el olor de Elena que impregnaba cada parte de ese cubículo.

Confiado, va un paso mas allá y comienza a fijarse en las fotos que decoraban la cómoda. La primera era una de toda la familia, le seguía otra con su hermano y su madre, continuando con Bonnie y Car y por ultimo, como no, una con Matt. De lo mas acaramelados en la foto, Damon la caza para acercársela y verlos mejor. Sin darse cuenta levantó el labio asqueado y la dejó en su sitio por tal de no tirarla contra la pared. Ahora estaba enfadado por acordarse de que ella ya tiene a quien darle ese tipo de cariño y que nunca lo tratará a él como trata a su novio.

\- Se puede saber quien te ha dado permiso para entrar?.- la voz seria de Elena a su espalda lo pilla por sorpresa.

Sin justificación alguna, se queda sin habla y asume agachando la cabeza la tremenda reprimenda que le va caer. Pero por increible que parezca, al menos para el vampiro, Elena no tenia intención ni ganas de regañarle, por lo que se limitó a chistar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer ;)**

 **Ah! Se me olvidaba. Folk, los sueños son una parte muy importante de la historia. Asi que tendremos mucho mas :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar. Lo siento muchisimo, pero ando escasa de tiempo ultimamente. Tengo un trabajo que me consume ( como esta parejita). Solo espero que mis disculpas sean admitidas al finalizar el capi. La espera puede merecer la pena XDD.**

 **Gracias y mil gracias, nunca me cansaré de darlas por leer la historia ;).**

* * *

 **POV Damon**

\- Y?. Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?.- pregunta cuando cierra la puerta tras ella.- Te he dado permiso para que entraras en la casa, no en mi cuarto.-

No la noto enfadada, eso es bueno, pero lo malo es que yo aun no conseguía una explicación a la usurpación de su espacio.

\- Lo siento.- fue lo único que pude decir.

\- Lo pasaré por alto hoy, pero que no se repita.- me advierte y yo aligero para asentir afirmativamente.- Ahora lo que necesito saber donde está el cuerpo del hombre que han matado.- comenta acercándose a la cómoda y tirando algunas camisas a la cama.

\- Para que?.- no es un tema que me guste recordar. La ultima vez, hace escasamente una hora que lo hice y me puse a llorar como un tonto delante de ella.

\- Y si es de Mistic Falls?. Miraste si llevaba algo que lo identificaba?.-

\- Pues la verdad es que no. Solo lo escuché decir que tenia una familia.-

Me doy dos tortas mentales por lo inútil que soy. Debí averiguar algo mas sobre ese pobre individuo.

\- Madre mía, espero que no sea ningún padre de algún amigo o...- hace una pausa preocupada.- ... mi tio.-

\- No vuelve hasta dentro de una semana, no?.- intento que no piense en esa posibilidad.

\- Ya, pero tenemos que saber quien es. Su familia lo estará buscando.-

Ahora comprendo su inquietud. No quiere que otros pasen por la misma situación que está pasando ella.

\- Elena.- la llamo pasando por alto el hecho de que esté sacando toda la ropa del cajón.- No creo que sea buena idea. Te desmayarías si viese como está el cuerpo.-

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta soy bastante fuerte y puedo soportar esas cosas.- espeta con chulería y una valentía renovada.

\- No lo dudo, pero...-

\- Pero nada!. Me vas ayudar o no?.- concluye dispuesta a todo.

En santiamén estoy despidiéndome de Grayson y Jeremy y esperando a Elena en el establo. No puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pide esta chica y mas cuando pone esa voz de mandona que tanto me gusta. Le doy la razón en que es fuerte y muy atrevida para su edad, pero también imprudente y que se equivoca. No está preparada y mucho menos lista para enfrentarse a uno como yo.

\- Ya estoy.- se presenta ante mi totalmente vestida de negro.

La camisa de tirantes que se ajusta a su esbelto cuerpo me deja sin habla y miro como un bobo el escote que se pierde entres sus redondos...

\- Eh! Estoy aquí.- chasquea los dedos y señala sus a ojos.

\- Lo siento.- me pongo calorado.

\- Para de sentirlo y deja de mirarme así.-

\- Así como?.-

\- Como con ganas de comerme.- y no se equivoca, pero si me ofende.- Que te quede claro que aunque te desangres vivo nunca te daré ni una gota de mi sangre.- no viene a cuento, pero ella estipula de ante mano.

Nunca he pensado en morderla, no de esa manera al menos. Decido obviar su mal humor y la invito a que pase primero para que comience andar. Nos quedaba un largo recorrido y no quería empezar con las peleas.

El camino fue tenso y ambos andábamos al lado sin saber que decir o que hacer para romper ese silencio. Yo de vez en cuando desviaba mis ojos hacia ella, haciéndolo mas a menudo hasta que me pilló de nuevo.

\- Ves?. Ya estás otra vez.- me señala con el dedo acusador.

\- Que?.- encojo los hombros.

\- Por qué me miras así?. Ya estoy harta, me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.- ordena ofuscada.

Por un momento quiero hacerlo, que sepa lo que me hace sentir y la incomprensible obsesión que tengo por ella, pero me contuve las ganas. No puedo decirselo cuando soy un ser que le repugna y lo único que conseguiría con la declaración seria unas tremendas risas por su parte.

\- Porqué puedo ver lo que oculta la noche y todo es sombrío y oscuro. Tu eres lo mas parecido a la luz que hay por aquí.-

Parece que mi contestación la deja pensativa y le baja los humos. Con calma, exhala y suelta el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

\- Cuanto queda?.-

\- Ya hemos llegado.- le confirmo y voy para unos matorrales que teníamos cerca.

Apartándolos con dificultad, descubro el cadáver del hombre y lo saco arrastras para que Elena lo pueda identificar. Cuidadosa se acerca y con los ojos bien abiertos, vi el terror en ellos.

\- No es de Mistic Falls.- respira tranquila.- Dios mio, está casi decapitado.- se lleva las manos a la boca.

\- No tuvieron piedad.- miro el cuerpo desconsolado por no poder salvarlo y luego la miro a ella.- Elena?.-

Me alarmo al notar como su rostro se vuelve pálido y echa a correr hasta un árbol. Dándome la espalda, se inclina para vomitar.

\- Estas bien?.-

\- Si!. No vengas, por favor.-

Esta vez no le hago caso y rapidamente recorro los escasos metros poniéndome tras ella.

\- Que te ocurre?.-

\- Es que...- recomponiendose, respira hondo antes de continuar.- Nunca había visto a un muerto y menos en ese estado.-

Con la inocencia que trasmitía me dieron ganas de abrazarla. Era como un pajarillo asustado al que tenia que proteger.

\- No debí traerte.- me disculpo.

\- No pasa nada. Es para lo que hemos venido hacer.- se acicala el cabello y las ropas para recuperarse.

\- Espera.-

Con el sudor de la frente se le habían quedado un par de pequeños mechones pegados y me tomé el atrevimiento de apartárselos. Conforme las yemas de mis dedos acariciaron dulcemente su piel, ya no pude detenerme y bajé mis nudillos hasta la mejilla. Es tan guapa, inteligente y pura...

La luna iluminaba totalmente su cara, hipnotizandome con su belleza. Y como una polilla atraída por la luz y sin ningún tipo de control sobre mis actos, me aproximo a sus labios lentamente.

\- Damon.-

\- Elena.-

Y antes de poder acabar con la desesperante tensión y besar a esta mujer, una voz masculina nos interrumpe.

\- Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?.- Grayson nos alumbró con una linterna haciéndonos que nos separásemos rapidamente.

\- Papá!-

En peor momento no ha podido aparecer y aunque me fastidie por dentro, por fuera opto por avergonzarme. Ha estado a punto de besar a su hija y solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta...

* * *

Inmediatamente los tres regresaron a la granja Gilbert, no sin antes dejar el cuerpo del pobre humano tirado en la cuneta de algún camino para que lo encontrasen. Descubrieron por la identificación que llevaba encima que era de Whitmore y Grayson no vio la necesidad de informarlo.

Pisando el porche, el hombre seguía enfadado y recriminaba a los chicos haberle engañado. Sus gritos casi iban mas dirigidos a su hija que a Damon, pero al caso era igual, porque el chico se sentía el máximo responsable.

\- Lo sentimos Grayson. No volverá a suceder.-

\- Pues claro que no. Porque los dos estáis castigados.-

\- Que?.- replica Elena poniendo sus brazos en jarra y manteniendo la boca abierta.

En cambio Damon no entendía nada, como siempre. Que era eso del castigo?.

\- Si. Tú por desobedecerme.- señala a su hija.- Y tú por ceder a acompañarla.- termina por decirle al vampiro.

\- No puedes hacerme esto.-

\- Por supuesto que sí. Soy tu padre y tienes que acatar mis ordenes.- espeta autoritario.

Entraron en un discusión bastante fea y Damon no sabia donde meterse.

\- Ahora te haces el padre responsable, cuando llevas meses pasando de nosotros por una botella de wiskey?.-

Eso a Grayson le dolió en el alma e inconscientemente armó el brazo para abofetear a esa niña insolente. Pero antes si quiera de que le pusiese un dedo encima, algo le impidió avanzar hasta la cara de su hija. Una fuerza descomunal lo agarraba del brazo hasta llegar a doler. Mirando al autor que la ejercía, recobró la noción y al momento se arrepintió de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Damon sostenía su brazo y Elena, que cerró los ojos al ver que su padre le pegaría, los abrió al no notar el tortazo. Con asombro comprobó como el vampiro se metió entre ellos e impidió que la tocara.

\- No se atreva hacerle daño.-

No quería sonar amenazador, porque le estaba muy agradecido, pero le salió de dentro. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le haría algo a Elena delante de él.

Soltó a Grayson y Elena aprovechó para salir corriendo para dentro de la casa. Casi sollozando, llegó a su habitación y se tiró encima de la cama. En estos momentos odiaba a su padre, no por castigarle ni casi pegarle, sino por dejar al vampiro en una posición difícil de digerir para ella. Ahora lo veía con otros ojos y se martirizaba por ello.

En el porche, la situación se fue apaciguando y ahora era Grayson el avergonzado por todo el revuelo. No entendió como se le pudo ir la cabeza de ese modo y se disculpó con Damon un montón de veces.

\- Tranquilo. Se que no quería hacerlo.-

\- Es que Damon, tú no lo entiendes. Son lo único que me queda en este mundo. Desde que Miranda desapareció todo se vino abajo. No puedo criarlos sin ella. Necesitan a su madre y yo necesito a mi mujer.-

\- Lo sé.-

\- Gracias por detenerme. Si llego a pegar a Elena nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.- desolado, se deja caer en los escalones de la entrada.

Damon lo acompaño su lado.

\- De nada. Pero si quiere que proteja a su hija no lo vuelva hacer, por favor.- pide con total educación.- Porque siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que no le pase nada.-

Grayson se alegra ante esas tranquilizadoras palabras, pero a la vez se preocupa por el vinculo tan fuerte que está creando hacía su hija.

\- Te gusta. No es así?.-

\- No se a que se refiere.- Damon carraspea incomodo.

\- En el bosque os he visto muy juntitos.-

\- Es que se había puesto a vomitar y la estaba ayudando.-

Grayson emite una risa sin creérselo.

\- Dime una cosa, Damon. Sabes lo que es el amor?.-

El chico no supo contestar a eso. Naturalmente debía de saberlo, pero como no recuerda nada y todo es tan nuevo para él, negó con la cabeza ignorante de lo que le estaba hablando.

\- Se le llama así cuando sientes un cariño especial hacia otra persona. Es un sentimiento que nos nace de dentro, es el mas hermoso del mundo y cuando amas a alguien te hace sentir mas vivo y feliz.-

Damon se quedó pensativo procesando lo que Grayson le acababa de explicar y por fin pudo ponerle nombre a lo que le pasaba. Amor, eso era lo que sentía por Elena. Felicidad, alegría, vida...

\- Es malo que sienta eso por tu hija?.-

\- Depende.-

\- De que depende?.-

\- De muchos factores. Como por ejemplo... Es lo mismo que sientes por Jeremy o por mi?.-

\- Bueno, definitivamente os tengo mucho aprecio y estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hacéis por mi.-

\- Pero...-

\- Pero... creo que no es el mismo cariño.- especifica sin entrar en detalles.

No era precisamente la persona indicada para contarle estas cosas.

\- Me permites un consejo?.-

\- Por supuesto.- el vampiro escucha atentamente.

\- No te enamores de Elena. Este mundo no está preparado para una mezcla de especies.-

Damon se quedó frío ante la oposición del hombre.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención que pasara.- agachó la cabeza.

\- Lo sé.- ahora era Grayson quien consolaba a Damon.- Esperemos muchacho que en un futuro cercano convivamos todos en paz y armonía. Pero hoy por hoy, no creo que pueda ser posible.-

Después de la agotadora charla, Damon volvió al establo apesadumbrado y hecho un lío. Tenia que respetar los deseos del padre y no enamorarse de Elena, pero eso no era lo que quería él.

Diagnosticado el asunto de los sentimientos, buscó entre la docenas de libros que le había prestado Jer la palabra amor y la encontró en un par de ellos. Leyendo concienzudamente las historias que contaban, aprendió todo lo que conlleva esa palabra y las cosas que llegaba a provocar a sus personajes. Descubrió también que puede ser doloroso, pero que cuando lo sientes es lo mas maravilloso del mundo, como ya le comentó Grayosn en el porche.

Estaba tan metido en la lectura y en sus pensamientos que no oyó los pasos de Elena tras él y esta tuvo que toser para que se volviera.

\- Joder!.- se asustó.

\- Vaya!. Será la primera vez que veo a un vampiro asustarse.- comenta riéndose por la cara que a puesto.

\- Como has salido.?.. Y tu padre...- balbucea nervioso.

\- Por la ventana. No está tan alto.- presume.- Y mi padre va por la segunda copa, así que no se ha enterado de que he salido.-

Por una parte Damon se alegraba de tenerla allí, pero por otro no quería que tuviese problemas con su padre.

\- Estás castigada sin salir.-

\- Mañana le pediré perdón y se le pasara.- no le da importancia.- Pero estoy aquí para darte las gracias.-

\- De nada. Nadie debería ponerle la mano encima a otra persona sin su consentimiento.-

Hubo un profundo silencio entre los dos y luego la exhalación de Elena cortó con tan pacifico momento.

\- Bueeeno...- evita contacto visual y mira a cualquier rincón menos a él.- Solo era eso. Ya me voy.-

\- Elena!.-

La chica no dio un paso más al escuchar su nombre.

\- Si?...- pronunció muerta de miedo. Aun estaba grabado en su retina el casi beso que se dieron y temía que volviera a la carga.

\- Quiero ser sincero contigo.-

A ella se le subió el corazón a la garganta, impidiéndole hablar y esperando el desenlace fatal. Que el enemigo numero uno para un humano la bese. En cambio él no se acerca y todas sus ilusiones se desvanecen.

\- Tú padre quiere lo mejor para ti.-

\- Y que tiene que ver mi padre en esto?.- pregunta extrañada. Otra fantasía rota.

\- Me ha pedido que te proteja.-

\- Que te ha pedido qué?.-

El buen rollo con el que venia se esfuma de un plumazo y ahora cruza sus brazos para que le explique en que consiste eso de protegerla.

\- Que cuide de ti. No quiere que te ocurra nada.-

\- Entonces llevas todo el día persiguiéndome allá donde voy porque te lo ha pedido mi padre?.-

\- Bueno, yo...-

Damon mantenía una lucha contra si mismo. No solo la protegía por eso y le encantaria decírselo.

\- Mira, sabes que?. Me importa una mierda. Pertenezco a una academia de cazadores y no necesito que me protejan. Y menos un chupa sangre que acaba de aparecer en nuestras vidas haciéndose el bueno y el incomprendido.-

Cuando vuelve a utilizar ese termino para referirse a él se da cuenta d la abismal diferencia que los separa. Para ella sigue siendo un vil vampiro y eso no va cambiar, al menos no en un futuro próximo.

\- Elena, lo siento. Tú padre quería que ...-

\- No!.- lo corta furiosa.- Me da igual lo que habéis planeado. Mi padre y tú os podéis meter la protección por donde os quepa.- amaga con marcharse, pero se detiene.- Ah! Otra cosa y que te quede bastante claro.- endurece la expresión.- No quiero que te acerques mas a mi.-

La dureza con la que lo dijo fueron como cuchillos clavándose en el pecho de Damon. No podia soportar su rechazo, simplemente no podía, la quería, la amaba demasiado para poder alejarse de ella. Pero con todo el dolor de su corazón y sobre todo por su bien la dejó ir.

 **1 semana después...**

Elena recostada en su cama, miraba al techo con la mente en blanco. Había pasado días encerrada entre las cuatros paredes de su habitación por orgullo propio. No se disculpó ante su padre ni tenia la intención. Tampoco quería estar por la granja con ese ser rondando por todos lados y buscando cualquier patética excusa para hablarle. No queria saber nada del mundo exterior, estaba enfadada con todos. Pero eso no era lo peor que llevaba, incluso ser prisionera en su propia casa o que Matt no se haya pasado por allí le importaban poco. Lo que más echaba de menos eran los sueños con Damon. Habían desaparecido y ahora que los había perdido le costaba mucho dormir.

Sintiéndose vacía y resentida a partes iguales, permanecería allí tumbada hasta que acabara su patética existencia. Eso, o que decidiera arreglarlo con su padre.

\- Buenos días, dormilona!.-

Caroline entró a la habitación como un terremoto sobresaltando a Elena. Caminando hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas y que la claridad entre por la ventana, se tiró en la cama con ella y le dio un empujón amistoso.

\- No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?.-

\- Bah!. Dudo mucho que te pille en alguna situación comprometida. Con lo monjita que eres...- se mofa de su amiga.

Elena salió de la cama entre gruñidos para taparse con una fina bata.

\- Que quieres Car?.-

No estaba para visitas y menos tan temprano.

\- Que qué quiero?. Pues que hables de una puñetera vez con tu padre. Tiene que levantarte el castigo.-

\- Já, no lo voy hacer.-

\- Te recuerdo que mañana es el cumple de Bonnie?. Ya están todos los preparativo y solo me faltas tú.-

\- No puedo pedirle perdón. Casi me pega por decirle unas cuantas verdades a la cara.-

\- Son padres y se creen que tienen ese derecho.- justifica sin darle mas transcendencia.- Lo importante es el fiestón de mañana.- comenta ilusionada.

\- No sé, Car.-

\- Oh, vamos!. Que os pasa?. Bonnie también está rara y eso que es su cumple.- se cabrea la rubia por la falta de interés.

\- Nos estaremos haciendo viejas. Yo que se...-

\- Va ser eso verdad de que la mayoría de edad cambia a las personas.- bufa levantándose de la cama y sentándose en el borde de la ventana.- Pues no lo pienso permitir. Pronto cumplís 18 y hay que celebrarlo.- insiste sin darse por vencida.

\- Tú tranquila que estaré en esa fiesta, pero no será por pedirle perdón a mi padre.-

\- Que resentida te estás volviendo.-

De repente la rubia pasó de la desgana de su amiga y miró hacia el exterior de la ventana. Con los ojos bien abiertos, casi se come el cristal de la desesperación, faltandole solo babear como un perro.

\- Madre mía!.-

\- Que?.- Elena echó un vistazo intrigada.

Desde ahí vieron a Damon como bañaba a Crow con una esponja que remojaba en un cubo y que pasaba por el lomo del animal . Pero eso no fue lo que mas le llamaba la atención a las chicas, sino mas bien su descubierto y marcado torso. Sin camisa y solo con unos vaqueros prestados por Grayson, el chico estaba de lo mas entretenido con el caballo y no se percató de que lo vigilaban. Ellas por su parte no podían quitarle ojo de encima, sobre todo Elena, que lo observaba detenidamente. Mordiendose el labio, reprimió los suspiros que le provocaba para que no se le notase las ganas que le tenia y prefirió retirarse de la ventana para evitar tentaciones.

\- Quien fuera ese caballo ahora mismo. Si es capaz de tocar así a un animal, qué no le hará a una mujer?-

\- Oh, cállate Caroline.- le pidió Elena tapándose los oídos.

Lo ultimo que necesitaba era escuchar los comentarios calenturientos de su amiga.

\- Por qué?. Acaso no es lo que estas pensando tú también.-

\- Es mi primo.-

\- Un primo muy lejano que no te toca nada. Por lo que tienes permiso para no mirarlo como un familiar y aunque fuese el caso se podría perdonar. Tú no tienes la culpa de que esté buenísimo.- alucina con el cuerpazo de Damon.

\- Te olvidas de que tengo novio. Le debo un respeto.-

\- Pssss. Matt no se merece nada. Es nuestro futuro líder, pero es tonto de cojones y un pésimo novio .-

\- Habló la que tiene el mejor novio del mundo.- contra atacó.

\- Tayler ya no es mi novio.-

\- Pues deja de enrollarte con él y dejaremos de llamarlo así.-

\- Tal vez lo haga. Ahora hay mas variedad por el pueblo.- fija su objetivo en Damon.

Elena se alarma por la predisposición de la rubia en camelarse al vampiro. Conociéndola, iría a por él hasta conseguirlo y eso no podía permitirlo. Una, porque corre el riesgo de ser descubierto y la segunda y principal razón es la de pensar en verlo con otra. Un hecho que le crispaba los nervios.

\- Olvídate. Él no está aquí para ligar con mis amigas. Se irá pronto.-

\- Por eso me tengo que dar prisa. Voy hablar con él y pedirle perdón por el beso que le di en la fiesta.- se levanta emperifollándose delante del espejo.

\- No!.- se entromete en su camino sentándola.

\- Por qué no?.- Caroline extrañada por el comportamiento de Elena se cruza de brazos esperando una buena explicación.

\- Bueno, es que Damon...- no sabe que inventarse y sin querer queriendo su mirada fue de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Escapandose el deseo que desprendía cada vez que lo contemplaba, la rubia se percata de lo sucedido y sonríe con picardia..

\- A ti te gusta.-

\- Que tonterías dices...- desvía inmediatamente los ojos a otra dirección que no sea ese adorable chupa sangre que lava a su caballo con mimo.

\- Esta bien. Tú lo has visto primero.- le guiña un ojo.- No haré nada.-

\- Me da igual, Car. Por mi como si te lo tiras.- intentó sonar lo mas despreocupada posible.

\- Segura?.- con la pregunta Elena se quedó callada y con eso le dio la confirmacion.- Pues nada.- comenta para cambiar de tema y satisfecha por llevar razón.- Ahora habla con tu padre y ven al cumple de Bonnie. Nos vemos mañana.- se despide con dos besos.

La chica se quedó inmóvil ante la evidente revelación. Quería engañarse, mentir y ocultar estos sentimientos que surgen en su interior, pero simplemente ya no puede...

Esperó a la conclusión del día para sopesarlo todo y bajó ya a la noche para tantear el terreno con su padre. Fue hasta la cocina y se lo encontró preparando la cena. Como hace una semana que no se hablaban, Grayson se limitó a mirarla y ella solo sentándose a la mesa para comer, sin cruzar palabra y en un silencio sepulcral, pero está noche era diferente. Elena tenia que pedirle que le levantara el castigo, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin tener que disculparse.

\- Papá!. Tengo que hablar contigo.-

\- Dime.-

El hombre casi no le prestaba atencion al estar mas pendiente de remover la comida en el fuego.

\- Mañana es el cumple de Bonnie.-

\- Y?.-

\- Que le habíamos preparado una fiesta y me gustaría ir.-

\- Lo siento Elena, pero sigues castigada.- responde escueto y conciso.

\- En serio?. Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. Tienes que dejarme ir.-

\- Tengo?. No voy a dejarte ir a ningún sitio.-

\- Esta bien, perdona por lo que te dije. Puedo ir ahora?.-

\- No.- negó de nuevo sin inmutarse.

\- Pero si me he disculpado.-

\- Crees que busco tu perdón?. Te pedí que no volvieras acercarte ese muro y me desobedeciste.-

\- Ya, pero...-

Elena fue a replicarle sin aceptar un no por respuesta hasta que Damon entró por la puerta de la cocina y los interrumpió. Ya con la camisa puesta, se detuvo en umbral al darse cuenta de la presencia de Elena. Hacia dias que no la veía y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa como saludo. Esta en cambio ella le echó una miradita rápida y continuó con lo que vino hacer. Convencer a su padre para que le deje ir a la dichosa fiesta.

\- Y que pretendes que me quede toda la vida encerrada?.- con el vampiro delante Elena se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba y se levantó de su asiento.

\- Pues mira, no seria mala idea.- le vacila.

\- Lo estás diciendo en serio?.- y ella más se encrespa.

La discusión iba subiendo de intensidad y de nuevo Damon se vio entre la espada y la pared. Tan solo esperaba que no tuviese el mismo desenlace como aquella vez, porque no sabría si podría controlarse si Grayson vuelve a levantarle la mano.

\- Tan enserio como que te vas a quedar sin cena jovencita.- la advierte para que baje los humos.

\- Yo mejor me voy.- comentó bajito Damon girándose para la calle.

\- No, espera Damon!.- lo llama Grayson para que no se vaya.- Te gustaría ir a un cumpleaños?.-

\- Ahm... de quien?.-

\- Que!.- Elena se queda estupefacta.- A él lo vas a dejar ir y a mi no?-

\- No. Te voy a dejar ir porque es el cumpleaños de tu amiga y necesito que pares de taladrarme la cabeza, pero Damon va contigo.-

Como de costumbre el vampiro poco tenia que opinar, pero acompañar a Elena a cualquier sitio era una idea que le encantaba, asi que no le molestó que no contara otra vez con él.

\- Que!.- repitió mas alto.- No saldré con él.-

\- Pues no vas!.- concluye dándole a elegir.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Al día siguiente de la disputa entre padre e hija sobre mi presencia en esa fiesta, me arreglo lo mejor que puedo y salgo del establo hecho un dandi, como me llama Jeremy. No tengo ni pajolera idea que significaba esa palabra, pero supongo que no era nada malo porque me dio el ok y con eso me quedé satisfecho.

Nerviosisimo por salir con Elena, la espero en la entrada a los pies de la escalera y me remiro una y otra vez en el espejo. Ella se pone guapisima para estas ocasiones y yo no quería desentonar a su lado. Necesitaba que fuese todo perfecto y que nada estropeara esta estupenda ocasión. Esta noche le explicaré los motivos que me han hecho vigilarla y confesaré que no lo hice porque me lo pidió Grayson, sino porque me lo pedía mi corazón.

Escuchando las pisadas de unos tacones, mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba de la escalera y la vieron. Elena, preciosa como siempre, se habia recogido el pelo y portaba un vestidito a la altura de sus rodillas que dejaban a relucir sus bronceadas y largas piernas. El trapito en sí se ceñía a su esbelta figura y sus hombros al descubierto solo provocaron que me fijara en su cuello totalmente destapado. Tuve que tragar saliva un par de veces para que no me hiciera la boca agua.

\- Wow!- dijo su hermano apareciendo desde el salón con un bol de palomitas.- Estas guapa, hermanita.-

\- Gracias mocoso.- le revuelve el pelo y este aparta la cabeza.

Ahora se vuelve a mi y cambia la sonriente expresión. Jer por atrás me hace aspavientos para que espabile.

\- Estas preciosa.- digo cuando se me aclara la voz.

\- Aha.- ignoró completamente mi cumplido.- Vayámonos ya.- paso por mi lado casi chocando hombro con hombro.

Está enfadada y mucho, pero se que esto tiene remedio...

En el coche de camino a la fiesta, conducía ella centrada en la carretera y sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Yo tampoco hablaba, pero no era por falta de ganas, sino mas bien por falta de huevos. Por qué me cuesta tanto sincerarme con esta chica?. Que tiene para que me sienta aterrado ante la cosa mas importante que quiero decir?. Que diablos! Tengo que lanzarme. Los centenares de libros que leído sobre el amor me han dado la valentía para ello.

\- Elena me gustaría arreglar el malentendido que hemos tenido esta semana.-

\- No ha sido un malentendido. Mi padre te pidió que me espiaras y me mentiste. Malentendido resuelto.- comenta irónica.- Ahora quiero que te calles hasta que lleguemos a la fiesta. No necesito mas mentiras.-

Intento cumplir con lo que pide, pero cuando su mano mueve la caja de cambios con soltura, por un instante casi roza mi rodilla y rapidamente siento un pellizco en el estomago. Si no se lo soltaba ahora, no lo haría nunca. Respiro hondo y me fijo en su perfil. Vamos Damon. Hazlo!

\- No voy a mentirte. Escúchame.-

\- Se acabó!.- espeta cuando abro mi boca para decírselo y sin previo aviso pisa el freno.

Yo no me puse ese cinturón que te fijaba al asiento y mi cabeza salió despedida al salpicadero impactando sobre el. Me doy un golpe en toda la frente y un fuerte dolor de cabeza comienza atacarme.

\- Aaaah..-

\- No seas quejica. Te curas rápido.-

\- Eso no quiere decir que duela menos.- poco a poco me recupero.- Pero que te pasa?.-

Se queda callada y se muerde el labio inferior para no contestarme. Tan solo emite un gruñido exasperado y sale del coche cerrando de un portazo. Yo la observo sin entender nada su comportamientos y menos cuando la veo como se pone delante del capó y va de un lado para otro, murmurando algo y haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos. No me quedo con la duda y salgo tras ella.

Había parado en mitad de la nada, donde solo estaba la carretera que nos llevaba a la fiesta y el frondoso bosque que nos cubría por todos lados. Con el corazón desbocado, parece que mantiene una lucha contra ella misma y, aunque me gustaría meterme en esos asuntos que le rondan por la cabeza, prefiero ser prudente y espero a que hable.

\- Para de una vez!- exige alterada.

\- No se de que me hablas.-

\- Si que lo sabes. Te he pedido un millón de veces que pares de mirarme así.-

\- Que tiene de malo?.-

\- Mucho, porque lo haces como si estuvieses ...-

\- Enamorado de ti?.- acabo por ella y se queda estupefacta ante mis palabras.- Así es. Por eso te miro así.- le confirmo.- No te protejo solo porque me lo pidió tu padre o porque esté agradecido. Lo hago también porqué cada rato que paso contigo siento que es lo mejor que me está pasando en la vida.-

Esperando alguna reacción, lo único que hace es negar con la cabeza y mis ilusiones de alguna sonrisa por su parte o amago de alegría se quedan en eso. Ilusiones...

\- No puede ser.- dice por fin.

\- Por qué?.-

\- Porque, porque ...- intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Eres un vampiro.-

Auch!, eso vuelve a doler, no por la palabra en sí, sino mas bien por como la pronuncia con ese grado despectivo. No pienso admitir ni un insulto mas. Estoy cansado de tener estos sentimientos por ella y que no los valore.

\- Y crees que por eso ya no tengo permitido poder amar?. Está claro que tengo la misma humanidad que tú.-

\- El amor no entra en vuestro vocabulario.-

\- Pues en el mio sí.- cambian las tornas y soy yo quien se muestra cabreado.- Y si no me quieres creer allá tú, pero yo voy a mostrártelo.-

Rodeándola con mi brazo por la cintura, la atraigo hacia mi y acorto la distancia que separan nuestros labios. Basta de tantas disputas y reclamos, deseo enseñarle todo el amor que le puedo dar y que se equivoca en cuanto a mi. Porque si que la amo, la amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

Cálidos y sedosos, atrapo sus labios con mi boca y todo mi cuerpo empieza a revolucionarse. Como cuando bebo sangre, esa sensación se aloja en mi corazón y parece que lo va hacer estallar en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera pensé en su rechazo, que seguramente será dentro de unos segundos. Solo pensé en besarle, trasmitirle todo lo que me hace sentir y por si cabía la remota posibilidad de que me correspondiese. Este era el momento para saberlo...

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **PD: Intentaré ser mas rapida en actualizar. Siempre os tengo presente :P**

 **Os quiere. MJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Elena**

Mis labios se compaginan con los de él y todo mi cuerpo comienza a reclamarlo, tanto que mis manos lo apegan mas a mi. Dios! que bien besa, y no lo digo por experiencia porque un sueño no se puede considerar algo real, pero exactamente esta siendo como me lo imaginé. Dulces, tiernos y pasionales... Sus besos eran una mezcla de sensaciones que terminaron porque le correspondiese de la misma manera. Toda la tensión acumulada exploto y desapareció en el mismo instante que juntamos nuestras bocas y lo de nuestro alrededor pasó a darnos igual. Por lo menos a mi...

Dando una bocanada de aire cuando nos separamos, él acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar y yo intento recuperar mi agitada respiración. Es como si absorbiera mi alma y no pudiera hacer nada para impedírselo.

\- Elena...- me nombra en un murmuro y abre los ojos contemplarme de esa manera tan peculiar.

Peculiar no Elena, llámalo por su nombre. Te mira como un tonto enamorado, te lo acaba de confesar y ahora tú tienes que darle una respuesta.

Yo!?, pero si no se que decir o hacer. Estoy aquí parada delante de él sin moverme, sin hablar y sin fuerzas. La sangre hace un rato que me dejó de circular y ahora la tengo acumulada en otro sitio. Y no me refiero a la cabeza...

\- Tenemos que irnos.- digo al fin para no cometer una locura.

\- Pero...-

\- Por favor.- le pido volviendo al interior del coche y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

No puedo enfadarme con él por tomarse esos atrevimientos, ya que yo también le he correspondido. Seria una falsa. Y tampoco puedo darle mucha importancia, porque lo que acabamos de hacer estaría penado seguramente con la muerte. Lo único que se me ocurre es olvidar que esto ha llegado a pasar. Ignorar el hecho de que he besado a mi peor enemigo.

El corto camino hasta la fiesta fue aun mas tenso de antes que sucediera ``el incidente´´. Así lo llamaremos por el bien de mi desequilibrada mente. Agradecía que por lo menos él no insistiera con el temita y respetara mi deseo de estar en silencio. Mirando por la ventanilla, permaneció así todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos.

* * *

El ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo. Ambos no hablaron más por el camino y solo en la entrada a la fiesta cruzaron un gracias cuando el vampiro amablemente la dejo pasar primero.

Elena se presentó en el cumpleaños de Bonnie tan espectacular como siempre. Con uno de esos vestidos finos que tenia para la ocasión y que cortaba el hipo a todos los presentes, no fue precisamente ella quien más les llamaba la atención. El primo lejano de los Gilbert la acompañaba a su lado como invitado y fue la gran expectación de la fiesta.

\- Hagamos una cosa. Vete a tomar una copa mientras yo busco a Bonnie y a Car.-

\- Tu padre me ha dicho que no te deje sola.-

\- Mi padre puede decir misa. Ahora estás en mi terreno y mando yo. Luego te veo.- espeta cortante y se despide con sequedad.

\- No voy a quitarte los ojos de encima, Elena!.- dice antes de que se vaya.

Ella ya de espaldas, detiene su paso por un momento, pero sigue su camino haciendo oídos sordos a lo que le ha dicho. Va estar toda la noche vigilandola y por mucho que le incomode, una mal disimulada sonrisa la delata. Le encanta...

Buscando a sus amigas, procura no darle muchas vueltas al asunto que ocupa todos sus pensamientos ahora mismo. Tiene que encontrarlas y entretenerse sea como sea. Andando entre el tumulto, siente como alguien la agarra del brazo y tira de ella hasta apresarla. Observando quien es el pulpo que la retiene, aparta la cara al ver que se acerca para plantarle un beso.

\- Así es como recibes a tu novio, princesa?.- Matt la saluda como si no pasara nada.

\- Un novio que no me ha visitado en toda la semana que llevo castigada.- recrimina sumamente cabreada.

\- Perdóname. He estado muy ocupado con la academia y seguía dolido por el desplante de la otra fiesta. Pero te he echado mucho de menos.- pone cara de yo no he roto un plato.

Pero Elena no podía más y claramente no sentía lo mismo. En realidad es la persona de la que menos se ha acordado.

\- Matt deberíamos hablar.-

\- Hablar para qué?. No quiero pelear, solo disfrutar del cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga.- le da tiernos besos por todo el rostro.

\- Matt...- ella lo detiene, y pensativa ante lo que va decirle, prefiere hacerle un poco más de caso. Él tiene razón, es el cumple de su amiga y no quiere estropearlo con otra disputa con su novio.- Donde están esas dos locas?.-

\- Ni idea.- el rubio se alegró al salirse con suya.- Quiero bailar contigo, nena. Vamos.-

Arrastra con la chica hacia la pista y la maneja como si fuese una muñeca rota pegándola a él. Con el ruido atronador de la música bailan al compás hasta que cambia por algo mas lento y entonces es cuando la abraza y rodea completamente por la cintura para bailar mas despacio. Por pura costumbre ella se agarra a su cuello y le sigue el ritmo, pero con la mente puesta en otro lado. No se podia quitar de la cabeza a Damon y ese pasional beso que le habia dado. Sin contar que tambien le ha confesado que está enamorado. Y ahora que se supone que deberia hacer?. Que es ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que la persigue y no la deja razonar con claridad?.

\- Grayson entonces te ha levantado el castigo, no?. Podías quedarte esta noche en mi casa.- propone Matt engatusador.

\- No. Solo me ha dejado venir porque es el cumple de Bonnie.- encontró la excusa perfecta.

No cabia duda de que las ganas de estar con su novio disminuyeron conforme conoció al vampiro.

\- Que pena, porque mis padres no están y quería prepararte ese momento especial que necesitas para ... ya sabes... desflorarte.- se pone tonto y babea su cuello sin piedad.

Elena con cara de asco, cierra los ojos para contar pacientemente los segundos que le quedan y apartarlo, pero al abrirlos divisó por encima del hombro de Matt como Damon la observaba desde un rincón de la sala. Cruzando sus miradas, la tensión del vampiro era palpable. Lo que estaba viendo no era de su agrado y arrugó los puños para no ir hasta ellos y cometer una masacre. Ella notó como sufría y el control que ejercía sobre si mismo para no explotar. Le pasaba casi lo mismo, porque la impotencia de que no fuese Damon quien bailara con ella se reflejó en su rostro.

\- Matt...- no podia aguantar mas sus constantes tocamientos y lo retiró empujándolo levemente.

\- Que te ocurre, nena?.-

\- Tenemos que hablar.-

\- Ok.-

Ahora fue ella quien tiró del rubio para salir de la pista y buscar un sitio para poder hablar en privado.

Cabizbajo, Damon sale de la casa en ruinas donde se celebraba la fiesta. Fue hasta a la parte trasera para esconderse y que nadie se fijara en sus ojos. Inyectados en sangre, las venas se le resaltaban y tuvo que taparse la cara para que no lo vieran. Necesitaba serenarse y sacudió varias veces la cabeza para hacerlo. La idea de que Elena se fuera con su novio no ayudaba y sentía como se rompía por dentro nada mas pensarlo. Pronto pudo controlarse gracias a que escuchó un leve gruñido tras unos arbustos y eso lo sacó del ataque de celos que estaba sufriendo. Se acercó para curiosear y de repente ve que una chica anda tirada en el suelo e intentando levantarse. De un primer momento no la reconoció porque fue a socorrerla de inmediato, pero al agacharse se dio cuenta de que era la amiga de Elena. La cumpleañera Bonnie.

\- Damon?.-

\- Estas bien?.-

La chica estaba totalmente desorientada y miraba a su alrededor asustada.

\- Salí a que me diera el aire y ...- recobra poco a poco la conciencia.

\- Quieres que llame a Elena?.- la sujeta para levantarla.

\- No!. Dejemos que disfrute.- realmente no se encontraba muy bien. Con su moreno paliducho, seguía mareada y encima se sentía arder por dentro.

Damon arruga el ceño disconforme porque lo ultimo que quiere es que Elena disfrute con otro tío, pero respeta los deseos de Bonnie. Ayudándola a sentarse en unos pequeños bancos de cemento que hay cerca, espera pacientemente a que se recupere.

\- Que te ha pasado?.-

\- Estaba en la fiesta y de repente me agobie y sentí mucha calor. Creo que me he desmayado.-

\- Necesitas algo?.-

\- No, gracias. Ya se me pasa.-

\- Ok.-

\- Y tú que haces fuera?.- le preguntó la morena mientras el color de su cara volvía a la normalidad.

\- Es que he venido con Elena y cuando ha visto a Matt se ha ido con él.- comenta con desilusión.

\- No entiendo como mi amiga está enamorada de ese palurdo. Viven de pelea en pelea y él solo está con ella por ser sobrina de quien es.-

Al parecer a Bonnie tampoco le caía muy bien el rubio, por lo que Damon se apuntó un tanto. Que no fuera el único que pensara que ese tío no se la merece era un gran consuelo.

\- Y está muy enamorada de Matt?.- preguntó cauteloso.

Queria conocer el terreno que pisa y que grado de cariño se procesan.

\- Pues yo pensaba que no. Cuando empezó a salir con Matt se ilusionó porque no todos los días el chico mas prometedor y guapo del pueblo se fija en ti. Pero el tiempo le abrió los ojos y supo inmediatamente que ese hombre no era para ella.-

\- Y por qué siguen juntos?.-

\- Eso quisiera saber yo. Hace unos meses que a Elena le entró el venazo de continuar con esa relación que no le conviene. Cuando saco el tema siempre intenta esquivarlo.-

A Damon le surgían demasiadas preguntas para que Bonnie se las contestase todas. Además no quería que la morena se diese cuenta de que esta pilladisimo por su amiga y prefirió parar de interrogarla.

\- Estas mejor?.- se centra en su estado sentándose a su lado.

\- Yo creo que si. Muchas gracias por todo.- agradece amistosa tocándole la mano.

\- No hay de que.-

Ambos sonríen con complicidad hasta que se ven sorprendidos por otra presencia que los observa con cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- Que hacéis aquí?.-

Elena pone sus brazos en jarra y espera una buena explicación por parte de los dos. Principalmente el porqué están dados de la mano.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Salgo de la fiesta lamiendo mis heridas y procurando que nadie me vea llorar. No se ni lo que acabo de hacer, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No puedo arrepentirme y creo que tampoco quiero. Quitando que me siento como una mierda porque dudo estar haciendo lo correcto, una sensación de tranquilidad y libertad también me invade. Mi corazón ya me lo pedía a gritos...

Buscando un lugar para apartarme del todo coas que me rodea, voy hasta la parte trasera donde seguro habrá menos gente y podre calmarme mientras encuentro alguna solución a mi gran problema. Por suerte no hay nadie y me sumerjo en el cacao mental que tengo en la cabeza. Sin parar de pensar en la razón por la que lo hago, miro al cielo para pedirle a Dios una ayudita con este debate interno que tengo y por un momento creí escuchar que me respondió, pero supongo que no la era voz de Dios. Me era bastante conocida y provenía detrás de unos arbustos. Y no solo escuché una voz, sino dos y rapidamente fui a comprobar de quienes se trataba. Para sorpresa mayúscula, Bonnie y Damon se daban la mano y sonreian muy afectivos el uno con el otro, y eso no me gustó un pelo. Toda la sangre se me subió a la vena de la frente al verlos tan cariñosos y no pude evitar poner mis brazos en jarra para preguntarles que hacían aquí.

-Elena!.- Damon se levantó de inmediato.- Bonnie se encuentra mal. La he acompañado para que no le pasara nada.-

La morena estaba mas pálida de lo normal, pero es su cumpleaños así que supongo que como casi todas las fiestas a la que asistimos se ha excedido con el alcohol.

\- Claro!.- afirmo con ironía y sin llegar a creerlo.- Ahora te preocupa la salud de mis amigas.-

\- Es verdad, Elena.- dice Bon, pero no le hago caso. Mi objetivo era el vampiro.

\- Te dije que no te acercaras a ellas. Tan difícil te resulta?.-

\- Solo la estaba ayudando.-

\- Ninguna de nosotras necesitamos tú ayuda.-

\- Elena...- comenta de nuevo Bonnie, pero impido que interfiera haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio.

\- A que estas jugando?. Primero besas a Caroline, luego a mi y ahora quieres ir por Bonnie?.- regreso a mis preguntas agresivas y lo acuso con el dedo.

\- Os habéis besado!?.-

\- Si!.- responde él.

\- No!.- contesto en una mentira. Up, se me ha ido la lengua...

Nos quedamos los tres pasmados y, avergonzada por que se me escapara lo que lleva toda la noche atormentándome, agacho la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

\- Escucha Elena...- él media en el embrollo.- No estoy intentando nada con ninguna de tus amigas. Aunque supongo que te tendría que dar igual, ya que te ha importado una mierda el beso que nos hemos dado.- toma una postura defensiva y se ofende.

\- Hemos?. Ha sido tú el que se me ha abalanzado.- me entra la risa floja. - Y que clase de importancia le tendría que dar, eh?.- lo encaro.

Espero la replica por su parte, pero en ese mismo instante Bonnie se reincorpora y opta por meterse otra vez.

\- Chicos, ya vale.- pronuncia con agotamiento y llevándose la mano a la frente.- Me gustaria que me llevarais a mi casa. No me encuentro bien.- cierra los ojos y al abrirlos los tiene blancos del todo.

\- Bonnie?.- la llamo asustada.

De repente su cuerpo cae desplomado y Damon tuvo que cogerla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Alarmada por su desmayo, sugerí llevárnosla a mi casa para que la viera mi padre y él pronto la alzó en volandas y me siguió hasta la camioneta.

Conduciendo con prisas, aun no se como llegamos a la granja sanos y salvos, pero la desesperación por ver a mi amiga perder la conciencia pudo con el miedo a tener un accidente. Entrando en la casa, voy en busca de mi padre mientras mando a Damon que suba a Bonnie a mi cuarto. Su desmayo no ha podido ser consecuencia del alcohol porque sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y no creo que eso sea normal. Voy hasta su despacho para avisarle, pero para mi desgracia estaba dormido como un tronco en el pequeño sofá y con una botella de bourbon en la mano. Borracho como una cuba, seguro que no está en plenas facultades para ayudarla así que lo dejo que duerma la mona y le cojo prestado el pequeño botiquín que hay sobre su escritorio.

Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta mi habitación, no había tiempo que perder, observo desde el umbral de mi puerta como Damon deja en la cama a Bonnie con toda la delicadeza posible y acaricia el cabello para apartárselo de la cara. Se le nota perdido sin saber lo que hacer.

\- Y tu padre?- pregunta inquieto nada mas verme.

\- Esta fuera de cobertura. Tendremos que ocuparnos nosotros.-

Reacciono y voy hasta el cuerpo inerte de Bon para tocarle la frente. Está ardiendo y comienza a balbucear sin sentido.

\- Que le pasa?.-

\- Car me dijo que llevaba unos días un poco rara, pero no lo se. Tal vez haya pillado la gripe o algo así.-

\- La gripe?. Es algo malo?-

\- Es una enfermedad que con reposo y medicamentos te curar pronto. Tranquilo, no es nada grave.-

Respira aliviado y se dispone ayudarme.

\- Que puedo hacer?.-

\- Pues no mucho.- espeto con sequedad. Aunque agradecía la preocupación, no quería tenerlo rondando por aquí. Su presencia aun me perturba y dejo de pensar con claridad.- Es mejor que te vayas para el establo. Yo me quedaré con ella. Le daré algunas pastillas para que le baje la fiebre y esperaré a que mi padre despierte.-

\- No!.- niega con firmeza.- No voy a dejaros solas. Si por alguna casualidad empeora podrías utilizar mi sangre. Es curativa, no?.-

\- Y muy peligrosa.-

\- Peligrosa?. Cura a los humanos!.-

\- Pero también puede convertirnos en uno de vosotros. No voy arriesgarme.- concluyo mientras saco el tensiometro para medirla temperatura a Bon.

\- Esta bien.- acepta de mal grado.- Pero no me voy a ir. Esperaré fuera en el tejado toda la noche. Si me necesitas, allí estaré.-

Camina hacia la ventana abriéndola de par en par y sale cerrándola a su paso. Como quien se pasea por su propia casa. Su terquedad me altera y gusta a partes iguales. Por mucho que quiera negarlo, que esté cerca aplaca mis destrozados nervios y más ante tal panorama.

Centrándome en los cuidados oportunos a Bonnie, la cambio de ropa y hago yo lo mismo para estar mas cómodas. Echándome a su lado, examino su estado una vez mas antes de descansar un poco y algo mas tranquila compruebo que la fiebre baja drasticamente. Los medicamentos están haciendo su efecto...

Cuando cierro mis ojos, intento dormir con todas mis fuerzas, pero es imposible al saber que Damon está ahí fuera. Que estará haciendo?. Dormirá o prácticamente se la pasa escuchando lo que pasa aquí dentro?. La curiosidad me come viva y salgo de la cama para echar un vistazo. Retirando levemente la cortina, echo un vistazo y ahí está sentado con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y mirando al horizonte pensativo. Como viene siendo costumbre, me quedo embobada en su perferto y cincelado perfil que es iluminado por la luna llena. Pero como puede ser tan condenadamente guapo!?. Será ese halo de magnetismo que tienen los vampiros?. Añadiendo para mas inri que se ha convertido en un chico tierno y encantador. Por qué no deberia atraerme?.

Ya estamos Elena con las puñeteras dudas. Te recuerdo que es una maquina de matar, que por casualidad se le ha borrado la memoria y ahora no recuerda lo que es. Y sí algún día llega a recordar dejara de verte como la chica de la que se ha enamorado y serás un alimento más en su lista de la compra.

Dios!. Que razón tiene esa vocecita en mi cabeza. No puedo plantearme ni siquiera la opcion de corresponderle. No puedo...Eso sí, quiera o no aun le debo una disculpa, así que como no puedo pegar ojo sabiendo que está fuera sentado en mi tejado, decido salir y acompañarlo. Tenemos que tratar de aclarar este asunto antes de que nos volvamos locos.

\- Ha pasado algo?.- se interesa nada mas verme.

\- Bonnie está bien. La fiebre está bajando.-

\- Me alegro.-

\- Oye...- me siento a su lado.- Te debo una disculpa por no creerte.-

\- Tu amiga se había desmayado. Solo quería ayudarla.-

\- Lo sé y ...gracias por lo que has hecho por mi amiga. No tenia el derecho a ponerme así, pero es que aun me cuesta un poco confiar en ti.-

\- No pasa nada.- no quiso hurgar en la herida.- Y tú como estas?.-

Ante su pregunta procuro no mirarlo fijamente porque no podré decirle lo que quiero decirle si tengo sus pedazo de ojazos encima. Es tan intimidante que trago saliva antes de proceder.

\- Bien!.- no lo digo con mucho ímpetu.- Bueno...- rectifico.- ... la verdad que no ha sido una buena noche.-

\- Bonnie se recuperará. Mañana la podrá examinar tu padre.-

\- Ya, pero no solo es por eso.- decido contárselo.- Hoy me he peleado con Matt. Creo que esta es la definitiva.-

\- Que quiere decir eso?.-

\- Que hemos roto.- admito soltando un gran peso de encima.

\- Ya no estarás más con él?.-

\- Si, Damon. Nuestra relación ha terminado.- confirmo ante su asombro.

\- Eso significa que ...- diviso como comienza a dibujar una media sonrisa y antes de que se haga ilusiones no lo dejo terminar.

\- No significa nada.- le paro los pies.- También quería hablar sobre el beso que nos hemos dado.-

Es la hora de aclarar las cosas...

\- Reconoces entonces que ha sido por parte de los dos.- comenta orgulloso.

\- Bueno, no fue intencionado y solo fueron unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de a quien se lo daba.- me justifico algo nerviosa.- No se que crees que sientes por mi Damon, pero tienes que olvidarlo. Si tuvieses la memoria intacta ni te replantearías amar a una persona.-

\- Pero por qué?.- difiere molesto.- Por que sigues pensando que no podemos albergar algún sentimiento?.-

\- No lo entenderías...- la verdad es que no tenia una respuesta concreta a esa pregunta.

\- La que no lo entiendes eres tú.- se pone en pie.- Yo no sé como era en el pasado y tampoco puedo asegurarte si alguna vez sentí el amor. Lo que sí tengo claro ahora es que eres la única culpable de que me sienta vivo y que mi corazón lata a pesar de que esté muerto.- declara con gran sinceridad.- Ocupas mis pensamientos a todas horas del día, Elena.-

Madre mia... Y que hago yo ahora?. Rompe todos mis esquemas cada vez que confiesa sus sentimientos por mi y yo como una tonta solo me quedo callada y sin saber como hacer para que vea que lo nuestro no puede ser.

\- Vale, tienes sentimientos por mi, te creo. Pero eso no cambia las cosas.- yo también me levanto para ponerme a su altura.- Sigue siendo imposible, por no decir que es antinatural. Tu y yo, Damon?. No funcionaria.-

\- Eso no lo sabes.-

\- Es probable, pero es mejor que olvides como voy hacer yo.- repito con franqueza harta de esta tesitura y regreso a la ventana queriendo dar por concluida la conversación. Pero antes de introducirme en el cuarto no puedo evitar mirarlo una vez más y tengo la tentación de echarme para atrás. Contarle que algo parecido me está pasando a mi y que me encantaria probar como seria estar con un vampiro. Pero esa vocecita vuelve a la carga y aun domina mi mente optando por hacer todo lo contrario.- Yo...lo siento, pero si quieres continuar con nosotros es mejor que guardes esos sentimientos.-

La dureza con la que lo trato lo deja abatido, pero es por su bien o por lo menos entro a la habitación con ese convencimiento. Para ambos es lo mejor!. Como ya le he recomendado, tiene que quitarse de la cabeza esa idea de que esta enamorado de mi y centrarse en el motivo por el que está aquí.

Cerrando rapidamente la ventana, corro las cortinas y me dejo caer al suelo tapándome la boca y ahogando un leve chillido por si puede aun escucharme. Un par de lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas y ya no aguanto más. Lloro como una niña agarrándome las rodillas y lamentando la mala suerte que tengo al sentir algo por un chupa sangre del que siempre me han enseñado a odiar ...

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Adoro vuestro comentarios ( teorias)y a todos los que leen anonimamente. Gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de actualizar lento. No es por falta de inspiracion ( os lo aseguro), mas por falta de tiempo. Esta pareja ( por mucho que no sigan en la serie), siempre me va inspirar. ( es la mejor pareja ficticia de una serie que he visto).**

 **Lo dicho, gracias y mil gracias ( nunca me cansare de darlas.)**

 **MJ.**


	11. Chapter 11

La noche acabó y el sol dio comienzo a un nuevo día. Para Elena uno de los mas dificiles de su vida, porque tener que ver otra vez al vampiro después de rechazarlo iba ser una tortura para ella. No entiende como ha llegado a esta situación y la manera de manejarla. Si le ha pedido a él que olvide sus sentimientos, ella debería de hacer lo mismo, pero su corazón se lo está poniendo muy difícil.

Ese debate interno la hace despertar y lo primero que hace es comprobar como está Bonnie que duerme a su lado. Sin fiebre ya, la zarandea levemente hasta que consigue despertarla.

\- Ey!. Bon...-

\- Elena?.- abre los ojos costosamente.- Que ha pasado?. Donde estoy?.-

\- Te desmayaste y te traje a mi casa. Queria que mi padre te atendiera, pero no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.- comenta algo avergonzada.- Iré a despertarlo para que te examine.- se dispone a levantarse, pero la morena la agarra del brazo para que no vaya.

\- Espera. Ya estoy mejor.-

\- No lo creo. Antes de perder la conciencia tus ojos se volvieron blancos del todo. Me asustaste mucho.-

\- Creo que lo que me pasa no tiene nada que ver con la salud.-

\- Bonnie, tenias una fiebre altisima y no parabas de delirar. -

\- Y también he soñado algo muy raro.-

\- El qué?.-

\- Pues... con mi abuela Sheyla.-

\- Y por qué lo ves raro?. Solemos soñar con mucha gente.- lo decía por propia experiencia.

\- Lo raro es que yo no la conozco. Murió antes de que yo naciera.-

\- Verías alguna foto que te haría recordar.-

\- Mi padre no tiene ninguna y habla muy poco de ella.- responde una confusa Bonnie.

\- Habrá sido un pesadilla, Bon. La fiebre te la ha provocado.-

\- No, Elena. Me dijo que a partir de ahora mi vida cambiaría y que tenia que estar preparada. También que soy distinta a los demás y que tuviera mucho cuidado.-

\- Cuidado con qué?.-

\- No lo sé. Me he despertado antes de que terminase.- lamenta.

\- Seguro que no es nada.- intenta restarle importancia.

\- Si, seguramente.- intenta tranquilizarse.- Lo que si recuerdo de anoche es la pelea entre Damon y tú. Os besasteis!?.- se le quita la preocupación de un plumazo.

El cambio tan repentino de tema deja en fuera de juego a Elena. No se esperaba para nada que su amiga quisiera hurgar en la herida. Aun estaba rota de la amargura que le suponía rechazar a Damon y sabia que no podría ocultarlo por mas tiempo. Bonnie es su mejor amiga, se lo cuenta todo y esto seguro que no seria la excepción.

\- Según él, está enamorado de mi.-

\- Que!?. Es en serio?.- flipa la morena.- Y por eso os besasteis?. Oh Dios mio!, tú también lo estás.-

\- Eh! Para el carro, Bon. La fiebre te ha dejado tonta?.- niega con la cabeza mientras se levanta de la cama para cambiarse el pijama.

No se iba a quedar a escuchar estupideces. Una cosa es que le guste a rabiar y otra es estar enamorada.

\- Dime una cosa. Le correspondiste?.- pregunto desde la cama.

Elena se quedo callada y fue el pistoletazo de salida para que Bonnie se pusiera a pegar saltitos sobre el colchón y agarrara un cojín con fuerza.

\- Si. Y?.- se mosquea.- Eso no quiere decir que esté fritita por sus huesos. Es guapo, atractivo y todo lo que quieras, pero no deja de ser lo que es.-

\- Que sea vampiro no va impedir que tu sientas lo mismo por él.-

\- De verdad te vas a creer que tiene sentimientos?. Los vampiros no pueden sentir.-

\- Eso es lo que nos enseñan, pero a lo mejor estamos equivocados. Desde que construyeron el muro muy pocos en este pueblo ha visto alguno y nuestros libros sobre ellos están desfasados. Como por ejemplo lo de la luz del sol. Sabemos que arden y a Damon no lo veo freirse con el día.-

\- Sigo sin saber donde lleva esta conversación.- quiso hacerse la tonta al verse acorralada.

\- Pues que seáis dos especies distintas y enfrentadas no es un inconveniente para estar juntos.-

Elena estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, se había tirado toda la noche recapacitando sobre eso y le encantaria confesar que sí, que no seria descabellado, pero como siempre la cabeza se impone a su corazón.

\- Bonnie, deja de leer Crepúsculo y cámbiate para bajar a desayunar. Luego mi padre te examinará.- recomienda en una orden saliendo por la puerta y con la lagrima casi saltada. Porque no puede enamorarse de un vampiro, es una locura que solo le acarrearía problemas.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Jeremy me despertó temprano para que le ayudara a preparar el desayuno. Grayson aun seguía KO de la noche anterior y no se había levantado. Yo tampoco pegué ojo por culpa del rechazo de Elena, así que me costó mucho volver a esa casa donde la volvería a ver.

No es que tuviese grandes expectativas al confesar mis sentimientos, pero que me dijera que rompió con Matt me devolvió la ilusion de poder tener una oportunidad. Pero mi gozo en un pozo...Ella no siente lo mismo y que seamos de dos razas distintas es un enorme abismo que nos separa.

\- Vamos hacer tortitas!.- celebraba un Jeremy muy animado.

Yo no compartia su buen humor, pero para que no me viera tan abatido le sonrio forzosamente.

\- Como se hacen?.-

\- Pues...- abre un libro con recetas.- con tu super velocidad las prepararemos en un santamien.- propone poniendo el libro delante de mis narices.

Probé y en menos de unos minutos ya estábamos echando la masa en la sartén.

\- Como mola!.- se parte de risa.- Ojala pudiera ser tan rápido en todo. Sacaría sobresaliente en el colegio.-

Ahora si me río por la expectación que provoco en él. Jeremy si es capaz de hacerme sentir como uno más. Y cuando estoy mas a gusto y por un momento olvido todas mis preocupaciones, aparece por el umbral de la cocina el motivo de mi desdicha. En un segundo paso de estar sonriendo a estar serio.

\- Buenos días.- saluda un poco cortada.

Nada mas verla me quedo perplejo. Fue como si mi día estuviese nublado y de repente saliese el resplandeciente sol. Lo único que lo estropea son sus entristecidos y vidriosos ojos. Había llorado y entonces me entró la curiosidad del motivo de su pena. Será por como acabó todo entre los dos?.

\- Hola hermanita. Siéntate, que tenemos tortitas.- Jeremy me pasa un plato para que le sirva.- Dáselo.- manda con la paleta de madera.

Ella casi le falta correr hasta la mesa. Toma asiento y esquiva mi mirada fijando sus ojos en el techo.

\- Que aproveche.- me acerco por un lado y le dejo el plato delante.- ¿ Como está Bonnie?.- susurro cuando me inclino.

\- Bien.. Ella ahora bajará.- fue escueta.

Regresé con Jeremy y preferí no incomodarla más. Voy a respetar su petición de olvidar todo y ocultar mis malditos sentimientos. Solo nos lleva a un callejón sin salida y nos hará daño. Aunque yo ya estoy sufriendo en mis carnes lo que es querer y no poder.

\- Buenos días chicos!.- aparece la enferma Bonnie con un mejor aspecto que el de anoche.

\- Bonnie!.- el niño corre hasta ella para abrazarla.- Feliz cumple. Tengo un regalo para ti, voy a mi cuarto a traerlo.- sale de la cocina como un rayo.

Hubo un incomodo silencio al quedarnos solo los tres y Bonnie fue la única que se atrevió a romperlo para darme las gracias por ayudarla.

\- Estas mejor?.-

\- Mucho mejor.- se sentó al lado de Elena.- Gracias a los dos por estar pendiente de mí. No sé lo que me ocurrió, pero ya estoy como una rosa.-

\- Aun así no te vas a librar de que mi padre te examine.- le advierte Elena.

\- No vamos a molestar al señor Gilbert ahora. Estará durmiendo.-

\- No, estoy ya levantado!.- apareció de repente el susodicho sorprendiéndonos a todos.- Bueno días a todos. A quien tengo que examinar?.-

El aspecto de Grayson dejaba mucho que desear, seguro que lo que bebe por la noche no le suele sentar muy bien. Y con algo de malestar en su rostro, se sienta a la mesa.

\- Es a Bonnie. Se desmayó en su fiesta.-

\- Oh, en serio?. Y estas bien?.- se preocupa el hombre.

\- Si, señor. Es lo que le estoy diciendo a Elena. Estoy perfectamente.-

\- No es verdad. Los ojos se le volvieron completamente blancos. Eso no es muy normal.- le cuenta al padre.

Yo era un espectador de lujo en todo esto, me limitaba a observar y callar.

\- Blancos?.- preguntó Grayson mas serio de lo que estaba.

\- Si. Los tenia así.-

Elena comenzó a imitar a su amiga y a mi se me salió una risa al ver la cómica cara que ponía. Rápidamente me sentí observados por todos.

\- Lo siento.- me disculpo avergonzado e inconscientemente miro a Elena.

Y por un momento, y no creo que sea mi imaginación, avisto una leve sonrisa en esa coqueta mueca que hace con la boca para disimularla.

\- Estoy bien, señor Gilbert.- repite Bonnie volviendo al tema.

\- Ok. Pero no estaría mal que por lo menos te haga un reconocimiento rápido. Tus padres me matarían si te pasase algo.-

\- No creas, ellos son muy pacíficos.-

Bonnie rechaza de nuevo la oferta, pero Grayson le insiste una vez más y parece que la convence. Ambos se levantan de su asiento y a regañadientes la chica lo sigue matando con la mirada a Elena por meterla en este lío.

Nos quedamos solos en la cocina y aunque prometí no atosigarla más, necesito preguntarle por su estado. Esos ojos hinchados me confirman que no ha pasado una buena noche y tengo que saber si es por su amiga, por romper con Matt o es por mi...Ojalá fuese por la tercera opción.

\- Estás bien?.-

Permanezco en mi sitio, cerca de los fogones y sigo haciendo tortitas.

\- Si...- afirma centrada en su plato.

\- Es por Matt?.-

Nada mas nombrarlo capto su atención.

\- No voy hablar de eso contigo.-

\- Elena, que sienta lo que sienta por ti no quiere decir que no seamos amigos. Por favor no me quites eso también.-

No puedo perder su confianza después de lo que ha pasado. Seria un gran paso atrás...

Me observa cautelosa y respira hondo para soltar el gran peso que lleva sobre los hombros.

\- Aun no me creo que haya roto con él.-

Me alegro que se sincere y portándome como un amigo tomo asiento con mi plato en la mesa frente a ella.

\- Seguro que podréis arreglarlo.- digo costosamente y miento como un bellaco. Lo ultimo que quería en este mundo es que volviese con ese capullo.

\- Lo dudo.- comenta casi en un murmuro, pero que escucho perfectamente.

Su negativa me da falsas esperanzas, pero esperanzas al fin y al cabo...

\- No lo ves como el hombre de tu vida?.-

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que no. En este mundo de caos, Matt es el único que me puede proporcionar estabilidad, protección, todo lo que puedo necesitar.- lo dice como si tuviese grabado ese mensaje en la cabeza.

\- Y no es lo que quieres?.-

\- Tengo diecisiete años. No sé aun lo que quiero.- bufa moviendo su comida con desgana.

\- Pues yo creo que sabes perfectamente lo que quieres.-

Levanta sus ojos del plato para encontrarse directamente con los míos. Son impresionantes y me dejan absorto cada vez que los posa en mi.

\- A sí?. Y según tú, conocedor de todas las cosas y que se la da ahora de consejero del amor...- se reclina en la silla cruzando sus brazos.- ¿ Que es lo que quiero?.-

Contengo la respuesta que le iba a dar cuando Jer entra a la cocina tal cual como se fue. Ahogado por la carrera, buscó a Bonnie por toda la habitacion y se lamentó por no encontrarla. Yo lo hice mas bien por no poder seguir conversando con su hermana.

\- Se ha ido?.-

El crio sostenia el oso de peluche y le habia puesto un lazito rojo alrededor de la cintura.

\- Ese es tu regalo?. Abracitos?.- le pregunta extrañada su hermana.

\- Si. Es que no me ha dado tiempo a comprarle nada.-

\- Como quieras.- se pone en pie y va hasta su hermano.- Voy a verla ahora. Quieres que se lo de?.-

\- No. Ya se lo daré yo.- se aferra a su peluche.

\- Vale.-

Elena sale de la cocina sin tan siquiera despedirse de mi, solo se giró hasta la salida dándome la espalda. Esto va ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba, porque yo no puedo olvidar lo que siento, ojala pudiese, pero no puedo...

Para pasar el día entretenido y no pensar más en ella porque al final me volveré loco voy con Jeremy hacer labores en la granja. Empezando por el baño a Crow y terminando por amontonar toda la paja que había en el cobertizo. En mi caso, yo era el que mas curraba ya que el crío se la pasó todo el tiempo con unos aparatos que tapaban sus oídos y que le hacia mover el cuerpo entero.

\- Que escuchas?.- tuve que alzar la voz al pasar de mi la primera vez que se lo pregunté.

\- Perdón!.- se los quita de la cabeza para dejarselo al rededor del cuello.- Es música.-

\- Como la que hay en esas fiestas?.-

\- Si.-

Como era de lo mas desagradable para mis oídos escuchar ese ruido espantoso, continué con la tarea y lo dejé que siguiera.

\- Te gusta bailar?.-

Supongo que se refiere a lo que hicieron Matt y Elena anoche...

\- No, pero me encantaria.- digo con una pizca de envidia.

Deseo ser capaz de coger a Elena por la cintura y danzar juntos sin que le pise en un pie.

\- Seguro que con lo rápido que lees puedes aprender viendo también. Tengo una idea!.- celebra agarrando mi mano.- Quiero que veas algo.-

Me arrastra hasta la casa y me sienta en el sillón del salón. Allí va hasta una caja cuadrada y la enciende con el mando a distancia. En ella se veían imágenes en movimiento de personas y algo impresionado, presto toda mi atención a esa caja mágica.

\- Somos de las pocas personas en Mistic Falls que tienen televisión. A mi padre le encanta coleccionar cosas antiguas.-

\- Ya...- me quedo prendado viendo las imágenes.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido nuestros antepasados la veían mucho como entretenimiento y también era una manera de informar de lo que estaba pasando por el mundo. Hasta que estalló la guerra y prohibieron su uso.-

\- Por qué?.-

\- No sé. Mi padre dice que nos quieren aislar para centrarnos en el principal objetivo que es combatir contra ustedes.-

Eso me hace pensar en lo atemorizados que están los humanos. Viven solo para defenderse de un enemigo mas poderoso que ellos.

\- Y que quieres enseñarme?.-

\- Pues esto.-

Pulsando un botón del mando, cambia de canal y se ve como un corro de chicas rodean a un chico que canta y que compagina sus pasos con los de ellas siguiendo el ritmo de la música que se escuchaba. Intento absorver cada moviento y cada paso y en menos de un segundo todo queda grabado en mi memoria. Es facil...

\- Que hacéis?.- Grayson pregunta entrando al salón.

\- Le estoy enseñando a Damon como se baila.-

\- Ahm, que bien.- el hombre revolvió el cabello de su hijo y se sentó con nosotros.- Os apetece hoy cenar fuera?.-

\- Vamos a ir al pueblo?.- se emociona Jer.

No es mi caso, ya que me tendré que quedar en la granja.

\- Si. Los cuatro.-

A dicho los cuatro!?.

\- Damon viene también?.- salta de alegría.

\- Pues claro. Ya está habiendo rumores sobre a quien tengo metido en casa. Es hora de que te conozcan.-

\- Pero Grayson, es probable de que alguno se de cuenta de lo que soy.- le comento mi temor.

\- Has estado en fiestas de futuros cazadores de vampiros. Si ellos no se han dado cuenta ya, no creo que ninguno en Mistic Falls lo haga. Lo haces bien, muchacho.- me da una palmada en la espalda.

\- Gracias.- dije orgulloso.

Lo mio me está costando...

\- Ahora cambiémonos de ropa y os espero en media hora en la entrada. Avisa a tu hermana, Jer.-

Un pellizco se aloja en mi estomago al pensar que cenaré fuera esta noche con Elena. Bueno, estará su padre y su hermano, pero no me importa. Solo pasar de nuevo un rato con ella me hace mucha ilusión y aunque tenga que callar lo que siento y a pesar de tener que fingir ser su amigo, para mi es una especie de recompensa.

* * *

Jeremy le dio la noticia a Elena de donde y con quien cenarían esta noche. Sin animo de pelear mas con el padre y que su castigo no aumentara, no se opuso y aceptó la invitación sin rechistar.

Encontrándose todos en la entrada, solo faltaba Damon y salieron para esperarlo en el porche. Cuando apareció desde el granero, Elena aguantó la respiración. Tenia ropa nueva, no esa que le prestaba Grayson y que lo hacia parecer un viejo. Era otra mas acorde con la edad que aparenta, porque a saber la verdadera edad que tendría exactamente. Enfundado en unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una camiseta de botones bastante elegante, se colocó la chaqueta de cuero y saludó con la mano vergonzoso pidiendo también perdón por el retraso.

\- Vaya!. Estas muy guapo Damon. La ropa que te prestó Enzo te que queda bien.- lo alaga en niño.

\- Si. Así vas a enamorar a todas las viejas del pueblo.- lo secunda Grayson dándole un codazo amistoso.

Elena solo se limitó a obsérvalo y Damon a esperar algunas palabras por su parte, pero no hubo ninguna. Elena retiró su mirada y caminó hasta la camioneta sin importarle en absoluto la nueva forma de vestir del vampiro. Al menos era lo que intentaba aparentar...

De camino hacia Mistic Falls, solo las bromas y juegos de Grayson y Jeremy rompían con el tenso silencio. Una vez aparcados en la plaza central, nadie o casi nadie andaba ya por allí. Era de noche y el toque de queda ya estaba por darse. Todos bajaron de la camioneta y Damon observó con detenimiento todo a su alrededor. Mistic Falls no era muy grande y parecía mas una aldea que otra cosa, pero aun así las casas bajas y el estilo rural le daba un ambiente muy acogedor.

En la entrada del grill donde cenarían esta noche, como era de esperar ya estaba casi vacío, pero para Grayson era el mejor momento del día. Podrian cenar sin tener que esperar y sobre todo evitarían las miradas impertinentes de los habitantes del pueblo.

\- Id a sentaros.- les mandó a sus hijos.- Tú Damon vienes conmigo. Quiero presentarte a un amigo.-

Lo lleva hasta la barra donde un hombre alto y castaño les sonríe mientras seca con un trapo los vasos.

\- Gilbert!. Pensaba que ya hoy no venias.- saluda efusivo dándole la mano por encima de la barra.

\- Hoy he decidido venir con la familia. Mira Ric, este es Damon. Mi sobrino.-

El vampiro le dio la mano educadamente y se sentó en el taburete cuando Grayson le indicó el asiento.

\- Encantado, chico. Soy Alaric.-

\- Igualmente. Yo soy Damon.-

\- Tú tio me ha contado que estas de paso. Los tienes bien puestos para estar viajando por ahí. Según el alcalde estamos en alerta máxima. Han encontrado un cuerpo degollado muy cerca aquí. Le echa la culpa a los chupa sangre.-

Grayson y Damon se miraron de inmediato sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

\- El alcalde como siempre.- interviene Grayson.- A cada cosa que pasa en esta parte del muro le echa la culpa a los vampiros. Se olvida de que nosotros también somos peligrosos.-

\- Mejor no lo digas muy alto o te colgaran en la plaza.- le recomienda el amigo entre bromas.- Bueno, que te sirvo Gilbert?.-

\- Hoy no voy a beber. Vengo con los niños.-

\- En serio?. Voy avisar a Jenna. Se volverá loca de alegria.

\- Vale, ahora os veo. Vamos Damon.-

Los dos regresan con Elena y Jeremy que jugaban en la mesa tirándose migajas de pan mientras los esperaban. A Damon le encantaba ver la compenetración que ambos tienen y sus risas, en especial la de la chica, era como melodía para sus oidos.

Una vez los cuatro sentados a la mesa, Alaric se presentó con Jenna, su novia, y ella se alegró mucho de verlos. Saludándolos primero con unos achuchones, su animoso estado desapareció cuantito que le tocó el turno a Damon. Aguantando la respiración, dio un paso atrás cuando este se levantó para ofrecerle la mano y solo se le quedó mirando.

\- Yo soy Damon, encantado.-

La mujer no supo reaccionar y solo se limitó a estrechar su mano y disimular como pudo los nervios que le provoca tocar al vampiro.

\- Me alegro de veros chicos.- garraspea incomoda.- Tengo que volver a la cocina. Luego os veo.-

La fría despedida y el raro comportamiento no les extrañó a ninguno, excepto a Damon. Lo habia mirado con miedo, como si lo conociese o supiera que es.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, menos para el vampiro. Aun pensaba en la reaccion de Jenna y el temblor de su mano cuando se la dio. Y si se ha dado cuenta?. Su estancia en Mistic Falls podria acabarse esta noche...

* * *

 **POv Damon**

Joder! Joder!. Esa mujer sabe lo que soy. Lo sabe porque el temor en sus ojos la ha delatado, sin contar que ha salido pitando al verme. Y ahora que hago?. No quiero huir y abandonar a estas personas que me han tratado tan bien y que me están dando una vida.

Ajenos a mi preocupación, los miro uno a uno con nostalgia y lamento el daño que les causaré si me descubren. Su misma gente los repudiara y excluirá cuando se enteren que ayudan a un vampiro. No voy a permitirlo y como no quiero amargarle esta noche tan familiar, decido retirarme por un momento para solucionar este asunto.

\- Voy al baño.-

\- Ok.-

Ellos seguían devorando la comida de sus platos mientras Elena si que levantó su mirada para ver como me marchaba. La voy a echan tanto de menos que la eternidad se me hará insoportable. Pero tengo que alejarme para protegerlos. No queda otra...

Primero voy al baño como dije y me refresco la cara antes de desaparecer de sus vidas. Observando mi ridícula imagen en el espejo, apoyo mis brazos en el lavabo y respiro hondo. A quien quiero engañar?. Nunca seré uno de ellos, por mucho que me vista o intente comportarme igual. Soy lo que soy y jamás podré cambiar eso.

Sumergido totalmente en mis pensamientos, la puerta del baño se abre y Jenna entra de repente.

\- Me equivocado?.- pregunto avergonzado por si he entrado en el de mujeres.

\- No. Este es el de los hombres.- camina hacia mi.- Vengo hablar contigo.-

\- Dime...- su dispersión me intimida.

\- Que haces aquí?.-

\- No te entiendo.-

\- No te hagas el tonto, Damon. Vienes a buscarme?.-

\- Que!?. No!. Jenna, es que acaso me conoces?.-

Con mi pregunta arruga el ceño. Ella tampoco sabe de lo que le estoy hablando.

\- Claro que te conozco. Tú eras mi dueño.-

Su revelación me deja anonadado. Dueño? Dueño de ella?.-

\- Yo?. Pero...- no me salían las palabras.

\- No voy a permitir que me robes la libertad que me diste.-

Sin previo aviso se lleva la mano para atrás y saca un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones y lo hunde en mi pecho. Yo aun seguía asimilando la reciente información que no lo vi venir y un dolor indescriptible me hizo perder el sentido volviéndose todo oscuro...

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Como el capi me parece corto, voy añadir el comienzo de la continuación para recompensaros por la grandisima paciencia que teneis conmigo.** **No me cansaré nunca de daros las gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de actualizar lento.**

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Hemos terminado de cenar y Jeremy va por Damon al baño. Lleva como media hora desparecido y a no ser que la pizza le haya sentado mal, no se que estará haciendo allí. La incertidumbre crece cuando mi hermano vuelve sin él y todas mis alarmas se encienden.

\- Donde está?.-

\- Ni idea.- se encoge de hombros.- En el baño no.-

\- Voy a preguntarle a Ric y a Jenna por si lo han visto salir.-

Recojo su chaqueta de cuero que se dejó colgada en la silla y voy hasta la barra. Ric me comenta que no lo ha visto y luego entro a la cocina para preguntarle a su novia.

\- Jenna!.- se asusta al entrar de sopeton. Estaba atacada de los nervios.- Lo siento. Has visto a mi primo por algún lado?. Fue al servicio, pero no está allí.-

Ella limpiaba los cuchillos y los dejó en su sitio para atenderme.

\- Pues lo vi salir del baño con algo de prisa, pero supuse que volvería a vuestra mesa.-

Mierda!. Donde coño se ha metido este maldito vampiro?.

\- Pues no ha vuelto.-

\- No te preocupes. Seguro que ha regresado a la granja.- intenta calmarme, pero no lo consigue.- Elena, puedo preguntarte algo?.-

\- Si.-

\- Confiáis en ese...chico?.-

\- Por qué lo preguntas?.-

\- Pues... no sé.- titubea sin atreverse a comentar sus dudas y me hace pensar si sospecha algo.

\- Si que confío en él. Es de mi familia.- lo corto de raíz.

Lo decía muy enserio, poco a poco se había hecho un hueco entre nosotros. Jer y mi padre lo adoraban y yo... bueno yo era otra cuestión.

Me despido de Jenna antes de que indague más y regreso con mi padre y mi hermano al salón. Ninguno de los dos habían visto a Damon, por lo que mi padre sugirió volver a casa.

\- Tal vez se le ha entrado hambre al vernos comer y se ha ido de caza.- dijo mi padre sin darle más importancia.

Pero yo si se la daba. Estaba muy raro en la cena, nervioso y demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

Llegando a casa, no quería parecer ansiosa y utilicé la excusa de devolverle la chaqueta para poder ir al establo y encontrarlo allí. Ese era mi deseo, mi único deseo...

\- Si claro...La chaqueta.- dijo el impertinente de Jeremy haciendo ridículos gestos.

Mi padre le ríe la gracia, pero de mi parte se gana un coscorrón por sus bromas y me dirigí hacia el establo pasando de sus insinuaciones.

La luz del estaba apagada, pero tenia la esperanza de que Damon estuviese o le quedará poco por llegar. En mi mente no entraba la idea de que se hubiese marchado. Las cosas habían cambiando, mi perspectiva sobre él ya no era la misma y mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba mas.

Subo las escaleras como si me fuese la vida en ello y en la oscuridad, entre el pajar, Damon esta sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y apoyando sus brazos en ellas. Me doy cuenta de que no lleva puesta la camisa y su torso lo deja al descubierto. Que manía que tiene con ir semi desnudo por ahí. Con la cabeza baja y escondida, me pregunto que le pasa para estar tan abatido. Pero a pesar de su pena lo regaño por dejarnos tirados en el grill.

\- Creo que también olvidaste tus modales, vampiro. Te hemos estado buscando.-

Alza la cabeza y su triste rostro me conmueve. Que bruja soy...

\- Lo siento. No fue mi intención.-

\- Que te pasa?.-

Se levanta con pesar y agarra un pequeña mochila del suelo y con la otra mano una camisa diferente a la que vestía. Me invade la curiosidad de lo que hay en su interior, pero preferí quedarme embobada en la tableta de chocolate de este adonis.

\- Tengo que irme.-

Ni me mira cuando lo dice, solo fija la vista al suelo.

\- Pero que dices... Por qué?.- no me lo tomo muy en serio

\- Lo tengo que hacer.- chista dejando un momento la mochila sobre el colchón de paja donde dormía y se cubre con la camisa privándome de tan hermoso paisaje.

\- Si es por la cena, tampoco estoy tan cabreada.-

\- No es eso, Elena. Esta noche me dado cuenta del peligro al que os expongo. Si me descubren...-

\- Ninguno lo va hacer porque nunca han visto a un vampiro en su vida. - intento quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.- Ya los has visto en las fiestas. Solo creas expectación porque vienes de fuera.-

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo mas remedio. No voy a consentir que por mi culpa os pase nada.- vuelve a recoger la mochila y pretende pasar por mi lado hasta que le corto el camino.

\- Damon, no puedes irte.-

\- Dame una buena razón, porque lo único que veo son cosas negativa para vosotros.-

\- Te olvidas que prometiste ayudarnos con lo de mi madre.- recurro a mi ultimo cartucho.

\- Y lo haré. Pasaré al otro lado del muro para averiguar que le pasó. Voy a buscarla Elena, y si tu padre esta en lo cierto y vive, os la traeré.-

Me da motivos suficientes para dejarlo ir. Va en busca de mi madre y esta mas que dispuesto a encontrarla a pesar de no saber nada en absoluto de su entorno. Y si lo matan esos vampiros por traición?.Y si en la zona muerta recuerda todo lo que era y ya no vuelve?. Y si... me olvida?.

\- Damon...- lo detengo poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros y respiro hondo.

\- Despídete de Grayson y sobre todo de Jeremy. Me odiara cuando vea que me ido, pero con el tiempo lo entenderá. Y tú...- despacio se acerca a mi frente para darme un beso.- de verdad deseo que encuentres lo que quieres. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver, pero este pueblo no puede saber que he estado aquí.-

Su adiós me parte el alma y voy a perder la razón de un momento a otro si no suelto lo que llevo guardado. Y me quema, me envenena y me esta matando cada vez mas no poder decírselo. Pero que no se lo diga no significa que no lo pueda expresar. Subo mis manos por su cuello y las planto en sus mejillas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sin más acorté la distancias hasta sus labios atrapándolos con los míos y no pensé más. Toda mi mente se volvió en blanco, sin prejuicios ni odio. Por fin sentía que solo eramos un hombre y una mujer enamorados y no dos especies enemigas que tienen por destino acabar una con la otra.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el regalito ;)**

 **Un saludo. MJ**


	12. Chapter 12

Al dia siguiente Elena se despierta en su habitación con una ``simple´´ preocupación en la cabeza. Habrá sido suficiente el beso que le dio a Damon para quedarse?. Solo lo sabría cuando se levantase de la cama y bajara para desayunar. Si no estaba allí es porque ni siquiera corresponderle a sus sentimientos a bastado para retenerlo. Sin lugar a dudas recordar ese intenso beso le ayuda a tener esperanzas, pero hasta que no lo vea, no estará tranquila.

Se cambia el pijama y se arregla un poco mas de lo normal para que por lo menos si se lo encuentra la vea bonita. Quien se lo iba a decir?. Hasta hace poco odiaba a ese chupa sangre, lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero del amor al odio hay solo un paso y ella ha dado una gran zancada hacia ese lado.

Atacada de los nervios, llega a la cocina y resopla antes de entrar para soltarlos. Rezaba y rezaba mucho para que estuviese allí, pero no sabia como reaccionar despues de lo que pasó entre los dos anoche.

\- Buenos dias hermanita!.- Jeremy fue el primero que la recibió.

Deteniendose en el umbral, por fin divisa a Damon en la mesa. Una gran alegría invade su corazón.

\- Hola!.- saluda a todos.

Grayson también estaba sentado leyendo el periódico local del pueblo, pero ese saludo iba dirigido en especial al vampiro, porque solo lo miró a él.

\- Buenos días!.- sonríe nada mas tenerla delante.

Elena toma asiento en frente y las miradas cómplices se van sucediendo con el trascurso del desayuno. Nada más. No hacían falta cruzar palabras para saber que es lo que estaba pensando el uno del otro. En sus rostro se les reflejaba.

\- Donde te metiste anoche Damon?.- preguntó curioso el niño.- Te fuiste del grill sin avisar.-

\- Si, lo sé. Es que me entró hambre y fui de caza. Preferí no salir por si se me notaba en la cara.-

\- Ves Elena?.- le comenta a la hermana.- Estaba super preocupada por ti y le dijimos que probablemente estarías haciendo eso.-

\- Solo quería devolverle la chaqueta, tonto.-

El niño se ganó una patada por debajo de la mesa. A Elena no le hizo gracia que le contara esas cosas.

\- Auch!.- se rasca la pantorrilla dolorido.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparos.-

\- Tranquilo. Es natural que no controles aun tus poderes. Son muchos y sin memoria te resultará difícil. .- le dice Grayson.

\- Y dime Damon, que cazaste?.-

El vampiro le estaba dando un sorbo a su taza de sangre matutina y casi se atraganta con la pregunta de Jer.

\- Pues...- se recoge de la barbilla unas cuantas gotas que se le resbalaron.- Una presa que llevaba tiempo queriendo atrapar.-

\- La mataste?.- Jer seguía interesado.

\- No. Preferí dejarla escapar.-

\- Y eso?.-

\- Porque era una preciosa criatura y no se merecía morir.- cuenta claramente en doble sentido y mirando a la chica.

Esta irremediablemente se sonroja al saber que hablaba de ella, pero delante de su padre y su hermano no podía tirarse a sus brazos y comérselo a besos. Así que se concentra en su plato y terminar cuanto antes para poder quedar con él.

\- Llegaste al muro?.-

\- No, Grayson.-

Damon se sentía mal por mentirle, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad. Si supiera que se estuvo besuqueando con su hija seguramente lo estacaría sin pensarselo dos veces.

\- Iremos esta noche entonces. Debemos encontrar el sitio por donde entraste a esta parte.-

\- Como quieras.- acepta de buen grado acompañarlo.

\- Yo voy con vosotros.- se apunta Elena.

\- Ni hablar!.- rechaza Grayson poniéndose en pie y recogiendo su plato ya concluido.- Te quedas con tu hermano. Y como los dos os de por desobedecerme os quedareis castigados para toda la vida.- les advierte en un tono autoritario.

\- Si yo no he dicho nada!.- salta Jeremy.

\- Ya, pero aun no olvido la ultima locura que hicisteis y que casi os cuesta la vida. Tened paciencia, quedaros quietecitos y a salvo en casa. Entre Damon y yo solucionaremos esto.-

\- Y por que no vais por el dia?.- propone Elena.- Es menos peligroso.-

\- Porque no puedo desaparecer por el día. Tengo la consulta y no puedo ausentarme sin que sospechen. Ya sabes lo paranoicos que se vuelven en Mistic Falls cuando se quedan sin medico.-

A Elena no le parecia buena idea. En la noche tenían mas probabilidad de que esos vampiros rondaran por el muro y temía, ahora ya no solo por su padre sino por Damon también, de que se los encontrara y los matara.

\- Tranquilos. No dejaré que a Grayson le pase nada. Lo prometo.- comenta Damon para quitarle cualquier preocupación a los chicos.

Aunque Elena seguía sin convencerse, la promesa del vampiro es una especie de consuelo. Si lo protege como la protege a ella seguro que su padre vuelve de una pieza. Pero ...y él?. Damon seria quien tuviese que enfrentarse a esos seres y por eso no quería que fueran.

Concluido el desayuno, Grayson se lleva a Jeremy al colegio. Hoy era la presentación de todos los alumnos y mañana mismo empezarían con las clases. Eso al niño le pareció lo peor del mundo entero y no paró de rechistar hasta salir de la casa.

* * *

 **POV ELena**

Estamos solos en la cocina, el momento que tanto esperabas así que di algo o haz algo. Pero ya!.No puedes estar sentada frente a él y quedarte mirándolo de esa manera tan boba.

Encandilada en esa media sonrisa de la boca, sus apetitosos labios me provocan que trague saliva antes de hablar. Aun tengo grabado en mi memoria todo el terremoto de emociones que me hizo sentir anoche cuando los probé.

\- Y que planes tienes para hoy?- pregunto como si no me interesara demasiado.

\- Tu padre me ha pedido que le coloque unas herraduras nuevas a Crow.-

\- Ahm, entonces tienes cosas que hacer. Que lo pases bien entonces.-

En serio? Que lo pases bien?. Por Dios, me esta dando un ataque. Tengo que levantarme para no parecer tan idiota. Mejor me pongo a recoger la mesa.

\- Estaba pensando ...- toma la palabra y me agarra de la muñeca cuando voy a retirarle el plato.- ...que si no tenias nada que hacer podías ayudarme.-

\- Bueno yo...- estoy mas pendiente de nuestro contacto que de respondedle.- En realidad no tengo nada que hacer y sigo castigada. Recuerdas?.-

Él asiente divertido al notar como tiemblo levemente y me suelta con delicadeza. Uffff, por un momento creí que tiraría de mi hasta tumbarme en la mesa y sobre ella hacerme el ...

Elena para ahora mismo esa maldita y calenturienta imaginación. No puede ser que solo os hayáis dado un par de besitos y ya quieras acostarte con él. Sabes perfectamente que eso es llevar esto a otro nivel y por ahora solo es el comienzo. Esperate!.

Puteo una y otra vez a mi subconsciente por frenarme. No es que quiera hacerlo ya con él, ni mucho menos, pero si que siento que mi cuerpo no responde a razones cuando lo tengo enfrente.

* * *

Ambos fueron para el establo cohibidos aun por los recientes acontecimientos. Era lo que ambos llevaban deseando hace tiempo y ahora que han dado el paso no saben como proceder a ese cambio. Por suerte Crow los entretendría un buen rato y seria la excusa perfecta para hablar sin tener que profundizar en temas mas personales.

En el establo, fueron hasta la cuadra del caballo y lo prepararon para su puesta a punto. Como lo que son, dos jovenes ignorantes en la materia, no saben como ponerle las herraduras al animal, pero Damon tenia un As bajo la manga, y no era otra cosa que un libro sobre ese tema.

\- A este paso vas a saber mas tu de nosotros que cualquier humano que pise este mundo.-

\- En realidad me está costando entenderos. Sois muy complicados. Por lo que he leído y he visto tenéis tendencia a auto destruiros. Todas las guerras que provocáis es contra vosotros mismos.-

\- Si... Somo así de imbéciles.- la chica le da la razón.- Por qué guerra vas?.-

\- Las he leído todas.-

\- Espera. Todas?. Si yo voy por la segunda.-

\- Solo hay tres guerras mundiales.- dice como si no fuese nada.

Ella alucinaba con la manera tan rápida que tenia de aprendizaje.

\- Ya se quien va hacer mis deberes este año.-

\- Quien?.- comentó iluso el vampiro.

\- Nada.- ríe porque a pesar de que aprende rápido, no entiende el sarcasmo.- Entonces ... que estés aquí significa que te quedas?.- la paciencia se le agotó a Elena y sacó el tema que quería abordar desde que lo vio esta mañana en la cocina de su casa.

\- Te pedí una buena razón para quedarme y me la diste. Y déjame decirte...- hace una pausa para dejar el libro y se aproxima peligrosamente a ella.- ... que eres muy convincente.-

Damon solo espera a que Elena de el paso o le de alguna señal para volver a besadla. Ansiaba volverle a comerle esa boquita que lo volvía loco. Ella exhala ante su cercania y nota como su cuerpo toma todo el control de sus actos. No importa lo que sea, este hombre, vampiro o como lo quiera llamar se ha metido bajo su piel. Y no será un camino fácil para los dos, pero está dispuesta arriesgarse porque simplemente ya no puede más.

\- Elena...- roza suavemente con sus nudillos el pómulo de la chica.- ...Yo ...-

No pudo terminar la frase que ya lo calló Elena con sus labios. Era agotador aguantar esa tensión e irremediablemente sucumbieron a sus deseos. Ella se agarró a su cuello y este la alzó en volandas para pegarla a la pared. Procesándose mil y una caricias, se olvidaron del mundo y no pararían hasta que alguno de los dos lo pidiese. No seria el caso de ninguno, ya que para ellos estaban recreando las fantasías de sus últimos sueños.

Luego de un largo rato de besos en los que sus lenguas se exploraban, sus manos comenzaron a bailar involuntarias , como si ya se conociesen y tocaran en las zonas preferida de cada uno. Y cuando llegó el momento de ir mas allá y tocar una zona mas intima, Damon se detuvo para no tocar su pecho y la dejó de besar.

\- Ocurre algo?.- ella se quedo con ganas de mas.

El vampiro tomó una distancia prudencial y con la respiración agitada, la observó ensimismado. No tenia memoria ni pasado, pero podía asegurar de que lo que está sintiendo era lo mas real que le habia pasado en su vida.

\- Nada.-

\- Y esa cara?.-

Elena arruga el ceño y dibuja una tierna sonrisa.

\- Solamente que ...- juega con el cabello de ella entre sus dedos.- ...estoy muy feliz porque esto haya sucedido.-

A pesar de que no las tenia todas consigo, Damon también se arriesgaría. Jenna no puede echarlo del pueblo, ni ella ni nadie va alejarlo de Elena.

\- Y yo.- responde con una extraña sensación de alivio.- Hacia tiempo que no me sentía así.-

Para ella era lo único que la sacaba de su patética realidad. Un mundo que nunca prosperará y una madre desaparecida a la que buscar. Su futuro era muy incierto y en un mundo de locos donde la vida y la muerte van de la mano por lo menos lo que tiene con Damon la libera y trasporta a otra dimensión. El único problema era la de enamorarse de un vampiro, pero era una cosa que la abordaría mas adelante. Ahora solo quería que la acorralase de nuevo contra la pared y disfrutar de como la toca y acaricia de esa manera tan sensual a la vez que ruda.

El ambiente iba subiendo de temperatura hasta el punto de que la ropa ya les sobraba. Elena le sacó la camisa mientras que lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus piernas para equilibrarse. Damon se dejó desnudar y aguantó agil su cuerpo. Para él Elena era un peso pluma. Sujetándola por el trasero y, todo eso sin separar sus labios, abandonan la pared y se tiran sobre un par de fardos de paja que habia en el piso quedando él encima. Allí continuaron con sus muestras de cariño, demostrando que todos los motivos que tienen para no estar juntos les importa un pimiento. Solo quieren entregarse por completo, aunque uno tenga más nociones que el otro en temas sexuales.

\- Damon, tengo que decirte una cosa.- comenta cuando el chico baja de su boca hasta el cuello.

Y antes de que Elena pueda continuar la frase, Damon sin mediar palabra se levanta de inmediato y se tapa los ojos. La chica se asustó por ese gesto impulsivo y también se puso en pie para saber que le ocurría.

\- No te acerques, por favor.- pide dando la espalda.

\- Pero que te pasa?.-

\- Nada!- entona con una voz ronca.- Es que ...- clarea su garganta para serenarse.- ...cuando estoy contigo creo que pierdo el control.-

\- A si?.- bajándose la camisa que la tenia a la altura del sujetador, se acicala un poco el cabello y va hacia él.- Pues lo disimulas muy bien.- intenta darle un toque cómico para que se relaje.

Al ver que no se giraba, lo obligó a darse la vuelta y con mas energía de la normal, tiró de sus brazos para que destapase su rostro.

\- No Elena, no quiero que me veas así.-

\- Venga ya!. No puede ser tan malo.-

Damon con su fuerza se impuso de un principio, pero terminó por bajar sus manos al sentir como lo agarraba Elena. No se podía negar nunca a lo que le pedía.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Dios santo! Me olvido de mis principios y pierdo la razón sucumbiendo así al deseo de que me posea. De donde has sacado ese lado tan salvaje Elena Gilbert?. Es que acaso no piensas las cosas cuando lo tienes delante?. Pues no, que quieres que diga. Damon me vuelve loca, hasta el punto de dejarme llevar y hacer barbaridades como la de estar a punto de acostarme con él.

Menos mal que a uno de los dos le funciona el cerebro y pone remedio a esta locura. Damon se levanta rapidamente, casi utilizando su super velocidad, y tapándose la cara se da la vuelta dándome la espalda. No sé que le ocurre, pero supongo que mi cuello tiene algo que ver. Al bajar hasta allí es cuando he sentido como reprimía sus ansias de morderme. Y aunque eso debería aterrarme, lo que provoca es todo lo contrario. La curiosidad por ver su verdadera rostro hace que me levante del montón de paja en el que me había tumbado y vaya hacia él mientras bajo mi camiseta que con tanto magreo se había subido hasta mostrar completamente mi sujetador.

Resistiéndose a bajar las manos, hago un poco mas de fuerza y lo consigo. No estaba preparada para ello, pero lo que me encontraría detrás seria lo mas impactante que he visto visto en mi vida. El azul de sus ojos despareció para dejarle paso al negro mas oscuro y unas venas resaltaban bajo ellos recorriendo parte de sus mejillas también. Sorprendentemente no es como los describen en los libros de la escuela ni mucho menos como los ponen de monstruosamente feos en Buffy Cazavampiros. Es más, estoy totalmente maravillada por como sus rasgos malvados salían a relucir y toqué con la punta de mis dedos sus largos colmillos sin ningún tipo de miedo.

\- No quiero que te asustes.- dice avergonzado de su aspecto.

\- No estoy asustada.-

Para que me crea y volviera a su anterior estado le planto un suave beso en los labios. Esto no lo teníamos que tomar con calma, con mucha calma. Porque el no estaba preparado para dominar tantas sensaciones de golpe y yo necesitaba poner mi cabeza en orden para no perder los estribos. No puede ser que hace un día renegaba de estos sentimientos y ahora se revelen sin ningún tipo de control.

\- Elena, lo siento muchísimo. No era mi intención ponerme así.- parpadea unas cuantas veces y su visión y facciones vuelven a la normalidad.- Ni siquiera te he pedido permiso para tocarte...-

\- No hace falta que lo hagas, Damon.- tan respetuoso él.

\- Claro que sí. No puedo tratarte de esa manera.-

\- Se supone que es así como debes tratarme. No has hecho nada malo.- intento tranquilizarlo cogiéndole de las manos y con algo de verguenza o mejor dicho ninguna, me la llevo a una teta.- Me gusta que me toques.-

Traga saliva y siento como aprieta levemente. Mirando su mano, de nuevo alza la vista hasta mis chispeantes ojos y en los suyos veo lo mismo. Una ilusión, una esperanza de que esto puede ir bien y que es lo correcto. Porque lo que ha surgido entre los dos no puede ser tan malo.

Cuando estamos deseando acortar distancia de nuestras bocas, una voz llamándome afuera de la cuadra nos interrumpe y separa de inmediato. Mierda, es Bonnie!.

\- Elena! Estas aquí?.-

\- Ahm sí!. Estoy aquí.-

Con prisas me acomodo la camiseta para quitarle cualquier vestigio de arruga y haga sospechar a mi curiosa amiga. Luego acomodo la de Damon que casi estaba totalmente rasgada por mis enérgicos tirones y acicalo su cabello. Un gesto que le gusta porque cierra los ojos y disfruta de mi contacto como un gatito. Le falta ronronear.

Escuchando los pasos de Bonnie cada vez mas cerca, detengo las carantoñas y me aparto de Damon para aproximarme a Crow. Tenia que parecer que le estamos cambiando las herraduras y no pegándonos el lote hace un buen rato.

\- Hola!.- conforme se asoma por la caballeriza se extraña al verme con el vampiro.- Hola Damon!.- lo saluda.

\- Hola Bonnie. Como estas?.-

\- De maravilla!. Y ustedes?.- entra portando una bolsa cuadrada con algo pesado dentro y que deja en el suelo para tocar al animal.- He interrumpido algo?.- nos mira, en especial a mi y dibuja una sonrisita insinuante que no me gusta un pelo.

Es muy intuitiva y con eso de que sabe todo sobre mí, es una ventaja que siempre aprovecha.

\- No. Solo hablábamos.-

\- Si, solo hablar.- me secunda Damon rapidamente.

Un hecho que no termina de tragarse Bonnie por la cara que pone, así que ya se lo que me espera cuando estemos a solas.

\- Me parece bien. Como dicen, hablando se entiende la gente, no?.- intenta ser prudente delante de él.

Ambos no teníamos mas que añadir así que le pregunté cual era el motivo de su visita para cambiar de tema.

\- Pues estaba aburrida y como Caroline no nos dirige la palabra por dejarla plantada en mi cumpleaños he venido a verte. Necesito hablar contigo. En privado.-

\- Ok. Ahm... vamos a mi habitación.-

Seguro que la bolsa que ha traído tiene algo que ver y la invito a salir de la cuadra en direccion a mi casa. Con mucha tristeza me despido de Damon solo con la mano. Va ser difícil mantener esta tensión a raya y lo peor de todo será ocultarla. Porque siento como los dos queremos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo hace unos minutos y seguramente la próxima vez que nos encontremos no podremos reprimirlo.

Llegando a mi habitación, Bonnie guarda silencio hasta que entramos. Sin sacar aun lo que lleva en la bolsa, la deja sobre la cama y se sienta. Arqueando una ceja, espera pacientemente a que le cuente algo, pero yo echo la cremallera a mi boca y no la abro.

\- No vas a decir nada?.

\- Yo?. No tengo nada que decir..- me hago la tonta todo lo que puedo.

\- A no?. Y porque tienes el pelo alborotado y lleno de paja?.-

\- Que!?.- lo sacudo y sí, tengo varias ramitas pegadas.

\- Cuéntame que has hecho.- insiste con gran interés.- Ha habido algo mas que un beso, no es así?.-

\- Bonnie...-

\- Oh, vamos Elena. Somos amigas desde que eramos unas renacuajas. Me lo cuentas todo. Esto te lo vas a guardar?.-

Sopeso la idea de decírselo. Total es mi mejor amiga y aunque se lo pueda negar una y otra vez, ella ya sabe perfectamente lo que siento.

\- Casi cometo una locura, Bon.-

\- Que has hecho?.-

\- Hemos estado a punto de ...de ...- no se que como nombrarlo.- Digamos que me he dejado llevar.-

\- Oh Dios mio!.- emite un pequeño grito de emoción y se tapa a boca.- Ibas hacerlo con él?.-

\- No entraba en mis planes. Solo quería volver a probar sus besos, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y ... Si no fuera porque has llegado no se lo que habría pasado. Estoy como una regadera, lo sé.- paseo por todo el cuarto nerviosa perdida pensándolo ahora fríamente.

\- Por qué?. Si es lo que quieres...- no le da tanta importancia.

\- Lo que quiero que mi primera vez sea perfecta y con el hombre perfecto. No en un establo entre animales y con un vampiro de no se cuantos años, desmemoriado y que no controla del todo sus poderes.-

La calentura se me baja y el arrepentimiento me invade. No porque me arrepienta de mostrar mis sentimientos, pero sí por darle una imagen de mi que no reconozco.

\- Has tenido millones de oportunidades con Matt. Ese tío se ha dejado el poco cerebro que le queda para tenerte y ni así has creído que era el momento adecuado. Y de repente aparece Damon y en la primera que tienes casi te entregas a él. Será por algo, Elena.-

Bonnie lleva razón. Por mucho que lo intentara Matt nunca me ha atraído de esa manera, pero entonces no entiendo que vi en él para elegirlo como novio. Y contra mas pienso en ello mas me convenzo de que mi vida prácticamente ha sido una mentira.

\- No sé que me pasa.- comento preocupada.- Hasta ayer odiaba con todo mi ser a ese vampiro y no puedo permitirme cambiar ese concepto.-

\- No digas tonterías, Elena. Por mucho que luches en contra no te ayudará. No se puede luchar contra el amor.-

Amor?. Es lo que siento por Damon?. Creí haberlo estado de Matt, pero ese ``amor´´ no se parece en nada a los sentimientos que Damon despierta en mi interior.

\- Que puedo hacer, Bon?. Estoy completamente perdida.- me siento a su lado en la cama.- Si te digo la verdad hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Desde que lo conocí hay una especie de conexión que no sé de donde proviene y que estado evitando por mi bien. Pero sin pretenderlo se ha ido metiendo en mi cabeza y me hes imposible sacarlo.-refunfuño harta de la situación

Y por la presión a la que estoy sometida se me escapan un par de lagrimas.

\- Uhhhh, Elena estás pilladisima. Nunca te había visto así.- pasa uno de mis mechones tras la oreja y recoge una de las gotas que resbalan por mi mejilla.- Yo creo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad. No todos los días te puedes ligar a un sexy y dulce vampiro.- entona graciosa para sacarme una sonrisa.

Su descaro me anima a no darle mas vueltas. Voy a lanzarme al abismo y apostar por seguir lo que dicta mi corazón. Que solo nos lleva a un callejón sin salida?. Pues vale. Pero el destino de la humanidad ya es una mierda de por sí, por qué no vividla intensamente ahora que puedo?.

\- Dime que traes en la bolsa de una puñetera vez. Me tienes en ascuas.- cambio de tema porque entonces me voy a poner a llorar y no quiero.

\- A sí.- agarra la bolsa para abrirla y sacar un gordisimo libro con pinta de ser muy antiguo.

\- De donde has sacado eso?.-

\- Recuerdas el sueño que tuve con mi abuela?. Pues anoche se repitió y me dio por indagar mas sobre ella. Bajé al sótano y escondidas encontré varias cosas de ellas y estaba este libro.-

Se lo arrebato de las manos para echarle una ojeada. Casi todo lo que había escrito era latín, por lo que no entendía ni una palabra.

\- Que significa todo esto?.-

\- Es que no lo ves, Elena?. Es un libro de brujería.-

Lo cierro de inmediato y tiro a la cama. Por dios, que susto...

\- Tranquila, no muerde.- lo recoge y vuelve abrir.

\- Bon, no deberías jugar con esas cosas.-

\- Es un libro de hechizos y es propiedad de mi familia. Mira...- me enseña la solapa y aparecía el apellido Bennet.

\- Tu abuela era una bruja?.-

\- Esta feo decirlo, pero creo que sí.- su cara mas que de asustada era de alivio. Como si ahora todo recobrara sentido para ella.- Y no está del todo en latín. En algunas paginas habla de como comenzó todo. Tal vez este libro nos sirva para entender como llegamos a esta situación.-

\- No se yo Bon. Lo que te faltaba es que en el pueblo te tachen de bruja. Ya sabes lo mal que se tomaron que renegaras de la academia.-

\- Mi destino no es ser cazadora como Car y tú.-

\- Y tu destino es ser una bruja?.-

No se porqué preferiría eso...

\- A lo mejor sí. Mi abuela claramente lo era y tengo por seguro que yo también.-

\- Estas flipando demasiado con este asunto, Bon.-

\- Lo dudo. Fíjate bien.- se levanta para ir a la cómoda y coger un par de velas perfumadas.

Sentándose de nuevo a mi lado, me las pone delante de mis narices y cierra sus ojos. Observé como se concentraba y pronunciaba unas palabras muy raras. No quise interrumpir y escuché atenta a lo que decía a pesar de no entender del todo el latín. De repente y antes de que pestañeara las velas se encendieron. Alucinada, me quedé absorta en la llama y por fin mi amiga abrió los ojos mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Madre mía.-

\- A que es una pasada!?.- da unas cuantas palmadas de alegría.

Afirmo totalmente conmocionada. No me puedo creer lo que están viendo mis ojos.

\- Como lo has hecho?.-

\- Ni idea. Desde que cumplí años me siento distinta. Es como si algo muy poderoso en mi interior luchara por salir.-

\- Sabes hacer algo más?.-

\- Pues por ahora solo puedo prenderle fuego a una vela. Pero aquí hay mas conjuros. Te atreves a probar conmigo?.-

En un principio dudé, porque la verdad es que estaba acojonada, pero era una experiencia mágica que me llenaba de intriga por lo que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de saber más.

Echamos una ojeada al libro, por la parte donde se podía entender algo y Bonnie que estaba mas puesta que yo, probó con otro hechizo. Esta vez no serian las velas el conejillo de indias, sino mi almohada. Rajandola en canal, saca las plumas esparciéndola por toda la cama.

\- Eh!. Ahora con que voy a dormir?.- le reclamo.

\- Ya te compraré una.-

Gruño disconforme, pero la dejo hacer. No vaya ser que le de por tomarme a mi como experimento.

Concentrándose de nuevo, vuelve con el latín y espero pacientemente a que suceda algo. Nada se mueve o arde, así que cuestiono las habilidades de mi amiga con un carraspeo para que abra los ojos y vea que no le está dando resultado.

\- Shhhhh!.- me manda a callar.

\- No está funcionando, Bon.-

\- Porque seguramente lo estamos haciendo mal. Dame las manos.-

Se las entrego y ordena que cierre los ojos como ella. Repitiendo lo que dice, sigo pensando que esto es una grandisima estupidez y que lo de las velas a sido pura casualidad. Combustión espontanea o algo así.

\- Bonnie, esto no sirve para nada.-

\- A no?. Abre los ojos.-

Levantando mis parpados inmediatamente compruebo como todas las plumas de la almohada levitan formando un hermoso remolino que baila a nuestro alrededor. No podía cerrar la boca de la impresión, esto no podía ser real y ahora comprendo lo que Bonnie quería decirme. Inexplicablemente en nuestro interior hay algo que está despertando.

\- Esto... esto...- balbuceo cualquier cosa.- Es increible.-

\- Veamos que más podemos hacer.-

Se motiva mi amiga y abre otra pagina del libro. Las plumas cayeron como la lluvia al pasar ella a otro conjuro. Me pregunto si estará preparada para cargar con este gran peso sobre la espalda.

\- En que estas pensando?.- voy a intentar ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

\- Aquí hay uno facilito.-

\- En que consiste?.-

\- Abre puertas.-

\- Vale!.- acepto como quien se pone a jugar al monopoly.

Ambas miramos hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y repitiendo la operación, nos cogimos de las manos y recitamos conjuntamente una oración que a saber lo que decía. Únicamente esperaba que no fueran las puertas del infierno las que abriera...

* * *

Después del encuentro pasional con Elena, Damon termina con las herraduras de Crow con otro sabor de boca. Emocionado por conseguir que ella lo correspondiese y aceptara de una vez por todas lo que siente por él, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en esos besos que inundaban su cara o el olor de su suave piel. Pero todo eso quedó en un segundo plano cuando escuchó como su carótida empezó a palpitar. Con el intenso momento, el pulso de la chica se aceleraba y latía cada vez mas. Por eso paró, porque sintió como la sed de sangre tomaba el control, a pesar de haber comido ya.

Subiendo al cobertizo, otra cuestión tomó protagonismo cuando recordó a Jenna. No había querido pensar ese tema desde anoche, porque si no cumple la palabra de irse la mujer hablará con todos y descubrirá su secreto. Fue la condición a la que llegaron, pero para Damon no seria una alternativa. No cuando por fin tiene a Elena...A pesar del chantaje al que se veia sometido, necesitaba hablar con la novia de Ric. Lo conoce y sabe de su pasado, por lo que podria ayudarlo a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que se convertido su vida.

\- Bien, estas aquí.-

Grayson irrumpe en el cobertizo y por el momento deja de pensar en el problema que tiene con Jenna. Debería contarle al patriarca Gilbert que es lo que sucede, pero prefiere por ahora guardar silencio en cuanto ese tema. Ya bastante problemas tenia el hombre para añadirle uno más.

\- Hola Grayson. Ya has salido de la clínica?.-

\- No tenia muchas consultas hoy y he querido aprovechar antes de que anochezca para acercarnos al muro. Te parece bien?.-

\- Claro.-

Ambos se adentraron en el bosque y marcharon para el muro sin avisar a nadie. El vampiro se lo hubiese dicho a Elena para que por lo menos supieran donde iban, pero el hombre no le dio oportunidad. Acercándose a la enorme pared, Grayson miraba atento a su alrededor. El peligro que corría al estar allí no era para tomárselo a broma y aunque se moria por encontrar alguna pista que le condugera a su mujer, quería regresar a casa de una pieza. Tenia dos niños a los que criar...

\- Este fue el sitio donde encontré el collar.-

\- Ese día Miranda salió a recolectar hiervas. Le encantaba hacer infusiones de todas clases.- comenta nostálgico.

\- Vamos a descubrir que le pasó, Grayson.- Damon toca su hombro en forma de consuelo.

\- Gracias chico.- lo consigue animar.- Y como te va con mis hijos?. Elena parece que te soporta un poco más.-

Damon interioriza una sonrisa. No quería mostrar delante de su padre la enorme felicidad que le provoca cada vez que escucha ese nombre. Tampoco puede sospechar que ella y él ahora tiene algo mas que una simple amistad por lo que se esfuerza en parecer serio para contestarle.

\- Muy bien. Creo que se está dando cuenta de que no soy un monstruo.-

\- Tenerte con nosotros ha sido un acierto. Tú presencia nos saca del infierno en que vivimos y nos da un poco de esperanza.- se pone a revolver arbustos mientras habla.- A Elena por lo menos la tienes entretenida.-

Tan entretenida que los insultos los ha cambiado por besos.

\- Solo os devuelvo todo lo que me habéis dado.-

Un Grayson orgulloso por sus palabras se alegra de haber podido conocer a Damon. Es el primer vampiro con el que trata y, aunque no tienen una buena fama entre los humanos y son declarados enemigos acérrimos, él nunca los ha visto como eso. Será que como su mujer era una poderosa bruja tiene debilidad por lo sobre natural.

Un segundo después el estado de complicidad y armonía en el que se encontraba se vio interrumpido por un rotundo sonido. El suelo comenzó a temblar sintiendo como si la tierra se desquebrajase bajo sus pies y Grayson se agarró rapidamente a Damon hasta que pasó la fuerte sacudida.

\- Que ha sido eso?.-

\- Un pequeño terremoto. Pero no hay terremotos en Mistic Falls.- contesta asustado el viejo.

Observando a todos lados, no sabían a que era debido y solo llegaron a la conclusión que era mejor que salieran inmediatamente de allí.

\- Tenemos que irnos.- dijo el vampiro con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

\- Si...- Grayson se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, había visto algo.- Espera.-

Va en esa dirección, que no era otra que la del alto muro, y tras arrancar unas malezas espesas, descubre que la pared se ha deslizado un par de metros. Era la puerta que estaban buscando, por donde se habrían llevado a Miranda o por donde Damon podría haber pasado.

Lo coherente era no entrar, estaba todo oscuro y con pinta de ser peligroso, pero eso no le impediría a ninguno querer averiguar que ocurre al otro lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **WOW!. Gracias por todos los comentarios del pasado capi. Como tengo un poco de tiempo voy a responder algunas cuestiones que teneis.**

 **Algunas ( por no decir casi todas) se mueren de ganas de saber que hay al otro lado. Tranqui, que tendremos tiempo de indagar que hay en la zona muerta mas adelante y ver que version tienen los vampiros de todo esto. Pido paciencia.**

 **Como habreis comprobado Bonnie es una bruja, ahora ya verá como maneja esos poderes y contra quien. Sheyla claramente no está muerta y seguro que mas adelante sabremos de ella.**

 **En este capi no hemos tenido la perspectiva de Damon, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepamos la conversación que tuvieron Jenna y él. Lo abordaremos en el siguiente capi y tal vez conozcamos un poco más del pasado de Damon. XDD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y gracias una vez mas por ser tan comprensibles y seguir leyendo la historia. Ahora soy yo quien me muero por saber sus impresiones. Saludos!**

 **MJ.**


	13. Chapter 13

**** La escena en cursiva es un sueño :P ( compartido, of course)**

* * *

Un nuevo día comienza y en la granja Gilbert se despiertan con nuevas informaciones. Damon y Grayson quisieron ser precavidos y abandonaron la idea de traspasar aquella puerta y mucho menos con el anochecer presente. Elena por su parte tenia que guardar el secreto de Bonnie. Nadie podía saber que era y tampoco lo que podía llegar hacer. Temía incluso por la vida de su amiga, porque estaba segura que como mínimo los habitantes del pueblo la quemarían en la hoguera si se enterasen.

Dejando de lado esos ``problemillas´´, Damon tenia un asunto mas importante que resolver. Lo de Jenna tambien era un tema que le preocupaba y como no podía esperar. Para él era primordial quedarse en el pueblo y decidió ir aclarar las cosas con ella y comentarle su postura. No cedería a su chantaje y aprovechando la madrugada donde todos aun dormían, fue hasta el Mistic Falls, concretamente al grill. Era demasiado temprano para que hubiese gente por la calle, pero por suerte encontró el bar abierto y ademas vacío.

\- Está cerrado!.- la chica estaba de espaldas fregando el suelo y no se percató de quien entró hasta que se dio la vuelta.- Que haces aquí?.-

\- Tenemos que hablar.- comenta Damon levantando las manos por si se piensa que va cobrarse la puñalada trapera del otro día.

\- No hay nada de que hablar. El trato era de que marchabas ya.-

\- No puedo irme.-

\- Pues le diré a todo el mundo lo que eres.-

\- Por qué no lo has hecho ya?. Digo... pudiste avisarles antes de intentar matarme. Incluso cuando perdí el sentido tuviste la oportunidad de rematarme y no lo hiciste. Por que?.-

Damon no comprendía que motivos tendría para no deshacerse de él si tanto lo odia.

\- Ya sabes por qué.-

\- No, no lo sé.-

\- Crees que me voy a creer eso de que no tienes memoria?.- se echa a reír la pelirroja.

\- Es que no recuerdo nada. Algo me borró la memoria y no se quien soy.-

La mujer para con la burla y esta vez si se pone seria. Extrañada porque no veía en él su clásico comportamiento, si era cierto que estaba diferente, la maldad en sus ojos había desaparecido y ahora parecía mas un animal asustado que una la maquina de matar.

\- Bien, digamos que te creo. Que haces con los Gilbert?. No los estarás obligando?.-

\- Yo no les he obligado a nada. Ellos amablemente me ofrecieron un techo donde vivir.-

\- Saben lo que eres?.-

\- Del primer momento. Fueron ellos quien me dijeron lo que era. Pero tú podrías ayudarme a saber quien era y como acabé aquí.-

Jenna no se fiaba aun del todo, pero si es verdad que lo notaba perdido y como lo conocía realmente bien había cosa en su aptitud que no le cuadraban. Paseando a su alrededor, observo el nuevo estilo que manejaba el vampiro. Hacia meses que no lo veía, desde que la liberó y la dejó entrar en la zona viva. Pero este definitivamente no era el Damon que la esclavizó durante toda su vida. Ahora parece un inofensivo adolescente vestido como un paleto de pueblo.

\- Que pretendes quedándote en Mistic Falls?.-

\- Tengo que ayudar a Grayson a encontrar a su mujer.-

\- A Miranda?.-

\- Si. Ellos me ayudaron cuando lo necesitaba y ahora quiero devolverles el favor.-

\- Sabes a lo que te expones?. Si los catetos estos se enteran de que estas viviendo entre ellos van a crucificarte. Sin contar de que los Gilbert quedaran como traidores.-

\- Lo sé. Por eso te pido que no reveles el secreto.-

\- No lo haré por Grayson y sus hijos. Pero cuando termines quiero que te vayas.-

\- Está bien.-

Para entonces Damon tiene ganársela y que termine por cambiar de opinion.

\- Ahora vete!.- continua fregando.- Ya mismo tengo que abrir el bar y Ric está por llegar.-

\- Espera. No me vas a contar nada sobre mi?.-

\- No. Si dices la verdad y no te acuerdas de tu pasado, no seré yo quien te haga recordar. Hazme caso Damon, el mundo es mucho mejor sin esa versión tuya.- espeta franca y regresa a la barra dando por concluida la conversación.

Lo ultimo que dijo le hizo reflexionar. Definitivamente tanto su antigua vida como su personalidad estaban representadas por un monstruo y por mucho que quiera saber de su pasado, tal vez Jenna tenga razón y esté mejor así. Si al final su memoria no vuelve, que para él seria lo mejor, empezaría de cero. No arrastrar sobre sus espaldas cuanto daño a infligido a gente inocente y mirar hacia un futuro mejor. Un futuro en el que espera que esté Elena...

Llegando a la granja sube al cobertizo, convertido ahora en su dormitorio y deja tirar su cuerpo sobre el colchón de paja. Como aun nadie en la casa se había levantado aprovecharía ese tiempo para bajar los parpados y echar una cabezadita. Toda la noche con Grayson y el no comer en condiciones lo tenían agotado. Por no contar que la apertura de esa puerta en el muro lo ha llenado de una preocupante intriga. Pero no será en eso lo que se centrará su cerebro cuando caiga dormido...

* * *

 _El momento preferido de Damon era la noche, donde la oscuridad le daba plena invisibilidad y el escondite perfecto para hacer sus fechorías. Como la de entrar por la ventana de una adolescente humana. No para comérsela ni matarla, si no para que le enseñara su humanidad en todo su esplendor. Sabia que jugaba con fuego y que se quemaría, pero no podía reprimirlo. Esa niña lo tenia encandilado y hacia mucho mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacia sentir así. Lo suyo estaba completamente prohibido, pero y que?, tampoco nadie se enteraría._

 _En su ultimo encuentro con Elena, la chica pretendía contarle algo, pero al final no se atrevió. Así que ha venido esta noche a visitarla a su habitación para que le diga lo que le tenga que decir. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero se moría porque le dijese que tenia las mismas ganas que él de entregarse. Al fin y al cabo ese era el principal proposito de conocerla, no?._

 _Toca un par de veces el cristal de la ventana y Elena abre de inmediato de par en par. Como si llevara toda la vida esperándolo, saltó a sus brazos para recibirlo y el vampiro la cogió en volandas._

 _\- Has tardado!.-_

 _\- Me han entretenido, pero ya estoy aquí.- atrapa los carnosos labios de la chica y le falta poco para meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla. Estaba tan sabrosa que no era capaz de parar.- Ademas le prometí a una señorita que la vería esta noche.-_

 _\- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Damon. Y en los besos que me diste.- se embriaga con su contacto._

 _\- Por suerte los he traído conmigo para que seguir dándotelos. -_

 _Se la llevó hasta la cama, no sin tropezar antes con una columna de libros que había al lado de la mesita de noche. Haciendo ruido al tirarlos, él se rió y ella le tapó la boca._

 _\- Shhhhh!. Están todos durmiendo.-_

 _\- Ok.-_

 _Se tumbaron para continuar con el magreo. La fogosidad con la que se tocaban hacia que se necesiten cada vez más y le supiese a poco las caricias o roces que había de por medio. Damon estaba totalmente preparado para degustar del elixir que era acostarse con una humana, pero ella al parecer no lo estaba tanto. Nerviosa y sin saber como confesárselo, fue reacia a quitarse la blusa cuando él tiro de la tela._

 _\- Que te pasa?. Acaso no quieres?.-_

 _Observó como Elena se mostraba asustadiza ante lo que iban hacer y Damon se detuvo. Era una criatura que se alimentaba y mataba para comer, pero no un violador. No la forzaría a nada._

 _\- Es que...- entona muy bajito.- Bueno yo, es que ...-_

 _\- Elena, por favor.- la anima a que se lo cuente.- Puedes confiar en mi.-_

 _Algo avergonzada, decide hacerle caso y no dar tantos rodeos. Claro que confía en él. Por eso quiere hacerle este regalo._

 _\- Soy virgen.-_

 _Los ojos de Damon casi se le caen de las cuencas ante tal revelación. No podía creerse que esta hermosura sea pura y casta. Que nunca haya probado a un hombre ni conozca el sexo._

 _\- Vale que tiene diecisiete años, pero los humanos no erais precoces para eso?.- se sale de encima clavando las rodillas en el colchón y quedando entre medio de las piernas abiertas de Elena._

 _\- Tal vez los hombres sí y no te digo que alguna de mis amigas hasta sean un poco ligerita de cascos, pero yo no.-_

 _\- Y tu novio?. Has estado muchos tiempo con él.-_

 _\- No creo que sea el hombre adecuado para mi.-_

 _\- Y yo?. Crees que yo puedo ser el adecuado para ti?.-_

 _\- Yo creo...- hace una pausa.- ... que sí. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie.-_

 _\- Pones en mi toda esa responsabilidad?. Sabiendo lo que soy?.-_

 _\- No me importa lo que eres.- tira de su camisa para volverlo a poner encima suya.- Solo me importa lo que eres cuando estas conmigo.- atrapa su boca con ansias._

 _\- Oh, Elena.- muerde con fuerza su labio inferior.- No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía.- Pero tú te mereces algo mejor.- deja todo lo que esta haciendo y se tira a un lado bufando repetidamente._

 _\- Nooooo... Yo merezco precisamente esto.- dice en un ruego y ahora es ella quien se pone sobre él._

 _\- El que?. Perder tu virginidad con un muerto?. Porqué eso es lo que soy, Elena. Sin profundizar en el tema de que venimos de dos razas diferentes y encima enemigas. Tú primera vez no puede ser así y debería de ser recordada.-_

 _\- Y la recordaré como una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Pero quiero que sea contigo.-_

 _\- Y a mi me encantaria, te lo aseguro.- hace un esfuerzo titanico para no darle lo que le pide.- Pero sigo en mis trece, no cambiaré de opinión.-_

 _Si ya de por si se moría de la verguenza, Elena se sintió mucho peor con el rechazo._

 _\- Vale.- quería que le tragase la tierra por eso intenta levantarse de encima, pero el vampiro no la deja._

 _\- Espera. No te habrás enfadado.-_

 _\- No- no estaba enfadada, mas bien desilusionada y humillada.- Es que yo estoy segura de que eres el indicado. Que mas da lo que seas?. Esto es cosa de nosotros dos y de nadie más. Tampoco voy a ir pregonando por ahí que me ha desflorado un vampiro.-_

 _\- Desflorado?.- Damon se echa a reír al escuchar el nombre que utiliza.- Yo no quiero desflorarte Elena. - cogiéndola de la mandíbula, la acerca a su rostro mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Yo quiero follarte hasta que se acabe el mundo.- con la obscenidad que le acababa de soltar la chica pensó que donde había que firmar para eso.- No soy tierno ni mucho menos puedo darte lo que necesitas para esta situación. Y no es justo para ti.-_

 _\- Esta bien. Entonces es mejor que olvidemos esto.- aunque a ella difícilmente se le olvidará. No insistiría más. Aun le quedaba un poco de orgullo._

 _\- Pero que no te ``desflore´´...- ríe de nuevo con la palabrita.- ...no significa que te pueda enseñar muchas mas cosas que se pueden hacer aparte de eso.- propone malicioso y con un punto de sensualidad._

 _Eso le da esperanzas a Elena que dibuja la misma sonrisa picara que el vampiro. Que le hará y como será?. Le daba igual todas esas cuestiones porque simplemente estar entre sus fornidos brazos le bastaban para estar completa._

 _Damon con sus super velocidad volvió a estar arriba y envolvió su cintura con las piernas de ella para colocarla bien en la cama. La misma rapidez utilizo para sacarle el pequeño short que tenia como pijama y con ello arrastrar también sus braguitas dejándola totalmente desnuda de la parte de abajo. Elena no se opone ni resiste y, confiando en el vampiro, se entrega enteramente a sus encantos._

 _Pasando la lengua por su ingle, Damon llega al centro de todos los problemas, al centro que ha provocado incluso guerras y ha llevado a hombres cuerdos a la locura. Algo con tanto poder debía ser adorado como se merece y más si es el de una chica tan encantadora como Elena, por lo que introduce la punta y la hace retorcer del gusto. Esta respiraba aceleradamente y observó hacia abajo como él veneraba su intimidad con cada lametazo. Porque no tenia idea alguna que esto provocara tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Es como si el corazón le fuese a estallar._

 _El tiempo vuela y mientras Damon sigue a lo suyo, Elena apretaba la almohada con las manos y se tapaba con ella para no gritar de placer. La llevaba a limites insospechados y si esto era fabuloso no podría imaginarse como seria hacer el amor._

 _\- Voy hacértelo cada mañana Elena.- dice pausado sin abandonar su objetivo._

 _\- Aha..- dice en un jadeo mientras abre cada vez mas sus piernas._

 _No seria ella quien se lo impidiera._

 _\- Me gustas como sabes. Quiero probar tu sangre.-_

 _Elena despegó de inmediato la cabeza de almohada para mirarlo. No era una idea que le gustase, pero sí que le excitaba y mucho. Sobre todo cuando vio como Damon se le resaltaban las venas de los ojos y sacaba sus colmillos a relucir. En este punto no se iba a echar para atrás._

 _\- Si.- acepta abriendo más sus piernas para facilitarle el camino.- Hazme lo que quieras.-_

 _Con el permiso dado, Damon clava los dientes en su muslo a la altura de una de las principales venas del cuerpo. Que para él es como si estuviera bebiendo de la mismísima carótida del cuello, por lo que la emoción de probar su sangre hace que apriete su mordisco. Ella emite un leve quejido y para apaciguarle el dolor penetra un par de dedos en su interior para que disfrute._

 _Elena ante la invasión se encoge al principio, pero conforme el placer se impone, la realidad para ella deja de existir. Comienza a disfrutar del gozo que le esta proporcionando ese vampiro que la trae por la calle de la amargura y que no puede evitar amar._

* * *

 **POV Damon.**

Despierto sobresaltado por el sueño y con una descomunal sed. Sabia perfectamente que perdía el control por segundos al notar hormigueo de las venas y como mi mente solo podía pensar en destripar a alguien. Esa fantasía con Elena es demasiado para mi y el día que llegue el momento de hacer lo que quiera que le haga en ese sueño, solo espero no caer en la tentación de morderla. Por nada en este mundo podría hacerle daño. Es lo que le prometí y cumpliré mi promesa.

Intento quitarlo de la cabeza y me desperezo como puedo. El desayuno, o sea mi taza de sangre matutina me espera en la casa de los Gilbert, por lo que hago un esfuerzo para calmar ese ansia. Cada vez lo llevo mejor...

\- Damon?. Estas ahí?.-

Desde el piso de abajo, alguien me reclama y sube las escaleras antes de que yo consiguiera tranquilizarme. Para mi disgusto no era una voz femenina, así que descarté que fuese Elena.

\- Si?.- me reincorporo en el colchon de paja.

Asoma la cabeza Enzo y me saluda con la mano cuando se va acercando. Me alegra verlo y le devuelvo el saludo medio adormilado aun. Esto de no beber mi ración diaria me tiene constantemente agotado...

\- Que pasa tío?. Jer me dijo que te podía encontrar aquí y ... Vaya!.-

Al ponerse enfrente mía desvía la mirada y extiende su brazo enseñándome la palma de la mano. Como si no se atreviese a mirarme.

\- Que?.-

\- Lo siento colega por despertarte, seguro que era un sueño espectacular.- comenta divertido, pero yo no se a lo que se refiere.

\- Como sabes lo que he soñado?.-

\- Bueno...se te nota.-

Señala mi entrepierna que sin darme cuenta se alzaba bajo mis pantalones como si fuese aquello una tienda de campaña. Me cubro rapidamente, sin saber como explicarle esta reacción fisiológica. Será por Elena?. Es probable, ya que siempre me ocurre cuando la tengo delante o pienso en ella.

\- Lo siento.- me disculpo avergonzado.

\- Tranquilo, a mi me pasa cada mañana.- no le dio mas importancia.- Es natural a nuestra edad que estemos constantemente pensando en sexo. Y más cuando hay chicas tan guapas rondando por ahí.-

\- Supongo.-

\- No pretendo molestarte. Solo quería pedirte la camisa que te presté el otro día. Hay un evento en el pueblo y necesito ir arreglado.-

Oh, oh... Su camisa fue la que resultó rota por el cuchillo que me clavó Jenna.

\- Enzo yo...- ganaba tiempo para pensar en como decirle que no puedo devolvérsela.

\- Ah, pero si está aquí.- la ve echada sobre el taburete de madera donde dejo mi ropa.

Maldita sea!. Intento por todos los medios alcanzarla antes de la coja, pero se adelanta y observa que el color que tenia ya no es el que era.

\- Perdóname, la manche sin querer. Te compraré otra.- busco algún tipo de disculpa para que no se centre en lo evidente.

\- Esto es sangre?.-

Demasiado tarde...

\- No!.- le niego rapidamente y se la quito antes de que vea las rajas del cuchillo.- Soy un torpe y me manché en la cena.-

\- Con ketchup?.-

\- Si!. Exacto.-

\- Ya, a mi también me pasa. No te preocupes. Era la mas fina que tenia, pero no me gustaba demasiado. La etiqueta pica.-

Se lo cree y yo suspiro de alivio. Maldita sea! Tengo que estar mas atento y no despistarme tanto. Mi estancia aquí depende de que sea precavido y ahora que hay mas motivos para quedarme no puedo permitirme estos tropiezos.

\- Gracias por no enfadarte. No sabia como decírtelo.-

\- Nada tío. No voy a enfadarme con el unico amigo que tengo, aparte de Jer claro. Y dime Damon...soñabas con alguien en especial?- cambia de tema y me viene de perlas.- Alguien que yo conozca?. Tal vez con Caroline, por ejemplo?.- se muestra muy interesado.

Caroline?. Porqué soñaría con ella si ni si quiera me gusta?.

\- No era ella precisamente.-

\- Ahm...Me alegro, porque la rubia es igual de borde que en la realidad.-

Me hace gracia como intenta disimular con hostilidad que le gusta, pero con el carácter tan tímido que tiene no se atreve a reconocerlo. De todos modos a mi me preocupaban otras cuestiones, como el significado de algunas palabra en concreto y el único al que podía acudir era a él.

\- Enzo, puedo preguntarte algo?.-

\- Claro.-

\- Te puede parecer raro, pero... que es ser virgen?.-

Extrañado ante mi duda, tengo miedo a que la pregunta sea tan tonta que lo haga sospechar.

\- No creo que me estés hablando de religión. Tú dices cuando una chica es virgen.-

\- Si, eso.-

\- En serio?. Pero donde has vivido todo tu vida. En un convento?.-

Mierda, no tenia haberle dicho nada. Niego con la cabeza pudoroso.

\- Es que ...- rápido!, inventate cualquier excusa.- ...casi nunca he tenido contacto con mujeres.-

\- Acaso en el norte no hay?.-

\- Muy pocas y llevo mucho tiempo viajando solo.-

\- Ok. Entonces tu también eres virgen?.-

\- Si.- afirmo porque al fin y al cabo no lo recuerdo.

\- Uffff, menos mal!. No soy el único en el pueblo.- suspira de alivio.- Pues mira, ser virgen significa que aun no has catado el sexo. O sea, nunca has hecho el amor con una mujer.-

Pensaba que hacer el amor eran las clásicas carantoñas, los besos y sentimientos que le procesas a la otra persona, pero estaba totalmente equivocado...

\- Y como se hace?.- pregunto super intrigado en este asunto.

\- Tienes que meter tu cosita en la cosita de ella y ...En fin...- se siente incomodo profundizando en ese tema.- No creo que te pueda ayudar porque no soy un experto en la materia, pero por lo que tengo entendido es una experiencia única y si lo haces con sentimientos de por medio es mucho mejor. La gente, sobre todo los hombres, solemos pensar en eso casi las 24 horas del día. Créeme.- suelta una risa divertido.- Yo espero encontrar pronto mi media naranja y practicarlo mucho.-

\- Y follar es lo mismo que hacer el amor?.-

Fue otra de las palabra que pronuncié en el sueño y no sabia a lo que me refería.

\- Bueno... esa es una manera mas brusca de llamarlo, pero sí. Aunque te recomiendo que nunca lo llames así.-

\- Por qué?.-

\- Porque significa que lo hacéis sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Que solo sacias las ansias y que utilizas a la otra persona para descargarte.-

Descargarme?. Nunca utilizaría a Elena de esa manera. Con ella si haría el amor porque la quiero.

\- Esto es un poco lioso.-digo abrumado por tanta información.

\- Ya, el sexo es complicado. Pero una vez que lo practicas... Oh... Dios... mio...- concluye con ímpetu para definirlo.

Al sentir sus ansias me entra la curiosidad de probar esa sensación. Si como dice Enzo es una experiencia única y yo no recuerdo si las he tenido, quiero tener una nueva con Elena. Y espero que ella quiera lo mismo...

\- Solo una pregunta más, Enzo.-

\- Por supuesto. Me mola ser el que tenga mas nociones de los dos.-

\- Como puedo bajar esto?.- le indico el bulto que tengo tapado con mis manos.

Se ríe tomandoselo a broma, pero yo lo decia muy en serio. No tengo ni pajolera idea de como voy a salir del establo así.

\- En eso te tienes que apañar tu solo tío. Ya sabes.- forma un puño con su mano y la mueve de arriba abajo.

No se lo que me quiere decir con ese gesto y se va dejándome con la duda. Y ahora que hago?.

Media hora mas tarde salgo del granero ya mas calmado y con mis partes en su sitio. No se que me pasa, pero desde el sueño tardo mucho en recuperarme del todo. Llevaba desde ayer sin consumir sangre y me sentía debilitado. Por suerte cuando entre en la casa Gilbert me espera una taza calentita de mi bebida favorita. Cero positivo...

\- Buenos dias!.-

Entré a la cocina saludando a todos, pero solo se encontraba Grayson y Jer desayunando. Elena aun no había bajado.

\- Buenos días.-

\- Hola Damon.- Jer como siempre me recibe con un gran abrazo que yo correspondo con la misma energía.

\- Oye, se ha agotado las reservas de sangre que tenia guardadas. Tengo que ir a la consulta a por más.- me informa Grayson.

\- Sí, claro.- no me queda de otra.- No te preocupes.-

\- Se que desde ayer no bebes. Estaras bien hasta que la traiga?.-

\- Si, si... estaré bien.-

\- Puedes beber de Crow si te apetece.- propone Jer.

\- Tranquilos. Esperaré.-

La sangre de animal me saciaba, pero era como beber basura caliente. La de humano en cambio es más sabrosa y la única que puede mantener a raya mi instinto de depredador.

\- Ok. No tardaré.- concluyen con sus platos.- Llevaré a Jeremy al cole y luego pasaré por la clínica para recoger las bolsas.- anima al niño a levantarse de su asiento.- Cuando baje Elena dile que su castigo ha terminado.- espeta antes de coger a su hijo y marcharse por la puerta con mucha prisa.

Anoche ante las puertas del muro se puso muy nervioso y no sé si por cobardía o precaución decidió no traspasarlas. A mi me dio a elegir y preferí permanecer a su lado. No era el momento de abandonar a esta familia y mucho menos a Elena. Mi felicidad estaba junto a ella...

\- Jeremyyyy!. Cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con mis sujetadores?.-

Echa una furia, Elena aparece por el pasillo y entra sujetando en la mano una parte de su ropa interior con las tirantes rotas y en la otra unas tijeras. El hermano le ha hecho alguna trastadas de las suyas y la vena de la frente le estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Hola!.-

Ella se queda parada ante mi presencia y comprueba que estamos solos.

\- Donde se ha metido ese mocoso?.-

\- Tu padre lo ha llevado al colegio.-

\- Se va enterar cuando lo vea.- advierte cabreada y tira su ropa interior dentro del contenedor de basura.

\- Como estas?.- pregunto para sacarla de ese estado.

\- Quitando de que voy a matar a mi hermano cuando llegue, bien.- fuerza una sonrisa.- Ahora no puedo ponerme ninguno, porque o estan rotos o en la lavadora.

Sin querer mis ojos viajan en esa direccion y el suéter que lleva tan ajustado hace que se le marque sus redondos y perfectos pechos.

\- Eh!.- chasquea los dedos para que la mire a la cara.

Esta vez no se enfada o me recrimina porque la mire así. Si no mas bien se sonroja y contiene una sonrisa. Me hace acordar a la Elena dimita del sueño, la que me suplica que la haga mía y que me desea tanto como yo la deseo a ella.

\- Perdón!.- parpadeo un par de veces para centrarme.- Es que con cualquier cosa que te pongas, y la que no, siempre estarás preciosa.-

Consigo calmarla y que venga a mi rodeando la isla a paso lento hasta ponerse a mi lado en los fogones. No tardaría en pasarme los brazos por el cuello y fundir sus labios con los míos en un suave y breve beso.

\- Gracias.-

\- Mmmmm, de nada.- emito un gruñido cuando los separa.

Me he quedado con ganas de mas...

\- Y tu que tal anoche con mi padre?.-

\- Te ha dicho él algo?.-

\- No. Luego de que se marchó Bonnie fui a buscarte y ya no estabas. Como mi padre tampoco había llegado supuse que os habríais ido para el muro. Encontrasteis mas pistas?.-

\- Pues... ahm...- Grayson me hizo prometer de que no contaría lo de la puerta y mucho menos a Elena. Seria la primera que querría cruzarla para ir en busca de su madre.- No, nada. Ademas estuvimos poco tiempo. Al oscurecer nos volvimos.-

Me sabe mal mentirle, pero debo protegerla y con el temperamento que maneja es mejor ocultarle algunas cosas.

\- Vale. Tened cuidado, por favor. No quiero que os pase nada.-

De odiarme hasta la saciedad ha pasado a preocuparse por mi y que le importe lo que me pase es un logro.

\- Lo tendremos. Y tu que hiciste con Bonnie?.-

\- Solo charlamos tomándonos un café.-

\- Sobre nosotros?.- quería saber si le hablaba a sus amigas de mi.

\- No.- me quita sus brazos de encima y se va para coger una taza.- Mas bien de Caroline y lo cabreada que esta con nosotras por lo de la fiesta. Pero no pasa nada, mañana empezamos las clases y no va tener mas remedio que dirigirnos la palabra.-

\- Es ahí donde entrenas para ser cazadora?.-

\- No. Ahí es donde estudio. La academia empieza dentro de un par de días.- agarra de la nevera la leche y se sienta a la mesa.

Sin ganas de comer comida humana, la acompaño en la mesa y observo como lo hace ella.

\- Y hoy has quedado con Bonnie otra vez?.-

Me niega con la cabeza mientras se mete la cuchara de cereales en la boca y relame sensualmente cuando se la saca.

\- Pensaba en quedarme en casa todo el día.-

\- Que pena. Yo pensaba llevarte a un sitio que he descubierto a unos kilo metros de aquí.-

\- Sigo castigada, recuerdas?.-

\- Tu padre me ha dicho que estas ya libre. Pero si no quieres venir...- me hago el ofendido.

\- Espera!.- atrapa mis manos.- Se ha terminado?.-

\- Sí.- le repito.

Pega un grito de alegria y alza los brazos victoriosa.

\- Gracias a Dios!. Entonces me apunto a esa excursión. A Donde?- se pone en pie tirando hasta la silla.

\- Ya lo veras cuando estemos allí.- comento misterioso para crearle mas expectativas.

\- Dame quince minutos para arreglarme.- corre a toda prisa para el pasillo, pero a la altura del umbral se para y regresa otra vez. Sentado en la silla, me cogió el mentón y tiró para unir nuestros labios.- Gracias de nuevo.-

Se vuelve a marchar y yo me quedo marcado con ese beso. Solo espero que esos quince minutos pasen rápido, porque no puedo estar ni un segundo sin verla o simplemente saber de ella...

* * *

Damon esperó sentado en las escalerillas del porche a que Elena bajara. Algo nervioso, pero con las cosas bastante claras, hoy le confesará lo que viene sintiendo desde que la conoció. No solo era que le gustaba a rabiar, sino que también estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de ella y ya no lo podía ocultar más.

Ya había pasado esos minutos que pero para él estaban siendo una eternidad. Si le daba igual lo que se pusiera, iba a estar guapa de todas maneras.

\- Ya estoy!.- sale de la casa con un estilo campestre a la vez que provocativo.

Con las botas y en vaqueros, por la parte de arriba iba mas ligera con una simple camiseta de tirantes blanca y sin sujetador. Para Damon una fina tela que poco tapaba su pecho. Como pretende que se centre cuando prácticamente se le trasparentaba todo?.

Elena lo hizo a proposito. La excusa de que no le quedaban sujetadores útiles le vino de perlas y le encantaba esa mirada lasciva que le echaba. Era como en los sueños. Por extraño que parezca y aunque fuese una fantasía, ese lado descarado y agresivo de Damon también le gustaba y aterrorizaba a partes iguales. Pero estaba dispuesta a sacarlo.

Caminaron un largo rato a través del bosque entre conversaciones sobre la vida de Elena. Ella era la que hablaba largo y tendido y Damon escuchaba atentamente. Quería conocerla mas a fondo, cuales eran sus curiosidades, sus miedos y en general todo.

\- Seré una pésima cazadora.- concluye desmotivada.

\- No digas eso. He comprobado de primera mano como te las gastas.- Damon se señala la frente donde le clavó una flecha.

\- Ya, pero me estoy viendo en secreto con un vampiro. No crees que esa es la mayor contradicción del mundo?.-

\- Es posible.-

\- La verdad es que nunca me he visto como una cazadora. Pero soy una Gilbert y a raíz de la desaparición de mi madre creí que lo mejor era afrontar mi destino. Estar totalmente preparada para ir en su busca.-

El chico comprende sus razones y asiente, pero sigue escueto y muy callado. Eso preocupa a Elena que le da un leve empujón para que reaccione.

\- Estas bien?. Solo dices: No, Si, Probablemente.-

\- Yo?. Si. Quiero decir que estoy bien.-

\- Damon ...- detiene el paso.- ...que te ocurre?.- se cruza de brazos esperando respuesta.

\- Es serio no es nada.- sus ojos lo delatan cuando viajan de nuevo al sencillo y simple escote de la chica.

\- Tanto te impone ver unos pechos?.-

\- Que?.- lo pilló.- No, o sea sí.- nervioso, desvió la mirada a cualquier punto que no fuese ella.- Lo siento.- arruga la cara cerrando con ello los ojos.- Es que ...- no conseguía explicarse.

Que las tetas casi se le trasparentaban a Elena era el menor de sus problemas. Todo lo contrario. Era todo un placer ponerle visualmente forma a una de sus mejores partes, pero lo preocupante para él era esa latente sed que iba tomando poco a poco el control sobre sus actos y que de seguro tendría que echar mano de algo mas que su propia voluntad para apaciguarla.

Elena no se percata de lo que provoca en el vampiro ni mucho menos de lo que puede pasar si sigue por ese camino. Su intención era demostrarle que es toda una mujer y que llegado el momento no temería entregarse por completo. Ella también puede ser tan atrevida como la Elena del sueño.

\- Eh!. Mirame.- con su dedo indice arrastra la barbilla del chico hacia ella y le planta un suave beso.- Tranquilo. No muerdo.- entona divertida.

\- Ya. Pero yo sí.- toma una leve distancia para respirar.- No he comido Elena y estoy un poco débil.-

\- Mi padre no te ha dado la sangre?.-

\- No le quedaba en casa y me la traería cuando volviese de la clínica.-

\- Y por que no has bebido de Crow?.-

\- Porque después de probar la sangre humana, con la de animal me entran ganas de vomitar. Ademas no quiero hacerle daño.-

\- Vale.- le deja un poco de espacio.- Supongo que podría darte un poco de la mía.-

Damon se queda a cuadros cuando ella le ofrece su muñeca. Con su descuido no pretendía que le diera su sangre y ni mucho la iba aceptar.

\- No Elena.-

\- Por que no?. No he andado tan lejos para volver ahora y confío en que sabrás parar.-

Ella estaba igual de sorprendida que él a pesar de haberle repetido hasta la saciedad de nunca probaría ni una gota de su cuerpo. Ahora está aquí ofreciéndose como un trozo de carne, pero ya ha dado el paso y no hay marcha atrás...

\- Baja la mano Elena.- le pide conteniendo la expresión normal de su cara.

No quiere enseñarle de nuevo ese aspecto que ensucia su cara y lo convierte en un monstruo.

\- Vamos Damon. Puedo soportarlo.- insiste una vez mas colocándole la muñeca casi en la boca.

\- He dicho que no!.- tira para abajo bruscamente del brazo de la chica y se le enfrenta.- El dia que te pruebe no será con mis colmillos, Elena.- dice entre dientes.- Así que no voy a morderte.- respira hondo y rebaja el tono.- En cambio ...- coloca una mano en la barriga de ella y la empuja despacio hacia atrás mientra se miran fijamente a los ojos.-... si que me gustaria hacer otras cosas.-

Elena se quedó sin aliento y solo lo recobró cuando topó con un árbol a su espalda. Una chispa recorrió toda su espina dorsal cuando Damon pego la cintura y la elevó entre sus brazos arrinconandola por completo. Es echar su peso encima y sentir una inmensa excitación bajo el vientre. Una sensación que se le escapa a toda logica y supera sus fuerzas. Porque es lo mismo que le pasa a él, su control y raciocinio desaparece y por mucho que lo intente no lo va a recuperar si continúan así. De un momento a otro terminarían por explotar...

Deslizando la mano por debajo de la ajustada camisa de Elena, Damon atrapa uno de sus senos, esos que se movían libremente y tanto deseaba coger. La sed de sangre seguía ahí, intacta y con ganas de salir a jugar, pero la sed por ella era aun mas fuerte.

\- Oh Damon...- jadea su nombre mientras disfruta del magreo y sus irresistibles besos.- Que me estas haciendo?.-

\- Lo que me pidas, Elena. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.-

No pasó ni un solo segundo que volvió a sus labios fervientemente y enloqueció cuando Elena pegó su entrepierna con la de él.

\- Hazme tuya.-

Creyó saber a lo que se refería ella, como en el sueño cuando se lo propuso. Pero realmente que significaba?.

\- Elena, yo...- no encuentra las palabras exactas para definirlo, así que opta por utilizar la mas conocida aunque no precisamente en un contexto adecuado.- Soy virgen.-

\- Que qué?.- pregunta incrédula.

La fogosidad del momento se vino a bajo de inmediato. No podía creer lo que le acaba de decir. Damon la soltó en el suelo y, lamentando cortar con tan agradable ambiente , quiso explicarse.

\- La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado y sin memoria no tengo ninguna idea de como hacerlo. O sea que para mi será la primera vez.-

Elena no tenia respuesta a su duda. Mas bien porque tenia la misma. Como iba a enseñarle a un vampiro lo que es el sexo si para ella también era su primera vez?.

\- Esta bien.- resopla para soltar los nervios que le provoca esta conversación.- Ahm... entonces yo también debería contarte que estamos en las mismas condiciones. Nunca lo he hecho.- admite roja como un tomate.

Que la toquetee de arriba a bajo no le avergüenza para nada, pero aceptar su virginidad era otra cuestión...

\- Y quieres hacerlo conmigo?.-

Damon imploró porque su respuesta fuera positiva.

\- Pues...- crea incertidumbre al hacer una pausa.- ...sí. Sí quiero hacerlo contigo.-

\- Entonces haremos el amor?.- especula al no saber si ella quiere eso o por el contrario solo quiere `` follar´´.

Aun no entendía cual era la diferencia, pero Enzo le aconsejó que no utilizara esa palabra.

\- Si, me encantaria.- afirma de nuevo por si no le quedó claro.

Damon la abraza emocionado. Iba a amarla hasta su ultimo aliento en esta tierra y respondería satisfactoriamente ante el reto que le ha propuesto. Va hacerla suya, pero no aquí y ahora. Prepararía ese momento concienzudamente para que ninguno de los dos olvide esa fantástica y primera experiencia sexual.

Envueltos entre cariñosos roces que se hacían con la nariz, no se percataron de que estaban siendo observados por un hombre que permanecía a unos metros de distancia. De mediana edad y bastante robusto, vestía con un uniforme verde militar y su seria expresión se endureció aun más al descubrir quien era esa pareja que se estaba pegando el lote.

\- Elena?.- la llama conteniendo su ira.

Damon ante esa voz desconocida se giró y la protegió con su cuerpo. Ella rapidamente se bajó la camisa y acomodó su ropa antes de salir de su escondite. Los habían pillado con las manos en la masa, pero lo que no esperaba y mucho menos deseaba es que fuese un miembro de su familia el que se enterase del romance con Damon.

\- Tio John.- hizo a un lado a Damon y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto.

Elena se tapó la cara abochornada y el vampiro clamaba porque la tierra lo tragase. Era el famoso tío John quien había aparecido. Y por lo poco que Grayson le contó, no es precisamente la persona que querría de enemiga. Seguro que no viene hacerle la vida en el pueblo mas fácil y sobre todo ahora que lo ha pillado _in franti_ con su sobrina.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Alguna vez me cansaré de daros las gracias por seguir con la historia a pesar de ser una tardona? XDD JAmas!. Gracias, gracias y gracias por todas la review que me dejais. Son geniales, pero me da pena no poder contestar a las anonimas por mjs privado o resolverle alguna duda. Desde aqui os doy las gracias y que teneis teorias muy, pero que muy interesantes. :P.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capi! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mejor tarde que nunca ;) y sigo al pie del cañon( 4ever). Thank por todas las review, me encantan vuestras teorias ( en especial una muy interesante de mi amiga angelito! XD).**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **PD: Tengo que recordar que la parte que esta en curvisa son sueños y que este capi tiene categoria M, o sea que es para +18.**

* * *

 **POV Elena**

\- Apártate de mi sobrina, pedazo de ...- viene para nosotros echo una furia y antes de que alcance a Damon y lo utilice como saco de boxeo, me interpongo.

\- No tío, por favor. Esto no es lo que parece.- suelto lo típico que se puede decir en estas ocasiones.- Damon y yo estábamos dando un paseo y ... -

\- Y el se cayo sobre tu boca, no?.- ironiza e intenta ir a por él.

\- Señor, déjeme explicarle.- Damon toma la palabra, pero calla cuando mi tío saca la pistola y lo apunta.

Madre mía la que se está liando.

\- No necesito tus explicaciones, imbecil. Cuando yo te lo mande abrirás la boca.- espeta autoritario.- Quien eres y que le hacías a mi sobrina?.-

Oh, por dios...Ruedo los ojos por tanta exageración.

\- Por favor tio. Guarda eso.- le ordeno cubriendo a Damon y siendo ahora yo la apuntada.- Él es un sobrino lejano de mi padre. Lleva un tiempo viviendo con nosotros en la granja.-

\- Y ya tenéis ese tipo de confianza?.- baja el arma.

Ahí ya no supe que contestar. Era obvio lo que estábamos haciendo y aunque me inventara la mentira mas grande del mundo mi tío no se la creería.

\- Bueno... nosotros.. ahm ...- balbuceo buscando alguna excusa.

\- No me interesa y tampoco quiero escucharos más.- no me deja ni empezar. - Ahora mismo os venís conmigo. Vamos a ver si tu padre me puede aclarar todo esto.-

Qué!? Precisamente él es el que menos puede enterarse del idilio que tengo con Damon. John no me importa porque con tanto ajetreo no se ha dado cuenta de lo que es, pero mi padre si sabe lo que es Damon y seguro que no estaría de acuerdo ni apoyaría esta locura.

Nos subimos en el coche de mi tío para partir a Mistic Falls. Había pasado unas semanas viajando fuera para recabar información y voluntarios para la búsqueda de mi madre. Lo echaba de menos, es un gran hombre a pesar de temperamento que tiene.

Llegamos a la granja y aparcamos frente a mi casa. John nos metió prisa para entrar y sentarnos rapidamente en el sofá. Mi padre aun no había aparecido y me tomé este tiempo para convencerlo de que no nos delate. Su postura retraída y como non fusilaba con la mirada hizo que tragase saliva antes de presentar mi alegato.

\- Tío...- comienzo hablar.

\- Señorita cállese.- me corta rapidamente.- Esta desobedeciendo una orden y a su superior.-

\- Acaso estamos en la academia?. - me pongo en pie indignada por el trato recibido.

\- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo.- se levanta conmigo y por su envergadura me arrugo hasta volver a mi sitio.

Joder, nunca había visto a mi tío así de cabreado.

\- A ver...- nos examina concienzudamente.- Tú no estabas con Donovan?.-

\- Lo dejamos hace unos días.-

\- Y ya te estas restregando con otro?.- señala a Damon despectivamente.

Eso provoca que ahora sea este quien se levante y lo enfrente para defenderme.

\- Mire señor... su sobrina y yo nos gustamos. Así que no hacíamos nada malo.-

\- Nada malo?. Estabais en una zona prohibida. No podéis salir del limite y tú lo sabes bien.- me recrimina.

\- Entonces a sido mi culpa. Yo la llevé hasta allí.-

\- Me importa una mierda quien haya sido. Ni podéis ir a esos sitios ni mucho menos para hacer esas guarrerias.-

Podía notar el disgusto en sus ojos. Siempre solía decir que no habría hombre en esta tierra que me mereciese y presenciar como manosean a la niña de sus ojos, como me suele llamar, le ha tenido que doler en el alma.

De repente la puerta de la entrada se abre y pasa mi padre solo. Menos mal que no ha traído a Jeremy consigo. No me gustaria que se enterase de que su hermana es una calentorra de cuidado...

\- Por fin. Cuñado, tenemos que hablar y ustedes guardar silencio.-

\- Con lo bien que iba mi día...- murmura mi padre al ver a John.- Menuda bienvenida. Que ocurre?.-

Tampoco iban a brindar por su encuentro o lanzarse confeti. Se odiaban, nunca se aguantaron y ambos no fingían lo que cada uno sentía por el otro.

\- Tu hija y este...- continua con la mirada asesina hacia Damon.- Los he pillado dando un ``paseo´´ por el bosque.- hace el gesto de las comillas.- Próximos a los limites de la zona este.-

\- Pero lo han rebasado?.- cuestiona mi padre sin darle más importancia.

\- Cerca han estado.- eso iba por mi y lo único que pude hacer es agachar mi cabeza y morirme de la verguenza.- Y no solo daban un paseo. No!. Estaban haciendo otras cosas que...- apretó sus dientes rabioso.

Allá va...

\- Grayson, te pido disculpas.- intercede Damon con valentía.

\- Por qué?.- ya se estaba intrigando.

\- Dime una cosa cuñado. Dejas a cualquier extraño que entre en tu casa y toque a tu hija?. Que clase de padre eres?.-

Mi tío comenzó con sus ataques mientras mi padre hacia oídos sordos y nos miraba. Sin llegar a entender verdaderamente lo sucedido, regresa a la conversación con mi tío para contestarle.

\- Mira John, porque no me dices ya lo que te molesta y acabamos antes.- le pidió que fuera al grano.

\- Se estaban besando y manoseando. Quien sabe que mas hubiesen pasado si no llego yo antes.-

\- Eso es verdad?.- nos pregunta.

Como si fuésemos dos críos a los que regañan por alguna trastada, Damon y yo afirmamos abochornados. Maldita sea, nunca había pasado una situación tan embarazosa en mi vida.

\- Papá puedo explicártelo.-

\- Ya lo harás después.- dice con una aparente tranquilidad.- Bueno, y que ves de malo en eso?- se dirige a mi tío.- Según tengo entendido Elena ha roto con Matt y ahora está soltera.-

Eh?. Pero como se ha enterado?. Supongo que Matt ya habrá ido a la consulta a informarle.

\- Pues tu hija debiera guardar un respeto hacia esta familia y sobre todo a ella misma. No ir restregándose con el primer imbecil que se le pase por delante.-

\- Son jóvenes. Que puedo hacer yo?.-

\- Tu hija aun es una niña.-

\- Ya no soy una niña!.- reviento ante tantas ofensas. Pero que se cree que me puede insultar por toda la cara?.- Y sabes que tío John?. Es a mi ahora quien le importa una mierda lo que pienses. A ti no te tengo que explicar nada.- mis duras palabras fueron proporcionadas a las que dedicó a mi.

Sacó todo mi genio y creo que hasta asusté a Damon y a mi padre porque se quedaron totalmente callados ante mi explosiva reacción. Pero vale ya!, no voy a permitir que me ponga de vuelta y media delante todos.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencita.- amenaza con su dedo de hierro.

Era temible en toda la región y lo conocían por ese apodo porque ejecutaba sus ordenes alzándolo. Era implacable cuando se trataba de vampiros o traidores a la raza humana. Mi padre, Jer y yo le habíamos dado cobijo a un vampiro, por lo que pertenecimos al segundo grupo. Los traidores a los cuales, si se descubre toda esta pantomima, tendrá que ordenar matar.

\- Ya basta Jonh!.- toma la palabra mi padre.- No puedes venir a mi casa y gritarle así a mi hija y mucho menos meterte en su vida privada.-

La defensa de mi padre me sorprendió. Sé que odia a John y eso ayuda para que se ponga de mi lado, pero también sé de que enterarse de lo que hay entre Damon y yo no le gusta tampoco y seguro me lo hará saber después de que se vaya mi tio.

\- Ok, cría a tus hijos como te de la gana. Mi hermana seguro que estaría muy orgullosa.- su sarcasmo hace que mi padre se cabree.

\- No metas a Miranda en esto. Y vete ya antes de que se me olvide de que eres mi cuñado.-

La tensión iba creciendo por momentos y parecía que ambos se enzarzarían a golpes aquí mismo cuando mi padre dio un paso hacia él, pero supieron comportarse y no fueron mas allá. Miré a Damon que observaba la escena atónito. El pobre mio no entiende muy bien la situación, pero por si las moscas se adelanta levemente y me cubre con su cuerpo. Tal y como hizo en el bosque cuando nos pillaron. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a protegerme pasara lo que pasara e incluso de mi propia familia si fuese preciso. Y aunque era una forma de controlarme, también la seguridad que me trasmite compensaba a cualquier cosa.

John paso desafiante por el lado de mi padre y se marchó sin despedirse, pero dando un estruendoso portazo. Reconozco que he cometido un error al hablarle así. Me lo hará pagar en la academia, donde allí si es jefe y señor. Tiemblo un poco nada mas que imaginármelo...Pero no puedo pensar ahora en ese infierno que me espera, porque ahora tengo otra guerra que afrontar.

Una vez los tres solos, ninguno toma la palabra hasta que mi padre carraspea y abre la boca. Supongo que para gritarnos y cierro mis ojos esperando la tremenda reprimenda.

\- Damon, me gustaria hablar con mi hija en privado.- pidió conciso y abrí mis parpados sorprendida. Nos mataría por separado.- Espérame en la guardilla, te llevaré la sangre.-

Un pellizco en el estomago se retuerce en mis adentros. No deseo tener este tipo de conversación con mi padre. Que le digo?...

Damon me miró y no se movió hasta tener mi aprobación. Le guardaba un gran respeto a mi padre, pero desde el día del bofetón no se fía y espera a que yo sea quien le de permiso para que se retire.

* * *

Una vez padre e hija solos, un incomodo silencio se adueña de la situación. Ninguno sabia por donde empezar. Grayson optó por ser el primero y darle el beneficio de la duda ante las acusaciones de John. Tenia la esperanza de que la historia fuera contada exageradamente por su cuñado. Conociéndolo seguramente los sorprendió tonteando como dos típicos adolescentes y poco más. La otra versión seria mas difícil de asimilar.

\- Es cierto lo que dice tu tio?.- se cruza de brazos esperando respuesta.

Elena le afirmó con la cabeza y lamentó mucho lo sucedido. Su intención no era la de enrollarse con un vampiro y entregarle su virginidad. Desearía que eso nunca hubiese pasado porque va en contra de sus ideales y son enemigos naturales. Pero no contaba con que ese chupa sangre al que debería odiar fuese como Damon. Un asesino que gracias a su perdida de memoria que se ha convertido en un chico inocente, tierno y atento. Lo que mas le importa ahora a ella.

\- Pero como ha pasado?. Hasta hace nada lo estabas insultando y rogando porque lo echara de la casa.-

\- Ya, pero es que ...- Elena no sabia por donde empezar. Era tan complicado explicarle estas cosas a su padre y mas tratándose de sentimientos.- Rompí con Matt y bueno...- se pone a gesticular con las manos hecha un lío.- Damon me escuchó y ...-

\- A ver Elena... Cálmate.- le pidió el padre porque no conseguía entenderla.

Esta bufa sentándose en el sofá y se queda mirando un punto muerto buscando dentro de su mente las razones por las que no puede sacarse al vampiro de la cabeza. Cuando las encuentras se da cuenta de que Grayson no es la persona a la que debería decírselas y opta por seguir con el plan inicial.

\- Estoy un poco mal por la ruptura. Damon solamente estaba en el lugar y momento adecuado.-

\- Te has enamorado?.-

\- Pufff, para nada. Tuve la fantástica idea de probar el refrán ese de un clavo saca a otro clavo, pero no ha dado resultado.- la firmeza con la que entona su respuesta parece convencer a Grayson.- Fue un desliz , papá. Eso es todo.-

\- Estas segura?.-

\- Por supuesto. No volverá a pasar.-

\- No me preocupa que vuelva a pasar. Lo que no quiero es que terminéis por confundiros, porque esto no os lleva a ningún lado y lo sabes.-

\- Lo sé.- traga amargamente al tener razón.- Solo ha sido un error y te pido perdón.-

Elena no lo sentía así, mas bien todo lo contrario. Nunca se había sentido tan viva y no iba a pedir perdón por ello, pero tenia que continuar con su papel para que el padre la creyese. Nadie puede enterarse de lo que ha surgido entre Damon y ella, porque nadie en su sano juicio la entendería como ha comprobado con Jonh y el propio Grayson.

Fuera de la casa, en el porche y oculto en la oscuridad de la noche que se va presentando, Damon lo escuchó todo con su super oído. No fue agradable saber de la boca de Elena que lo suyo ha sido un experimento y un error. La manera de actuar que ha tenido ante su padre le ha confirmado sus peores temores y que todo es por simple capricho. Si se fijaba en él era solo para superar a su novio...

Eso le dolió en alma y fue a retirarse a la soledad de la guardilla. No acababa de entender a estos humanos. Para él eran confusos y extremadamente egoístas, solo piensan en ellos mismos y prefieren ignorar o mirar hacia otro lado cuando las cosas se complican sin importarles el daño que pueden provocar.

Sin haber probado gota de sangre aun, nota como el cuerpo se resiente y esta punto de revelarse ante su falta. Cuando llega al establo y sube al cuartillo paga su frustración con el primer pilar de madera que encuentra y lo rompe con un certero golpe. La mano empezó a sangrarle y le dolía a rabiar, como si todos sus huesos estuvieran rotos, pero no sufría por eso. Las palabras de Elena eran más dañinas que cualquier cosa y daría lo que fuese por no haberlas escuchado. Como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato...

La tensión acumulaba estuvo a punto de desbordarse, pero antes de que perdiera los papeles y fuese en busca de alguien a quien destripar, Grayson aparece por su espalda terminando de subir los escalones.

\- Estas bien, chico?.-

Damon se giró hacia él con la visión totalmente opaca y unos relucientes colmillos sobresaliendo de sus finos labios.

\- Yo...- lleva sus dedos a los ojos y se los restriega hasta aclarar su vista.- Lo siento.-

\- Tranquilo. Lo siento yo por tardar tanto.- trae una bolsa de sangre consigo.- Toma.- se la entrega al vampiro, que no tarda en cogerla.

\- Gracias!.- le quitó el precinto y se metió la boquilla de la bolsa para absorber la sangre con ansias.

\- Ya sabemos donde está tu limite. Casi un día si beber. Lo llevas bastante bien- le da la enhorabuena mientras lo mira como come.- Yo también llevo ese tiempo sin beber.- en la otra mano portaba una botella cristal con un liquido marrón en el interior.- Pero no lo llevo igual de bien que tú.- da un largo sorbo.

Damon termina y recompone la cara igual que toda compostura. Es Grayson, el dueño de estas tierras, el que lo acogido como a un hijo y padre del amor de su vida. No podía verlo así...

\- De verdad, gracias.- le regresa la bolsa de sangre.

\- De nada. Quieres?.- se la cambia por la botella.- Es bourbon, te calmará.-

El vampiro lo observó reticente, pero probó esa mezcla que le sabia tan rara y a la vez tan exquisita.

\- Esta muy bueno.- se relame.

Después de Elena y la sangre, este seguramente era su sabor favorito.

\- Si que lo está.- ríe el hombre tomando asiento en uno de los pequeños bancos que había repartidos por el cobertizo.- Oye Damon, disculpa a mi cuñado. Hay veces que se cree que puede manejar todo a su antojo.-

\- No pasa nada. Tampoco es que yo haya entrado con buen pie.-

Se ruboriza al recordar que lo ha llevado a esta situación.

\- La verdad es que no. Ahora te tendrá bien vigilado.- advierte.- Te vuelvo a preguntar. Estas bien?. Esa mano no tiene buena pinta.- se percató de la herida.

\- Se curara rápido.- la esconde tras él.

\- Ese pilar no creo que pueda decir lo mismo.- bromea.

\- Lo arreglaré por la mañana. Te lo prometo.- dijo con apuro.

\- No es eso lo que deberías de arreglar, Damon.- ya se pone mas serio.- Tú y mi hija.- saca el tema que tanto temía el vampiro abordar.- Que es lo que tenéis?.-

Damon no supo que contestar. Él lo tenia claro, pero por lo visto Elena no tanto. Entonces... que es lo que tendría que decir?.

\- No... no lo sé.-

\- Según Elena solo tonteabais. Pero a mi me gustaria saber cual es tu opinión. Es obvio que te gusta, pero...- le arrebata la botella para dar otro trago y luego se la devuelve.- Es algo mas para ti?-

\- Sí.- afirma sincero. Si para la otra era un juego, para él no lo era, así que le contaría las cosas como son.- No se como explicártelo porque aun no alcanzo a entenderlo, pero estoy totalmente prendado de tu hija. Es maravillosa, luchadora y, aunque a veces no comprenda su actitud y su carácter me crispe los nervios, tiene la facilidad de atraerme más que cualquier cosa en este mundo y daría mi vida su fuese necesario para protegerla. Por eso John se equivoca, has criado a una fantástica mujer.-

Como una tirita arrancada del tirón, lo soltó de una y ahora fue Grayson el que no supo que decir.

\- Esta bien... Significa eso que estas enamorado de Elena?.-

\- Supongo. Si lo llamáis así, pues sí.- reitera seguro.- Estoy enamorado de tu hija.- concluye con el temor de que quiera partirle la cara.

En contra de lo que pareciese, Grayson no estaba para nada disgustado. Mas bien se quedó sorprendido ante la clase de sentimientos que provoca Elena en el vampiro.

\- Estoy alucinando porque creía que ustedes no sentíais ese tipo de amor. Como mucho un poco de afecto, pero no amor.-

\- Pues al parecer los vampiros y los humanos no somos tan diferentes. Al fin y al cabo un día fuimos humanos también, no?.-

\- Eso es cierto. Lo que me demuestra que mi raza es muy ignorante y no evoluciona como vosotros. Ya hasta podéis salir a la luz del sol y nosotros ni estamos enterados.-

\- Tú si que lo sabes. Por qué no les pones al tanto?-

\- Porque no comenzaré una guerra en la que saldremos seguramente perdiendo. No tenéis rival, Damon.-

El chico entendió sus razones. Los arcos y armas no serian impedimento en una guerra para una raza superior como la suya.

\- Lo siento mucho. Nunca fue mi intención fijarme en ella.- aunque se disculpara no estaba arrepentido.- Luché mucho para que no ocurriese, pero ha sido superior a mis fuerzas y esto si que no puedo controlarlo.

\- Lo sé. El amor es incontrolable.- dijo con un punto nostálgico.- Miranda y yo tampoco deberíamos estar juntos. Nuestros destinos de bruja y cazador nos separaba y hacia que nos replanteáramos un millón de veces nuestro futuro. Hasta que nos cansamos y nos rendimos a lo que sentíamos. Renunciamos a lo que eramos por nuestro amor y hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de cada sacrificio que he hecho por ella.-

\- Te entiendo.-

\- No Damon. No creo que lo entiendas. A Miranda y a mi nos unía algo que nunca tendrás con Elena. Una vida humana- entona con dureza.- La suya es demasiado corta para tu eternidad.-

\- Seguramente hay una solución.-

\- Como no existe una cura para el vampirismo, la otra solución es que la conviertas. Y no voy a dejar que le pase eso a mi niña.-

\- Yo nunca le haría eso.-

\- Si lo que quieres es estar con ella para toda la vida es la única opción. Y llegará un punto en que tu parte egoista incluso lo pienses, solo por seguir con ella. No permitiré que ese día llegue.-

Una vez mas el vampiro se encontraba en una tesitura muy grande. Respetaba y comprendía a Grayson. Lo suyo con su hija es imposible, son rivales y Damon está un escalafón mas alto en la cadena alimenticia que ellos. Sin contar que su vida interminable y eterna juventud será un grave problema en los años venideros. Pero solo imaginarse que esto ha sido un efímera aventura para ella y que encima el padre le sugiera que se olvide del asunto, su animo se viene abajo y claudica.

\- Esta bien. Entenderé que quieras que me marche.-

\- Ah, ah, yo no te he dicho nada de que te vayas.- le corta rapidamente negando con el dedo indice.- Lo que quiero es que reflexiones sobre Elena.- se levanta para ponerse al lado y pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros. Como el abrazo de un padre a un hijo.- No sé si esta situación entre especies cambiará algún día, pero por ahora no es conveniente para ninguno de los dos que os enamoréis.- le recomienda de todo corazón.

\- Y como lo hago?.- ya lo había intentado todo y contra mas trabas se ponía, más le interesaba Elena.

\- Te daré unos cuantos consejos para que te orientes, pero lo primero que deberías hacer es tomar un poco de distancia. Os vendrá bien y así no llamaremos la atencion de John. Es él de quien nos tendríamos que preocupar.-

Damon no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar sus consejos y acatar sus ordenes como un buen soldado sin rechistar. Por el profundo respeto que le procesa intentaría guardar el amor que tiene por su hija y en forma de agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada desde que llegó al pueblo no se acercaría más a ella...

* * *

 **POV Elena**

En mi habitación cuento ovejas para pegar ojo. El día de hoy ha sido un huracán que ha arrasado todo lo que ha encontrado a su paso y entre explicaciones y demás cuestiones, el insomnio se apodera de mi y no paro de darle vueltas a todo. Como he dejado que pasara esto?. La verguenza que he sentido ante mi tío y mi padre ha sido lo peor que he vivido. Quería que me tragase la tierra, pero luego recuerdo los momentos con Damon y todo se me pasa. Tampoco había sentido algo así en toda mi vida...

Será así como se siente estar enamorado?. Porque esto no se parece en nada a lo que tenia con Matt. Solía pensar que el rubio y yo seriamos seriamos pareja hasta que nuestras existencias acabaran, pero la verdad es que nunca he apostado porque eso sucediese. En cambio y aunque parezca increible, con Damon si puedo imaginar un futuro juntos. Irónico al ser con quien realmente no puedo tenerlo.

Mi padre después de hablar conmigo se fue al establo para hacer lo mismo con él. Que le habrá contestado Damon?. Con lo torpe e ignorante de muchas cosas que es seguro que se le ha ido la lengua y mi padre lo ha echado como un perro a la calle. Oh Dios mio!. Se abra ido?.

Pego un salto de la cama y me cambio rapidamente de ropa. No me presentaría en el cobertizo a las tantas de la noche con estas pintas. Concretamente con un pijama de unicornios y el pelo hecho un desastre al no secarlo cuando me he duchado. Peinandolo rapidamente, salgo por fin de la casa con unas enormes dudas que no podían esperar hasta mañana para ser contestadas. Por suerte no fue necesario saltar por la ventana y partirme la crisma para llegar al establo y entrar sin que nadie me viera ya que pude salir sigilosamente. Con el mismo cuidado subí las viejas escaleras de la guardilla y gracias a Dios lo vi ahí tumbado en su colchón de paja durmiendo plácidamente. Tan profundo que ni escuchó el crujido que hizo la madera del suelo al pisarla y aproveché para acercarme mas a su cama.

Aliviada ante su presencia se me viene una imaginen a la cabeza. De como la alegría le invadió cuando le dije que quería perder mi virginidad con él. Fue como en el sueño, aunque en este caso no se negó y aceptó el reto con valentía e ilusión.

\- Maldito seas...- murmuro para mis adentros y repaso ensimismada cada centímetro, cada extremidad, cada miembro de su fuerte, duro y pecaminoso cuerpo.- Que me estas haciendo?.-

Me tiene caminando como una funambulista por una delgada y endeble cuerda que amenaza con romperse y hacerme caer a un abismo muy, pero que muy profundo. Con los nudillos le acaricio la mejilla y su expresión sigue siendo impasible. Para ser un depredador de la noche duerme con un tronco y no se despierta ni la de tres, pero se ve tan mono y relajado que no lo quiero molestar. Y antes de que me vaya sonrío cuando mueve los ojos bajo sus cerrados parpados, como si estuviese soñando y me pregunto si seré yo la protagonista de ese sueño. Ojala que sí y me despido tocándole la cabeza para pasar mis dedos por su suave y azabache cabello...

Es lo ultimo que hice antes de que todo se nublase y entrara en una espiral que me sumergió en un trance. Todo pasó a ser oscuridad y no sabia donde me encontraba, solo estaba yo y ... Damon?.

 _\- Hola.- muestra una picara sonrisa.- Te estaba esperando.-_

 _Quise preguntarle un millón de cosas, lo primero de todo que sitio era este y luego ya vendría lo de sacarme de aquí. Pues mi boca no dijo ni una cosa ni otra, mas bien le respondí al saludo sin que nada pasase._

 _\- Me ha costado darle esquinazo a mi familia. Lo siento.-_

 _Pero que coño!. Porque no tengo control de mi misma y actúo como si no fuese yo?..._

 _\- Tranquila. Tengo una eternidad por delante.-_

 _De repente toda esa oscuridad empieza a transformarse y compruebo que estamos en el bosque a kilómetros de Mistic Falls y en mitad de la noche. Portando una mochila sobre los hombros la dejo al lado de un árbol y saco un termo de café._

 _\- Mi alimento!.- se la muestro moviendola como una coctelera._

 _\- Mmmmm, que potencia tienes en ese brazo.- camina hasta mi con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y, como si de un felino, me acecha con la mirada._

 _\- Porque lo dices?.- siento que me ruborizo._

 _Bah! Parezco tonta. En serio le pregunto tan inocentemente que es lo que insinúa?._

 _\- Por nada.- ríe divertido hasta que alcanza un mechón de mi pelo para olerlo.- Como se notan tus raíces. Me tienes hechizado.- lo suelta y ahora pasea su dedo indice por todo mi mentón.- Y estos labios...- se muerde los suyos conteniéndose para no atrapar los míos._

 _\- Son tuyos, ya lo sabes.- le digo sin ningún tipo de pudor._

 _En un acto reflejo me relamo el labio inferior deseosa porque me bese y sin querer provoqué mas al demonio que llevaba en su interior. Por lo visto esta Elena si que está bien decidida, porque lo que soy en la vida real es una cobarde por no tirarme a la piscina como hace ella._

 _\- Ojala lo fuesen. Pero tu destino es mas grande del que yo te puedo dar.- se lamenta frunciendo el ceño.- Aun así quiero que disfrutemos mientras podamos.-_

 _\- Ya se que hemos hablado desde un principio que no existía un futuro juntos, pero yo creo que es posible. Nadie antes en la historia ha probado estar con los de la otra especie y nosotros podemos ser los pioneros.-_

 _\- Ese tipo de amor no entra en el vocabulario de los vampiros. Ya has visto de lo que somos capaces.-_

 _\- Tal vez muchos de tu especie sean unos imbéciles integrales y no puedan albergar ningún sentimiento, como muchos también de la mía, pero tú no eres como ellos.-_

 _Me mira con curiosidad y quiero pensar que lo estoy convenciendo. Cualquiera sabe con este Damon, ya que es totalmente diferente al que conozco._

 _\- Ayyyy.- suspira hondo.- Mi valiente, apetitosa y guapísima Elena...- apoya su frente contra la mía mientras me empuja para atrás hasta topar con el árbol. Que le gusta arrinconarme.- ...Ojala fuera tan sencillo.-_

 _\- Entonces hagamoslo sencillo. Yo te quiero y se tú también me quieres.-_

 _Me causa un poco de envidia que lo tengo todo tan claro en este sueño y luego no pueda decirle estas palabras a la cara._

 _\- Querer?. Yo solo quiero una cosa...- dice con halo de perversión y ataca mi boca sin piedad._

 _Esta Elena no tiene intención de impedírselo y al parecer yo tampoco. Cada vez que tengo un sueño siempre termino por dejarme llevar. Su pasión en estas fantasías me ciega y no puedo ver mas allá de él. Cuando s_ _us manos aprietan mi cara con fervor y comienza a bajarlas hasta que una de ellas la introduce dentro de mis shorts. La otra se entretuvo a medio camino de mi cuello y mi pecho. Madre mía, me toca con tanta devoción que no puedo resistirme a tocarlo yo de la misma manera y meto mi mano en sus partes._

 _\- No!.- me detiene.- Primero vamos hacer que te corras tú.-_

 _Rápidamente_ _levanta mis brazos por encima de la cabeza y apresa mis muñecas con una sola mano. Cuando ya me tiene inmovilizada, vuelve sin ningún tipo de delicadeza a mi centro e invade con sus dedos mi intimidad produciéndome un gran placer que retuerce todo mi cuerpo. Una sensación tan alucinante que lo único que quiero es que continúe y jamás vuelva a parar._

 _\- Oh Damon.- solo decía eso._

 _Porque me era imposible articular alguna que otra palabra que no fuera esa. Mi cuerpo solo respondía a sus tentadoras caricias y lo único que quería en este momento era sentirlo dentro de mi._

 _\- Por favor...- le pedí que acabara con esta tortura._

 _No solo lo hizo, si no que también puso tiempo a la bomba de relojería que tenia entre las piernas. El baile de sus dedos en mi interior provocó que estallara en mil pedazos y lo rodeara con mis brazos para no caerme. Las piernas eran como flanes y me tuve que sujetar a su cuello. Ha sido impresionante, la experiencia mas alucinante que he tenido en la vida, que digo alucinante, ha sido espectacular, fabuloso, me quedo sin palabras...Que lastima que solo sea un sueño..._

 _\- Ahora me toca a mi.-_ susurra _en mi odio._

 _Sin haber recuperado aun la respiración, atisbo como recorre con sus labios toda la curva de mi cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula y se detiene para retirar el tirante de mi camisa que le molestaba en su recorrido._

 _\- Puedes beber.- ladeo la cabeza dejandole el camino libre._

 _Que!? No!. Pensaba que se refería a que le tenia que devolverle el favorcito. En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no quiero que beba de mi!. Pero que me pasa?. Por qué le dejo que lo haga?._

 _\- Eres tan dulce... Voy a recordarte siempre, Elena.- sonríe satisfecho por salirse con la suya y clava sus colmillos en mi piel._

 _Eso me había sonado a despedida, pero el dolor que sentí hizo que ese asunto pasará ahora a un segundo plano. Pocos segundos después dejé de sufrir y empecé a disfrutar de su mordida. No entendía que hacia aquí, que significaba este sueño o alucinación... me daba ya todo igual. Lo que importaba es que tenia a Damon entre mis brazos y enloquecido por mi sangre._

 _La sensación de que bebiera de mi era excitante y tenia su pizca de erotismo, pero la cosa se fue poniendo mas tensa conforme no paraba de beber y seguía sin saciarse. Las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarme y poco a poco parecía que iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Está tomando demasiado y yo permanezco entre sus garras como un trapo roto sin hacer nada para impedírselo._

 _\- Damon, para...- pude susurrar antes de que todo se volviese negro._

* * *

Elena salió del trance donde se encontraba cuando Damon se despertó sobresaltado y apartó la mano que tocaba su cabeza. Los dos permanecieron de un principio sorprendidos, uno porque había tenido un sueño horrible y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarla aquí. Y ella porque no sabia exactamente lo que había sucedido.

\- Elena?. Que quieres?.- se cubre con la sabana incomodo.

El mástil de su bandera estaba en todo su apogeo y no era plan de que Elena lo viese.

\- Ahm...- le costó reaccionar antes de responder.- Yo venia a ...- se le olvidó la razón al no poder pensar en otra cosa que ese tormentoso sueño.

\- Deberías irte a dormir. Es tarde y tú padre volverá a castigarte si te saltas las normas.-

\- No hay ninguna que prohíba venir a verte.-

\- Puede ser que pronto las ponga.- bufa levantándose del colchón para tomar distancia de ella.

Estaba sentada sobre su cama y ponía en riesgo el trato hecho con Grayson.

\- Ese sueño...- comenta aun atontada.

\- Sueño?. Que sueño?.- se pone nervioso al escuchar esa palabra.

Su estado hace sospechar a Elena que se percata de su arrepentida actitud.

\- El que has tenido. Estaba yo.-

\- Que?. Como lo sabes?. Como...-

\- Te toqué la cabeza y de repente me vi contigo en el bosque.-

\- Puedes entrar en mi cabeza?.-

La chica se mira la mano con la que le acarició y aun no alcanzaba a comprender lo ocurrido.

\- No sé. Puedes entrar tú en la de los humanos?.-

Las dudas se las traspasó ahora a Damon que intentaba buscar alguna explicación lógica a todo esto.

\- Da igual.- corta por lo sano el vampiro y prefiere ir al grano.- Deberíamos dejar de vernos así.-

\- Por eso sueñas que me muerdes y me tocas a la vez?. Eres un poco depravado, no crees?.- no le toma en serio.

\- Ese no era yo y solo ha sido un simple sueño. No los puedo controlar.-

\- Pero es lo que te gustaria hacerme, no es así?.-

Las preguntitas insinuantes de Elena estaban acabando con su paciencia y, exhalando hondo, retrocede un par de pasos cuando está ya peligrosamente cerca.

\- No!. Porque yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca.-

\- Y no me hiciste daño.- le rectifica.

\- Lo sentiste?.-

\- Que si lo sentí?.- sonríe tímidamente.- Ha sido una verdadera pasada.-

\- Te ha gustado?.- pregunta desconcertado.

\- Creo que gritar un millón de veces tu nombre no es suficiente para ti.- tira de sarcasmo.

El vampiro se queda con la boca abierta. Dios, lo que daría por besadla ahora mismo y olvidarse de todas esas trabas que los separa. Estaba en modo seductora y decidida, la parte que mas le pone a Damon, pero en un acto de voluntad el chico sigue con lo pactado y no se deja enredar.

\- De todos modos esto significa nada, por que no va suceder.- le da la vuelta para guiarla hasta las escaleras.

\- Como?.- Elena se gira de nuevo para impedir que la eche.- Me estas diciendo que por una estúpida fantasía vas a dejar que estropee lo que tenemos?.- dice indignada.

\- Si lo piensas solo te he traído problemas. Y yo al tenerte al lado pierdo de vista mis verdaderos objetivos.-

\- Y cuales son tus objetivos, Damon?. Por qué continuas en mi casa?.-

\- Prometí ayuda a tu padre en la búsqueda de tu madre y protegeros a Jer y a ti hasta lo que durara mi estancia. Y voy a respetar esa promesa.-

\- Solamente eso?.- ella esperó a que la respuesta fuese positiva.

\- Solamente eso.- le confirma a su pesar.- No lo ves?. Somos malos el uno para el otro.- el vampiro seguía en sus trece.

\- Vale.- dice con la voz quebrada.

Elena ya no insistiría más. El cupo de humillaciones por día lo tenia cubierto y no hizo falta que Damon la acompañase a la escalera. Ya fue ella solita con su orgullo bien herido por culpa de un ser que se supone que tendría que odiar ...

Damon por su parte sintió morirse por dentro al verla marchar. No quería dejarla ir, pero era necesario. Sus vidas iban por caminos muy distintos. El de Elena terminaba en el cielo y el de él en el infierno ...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Damon**

Estoy frente a la puerta abierta del muro, observando un fondo negro, frío y vacío. No existe ninguna luz al otro lado y solo espero el momento adecuado para entrar y regresa a mi pasado. No había otra alternativa. Mi vida en Mistic Falls era una ilusión muy bonita, pero no realizable. Soy un vampiro y no pertenezco a esta parte del mundo. Entonces...Por qué sigo aferrándome a este lugar? Por qué no pudo dar un paso mas allá y recuperar mi antigua vida?.

Por una sencilla razón, Damon. No puedes irte sin Elena. Ni siquiera te has despedido y sabes perfectamente de que nunca conseguirás olvidadla.

Había salido con Grayson en mitad de la noche y nos disponíamos averiguar que había tras esa infinita oscuridad. Y ya que estábamos aquí me preguntó si quería volver. Esta era mi oportunidad y con los últimos acontecimientos vividos era para replanteárselo.

* * *

 **Esa misma mañana...**

Solo han pasado una cuantas horas desde que Damon rechazó a Elena en el cobertizo. Ambos ya se haba levantado, la chica totalmente zombie por no pegar ojo en toda la noche, y él muy mal humorado por tener que soportar verla y no poder echarsele encima. Ya no volvería a besarle o hablar con ella, simplemente tendría que tener un trato cordial y poco más. Y eso lo mataba por dentro.

Saliendo del establo para ir a la casa Gilbert a desayunar, vio una camioneta roja aparcada en la entrada que no le resultó familiar. No era la de Bonnie o Enzo. Conocía que coches manejaban y tampoco era de Grayson, ya que el suyo permanecía al lado de esa camioneta. Como no sabia a quien se podría encontrar, intentó prepararse para ser lo mas humano posible. Con no abrir mucho la boca seguro que seria suficiente.

Cuando entra por la puerta de la cocina se encuentra allí a Jeremy sentado a la mesa con Grayson. Elena estaba de espaldas haciéndose algo de comer en la encimera y ni siquiera se dio la vuelta al escuchar abrir. Sabia perfectamente quien era y no estaba lista para fingir ahora mismo simpatía por Damon. No después de humillarla anoche.

\- Bueno dias.- entona en voz baja.

\- Hola Damon!. Siéntate conmigo.- Jer le señalo la silla de al lado.

\- Hola muchacho.- saludó Grayson con una aparente resaca.

Elena sin embargo no dijo nada, continuó a lo suyo hasta que terminó de untarse las tostadas. Se giró a la mesa donde casi todos se quedaron observándola, no fue el caso de Jeremy que devoraba sus cereales como si se lo fuesen a quitar, y se centró en su padre ignorando completamente al vampiro.

\- Me voy al insti.- recoge un pequeño macuto que había colgado en la silla y se lo echa al hombro.- Hasta la tarde.-

Reparte besos a su padre y hermano para despedirse, pero cuando llega a Damon solo lo recibe con total frialdad e indiferencia y pasa por detrás como si no existiese. Y lo peor para él no habia pasado, porque cuando Elena se dispone a salir escucha la voz de un hombre en la entrada y rapidamente se da cuenta de quien es.

\- Hasta luego señor Gilbert!.- gritó desde la entrada esa Matt.

\- Adiós Donovan!.- respondió un Grayson apático.

Si no está de acuerdo con el lío entre Damon y Elena, mucho menos aceptaba la relación entre su hija y ese rubio. No lo aguanta, no aguanta a su familia y por nada del mundo le gustaria tenerlo como yerno. Pero eso no es elección suya, sino de Elena.

Por su parte, el vampiro no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar a Matt en la casa. Había vuelto con su ex?. Por qué la acompañaba?. A donde iban?. Todas esas cuestiones lo volverian loco si no obtenia alguna respuesta, asi que no se cortó en preguntar.

\- Que hacen juntos?.-

\- Todos los años desde que salen la recoge para llevarla al instituto.- le explica el niño sin percatarse de los celos que provoca en Damon.

Algo que si de dio cuenta Grayson, que ya sabia de sus sentimientos y vio su sufrimiento. No deseaba que pasara por esto, no se lo merecía. Este vampiro le caía mejor que muchas personas en Mistic Falls y era más humano que cualquiera de ellos. Pero la realidad es la que es ...

\- Se ha presentado sin avisar. Ella ni lo esperaba- le echa un cable para aliviar su dolor.

\- Si, se cree que porque su padre es el alcalde puede pasearse por las casas ajenas como si fuesen suya.- Jer añade ignorante de lo que ocurre, pero como también odia a Matt le resulta sencillo criticarlo cuando tiene las mínima ocasión.

\- Ya. Las típicas tradiciones. - Damon puso buena cara e intentó mantener la calma, pero en realidad lo único que quería hacer era drenar la sangre del cuerpo inerte de Donovan y arrancarle la cabeza.

\- Tienes una bolsa de sangre en la nevera.- comenta el hombre recogiendo su plato.- Hoy estarás solo toda la mañana, vendremos ya a la tarde. Así que aprovecha para arreglar ese pilar.-

\- Que pilar?.- pregunta un Jeremy curioso.

\- Nada. Termínate el desayuno.- le ordena el padre.

\- Pufff...- se queja.- Siempre me dejais ajeno a todo.-

\- Vale.- asintió un Damon obediente. Estaba muy arrepentido de haberlo roto.

\- Yo me podría quedar con él y hacerle compañía.- se ofrece Jeremy esperanzado.

\- Tú, jovencito levántate que llegamos tarde!.-

\- Ohhhh, no quiero ir al cole.- con fastidio deja su asiento y coge su mochila.- Mi clase está llena de cazurros.-

\- Y tu te convertiras en uno de ellos si no vas.- lo anima empujándolo hasta la salida.

\- Adiós Damon.-

Se despide chocando los cinco, pero sin quitar la tristeza de su cara. Grayson en cambio solo le hace un leve gesto con la mano y desaparece tras el crío.

En la soledad de la casa, mira a su alrededor y el silencio en el que se encuentra lo agobia. Esta casa no era nada sin las risas de Jeremy o los consejos e historias de Grayson, sin la presencia de Elena...Nada tenia sentido sin ellos.

Tomando su ración diaria, se dispone a arreglar el pilar que rompió anoche. Se le fue la pinza literalmente y por tal de no desgarrar algún cuello, prefirió pagarlo con algo que no tenia pulso. Ahora debía repararlo e intentar que no volviese a pasar. No le daría mas problemas a Grayson después de todo lo que ha hecho por él.

Cortando la madera que utilizaría para apuntarla y con un libro de carpintería para principiantes al lado comenzó con el trabajo. Estuvo totalmente centrado para dejarlo perfecto. No pensaría más en que Elena ha regresado con el novio, porque eso le provocaría partir en dos otra vez el pilar, y no deseaba volver a empezar.

Al terminar, sale al exterior a tirar la basura y observa como un coche entra en la granja y se detiene a escasos metros de él. Hasta que la polvareda del camino no se disipó no vio quien era el conductor.

\- Bonnie?.-

\- Hola Damon.- baja del coche con su simpática y blanqueada sonrisa.

Antes de cerrar la puerta se echa al hombro su cartera y abraza un gran libro entre los brazos.

\- Elena no está. Se ha ido al instituto. Tú no vas?.-

\- Ahm, si. Es que antes tenia que pasarme por aquí. Y no venia buscando a Elena, venia buscándote a ti.-

\- A mi?.-

\- Si, es que ...- hace una pausa, mas por timidez que por miedo. O una mezcla de ambas.- Ayer soñé contigo.-

\- Que!?.- el vampiro se sobresaltó.- Que tipo de sueño?.-

\- Mas bien no fue contigo.- especifica.- Pero si salió tu nombre. Fue muy raro, porque la persona con la que soñé no la conoces, casi ni yo la conozco.-

\- A ver... me estoy perdiendo.- el vampiro no la entendía, pero al menos ya estaba mas tranquilo al saber que no era un sueño de esos raros que él tiene.

\- Perdón. La persona con la que hablaba hace mucho tiempo que dejó este sitio. Es mi abuela Sheyla.-

\- Y te dijo algo sobre mi?.-

\- No. Solo te nombró.-

\- Y de que hablaste?.-

\- Pues no lo recuerdo bien.- comenta con fastidio.- Se que me advertía de algo y luego escuché tu nombre.-

Los dos se quedaron pensativos, Bonnie intentando acordarse de algo más y Damon alarmado porque sea él el motivo por el que le advierte.

\- Total, no sabia si hacia bien o mal, pero si alguien puede enteder algo de lo que pone en este libro eres tú.- la chica le tiende el tochazo de libro para que le eche un vistazo.

\- Que es?.-

\- Por lo que tengo entendido es un libro sobre brujeria.-

\- Que?!

\- Si. Es de mi familia.-

Damon comprendió ahora los ataques y mareos que sufrió cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Bonnie Bennet era una bruja.

\- Que quieres que haga con esto?.- lo observa reticente.

\- Elena me ha dicho que lees rápido. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un conjuro.-

\- Un conjuro para qué.-

Damon lo iba hacer de todas formas, pero aun así quería saber donde se metía.

\- Cuando lo vea te lo diré.-

Elena terminó el primer día de clase agotada. Agotada por tener que escuchar las estúpidas suplicas de Matt todo el camino al instituto, agotada de tener que decirle que lo suyo está ya finiquitado y agotada de estar toda la mañana esquivándolo en clases. Para colmo no encontraba a ninguna de sus amigas y se rindió al ver que sus coches no estaban en los aparcamientos. No, su día no podía ser peor. No cuando al llegar a casa tenia que enfrentarse una vez más al mismísimo infierno. Porque ahora era así denominaba a Damon. Su infierno personal. Y claro...como vino con Matt, pero al darle boleta se quedó sin transporte para volver, suspiró hondo y empezó a andar el largo camino de regreso a casa.

En el paseo, por la plaza de Mistic Falls, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, que no eran otros que Damon, Damon y Damon. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y su patético enamoramiento. Porque se arrepentía de haber permitido que un vampiro le rompiese el corazón y encima ella era la única culpable de que eso hubiese pasado.

Conforme avanza la tristeza se va apoderando de su minado animo y derrama una pequeña lagrima como forma de fuga, porque si no estallaría en un sollozo y no era plan de que todo el pueblo la viese llorando. Secándose la mejilla con la manga de la chaqueta, se recompone y sigue caminando. No fue mas allá de las afueras andando que de pronto se vio interceptada por la persona que menos ganas tenia de ver. Aunque llevara todo adueñándose de su cabeza.

\- Que coño haces aquí?. No puedes salir de la granja.- espeta en forma de saludo.

\- No soy el perro que custodia vuestras tierras.- se molesta por la manera en que le habla.- Bonnie ha estado en casa y le he pedido que me trajera.- explica Damon sin saber si hace bien o mal al plantarse en el pueblo de día.

Pero tenia ganas de ver a Elena. Desde que ha estado con Bonnie está mañana y ha leído ese libro lo único que quería hacer era contárselo a ella. A resultado todo un descubrimiento y un bálsamo de aceite con respecto a su situación. Ya no había más callejones sin salida para ellos. Ahora sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer.

\- Para que te ha traído al pueblo?.- le entran ganas de matar a su amiga.

Para que nadie que pasara por los alrededores los viera, Elena cogió por el brazo al vampiro y tiró de él hasta un sitio mas apartado de la carretera. Se adentraron unos metros en una alborea más cercana. No deberían de arriesgarse. Que de un principio pueda salir a la luz del día y tenga la pinta de un humano, no quiere decir que alguno de los habitantes de Mistic Falls se pudiesen dar cuenta de lo que es.

\- Yo...- dubitativo, se va aproximando a ella.- Necesito hablar contigo.-

\- Conmigo?. De que?. Yo creo que anoche me lo dijiste todo.- finge darle el justo interés.- Es más, te doy toda la razón. Tú y yo no tenemos por venir ninguno. Para que molestarnos, no?.-

Damon le molesta la actitud tan desganada que muestra cuando se refiere a ellos. Al parecer a Elena no le ha dolido en absoluto y suele pasar pagina rapido.

\- Por eso has vuelto con tu novio?. Esta mañana ibais muy felices y contentos al instituto.-

Él en vez de ser mas maduro de los dos se pone a la misma altura que ella.

\- Acaso estas celoso?.-

\- Pues claro que sí.- dijo como si no fuese lo suficiente obvio y respiró hondo para serenarse. Que ponga en duda siempre sus sentimientos por ella lo desquicia. - Anoche no me expresé bien y te hice daño con mis palabras.-

\- Da igual, Damon. Lo capto. Era una locura de principio a fin. Menos mal que no hemos ido mas lejos.-

\- Eso es lo que piensas?.-

Elena guardó silencio un segundo mientras asentía con la cabeza como convencionalmente ella también. Es su herido orgullo el que hablaba y no sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Como tú dijiste, es lo mejor.- recupera el habla y mira al suelo, porque si lo mira a la cara seria capaz de echarse para atrás- Tú tienes que recuperar la memoria y yo vivir mi vida. Es muy complicado.-

\- Y si te digo que estaba equivocado?.-

\- No Damon.- ahora lo mira a los ojos con los suyos lagrimosos.- No lo estás.- Pertenecemos a dos mundos diferentes y totalmente incompatibles. No te hubieses fijado en mi si recordases tu pasado.-

\- Eso no lo sabes.-

\- Los vampiros solo nos veis como comida. Lo comprenderás cuando vuelvan tus recuerdos y regreses a tu zona.-

\- Quieres que me vaya?.-

\- Tal vez...- sus labios forman una fina linea y traga saliva. Decir esto le cuesta una barbaridad.- ..sea lo mas sencillo para todos. Mi tío ya esta aquí y puede ocuparse de la búsqueda de mi madre.-

\- Pero Elena, escúchame...- intenta alcanzar sus manos, pero esta las aparta.

\- Pueden descubrirte algún día y mi familia será la que saldrá perjudicada en todo esto.- lo interrumpe porque no quiere oír más sus argumentos.

Para Elena pasar la noche reflexionando y llegar a la conclusión de que no tienen futuro fue fácil. Lo difícil era imponer esa idea cuando lo que quiere realmente es hacer todo lo contrario. Encima que Damon esté reculando no le ayuda en nada...

Este por su parte se quedó callado y muy apesadumbrado. Le estaba pidiendo que se fuera, que dejara Mistic Falls, a su familia y a ella. La ultima cosa a la que renunciaría. De todos modos no tuvo derecho a replica. Elena ni se la dio y tampoco esperó a su contestación, si es que tenia alguna.

La chica se fue pasando por su lado con la cabeza gacha y un claro nudo en la garganta. Un nudo que soltaría a una vez tomado la suficiente distancia de allí. Donde podría llorar tranquila y sin que él la viese.

En cambio, Damon prefirió afrontar la adversidad y averiguar si su alma aun tenia salvación. No creía en ese cuento de que su raza era sanguinaria. Él podía sentir amor y, si él lo sentía, otros seguramente que también. Para ello tenia que saber como era antes y solo una persona en este pueblo conocía su pasado. Inmediatamente y sin pensarselo dos veces se dirigió hacia el grill...

Era media tarde y el bar prácticamente estaba vacío. Ric servia a dos clientes en la barra y se reía con ellos de algún chiste malo que contarían. Al entrar Damon se callaron y lo escanearon con la mirada preguntándose quien era ese joven desconocido.

\- Damon!. Que pasa muchacho?.- Ric se aproximó y lo recibió con un buen apretón de manos desde detrás de la barra.

\- Hola Alaric.- Damon se alegró de verlo. Ric era muy amistoso y jovial. Su buen animo era contagioso.

\- Quieres algún refresco?.- le ofrece amablemente.- No puedo venderte alcohol, eres menor.-

\- No gracias. No venia a beber nada.- aunque en realidad si que le apetecía beber algo contundente que en nada se parecía al alcohol..- Está Jenna?.-

\- Vienes a ver a mi mujer?.- se extrañó el hombre.

\- Ahm si.- se rasca la cabeza nervioso.- Vengo a traerle un recado por parte de Elena. - fue rápido en la excusa.

\- Aha...Las mujeres y sus chismes. Te compadezco chico.- le da una palmada en la espalda. Esta en la cocina. Se va por allí.- le señala el camino.

Damon asiente como forma de agradecimiento y entra por una puerta atravesando un largo pasillo. Cruzando la esquina se encuentra la cocina y ve como Jenna corta cebollas sobre la encimera de acero. Manejaba bien el cuchillo, por lo que el vampiro tuvo cuidado al acercarse.

\- Hola.-

Jenna no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al verlo y empuñó el cuchillo hasta apuntarlo.

\- Que haces aquí?. Te dije que no vinieses por aquí.-

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.- levanta las manos para que se tranquilice y bajara el cuchillo.-

\- Ya, pero yo no quiero hablar. Quiero que me dejes en paz.-

\- Tienes que ayudarme.-

\- Ayudarte?. A ti?. El ser que me tuvo cautiva toda mi vida?.- recrimina aun dolida.

\- Pero te liberé, no es así?.- el vampiro quería que se centrara en las cosas buenas.

\- Si, pero a un precio muy alto.-

\- Es lo que necesito que me cuentes. Como es mi pasado. Como soy.-

\- No voy a contarte una mierda Damon. Si no recuerdas no es mi problema.-

\- Pues entonces si le tienes algún aprecio a Elena o a la familia Gilbert, como he visto, hazlo por ellos. Por favor, te necesito.-

Sus ruegos parecen convencer a la mujer, que baja el arma y lo deja sobre la tabla de cortar. Cruzando sus brazos, lo observa con recelo, pero aun así acepta prestarle un poco de atencion.

\- Deben haberte frito el cerebro de verdad, porque nunca te he escuchado decir esas palabra.- pronuncia mas confiada.

\- Cual?.-

\- Por favor. Dentro de tu extenso y satírico vocabulario no entran esas amables palabras.- comenzó duro.- Que quieres saber?.-

\- Como es el otro lado?. La zona muerta.-

Jenna suspira rememorando los agridulces recuerdos de aquella época.

\- Se llama zona muerta en esta parte del mundo por obvias razones, pero ustedes la llamáis ciudades como Los Angeles o San Francisco. El caso es que vivís una vida eterna y sobre todo plena. Sin preocupaciones ni limitaciones. Seguís una jerarquía y sois civilizados.-

\- Entonces tampoco somos un peligro.-

\- No es lo que he dicho. Civilizados con ustedes mismos.- especifica.- Los humanos no valemos nada a vuestro lado.-

\- Que os hacemos?.-

\- De verdad lo quieres saber?.- Jenna notó el miedo en sus ojos.

De verdad estaba sorprendida de lo cambiado que estaba Damon. Como si llevara una pesada loza sobre los hombros, se mostraba decaído y apenado. Nada tenia que ver con aquel dicharachero, cansino y pedante vampiro.

\- Yo solo quiero saber si somo capaces de amar.-

\- Amar? A quien?.- se interesa aun mas si cabe.

Rapidamente el chico se incomodó ante la pregunta.

\- No tiene que ser nadie.- disimula muy mal.

\- Ya veo...- Jenna se percata de lo que le ocurre.- Y ese nadie no será aprendiz de cazador, tiene melena larga y una cara preciosa y angelical, no?.-

Lo descubre sin necesidad de que le contara nada. Se nota que esta fritito por los huesos de Elena y que tal vez ese sentimiento que le provoca la chica sea el motivo de que este así de tonto y no reconozca al vampiro que ahora se planta delante de sus narices.

\- Yo...- se ve descubierto.- No fue mi intención enamorarme.- confiesa al fin.

\- Te has enamorado!?.- abre la boca sorprendida.

.- Por qué te resulta tan extraño?. Los humanos no lo hacéis constantemente?.- responde ofendido.

\- Porque eres Damon Salvatore. Tú no te enamoras. Creo que no sabes ni lo que significa. Tomas lo que quieres cuando quieres sin doblegarte ante nadie y no existe ninguna circunstancia que te impida hacer lo que te de la gana.

Damon dejó a un lado enterarse de su apellido después de escuchar la descripción que hizo Jenna de él. Definitivamente era un ser horrible, como los otros vampiros y claramente Elena tenia razón. Seguramente si lo recordase todo y se encontraran en mitad del bosque se fijaría en ella de otra forma.

No supo que decir ante tal revelación y bajó su mirada al suelo con es lo que se supone que tiene hacer ahora?. Si sigue con la idea de tener un futuro con Elena tendría que olvidarse de su pasado. Por el contrario, si decide recordar, teme arriesgarse con ello a que sus sentimientos se puedan borrar.

\- Aunque también te digo que nunca había visto un vampiro con humanidad. Habia rumores entre los humanos de la zona muerta que afirmaban que existían.-

\- En serio?.-

\- Si. Y también que hace tiempo, en algún momento de tu larga vida, también la encendiste.-

Un rayo de esperanza iluminó a Damon que ya estaba pensando en hacer las maletas, saltar el muro y regresar al lugar que le corresponde. Es la opción mas fácil...

\- Entonces crees que tengo salvación?.-

\- Supongo que en la vida o en la muerte, en lo bueno o en lo malo, todos tenemos que tener salvación.- Jenna cada vez se relaja mas ante la presencia del vampiro.- Si quieres cambiar, sea por quien sea, esta es la ocasión. Que mas da que no tengas memoria?. Ahora puedes empezar de cero. Aprovechalo.-

\- Ya no me quieres echar?.-

\- Estas de broma?.- vuelve a coger el cuchillo y a picar verduras sobre la tabla.- Yo estaré con un bol de palomita mirando en primera fila como la cagas manejándote con tu humanidad. Y ya en serio, quiero que esos niños encuentren a su madre. Ya me ha contado Grayson que lo ayudas.-

\- Les debo mucho.-

\- Si, pero como yo me entere que le haces algo a Elena.- concluye haciendo un gesto con el afilado cuchillo a la altura de su entrepierna.

Damon traga instintivamente cuando entiende lo que quiere decirle. Daño a Elena = a castración por arma blanca. Vamos, que le cortaba los huevos...

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Total, un día muy movidito en el que no ha faltado de nada. Y ahí está precisamente la cuestión. La balanza se decanta porque mejor parta hacia ese túnel oscuro y no regrese mas a la zona de los vivos. Olvidar mi efímera experiencia con humanos y olvidar mi humanidad. Eso significaba que Elena permanecería en un recuerdo lejano y que tendré que vivir mi eternidad sabiendo que solo nos separaba un elevado muro de hormigón.

Ella es mi felicidad, mi inalcanzable amor y lo que le da sentido a mi vida. Como puedo abandonar lo único que me anima a seguir adelante?. Porque con humanidad o sin ella, no seré capaz de superarla jamás. Entonces me quedaré solo eternamente. Y prefiero mejor una vida corta llena de plena felicidad que una larga y solo...

\- Tienes derecho a volver.- me reitera con otras palabras Grayson.

Llevábamos dos horas mirando este portón del muro abierto. Aun no entendemos como se abrió el otro día, pero como hemos comprobado ahora, sigue sin cerrarse, así que nos permitimos pasar un poco de tiempo estudiándolo.

\- Y si no me gusta mi mundo?.-

\- Ellos te ayudaran con tu perdida de memoria y no tendrás ningún problema.-

\- Y ustedes?. No os volveré a ver y tengo que ayudarte con lo de Miranda...- pongo miles de excusas.

\- No te preocupes muchacho.- lo agarra por los hombros.- Cumpliste el mismo momento que decidiste salvar a mis hijos. No me debes nada.-

\- Pero te lo prometí.-

\- Y sé que lo cumplirás. Si algún día te enteras de alguna información solo tienes que intentar hacérmelo saber. Seguro que ya te buscarás la forma.-

Esto parece una despedida en toda regla y yo aun no estoy preparado. No quiero, no deseo alejarme de ellos. Son mi familia, la única que conozco y esto me está partiendo en dos. Entonces es cuando, en medio del cacao mental que tengo, me viene la conversación con Bonnie esta mañana. Existe una solucion a este dilema y no me iré sin antes proponerselo.

\- Grayson, te estoy totalmente agradecido. No solo por acogerme en tu casa siendo un completo desconocido y bueno... sabiendo lo que soy. Me has tratado como a cualquiera de tus hijos.- cojo fuerzas antes de sincerarme por completo.- Pero de lo que mas te estoy agradecido es que me dieras la oportunidad de conocer a Elena. Con ella todo ha cambiado y ni me planteo volver a mi mundo.-

\- Damon, ya sabes que...-

\- Lo sé.- no dejo que termine. Estoy harto de escuchar que somos especies distintas y bla, bla, bla...- Se que no nos conviene, sobre todo a tu hija. Pero creo tener la solución.-

\- También hemos hablado de eso. La única solución es que un futuro la conviertas.-

\- No es la única solución.- comentó enigmático y rapidamente capto su atencion.

\- Te escucho.-

\- Hay una cura.-

\- Que cura?.-

\- Para el vampirismo.-

Abre los ojos de par en par impresionado.

\- Como?. Que?. Donde te has enterado de eso.-

\- Te suena el nombre de Sheyla Bennet?.-

\- Si es la abuela de Bonnie. Desapareció en extrañas circunstancias hace mucho tiempo. Se cree que está muerta.-

\- Pues en un libro de ella hablan de una cura para los vampiros. No sé si será algún hechizo que habrá que hacer o si de verdad existe alguna poción, aun tengo que leerlo entero.-

\- Por qué te ha dado Bonnie ese libro?.-

\- Supongo que ya lo sabes. Ella es una bruja igual que Elena.-

Si con lo de la cura lo sorprendí, con esto ya lo dejé muerto.

\- Tenia la esperanza de que esa chica no lo fuera. Sabes lo duro que se le hará ocultar ese gran secreto?.-

Me hago una ligera idea...

\- Quería que la ayudase a descifrarlo porque las anotaciones son muy antiguas y utilizan el latín en casi todas.-

\- Necesito ver ese libro. Ya hablaremos de esa cura en ...- contuve la respiración. Que diga casa, que diga casa!.- ...casa.- Toma ya!. Esas palabras me supieron a gloria. Porque realmente es la que siento como mi hogar.

\- Vale.- le ayudo con la mochila que se trajo a echársela al hombro.

\- Vayámonos ya de aquí. Regresaremos mañana.-

No toco mas el tema. Prefiero abordarlo mas adelante y en Mitic Falls, así le costará mas traerme a patadas ante esta puerta cuando le diga que intentaré conquistar a Elena, con su permiso o sin él.

Cuando nos dirigimos al sendero que conducía hasta la carreta donde nos esperaba la camioneta, un extraño ruido dentro del túnel hizo que me volviese a mirarlo. Son unas pisadas...De pronto, tras esa inmensa y fría oscuridad aparece un tío de tupé rubio, ropa de cuero negra y con un casco de moto en la mano. Sus ojos celestes se achinaron y frunció el ceño al verme como si me conociese de algo. Yo si que lo reconocí y pronto me puse alerta. Es el mismo vampiro que no dudo en degollar aquel hombre desarmado.

\- Damon?.-

Las infundadas dudas son acertadas. Al nombrarme no supe reaccionar y solo pensaba en proteger a Grayson, llevármelo bien lejos para que no le hiciese daño, pero entonces me fijo en la mano que sostiene el casco. Lleva un anillo parecido al mio y sus siguientes palabras terminan por inmovilizarme.

\- Soy yo, Stefan. Tú hermano.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Gracias x leer!. Os adoro y adoro vuestras teorias ;)**

 **PD: Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible, I promise XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

Los hermanos se enfrentaban por primera vez desde la desaparición de Damon. Stefan no cabía en su gozo por encontrarlo, pero el mayor por su parte no era reacio a su contacto, porque cuando fue a darle un abrazo se apartó.

\- Que haces?. No te alegras de verme?.- se extraña y se ofende a la vez.

Damon se distanció y fue Grayson quien intercedió al ver a Stefan.

\- Aléjate de él!.- llegó apuntándole con un arma.

\- Perdona?.- Stefan arquea una ceja y le molesta tanto que ese humano se refiera a él así que en menos de un segundo le arrebata el arma y lo agarraba del cuello levantándolo con facilidad.

\- No!- dijo Damon con rabia.- Déjalo en paz!.-

Stefan miró a su hermano y soltó a Grayson inmediatamente. Este cayó desplomado al suelo y tosiendo por la fuerza ejercida en su garganta.

\- Ahora te ha dado por ser el defensor de estas ratas?.- se ríe de su propia broma.- Tienes que contarme muchas cosas hermanito. Empezando por donde has estado metido todo este tiempo. Estábamos preocupados por ti.-

\- No hacia falta. Estoy bien.-

\- Ya te veo. Pero si querías jugar a ser una persona normal y corriente deberías haberlo informado. Te hemos buscado por todas partes. Incluso algunos ya te daban por muerto.-

\- Pues ya ves que no he muerto, así que ahora te agradecería que volvieras por donde has venido.- pide para que se aleje de Grayson.

El ceño de Stefan se arrugó hasta limites inimaginables al escuchar la atípica manera que tenia de hablar Damon. Es él sin duda, pero su comportamiento era totalmente diferente.

\- Que te ocurre?. Vamos Damon!. Soy yo...-

Para Damon no significaba nada. Solo era el vampiro que le cortó la yugular a es pobre humano y no quería que repitiese lo mismo con el padre de Elena. Eso era lo único que le preocupaba y no descubrir su pasado.

Grayson pudo reincorporarse después de recuperar la respiración y tomó la palabra.

\- No tiene memoria.- confiesa para no agravar las cosas.

\- Tú cállate!- le grita en una orden el rubio.

\- Es verdad.- intercede Damon para que Stefan no concentre su ira en Grayson.- Pasé a esta parte del mundo con los recuerdos borrados.-

\- Que?. Como?. Quien te los borró?. Fue este?.-

Stefan se agacha para coger al hombre del cuello de la camisa y levantarlo en peso de nuevo.

\- He dicho que lo dejes!.- a Damon ya se le empezaban a hinchar las ... venas de los ojos. Que simplemente tocaran a lo que apreciaba lo ponía de mala leche.

\- Ok.- vuelve a soltarlo sin ningún tipo delicadeza.- Pero me tienes que contar que has estado haciendo por la zona de los vivos.-

Damon acude en ayuda de Grayson que regresó al suelo.

\- Esta bien, pero tienes que dejarlo ir.-

\- A esta rata?. Claro!.- accedió de buen grado.- Pero antes tendría que borrarle la memoria.-

Nada mas ir por Grayson, el brazo de Stefan se encontró con Damon que lo enfrentó para que no tocara mas al hombre. Estaba dispuesto a protegerlo con su vida y el hermano menor se percató de ello.

\- Esto es entre tú y yo.-

Grayson aprovechó el enfrentamiento para salir por patas. Tenia dos niños a los que criar, una mujer a la que buscar y no se podía permitir intermediar en una batalla entre vampiros que eran diez veces mas fuerte que él.

Una vez solos, los hermanos se ponen de acuerdo y comienzan a hablar...

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

Un nuevo día comienza, el segundo día de clase y este curso tiene toda la pinta de que no me dejará indiferente. Para empezar con buen pie decido que no voy amargarme por una maldito capricho. Si, porque eso es lo que siento por Damon, un leve e insignificante encaprichamiento que gracias a Dios no ha ido a más. Solamente he pasado unos días muy estresantes y eso, añadiendo los buenos gestos y las bonitas palabras, me ha llevado a sus brazos. Pero no tiene que significar que esté enamorada. Bah! Son bobadas de quinceañera, que con eso de que dentro de poco cumplo la mayoría de edad me habrá entrado una de esas crisis.

Es lo que me digo frente al espejo antes de bajar para desayunar e irme al instituto. No quería verlo, se me hacia mas difícil disimular el cabreo, la decepción y el resentimiento que me produce. Porque necesito odiarlo para olvidarle. Si no será imposible...

Sorprendente solo me encontré a Jeremy que esperaba encima de la mesa con la mochila puesta.

\- Hoy me llevas tú.- me dice dando un bocado a su sanwich.

\- Papá no está en condiciones?.-

\- No sé. No estaba en su cuarto ni en el despacho. Supongo que le habrá surgido alguna urgencia en el pueblo.-

\- Y para que avisar, no?.- niego con la cabeza indignada.

Mi padre otro que no tiene remedio. En vez de cuidarnos, casi lo tenemos que cuidar nosotros, porque no me creo que esté en la clínica y sí que haya pasado la noche en el grill emborrachándose.

\- Vamos.- agarro una manzana del frutero y me lo voy comiendo por el camino.

Ya en clase, presto mas atencion a mis garabatos en el cuaderno que a la pizarra. No paro de darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez y cada vez que lo hago menos loco me parece. Porqué no puedo disfrutar de una aventura así?. Sí, me atraen los vampiros!. Este por lo menos y aunque me quiera engañar a mi misma, el corazón se está imponiendo a la razón.

Suena la campana y me sobresalto en el asiento. Estoy en babia, porque todo me afecta. Y el único remedio para eso son tus amigas, así que no pierdo el tiempo y voy en sus búsquedas.

A Bonnie no la encontré por ningún lado y comencé a preocuparme. La ultima vez que estuvimos juntas fue la noche de los conjuros y no la había vuelto a ver. Caroline por el contrario fue algo mas fácil y nada mas avistar su esbelta figura al lado de los banquillos del campo de fútbol corrí hasta su posición para saludara.

\- Hola rubia!. Que haces aquí tan sola?.-

\- Ah!. Pero si es mi ex amiga.- responde enfurruñada.- Estoy esperando a que salgan los chicos del entrenamiento.-

\- Ex?. Vamos Car, lo siento por no avisarte de que nos fuimos de la fiesta. Pero Bonnie se sintió fatal. Por cierto sabes algo de ella?.-

\- Ves?. Siempre es ella. Y con ella me pasa igual, eres tú. Y yo qué?. Soy el mal tercio.-

\- No digas eso.-

\- Es la verdad. Yo no existo para ustedes y casi siempre me siento desplazada cuando os juntáis.-

\- Caroline, nuestras madres eran amigas de toda la vida. Nos hemos criado de bebes, que quieres?.-

\- Ya, pero es que presiento que tenéis secretos entre vosotras y no me contáis nada, en cambio yo os lo cuento todo. Las dos lo sabéis todo de mi.-

No le quito razón. Tal vez se note mucho, demasiado, el favoritismo que le proceso a Bonnie. Pero es como una parte de mi y no puedo ocultarlo.

\- Lo siento de verdad.- me vuelvo a disculpar.- A partir de ahora nunca te dejaremos de lado. Nosotras somos las tres inseparables, ok?.- le digo para que le quede claro.

\- Vale. Ah! Otra cosa...- exige algo más.- Me tenéis que contar que os pasa últimamente. Porque estáis muy raras y me da a mí que la llegada de ese primo tuyo tiene toda la culpa.-

Su intuición no le falla. Desde que Damon pisó Mistic Falls me crecen los enanos.

\- Eso está hecho.- la arrastro hacia mi para darle un abrazo.- No quiero que nos peleemos más.-

\- Ni yo.-

\- Pues ya está. Dejemos atrás esta tontería y dime que los rumores que he escuchado en los pasillos del instituto no son ciertos.-

\- Cual de ellos?.-

\- En el que has vuelto con Tayler.-

\- Eso ha sido por vuestra culpa.- confirma.- Me dejasteis tirada en la fiesta, borracha y al final terminamos en la parte trasera de su coche y aceptando su proposición de volver a salir.- se queda tan pancha.

\- Nuestra culpa?.- repito ofendida. Acaso no tiene auto control?.- Si siempre estáis rompiendo y regresando. Ya no se cuantas veces ha pasado esto. Tú vida es un gran deja vu.- resoplo por la gran debilidad que tiene por Loockwood.

\- Habló la santa!. Pues te estas pareciendo mucho a mi.-

\- Yo?.-

\- Si, tú. Rompiste en la fiesta con Matt y ayer veo que te trae al instituto.-

\- Y no hemos vuelto. Cuando nos viste le estaba dejando claro de que lo nuestro está terminado. Creo que por primera vez en mi vida es de lo que mas segura estoy. No amo Matt y tampoco veo futuro en lo nuestro.-

\- Menos mal que ya te diste cuenta!.- celebra.- Es un idiota integral. Y mas ahora que ya le queda poco para promocionar en la academia. Está inaguantable.-

\- Fuiste al entrenamiento voluntario de ayer?.-

\- Si. Por eso salí antes de clase. Mañana es el entrenamiento con tu tío y por lo que he oído viene de la capital con muy malas pulgas. Que le pasa?.-

\- Supongo que le han denegado la ayuda para buscar a mi madre.-

No quiero que el caso de mi madre sea olvidado como tantos otros y nunca saber que le ocurrió. Mucho menos no verla de nuevo, porque echo tanto de menos el sentir del calor de sus brazos que me entristezco nada mas pensarlo.

\- Lo siento Elena.- me coge de las manos.- Pero no nos rendiremos. Tu suegro tendrá que ordenar otra partida y cuando levante el toque de queda la buscaremos por todos lados. Lo prometo.-

\- Gracias Car.- sonrío por el apoyo.- Y es mi ex suegro.- le rectifico.- Nada me ata ya a los Donovan.-

\- Verdad!. Alegrémonos al menos por eso.- me contagia su jovial animo.- Bueno que... vamos a por Bonnie?. Por que tengo que contaros que habrá una ``pequeña´´ fiesta mañana por la noche. Después del entrenamiento.- baja el tono de voz.

\- Hace poco que celebramos el cumple de Bonnie. Un día de estos el consejo nos va a pillar.- advierto preocupada.

Su castigo puede ser muy pero que muy severo.

\- Es por el comienzo de las clases. Hay que empezar con energía y es viernes.- se emociona tocando las palmas. A Caroline no había otra que le gustase mas que una fiesta. Vivía para organizarlas.- Entonces ... nos acercamos a la casa de Bonnie y le contamos nuestro plan?.-

\- Nuestro plan?.- me río. Siempre es capaz de enredarme.- Vaale, pero adelantate tú. Yo tengo que ver antes a mi padre.-

\- Ok. Te espero allí.-

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia la clínica con paso ligero. Cuando llegué a la calle observo que por suerte estaba abierta y me alegré de que no estuviese a estas horas en el grill como era de esperar. Entro y en el mostrador la amable, arrugada y sonriente señora Flower me pellizca las mejillas nada mas tenerme en frente. Es la secretaria octogenaria de mi padre y una mujer encantadora.

\- Puedes pasar. Tú padre no tiene citas hoy.-

\- Gracias.-

Toco un par de veces a la puerta y asomo la cabeza antes de entrar.

\- Se puede?.-

Plantado frente a la ventana, no sabia que o quien lo tenia tan obnubilado fuera. Solo se giró cuando escuchó mi voz.

\- Elena!. Hola mi amor.- se aproxima para darme un tierno beso en la sien.- Siento no haberme pasado por la casa desde ayer, pero he estado muy ocupado.- se sienta al borde del escritorio.

Lo noto asustado, nervioso y hasta un poco preocupado. Sin contar que diviso unas rozaduras en su cuello y ahora la preocupada soy yo.

\- Pero que te ha pasado?.- tiro del cuello de su camisa para examinarlo.

No es una mordedura, pero si un fuerte moratón con las marcas de unos dedos. Lo han intentado estrangular?.

\- No es nada.- me aparta y toma distancia poniéndose detrás de la mesa.- Como te va el colegio?.- intenta desviar mi atencion.

\- No cambies de tema.- digo muy molesta.- Quien te ha hecho eso?. No te habrás peleado con John, no?.-

\- No he visto a tu tío desde el otro día.-

Entonces si no ha sido con él...

\- Ha sido Damon?.- pregunto temerosa porque su respuesta sea afirmativa.

No quiero pensar que le ha puesto la mano encima a mi padre. Y no me vale la excusa de que no controla aun su fuerza. Si a sido él me las va pagar...

\- No. Gracias a él estoy aquí contigo.

\- Como?. Acaso le ha pasado algo?.- en un segundo pasé de la venganza a alarmarme.

\- Creo que estará bien. Ya ha encontrado su sitio.-

Que!? Que sitio ni que gilipolleces!.

\- No te entiendo papá.- me desespero por la falta de información.- Se ha ido?. Como ha pasado al otro lado?.- empiezo a divagar como una loca.

\- Hace unos días inexplicablemente se abrió una puerta en el muro. Anoche él y yo fuimos a investigar más y ...-

\- Y ...- insisto en acabe y darme contra la cruda realidad de que lo he perdido.

\- Nos encontramos con una persona. Bueno, no era una persona, mas bien un vampiro.- especifica costosamente. Parece que tiembla nada mas recordarlo.- Fue el que me hizo esto.- muestra de nuevo sus heridas de guerra.- Y Damon el que me salvo. Se quedó con el vampiro para que yo me fuera.-

\- Entonces no se ha ido papá.- vislumbré un rayo de luz a mi mermada esperanza.- Puede estar peleándose con ese chupa sangre y a lo mejor necesita nuestra ayuda.-

\- Lo dudo mucho. Ese vampiro lo conocía y no queria hacerle daño. Incluso me dejó escapar por tal de hablar con él.-

\- Y de que se conocen?.-

\- Era su hermano Elena.-

Perpleja me hallo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna porque lo unico que me saldria por la boca seria un llanto. No puede ser que mi ultimo recuerdo de Damon se quede en una pelea y tampoco puedo soportar la culpa de haberlo animado a que se fuera. Esto era demasiado para mi ...

\- Ha encontrado a su familia y supongo que ellos le ayudaran a que su memoria sane. Está en su derecho, no crees?.- añade.

Yo asiento, pero por dentro estoy maldiciendo al mundo entero. No estoy preparada para dejarlo ir, me niego en rotundo.

* * *

Ambos hermanos estuvieron tiempo en aquel remoto lugar. Frente a esa puerta del muro abierta y a un paso de traspasarla y regresar a casa. Su zona y de donde no debieron salir.

Damon puso al tanto a un Stefan que no cabía de su asombro ante tal historia. Perdida de memoria?. Convivir con humanos?. Querer entenderse con ellos?. Ese no era su hermano.

\- Espera un momento!.- esto sobrepasaba al rubio.- Tú defendiendo a los humanos?.-

\- Tienen sus cosas malas también, pero no van degollando a personas desarmadas e indefensas como si no importase nada.- le recrimina el mayor.

\- Uhhh, si que te han frito bien el cerebro.- se ríe señalándolo.- Ellos son peores incluso con ellos mismos. Si has aprendido algo en ese pueblucho lo habrás comprobado. Son interesados, egoístas, traidores, desconfiados, miedosos, debiles... Solo comida para nosotros.-

\- Acaso los tenéis en esta parte aislada del pais como un rebaño?.-

\- Algo por el estilo. Pero todo esto lo podemos hablar en la cuidad. No deberíamos estar aquí. Y si al humano viejo ese le da por hablar...- advierte.

\- No lo hará.- le asegura Damon.

\- Como lo sabes?. Nos jugamos que se lo comente a sus jefecitos del gobierno. Si se enteran que nos han visto por la zona se va armar una buena.-

\- Es mi amigo. Me ha ocultado todo este tiempo en su casa.-

\- Puffff.- se le escapa una carcajada.- Tú qué?. Un humano no puede ser tu amigo. Claramente quería algo de ti y por eso te acogía. Pero alguna vez te han tratado por igual?. PAra ellos eres una mierda igual que para nosotros son comida. Asi que olvida esa idiotez y larguémonos.- agarra del brazo a su hermano y tira de el para atravesar el túnel.

\- No!.- Damon se suelta violentamente y no da un paso.- No voy a ir a ningún lado.-

\- También te has vuelto loco?.- deja las bromas aparte y se pone serio ante la negativa.

\- Me gusta esta parte del mundo. Aquí es donde esta mi felicidad.-

\- Te estábamos buscando Damon. Necesitamos que vuelvas.- insiste un poco desesperado.- No estoy a favor de estos sentimentalismos, pero por favor. Te echamos de menos.- tiende su mano para que la coja.

Para Damon su petición fue tentadora, tan tentadora que se lo llegó a replantear por millonésima vez los pros y los contras de esta situacion.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Derrapando con la camioneta frente a mi casa, me bajo del coche y corro hasta el establo. Al parecer esto de ir en su busca se está volviendo muy habitual, pero el miedo porque desaparezca de mi vida tal y como llegó era mas grande. No, no puedo pensar en que se ha ido. No entra en mi cabeza tan siquiera que se haya marchado sin dedicarme un triste adiós.

Subiendo a la guardilla veo como sus escasas pertenencias aun siguen en su sitio y lo tomo como un soplo de esperanza. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí esperándolo tan tranquila, tengo que ir en su búsqueda porque si no me volveré loca.

No lo pienso mucho y salgo de la cuadra a lomos de Crow. Cabalgando a toda prisa hasta el muro, voy con el corazon en un puño por comprobar con mis propios ojos como he perdido la única oportunidad de tener un amor verdadero. Y me da igual si no tiene pulso o si tiene unas cuantas centena de años. Yo lo veo como un simple chico atractivo que con su ignorancia e inocencia me habían conquistado.

Cuando el sendero es tan frondoso y no puedo pasar con el caballo, me bajo y amarro al animal a un árbol. Iré a pie, pero sacaré mi arco y estaré atenta. Estoy en un lugar demasiado peligroso como para andar desarmada. Esto podria estar infectado de vampiros y solo rezaba porque me encontrara al bueno.

Ya frente al altísimo muro de hormigón, paseo por su perímetro buscando la maldita puerta de la que habla mi padre, pero no la veo por ningún lado. Mis ánimos van disminuyendo conforme pienso que tal vez al traspasar Damon el muro se haya cerrado y eso me cabrea.

\- Maldito seas!.- clamo al cielo.- Jamás te perdonaré, me has oído?.- grito como una demente por si esta al otro lado y lo escucha.

Lo dicho, estoy para el loquero totalmente. No puede ser que su partida me haga perder la cabeza, pero es que duele tanto saber que no lo volveré a ver que tengo que descargarme de esta manera para no romper a llorar. Y sinceramente, no se merece que derrame ni una lagrima por él.

En el momento que me alejo y asimilo la idea de que ya no está, decido regresar a por Crow e irme, pero el zumbido de una corriente aire me detiene y antes de dar un paso compruebo que hay a unos metros de distancia un enorme hueco en el muro. He dado con la puerta...

\- Hola?.- digo cuando estoy en frente.- Damon!?.-

Por Dios!. Esto es patético. Que hago aquí llamando a las puertas del infierno?. Que tal si el que lo escucha no es él?. Que pasa si es otro vampiro el que me recibe?. Conforme el miedo me invade doy un paso atrás igual que hace unos segundos los di para delante con toda mi valentía. Puedo estar loca, pero también soy muy precavida y no suelo tentar a la suerte. Aguantando las lagrimas, respiro profundo y me despido de la maravillosa y efímera fantasía que hemos vivido. Ahora solo lo podré ver en sueños y ya ni eso me consuela.

Apartándome despacio y pisando casi de puntillas, me giro para retomar el camino hacia mi casa y el flujo de mis venas se para de inmediato al tropezar con algo que me hace caer. De pronto siento como unos fornidos brazos lo impiden y me abrazan con fuerzas. Lo primero que me sale es resistirme y forcejeo, pero al alzar la vista me encuentro con unos cristalinos ojos como el mas puro manantial y me quedo inmóvil.

\- Damon...- lo nombro embobada en su rostro.

Estoy eufórica porque me mataba pensar que nunca volvería a ver sus perfectas facciones.

\- Que haces aquí, Elena?. Casi es de noche y estás fuera de los limites.- habla casi en un susurro.

\- Suenas como mi padre.-

\- No me has contestado.-

Él no me suelta y yo tampoco hago nada, así que permanecemos casi abrazados y nuestras bocas a pocos centímetros de distancia.

\- Me dijo que tal vez regresaste a la zona de los muertos con tu... hermano.-

\- Era una posibilidad.-

\- Y porque no lo has hecho?.-

\- Sinceramente?.- espera mi confirmación a su pregunta que no tardo en darle asintiendo con la cabeza.- Porque no voy a ir a ningun sitio en el que no estés tú.- me aprieta mas a él sin resistencia por mi parte.- Me importa un pimiento que yo sea un vampiro y tú una humana y nuestros mundos sean distintos. Yo siempre te elegiré a ti.-

Oh Dios mio... Me va dar un vuelco el corazon y la cara de tonta que tengo que estar poniendo tiene que ser de risa, pero es que nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito.

\- Estas seguro?. Has encontrado a alguien de tu familia. Ellos podrian ayudarte a recordar.-

Porque no dejo ya de hablar y me lanzo a por esos carnosos labios que desde que empezaron a moverse no paro de mirar?. Por favor Elena, serénate y no parezcas desesperada. Tienes que darle el beneficio de la duda antes.

\- No quiero recordar si cabe la posibilidad de que pueda olvidarte.- acaricia con su pulgar mi mentón y lo levanta levemente.- Te quiero Elena y haría cualquier cosa que me pidieses solo por estar a tu lado.-

Ha dicho que me quiere?. Lo ha dicho!?. Si que lo ha dicho!. Mi fantasiosa imaginación no puede jugarme una mala pasada en este momento.

\- Te has quedado con la boca abierta. He dicho algo malo?.-

No me había dado cuenta, pero la mandíbula casi me llegaba al suelo y cerré la boca inmediatamente. Supongo que es algo normal cuando se te han declarado de esa manera tan sensible y seductora a la vez. Niego con la cabeza y decido que basta ya de palabrería. Que lo que sentimos es real y nos importa poco las consecuencias que esto puede acarrear. No es hora de pensar, sino de vivir el momento.

Lo beso, atrapo sus labios con apetito y deseo. Él sin esperarlo, pero muy dispuesto, acepta que mi lengua explore su boca y que tope con la suya. La pasión nos envuelve en un interminable y húmedo beso y solo paramos para que yo pudiera recuperar la respiración.

\- Vaya...- ahora es él quien se queda con la boca abierta de la impresión.- No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero...- parpadea nervioso y mira al horizonte.- Esta anocheciendo y es mejor que vuelvas a casa.- no era la respuesta que esperaba por su parte y me lo notó en la cara.- Allí podremos seguir hablando.- rectifica y mi pena cambia por una sonrisa.

Regresa a casa conmigo y si todo va bien entre los dos podremos intentarlo una vez mas. Esta vez sin presiones y tomándolo con calma, porque sé que está mal lo que sentimos y que es anti natural. Nadie de ninguno de los dos bandos lo entenderán si algún dia llegan a enterarse, pero sinceramente que se jodan quien no lo entienda. Nadie va a vivir mi vida por mi y tengo que hacer lo que me haga mas feliz. Y él es lo que me hace feliz...

* * *

No solo Elena celebró la vuelta de Damon. Grayson y Jeremy cuando lo vieron entrar por la puerta principal de la casa se fueron a recibirlo como si llevaran días sin verlo. Por lo visto Grayson le estaba contando al niño en ese mismo momento que el vampiro se había marchado.

\- No te vayas Damon. Por favor...- le pide Jeremy abrazado fuertemente a su cintura.

\- Tranquilo, no me iré a ningun lado. Si sigo siendo bienvenido a esta casa, claro está.-

\- Claro que si.- le contesta Grayson.- Creí que al final tu hermano te convencería. Y tu que haces con él?- le pregunta a la hija.

Elena pensó una excusa rápida para que no la castigara de nuevo por acercarse al muro, pero cuando fue a responder Damon se le adelantó.

\- Nos hemos encontrado en la entrada de la granja.-

\- Sí. Volvía de dar una vuelta con Crow.- lo secunda ella.

El viejo no se lo traga y observa como una reciente confianza había nacido entre ellos. No lo veía con tan malos ojos, pero eso no significaba que se preocupara por su hija.

\- Esta bien.- pasó por alto la mentirijilla. Ya tratarían ese tema mas tarde y no delante de Jeremy.- Damon, ahora que has decidido quedarte con nosotros me gustaria enseñarte una cosa.- comenta emocionado.

\- El que?.- preguntó el vampiro intrigado.

\- Acompañadme.-

Salvo Grayson y Jeremy, ninguno sabia a que se debía tanto misterio, pero siguieron al hombre hasta la planta de arriba. Elena que le preguntaba al hermano en un tono bajito hacia donde se dirigían, pero el niño no abrió la boca y al pararse frente a la puerta de unos dormitorios se puso a dar saltitos de alegría.

\- Normalmente solemos ofrecer a nuestros invitados una mayor comodidad.- coge el pomo de la puerta y la abre mostrando el interior.- Y con la vuelta de John no podemos tenerte durmiendo en un establo. Puede sospechar.-

Era una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia la casa y que servia como cuarto de estudios de Jeremy. Repleto de estanterías con miles de libros, una mesita de noche al lado de una confortable cama se situaba en el rincón y las pocas pertenecías de Damon sobre una silla.

\- Esto es...- entra mirando a su alrededor.

\- Tu nuevo dormitorio.- le confirma.- No nos ha dado tiempo adecuarlo para ti, pero puedes decorarlo como quieras. Jer te ayudará a quitar y tirar cosas.-

\- No!. Esta perfecto. Gracias.-

Elena en cambio lo estaba flipando. Su habitacion estaba al lado y dormirían pared con pared.

\- Y a ti que te parece?.- le preguntó el padre.

\- Si a él le gusta...- se hace la desinteresara encogiéndose de hombros.

Y si que le gustaba, porque el vampiro no podía borrar esa risueña sonrisa de su rostro. Sobre todo por donde estaba ubicado su nuevo dormitorio. Al lado del de ella.

\- Pues bien.- Grayson da un palmada al chico.- Ya vives con nosotros. Comentaremos las nuevas normas mañana en el desayuno. .-

\- Normas?.- cuestiona Elena.

\- Por supuesto. Somos un miembro más y las cosas han cambiado. Ahora a dormir todos.- concluye con la conversación alentando a su hijo a que lo acompañe para irse.

Jeremy se despide de Damon con otro abrazo y le desea las buenas noches con toda la ternura del mundo. Tanta que Elena se le caía la baba al ver la complicidad que tenían entre ellos. Pero cuando se cruzó en la puerta con el padre borró rapidamente esa atontada expresión de la cara y recompuso la seriedad.

\- Cada uno a cuarto. Entendido?.- le advierte antes de desaparecer con el niño de la mano y darle unos minutos para que se despidan.

Cuando se cerciora de que ya no están cerca, Elena se gira para dentro de la habitación y ve como Damon lo inspecciona todo. La fascinación e inocencia que mostraba ante las cosas le hacían engancharse mas si cabe a ese chupa sangre desmemoriado que le ha robado el corazon.

\- Bueno...- pasa vagamente para dentro.- Ese colchón es mejor que él que tenias de paja en el cobertizo.-

\- Si. Parece cómodo.- se sienta para comprobarlo.

\- Sabias que mi habitacion está al otro lado?-

\- Se exactamente donde está tu habitacion, Elena.- afina la mirada y dobla su hipnótica sonrisa.

La chica respira hondo y esboza una risa nerviosa.

\- Es por si necesitas algo. Mis piernas... digo puertas estarán abiertas.- tiene un pequeño lapsus que corrige rapidamente.- Mejor me voy.- se sonroja por la equivocación.- Ya hablaremos mañana.-

\- Elena!.- la llama antes de que alcance la puerta.

\- Si?.-

Damon utilizó la super velocidad para ponerse en frente y atrapar sus mejillas con la intención de lanzarse a sus labios. Elena casi no lo vio venir, pero tampoco se opuso. Es lo que querían hacer desde que llegaron a casa. Y que Grayson esté a unos escasos metros no les preocupa en absoluto. Es más, cada vez que sus bocas hacen contacto no son muy conscientes de lo les rodea.

\- Buenas noches.- comenta bajito, casi en un susurro.

\- Aha...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Elena ante el profundo y rapido beso.

En menos de un parpadeo Damon ya estaba de nuevo al lado de su cama como si no hubiese pasado nada y Elena se queda desconcertada.

\- Vamos chicos!.- aparece Grayson por el pasillo sobresaltándola.- Que ya es tarde y tu señorita mañana tienes instituto.- le indica con el brazo donde está su cuarto.

Elena ahora entiende ese repentino distanciamiento y mira a Damon agradecida. Casi los pillan, otra vez, y ya no tendría ninguna excusa para negar lo evidente. Y lo evidente es que se muere por sus huesos y teniéndolo viviendo bajo el mismo techo le va costar disimularlo.

\- Si, papá. Hasta mañana Damon.- se despide guiñándole un ojo y marchandose ante a insistencia del viejo.

La verdad deseaba quedarse con Damon, charlar con él y ... si surgía algo más tampoco le iba poner muchas trabas. Pero debía respetar su casa, a su hermano y sobre todo a su padre. Así que le toca controlarse y no sucumbir a sus instintos mas primarios.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

La alarma del despertador suena atronador y lo apago de un manotazo. No me levantaría con buen pie este día, ya que por mucho que intentara soñar con Damon toda la noche no lo conseguía. De todos modos una vez despierta, me preparo para el instituto y luego arreglo la mochila para la academia. A la tarde era el primer entrenamiento y no tenia ninguna de asistir. Primero por mi tío John y luego por tener que soportar a Matt dando ordenes como si fuese un comandante. Estaba segura que su objetivo será castigarme por lo que le hecho a ambos. Uno por desobediencia y el otro porque lo dejado tirado .

Mis ánimos disminuyen conforme pienso en lo que me espera, pero procura ser positiva. Cuando acabe con las clases y la tortura a la que me someterá mi tío y mi ex, llegaré a casa y estaré Damon. Es lo único que me consuela...

Bajo a la cocina, esperando ver a mi padre entre fogones con Jeremy ayudándolo y Damon poniendo la mesa, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, solo me encuentro con mi hermano sentado sobre la encimera y con su mochila puesta.

\- Te he hecho sanwich.- me ofrece una bolsa.

\- Gracias, pero ... y papá?-

\- Salió con Damon.- baja de un salto.

\- A donde?.-

\- Pssss, ni idea. Solo me dijo que me llevaras al cole. Que tenia que hacer unas cosas.-

No me molan sus excursiones. Aun no me he recuperado de la ultima que ya están desapareciendo otra vez. Habrán regresado al muro?. Y ahora que pienso fríamente en lo acontecido y en algo a lo que no le he dado mucha importancia. Esa puerta que se abrió inesperadamente... Será que por ahí pasó Damon?. Como se ha abierto?.

Ufff, demasiado temprano para tener tantos frentes abiertos. No le doy mas vuelta y me concentro en lo que de verdad me tiene que importar. En como mantener una relación con un vampiro sin padecer en el intento y averiguar que se trae mi padre entre manos. Quiero creer que todo esto sea por mi madre y no algunos de sus experimentos.

Dejo a Jer en la escuela y conduzco hacia el instituto que esta a un par de manzanas. Mistic Falls no podía presumir de ser el pueblo mas grande de la comarca, así que aquí todo estaba cerca.

Aparco y al bajar el primer problema se me presenta dándome de golpe en toda la frente. Matt a unos escasos metros de mi coche jugaba con sus amigos a la pelota y paró el juego nada mas verme. Era desagradable cruzarte con tu ex y que te mire de esa manera. Se notaba resentido y decepcionado conmigo, pero yo respiré hondo y alcé mi cabeza orgullosa de mi decisión. Desde hace unas semanas que soy consciente de que no lo quiero y que nunca lo he hecho. Sentía que estaba con él por una imposiciones que no controlaba y que hacia que volviese una y otra vez a sus brazos.

Después de pasar por ese mal trago, recojo los libros de mi taquilla y busco alguna de mis amigas por los pasillos mientras camino para la clase de historia. Hoy nos tocaba con el profesor Tunner y sus interminables charlas presagiaban una mañana dura, pero era una asignatura de las gordas y no debia faltar por nada del mundo.

Tomo asiento en mi pupitre y voy saludando a todos con mi sonrisa fingida. Estos pelagartos solo me hacían la pelota por ser hija y sobrina de quien soy, pero sabia perfectamente que me clavaban cuchillos por la espalda cada vez que me daba la vuelta.

Cuando entra el profesor nos callamos y abrimos el libro por el primer tema: El final de la tercera guerra mundial. Cuando los vampiros y humanos llegaron a un pacto y se supone que hasta ahora se ha respetado. Yo lo dudo, ya que en estos 50 años de relativa ``paz´´ ha habido desaparecidos. Uno de ellos mi madre.

\- Buenas días!.- tira el macuto sobre el escritorio.- Empecemos con buen pie este año. Y a las nenitas de mis jugadores...- comienza a señalar casi a todos los chicos de la sala.- Si no ganáis un puto partido os echaré a todos.-

Se me había olvidado mencionar que el señor Tunner también es el entrenador del equipo de fútbol?. Y como son super malos, todos los malditos años le tiene que dar la lata antes de comenzar la clase. Ya se había convertido en tradición. Menos mal que en medio de su discurso alguien osa abrir la puerta interrumpiéndolo y mi dolor de cabeza cesa. No había desayunado, mi cuerpo necesitaba cafeína al menos y estar escuchando a este fanático de los deportes y la historia una hora no me apetecía nada.

Pero fue un efímero momento de relax, ya que cuando vi quien entraba todo mi ser se revolucionó. Como el de muchos de mis compañeros que empezaron a cuchichear hasta que el profesor tuvo que dar dos palmadas para hacerlos callar.

\- Se me había olvidado. Tenemos un nuevo alumno.- saca un papel y lo mira antes de decirlo.- Darle la bienvenida a Damon. Sobrino de Grayson Gilbert.- levanta los ojos del papel mirándome a mi.- Pariente de la señorita Elena Gilbert. Bien-

\- Pariente lejano.- le corrige él.- Hola Elena.- saluda como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo que se presente en el instituto como mi nuevo compañero.

Me pongo como un tomate arrugandome en la silla cuando capto la atencion de todos. Esta loco!. Que hace aquí?. Pretende que lo descubran y lo maten? Y de paso a mi por defenderlo?. Porque es lo que haría, defender a este chupa sangre de la gente con la que me he criado y conocido.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **No tengo disculpa alguna por la tardanza del capi. Lo sé. Pero entended que no tengo mucho tiempo ( y el poco que tengo lo intento dedicar a la historia). Mi vida es un caos ahora mismo y las fechas en las que estamos me es imposible sacar mas tiempo por mi trabajo. Pero que vuelvo a repetir, esta historia sigue y sigue... ( no me vais a perder de vista tan facil XDD)**

 **Gracias por entenderme y solo deciros que Feliz Navidad a todas y prospero año nuevo. Nos vemos en el proximo capi. Intentaré tenerlo pronto ( poco a poco volveré a la normalidad y tendré mas tiempo).**

 **Bss. MJ**


	17. Chapter 17

**Un capi larguito para agradecer la espera ;).**

* * *

Fue concluir la interminable hora con el señor Tunner y esperar que toda la clase saliese para que Elena casi se abalanzara sobre el pupitre de Damon. No estaba cabreada, solo alucinada.

\- Pero que haces aquí?. Mi padre sabe que te has matriculado?.-

\- Pues claro. Fue idea suya. Dice que llamaremos menos la atencion si parezco normal. Así no sospecharan.-

\- Ah, claro!. Y según mi padre parecer normal significa que tienes que venir al instituto?.-

\- Bueno, se supone que he decidido quedarme. Si quiero ser uno de los vuestros tengo que integrarme. Acaso no te gusta tenerme de compañero?.-

\- No es eso. Lo que no me gusta es que te arriesgues tanto. Pueden descubrirte.-

\- Tranquila.- él no puede evitar sonreír al notar su preocupación.- Se te olvida que soy muy observador y que aprendo rápido. De todos modos tus amigos están tan ensimismados en ellos mismos que no se enteran de nada. Por lo que he leído es provocado por la adolescencia.-

\- Gracias por la parte que me toca.- se hace la ofendida.- Acaso te pusiste ayer a leerte algún libro sobre adolescentes?.-

\- Había de todo un poco. La verdad es que me he leído ya la mitad de la estantería.-

A Elena se le salían los ojos de las cuencas.

\- Como?. A ver...- hace aspavientos con las manos para aclararse.- Te lo has leídos todos?.-

La cara de pasmada hizo reir a Damon y la inicial tensión fue disminuyendo.

\- No podía dormir sabiendo que estabas al otro lado.- alcanza la mano de ella que había dejado apoyada encima de su mesa.- Y para no derribar esa pared a puñetazos me puse a leer como un poseso.-

La explicación que dio provocó que a Elena se le olvidara el motivo por el que debería de estar muy, pero que muy enfadada con él. No puede presentarse en sociedad de esa manera y ante todo el mundo. Como si fuese uno más.

\- Damon, vas a ser el foco de atención. El instituto es como una cárcel. Aquí comes o te comen.- retira la mano cuando ya sus dedos se enredaban involuntarios con los de Damon. No quiere que los pillen haciendo manitas cualquiera que entre de improvisto.- Eres nuevo, de fuera y todos estos paletos se aburren mucho.-

Al chico no le pareció malo el refrán considerando que él es el que esta primero en la cadena alimenticia, pero ella no se refería a eso y como no era un tema para tomárselo a broma, se puso serio.

\- Confía en mi, Elena. Puedo hacerlo. Y que me vean andar a la luz del día me da ventaja. Créeme, no sospecharan nada.-

\- Ok. Hablaremos de esto mas tarde en casa y con el culpable de esta idea presente. Mi padre de verdad que está perdiendo la razón.-

\- No la tomes con él. Si no quieres que esté aquí, me iré. Pero pensaba que viéndote también fuera de la granja podríamos tener mas tiempo para estar a solas.-

Elena se arrepintió de ser tan agresiva con Damon. Claro que quería tenerlo rondando por el instituto, si fuese una situación normal, pero no lo es. Por el contrario tenían mas probabilidad de que lo descubrieran que de esto tuviese un final feliz.

\- Lo siento.- rebaja el genio.- Es que no quiero que te pase nada y estos buitres te van a despedazar incluso sin saber lo que eres.-

\- Me importa un pimiento lo que piensen la gente. Solo me importa lo que pienses tú.-

Con el tono dulce que utiliza la engatusa hasta hacerla cambiar de opinión.

\- Esta bien. Pero deja de decir lo de que te importa un pimiento.-

\- Jeremy me dijo que se decía así.-

\- Él es un niño que se le prohíbe decir tacos. Cambia ese pimiento por una mierda e impondrás más.- le recomienda mientras que le recoje el libro del pupitre.- Tenemos quince minutos de descanso, te enseño el instituto.- se ofrece mas dispuesta a vivir la experiencia, aunque suponga un gran peligro para su vida.

El vampiro tenia razón. Podían temer las consecuencias, tenerlas presentes a la hora de actuar, pero eso nunca podía interferir en lo que sienten. No iban a esconderse eternamente o simplemente tener miedo por el que dirán. Si ella lo quería realmente seguiría adelante a pesar de los escollos que se le puedan presentar.

* * *

 **POV Damon.**

Me costó lo mio, pero al fin la pude convencer. Igual que ella, al principio fui reacio a la idea de Grayson de entrar al instituto, pero quería una vida normal y para conseguirlo es lo primero que tengo que hacer. Conocer mi entorno y que me conozcan era primordial para vivir una vida con Elena.

Recorriendo las instalaciones deportivas, la visita guiada por instituto estaba siendo infructuoso, porque la verdad que no prestaba atencion a sus indicaciones. La manera que tiene de hablar o incluso un simple gesto que hiciese mi pervertida y maligna mente comenzaba a divagar de tantas cosas que le haría y me impedían prestar atencion a sus explicaciones.

\- Me escuchas?.-

\- Qué?.-

Joder Damon, esto parece importante para ella. Compórtate y atiende a lo que te diga.

\- Te decía que detrás del pabellón está el campo de entrenamiento.-

\- El de la academia?.-

\- No. Ese está en otro sitio. Por cierto, luego tengo que ir.- bufa con fastidio.- Mi tío me hará pagar por lo del otro día, seguro.-

\- Pues no vayas.-

No se porque estos humanos se complican. Si no tienes ganas, no lo hagas. Es simple...

\- Si claro...- se ríe tomandoselo a broma. - No ir al primer entrenamiento oficial es como firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Nadie es capaz de faltar a una clase de mi tío. Y menos yo que soy su sobrina. Tengo que dar ejemplo.- recita de carrerilla como si no fuesen sus propias palabras.

\- Vale. Entonces esperare a que salgas del entrenamiento en la academia.- comento enigmático.

\- Esperarme para qué?.- consigo captar su interés.

\- Pues ese día que nos pilló John en el bosque íbamos de camino a un sitio. Al final nunca te lo enseñé.- le recuerdo por si se le ha olvidado con todo lo acontecido últimamente.

\- Y quieres llevarme hoy?.- intenta ser cauta, pero se le nota que por dentro esta muy ilusionada.

\- Si te apetece...- de repente me acuerdo de algo.- Pero antes de que anochezca debemos estar en tu casa.-

\- Ya no estoy castigada, Damon. Puedo llegar mas tarde si es necesario.- aprovecha que no hay nadie alrededor y que nos oculta una grada entera para acercase un poco mas a mi.

Sus manos recorren de abajo arriba mi torso hasta llegar a la linea de mi mentón y acariciarlo con sus pulgares. La perfecta sonrisa que me dedica es demasiado para mi y solo me apetece comérmela. Pero no en el sentido literal de la palabra. Su cara angelical nunca permitiría que yo la atacase de esa manera. En cambio, se me pasan por la cabeza mejores cosas que hacerle. Como por ejemplo llevar a cabo uno de los tantos sueños que tengo con ella. No se donde salen, porque si he practicado algo así en mi pasado ya no me acuerdo, pero es en lo único que pienso.

\- Queda ...- mira su reloj y arquea las cejas...- ... dos minutos para que empieza la segunda clase. Creo que ya nos la perdemos.-

\- Podemos llegar en menos de un segundo.- le ofrezco utilizar mi super velocidad.

\- Si quieres parecer normal, aquí tendrás que olvidarte de tus poderes. Pero no me has entendido...- se muerde el interior de su labio inferior y dudo de que pueda contenerme mas.- Lo que me gustaria es enrollarme contigo durante esta hora. Que me dices?.-

Supongo que con eso se refiere a besarnos. Le digo que sí, a todo que sí. Incluso si me pidiese que me arrancara el corazón y se lo entregara en la mano, lo haría. Porque no entiendo una vida sin ella.

Cuando rodea con sus brazos mi cuello quedam a pocos centímetros y yo me encargo de acortarlos cuando la engancho con los mios por la cintura. Atrapando sus labios saboreo el mas dulce elixir de la humanidad que tiene el don de purificar mi atormentada alma y sobre todo darme las fuerzas necesaria para continuar con la lucha que supondrá encontrar una cura a lo que me pasa. Pero lo conseguiré, sé que puedo darle lo que quiere. Un hombre de verdad...

El calor que desprende se trasmite a mi cuerpo y la temperatura del ambiente va en aumento. Porque estabamos en un lugar publico, la grada no era demasiado grande y alguien podria pillarnos en cualquier momento, que sino esta no se me escapaba.

* * *

Luego del intenso magreo asistieron como pactaron a la tercera hora de clase. Iban de camino y con tiempo por los pasillos de la escuela y a ambos se les notaba la felicidad en sus rostros. Algo reprimida para no llamar la atencion entre sus compañeros, porque lo que menos necesitaba ahora Elena es que llegara a oídos de Matt algún rumor y lo tenga mas pronto que tarde pidiendo explicaciones. Y como si lo presagiara al cruzar la esquina, el rubio con su panda se presentan ante ellos cortandoles el paso.

\- Princesa!. Que sorpresa.- dibuja una perversa sonrisa.

\- Hola Matt.- lo saluda con toda la desgana del mundo.

\- Primo de Elena. Tendrás que disculparme pero ¿como era que te llamabas?.- se hace el tonto mientras los otros le ríen la gracia.

\- Damon.- responde escueto. No iba a seguirle el rollo.

\- Si, es verdad. Oye, perdona lo que pasó en la fiesta. No era mi intención enfadarme contigo por defender al italiano ese...Pero para demostrarte que está todo bien entre los dos te invito a la de esta noche.-

Damon ni se inmutó ante la invitación. No aceptaría nada que viniese de ese estúpido.

\- Lo siento Matt, pero ya ha quedado con Caroline, Bonnie y conmigo.- responde Elena por él.

\- Vaya!. Iras bien acompañado.- intenta disimular el malestar que eso le provoca con una sonrisa fingida.- Pues nos veremos esta noche entonces. Y a ti te veré esta tarde en la academia.- se dirige a la chica mirándola de forma despectiva. Se le nota que le ha dejado su orgullo de machito herido.- Hasta luego.-

El grupo, con Matt a la cabeza siguen su camino y una vez solos el silencio reina de un principio hasta que Damon toma la palabra.

\- Ya tengo planes para esta noche?.-

\- Ahm, si. Es que con lo que ha pasado últimamente se me olvidó decirte que hemos organizado una fiesta.-

\- Y vamos a ir?.-

\- Si te apetece...Yo tengo que ir sí o sí, porque sino Caroline me mata.-

En realidad no tenia ganas, preferia mil veces quedarse con el vampiro en casa y hacer cualquier cosa a exponerse frente a la gente de nuevo. Pero era por su amiga y no podia defraudarla otra vez.

\- Claro, para mi es un placer acompañarte a cualquier sitio. Pero ...- se queda pensativo.- ...no nos dará tiempo a ir a ese sitio que quiero enseñarte.-

\- Tienes razón. Te importa que lo dejemos para otro momento?.-

\- No hay problema.-

Como viene siendo costumbre, Damon no le niega nada. Esta tan encantado de tenerla delante que cualquier escollo o impedimento le parece insignificante. La pena para él seria tener que esperar un poco mas, porque ese lugar que queria mostrarle era el escenario perfecto para poder tener la intimidad que necesitaban.

El timbre del colegio suena atronador en todas las aulas y da por concluidas las clases del dia. Dejando paso al fin de semana, los alumnos salen exaltados, pegando botes y gritos pareciendo aquello una jungla. Elena y Damon se despidieron quedando despues en encontrarse en la casa. Ella se lamentaba por separarse y tener que estar toda la tarde en la academia, pero él mientras aprovecharía el rato libre para solucionar un tema pendiente que no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza. Y para saber más sobre eso solo una persona en este pueblo podía ayudarlo.

Dirigiéndose al grill, va en busca de Jenna para que pueda aclararle algunos puntos. Como por ejemplo su familia. Ya sabe que tiene un hermano, pero como el mismo Stefan dijo hay alguien mas que lo espera, porque habló en plural. Quería saber de quien o quienes se refería y que sitio ocupaban en su antigua vida.

\- Hola, buenas tardes.- saluda educado cuando la ve barrer sola en el comedor.

El establecimiento estaba cerrado y Jenna preparaba y limpiaba para tenerlo listo para abrir. Estaba sola, ya que Ric se habia marchado para la casa a pegarse una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

\- Pufff, otra vez tú?.- lo recibe de muy malos modos. Parecía que tenerlo rondando por allí se iba a volver costumbre.- Lo de que me dejes en paz no lo has entendido o qué?.- empuña el palo de la escoba. No quiere que el vampiro se acerque mas.

\- Tranquila.- levanta las manos para que se calme y baje el ``arma´´.- Solo venia hacerte unas preguntas.-

\- Yo no soy tu oráculo personal, Damon.-

\- Lo sé. Pero te interesará saber que he visto a mi hermano.-

\- A Stefan?- se le cambio la cara entre una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

\- Sí. Y me preguntaba si aparte de él tengo mas familia. Tal vez un padre o una madre, mas hermanos...-

\- Donde lo has visto?. Aquí en Mistic Falls?.- ahora era ella la desesperada por preguntar.

\- No. Una vez por las afueras y otra en el muro.-

\- Le has hablado de mi?.-

\- No. No confío en él. Por qué, te conoce?.-

\- Claro que me conoce.- tira la escoba al suelo y salta a barra para dentro. Alcanzando la botella de tequila mas próxima, la abrió y bebió de un tragó largo.- A Stefan no le hizo mucha gracia que me liberases. Mejor ni me nombres o le harás acordarse de tiempos en los que no andabais muy bien.-

\- No entiendo. Por qué ha de estar enfadado por liberarte?.-

\- Porque lo hiciste para fastidiarlo. Yo no era tuya, era suya y digamos que me tenia un aprecio especial. Había algo entre los dos...- pierde la mirada como si rememorara algún recuerdo, pero rapidamente parpadea para volver en sí.- ...algo que poco a poco lo estaba cambiando y tú te encargaste de estropearlo. Simplemente por egoísmo.- recrimina furiosa.

\- Pero...- esto cada vez se complicaba más.- porqué le haría eso?. Se supone que es mi hermano.-

\- A ti no te importa ni los de tu propia sangre. Vives la vida que quieres, tomando lo que se da la gana y si no te convence alguna cosa, lo arreglas solo pensando en tu beneficio.-

Descubrir que en el pasado era peor que esos monstruos no fue del todo agradable para Damon, que guardó silencio ante los reproches de Jenna.

\- De todos de es mejor no tocar mas ese asunto. Hace un año que salí de aquel infierno y ahora tengo a Ric, que es un hombre amable y me quiere un montón.- se le llena la boca alabando a su novio.- Prométeme que no le dirás a tu hermano de que estoy aquí.-

El vampiro asiente de inmediato. Es lo mínimo que podría hacer despues de ser el causante de su desdicha.

\- Entonces puedo confiar en Stefan?.-

\- Es tu hermano y gracias a Dios no es como tú. El sí que valora la familia. Seguramente estará alucinado con lo de tu perdida de memoria y dudo que venga hacerte daño, aunque realmente te lo merezcas.- acordarse de esos momentos le han puesto de mala leche.- Voy abrir ya. Quieres otra cosa?.- corta rapidamente para que se largue ya.

\- No. Gracias por la información.- sin más se despide prometiendo que si regresa al Grill la próxima vez será para tomar algo y no buscándola a ella.

Abandona el establecimiento y camina pensativo por la acera dándole vueltas al asunto de Stefan. Era un dilema por donde quisiera que lo mirases, porque era su hermano, sangre de su sangre y vampiro además. Un consuelo para él saber que en el otro lado no pasaba la eternidad solo. Pero si lo acepta en la vida humana que intenta llevar, Stefan procurará devolverle la memoria a toda costa, como ya le advirtió la noche anterior en el muro. Y que quepa la posibilidad de que olvide a Elena en el proceso no entra en sus planes.

Una bocina de un coche suena a su espalda y con el susto se le fue el santo al cielo. Miró al propietario que estaba dentro saludándolo efusivamente y Damon lo reconoció al instante a pesar de estar a unos cuantos metros. Ese gesto de subirse las gafas era inconfundible.

\- Enzo!.- se alegra de verlo.

\- Tio!.- baja del pequeño y destartalado escarabajo.- Me enterado que te has matriculado y me tirado la ultima hora buscándote por todo el instituto.- Damon le tiende la mano y Enzo le pone el puño.

Ambos ríen y es Damon quien cierra la mano y se lo choca. No estaba acostumbrado aun a este tipo de saludos.

\- Es que he salido antes para buscar a Grayson y que me lleve a casa . Creí que estaría en el grill, pero van abrir ahora.-

\- Pues en la clínica tampoco está, porque he ido a la farmacia que está al lado y tiene el cartel de cerrado.-

\- Vaya...estas enfermo?.-

\- No, para nada. Es que he venido a comprar unas hiervas que crecen por la zona. Mi madre las mezcla con el té y le da muy buen sabor. Total...- cambia de tema drasticamente al ver que Damon ya lo miraba raro. - Oye quieres que te lleve?.-

\- No te importa?.-

\- Psss, será un placer. Y ya que estamos podrías hablarme de esa fiesta que hay está noche.- abre la puerta del copiloto invitándolo a sentarse.

\- Vas a venir, no?.-

\- Pues...- vuelve a subir las caídas gafas de la nariz.- ... con lo que pasó la ultima vez...Además la organiza Caroline, es normal que no esté invitado.-

\- Puedo preguntarte algo Enzo?.-

\- Por supuesto. Lo que quieras.- era el único amigo de su edad que tenia en el pueblo y encima nuevo como él.

\- Que te ocurre con ella?. Os llevais mal?.-

\- Pufff, ojalá. Pero para eso tendría que saber que existo y no es el caso. Para ella soy invisible.-

\- Por qué?.-

\- Pues por lo que te he dicho siempre. Los humanos tenemos tendencia a ser crueles incluso con los de nuestra propia especie. Siempre ha sido así y nunca cambiará. Y por eso estamos en la situación que estamos.- sentencia decepcionado.

Damon comprendía a Enzo y entendía de alguna manera la desilusión por los de su propia raza ya que no se han portado bien con él desde que llegó de su país.

\- Vale, hagamos una cosa. Yo voy con Elena y Bonnie. No creo que les importe que yo te invite. Son las mejores amigas de Caroline y seguro que no dice nada.-

\- Y que hacemos con Donovan?. Si me ve allí va querer matarme.-

\- Tranquilo. No voy a dejar que te haga nada.- le posa la mano en el hombro.- Vamos acabar de una vez con la discriminación que hay en este pueblo.- lo intenta convencer transmitiendo su positividad.

\- Ok. Iré.- acepta sin rechistar.

De todos modos ya debía de estar acostumbrado a los desprecios que sus compañeros de clase le dedican y en el fondo se moria de ganas por asistir.

\- Entonces llévame ya porque nos tenemos que cambiar.- se mete en el coche y antes de cerrar la puerta el vampiro de da cuenta de algo grave.- La cuestión es que no tengo nada que ponerme.-

Era muy alarmante ya que Elena iría guapisima seguramente y él solo podía alternar con tres camisas de cuadros y un pantalón vaquero. Ropa de un granjero prácticamente y si va vestido así será el hazme reír de la fiesta.

\- Aunque te cargaste mi camisa...- recuerda Enzo con sorna.- ...creo que te puedo ayudar en ese asunto.-

* * *

 **POV Damon.**

Regreso a casa de los Gilbert con mi nueva adquisición. El conjunto que me había prestado Enzo era espectacular y una ropa mas moderna a la que no estoy acostumbrado, pero con la que me siento mas cómodo. No es que tuviese quejas de la ropa de Grayson, pero estaba desfasada para la edad que aparento y casi todo me quedaba enorme.

Al entrar por la puerta principal el primero que me recibe es Jeremy que subía las escaleras y nada mas verme las bajó en dos saltos.

\- Damon!.- se abraza a mi cintura. Me encanta esta bienvenida- Mi padre me ha dicho que te apuntaste al instituto. Como te ha ido?.-

\- Pues...-

\- Damon?.- Grayson aparece desde el salón.- Siento mucho no haberte recogido, tuve que ir a por Jeremy al colegio.-

\- No pasa nada. Me ha traido Enzo.-

\- Esta fuera?. Va entrar?.- pregunta el niño con insistencia.

\- No. Va a cambiarse y volverá en una hora.-

\- Y vas a llevarlo a la fiesta?.- me sorprende de que Jer ya lo sepa.- Elena me lo dijo esta mañana.-

\- Supongo que sí. No se porque no debería venir. Es un tio muy bueno y divertido.-

No entiendo porque tengo que dar tantas explicaciones a una cosa tan sencilla.

\- Muy bien dicho hijo.- entona orgulloso el viejo, pero mas orgulloso me sentí yo de que me llamara así.- Y tened mucho cuidado. John ya está en el pueblo y como se enteré que os saltais el toque de queda se armará la gorda.-

\- Uy si. Mi tío odia que se salten las normas.- lo secunda su hijo.

\- Lo tendré.- les confirmo para que no se preocupen y tiro para las escaleras.

\- Espera, por qué tanta prisa?.- detiene mi paso Grayson.- No nos va a contar como se ha tomado mi hija de que vayas a su instituto?.-

Es verdad, pero no me podia entretener en contarles todo con lujos y detalles.

\- De un principio algo sorprendida y enfadada contigo.- señalo a Grayson.- Pero supe convencerla de que no tiene nada de malo y que haré el mejor papel de mundo como humano.-

\- Perfecto. Creo que estará ya al llegar. El entrenamiento hace media hora que acabó.- me informa.

\- Por eso me tengo que dar prisa. Si viene y ocupa el baño como esta mañana me puedo olvidar de la ducha que quiero darme.-

\- Damon tiene razon.- me apoya Jeremy.- Elena es una tardona y siempre acapara el baño.-

\- Pues corre, porque estoy escuchando una camioneta llegar.- me dice el viejo y subo los escalones rapidamente.

Entré corriendo y de la misma manera me desnudé para meterme en la ducha. Era la primera vez que me duchaba en un cuarto de baño normal y no en una cuba en mitad de un establo. Cuando sentí en mi piel el calor del agua todos mis musculos se relajaron igual que mi percepcion. Esto era maravilloso, un lujo del que me encantaria permancer todo el tiempo que pueda. La presion a la que me veo sometido queda olvidada bajo esta lluvia celestial.

Termino de enjabonarme y cuando me doy cuenta de que llevo mucho rato bajo el chorro, cierro el grifo y salgo de la ducha. Estos placeres humanos me fascinan y contra mas los pruebo, mas me resultan irresistible. Estirando mi brazo hacia el perchero para alcanzar la toalla, compruebo que dejé la puerta abierta. Al ir a cerrarla para tener mas privacidad y sin tener tiempo para cubrirme todavía, Elena cruza por el pasillo y observa un par de veces antes de detenerse de sopetón.

Con la cara desencajada, me miró por un segundo a los ojos para luego bajarlos sutilmente y escuchar como su respiración se corta para luego dar una bocanada de aire y continuar respirando. Esta vez aceleradamente...

\- Hola.- la saludo con la mano que sostenía la toalla.

Ella no responde, casi ni gesticula, hasta que mira ambos lados y entra cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

\- No puedes andar por mi casa como Dios te trajo al mundo.- me dice entre dientes y sin parar de agachar la mirada hacia mi entrepierna.- Por mucho que me gustase verte así siempre, creo a mi padre y a Jer les incomodaría bastante.- se muerde el labio recreándose en mi pecho.

\- Perdón.- me tapo de la cintura para bajo.- Se me olvidó cerrar la puerta. Quería estar listo para cuando volvieras.- explico sin saber que mal tiene mostrarse tal cual.

\- Ya... ahm...- le cuesta reaccionar.- Yo debería irme también a cambiar...- no se movió de donde estaba.

\- Elena!.- la llamo y parpadea volviendo en sí.

\- Si, claro!. Mejor me largo ya porque como entre mi padre nos va a matar.- va hacia la puerta que da a su habitacion andando para atras.- Avísame cualdo te vayas para ducharme yo.-

Tropezando con el umbral cuando se introduce en su cuarto, ríe avergonzada y cierra la puerta. No se como tomarme esas señales, pero creo que significa que mi desnudez le impone. Nunca la habia visto tan nerviosa y su corazon le iba a mil. Será que ella tambien siente esas mariposas en el estamago, como he leido en tantos libros, como las siento yo?

Regreso a mi dormitorio para enfundarme la ropa que me prestó Enzo. La chaqueta de cuero me venia ni que pintada con los pantalones y las botas negras eran de lo mas confortables. Me sentía bien, tan bien que mi autoestima subia como la espuma.

\- Wow!.- suelta Jeremy desde la entrada.

\- Te gusta?.-

\- Mucho. Te pega ese look. La ropa que llevabas cuando te conocí era muy parecida.-

Tal vez por eso me encanta vestir así...

\- Y crees que así alguna chica se fijará en mi?.- pregunto sin nombrar a nadie.

\- A cualquier mujer de este pueblo le gustarías. Pero si lo dice por Elena seguro que la dejas rota.

Me saca una risa.

\- No me referia a tu hermana.- miento, pero no se me da muy bien.

\- Aha...Aunque lo neguéis hasta la saciedad se os nota que estáis coladitos el uno por el otro.- es tan listo e intuitivo que no hace falta que le cuenten nada para saber lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

No tengo palabras para respoderle y con mi silencio se lo digo todo. Grayson ya sabe lo que siento por su hija, por qué su hermano no debería saberlo?.

\- Entonces... crees que le gustaré a tu hermana?.- pregunto ya sin tantos rodeos.

\- Le gustaste desde el mismo momento que te vio.-

\- Pero si me clavó una fecha en la cabeza nada mas conocernos.-

\- Bueno sí. Es que mi hermanita tiene una manera muy particular de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero suscitaste un gran interés en ella y desde ese momento supe que no le serias indiferente. Toma.- del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón se saca un bolsa de sangre y me la entrega.- Me lo ha dado mi padre. Suponemos que estarás nervioso ante tu primera cita. Esto te ayudará a controlar la histeria.

La recibo con mucha ansia. Aunque con la ración diaria de por la mañana aguante todo el día, beber un poco mas no tiene porque hacerme daño. Supongo que todo lo contrario ya que me siento mas vivo cuando la siento bajar por mi garganta.

\- Gracias.- me llevo la bolsa a la boca y absorbo del tubito de plastico como si me fuese la vida en ello.

\- De nada. Y que sepas que me mola tenerte de cuñado.- me da el OK.

Cuando acabo bajo a la entrada de la casa y espero a Elena en el descansillo. Echándome un ultimo vistazo en el espejo del recibidor, me entretengo mas de lo debido en mi figura y no me percato de que ella ya está bajando las escaleras. Cuando la tenia a un par de escalones, elevé la vista de inmediato y parecía que había descubierto el paraíso, porque me quedé obnubilado.

Su melena suelta y lisa caía sobre sus hombros descubiertos y el mini vestido blanco que lucia resaltaba su piel bronceada ademas de sus esbeltas y largas piernas. Supongo que ahora la entiendo cuando hace una hora se me quedó paralizada en el baño. Mi estampa debe ser la misma.

Elena terminó de bajar centrada en meter sus cosas en el pequeño bolso que llevaba y se paró a escasos pasos de mi. Entonces es cuando cruzamos las miradas y un chispazo de felicidad se reflejó en nuestras caras por estar juntos de nuevo. Esto era la mejor droga para apaciguar mis nervios y no la sangre...

\- Que guapo!.-

\- Tú si que vas guapa.- mis pies actúan solos y acorta la distancia para alcanzarla.

\- Que haces?.- levanta la mano para que no de un paso más.- Mi padre y Jer pueden vernos.-

Es verdad!. Pero mi cuerpo es ingobernable cuando se trata de ella.

\- Perdon. Me he dejado llevar.-

\- Ya nos dejaremos llevar luego.- me guiña un ojo y pasa por el lado rozándose conmigo levemente.

Joder... Cambiaría toda la sangre del mundo solo por disfrutar un minuto mas de las vistas espectacularares que ese vestido la hace de espaldas. Ceñido a la cintura, caia la falda por su apretado y redondo trasero provocando que se me cayese literalmente la baba y tenga que pasarme la mano por la barbilla para recogerla.

El timbre de la casa suena y Elena abre la puerta para recibir a su amiga Bonnie. Algo mas seria que de costumbre, nos saluda con su clásica simpatía y tras ella entra Enzo tan puntual como un reloj.

\- Buenas noches, señoritas!.-

\- Hola Enzo.- responde ella extrañada porque esté aquí.

Oh, mierda!. Se me ha olvidado comentarle que lo he invitado a la fiesta.

\- Viene con nosotros. Espero que no os importe.-

\- Para nada.- responde Bonnie.

En cambio a Elena creo que no le gustó la idea. Sé que no quiere alterar a Matt con su presencia y que suceda lo de la ultima vez, pero ese rubio tiene que aprender a respetar a los demás. Que esté a punto de ser comandante de lo que sea no significa que tenga derecho a tratar a quien le de la gana con la punta del pie.

En la coche de camino a la fiesta, Enzo y Bonnie entablaban conversación en la parte de atrás mientras Elena, muda, se centraba en la carretera. Yo en cambio me centraba en ella. En su perfecto perfil, su delgada silueta, sus delicadas manos y en esos turgentes muslos que asomaban por debajo de la falda cada vez que pisaba los pedales. Hasta adoraba el leve ruido de sus suspiros al respirar. Si no tuviésemos publico ahora mismo me abalanzaba encima sin pensarlo dos veces, porque la obsesión que tengo con esta mujer no es normal.

\- Para de mirarme.- murmura tan bajito que casi ni se le escucha, pero sabiendo que yo si lo haría.- Me estas poniendo nerviosa y no puedo prestarle atencion a la carretera.- esconde una media sonrisa mordiéndose el labio.

Maldita sea! Que no haga mas ese gesto o no se como haré para aguantar. Demasiada tentaciones para mi mermado auto amigos como continuaban entretenidos hablando de cualquier cosa y la música de la radio sonaba un pelin alta no se enteraron de nada. Aproveché para jugar un poco y darle emoción a la cosa. A ver que tan nerviosa se ponía...

Paso de sus advertencias y la sigo mirando, esta vez con mas descaro y me atrevo incluso a relamer mis labios cuando la vuelvo a repasar de arriba abajo. Eso hace que me mire de reojo y niegue con la cabeza divertida ante mi provocación. Y así durante todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto. Para mi gusto un recorrido muy corto...

Aparcando la camioneta frente a la casa abandonada que habían elegido para la celebración de esta fiesta clandestina, nos bajamos y observo la que se esta montando. Las casa estaba construida al borde de un lago, por lo que algunas personas estaban en bañador y se me metían en el agua a pesar de que hacia un poco de frió.

Elena se queda rezagada por cerrar el coche y aprovecho que Bonnie y Enzo siguen caminando para esperarla.

\- Yo también se jugar a ese juego, sabes?.-

\- Que juego?. Por las miradas dices?- me hago el tonto.- Perdon si te he incomodado, no era mi intención.- en realidad si que la era.

\- Ya claro...- no parece tomarselo a mal, porque intenta disimular su sonrisa y no lo consigue.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de besarte.- le comunico arrimándome a ella despacio.

\- Yo también, pero no podemos besarnos aquí.- me detiene posando su mano en mi pecho y observa a la gente que pasa por nuestro lado y baja el tono.- Hace poco que terminé con Matt y si sabe que tengo algo contigo irá a por ti.-

\- A mi me igual.-

\- Ya, pero a mi no. Es mejor que pases desapercibido porque cuando vea a Enzo en la fiesta se va enfadar.-

\- Piensas que no he hecho lo correcto al invitarlo?.-

\- Si que has hecho lo correcto.- me apoya, pero no del todo...- Al fin y al cabo es humano y uno de los nuestros, pero Matt no lo entiende y la tiene tomada con él.-

\- Bueno pues tu ex novio va tener que aprender a aguantar a los demás.-

No iba a pasarle ni una a ese rubio de pacotilla.

\- Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas.- que no pida eso...- Promete que no te meterás en ninguna pelea o confrontación.- insiste.- Si quieres convivir entre nosotros no puedes arriesgarte a que te descubran.-

Sus precauciones eran las mías. No deseaba por nada del mundo llevarle la contraria, pero en este caso por mucho que quiera no puedo satisfacerla.

\- Si todo lo que aprecio ...- le retiro inocentemente para atrás una parte de la melena que caía sobre su directo, pero a la vez llamativo escote.- ... se mantiene a salvo, no habrá problema.-

No se contenta del todo con mi respuesta , pero no tuvo derecho a replica ya que Bonnie y Enzo nos llamaron a lo lejos, casi en la entrada de la casa. Yo solté rapidamente su pelo y chisto molesto por no poder hacer lo que verdaderamente me apetece que es besadla.

\- Tú no te apartes de mi lado y seguro que todo irá bien.- recomienda antes que vayamos hasta donde están nuestros amigos.

Ese es mi plan, nunca apartarme de su lado. Y mientras tengo este pensamiento se me adelanta varios pasos y empieza a contonear sensualmente su trasero. Como no, mis ojos fueron flechados hasta ese punto y tuve que tragar saliva un par de veces para recobrar la serenidad y seguirla. Lo hizo a conciencia la muy condenada, porque echó un par vistazo hacia atrás para ver que sus provocaciones surtían efectos.

* * *

Matt fumaba un cigarro con sus colegas en el exterior de la casa. La fiesta le importaba una mierda si no estaba con Elena. Por eso no se enteró de su entrada triunfal con otro chico, que no era otro que su famoso ``primo´´. Pero es que encima la rarita de Bonnie se había traído al pardillo y ,para él lo mas insufrible del mundo por ser solo extranjero, el italiano Enzo. Los rumores no tardaron en llegarle a sus oídos y el cigarro que permanecía entre sus dedos pagó todas las consecuencias de su cabreo.

Los chicos en cambio disfrutaban de la bebidas y la música en un rincón del gran salón. Prácticamente si no fuese por la decoración y los grandes altavoces que cubren casi todo el espacio, la fiesta seria muy cutre ya que sus paredes casi se caían solas y se veia que la vegetación ya iba reclamando su sitio.

\- Oye, donde está Caroline?.- pregunta Bonnie al oído a Elena.

Esta se encoge de hombros y echa un vistazo alrededor. No hay por donde encontrarla y tampoco quería moverse de allí para no exponer mucho a Damon y Enzo. Cuantito que Matt se entere de que está aquí se va a liar y tiene que estar para evitarlo.

\- Te acompaño si quieres, Bonnie.- se ofrece Damon.

Elena se rebota y lo agarra del brazo.

\- No has entendido lo que hemos hablado antes?.-

\- Si, pero necesito ir al baño. O acaso quieres acompañarme?.- propone con una media sonrisilla perversa.

Elena se ruboriza y aunque no responde de primeras y parece que se lo piensa, suelta su brazo y se hace a un lado. Esa proposición indecente era irrechazable, pero tenia que controlar sus instintos mas básicos porque no podia perder su virginidad en el cuarto de baño de una casa abandonada.

\- Volveremos enseguida.- dijo la amiga y ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Elena supuso que si alguien debía quedarse con Enzo era ella. Matt se controlaba algo mas ante su presencia, pero no significaba que lo fuera a echar con un perro si lo ve. Su misión era detenerlo, porque no iba permitir ni una agresión mas.

Por otro lado, Bonnie y Damon se separaron por un momento. Él para ir al baño y ella en busca de su amiga. Acordaron que en cinco minutos se reunirían en la escalera de la entrada y Damon fue puntual, pero Bonnie se retrasaría aun un poquito. Mientra la espera, un run-run suena en el salón y, asomándose para ver que pasaba, un Enzo enloquecido se hacia hueco entre la gente a empujones y corría hacia la salida. Huida de algo o de alguien y descubrió con sus propios ojos que no era otro que Matt Donovan y dos amigos más persiguiéndolo. Damon no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió desparecer de la fiesta con super velocidad para que él fuera el primero en encontrar a Enzo. Si ellos le daban caza antes se armaría una gorda ya que no dejaría que le hiciese nada.

El acobardado Enzo se metió en el frondoso bosque que rodeaba el lugar y buscando como un loco algún escondite para perderles de vista, solo observa que hay una gran oscuridad y solo la luz de la luna le daba algo de visión. Evidentemente con los nervios y pendiente de que no lo cogieran, no sabia para donde había tirado ni la manera de salir de allí. Estaba totalmente perdido y desorientado, pero luego vino lo peor para él cuando al girarse para continuar andando se llevó un gran susto al tropezar de repente con alguien.

\- Joder!.- grita asustado llevándose las manos al pecho.- Que cabrón!. Eres tú!.- le da un golpe aun acojonado por la sorpresa y se relaja al comprobar que es Damon.

\- Que ha pasado?.-

Enzo le pide levantando su dedo indice un momento para recuperar la respiración.

\- Ese imbecil se ha acercado a nosotros y sin mediar palabra se me ha encarado diciéndome un montón de cosas.-

\- Y Elena?.-

\- Gracias a ella he podido escapar. No se que coño se cree ese rubio para tratar así a las personas. No le he hecho nada.- lamenta su mala suerte.

\- Tranquilo. No dejaré que te pase nada.-

Damon los escuchó al fondo y por mucho que Enzo les sacara una distancia bastante grande corriendo y ocultándose en el bosque, el rubio dio con ellos sin problemas.

\- Vaya!. La parejita feliz. Interrumpo algo?.-

Matt se alegró de encontrarse con el vampiro. Le tenia ganas también y esta era la ocasión para desquitarse con ambos.

\- Que quieres Donovan?. Ya me ido de la fiesta.- Enzo le contesta con rabia contenida.

\- Lo que quiero es que desaparezcas de mi pueblo, maldito cobarde de mierda.- da dos pasos hacia ellos amenazante, lo que provoca que Damon cubra a Enzo y se ponga en medio. Un hecho que le produce mucha risa.- Es que lo vas a defender como si fueses su novio?.-

A Damon no le hace tanta gracia y permanece serio y alerta.

\- Déjalo en paz. No te ha hecho nada.-

\- Pues claro que sí!. Los de fuera os creéis que podéis llegar aquí y tener los mismos privilegios que los demás, cuando no habéis hecho nada para merecérselo.-

\- Simplemente porque no queramos pertenecer a la academia y no creemos en esa estúpida lucha ya no tenemos derecho a nada?.- recrimina un envalentonado Enzo.

Ya se estaba hartando del trato recibido y tener a Damon de su lado le daba mas seguridad.

\- Estúpida lucha?.- el rubio se enfurece por momentos.- Cuando veáis a un vampiro y no sepáis ni defenderse, te acordaras de mi, cobarde de mierda..-

Damon estaba en medio, pero eso no le impidió ir a por el chico. De todos modos también le tenia ganas a ese forastero que le ha robado a su novia y como los superaban en numero y en fuerza, o por lo menos eso creía, lanzo su primer golpe. A uno o a otro, a quien diera.

El puño fue para Damon, que ni se molestó en pararlo. Era mejor que le diera a él.

\- Eres un hijo de puta.- Enzo se revela y placa al rubio.

Los amigos fueron con la intención de ayudarlo hasta que de sopeton desaparece uno de ellos por arte de magia. Salvo Damon que no se habían dado cuenta y se estaba recuperando del duro golpe con rapidez, todos pararon con la pelea y se quedaron inmoviles y expectantes.

\- Que coño ha sido eso?.-

\- Donde esta tu amigo Matt?.- pregunta aterrado Enzo.

El crujido de una rama sobre sus cabezas los hace mirar para el cielo y a toda prisa se tienen que apartar al ver que les cae algo encima. Era el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero y parecía que no mostraba señales de vida alguna. Damon se quedó perplejo al comprobar quien era el causante de todo el revuelo y no supo reaccionar sin ser descubierto por los humanos.

\- Mmmmmm, pero que sabrosos estáis.- entre la oscuridad aparece Stefan chupándose los dedos ensangrentados.

\- Un vampiro!.- el otro chico intento correr en la direccion opuesta, pero lo que no sabia es que no tenia escapatoria.

Matt también intentó huir, pero con el mismo resultado. Detuvo a ambos y los intimidó cogiéndolos del cuello.

\- Menudos dos matones. Esperaba que por lo menos el pelele de las gafas saliese corriendo primero.- se refería a Enzo.- Que hago con vosotros?.-

\- Suéltalos!.- le grita Damon.

\- Vamos hermanito, no me vas a decir que te importan estas dos ratas. Hace un momento este ...- aprieta la garganta de Matt.- ... te ha machacado y no has hecho nada por defenderte.-

\- Damon, conoces a este vampiro?.- alucinado y con miedo terrible Enzo no sabe donde meterse.

\- Stefan, suéltalos.- le repite entre dientes e ignora por el momento a su amigo.

La vida de dos personas corrían peligro igual que su estancia en Mistic Falls.

\- Vaaale.- les mira fijamente a los ojos.- Pero antes les tengo que borrar la memoria. No puedo permitir que los humanos se enteren de que estamos entre ellos.-

\- Borrarles qué?.- pregunto Damon intrigado.

\- Hacerles olvidar. Acaso no sabes que podemos jugar con sus mentes?.- pasa del hermano y se centra en las dos presas que tiene agarradas por el cuello.- Vais a olvidar que Damon y sobre todo yo estuvimos aquí.- los mira fijamente a los ojos.- Os peleasteis y el cuatro ojos os dio una paliza. Por eso no podréis presumir ni hablar de lo que ha pasado. Dentro de veinte minutos vuestro amigo despertará. Venid a recogerlo. Entendido?.- les dicta mientras los suelta.

Ambos en un estado hipnótico, asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon de allí sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Ya no tenían miedo de ese vampiro al que acababan de ver como casi mata a uno de los suyos, ya que ese momento no había existido.

Enzo y Damon no creia lo que acababan de presenciar. Uno por estar ante el ser mas mortifero de la tierra y el otro porque no podia asimilar que tuviese el poder de la manipular las mentes humanas.

\- Que les has hecho?.-

\- Callarles las bocas. Si los humanos se enteran de que andamos por sus tierras libremente nos meteremos en otra guerra. Y no tengo ganas de perder un siglo combatiendo en otra más.- dice Stefan harto de tener que explicarselo todo.- Tú también lo puedes hacer. Supongo que por eso has llegado tan lejos, porque sino no entiendo como estas cucarachas no se han dado cuenta de lo que eres.- mira malamente a un asustadizo Enzo.- Bueno... Y que hacemos con este?.-

\- Por favor no me hagas daño.- le pide en un ruego.

\- Y no te lo va hacer Enzo. Tranquilo.- igual que hizo con Matt y sus amigos también se puso entre su hermano y el chico para protegerlo.- Que haces aquí Stefan?.-

\- Has perdido la memoria o es que tienes alzheimer?.- hace una pregunta retorica.- Quedamos con que esta noche te pasarías por el muro y como has faltado a tu palabra he venido yo.-

A Damon se le había pasado. Pensaba asistir, ya que Stefan le advirtió ( por no decir que lo amenazó) con que lo descubriria ante todo el pueblo, pero con la fiesta, los nervios por estar lo mas guapo para Elena y estar pendiente de Enzo se le olvidó por completo.

\- Damon. Que ocurre?. De que lo conoces?-

Stefan se echa a reír ante la pregunta de Enzo.

\- Vamos Damon. Dile quien soy y de paso dile quien eres.-

\- Cállate. No dices que no quieres empezar otra guerra?.- contesta enfurecido Damon. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

\- Ya, pero como hablas de ellos que son tan amistosos, comprensivos y agradables, ¿porque no lo comprobamos?. Mira cuatro ojos...- amaga con acercarse a Enzo, pero Damon pronto le corta el paso.- Tu amigo Damon y yo somos hermanos.-

\- Eso es verdad Damon?.-

No le quedó mas remedio que afirmarlo.

\- Si. Yo...soy un vampiro igual que él.- confiesa escueto, pero sincero.

Enzo se recolocala gafas en el tabique y observa a su amigo horrorizado.

\- Muy bien hermanito. Ahora que lo has reconocido, no te ha entrado hambre?.- con la confianza que siempre trata al hermano, le pasa el brazo por los hombros.- Nos lo comemos?. Seguro que si matas a un humano vuelve tu memoria.- lo anima en un zarandeo.

Pero esas confianzas no iban con Damon. Para él era un completo desconocido y lo empujo para que se alejara.

\- Si le tocas un solo pelo te mato.-

\- Me estas amenazando a mi?.- eso le dolió.- Por defender a un humano?. Estas loco Damon!. No sabes lo que haces.- pierde los estribos y la discusión fue subiéndose de tono.- Tienes una familia que te espera. Responsabilidades con la gente a que le debes lealtad. Y esa gente no son estos humanos.-

\- Me da igual. Ahora esta es mi casa, esta es mi familia.-

\- Que!?.- se lleva las manos a la cabeza.- Si el verdadero Damon te escuchase...- mastica entre dientes.- Mira, vas arrepentirte de lo que estas haciendo cuando vuelvan en esa mollera tan dura que tienes por cabeza todos tus recuerdos. Y entonces si me mataras por no ayudarte a recuperarlos. Además, quien o quienes son tu familia?. El viejo ese de anoche o este cobarde al que tienes que defender de tres idiotas que no sabrán ni leer?. Que más hay, Damon?. Dime que es lo que te retiene aquí?.-

El hermano no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas, pero tampoco hicieron falta. En su particular manera de comportarse se le notaba.

\- Me cago en la puta. Alguien ha encendido tu humanidad.- dice con decepción.- Es una mujer?. Seguro que es una mujer.-

Enzo presenciaba la disputa entre hermano fascinado y acojonado a la vez. Tenia la oportunidad de ver en vivo en directo a unos vampiros enfrentándose, una cosa muy poco común, pero enterarse que uno de ellos se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo en el pueblo y que encima el otro, hermanos encima, quiere comerte, pues no era la mejor manera de pasar la noche.

\- Eso no te importa.- Damon permanecía rígido y listo para el ataque.

\- Si que me importa. Eres mi hermano y lo que te concierne a ti me concierne a mi.- rebaja con esas palabras el enrarecido ambiente.- Déjame que le borre a tu amigo esto. No sabrá que eres un vampiro y no se acordara nada mas de que se deshizo de esos subnormales con facilidad.- le pide que se eche a un lado y deje acercarse a Enzo.

Damon no se mueve de un principio, pero no sabe porque de alguna manera confía en él.

\- Vale.-

Stefan se puso frente a Enzo y haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a Matt y su amigo, le dice que olvide todo lo que ha pasado. La versión seria que dejó en ridículo a Matt y sus colegas cuando se peleó con uno de ellos y lo dejó KO.

Enzo captó el mensaje sin rechistar. La diferencia entre Matt y él, es que el rubio se fue andando tan tranquilo y este salió pitando allí. Eso provocó que Stefan no se quedara del todo conforme con la compulsión, ya que no le pidió que se fuese así, pero tampoco le daría mayor importancia. Su preocupación ahora mismo era la humanidad encendida de su hermano.

\- Y podemos borrarle la memoria a otros vampiros?.- preguntó intrigado Damon.

\- No, bueno sí. Pero eso es otra historia.- se apoya en el árbol mas próximo.- Entre nosotros no podemos, pero somos capaces de entrar en nuestras mentes. Con los humanos es mas fácil. Los puedes manipular de la manera que mas te apetezca. Con solo mirarlos a los ojos, puedes pedirles lo que quieras que lo harán.- explica orgulloso desde su posición.- De todos modos a ti seguramente te los ha borrado una bruja. Son especialistas en freírte el cerebro hasta dejarte tonto. Tú tranquilo, tiene solución.-

\- Si la solución es que vueva contigo a la zona muerta, olvídalo.-

\- Zona muerta?.- levanta escandalizado los brazos.- Ya nos llamas como ellos?. Es tu casa, maldito cabrón.-

Ofendido es poco para describir a Stefan al escuchar como se refiere a ellos. Despreciaban ese nombre que solo usaban los humanos. En cambio Damon estaba mas preocupado de su nuevo poder que del enfado de su hermano, porque cabía la posibilidad de que involuntariamente lo haya utilizado con Elena alguna vez y signifique que haya podido interceder en alguna decisión suya.

\- Pues no volveré.- reitera.- Mi felicidad está aquí.-

\- Arrrgggg!- aprieta los dientes y respira hondo.- Es tu humanidad la que habla por ti, Damon. Por eso sientes que perteneces a este lugar y quieres a su gente, pero es todo una ilusión. Tú no eres para nada así.-

\- A lo mejor llegó la hora de cambiar.-

\- No sabes lo que dices.- niega rendido de tanto insistir.- Nunca serás como ellos, porque para empezar estas muerto. Solo te admiten simplemente porque no saben lo que eres. Cuando se enteren, que crees que pasara?.-

\- Entonces ayudame a recordar. Si como dices odio a los humanos no me costará nada irme contigo cuando los recupere.-

Desgraciadamente lo necesitaba para saber de su pasado y no cometer los mismos errores.

\- Por supuesto. Pensabas que te ibas a librar de mi tan fácilmente?. No lo recuerdas, pero soy igual de testarudo que tú.- se aproxima a su hermano y pone las manos sobre sus hombros.- Vendré cada noche hasta que regreses a casa. Tu verdadera casa.-

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana.- esta vez no rehusa de su contacto, pero tampoco le agrada demasiado. Da un paso para atrás para quitárselo de encima.- Quiero que me cuentes mas cosas sobre mi, pero ahora tengo que irme. Se estará preguntando donde estoy.-

\- Quien?. La persona que te hace feliz?.- entona burlón.

Ignora sus impertinencias y antes de darle la espalda a su hermano pequeño e irse, tiene otra pregunta.

\- Crees que sin querer los he podido manipular para que me dejen estar con ellos?.-

\- Eres un vampiro Salvatore. Si te alimentas como es debido solo el cielo es tu limite. Aunque no te acuerdes de nada, tu cuerpo si tiene memoria y puede utilizar ese poder sin darte cuenta.-

No era lo que quería escuchar y con un malisimo sabor de boca se va de allí. Si alguna vez lo ha utilizado con Elena, todo el cariño, los sentimientos, las caricias, sus besos habían sido una mentira. Porque nadie discute que empezó odiándolo, clavandole una flecha en la cabeza para ser mas concretos, pero entre tanto sueñecito por aquí y tantas peticiones de que lo corresponda ¿habrá acabado por influenciarla de alguna manera?.

Enzo regresó a la fiesta con el corazon que se le iba salir del pecho. Ya en los aparcamientos se sentía fuera de peligro, porque no entendía lo que acababa de pasar y lo único que sabia es que había sobrevivido a dos vampiros que no hubiesen dudado en destriparlo. Pero lo mas raro de todo es que por mucho que quisieron borrarle la mente como a Matt, con él no podieron conseguirlo.

\- Enzo!.- lo llama Elena a su espalda.

Llevando aun el susto en el cuerpo, se sobresalto y sus gafas salieron volando cuando escuchó a la chica.

\- Elena!.- suspira aliviado al verla y agacha para recogerlas.

\- Estas bien?. Matt te alcanzó?.-

\- Si. Me pilló en el bosque y ...- hace una pausa pensándose si contarle o no.

\- Y...?. No lo he visto y tampoco encuentro a Damon.-

\- Yo...- duda y duda hasta la saciedad.

\- Estoy aquí.- aparece saliendo de la oscuridad del bosque.

\- Oh Dios mio...- la chica corre hasta el vampiro y se echa a sus brazos como si llevaran tiempo sin verse.- Donde te has metido?. Estaba preocupada por ti.- rebaja el efusivo abrazo por la presencia de Enzo.

\- Tranquila. Solo estuve buscando a Enzo por los alrededores hasta que lo acabo de ver aquí contigo. Estas bien?.- le pregunta al amigo.

Todo ello mientras evita cruzar miradas con Elena y se retira levemente de ella. Enterarse de su nuevo poder le ha hecho poner una barrera hasta que averigüe si lo vivido con ella es real o simplemente ha sido una farsa.

\- Si. Cuando le he dado una paliza a uno de ellos, a Matt y su amigo se le han quitado las ganas de pelea..- dice lo mismo que le dictó Stefan.

\- En serio?.- se sorprendió Elena y miró rapidamente a Damon. Era imposible que Enzo, un simple empollón pudiera con uno del amigos de Matt y se fuera de rositas. Conoce a su ex novio como la palma de su mano y no es de quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante una pelea.

\- De verdad.- Enzo decide echarle una mano a Damon.- Estamos salvados en este pueblo con ese rubio si tenemos que esperar a que nos defienda. Es un cobarde.- se dio la libertad de criticarlo ya que presuntamente salió vencedor de la pelea.

El chico aun no ha decidido si Damon era bueno o malo. Lo único que tenia claro es que no era un vampiro corriente y que le había salvado el culo un par de veces ya. Eso no lo hace un ser sanguinario que solo le importa alimentarse, por lo que se merece una oportunidad. Eso sí, al mas mínimo peligro de ser devorado no se pensará dos veces en denunciarlo. Tendrá que tener vigilado mas de cerca.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por vuestras review y teorias. XDD. Son lo más.**

 **AH! y vuestra comprensión me anima a seguir con la historia. Os adoro.**

 **MJ.**


	18. Chapter 18

**En este capi alternamos con las perspectivas. Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Pasada la fiesta donde no pudimos disfrutar de la noche como es debido, la cita con Damon tampoco fue del todo lo esperado. Empezó bien con los jueguecitos de miradas frente a nuestros amigos, era emocionante, pero terminó siendo frío y distante cuando volvimos a casa.

Al día siguiente Bonnie me visitó y subió a mi habitación despertándome en el proceso. Y no contenta con eso la muy perra escandalosa enciende la luz de golpe y gruño enfada tapándome con manta. Ella tira fuerte para quitármela, pero pataleo para que me deje en paz. No había dormido bien dándole miles de vueltas al comportamiento de Damon. Sí ni si quiera me dio un beso al despedirnos cuando cada uno tiró para su cuarto. Después se jacta de decir que se muere por besarme el muy mentiroso...

\- Vamos dormilona. Casi es medio día.- se tiende en mi cama.- Como puedes dormir tanto?. Anoche llegamos temprano.-

\- Me acosté tarde.- bajo la sabana asomando la cabeza.

\- Estuviste con Damon?.- se ilusiona Bon y por la cara que le pongo rapidamente le pincho la burbuja.- Que ha pasado?.-

\- Pues eso es lo que quiero saber yo. Estuvo todo el rato callado a la vuelta y muy pensativo cuando nos despedimos en el pasillo.-

\- Igual que ahora. Está cortando madera al lado del establo como un poseso y cuando lo he saludado solo me ha levantado la mano.-

\- Si!?.-

Pasé por alto que también se comportaba raro con ella y no tarde ni un segundo en presentarme en la ventana y correr levemente las cortinas para mirar. Bonnie decía la verdad y Damon partía troncos con el hacha una y otra vez sin descanso. Me pregunto que se le estará pasando por esa cabecita.

\- Tal vez esté confuso con lo que pasó ayer. Tanto que presumimos los humanos de unión, de que somos unos seres buenos, bondadosos, civilizados, sociables y bla, bla, bla... Y luego?. Nos matamos entre nosotros.- critica Bonnie.- Supongo que será una situación contradictoria para él.-

\- Crees que podrá integrarse?.-

Es la cuestion que mas me preocupa ahora mismo. Mi futuro con él depende de eso.

\- Por ahora lo está haciendo bien. Ademas andar a la luz del día le da una gran ventaja para que no sospechen. Pero...- entona inquieta.-... si lo que me contaste anoche ayer es cierto ...-

Al no terminar la frase dejo de observar por la ventana y la miro a ella. Se refería a cuando estuvimos buscando a Damon por toda la fiesta y al no dar con él entré en pánico y le comenté que cabía la posibilidad de que pudiese estar enamorada del vampiro.

\- Que ocurre?. Te parece mal?.-

\- A mi?. Para nada. Hacéis una preciosa pareja y Damon me cae genial. Pero ...- otra vez ese maldito pero.-... has pensado como lo vais hacer?. O sea, el tiempo corre en vuestra contra. Dentro de quince años él seguirá estando igual y tu...-

\- Envejeceré.- ahora soy yo quien le acaba la frase.

Duele pensar que por mucho que construyamos un futuro en común ese escollo siempre estará presente en nuestras vidas. Y cuando ese momento llegue no habrá nada que evite un fatal desenlace.

\- Lo siento. No quiero ser yo quien te baje de la nube, pero tampoco quiero que te des de bruces contra la realidad cuando sea demasiado tarde.-

\- No pasa nada Bon.- regreso a la ventana.- Si que había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero es algo tan lejano que no quiero darle mas importancia. Porque entonces ...- un nudo se forma en mi garganta ante lo que voy a decir.- ...esto no tendría ningun sentido.-

De hecho no lo tiene...

\- Y que es lo que te empuja a seguir?.-

\- No... no lo sé.- dije la verdad, porque sinceramente no tenia idea que es lo que me da fuerzas para continuar con esta locura.- Lo único que sé es que existe algo entre nosotros... algo mas allá que la atracción o la curiosidad por ser distintos. No alcanzo a entender lo que me pasa, pero con él me siento capaz de todo. Me da esperanzas de que nuestra situacion pueda cambiar algún día las cosas y así poder encontrar una solución a lo que en un futuro nos pueda separar.-

\- Vaya... sabia que te gustaba y que ese aura que tiene de vampiro malote llamaba demasiado tu atención, pero jamas pensé que te enamorarías de él.-

\- Ya... ni yo.- reconozco y suspiro hondo al verlo tras el cristal.

Tampoco es un pecado mortal haberse enamorado de un vampiro y mucho menos de uno como él. Es toda inocencia mezclada con una pizca de picardia y que no tenga memoria ayuda a que el interes aumente. Y no hablaré de su atractivo físico, porque entonces no acabo. Aun así debo de añadir que: Como se puede estar tan bueno?.

Concentrado, seguía con su labor ignorando completamente que estaba siendo observado hasta que se detuvo para sacarse la camisa y quedarse solo en vaqueros. Supongo que estaba acalorado ya que agarró la manguera y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro para refrescarse. Un remojo que a mi también me vendría bien en estos momentos, porque a eso me refería cuando hablaba de su físico. Damon no era como los otros chicos de mi edad. A pesar de no ser un humano su cuerpo es el de todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Bien formado, maduro y cuidado. Seguro que en la zona muerta era un Casanova al que no se le resistía ninguna mujer.

\- Elena. Me estas escuchando?.- Bonnie tiene que levantarse de la cama y acercarse a mi para que la atienda.

\- Perdón.- me aparto de la ventana, porque sino no voy a prestarle atencion a mi amiga.- Que decías?.-

\- Que me alegro de que pienses así, pero del dicho al hecho hay un buen trecho.-

Me extraño cuando Bonnie insiste tanto en el tema. Fue ella misma la que me dio alas para que me arriesgara y ahora es la que me las está cortando.

\- Bon, tienes algo contarme?.-

\- Es lo que intentaba comentarte antes de que te cegaras por completo en lo que hay fuera.- me regaña.- Ayer soñé con mi abuela. Nos advertía de que tuviéramos cuidado, que la puerta que habíamos abierto teníamos que cerrarla.- dice confundida.- No se a que puerta se refiere Elena.-

Me quedo alucinada por un momento. Como sabe lo de la puerta?.

\- Tu abuela te ha dicho algo mas?.-

\- Que no confiemos en los vampiros. Solo traen desgracias. No sé tia, yo estoy acojonada porque esta mañana me he levantado con todas las velas encendidas de mi cuarto y casi provoco un incendio. Un poco mas y me achicharro como un pollo.-

\- Y los grimorios?. Te ha hablado de ellos o has averiguado algo?

\- No. Son muchos y casi todos en latín. Tengo que traducirlos.- se desespera.- Y lo que mas me intriga es lo de la puerta. Te acuerdas cuando probamos ese conjuro?.-

\- Si.-

\- Pero no se abrió la puerta. Entonces no entiendo lo que me ha querido decir con eso.-

No quería asustarla mas de lo que estaba, pero se merecía saber la verdad o por lo menos lo que yo creía que había pasado.

\- Tal vez si que funcionó. Aunque no con la puerta que pretendíamos.-

\- De que hablas?.-

\- En el muro se ha abierto una puerta. No me preguntes ni el como ni el porqué, lo único que sé es que fue el día que estuvimos jugando con el librito de tu abuela.-

\- Es por nuestra culpa?.-

\- Supongo. Y si en tus sueños te ha dicho algo es porque lo hicimos nosotras.-

\- Pues tenemos que cerrarla Elena. Si mi abuela está en lo cierto, esa puerta solo nos traerá desgracias..-

\- Y como lo hacemos?.-

\- Necesito el libro con el que lo hicimos. Se lo dejé Damon.-

\- Por qué a él?.-

\- Lee rápido y aprende aun mas rápido. En unos días podría traducirnos esos libros.- lleva razón.- Bajaré a pedírselo.-

\- Espera!.- me adelanto a sus intenciones. Si alguna iba a pedirle algo esa seria yo.- Voy yo!. Y así aprovecho para hablar con él.-

Rápidamente cambio el pijama por unas mallas y una sudadera y recojo mi despeinado cabello en una coleta alta. Esto bastará para impresionarlo.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Fuera del establo descargo la frustracion que tengo cortando madera. Grayson las necesitaba para la barbacoa de esta noche. Gracias a esta tarea procuro mantener la mente ocupada y dejar de pensar en el descubrimiento de mi ultimo poder. Jamas creí que podríamos meternos en los pensamientos de la gente así como así y mucho menos cambiar su libre albedrío. Solo espero no haberlo utilizado con Elena, porque la mas mínima posibilidad de que le haya hecho cambiar de opinión en cualquier cosa relacionado conmigo, lo pone todo en duda. Y sí involuntariamente he ido trasformando su odio en cariño porque ese era mi deseo?.

Una mezcla de rabia y angustia se ceban conmigo y termino por pagarlo con el palo del hacha. Partiendolo en dos, lo lanzo lejos y ahogo el berrinche para que no me escuche nadie. De nada ha servido echarme agua para enfriar estas malditas ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza y lo que hago es simplemente lamentarme de la situacion en vez de arreglar lo que ahora impide que sea completamente feliz con Elena.

Y con su nombre grabado en la mente, parece que la llamo con el pensamiento porque la puerta de la casa se abre y sale al porche con una sudadera de deportes, unas ceñidas mallas y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Baja el par de escalones y camina hasta mi con paso firme.

\- Buenos días.- llega simpática a pesar de estar recién levantada. Hasta con las arrugas de la almohada pegadas en la cara está preciosa. La resplandeciente luz que irradiaba eclipsaba cualquier fallo que pudiese tener. Que para mi es ninguno...

\- Buenas días.- le respondo contento por verla.- Aunque ya casi es la hora de almorzar.-

Suelta una risa nerviosa y agacha la mirada para luego levantarla tímidamente de a poco. Me encanta que me repase de arriba abajo y que se centre más donde enseño mas carne. En mi descubierto y mojado torso. Mierda, no me acordaba que no puedo ir desnudo, o semi desnudo en este caso.

\- Perdón, ya me tapo.- agarro la camisa que había dejado sobre un taburete para ponérmela.

\- No, tranquilo. Mi padre y Jer no están en casa y hace mucha calor.- dejo la camisa donde esta.- Tienes sed?. Te he traído esto.- embobado en su risueña sonrisa no me doy cuenta de que sostiene una botella de agua y me la ofrece.- Supongo que te gustaria beber otra cosa, pero he mirado donde mi padre guarda la sangre y ya no queda.-

\- Ya, ha ido a la clínica a por mas. No pasa nada, esto me valdrá. Gracias.- extiendo la mano para coger la botella e irremediablemente topo con sus dedos.

Fue sentir la calidez de su piel y una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo mi cuerpo. Incluso creo que voy a perder la cabeza y lanzarme sobre ella, porque tengo que dejarme de tonterías como que la he manipulado y centrarme solo en lo que verdaderamente queremos los dos. Pero en el ultimo momento mi juicio toma el rumbo correcto y controlo mis impulsos. Agarro la botella cortando rapidamente con el contacto.

\- Estas bien?.- pregunta algo mas seria.

\- Si.- abro la botella y me la llevo a la boca para beber y así ganar tiempo. Y tú que tal?.-

Y tú que tal!?. No tienes algo mas inteligente que decir?. Stefan tenia razón. La bruja que me ha borrado la memoria también me ha achicharrado el cerebro.

\- Muy bien.- se extraña por mi distante comportamiento. Normal...- Yo venia a pedirte el libro que te prestó Bonnie.-

\- Ahm... Claro. Lo tiene tu padre. Quería echarle una ojeada. Le diré cuando llegue que te devuelva.-

La conversación se volvía cada vez mas tensa cuando había silencios prolongados de por medio. Porque yo intentaba evitar mirarla constantemente a los ojos y, como la sutileza no era mi fuerte, Elena se olió que algo raro pasaba.

\- Que te ocurre?.- pone sus brazos en jarra.

\- No me pasa nada, Elena.-

\- Si que te pasa, pero no me lo quieres contar. Desde anoche que volvimos llevas muy callado.- ahora se cruza de brazos tomando una postura defensiva.

\- De verdad. No es nada...- le repito, pero como sé que va continuar insistiendo hasta que le diga algo más me invento cualquier excusa.- Solo me jode no haber podido ayudar a Enzo y la situación tan denigrante a la que le somete Matt.-

\- Pues se las arregló bien él sólito.-

\- Ya. Pero no debería de ser así.-

\- Lo sé. Deberíamos apoyarnos entre nosotros y más ahora que estamos casi en peligro de extinción. Pero a veces la raza humana puede ser muy cruel incluso con los de su propia especie.-

\- Tendría que haber mas gente como Jer, como tu padre o... como tú.- le saco una tierna sonrisa.

\- No se yo...Si la humanidad entera fuera como nosotros los vampiros acabaríais conquistando el mundo.- comenta bromista mientras se pasa un mechón de su pelo por detrás de la oreja y se aproxima sutilmente. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de atrás del pantalón para ocultar los nervios, no sabe que oigo claramente los latidos de su corazon e incluso el ruido que hace la sangre corriendo por sus venas.- Oye, Bonnie solo se quedará un rato y luego tengo toda la tarde libre. Te apetece hoy ir ese sitio secreto que quieres enseñarme?.- propone ilusionada.

Y aunque me muera por mostrárselo, por ir a cualquier sitio de este mundo con ella, necesito estar cien por cien seguro de que no ejercido ningun poder de persuasión. Pero no se como hacerlo y me da mucho miedo probarlo, porque si resulta que al final puedo manipularla y meterte en su mente, seguramente la habré influenciado de alguna manera con respecto a nosotros y nada de lo que pueda sentir hacia mi será completamente real.

\- No puedo. Tu padre me ha mandado hacer un par de tareas que me llevaran todo el día.- entono seco y serio.

\- Entonces...- se entristece.- No te veo hasta la noche?.-

\- Lo siento.- joder que si lo siento. Odia negarle cualquier cosa que me pida.- Otro día?.- su reacción no se hizo esperar y frunció el ceño disconforme por el plante.- Si me gano a tu padre tal vez nos de permiso para estar juntos. Entiéndelo.-

\- Claro que lo entiendo.- no lo dice muy convencida.- Pero tal vez cuando te ganes al padre, la hija ya no este interesada.- cabreada, amaga con marcharse y la paro antes de que de un paso cogiéndola de la muñeca.

\- Estoy intentado respetar las reglas de tu padre.- no mentía. Esta misma mañana, antes de irse con Jeremy, ya me dejó un par de puntos muy claros que no debo saltarme por la integridad de ...como dijo? Ah sí, de mis pelotas.- Y ya sabes que me cuesta controlar ese tipo de emociones cuando te tengo cerca y no puedo estar contigo. Por eso parto troncos como un loco.-

Me merezco un breve aplauso por esto. Con mis palabras le devuelvo esa expresión risueña de su cara. La que nunca quiero que pierda.

\- Vale...- acepta a regañadientes.- Pero prométeme que después de la cena hablaremos.-

\- Esta noche nada me impedirá estar delante de esa ventana esperando a que la abras.- señalo a su habitación.

Satisfecha, mira a nuestro alrededor como cerciorándose de que no viniese nadie y rapidamente planta sus labios contra los míos es un bonito encuentro de nuestras bocas. Fue un simple casto y breve beso, pero me supo a gloria. Porque incluso separándonos mi mente rehusaba abandonar ese momento. Quiero mas. Y voy a por mas...

\- Lo siento!.- se escapa de mi andando para atrás cuando casi la alcanzo con mis brazos.- Te veo esta noche.- se marcha entre risas.

Mi cuerpo me pide que vaya tras ella, pero como mucho doy un paso y no voy mas allá. Tengo que cerciorarme antes que de que no he utilizado en mi beneficio mi nuevo poder. Si todo va bien esta noche podré hablar con Stefan y él me explicará mas sobre el asunto.

Recojo las maderas que había esparcidas por el suelo y las meto en el establo. Luego, como ya le dije a Elena, hice el par de tareas que me había encomendado Grayson, haciendo tiempo para que la tarde cayera e ir hacia el muro. Al acabar, salgo del establo y me encuentro con la camioneta de Grayson que aparcaba frente a la casa. Él bajaba con cara de cansado y me saludó nada mas verme.

\- Que pasa Damon?. Ya tengo aquí tu comida.- desde su posición me tira al aire una bolsa de sangre que cojo al vuelo.

\- Buen pase.- agradezco y no pierdo el tiempo en abrirla con los dientes y beber de ella.

\- Dentro de dos hora tenemos una barbacoa. Cámbiate y me ayudas, porque soy un desastre con el fuego. Mi mujer era la encargada de encenderla siempre y yo hacia la carne.-

\- Mmmm.- paro un momento para contestarle.- Antes tengo que correr un poco. Siento que con esta sangre tengo demasiada fuerza y necesito desfogar. Pero estaré aquí para ayudarte.-

\- Vale. Pero prométeme que no te acercaras al muro.-

No podía prometer eso, porque era lo que realmente iba hacer. Pero es que tampoco podía decirle la verdad, porque entonces me pediría que no fuese y no podría decirle que no.

\- Solo voy a correr, Grayson. Por cierto...- cambio de tema.- Elena me ha preguntado por el libro de Bonnie. Lo necesita.-

\- Vale, pero aun no he podido descifrar nada de la supuesta cura. En el libro hablan escasamente de ello.-

\- No pasa nada...- no es un asunto que me urge ahora.- Ya se lo pediré otro día.-

\- Le has comentado algo a mi hija?.-

\- No he encontrado el momento adecuado. Aunque quisiera decirle que hay una mínima posibilidad de que pueda ser humano, no quiero ilusionara con algo de lo que no estamos seguro que siga existiendo.

\- Entiendo.- asiente comprensivo.- Pero si me admites un consejo ...- me da una palmada en el brazo.-... si resulta que esa dichosa cura existe y la tomas, que sea porque tú la quieres. No bases tus decisiones en otras personas.-

Se refiere a su hija y al amor que le proceso. Es algo que puede confundirme y me hace pensar... Realmente deseaba ser como ellos?. Por la parte mala lo que voy conociendo es que son egoístas, soberbios y el carácter les pierde. Odio esa parte. Pero lo bueno que tienen lo compensan con creces y no podría estar mas agradecido por todo el cariño que recibo y que me han enseñado a dar...No me importaría convertirme en una persona así.

\- Si ser humano me permite estar al lado de Elena, haré todo lo posible para conseguirlo.- eso si se lo puedo prometer, porque todo lo que la incumbe es lo único que mueve mi mundo ahora mismo.

* * *

 **POV ELENA**

Bonnie se había ido hace media hora después de una tarde muy infructuosa en cuanto a las averiguaciones sobre el antiguo libro de su abuela. No se entendía un carajo y tampoco dimos con el conjuro de la puerta. Parecía que se había evaporado de aquellas paginas.

Como declinó mi invitación a la barbacoa que prepararía esta noche mi padre en el jardin, esperé en mi habitación hasta que avisara para que bajáramos a cenar. Aun no había decidido que ponerme y nada de lo que tenia en el armario me convencía ya que quería ir casual para no levantar sospechas entre los miembros de la familia, pero también atrevida para dejar a Damon con la boca abierta. Porque una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de él es como me mira cada vez que me ve arreglada. Como si no existiese nada alrededor y solo estuviese yo. Solamente yo...

Pero ninguna de esta ropa me sirve, son trapos viejos que nada tiene que ver con la ropa que vestían en antaño o las que había visto en revistas de moda antiguas. Algo mas ceñido, moderno y provocativo. La guerra nos hizo retroceder en todas esas cosas y volvimos a las camisas abrochadas hasta el cuello y faldas por debajo de las rodillas. Como desearia conocer aquellas épocas donde podían vestir como les diera la gana sin importarles el que dirán.

Cuando cierro el armario, me observo en el espejo. El modelito que había escogido era el adecuado para una barbacoa. Un simple suéter y unos vaqueros valdrían, aunque por debajo llevaba un top bien ceñido y la ropa interior a juego por si, como ha prometido antes, sube a mi habitación. Tengo que estar preparada para cualquier cosa...

Cepillo mi larga melena hasta dejarla bien lisa y para terminar pellizco mis pálidas mejillas para darles un poco de color. Dando por fin el Ok a mi aspecto, bajo para la cocina y salgo al jardín donde Jer ayudaba a mi padre a encender la dichosa barbacoa y por la pinta de inexperto que tenían los dos vaticinaba que lo de comer iría para largo...

\- Que hacéis chicos?.-

\- Pues de todo menos encender el fuego.- se queja el enano.

\- Eh!. Esto va a prender de un momento a otro. Lo que ocurre es que el carbón está un poco húmedo, eso es todo.- explica mi desesperado padre.

Jer pone os ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza. Tiene la misma esperanza que yo. Ninguna.

\- Y Damon donde está?.- mis ansias por verle y la necesidad de saber cuando llegaría me superan y tengo que preguntar.

\- Desde cuando te interesa saber donde está ese... Como lo llamabas?... Ah sí, chupa sangre?- responde un Jer sarcástico.

\- Y no me interesa.-

\- A no?. Últimamente os veo muy juntitos.- entona con pitorreo, pero aprovecho que no mira mi padre para darle un capón en la cabeza.- Auuu!. Papá, Elena me ha pegado!.- me acusa.

\- Eres un chivato.-

\- Estaros quietos niños. Los invitados están a punto de llegar y necesito ayuda.-

\- A quien has invitado?.-

\- Yo a Enzo!.- responde mi hermano ilusionado.

\- Y a Ric y Jenna también les he dicho que se pasen. Porque Bonnie no se ha quedado?.-

\- Tenia cosas que hacer.-

\- Que pena. Me hubiese gustado hablar con ella. Está mejor?.-

\- Sí, está muy bien.- por no contarle que ahora se ha convertido en una bruja.

No es que no confiara en que mi padre lo entendiese. Si ha metido a un vampiro en la casa dudo que me ponga pegas por tener una bruja como amiga. Pero Bon me hizo prometer que no diría nada hasta que no supiéramos mas sobre lo que le ocurre. El libro debería tener la clave y explicar en que consiste su nueva condición, pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar e intentar averiguar que pone.

\- Y Caroline?.-

Esa otra que me preocupa...

\- No le he dicho nada porque pensaba que solo seriamos los cuatro.-

\- Ya, pero contra mas gente conozca a Damon, mas fácil le resultará integrarse en el pueblo. Por cierto, ve ha buscarlo para que nos ayude. Con suerte el podrá encender este maldito fuego.- le arrebata la caja de cerillas de las manos a Jer y las tira frustrado.- Estará en el establo supongo.-

Y al fin obtengo la respuesta que quería de un principio.

\- Yo voy contigo.- me dice Jer queriéndose quitar del medio y así no tener que aguantar las malas pulgas de mi padre.

\- No. Tú te quedas a poner la mesa.- le ordena.

\- Jo!.- se cruza de brazos fastidiado.

\- Lo siento.- como venganza a sus comentarios le saco la lengua para chincharlo mas. No es que me gustase ponerme a su altura, pero me sale solo cuando se trata de mi hermano.

Me marcho para el establo en busca de Damon. No lo encuentro allí, asi que doy un rodeo por los limites de la granja con el mismo éxito. No estaba por ningun lado, pero si que me tropecé con alguien en la entrada. Enzo llegaba en su destartalado coche y paró al lado mía.

\- Hola Elena.- saluda mientras se baja.

\- Que pasa Enzo?.-

\- Pues aquí deseando comerme alguna hamburguesa.-

\- Suerte con eso.- me entra la risa.

\- Está... Damon?.-

\- Voy a buscarlo al establo. Entra y le digo que ya has llegado.-

\- En realidad me gustaria hablar contigo Elena.- el temblor en su voz no indicaba que fueran buenas noticias.

\- Claro. Dime.-

\- De quien te quiero hablar es de Damon.-

\- Que ocurre con él?.-

\- No es quien dice ser.-

Oh Dios mio... lo sabe.

\- De que hablas?.-

\- Pues...- le cuesta decirlo.- ... tu `` primo´´ en lo único que no ha mentido es en que viene de muy lejos. En concreto de la otra parte del muro. O sea que es un vampiro.-

Yo no se que cara poner. La intranquilidad y el asombro se me notan, porqué no esperaba que Enzo se diese cuenta de lo que es Damon. Pero como hago ahora para convencerlo de que tenga la boca cerrada?.

\- Estas seguro?.- pregunto por si tiene alguna duda.

\- Por supuesto. Tanto que lo vi con mis propios ojos y casi muero por ello.- gesticula nervioso y camina de una lado a otro.- Anoche no fui yo quien se encargo de Matt y sus amigos.-

\- Fue él?.-

\- Tampoco. Ahí viene lo mas raro.- pongo cada vez mas atencion con el interés de saber que pasó ayer.- Fue otro vampiro que resulta que es su hermano. Un tal Stefan.-escucho el nombre y me entran escalofríos. Ese el motivo por el que estaba tan raro.- Pensé que entre los dos me comerían vivo, de hecho ese Stefan lo sugirió.- aun se refleja el miedo que ha tenido que pasar en su rostro.- Pero entonces Damon me defendió y es cuando lo flipé más. Porqué no se supone que deben beber nuestra sangre hasta dejarnos secos?.- comienza a divagar sin comprender lo ocurrido.

\- Enzo. Enzo!.- lo tengo que llamar por segunda vez para que me mire.- Céntrate. Que pasó?.-

\- Pues Damon lo convenció para que nos dejara marchar.-

\- A Matt y a sus amigos también?. Ellos también lo saben?.-

Madre mia! Si Matt lo sabe ya se lo habrá contado a mi tío y todo Mistic Falls puede estar viniendo para acá en busca de Damon.

\- Si, pero ese Stefan les borró la memoria. Se fueron de los mas campantes como si no hubiesen visto nada.-

\- Perdona?.- no se si he oído bien.- Tienen ese poder?.

\- Al parecer sí. También lo intentó conmigo.-

\- Pero me lo estas contando.-

\- Ya. Eso es lo que no entiendo. En realidad hubiese prefrerido que funcionara para asi olvidarlo todo, pero no puedo. Me hice el tonto para escapar de allí y salvar el pellejo.-

Me quedo sin palabras e intento procesarlo como mejor puedo. Ahora mismo estoy igual o mas confundida que Enzo y no se que decir.

\- Lo siento, Elena. Y sé que es dificil de creer, pero no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados. Tal vez Damon os esté manipulado para que lo dejéis vivir con vosotros. Corréis y corremos todos peligro.-

A lo lejos los faros de una camioneta se asomaban por la carretera e interrumpieron la tensa conversación. Ric y Jenna iban llegando y antes de entretenerme en saludarlos agarro a Enzo de la camisa y lo obligo que me mire fijamente a los ojos.

\- Por favor, cuéntame que hablaron Damon y su hermano.-

\- Lo importante no es eso Elena. Lo importante...-

\- Enzo, dime.- insisto cortantole en plena frase.

No disponía de mucho tiempo ...

\- El otro prácticamente le rogaba a Damon que volviese a la otra parte. Parecían enfadados el uno con el otro porque se amenazaban continuamente. Supongo que así se demuestran el cariño los vampiros. Total, que Stefan le advertía que como no fuera al muro cada noche, vendría a buscarlo.-

\- Vale!.- con eso me bastaba.- Enzo, te prometo que te lo contaré todo, pero ahora tengo que irme.-

\- Pero...A donde vas?.- se pone en medio.

\- Confía en mi. Y por favor no digas nada de esto hasta que vuelva.- le ruego pasando por su lado.

Ya no tuve impedimento y salí corriendo hacia el establo para echarle los amarres a Crow y salir cabalgando a toda prisa hacia el muro. Stefan está empeñado en hacerlo volver, sea con chantajes o incluso obligarlo en contra de su voluntad. Y tal vez peque de ser una egoista de mierda, pero no voy a permitir que me lo quite.

Queda poco para llegar al muro y aunque no ordeno disminuir la velocidad, el caballo se detiene de sopetón y me pego con su cuello al frenar.

\- Auch!.- me doy en la frente.- Que pasa Crow?. Por qué te paras?.-

Parece que me responde cuando relincha y comienza a retroceder. Está nervioso y tiro de las riendas para intentar que recupere el rumbo, pero lo que consigo es todo lo contrario. Se revela poniéndose a dos patas y al no esperarlo caigo sin remedio en el proceso. Solo alcanzo a ver como voy acercándome al suelo y luego todo se vuelve negro...

* * *

 **POV Damon**

El sol casi se ponía cuando regresé aquella puerta en medio de la nada donde había quedado con mi hermano. Llegué temprano, pero es que ya no podía esperar más. Las ansias me comían por dentro y la preocupación de que quepa la posibilidad de perder a Elena mermaban mi ya tocado animo.

\- Hello brother!.-

Mi sádico hermano aparece entre la oscuridad del túnel con sus chulescos andares y con su permanente sonrisa maliciosa. Que necesite de su ayuda no significa que le permita convencerme para que vuelva a la zona muerta, porque eso lo tengo ya decidido. Me quedo aquí, me quedo con Elena.

\- Hola.- yo no cambio mi frío saludo.

Para mi sigue siendo un desconocido.

\- Uhhh que humos...Por si no te acuerdas así es como me saludas tú.-

No estaba para sus ridículos comentarios y voy al grano.

\- Sígueme hablando del control que ejercemos en las mentes humanas.-

\- Estás muy rayado con eso, eh?.- entona divertido, pero a mi no me hace ni puta gracia.- Antes de empezar con la clase...- no se lo toma en serio.- ... he traído a alguien que en circunstancias normales te alegrarías mucho de ver..- se hace a un lado y deja entrever a otra persona que sale del túnel.

Lo reconozco de inmediato y aunque Stefan dice que me pondría contento al verlo, nada de eso pasa y pronto todas mis alarmas se enciende. Es uno de los vampiros que atacaron a Elena el día que la conocí. Mirándome nostálgico, él si se alegra mucho de verme.

\- Estas vivo!.- celebra extendiendo los brazos y viene hacia mi para darme un abrazo que yo rechazo rapidamente.- Tenias razón...- baja los brazos y se dirige a Stefan.- Parece un pobre humano desvalido. Menuda ropa lleva.-

\- Vive en un pueblucho. Que esperabas?.-

De repente y sin venir a cuento comienzan los dos a partirse de risa. Se ríen de mi, de mi apariencia y eso me enfurece hasta querer arrancarles esas cabezas de chorlito que tienen y así hacerle un favor al mundo.

\- Callaos!.- ordeno y guardan silencio de inmediato..- Quien eres?.-

\- Según tú, soy tu mejor amigo. Elijah.- me ofrece su mano en un gesto conciliador.

Recelo de dársela y miro a Stefan.

\- Por qué lo has traído?.-

Mi hermano se encoge de hombro como respuesta y se pone a la misma altura que el tal Elijah.

\- Yo le insistí. Cuando nos dijo hace un par días que estabas vivos no me aguantaba las ganas de venir a verte. Muy chungo lo de la perdida de memoria.-

\- Sí, ahora lo que le va a mi hermano es fingir ser un humano. Si hasta asiste a fiestas de instituto.- comienza otra vez con sus burlas y antes de que empiecen a ridiculizarme otra vez lo cojo del cuello.

Mi fuerza fue asombrosa cuando lo levante del suelo y lo estampé contra el duro muro. Apretando con cada vez mas presión, le dejó un poco de aliento para que pronuncie sus ultimas palabras.

\- Vale, vale...- pronuncia costosamente.- Lo siento.- alza las manos rindiéndose. Como si no lo estuviera estrangulando.

\- Siempre estáis igual.- resopla cansado Elijah.

Aflojo el nudo que había formado mi mano alrededor de su cuello y lo suelto sin realmente desearlo. No estoy para que me tomen el pelo...

\- Como te pones, joder.- con la voz ronca se va recuperando fácilmente.- Era solo una broma.-

\- Dejaros de tonterías ``Salvatore`s´´.- cortó por lo sano el otro.- Vamos a por lo que nos trae hasta aquí.- y me señala.

El tío era coherente, no se andaba con chiquitas y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentí de un principio una conexión especial con él. Según sus palabras es mi mejor amigo, no?.

\- Que queréis?.- pretendo saber sus intenciones.

\- La cuestión aquí hermano, es lo que quieres tú. Quieres pasar medio siglo entre humanos?. Perfecto!. Puedes hacer lo que de la gana. Como siempre.- explica ahora un Stefan implicado.- Pero los tuyos te necesitamos. Yo te necesito!.- exige molesto.

\- Oye, yo paso de vuestros sentimentalismos.- interrumpe Elijah.- Me voy a mear y espero que hayáis terminado con esas mariconadas cuando regrese.-

Se pierde entre los arboles y nos deja a solas. Yo esperé lo suficiente para que estuviese lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera escucharme, mido mis palabras antes de hablar con Stefan.

\- Quien es en realidad?.-

\- Te lo ha dicho. Es tu mejor amigo. Bueno... segundo mejor amigo. Otra larga historia...-

Me encantaria conocerla y no miento al desear saber mas de mi pasado. Pero nada de eso importa cuando esta Elena de por medio. Ella siempre será mi prioridad, y cambio de tema para centrarme en lo que verdaderamente me importa.

\- Vale. Cuéntame mas sobre la compulsión. Es posible que la haya utilizado en mi benéfico sin darme cuenta?.-

\- Es probable.- con su afirmación tira por tierra mis esperanzas. Posando su mano sobre mi hombro, esta vez dejo que me toque y la confianza de a poco va aumentando entre los dos.- Es dificil saberlo. Depende a quien se lo hagas y si lo haces bien. Y para eso te tienes que alimentar en condiciones. Bebes sangre humana?.-

\- Si. Pero existe alguna posibilidad de que no funcione?.- de repente me acuerdo de algo.

\- Tal vez...-

\- El día que te topaste con ese humano en la carretera y lo mataste. Fue porque no os hacia caso.-

\- Espera!. Como sabes eso?.-

\- Os observé desde lejos. Vi como le ordenabas que olvidara y no lo hizo.-

\- Por eso tuve que matarlo.- se excusa ante mis reproches. .- No podía permitir que nos delatara.-

\- Pero no pudiste controla su mente. Por qué?.-

\- Ni puta idea. Fue raro porque nunca me había pasado, pero supongo que estos humanos se traen algo entre manos. Habrán averiguado como oponerse a la compulsión.-

\- Y que hay de la luz del sol?.-

\- Que le pasa?.-

\- Ellos creen que solo salimos en la noche.-

\- Tu lo has dicho. Ellos creen.- levanta su dedo indice enseñando el mismo anillo destartalado que llevo yo en la mía.- Esto nos protege de achicharrarnos. Pero solo está limitado a unos cuantos de nuestra especie.-

Contra mas indago sobre la zona muerta, más curiosidad me produce...

\- De eso los humanos tampoco están enterados.-

\- Y tiene que seguir así. Ellos son el enemigo y contra menos información mejor.

Sigo sin entender esta estúpida guerra y mucho menos esta relativa paz que acordaron. Solo falta la mas mínima chispa para que lo haga todo estallar.

\- Yo no los odio.- le comunico para que no cuente conmigo.

\- Pero los odiabas. No te acuerdas, pero este lado te provocaba nauseas. Que te mandaran a este punto del mapa fue un infierno para ti.-

Demasiadas cosas para procesarlas todas en el momento. La verdad es que sufría cada vez que me contaban como era en el pasado y estaba harto de que describieran a un ser con el que no me identifico en absoluto.

\- Vale.- no me salen otras palabras para expresar lo confuso que me siento. Todo se complica por momentos...

\- Dime una cosa hermanito. Es una mujer lo que te ata a esta aldea de mierda?.-

\- Por qué tiene que ser una mujer?.-

\- Porque espero que no sea por un chico.-

\- No!.- niego rapidamente.- A mi me gustan mucho las mujeres.- lo dejo claro de inmediato.- Pero podría ser por otras personas.- intento que aleje el pensamiento de que haya una chica de por medio.

No puede saber de la existencia de Elena, porque no me fío un pelo de que la utilice contra mi.

\- Déjate de rollos. Te conozco Damon y nadie te enciende la humanidad si no es una mujer. Lo que tienen entre las piernas te vuelve loco. Bueno, la verdad es que nos vuelve loco a todos.- reconoce soltando una floja carcajada.

\- No es por una chica.- vuelvo a repetir por segunda vez.- Vivo con una familia en Mistic Falls y no quiero causarles daño alguno después de lo bien que me han tratado.-

Que no insista más porque es la única información que le voy a proporcionar.

\- Estas seguro de que no hay una mujer?.- no me cree y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que mire a mi espalda.

Al girarme mis mayores temores se hicieron realidad al ver como Elijah había vuelto y no venia solo. Sostenía por detrás a Elena y con una mano le tapaba la boca para que no gritara mientras que con la otra rodea su alargado y delicado cuello. Inmediatamente me pongo en guardia al ver como sangraba por un corte en la frente y solo con el olor de su sangre noto como mi ser comienza a transformarse en esa bestia que me cuesta dominar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**POV DAMON**

\- Mirar que caramelito me acabo de encontrar dando un paseo.- dice Elijah olisqueando el pelo a Elena.

La tenia apresada por atrás, tapándole la boca y agarrando su cuello. Su rostro se fue trasformando en el monstruo que es y supe de inmediato cual era su intención. Morderla!. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo fui hacia ellos.

\- Suéltala!.- voy a matarlo...

\- Venga Damon!. Seguro que un poco de diversión te devolverá la memoria.-

Prácticamente no lo escucho y solo me centro en atacar cuando libera su cuello para rodearla por la cintura. En un parpadeo casi los alcanzo hasta que siento como me echan a un lado cayendo al duro suelo.

\- Tranquilo hermanito.- es Stefan el que me empuja.

También lo mataré a él por entrometerse.

\- Si le hacéis algo os prometo...- me levanto rapidamente.- ... que viviréis una eternidad de sufrimiento.-

Mi amenaza surte efecto cuando ambos se quedan serios y se miran. O eso creia porque luego empezaron a reirse y me irritaron de nuevo.

\- Ahora si que te pareces al verdadero Damon.- comenta Elijah balanceando a Elena cuando se intenta resistir.

Pero Elijah es mucho mas fuerte y la tiene inmovilizada. Así que fui a por Stefan para quitarme de en medio el primer escollo y lo plaqué hasta revolcarnos por el suelo en un intercambio de golpes e insultos que durarían al menos unos minutos. Lo suficiente para que las fuerzas me abandonen y salga perdedor en la pelea.

\- Basta ya!.- se pone en pie sacudiéndose la tierra de los pantalones .- Que tiene de especial esta niña para que te pongas en contra de nosotros?.- espeta cabreado y se acerca a ellos.

Yo sigo tirado en el suelo y no me puedo mover por un dolor en el costado.

\- A ver palomita...- le susurra Elijah a Elena al oído.- ...no grites y tendremos la fiesta en paz, ok?.- le retira con cuidado la mano de la boca.

Los ojos de Elena son el fiel reflejo del miedo, pero obedece a lo que se le pide y esta vez es Stefan quien se pone frente a ella y a una distancia prudencial la examina concienzudamente.

\- No le hagáis nada!.- grito y voy arrastrándome lentamente hasta su posición.

Me hundo en la miseria al no poder estar en plenas condiciones para defendedla.

\- Que pesao!. Solo quiero conocer a la culpable de que mi hermano prefiera pasar tiempo entre humanos en vez de estar con los de su misma especie.- me dice para luego volver a ella.- Perdona los modales de mi amigo Eijah. A veces le pierden sus instintos. Yo soy Stefan. Un placer.-

Se presenta muy educado y le tiende la mano. Elena en cambio permanece tensa y no se plantea para nada estrechársela. Por lo que él se cansa y la baja.

\- Vale. No me quieres decir tu nombre. Tal vez si te obligo a que me lo digas...- clava sus ojos en los de ella.- Dime como te llamas guapa.-

Le pide por segunda vez empleando la compulsión y eso es lo que me hace ganar fuerzas para ponerme en pie y enfrentarlos de nuevo. No voy a permitir que manejen a Elena a su antojo.

\- Vete a la mierda!.-

La respuesta de ella y que luego lo escupiera fue lo que hicieron detenerme en el proposito de arrancarles el corazon. No le ha hecho caso a Stefan y este se asombra de ver como una simple niña se opone a sus ordenes.

\- O tiene un nombre muy extraño o no puedes obligarla, Stefan.- se mete con él Elijah.

\- Cállate gilipollas!.- le contesta ofuscado y vuelve a centrarse en Elena.- Que me digas ahora mismo como te llamas.- le manda cogiéndola de los brazos e intensificando aun mas la mirada.

\- Pensaba que teníais un super oído, pero al parecer acabo de conocer al primer vampiro sordo.- suelta con chulería y muchísima valentía.

Por lo pronto a mi me deja con la boca abierta. No porque no conozca ya ese carácter, sino porque se atreva a enfrentarse a un ser que no dudaría en rebanarle el cuello a la más mínima oportunidad. Es una mujer que no se amedrenta ante nadie, aunque se muera de miedo por dentro.

\- Uhhhh!. Jojojojo.- carcajea Elijah llevándose las manos a la barriga.

Que demonios!. Hasta a mi me saca una sonrisa. Solamente ver a Stefan humillado y sin capacidad de reacción ante una humana, lo que mas detesta, es para dar las gracias por existir.

\- En otra ocasión no saldrías con vida de esta.- dice en forma de advertencia y se limpia la cara con la manga de la chaqueta..- Pero tienes agallas muñeca y eso me gusta.- no se lo toma a malas y se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar.- Ve con tu príncipe azul.-

Elena en vez salir despavorida en la dirección contraria y salir del peligro al que se expone, prefiere correr hacia donde le ha indicado Stefan, que es el camino hacia mi. Yo la recibo estrechándola entre mis brazos y la protejo con mi cuerpo interponiendome entre ella y los otros dos. No volverán a tocarla...

\- Estas bien?.- la reviso de arriba abajo por si ese imbecil le ha hecho algo.

Ella asiente repetidamente muy nerviosa.

\- Oooohhh, que escena tan tierna.- ironiza Elijah.- Habías visto a tu hermano tan amariconado por una mujer alguna vez?.-

Creí que Stefan le seguiria la broma, pero solo se limitó a observarnos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cuantas veces te he dicho que en boca cerrada no entran moscas?.- se enfurece con Elijah. Por lo que veo ellos no son tan amigos.- Supongo que ahí tienes la respuesta a tu principal pregunta.- se dirige ahora a mi.- Con tu novia humana no funciona.-

A mi ya me importaba todo una mierda. Solo quería sacar a Elena de aquí y ponerla a salvo. Ella aferrada a mi camisa temblaba como la gelatina y la presioné más contra mi cuerpo para trasmitirle que no le pasará nada malo.

\- Os podéis ir.- ordena con firmeza un recto Stefan. Nada comparado con el por culero niñato de hace unos instantes.- Pero asegúrate de que tu humana no les cuenta a los suyos que estamos por aquí o me veré en la obligación de ...-

\- Venga ya Stefan!.- protesta Elijah.- Los vas a dejar ir?. Ahora que me lo estaba pasando bien?.-

\- No diré nada.- se adelanta ella a mi respuesta.

\- Pero mañana te quiero ver aquí como hemos acordado. Y esta vez ven solo.- me manda ignorando las quejas del otro.

No pierdo el tiempo y me dispongo a desaparecer con mi super velocidad. Alzo a Elena en volandas y ella rodea mi cuello con fuerzas a sabiendas de que la utilizaría. Sin mirar atrás, corrí lo mas lejos de Stefan y Elijah para que no nos alcanzaran. Los dos están como una puta cabra y no me fiaba de que cambiaran de opinión.

* * *

Stefan y Elijah se quedaron unos segundos mas en la puerta del muro después de que Damon salieran pitando con Elena. El pequeño de los Salvatore no se movía, tampoco hablaba, era como si estuviese atando cabos en su mente y Elijah se cansó de su mutismo.

\- No entiendo como lo has dejado irse así como así.-

\- Ya lo has visto. No quiere venirse.-

\- Esta obcecado con esa zorrita, pero se le pasará.- dice como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

\- Ahora tiene la humanidad encendida.-

\- Por qué no tiene memoria, pero cuando la recupere, plufff!, volverá a ser el Damon de siempre.-

\- Lo sé. Creo que conozco mejor a mi hermano que tú.- espeta ofendido.- Lo que me preocupa ahora es porqué no he podido obligara a esa niñata. Algo pasa.-

\- Estos humanos se traen algo entre manos.-

\- Te has fijado en el collar que llevaba?.-

\- Lo siento, estaba mas pendiente de su carótida.- suelta una risa.

\- Presta atención, imbecil.- en realidad Stefan y Elijah no se llevaban del todo bien, solo se aguantaban por que tenían algo en común. Una lealtad incondicional a Damon.- Ese collar no te resulta familiar?.-

Elijah se pone a pensar e inmediatamente cae en la cuenta.

\- Joder!. Ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo.-

\- De qué?.-

\- Ella es la humana que encontramos con un niño el día que desapareció Damon. Recuerdo sus malas pulgas...-

\- Lo que os dejó KO a Kol y a ti fue una humana adolescente?.- se parte de risa.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Lo que nos dejó inconsciente no fue ella. La tenia tumbada boca abajo en el suelo y prácticamente maniatada.-

\- Y como explicas que os partieron el cuello y luego os encontrasteis a Mason con el corazon sacado?.-

\- Tuvo que ser Damon con la memoria ya borrada. Ese día que desapareció estábamos en la zona viva porque nos mandó él.-

\- Para que?.-

\- Buscábamos a alguien.- fue escueto y misterioso en su respuesta - Pero él se quedó en la otra parte. No vino con nosotros.-

\- Estas diciendo que mi hermano fue quien os atacó y mató a Mason?.- se rehusaba a creerlo.- Eso es imposible. Con memoria o no, él nunca iría en contra de los de su propia especie.-

\- Ya lo has visto. Parece uno mas de ellos y reniega de nosotros. Incluso hubiese cumplido encantado sus amenazas si hubiese estado en plena facultades. Ademas una cría como ella no puede con tres vampiros.- se defiende.

\- Tal vez si fuese humana no, pero una si fuese una bruja sí.-

\- De verdad piensas que ese saquito de huesos es una poderosa bruja?.- pregunta desconcertado.- Si no tendrá ni la mayoría de edad.

\- Supongo que ya lo iremos viendo.-

Stefan sentía que en aquella muchacha respondona había un trasfondo que intentaría descubrir. No poder manipularla y ese collar que le colgaba de su fino cuello le provocaron un gran interés y si resulta cierto que es una bruja, ella podrá devolverle los recuerdos a Damon.

Damon y Elena llegan en menos de un parpadeo a la entrada de la granja. Soltándola en el suelo con delicadeza, se fija concienzudamente en cada parte de su pequeña anatomía para comprobar que no está herida. Ella en cambio no abriría los ojos hasta sentir que pisaba tierra firme.

\- Ya estamos en casa. Dime que estas bien, por favor.- pregunta desesperado.

Por fin abre los parpados y suelta de Damon para mirar a su alrededor.

\- Debemos regresar!.- camina en la direccion por la que han vuelto.

\- Que!?. Nooo, es peligroso.- se opone él.

\- Crow se ha quedado allí. Cuando desperté en brazos de ese asqueroso ya no lo vi por ningun lado. Seguro que está perdido y no sabe como volver.-

\- Tranquila. Yo lo encontraré, pero tendrá que ser mañana. Esos dos aun pueden estar merodeando y no voy a arriesgarme a tener otro enfrentamiento con ellos. Estoy muy débil y no puedo defenderte.- reconoce abochornado.- Además, tu padre nos espera para la barbacoa.-

\- Es verdad!- con todo el ajetreo ni se acordaba.- Vale. Mañana iremos a buscarlo. Y por lo que respecta a mi padre es mejor que no se entere por ahora de lo que ha pasado o me tiraré toda mi vida castigada.- implora antes de fijarse en lo maltrecho que estaba Damon. Sucio de arriba abajo, la tierra de aquel bosque aun se pegaba a sus pantalones y sangraba un poco por el filo de su labio.- Oh Dios mio, estas bien?.-

\- Sí.- mentía. Le dolía el costado por el rodillazo a traición que recibió de Stefan. No se curaba, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia.- Que hacías en el muro Elena?.-

\- Fui a buscarte.-

\- Como sabias que estaría allí?.-

\- Enzo me lo dijo.-

\- Que?. Enzo?. Como lo ha sabido?.-

\- Por qué no le borrasteis la memoria. Recuerda todo lo que pasó ayer.-

Damon se queda blanco.

\- Entonces... tampoco a Matt y a sus amigos!.- se alarma.- Stefan tambien se lo hizo.-

\- Tranquilo. Según Enzo con ellos sí resultó.-

Aun así Damon no encuentra la calma. Enzo sabe que es un vampiro y puede hablar. Que se supone que tiene que hacer ahora?.

\- No entiendo porque Stefan si pudo obligar a Matt y no a Enzo y a ti.-

Pero ella no tenia contestación a sus dudas, porque estaba igual de perdida que él en ese tema. Ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de ese poder.

\- Damon...- quiso dejar ese asunto para despues. Ahora queria abordar otro problema que le preocupaba más.- Quien ese vampiro con el que estaba tu hermano?.-

\- Es Elijah.-

\- Es él, verdad?.-

Damon asiente cavizbajo entendiendo a lo que se refiere.

\- Es uno de los que te atacaron.-

\- Y qué lugar ocupa en tu vida?.-

\- Según Stefan es ...- hace una pausa antes de seguir. Tal vez lo que diga a continuación no lo dejará bien parado.- ...mi mejor amigo.-

Efectivamente sus peores temores se hicieron realidad y Elena reacciona dando un paso para atrás, mirándolo con recelo. Una mirada que lo mata lentamente...

\- Elena...- extiende brazo para alcanzarla.

\- Estabas con ellos esa noche.- lo acusa sin llegar asimilarlo.

\- Es probable.- se pone de nuevo en frente acortando la separación.- Pero por suerte, y algún día le daré las gracias por ello, alguien borró el ser que fui y me dio una oportunidad para vivir. Porque yo no estoy muerto como ellos.-

\- Y que quieren de ti?. Que vuelvas?.-

\- Si.- afirma harto de las presiones.- Están muy empecinados. No paran de decirme que me necesitan.-

Por mucho que Elena quisiera encadenarlo al establo para que no se fuera, el vampiro era libre de regresar con los suyos y su familia. Le dolía en alma ser ella quien lo plantee, pero tal vez su egoísmo ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.

\- Quizás sea lo mejor. Algún día tienes que recuperar tus recuerdos, quieras o no. Necesitas a los tuyos y estas en el derecho de volver a tu casa.-

\- No Elena, no me hagas esto otra vez.- pide exasperado.- Al que necesitan es al Damon de antes. Quien soy ahora no concibe la idea de vivir en su mundo. - atrapa sus manos.- Escúchame...Yo no lamento perder la memoria si eso es lo que me ha traído hasta ti. Te quiero Elena y quiero estar aquí contigo, con Jeremy, con tu padre... Esta es mi casa y donde está toda mi felicidad.-

Si la chica ya alucinaba por la noche tan movidita que estaba teniendo, la declaración de Damon fue ya el culmen. Él seguía estando seguro de sus sentimientos y se mantenía firmemente ante los inconvenientes, por lo que lucharía por ella hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias. Por qué no hacer lo mismo y olvidarse del un infinito mundo que los distancia para ser feliz?.

\- Damon, yo...-

Cuando fue corresponderle con las mismas palabras, la puerta de la casa se abre cortando tan esperado momento. Con un gruñido tuvo que ahogar su frustración y chistó al ver quien era el culpable de tan inoportuna interrupción.

\- Pero si estáis aquí!. - celebra Jeremy.- Que os ha pasado?.- pregunta extrañado al verlos sucios.- Estáis hecho mierda.-

\- Esa boca renacuajo!.- reprocha su hermana.

\- Que pasa colega?.- le pone el puño Damon.

\- Me han mandado a buscaros.- se lo choca.- Pero deberíais cambiaros.-

\- Cinco minutos y vamos.- pide ella. Tenia una cosa muy importante que decirle a Damon.

\- Pues no va ser posible.- apremia.- Por fin han encendido la barbacoa, la comida ya está en la mesa y tengo hambre. Vamos!.-

Agarra a Damon y lo acompaña a su habitacion para ayudarlo. A Elena no le queda otra que seguirlos y dejar la conversación para luego.

Una vez cambiados, salen al jardín y Jeremy anuncia que los dos ya regresaron. Con los pocos invitados congregados entorno a la barbacoa y esperándolos para empezar a comer, uno de ellos se muestra especialmente nervioso cuando ve venir a Damon. Enzo no sabia si salir corriendo, esconderse o delatarlo y entre todos reducirlo para capturarlo. Pero antes de que hiciese algún movimiento en contra del vampiro Elena se le acerca hasta estar en frente y lo coge de la muñeca para retirarse un poco del tumulto.

\- Que haces con él?. Te ha lavado el cerebro, verdad?.-

\- Escucha Enzo. Ya sabia lo que era Damon.-

\- Oh dios mio... Como...?. Tu padre y Jer lo saben?.-

\- Shhhhh.- le pega un tirón en el brazo para que baje la voz.- Si lo saben, pero Ric y Jenna no. Damon nos salvó la vida a Jer y a mi y ahora mi padre lo deja vivir con nosotros porque se sintió en deuda con él.- le explica resumidamente.- Aparte, nos está ayudando.-

\- Ayudando a qué?.-

\- A encontrar a mi madre.-

\- Pero es un vampiro. No se puede confiar en ellos.-

\- Te aseguro que de este sí.- dirige sus ojos hacia Damon que los observa a lo lejos.

Este había estado saludando a Ric en un efusivo abrazo y Jenna con un simple gesto frío con la mano. Luego se centró en como Elena apartó a Enzo del grupo y se puso hablar con él. Cuando quiso poner su super oído ya la conversación estaba prácticamente acaba y solo alcanzó a escuchar...

 _\- Por favor. Te lo contaremos todo mas adelante, pero no se lo digas a nadie.-_

 _\- Vale.- acepta Enzo.- Pero pídele que no me coma, te lo ruego.-_

A Damon le hizo gracia y soltó un risa.

\- De que te ríes?.- preguntó Jer que estaba a su lado.

\- Eh!.- tuvo que abandonar la otra charla para atender a la suya.- De nada.-

\- Hombre Damon!.- Grayson aparece desde la cocina con una bandeja de carne ya hecha.- Si llego a esperarte para que me ayudes a encender el fuego nos hubiésemos muerto de hambre.- reprocha en broma.

\- Lo siento. Se me hizo tarde.-

\- Tranquilo. Ric me ha echado un cable.-

\- Di que la encendido yo solito.- le rectifica el amigo entre risas.

\- Como sea. A comer!.- anuncia y todos se aproximan a la bandeja para coger un trozo.

También Elena y Enzo, que venia mas convencido de que el vampiro no le arrancaría la cabeza allí mismo.

\- Hola Damon.- lo saluda con toda naturalidad aunque por dentro se muera de los nervios..

\- Enzo. Que tal?.- pone el puño como le enseño él, pero esta vez el chico se quedó mirando por un segundo.

Hasta que por fin reaccionó y se lo chocó. La verdad es que para él relacionarse con vampiros era toda una novedad y no pudo disimular su asombro por mucho que lo intentaba.

Los humanos comieron y bebieron hasta saciarse. No fue el caso de Damon que esperaba su ración de sangre urgentemente. El costado le dolía a rabiar y sin alimentarse no podría curarse. Menos mal que la barbacoa ya estaba por concluir y nada mas irse los tres invitados, Grayson le ofreció una bolsa.

\- Gracias!.- la agarró como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Ambos se habían quedado solos en el salón de la casa. Jer y Elena se habían ido a sus cuartos respectivamente y el hombre esperaba a que Damon terminase de beber para darle las buenas noches.

\- Bueno muchacho...- bosteza cansado.- Estoy contento porque te integres tan bien entre nosotros.- reconoce orgulloso golpeándolo amistosamente en el pecho.- Hasta mañana.-

Inmediatamente al irse Grayson a encerrarse como hace cada noche en su despacho, Damon recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Elena. Y asegurandose unos minutos después de que todo estuviese en calma, fue a cumplir con lo pactado. Se presentó en menos de lo que canta un gallo frente a la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Ha dicho que me quiere!?. Sí, sí... lo he escuchado perfectamente. Dios mio... me quiere! Y yo creo que también lo quiero a él porque estaba totalmente dispuesta a contestarle lo mismo. Es una locura?. Por supuesto que lo es!. Somos dos polos opuestos destinados al fracaso. Pero acaso la vida no es una hermosa locura?.

Subo a mi cuarto y me apoyo sobre la puerta para procesar lo acontecido en estas ultimas cuatro horas. No alcanzaba a aclararme entre tanta información y la cabeza amenazaba por explotarme de un momento a otro. Muchos frentes abiertos para enfrentarlos todos de una tacada.

Que es eso de que los vampiros pueden meterse en nuestras mentes o hacernos cambiar de opinión simplemente con ordenarlo?. Bueno, no en el caso de Enzo y mio ya que por lo visto lo han utilizado y con ninguno ha tenido su efecto. A que será debido?. Y hasta que limite pueden alcanzar sus poderes?

Las miles de preguntas que tengo pronto obtendrán su respuesta ya que escucho un par de toques en el cristal de la ventana. Era Damon y el corazon me dio un vuelco. Al fin podríamos hablar tranquilamente de esta situación sin temor a ser interrumpidos. Retiro la cortina y me doy prisa en abrirle.

\- Hola!.- lo saludo emocionada, pero con algo de recelo. Antes de que ganen mis ansias por besarle, quiero saber que ocurre.

\- Estoy aquí como te prometí. Si aun quieres verme.-

\- Por supuesto.- ni loca lo dejaba ir ahora mismo.- Pasa, por favor.- me hago a un lado y que esté dentro de mi habitacion hace que la sangre se me baje de la cabeza a la zona mas sensible de mi cuerpo y comiencen los sofocos.

\- Elena...- empieza y como no sabe que decir mete las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar los nervios. Es un consuelo que él también lo esté.- ... necesito contarte tantas cosas...- levantó la mirada que tenia pegada al suelo.- Y sobre todo disculparme por cualquier daño que te hayan hecho esos desgraciados.- saca una mano del pantalón para posarla en mi mejilla.

\- No es culpa tuya que tengas por hermano y amigo a unos psicópatas.-

\- De todos modos... lo siento. Siento no haberte dicho que Stefan venia cada noche o... lo de mi nuevo poder. Créeme Elena, no sabia nada de que pudiese hacer eso.-

\- Te creo.- con esas contundentes palabras hago que se relaje y vislumbre esa media sonrisa que me vuelve loca.- Por eso estabas así de raro?.-

\- Tenia miedo de haber cambiado algo en ti. Si te hubiese obligado hacer algo que no querías, yo...- se viene abajo de nuevo y soy yo ahora quien le toca la mejilla.

\- Pero no me has obligado a nada. Ese poder no funciona conmigo.- comento quitandole hierro al asunto.

Aunque sí que tenia mucha importancia. Que puedan meterse en la mente humana era un gran problema para mi especie. Con ese poder no tendrian rival y nos derrotarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De hecho, actualmente lo pueden hacer porque son mas fuertes y obviamente ya no pueden morir porque ya están muertos. Pero entonces... que les impide borrarnos del mapa y adueñarse del mundo?.

\- No quiero pensar ni por un segundo que lo que sientes por mi no es real y que todo lo he provocado yo.- vuelve con lo mismo y no consigo convencerlo.

\- Y es real. Créeme ahora tú a mi.- insisto para que no le quepa ninguna duda de que lo nuestro es verdadero.- Créeme que aunque la compulsión de tu hermano hubiese funcionado no significa que tú la hayas utilizado conmigo.- noto como rebaja la presión en mi pecho y ya no puedo parar.- Créeme, porque te aseguro que ese no es el motivo por el que estoy enamorada de ti. Y créeme cuando te digo que nadie me ha obligado sentir esto.- concluyo sin creerme yo misma haber dicho lo que acabo de decir...

De pronto en el rostro de Damon desaparece ese temor y vuelve la ilusión. Mi declaración provoca que pase su mano por mi espalda para acercarme a él quedando tan cerca que cada uno respirábamos el aliento del otro. Me va besar y cierro los ojos esperando que su boca tope con la mía. Nada mas sentir la calidez de sus labios tiré de su camisa para pegarlo más a mi. Nuestras lenguas bailaban en una danza sin fin y solo la maldita costumbre de respirar corta con tan apasionado beso.

\- Te creo...- comenta con la voz entre cortada y la felicidad se aloja en su mirada.

\- Yo tambien te quiero, Damon.- doy una bocanada de aire y regreso al paraíso de sus labios.

Nuestro contacto hace que se me estremezca todo el cuerpo y otra vez pierda el compás de la respiración y casi me ahogue. Este hombre consume todas mis fuerzas y me deja exhausta.

\- No sabes las ganas que tenia de escuchar esas palabras.-

Yo estoy inmóvil, hipnotizada en su oscura belleza y la sensual expectación de lo que se avecina provoca que una corriente fluya y me tiemblen las piernas nada mas pensarlo.

\- Te apetece quedarte?.-

Eh?. O sea, estas cagada de miedo porque hoy puedes perder tu virginidad y le ofreces quedarse a pasar la noche. No, definitivamente mi cerebro y mi cuerpo van cada uno por su lado. Cero comunicación...

\- Me encantaria.- observa la cama.- Pero tu padre puede pillarnos y entrar de un momento a otro.-

\- Solo vamos a dormir.- bien Elena, buena excusa.- Solo tendrías que afinar tu oído. Y si viene a este cuarto o al tuyo puedes salir corriendo con tu super velocidad. Eres muy rápido.-

Magnifica idea. Imaginariamente me doy dos palmaditas en el hombro. Realmente no deseaba despedirme de él, pero tampoco quería acostarme con él. Difícil tesitura y lo de dormir era un intermedio entre esas dos cosas.

\- Esta bien.-

Acepta igual de contento y me relajo al ver que no tiene unas altas expectativas. Si voy a entregarme a él como deseo, no será en mi habitacion donde mi familia esta durmiendo a unos metros de distancia. Quiero que sea especial, una experiencia que no olvide nunca y este no es el momento ni lugar.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Miles de gracias por las review. Os lo he dicho alguna vez? XD**

 **Esta vez he puesto todo de mi parte para actualizar antes ( ultimamente estoy mas inspirada tb). Espero seguir con esta dinámica. Para el proximo capi empieza ya la acción ( casi en todos los sentidos :P ). Ya veremos en que lado acabamos... XDD.**

 **Lo dicho: GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ!**

 **BSS. MJ**


	20. Chapter 20

**Aviso +18!**

 **POV ELENA**

 _En mi habitación y tumbados sobre el colchón no pudimos reprimir los magreos constantes que nos procesábamos.. Estaba fritita por que me tomara de una puñetera vez, pero al parecer él seguía en sus trece de que me merecía algo mejor que perder la virginidad con un vampiro y esa tontería de que lo tiene prohibido._

 _\- Debería irme y dejar que descanses._

 _¿Pero quien en su sano juicio se quedaría dormido después de esto?. Parecíamos dos pulpos que se querían comer entre sí y la temperatura fue aumentando en nuestros cuerpos._

 _\- Estas loco?. Tú no te mueves de aquí.- me subo encima y apreso sus muñecas la altura de la cabeza._

 _\- Me lo estas poniendo muy dificil Elena.-_

 _Eso es lo que pretendía. Que termine por resistirse a mis encantos._

 _\- Porque tú no quieres...- le echo las culpas.- Sabes que deseo ser tuya. Para siempre.- susurro aproximandome a su cara y rozando la comisura de mis labios contra los suyos._

 _Soltando sus muñecas, me yergo para sacarme e_ _l camisón y quedarme desnuda de cintura para arriba. La visión de mis pechos hacen que sus azulados ojos ardan ._

 _\- Eres...preciosa.- con ambas manos agarra delicadamente mis tetas y se levanta hacia mi para plantarme un tierno beso.- Y seria todo un placer para mi desvirgarte, pero es algo que no puedo hacer.- me rechaza de nuevo y, casi estoy por salirme de encima, cuando abandona mis tetas y es él quien agarrar ahora mis muñecas. -Sin embargo...- su sonrisa maliciosa me dice que tiene pensado algo.- ... ya sabes que hay muchas maneras de divertirnos sin sexo de por medio.-_

 _\- Ya...- recuerdo el otro día en el bosque.- Pero no se como hacerte disfrutar a ti.- confieso la poca cultura que manejo en la cama._

 _\- Estoy seguro que de que podrás sorprenderme.- se echa para atrás flexionando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza._

 _De horcajadas sobre él, no sabia como proceder al siguiente paso. Es la primera vez que me deja la responsabilidad de empezar a mi y me convierto rapidamente en un manojo de nervios. Anda, hazte ahora la valiente. Eso te pasa por bocazas..._

 _\- A ver...- reacciono rapidamente y desabrocho sus pantalones con algo de torpeza._

 _\- Tranquila. No tenemos prisa y cada cosa que hagas me va encantar.-_

 _Bien, no tenia altas expectativas porque en realidad no sabia ni lo que hacia. Pero_ _al parecer mis manos sí que lo tenían claro cuando fueron a introducirse en su entrepierna y la masajearon por encima del calzoncillo. Santo Dios! El bulto es prominente y bastante grande. Quiero sentirlo sin esa tela a la voz de ya!. Bajo la prenda hasta dejar su miembro al descubierto y exhalo al tenerlo todo erecto delante mía._

 _\- Te gusta?.- dice cuando levanto los ojos por un segundo. Le divierte mi expresión atónita.- Dame...- coge una de mis manos. Quiere que lo toque.- Esto se hace así...-_

 _Rodeando su pene con los dedos, lo siento duro, suave y cálido. No me puedo creer que este haciendo esto!. Y con su ayuda, muevo la mano de arriba a abajo frotando con delicadeza._

 _\- Ufffff.- muerde su labio superior mientras no quita ojo a lo que hago.- Así...- susurra mientras se acomoda en la almohada._

 _Cierra los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar y contiene la respiración cuando acelero levemente mis movimientos. Lo estoy haciendo de puta madre porque no para de jadear y eso me enciende cada vez mas. Tanto que un acto de locura, me inclino hacia su pecho y voy besando todo su torso hasta llegar a topar con mis labios en la punta de su pene. Voy a metermelo en la boca y conseguiré que Damon goce hasta el punto de que quiera hacerlo conmigo. Amo a este vampiro y se lo voy a demostrar de todas las maneras humanamente posibles..._

* * *

Elena despierta ahogada y empapada en sudor. Ya no por el edredón que la cubre sino por los brazos de Damon que la apresaban desde atrás . Se habían quedados dormidos en forma de cucharita mientras compartían confidencias y arrumacos. De mutuo acuerdo pactaron que no llegarían más allá, por respeto a los que dormian en la casa y por ellos mismo. Querían un lugar que fuese cómodo, especial, y donde se pudieran dejarse llevar por la lujuria sin temer a que nadie los pillase.

Pero el verdaderamente culpable de que todo ese calor que imanaba de su cuerpo era el sueño que acababa de tener. Por el amor de Dios, su mente estaba bien perturbada si sueña con practicarle una felación a Damon!. Nunca había hecho tal cosa, ni si quiera con Matt, y mira que le insistía muchas veces, pero nunca encontraría en su ex novio ese tipo de confianzas para hacérselo. En cambio con Damon era otro cantar. En realidad no era una cosa que le diese demasiada importancia, aunque si que prefería comenzar con el sexo primero y luego dejar esos preliminares para después.

De pronto al moverse un poco, nota en su trasero como algo dentro del pantalón del vampiro crece y se le corta la respiración ya que lo que le ha hecho despertar a sido eso mismo. Su erecto y firme miembro.

Sigilosamente se da la vuelta para tenerlo de frente y, con la luz del amanecer dándoles en la cara, Elena se quedó unos instantes hipnotizada en como Damon dormía plácidamente. Parecía estar viendo un hermoso paisaje y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba. Él irrumpió en su vida como un tornado, poniendo entredicho sus convicciones y arrasando con todo su mundo. Y sabe que si lo pierde solo quedaran destrozos.

Luego de estar unos segundos observando su extrema belleza, baja la mirada para la parte de abajo y respira hondo al levantar la sabana. El ``mastil´´ de Damon se izaba bajo sus pantalones y los ojos de ella no podían abrirse más. Ahora el deseo reemplaza a su inquietud y sus manos querian tocarlo, convertir el sueño en realidad y sentir esa sensación abrumadora de hacerlo suyo.

Mientras se atrevía o no, a Damon le dio tiempo a despertarse y ver que ella estaba entretenida mirando otra `` cosa´´ debajo de las sabanas. Se parecía mucho al sueño del que acababa de despertarse. Por lo menos era muy similar y le hizo dudar si aun seguía dormido.

\- Buenos días!.-

El saludo la asustó y rapidamente levanto la mirada hacia él.

\- Hola.- responde sonrojada..

Damon se limito a sonreír tontamente mientras acomodaba bien la cabeza en la almohada.

\- Has dormido bien?. Te noto tensa.-

Lo único tenso aquí era el cacharro que tenia él entre las piernas, pensó ella...

\- Ahm...sí, estoy bien. Es que...- se reincorpora en la cama cortando cualquier intimo momento que pudiera surgir. Para ella la mejor elección si no quería cometer un error.- ... he tenido un sueño contigo muy extraño.-

\- En serio?.- Damon imitó su postura reincorporándose y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

\- De hecho sueño contigo casi son todas las noches y prácticamente hacemos siempre lo mismo..-

\- A que te refieres con que hacemos siempre lo mismo?.- pregunta por las dudas. Si se parece en lo mas mínimo a los sueños que él tiene con ella sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere.

\- Bueno, ya sabes...- suelta una risa nerviosa sin saber como explicarlo.- No son sueños muy comunes. Podría decirse que tienden a ser un poco... eróticos.- añade con timidez.

Se está muriendo de la verguenza al contarle esto.

\- Eróticos como que estoy en esta misma cama contigo y me pides que hagamos el amor?.-

Elena se queda sin palabras al principio. Como sabe que es ella quien le pide eso?.

\- Y tu me rechazas... De nuevo.- continua ella asombrada.- En todos los sueños nunca consigo que aceptes. Como...?.-

\- Yo he tenido el mismo sueño, Elena.- confirma a su pesar.

\- Entonces eres tú el que provocas esos sueños?. Eso significaría de alguna manera si que puedes meterte en mi mente.-

\- Puede ser. Pero sí fuese así cambiaría en algo tus sentimientos hacia mí?-

Elena no tardaría en responder a la temible cuestión.

\- Son solo sueños.- le quita hierro al asunto. Está segura de que no afecta a sus sentimientos.- Ademas parecen tan reales que nos pueden aportar futuras ideas para cuando llegue el momento, no?.-

Su atrevimiento le saca una sonrisa al vampiro, ganándose un beso en la frente por ello. Le da igual si puede meterse en su cabeza de esa manera y menos se va quejar de que le haga soñar esas cosas. Porque en realidad cumplir esos sueños es lo que mas deseaba en el mundo.

\- Eres increible.- le pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior.- Si el antiguo Damon te conociese también lo dejaría todo por estar contigo.-

Los halagos la sonrojan y ríe comedida antes de que Damon le comiera violentamente la boca y girara sobre si mismo para quedar arriba.

\- Yo solo quiero a este Damon. Mi Damon.- pronuncia entrecortada mientras es sometida a miles de caricias. Por supuesto no pone ningun impedimento e inmediatamente cae rendida.

\- Y yo solo te quiero a ti, Elena Gilbert.-

Regresa al paraíso de sus labios y mediar palabra alguna está ya de más. Pasarían el corto amanecer que les quedaba entre muestras de cariño y mimos previos a dar el siguiente paso. Cuando ya no podían más, paraban y se ponían hablar. Pero eso hacia por otro lado que el nivel hormonal subiera y les costara aguantarse cada vez mas. No harían nada hasta estar totalmente preparados, que lo estaban, pero el sitio no era el apropiado. Y eso es lo que se repitieron una y otra vez hasta que poco a poco esa frase carecía de sentido. Al final todo hacia prever que acabarían por sucumbir cuando ambos ya solo los separaba la ropa interior del desnudo. Pero gracias al despertador de Jeremy que suena oportuno desde la otra habitación, Damon se detiene en cualquier intento de desnudarla completamente.

\- Mierda!.-

\- Que?.- pregunta Elena mientras sus manos exigen a las de Damon que prosiga quitandole el sujetador.

\- Jer se ha levantado...Y viene para el baño.-

El aseo era compartido y conectaba con la habitación de Elena. Para colmo los muy descuidados no cerraron ninguna de las puertas con pestillo.

\- Elenaaaa arribaaa!- le grita desde dentro aporreando violentamente la puerta.

Como viene siendo costumbre, el crío es el que se encarga de despertar a su hermana los domingos.

\- Ya voy!.- responde ella alterada.

Ambos pegan un salto de la cama y se visten rapidamente antes de que le de por entrar.

\- Ha sido una noche increible.- comenta en un tono bajo mientras se abrocha los pantalones y cubre con la camisa su musculoso y la vez paliducho torso.- Me encantaria repetirla.-

Camina hasta la ventana, pero no sale hasta obtener una respuesta. Y porque no un beso de despedida también.

\- Claro.- acepta con ilusión.- Pero la próxima vez tendrá un final distinto.- advierte besándolo fugazmente, pero refunfuñando al despegarse.

\- Elena!.- regresa de nuevo el hermano a la puerta.- Me está saliendo algún pelo en el bigote y a papa no le quedan maquinillas. Me dejarías la tuya con la que te afeitas las piernas?. - pide con su vocecita inocente.- Voy a entrar!.- anuncia.

\- No! Comprate las tuyas..- le niega. Encima que la deja en evidencia delante del vampiro.

\- No tengo dinero. Venga va...Voy a entrar!.-

\- Nos vemos en el desayuno.- se despide Damon.

\- Hasta luego.-

Y en menos de lo que parpadea ya ha desparecido de la ventana y Jer ha entrado en la habitacion.

\- Que haces con la ventana abierta?.-

\- Hace un buen día.- se acerca al hermano.- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto sin mi permiso?.-

\- Ya te he visto desnuda, hermanita y tampoco es para tanto.- dice en una burla.

Elena resopla frustrada. La mañana estaba siendo demasiada perfecta para ser verdad. El maravillo despertar al lado de Damon, las miles de caricias que se dedicaron, las infinidades declaraciones de amor que compartieron. Y ese mocoso estaba decidido a estropearlo todo.

\- Arggg. Es muy temprano para que me toques las narices.- va hasta la cómoda y en un cajón entre la ropa interior saca una maquinilla desechable.- Toma y no vuelvas a entrar.- lo gira sobre si mismo y lo empuja para el baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo en el proceso.

\- Que humos...-

Concluye el niño que no tiene idea del idílico momento que acaba de interrumpir.

Los Gilbert casi al completo y Damon, después de un copioso desayuno, se prepararon para ir a Mistic Falls de una forma mas arreglada que de costumbre. La intención de Grayson era que los habitantes lo vieran como uno mas de ellos y que mejor escenario que la iglesia del pueblo para presentarlo en sociedad. Elena era un manojo de nervios que intentaba no exteriorizarlos para que su padre y Jeremy no notaran nada. Damon en cambio estaba de lo mas tranquilo, se sentía como un humano más y su seguridad y naturalidad le hacia ocultar muy bien su condición.

Cuando la misa ya esta concluida y dejando de lado la confusión de Damon ante lo que decía aquel cura, a la salida se fueron formando grupos de conocidos y en uno de ellos tuvieron que pararse obligatoriamente. Era el matrimonio Forbes sin su coqueta hija Caroline. Elena se acercó para preguntar por ella ya que hacia dos días que no la veía.

\- No se encontraba bien.- le explica escueta Liz. Era la radiante sheriff del pueblo y una de los miembros mas importantes del consejo.

\- Si se encuentra mal puedo echarle un vistazo, solo tenéis que decírmelo.- se ofrece Grayson.

\- Gracias, pero seguro que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Serán cosas de la adolescencia.-

\- Dígale que iré mañana a recogerla para ir al instituto.- comenta Elena.

\- No hace falta que te molestes. Ya la llevaré yo si esta mejor.- rechaza amablemente.

\- Esta bien...- deja de insistir, pero se huele de que algo raro pasa con la rubia.

\- Ah! Este es el famoso sobrino que viene del norte.- ve a Damon y lo saludan cordialmente.- Bienvenido a Mistic Falls muchacho.-

\- Gracias!.-

\- Me ayuda en la búsqueda de Miranda.- informa Grayson.- Tenéis nuevas informaciones?.-

Podría saberlo por John, pero desde el ultimo altercado no se hablan.

\- Tu cuñado ha estado con el gobierno y los ha avisado de asesinatos y desapariciones misteriosas. Pero por ahora si no estamos seguros de que son vampiros no pueden hacer nada.-

\- Y creéis que han podido ser los culpables?.-

\- No lo sé. El pueblo está un poco divido. Llevamos cincuenta años de paz y dudo que quieran romper el trato simplemente por venir a comer a esta parte del muro. No les conviene.-

Elena escuchaba atenta a la conversación e inmediatamente pensó que no podían estar mas equivocados. Los vampiros llevaban tiempo pasando de un lado a otro sin que ellos se enterasen y seguramente son los responsables de estas misteriosas desapariciones, pero no podía confesar sin que el foco de atencion se centrara en Damon. Este en cambio había abandonado la conversación desde que le presentaron a los padres de Caroline, o sea hace ya rato y hablaba entretenido con Jeremy que le explicaba la charla que habían acabado de presenciar en la iglesia. Meterse en temas religiosos no era el fuerte del niño, pero lo resumió en unas sencillas palabras que lo describiría perfectamente.

\- Es una comida de olla.-

\- Ahm, vale.- Damon se queda como al principio.

\- Perdón!.- irrumpe Elena como un rayo entre los dos.- Te lo robo un momento.- y se lleva a Damon tirando de la manga de su chaqueta.

El vampiro no le queda otra que seguirla y se alerta al verla un poco preocupada. A unos escasos metros se paran.

\- Ocurre algo?.-

\- No. Nada... Pero quiero ir a por mi caballo. Necesito encontrarlo.-

\- Claro!. Iré ahora mismo a buscarlo.-

\- Yo voy contigo.-

\- No Elena.- se opone firmemente.- El bosque es peligroso y no quiero que se repita lo de anoche. Pudieron matarte.-

\- Ya suenas como mi padre. Es mi caballo y yo iré a por él. Eres tú el que tienes que decidir si acompañarme o no.-

Su ultimátum desquicia a Damon por dentro.

\- No me hagas atarte a la cama Elena.- dice como amenaza, pero surte el efecto contrario.

La chica se pone colorada. No lo había dicho en ese sentido, pero ella se lo tomo así. A continuación Damon se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir e hizo un llamamiento a la compostura.

\- Lo siento. Nunca te ataría a la cama.- rectifica arrepentido.

\- Ya veremos.- dibuja una pervertida sonrisita.- Ahora vamos!.-

No espera a que se decida y tira de él hasta los aparcamientos. Cogerían la camioneta para recorrer parte del camino y ubicar el sitio donde podría estar su querido caballo.

* * *

 **POV DAmon**

Al final se sale con la suya y nos vemos conduciendo por las solitarias carreteras del perímetro que marca el limite de Mistic Falls. Si Crow no se encontraba por aquí, significaba que tendríamos que bajarnos y buscarlo ya en la profundidad del bosque. Es a lo que no quería llegar, porque aunque falten algunas horas para que oscurezca, Stefan y Elijah pueden andar a la luz del día y aun sigo sin fiarme de que puedan rondar por alrededores.

\- Que le has dicho a tu padre para justificar nuestra ausencia?.-

\- Que iríamos a ver a Bonnie para que nos prestara su libro.-

\- Y simplemente te ha dejado ir?.-

\- Si. Aunque me ha extrañado que no me pidiese explicaciones. Es más, parecía encantado de que me fuese contigo.- por un momento retira la mirada de la carretera y la posa en mi. - Acaso sabe algo de lo que pasa entre nosotros?.-

Up! La he liado. Yo me arrugo cada vez mas en el asiento y me veo al descubierto.

\- Tal vez ...- vacilo un poco antes de seguir y arrugo el rostro para esperar la reprimenda.- ...sí que le haya contado algo.-

\- Damon!.- pronuncia mi nombre en una queja y enfadada pisa el freno de un sopeton.

Eso hace que yo impacte con el salpicadero y me golpee en la frente. Maldita sea!. Nunca me acuerdo de ponerme el cinturón.

\- Auuu.- me duele.

\- Por qué?. Dijimos que hasta no estar seguros de que esto...- se señala y me señala en un gesto nervioso porque no sabe poner nombre a lo que tenemos.- No le diríamos nada a nadie.-

\- Ya, pero yo ya estoy seguro. Y Grayson se merecía saber que intenciones tengo con su hija.-

Elena lo comprendía, pero seguía sin gustarle que su padre se enterara de su vida privada.

\- Vale, pero no le cuentes nada más.- exige con su indice.- Ya lo haremos los dos cuando sea oficial.-

\- Oficial el qué?.-

\- De que somos novios...no?.- y por fin se lo pone.

Escuchar como nos ha llamado iluminaron mi cara y no reprimí la felicidad que me producía al escuchar esa simple palabra. Era su novio...

\- De verdad?.- necesitaba escucharlo una vez mas.

\- Si claro. Bueno, si tu también quieres.-

\- Por supuesto que quiero!.-

\- Pues ...- se le escapa una melodiosa risa ante mi ansiosa respuesta.- ... vale. Somos novios entonces...-

Por un momento hubo un silencio prolongado dentro de la camioneta, sin saber ninguno lo que hacer. O sea , creo que ambos queríamos lo mismo, pero era tan placentero contemplar a este bellezón que me dejaba sin capacidad de reacción. A la mierda!. Soy yo quien no lleva el cinturón y él que necesita comérmela a besos.

La colisión exquisita de nuestras bocas propicio un manojo de manos viajando por todos las partes de nuestra anatomía y tengo que bajar la intensidad para dejarla respirar.

\- WoW!.- pronuncia fascinada a la vez que acalorada. El corazon le iba a mil por hora y tuvo que suspirar un par de veces antes de continuar.- Eso ha estado muy, muy, pero que muy bien.- se abanica con la mano.- Y te aseguro que luego lo retomaremos. Pero ahora deberíamos buscar a Crow.- se centra en lo que nos concierne.

\- Claro.-

\- Este es el final de la carretera. Desde aquí hay que seguir a pie.-

\- Y adentrarnos en el bosque?.- me opongo de nuevo.

Pero como aquí mis opiniones importa muy poco, allá que fuimos los excursionistas. Ella con unas botas que tenían algo de tacón, muy adecuadas para el terreno- notase el sarcasmo- y yo unos finos zapatos que me había regalado Grayson y de los cuales aun no me hallaba en ellos. Me los compró una talla mas grande, pero era un regalo. Encima no le iba a poner pegas...

Andamos bastante hasta que observo que el sitio me va sonando. Estamos cerca del lugar que quería llevarla y una brillante idea se me viene a la mente.

\- Con lo asustado que estaba seguramente tiró para la direccion contraria. Así que tiene que estar por aquí.- silba fuerte.

\- Ya se lo que nos ayudaría tener mejor visión.-

\- El qué?.-

Indico con el dedo al cielo.

\- Quieres subirte a un árbol como un mono?.- se ríe.- Son muy bajos. No obtendrás una gran panorámica.-

\- Ya, pero no vamos a subir a un árbol.- la cojo de la mano.

\- Perdón. Vamos?.-

\- Confía en mi.-

Ella al momento se dejó arrastrar y nos desviamos del recto camino hasta alcanzar la parte sur del muro. Por lo que había ido descubriendo en mis partidas de caza nocturna, esta parte de la pared en particular era mas baja y tenia un secreto escondido que deseaba enseñarle a Elena.

\- Te has pasado toda la tarde farfullando del peligro al que me expongo y ahora me traes al muro?.-

\- La puerta está en el norte. Stefan y Elijah tardarían en venir aquí. - intento convencerla.- Será breve. Ven conmigo.-

\- Quieres subir hasta allí?.- eleva la cabeza.

\- Ya lo he hecho.-

Elena estupefacta ante mi revelación, le entra un poco de recelo y suelta mi mano.

\- Y que es lo que se ve desde allí?.-

\- Deberías verlo tu misma.- se la ofrezco de nuevo para que la vuelva a coger.

Otra vez se fía de mi y se acerca para rodearme el cuello con sus brazos. Alzándola en volandas, juntamos nuestras frentes mientras nos preparamos para el salto. Ella cierra los ojos y yo flexiono las piernas para coger impulso. Por la gran fuerza que poseo llegamos arriba en un santamien y la dejo en delicadamente en el suelo. Corría un poco de viento debido a la altura, pero no hacia frío. Aun así no la suelto y la cobijo con mi cuerpo.

\- Puedes abrirlos.- le digo para que abra los ojos.

\- Está muy alto?.- se aferraba a mi camisa como un clavo ardiendo.

\- Bueno, tal vez un pelin.- vacilo riéndome de su miedo. Es capaz de enfrentarse a sanguinarios vampiros y escupirles en la cara, pero le dan miedo las alturas.- Oye, si miras para la derecha veras la zona viva. Es de día y no se aprecia mucho, pero por la noche Mistic Falls se ve espectacular.-

Eso hace que salga del escondrijo y alucine cuando ve el paisaje que se extiende bajo sus pies.

\- Madre mía...-

\- Ya te dije que era espectacular.-

\- Y como nadie ha subido antes hasta aquí?.-

\- Supongo que no saltáis tan alto como nosotros.- me permito por una vez presumir de mi poder.

Elena me da un leve golpe en las costillas por creído y rapidamente lo remedia con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- Es precioso, Damon. Gracias por traerme.-

\- De nada. Por ti lo que sea.-

\- Y que hay a la izquierda?.- pregunta observando aun la zona viva.

Yo miro para ese lado y ella me sigue con la mirada hasta que casi se le desencaja a mandíbula ante lo que está presencando.

\- Dios mio...- se aparta levemente asombrada.

\- Nunca habías visto la zona muerta?.-

Sin cerrar la boca, niega con la cabeza fascinada. En realidad no se diferenciaba mucho de la otra zona. La vegetación era predominante y un manto de arboles se alargaba hasta que se perdía la vista. Eso sí, el color verde de los arboles a pesar de ser ya otoño eran irónicamente mas vivos. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion y rompía con la rural estampa eran unos enormes rascacielos que sobresalían en el horizonte.

\- Es una cuidad?.-

\- Si. Y también se ve muy bonita de noche.

\- Comparado con Mistic Falls o Withmore es enorme.- entona algo intrigada.

\- Ya, pero tu pueblo tiene mas encanto.-

\- Ni de coña. Se nota que estáis mas avanzado que nosotros.- se percata de las diferencias que existe con su zona.- Encima tenéis poderes y para colmo domináis vuestras debilidades. Como lo de salir a la luz del sol. Sois como una maquina perfecta.-

Es la primera vez que sale de su boca cosas agradables sobre mi especie.

\- Gracias.-

\- De nada. Bueno... este era el sitio que querías enseñarme?.-

\- Concretamente este no, pero fue desde aquí que lo localicé.-

\- Me tienes en ascuas.-

\- Entre los libros de la estantería había un mapa donde indicaba que mas al sur había un grandisimo lago.- me acerco a la zona viva y señalo la parte donde desparece la arboleda.- Es una llanura profunda inundada por las lluvias. Supongo que al tener prohibido cruzar los limites de Mistic Falls no sabias que existía.-

\- Conoces mas mi territorio que yo.-

\- Es que no quiero que salgas con un inculto. Además vuestra historia es muy entretenida.-

\- Entonces...- me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me corta la respiración. Que se le habrá pasado por esa linda cabecita?.-...es allí donde quieres hacerme el amor?.- pregunta sin cortarse un pelo, pero si con algo de timidez.

\- Es probable.- confirmo mis intenciones provocando que respire aceleradamente.- Pero supongo que será otro día, ya se hace tarde.- con la entrada del otoño oscurecía antes y miro al sol que va desapareciendo para dejar paso a la noche.- Seguiremos mañana buscando a Crow. Ahora volvamos a casa.-

Me jode no poder llevarla a ese paraíso que tengo reservado especialmente por y para ella y nadie mas que yo desea cumplir con el proposito de ser el primero en hacerle el amor. Es una gran responsabilidad que me otorga y no voy a defraudarla. Pero ese momento se merece ser especial y ahora hay demasiadas cosas externas que nos impiden estar tranquilos.

\- Claro. No tenemos ninguna prisa porque llegue.- acepta sin estar de acuerdo.- Pues vamos.- camina hacia mi para rodearme con sus brazos por el cuello, pero esta vez de una manera menos cariñosa que la anterior.

En frente, evita mirarme y tengo que levantarle el mentón para que lo haga.

\- Te has enfadado?.-

\- No.- si que lo estaba.

\- No te enfades, por favor.-

\- No me enfado Damon.- ahora si que lo dice en serio.- Es que esto cada vez mas se parece a los sueños que tenemos. Siempre pongo yo mas ganas.-

\- No digas eso.- coloco mis manos a sus costados.- Esos sueños no los controlo y te aseguro que nadie tienes mas ganas que yo de hacértelo hasta que me digas basta. Solo pienso en eso, las veinticuatro horas del día.- le explico para que entienda que yo no soy de piedra tampoco.

\- En serio?.- parece que se alegra de no ser la única.

\- Pues claro. Solamente con pensarte me vuelvo loco. Pero es tu primera vez y según se mire la mía también. Por eso quiero que cuando nos entreguemos al otro no haya ninguna circunstancia o alguien que lo estropee. Necesito que sea... perfecto.-

Mi verborrea parece que la convence y gratamente me recompensa con un beso.

\- Está bien, esperaremos.- consiente ya mas contenta.- Mientras, podríamos continuar con esos sueñecitos que tienes conmigo. No están nada mal y son muy estimulantes.- propone traviesa.

\- Quieres que siga metiéndome en tu mente?.-

\- Tampoco le hacemos daño a nadie.- me pone esos ojos de cachorrito y me la quiero comer, en serio.

\- Eso si que te lo voy a conceder.- mas bien porque no sabia como lo hacia. Era igual de novato en esto que en lo de obligar.

\- Prométeme que esto será para siempre. Que estaremos juntos y no nos separaremos. Venga lo que venga.- pide con algo de temor en sus palabras.

Comprensible cuando tiene aun grabado el trauma de perder a un ser querido.

\- Lo prometo.-

No iré a ningun lado y se lo hago saber trasmitiendole toda mi seguridad. Admitamoslo, mi vida quedaría vacía sin su amor y no me imagino un mundo sin ella. Donde voy a ir?.

Regresamos a la granja y casi ya me tengo que ir de nuevo. La noche había llegado y tenia una cita a la que no podia faltar si no quería tener a dos vampiros mas pronto que tarde rondando por el pueblo. Debo evitar que no tengan mas contacto con los humanos.

\- Vas a ver a tu hermano?.- me dice frente a la puerta de la casa.

\- No me queda otra.- bufo desganado.

\- Que le digo a mi padre?.-

\- La verdad. Pero que no se preocupe. Solucionaré esto.-

\- Ok.- ella no se queda tan tranquila y suspira varias veces hasta que me abraza con fuerza.- Por favor vuelve.- murmura a mi oído.

\- Lo haré. Y no solo volveré, si no que esta noche pienso estar de nuevo en tu ventana esperando a que la abras.- nos separamos por un momento para mirarnos a los ojos y luego sellar nuestros labios en una bonita despedida.

Le saco así una amplia sonrisa y entra en la casa ya mas calmada. No iré a ningun sitio que no sea a su lado, porque lo vivido estos últimos días con ella ha sido una pasada y no lo voy a cambiar por nada.

A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar de siempre, frente a la puerta abierta del muro, espero impaciente a Stefan. No porque tuviese ganas de verlo, no era el caso, si no por quien vendría esta vez acompañado. Y no me equivoco cuando el que sale del túnel es Elijah.

\- Buenas noches colega.-

\- Y Stefan?.- no quería ver a ninguno, pero entre los dos se quedaba con su hermano.

\- No ha podido venir. Está ocupado con tus cosas.-

\- Pues entonces dile que mañana estaré de nuevo aquí.- amago con marcharme.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte más de lo que lo está haciendo Stefan.-

\- Como en qué?.-

\- Por lo pronto recomendadote que te alejes de esa niña.-

Odio que me mencione a Elena y lo peor de todo que se crea que le voy hacer caso. Al final no me voy antes de dejarle un par de puntos claros.

\- No volverás a tocarla una tercera vez. La próxima que lo intentes si quiera te arranco los dos brazos y luego el corazon.- me enfrento cara a cara rememorando los hechos de la noche anterior. Aun esta grabado en la mente la imagen de ella atemorizada y apresada por este maldito gilipollas y me pongo de mala leche.- Me has entendido?.-

\- Stefan y yo ya lo vimos ayer cuando la defendiste. Y no dudamos que si te alimentases en condiciones seguro que lo conseguirías. Pero oye, te entiendo.- me da la razón enseguida.- Es tuya y no la tocaremos más. Esto lo hago solo por su bien. Que creo que es lo que tu quieres, no?.-

\- A que te refieres.-

\- Vas a causarle mucho sufrimiento cuando se entere de una cosilla que solo tu y yo sabemos.- comenta misterioso caminando a mi alrededor.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir y márchate.- le exijo cansado de su secretismo.

\- Que se supone que pensará de ti esa palomita cuando sepa que eres el culpable de que no tenga madre?.

\- Que?.-La bomba que acaba de soltar me termina por matar. No puedo creer que sea yo quien se llevara a Miranda Gilbert. No, no y no...- Estas mintiendo!.-

\- No Damon. Seré muchas cosas, pero ambos sabemos que no tengo nada de mentiroso. Lo que ocurre es que no te acuerdas, pero hace unos meses nos mandaste aquí a por ella.-

\- No puede ser...- reniego en voz baja auto convenciéndome de que esto no está pasando.

\- Ufff, no veas lo que nos costó.- resopla y sacude la mano.- La maldita bruja era poderosa y opuso bastante resistencia. Tu novia es igualita a ella.-

Pasé por alto la referencia a Elena y pregunto intrigado por su estado?.

\- Era?. Es que acaso está...- me cuesta pronunciarlo.- ...muerta?.-

Y me encomiendo al dios que rezaban esta mañana los humanos en aquella iglesia. Por favor que no la haya asesinado ...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones :P**

 **Adoro vuestros comentarios y gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disculpad el retraso, tuve que formatear el pc por un puñetero virus y me quedé sin el capi que lo tenia ya hace dos semanas casi acabado. Asi que imaginaros, tuve que empezar de nuevo todo :(. Gracias por vuestra comprension y por seguir la historia. Espero que os guste. Ya nos queda poco para terminar con esta parte :P**

* * *

 **Pov Elena**

Estoy en la cocina preparándome el desayuno a toda prisa. Se me habían pegado las sabanas gracias a que me acosté bastante tarde esperando que Damon apareciese por mi cuarto. El muy capullo no vino y para colmo voy a levantarlo a su habitación y ya no está. ¿Volvería anoche? Tal vez el imbécil de su hermano lo ha enredado de alguna manera para que regresara con él a la zona muerta. No Elena, no pienses en eso y confía en su palabra ya que te lo ha dicho por activa y por pasiva. Se queda a tu lado.

Cuando ya metía mis cosas en la maleta y prácticamente ya me iba aparece mi padre en la cocina con una resaca de mil demonios. Anoche bebió en la cena y luego terminó su fiesta particular en el despacho. Como cada noche desde que desapareció mi madre. Y las borrachearas vas a peor conforme recibe malas noticias.

-Buenos días.

-Shhhhh. No hables tan alto.

-Y no lo hago. - me aproximo al estante de las medicinas para darle un par de aspirinas.

-Gracias. - se las mete en la boca y bebe del vaso de agua.

-¿Oye, Damon no va hoy al instituto?

-Si. Estará ya allí. Me ha hecho el favor de llevar a Jeremy al colegio.

Uffff, o sea que si sigue aquí. Bien, ahora la mañana comienza a mejorar

-Vale. Nos vemos luego.

-Espera jovencita! – se cruza en mi camino- Donde está tu caballo.?

¡Mierda! Eso significa que Damon tampoco lo encontró.

-Lo llevé al campo de una de las fincas para que cabalgara libremente. No me gusta tenerlo encerrado tanto tiempo en el establo.

-Ok. Pero tráelo cuando vuelvas. Alguien puede verlo y robártelo. ¡Otra cosa!

-Si papá ….- pongo mis ojos en blanco.

-Pídele a Bonnie el libro por favor. Supongo que ya no lo necesitará para hoy, no?. -

Ayer en la cena tuve que contarle una pequeña mentirijilla piadosa. Porque obviamente ayer no estuve con ella como le dije.

-Lo haré, pero que os traéis Damon y tú con ese libro?

-Nada, pero tal vez podamos encontrar algo. Una pista que nos conduzca a tu madre.

-¿Por qué un libro de hechizos nos conducirá a mamá? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-No lo sé, pero estoy desesperado. El consejo no va mover un dedo y nuestro gobierno tienes más cosas importantes de las que preocuparse que de unas simples desapariciones en una aldea. Estamos solos, Elena.

En eso tiene razón.

-Tranquilo. No dejaremos de buscarla. - muestro mi apoyo tocándole el brazo.

-Si. - afirma resignado a la espera. - Ya no te entretengo más. Estudia mucho, mi niña. - me da un tierno beso en la frente.

Echaba de menos estas muestras de cariño. Está tan metido en traer a mi madre de vuelta que nos está descuidando a nosotros. Pero no se lo reprochó. Yo si perdiera al amor de mi vida también me derrumbaría.

Al entrar al instituto voy para mi taquilla y como era de esperar, cuando tienes más prisa, se traba la maldita cerradura y no la puedo abrir. Tirando con fuerza, solo una cosa hace que la abra y no me refiero al método normal.

-Ábrete- dice Bonnie llegando por un lado.

El pestillo automáticamente se abre y me quedo perpleja.

-Bon, como lo has hecho?

-He dado con el conjuro de la puerta. - comenta emocionada. - y ahora abro cualquier puerta que quiera. Es un alucine.- solo le hace falta saltar a la pata coja.

-No lo será si descubren lo que eres. Además, tienes que aprender a cerrarlas. No abrirlas. – le recuerdo.

Necesito que se centre en lo qué directamente nos concierne que es cerrar la puerta del muro. Así se acabarán las visitas de vampiros y ya no podrán chantajear más a Damon.

-Estoy en ello.

-De todos modos, mi padre quiere que le prestes el libro hoy. ¿Me lo podrías dejar?

-Ya me lo ha pedido Damon. Se lo he dado a Damon cuando lo he visto a la entrada.

-Cuando?. - intento disimular mis ansias por verlo, pero me pueden...

-Hará una media hora cuando llegué. Ocurre algo.?

-Es que fue anoche a ver a su hermano al muro y no lo he visto esta mañana. Estaba preocupada.

-Cada noche es un sin vivir para ti, ¿no? - se lo toma a cachondeo, pero yo sufro un monton.

-Pues sí. Porque temo que algún día Stefan consiga su proposito y ya no vuelva. - saco a flote mis miedos.

-Tranquila. Se nota que Damon lo que quiere es estar aquí contigo.

-Eso es lo que me dice. - recuerdo sus preciosas palabras e irremediablemente una sonrisa se implanta en mi cara. - Lo quiero bon.- le confieso mis verdaderos sentimientos.- Irónicamente es lo único que da sentido ahora mismo a mi vida. Y si lo pierdo también a él …-

-No lo perderás. Cerraremos esa puerta y Stefan ya no jodera más.- me asegura.

-Gracias. Por cierto…. Sabes algo de Caroline?. En la fiesta no la vimos y luego no fue ayer a misa.

-Lo siento, no sé nada de ella. Me he tirado examinando el maldito libro todo el fin de semana. ¿Pero en serio no ha ido a misa? Qué raro...-

-Raro por qué?. Tú tampoco vas.

-Ya conoces a mis padres. No les va ese rollo de la religión. Y es raro porque Caroline no se pierde ningún acontecimiento social.

-Ya. Su madre me dijo que no se encontraba bien.

-Iremos luego a verla para quedarnos más tranquilas.

-Si, mejor.

Nos despedimos y cada una se fue para su clase. Como era de esperar siendo la hora que era me encontré con la puerta cerrada, el profesor ya estaba dentro y tendría que pedirle permiso para entrar. Ya me estoy imaginando la vergüenza que voy a pasar delante de mis compañeros. Toco un par de veces y giro el pomo para entrar. Mis peores sospechas se hacen realidad cuando es posar un pie dentro y captó la atención de todos incluido Damon que se integraba entre ellos. Al verlo se me quitó toda la vergüenza que estaba pasando y aunque el profesor se pusiera a gritarme ahora mismo, a mí ya me daría igual. Lo único que deseaba ya lo tenía al final de la fila, sentado en un pupitre al lado del mío.

-Señorita Gilbert!. Nos honra con su presencia.- comenta sarcastico el profesor.- Se le han pegado esta mañana las sabanas por lo que veo.-

-Si. Lo siento mucho.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir. Tome asiento. – ordena brusco.

Aligero el paso y sentándome en la silla miro a Damon que me saluda en un susurro. A mi se me cae la baba nada mas que escuchar su linda voz.

-Siento no haberte esperando esta mañana para venir, pero he tenido que llevar a tu hermano al colegio.

-Ya sé que mi padre te tiene de recadero. No te preocupes. Pero anoche sí que te eche de menos. - me hago un poco la ofendida.

-Si. También lo siento por eso. Cuando volví era casi de madrugada y estabas ya dormida. No quise molestarte.- siendo así de tierno no puedo enfadarme con él.

-Tú no me molestas. - murmuro para que no nos escuchen. - Pero luego hablamos. No quiero que me regañen otra vez.- señalo con el boli al profesor que ya comenzó a explicar la tarea.

Asiente y la perfecta media sonrisa que dibujan sus labios no hacen otra cosa que ignore lo que dice el profesor y pase completamente de prestar atención a la pizarra. Es tan guapo que no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Y así me pasaría la hora. Embobada en su perfecto perfil y deslumbrada por esos ojos de un maravilloso e hipnótico azul. ¿Cómo un hombre de esa belleza incalculable se ha fijado en una paleta de pueblo como yo? ¿Será eso verdad de que la humanidad les atrae?

Suena el timbre para el cambio de clase y todos nos levantamos recogiendo nuestras cosas y ayudó a Damon a meter sus libros en la mochila.

-¡Gracias!. Oye, ahora me toca la clase de biología. Que es eso de que tenemos que diseccionar una rana?- pone cara de asco.- No lo dice literalmente, no?-

-Es exactamente lo que quiere decir. - le comunicó para que prepare el cuerpo.- Pero están muertas, tranquilo.

\- Y matáis para eso?- entona un pelin indignado.

-Son para estudiarlas. No sabía que eras un gran defensor de los animales.-

-Es que no entiendo porque matar un ser vivo simplemente para estudiarlo.

\- Tus los matas para alimentarte.

\- Hasta lo que recuerdo solo he matado a uno. Las demás veces que he salido de caza los he dejado vivir. No me gusta hacerles daño.

Ohhhh... me encantaría comérmelo a besos, porque entiendo su postura, incluso la comparto. Pero ya debería saber que los humanos no tenemos remedio. Sí somos crueles con los de nuestra propia especie,¿como no lo vamos a ser con especies inferiores?

-Tienes toda la razón, pero ya tendremos tiempo de debatir este tema en otro momento. Ahora me gustaría que vinieses conmigo a ver a Caroline. Bon y yo hemos quedado cuando acaben las clases. ¿Te apuntas?

-Pues ya he quedado con Enzo. Le he contado que se ha perdido Crow y me va ayudar a buscarlo. Así podremos hablar y ganarme su confianza de nuevo.

-Me parece bien. Entonces nos vemos luego en casa?.

-Si.

-Todo bien anoche? - quise dejar este asunto para el final. - Stefan intentó hacerte alguna jugarreta?

-No. Esta vez vino Elijah solo.

-Y eso?.-si el hermano ya no me hacía ninguna gracia, muchos menos su supuesto amigo. El que ya ha intentado matarme dos veces.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y que se cuenta ese estúpido? ¿Te ha hablado de la zona muerta, de quien te espera al otro lado o alguna información que mereciese la pena?.

-Nada. Solo tonterías. - responde escueto como si pareciese que le incomodara mi pregunta .

Me da la sensación que hay algo que no me quiere contar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, si. Es que estoy un poco cansado de tener que ir hasta allí a escuchar sandeces.

\- Pues no vayas.

-No es tan sencillo Elena. Deshacerme de ellos es lo que más deseo, pero...

-Vas a tener que enfrentarlos, ¿no?

-Seguramente si. - la idea no le entusiasma en absoluto.

-¿Y que vas hacer?

-Aún no lo sé, pero conseguiré que nos dejen tranquilos.

-Pues cuenta conmigo en lo que sea.

Es una losa muy pesada que debe aguantar y soportar, y que no dejaré que lo haga solo. Lo apoyaré en todo lo que decida, porque esta relación nunca avanzara si su pasado vuelve continuamente para fastidiarnos.

La mañana en el instituto dio a su fin y como había quedado con Bonnie, emprendimos el camino hacia la casa de Caroline para ver que le ocurría. Será un simple resfriado o lo que es mucho peor para ella, un grano en plena frente. Como es para esas cosas me la imagino haciendo un drama de todo.

Aparcando, solo vimos el coche de la rubia y sospechamos que estaría en casa hasta que tocamos por mas de cinco minutos y nadie nos abrió.

-No está.- me rindo la primera.

-Está arriba.-

-Como los sabes?.

-Notó su presencia.- comenta con un halo de misterio. Cuando se pone en modo bruja me da miedo...- Que es coña!.- se ríe.- He visto moverse las cortinas de su habitación y un mechón rubio asomándose. Está arriba.- asegura.

Se gana un codazo por mi parte y tuerzo el picaporte para abrir yo misma la puerta. No está cerrada con llave por lo que Bonnie al menos ha acertado en algo.

-Caaar!- la llamo desde la entrada.- Estas ahí?

-Subamos.- predispone indicándome las escaleras.

-Si damos un paso más cometeremos allanamiento de morada.

\- Pero si ya estamos dentro.- ignora mi advertencia.

Tira de mí y la sigo sin saber exactamente lo que hacemos. Buscamos a nuestra amiga en su propia casa sin ningún tipo de pudor y solo rezo por no meternos en un lío.

En la puerta de la habitación de Car fuimos a tocar, pero antes de que lo hiciéramos se abrió desde la otra parte y dejó salir a un manojo de pelos que nos pegó gran susto.

-Aaaaaaahhh!- gritamos los tres.

De un primer momento pensé que era el bigfoot en persona, pero ese chillido y las greñas rubias me indicaron que detrás se escondía nuestra amiga. Con la cara media tapada por esos pelos encrespados, se echaba las manos al pecho e intentaba recuperar el ritmo cardíaco. Nosotras estábamos igual, pero más aterradas al ver su dejadez. La sudadera que llevaba la tenía manchada de lo que sería ganchitos de queso, su horrible pelo estaba eso, horrible y su cara paliducha con esas enormes ojeras indicaba que le ocurría algo grave. Jamás la había visto así.

-Seréis cabronas!. Casi muero de un infarto.- nos recrimina enfurecida.- Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?.-

\- Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti.- ahora es Bon quien le reprocha.

Y mientras discutían, lo que capta mi atención es una fea herida que tiene en el cuello Caroline.

\- Estas bien al menos?. - Bon no se da cuenta.

\- Que sí. Solo Habré pillado un resfriado.- comenta sin que apreciemos ningún síntoma.

\- Y que es eso?- apartó su enmarañado pelo para descubrir el hematoma.

\- Es un simple roce de nada..- me aparta la mano de un manotazo.

\- Y esos arañazos?. Prácticamente tienes la figura de una mano rodeando tu cuello.- le replico indignada porque nos mienta.- ¿Quien te ha hecho eso?-

\- Nadie!. En serio chicas. Estoy bien.-

\- Que te pasó en la fiesta? Donde te metiste?- insisto a riesgo de que me eche a patadas de su casa.

\- Oh Dios!.- bufa cansada del interrogatorio a la que estamos sometiendo.- No vais a iros hasta saberlo, verdad?.-

Parece que no nos conociera ya. Las amigas están para estas cosas y no me moveré aquí sin saber que o quien la tiene enclaustrada. Ella haría lo mismo por nosotras. Aunque sinceramente no esperaba que se rindiera tan pronto. Al final se derrumbó y confesó.

\- Fui con Tayler al bosque para enrollarnos.- Bon y yo no pudimos evitar poner los ojos blanco.- Y cuando estábamos a punto de ir más allá lo pare y le dije que no quería y que tampoco lo quería. Lo nuestro debía de terminar en ese momento.- hace una pausa para tragar costosamente el nudo que se le estará formando en la garganta, porque esta a punto de llorar.- - No se lo tomó muy bien y comenzó a insultarme. Le pegué una bofetada, pero de pronto se cabreo hasta cogerme del cuello. El muy gilipollas apretó tanto que casi me deja sin respiración. Luego reaccionó y me soltó. Se disculpó un millón de veces diciendo no sé qué rollo de que no puede controlar su fuerza ni su genio.-

\- Te hizo eso porque lo dejaste.?- me adelanto enfurecida.

\- Que hijo de puta. Ese se va enterar!.- proclama Bonnie con el puño y yo la secundo.- No sabe con quién se ha metido.

\- No, por favor. No quiero formar un escándalo.

\- Que?! - pego el grito en cielo. – Yo lo flipo. Vas a dejarlo pasar?

\- No lo voy a dejar pasar. Pero tampoco va servir de nada que lo denuncie.

\- Pero como que no? - Bon intenta que razone.- No puede salir indemne de esto.-

\- Porque es el hijo del alcalde y sabéis que no le pasará nada. Es más, los Lockwood tienen la facilidad de darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Al final seré yo la señalada. Conociendo el pueblo en el que vivimos...-

La entendemos. Esa familia era prácticamente intocable y ponerse en su contra era como ponerse en contra de Mistic Falls entero.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?. Porque ese imbécil tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho sí o sí.- exijo.

\- De verdad, no os metáis. Mi madre y yo hemos hablado y resolveremos _esto.-_

Nos hace prometer que no nos meteremos en sus asuntos y luego nos invita amablemente a abandonar su casa. Con un sabor muy amargo salimos en dirección a la mía y en el coche Bonnie y yo debatíamos las formas en las que poder romper esa promesa sin que se entere. Sacamos una rápida conclusión, que no era otra que ir a por Tayler sin miramientos y cantarle las cuarenta delante de los padres si es preciso. Y nos daba igual quiénes eran o lo que representaba. Nadie ataca a mi amiga y se va de rositas.

Me llevo una grata sorpresa al llegar y aparcar el coche en la entrada. Sentado en el porche, Damon nos recibió poniéndose de pie y obsequiándonos con su encantadora sonrisa. Esas de las que te cortan el hipo.

-Joder, que bueno que está.- comenta Bonnie al bajar del coche.

-Eh!.- aunque me ría, no me hace mucha gracia su comentario.

-Lo siento por tener ojos. - se excusa guasona antes de tenerlo delante. – Hola Damon.-

-Hola Bonnie. ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien. Vengo a pedirle de nuevo el libro al señor Gilbert. Lo siento, pero lo necesito para…- me mira.- …. una cosa.- no quiso entrar en mas detalles.

-Si, creo que está echándole un ojo en su despacho.

-Ok. Regreso con el libro y ya nos vamos.- me dice y entra en la casa rápidamente.

-Donde vais.?.- pregunta Damon intrigado.

-Ahm...- pienso por un segundo. No puedo contarle la verdad, porque seguro que intentaría evitar por todos los medios que fuera a por Tayler.- …..Voy ayudar a Bonnie hacer un par de recados y luego la llevaré a su casa.

Solo asiente y noto como algo lo atormenta cuando la curva de su boca se vuelve una linea recta.

-Enzo y tú no habéis tenido suerte con Crow, no es así?

-No. Lo siento mucho.- lamenta.- Pero lo encontraremos. Saldré ahora de nuevo.-

Pienso en mi pobre caballo y se me parte el alma. Y si alguien lo ha cogido?. De repente se me viene alguien a la mente.

\- No lo tendrá Elijah?.- si es así y ese maldito vampiro me ha robado el caballo se las va tener que ver conmigo. Este no ha visto a una humana cabreada.

\- Yo tambien lo pensé y le pregunté. Me dijo que no.

-¿Y le crees?

Duda en la respuesta.

-No tengo manera de comprobar si dice la verdad.

Sí que la hay y es que el volviese a la zona muerta con ellos y eso no se me pasa ahora mismo por la cabeza.

-Ok. – lo dejo estar porque no me interesa ahondar en el asunto. - No tardaré. Si quieres esperarme y lo buscamos juntos?-

Supongo que lo de Tayler no nos llevará mucho tiempo a Bonnie y a mí. Esa cucaracha seguro que nos durara un asalto.

\- Hay otra cosa mas Elena.- en su cara no se reflejaba nada bueno.

\- Me imagino que entre tu hermano y tú amigo te estarán comiendo la cabeza - me compadezco y aprovechó que estamos solos para acercarme a él como una la polilla atraída por la luz.- Pero no tienes por qué ir más allí, Damon..- saco a paseo mis incontrolables manos y se deslizan irremediablemente desde su pecho hasta las hombros.- Si ellos no entienden tu elección, es su problema .. Y si lo que quieren es empezar una guerra, pues es lo que tendrán. – me vengo arriba. - Porque no voy a permitir que te manipulen con chantajes hasta convencerte de que tu sitio está allí.- aunque la seguridad que trasmito le reconforta, mis palabras no tienen efecto alguno en su apático animo.

\- Esta vez no habido chantaje de por medio. –

\- Y que mentiras te ha dicho?.

\- Me ha hablado de tu madre.

Lo que dice me cae como un jarro de agua fría y por un momento siento que todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

-La tiene Elijah?.-

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro negando y luego baja la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Respirando hondo, vuelve a subir sus ojos y recompone la compostura. Como preparándose para darme la peor noticia.

-La tengo yo. Fui yo quien la secuestró.-

Instintivamente mis manos se alejaron de su cuerpo y camine hacia atrás un par de pasos. No me lo puedo creer. No, no, noooo!. Él no puede ser quien me haya quitado lo más importante que tenía en mi vida.

-La tienes tú? Pero, pero...- no sé qué decir- Dónde está?. Esta bien?

-No lo sé.

-Como que no lo sabes?.- me desespero

-No lo recuerdo.- comenta abatido.- Según me ha dicho fui yo quien mandó a capturarla y solo yo sé su paradero.

Oh dios mío...

\- Entonces...no sabes si está viva o...- me quedo muda al pronunciar la última palabra.

\- Lo siento Elena, de verdad. - ahora es él quien da un paso hacia mi.- Lo averiguaré, te lo prometo.- intenta alcanzar mis manos y automáticamente me aparto para que no me toque.

Se entristece por mi rechazo, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Saber que se llevó a mi madre y que posiblemente esté muerta provoca un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios.

-Tengo que asimilar todo esto.- pido un poco de espacio para pensar. Y no lo podre hacer delante de él.- Bonnieee!- llamo a mi amiga a gritos.

-Ya voy!.- contesta ella desde dentro.

-Espera Elena. No te vaya, dime algo. - reclama en un ruego.

-Yo...- evito mirarlo a los ojos.- Ya hablaremos luego.-

Gracias a Dios Bonnie sale de la casa al fin y podemos irnos. Ahora mismo no sabía que decir o hacer para revertir esta situación. Es como estar entre la espada y la pared y cada vez que lo pienso se me parte el alma en dos.

Me mantuve todo el trayecto en silencio mientras Bonnie parloteaba no sé qué sobre mi padre. Sinceramente no le prestaba atención ya que estaba más entretenida en maldecir mi mala suerte. Ni siquiera me importaba donde íbamos y el propósito de esta excursión.

En dirección a la mansión Lockwood, el plan era avergonzar a Tayler delante de sus padres o lo que fuese mas efectivo y rápido. Pero a mí las ganas de venganza se me fueron en el momento que Damon me contó lo de mi madre.

\- Que te ocurre?-

-Eh?.- salgo de mi reflexivo estado.

-Estas muy callada. Te estás arrepintiendo?

\- Para nada. Ese desgraciado merece un escarmiento y le dejaremos claro que como se le acerque a Caroline la próxima vez le cortaremos los huevos.- saco la barrio bajera que hay en mi.

-Entonces…. Es por algo que has hablado con Damon?.-

No pretendo ahondar en ese asunto con ella hasta estar cien por cien segura de que lo ha dicho Damon sea cierto.

-No. Es que estoy preocupada por Crow.-

Eso otro problema mas. Al parecer todo lo que me rodea ha decidido abandonarme.

-Tranquila.- me pasa la mano por el brazo.- Damon lo encontrará y te lo traerá.-

No es lo único que me tiene que traer…..

-Ya.- necesito cambiar de tema o voy a entrar en depresión y cuando vea a Tayler me van a entras mas ganas de llorar que de pegarle. – Ya estamos llegando.-

-Espera!.- mira por el lado de su ventana.- Ese es Tayler?.-

Detengo inmediatamente el coche en el arcén antes de pasar por la enorme entrada que preside la mansión y a lo lejos vemos claramente como ese maltratador baja del porche y se dirige a su coche. No se monta, pero si abre el maletero para coger una gran bolsa de deportes. Con ella echada a la espalda se adentra en el bosque y desaparece entre los árboles.

-Donde irá?.- cuestiona Bon intrigada.

\- Vamos averiguarlo.- animo a seguirlo.

Rápidamente nos pusimos en camino tras su rastro y guiándonos por las pisadas de sus deportivas lo alcanzamos cuando se paró en la boca de lo que parecía una especie de cueva bajo tierra. Prudentemente distanciadas, nos miramos Bon y yo y decidimos que este era nuestro momento para actuar. No sé qué diablos pretendía hacer y me importaba una mierda. Que lo deje para luego.

\- Que pasa Tayler!?.- digo antes de que baje los escalones del túnel.

\- Elena?. Bonnie?.- se sorprende al vernos. – Que hacéis por aquí?.-

\- Estábamos dando un paseo.- contesta la morena.

\- No podéis estar aquí.- mira para el cielo algo nervioso.- Tenéis que iros.

Ambas tomamos una posición defensiva. No nos va echar sin antes cantarles las cuarenta.

\- Precisamente venimos a buscarte ti.

\- A mi?.- se hace el tonto. Que cara mas dura…- Que queréis?.

\- Ya lo sabes.-

\- Es por Caroline?.-

\- Que listo!.-

\- Le he pedido perdón un montón de veces. No quise hacerle daño de verdad. - se excusa arrepentido.

A ninguna nos convencen sus disculpas y ni nos interesa…

\- Aléjate de nuestra amiga.- le alza la voz Bonnie.

\- Chicas, fue un accidente. Ella me pegó primero y perdí la cabeza.

Yo voy un paso más y me pongo delante de él para darle una sonora bofetada. ¡Esa es su excusa!?. Pues que tome de su propia medicina y con eso a ver si es verdad que pierde los nervios tan fácilmente.

\- Eres un hijo de puta!.- le grito en su cara.- Eso no te da derecho a ponerle una mano encima.-

\- Lo sé, no fue mi intención.- intenta explicarse.

\- Callate!. Me da igual lo que tengas que decir.- estallo de rabia y con fuerza impacto mi rodilla en su entrepierna. No sé si me he pasado, pero es lo mínimo que se merece.

\- Ahhhhhh!.- chilla de dolor llevándose las manos a la zona golpeada y cae rodando al suelo.

\- Ya está Elena.- mi amiga intercede para separarnos.- Creo que ha captado el mensaje.-

Mientras intento calmarme y rebajar la ira que le proceso, Tayler pronuncia a duras penas algo que no alcanzamos a oír.

\- Que?.- se interesa Bon.

\- Iros ya!.- nos dice con la voz ronca y directa.

\- Si, nos vamos. Ya no hacemos nada aquí. – espeto asqueada y tiro de mi amiga para largarnos, pero esta se queda inmóvil. - Vamos Bonnie.- me pongo al lado y observando la razón de su rigidez.

Tayler que permanecía con la cabeza baja, la levanta y descubre su horripilante rostro. Sus ojos marrones pasaron a tener un destello dorado conforme la oscuridad de la noche iba tomando forma y unos blancos colmillos se asomaban por debajo de sus labios. ¿En que clase de ser se está convirtiendo?

Bonnie y yo permanecíamos paralizadas a la vez que el miedo se fue apoderando de nosotras. No cabíamos en el asombro y solo una palabra hizo que moviésemos el culo.

\- Correeerrr!.- nos gritó.

No entendíamos nada ni nos hizo falta. Salimos despavoridas sin mirar atrás y en la dirección por la que habíamos venido. Tuvimos que hacerle caso a sus advertencias e irnos a las primera de cambio, pero a Bon como a mi no nos ganan en cabezonería. Ahora me veo corriendo por nuestras vidas y pidiendo ayuda a voces por todo el bosque.

De pronto el camino se volvió totalmente oscuro al desparecer el soleado atardecer y casi sin ver por dónde íbamos, nos tuvimos que parar para ubicarnos. Y mentiría si no dijese que también para recuperar el aire.

\- Lo hemos perdido de vista?.- mira a su alrededor mi asustada amiga.

\- Has visto su cara?.-

\- Tayler Lockwood es un vampiro o qué?-

\- No creo. Damon no se pone así. -ni de coña es comparable a la cara de Tayler. Mi chico incluso con esas venas que se le hinchan por debajo de los ojos está guapísimo.

Ambas teníamos un montón de preguntas, pero no había tiempo para buscar respuestas. Debíamos correr para que no nos alcanzara, pero mi gozo en un pozo. Antes de continuar, la presencia de una especie de lobo se postra delante nosotras rabioso. Instintivamente Bon y yo nos abrazamos cagadas de miedo e imploramos al señor porque nos sacara de esta. Y cuando las esperanzas se desvanecían y ya nos veíamos como su próxima cena, nuestras suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando algo que no llegué a distinguir lo placó alejándolo de nosotras. Ese algo no era otro que Damon en su puro esplendor de vampiro y defensor de lo que es suyo.

Envuelto en una intensa lucha, pugnan en el suelo entre fuertes golpes y empujones. Damon prácticamente pierde la batalla al quedar debajo y, completamente a su merced, intenta desde su posición esquivar las mordedura.

\- Damon!.

\- No Elena.- Bon me agarra desde atrás para que no interceda.

Pero fácilmente me deshice de sus brazos y cogí la primera piedra que había en el suelo para asestarle al lobo un certero golpe en la cabeza. El cuerpo inerte cayó sobre Damon y rápidamente se lo quitó de encima para reincorporarse.

-Lo he matado?.- solté la piedra ensangrentada.

-No. El corazón aun le late. - su confirmación es un desahogo.- Estáis bien?.- se centra en nosotras.

-Si. Que haces aquí?.- no es que le agradezca que me salvara la vida, y ya van un monton de veces, pero no entiendo cómo nos has encontrado.

-Os seguí. - eso responde a todas mis preguntas.

-Qué clase de especie es?.- pregunta Bonnie aterrorizada viendo el monstruo que nos acababa de atacar.

Pronto esa bestia fue volviendo a su estado natural y se convirtió de nuevo en Tayler. Para mas inri como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Es un hombre lobo.- digo ya plenamente convencida y apartando la vista.

Al principio no me lo quería creer porque nuestra historia nombra a los hombres lobos ligeramente y supuestamente al comienzo de la guerra los vampiros se encargaron de cazarlos hasta extinguirlos. Pero a la vista está que aun rondan por este mundo y encima se encuentran entre nosotros.

-Me da igual lo que sea. Deberíamos irnos antes de que se despierte. - apremia Damon.- Era casi igual de fuerte que yo y no sé si podré con él.- al concluir arruga el rostro y parece que se queja del brazo.

-Que te ocurre?.- me desespero cuando veo como la manga de la chaqueta la tenía destrozada y le caía unas gotas sangre por la mano.- Estas herido!.-

Se arremanga y deja ver en su ante brazo una fea mordedura.

-Tranquila. Se está curando. Ves? -

Su piel sanaba por si sola y la señal de la dentadura empezó a desparecer. El poder de curación es fascinante e hipnótico y soplo aliviada cuando vuelve a la normalidad.

-Estas bien?.- acaricio la zona donde antes solo salía sangre.

-Perfectamente. - agarra mis manos y con su simple sonrisa me tranquiliza.

-Eh chicos….- Bonnie reclama atención.- No quiero ser una corta rollos, pero deberíamos irnos.- señala a Tayler que se retorcía en el suelo a pesar de estar inconsciente.

-Vamos. El coche está por allí. -

Nos guía Damon y salimos derechos a la carretera donde dejé aparcada la camioneta. Con el susto aun en el cuerpo, no sé cómo lo hago, pero conduzco de regreso a casa, a salvo de lo sea que hemos visto. Porque como me ponga a pensar en todo lo que está sucediendo y sus consecuencias me volveré loca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Me gustaria recompensaros por la tardanza y he decidido dejaros el principio del siguiente capi. Estoy poniendome las pilas para acabar con esta parte ya. Porque sí, ya entramos en la recta final ( que no es el final de la historia). XD**

* * *

 **PoV Damon**

Llegamos a casa, dejando antes a Bonnie en la suya, y en estado de shock por lo último acontecido Elena guardaba un silencio sepulcral. Continuó muda hasta el porche y una vez en la entrada tuve que cogerla de la muñeca para que no entrara en la casa.

-Elena espera. - le corto el paso. – Me gustaría que hablásemos. - quería aprovechar el momento antes de encontrarnos con su padre y hermano. Luego no tendríamos oportunidad.

\- De qué….-

\- Pues….- ni si quiera sé por dónde empezar.- No sé, sobre lo que acaba de pasar con Tayler o…. sobre tu madre.-

\- No, por hoy ya he tenido suficiente. – se niega en rotundo. Hasta se suelta de mala manera y cruza los brazos en una postura defensiva.

\- Y podré verte después?. En tu habitación?.- propongo a la desesperada. La incertidumbre de si me ve como un asesino o no me está matando.

\- Esta noche no, Damon.- vuelve a rechazarme.- Necesito espacio para pensar.-

\- Y qué hacemos con Tayler?. Si recuerda nuestra pelea sabrá que soy un vampiro.

\- No te olvides que nosotros también sabemos un secreto suyo. Dudo que hable por el momento.- lo soluciona rápido. Y con la misma rapidez quiso despacharme a mi.- Ya Mañana será otro día. Eso sí, no le cuentes nada a mi padre, por favor. No quiero que se haga ilusiones con lo de mi madre y mucho menos alertarlo de lo que hemos descubierto sobre Tayler.-

-Claro. No le diré nada y tomate el tiempo que necesites.-

¿Que iba hacer?. Por mucho que desee utilizar la compulsión ahora mismo, no seria efectivo con ella. Y atosigarla la aleja mas de mi. Así que le doy el espacio que me pide y me hago a un lado para que entre en casa.

La cena seria de la más tensas que he vivido. Grayson había puesto mucho empeño en la preparación de la comida y nos servía orgulloso sus creaciones. Mientras Jeremy nos amenizaba contándonos en un tono divertido las actividades que hacían en el colegio, pero al notar que ni Elena ni yo estábamos para bromas, calló y se dedicó a comer.

\- Os pasa algo?.- pregunta el hombre.

Elena, que no levantó la mirada en todo el tiempo de su plato, dejó de remover las verduras salteadas y fingió una sonrisa.

\- Nada papá. Solo estoy cansada. -

\- Has traído a Crow?.-

\- No. Lo haré mañana temprano. - explica escueta y regresa a su plato.

\- Y tú?.- llegó mi turno.

\- Estoy un poco saturado de tanta historia sobre la humanidad. - respondo sin dilación y dándole un toque de humor.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar. Comprender el comportamiento humano y porque hacemos lo que hacemos puede dar dolores de cabeza. -

Nos reímos, pero para nada estaba contento. Ver a Elena tan absorta de todo y esa tristeza que reflejaba en sus ojos era una desdicha para mí. Encima para no atosigarla tengo que desviar la mirada cuando ella alza la suya y casi la cruzamos en el camino.

\- Perdonarme, pero me voy a dormir ya. - se pone en pie y retira su plato para llevarlo al fregadero.

\- Ya? Pero si es temprano.- le cuestiona Jeremy.

\- Si. Mañana tengo clases muy temprano. Buenas noches. - recorre la cocina hacia la salida sin girarse si quiera.

Los tres en la mesa nos miramos y Grayson opta por romper el hielo y decir….

\- Damon, lo que quieras que le hayas hecho, arréglalo. - me aconseja y en un gesto con la cabeza me da permiso para que vaya tras ella.

Le hago caso y me levanto de mi asiento. Elena terminaba exactamente de subir las escaleras y tuve que utilizar mi supervelovidad para alcanzarla.

\- Elena.- la llamo a su espalda, pero no se lo espera porque da un respingo.

\- Maldita sea Damon!. No hagas eso. - me gano un flojo manotazo en el pecho. - Que haces?. Ya te he dicho que necesito tiempo y para de seguirme por favor. -

\- Lo sé, pero...necesito tu perdón Elena. Lo necesito. - le imploro y al estar un escalón por debajo no hizo falta arrodillarse.

\- No. No hagas eso.-

-Por favor Elena.-

\- No Damon. Es una elección que no puedo tomar ahora. Porque como hija debería pedirte que fueras a por mi madre y la trajeras de vuelta con vida. Pero como tu novia, no quiero perderte y me aterra pensar que tú seas el culpable de que mi madre probablemente este muerta. -

La indecisión y el estrés que tiene la están volviendo loca y aunque quiere aguantar las lagrimas que se agolpan en los ojos, no puede.

\- No me perderás. - subo el escalón que nos separa hasta ponerme a su altura y recojo con el pulgar la primera gota que se desliza por su mejilla. - Y no tienes que elegir nada. Ya está decidido. -

\- Como?.- aparta su rostro de mi mano.

\- Voy a ir por tu madre. Si me la llevé yo tiene que estar en la zona muerta. La traeré Elena. Te lo prometo. –

\- Te vas?. Ahora?.-

\- No. Me iré cuando aparezca Crow.-

Abre la boca, pero no dice nada. En cambio, lo que hace es negar lentamente con la cabeza y chistar indignada antes de tirar con paso firme para su habitación. Es la única solución que hay y cuando consiga mi propósito y solucione todos estos escollos que nos separa estoy convencido que ambos encontraremos la plena felicidad.

Con un bajón en lo alto yo también me largo para mi habitación a descansar. No estoy para cenas y mentiría si dijese que no deseo contarle a Grayson la verdad. Tumbandome en la cama, amplio mi oído para escuchar lo que ocurre en el cuarto contiguo. Las pisadas de Elena sobre el parqué, su débil respiración o los latidos de su pequeño y fuerte corazón van creando un armonioso ritmo con el que me voy quedando dormido. Y cuando mi cuerpo está totalmente relajado y a punto de perderse en un profundo sueño, una dolorosa punzada me agarra el brazo izquierdo haciendo que me levante de inmediato.

\- Arggggg.- gruño al subir la manga.

Increíble pero cierto, la mordedura de Tayler no ha desaparecido y se muestra incluso con peor aspecto en mi antebrazo. La herida comenzó a sangrar y tuve que coger las sabanas para taponarla. No entiendo lo que pasa. No se cura...


	22. Chapter 22

**He querido añadir un par de escenas míticas de la serie ( siempre mezclada con la linea argumental de mi historia, claro está XD). Estará en cursiva.**

 **Una vez mas gracias por la espera y porque sigáis leyendo. Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

 **Pov Damon**

Cubierto por la manta hasta la cabeza, los rayos de luz que traspasan la persiana me molestan soberanamente y casi no puedo abrir los ojos. Me duele todo, siento que cuando que me muevo cada hueso de mi cuerpo parece que se va romper y tengo frío, mucho frío. Pero lo peor que llevo sin lugar a dudas es el hambre. No paro de pensar en sangre, en yugulares latentes en cuellos que me encantaría morder y beber hasta saciarme.

Escucho que tocan a la puerta un par de veces y desde fuera preguntan si estoy despierto. Es Jeremy y como llevo toda la noche sin dormir, le contesté que si dándole permiso para entrar, pero con toda la desgana del mundo. Aun así intenté reincorporarme en la cama para estar un poco presentable.

\- Buenos días!.- su enérgico saludo retumba en mis oídos.

\- Buenos días.- pronuncio mas bajito.

\- Hoy se te han pegado las sabanas.- se sienta a los pies de la cama.- Estas bien?. Tienes mala cara.-

Intenté disimular mi malestar, pero fue imposible.

\- Estoy enfermo. Creo hoy no iré al instituto. -

\- Quieres que le diga a mi padre que suba?-

\- No!.- no quería preocuparlo en exceso.- Seguro que no es nada.-

\- Y que le digo?. Porque Elena ya se ha ido y papá está esperando abajo para llevarnos.-

\- Invéntame algo. Ya te veré después, ok?.-

Me retumbo dándole la espalda y regreso al refugio de mi manta. Siento mucho sí he sido un poco borde, pero las fuerzas me abandonan y no estaba para más conversación.

\- Ok.- se retira y oigo la puerta cerrarse.

Solo por un par de minutos dura mi paz. Se volvió abrir de nuevo siendo otra vez Jeremy quien entra y tengo que descubrirme una vez mas para ver lo que quiere.

\- Que pasa Jer?.-

\- Le he dicho a mi padre que se vaya. Que tu me llevaras ahora a colegio.-

\- Jeremy, no puedo….-

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Le he mentido para quedarme aquí contigo.-

\- No hace falta, de verdad.-

\- Claro que si. Cuando uno está enfermo necesita cuidados de otra persona. A ver…. Déjame que mire. - me pone la palma de su mano en mi frente.

Su inocencia es cautivadora y me convence rápidamente. Mas aun cuando trae consigo un adorable aroma que le da vida a mi cuerpo.

\- Que tienes ahí?.- mi cuerpo se yergue hasta sentarse en el colchón.

\- Tu medicina.- mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaquetilla.- Seguro te viene bien desayunar un poco.- saca una bolsa de sangre y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.- Luego averiguaremos que es lo que tienes. Porque he visto como te han clavado una flecha en la cabeza y aun así has sobrevivido. Dudo que una simple gripe te vaya a matar.-

Jeremy no sabe toda la verdad y le muestro la causa del problema. No es gripe o un resfriado. La culpa la tiene una maldita mordedura de hombre lobo que me duele a rabiar.

\- Algo me mordió.- no especifico el que.- Y no me curo.- le enseño el ante brazo.

\- Wow!.- se sorprende al ver la herida.- Que clase de animal te ha hecho eso?.-

\- Una especie de …lobo.-

\- Lobo?. No hay lobos en Mistic Falls. Se extinguieron ya hace tiempo del planeta.-

Sinceramente me importaba una mierda su explicación sobre la historia de esos animales y solo me dedicaba a observar la bolsa de sangre que sostenía en la mano. Como un perrito esperando que le tiren la pelota.

\- Me lo das?.- no espero mucho hasta pedírsela.

\- Si, claro. Toma.-

Antes de que extienda el brazo para dármela, ya se la arrebato de las manos y me llevo la llevo a la boca con desesperación. Necesito beber y satisfacer estas ansias que tengo por romper y destruir todo. Con la sangre resbalando ya por mi garganta entro en un estado de éxtasis y no me detengo hasta acabar con la ultima gota. Madre mia, esta es la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo.

. Quiero más.-

Ya mi aspecto se había convertido en el monstruo que odio, pero esta vez me sentía estupendamente al mostrarme tal y como soy.

\- Ahm….- reacciona al estar embobado en mi aspecto.- Solo tenia esa. Mi padre ha ido a la clínica a traer más.-

\- Pero quiero mas!.- exijo aumentando el nivel de voz.

\- No….no hay mas.- se encoge asustado.

A mi no me vale su excusa ni el temor que trasmiten sus ojos, porque si que tiene más sangre y es él mismo quien me la puede proporcionar. Comienzo a mirar demasiado su cuello con deseo y muerdo mi labio inferior debatiendo si hacerlo o no.`` Solo será un poco mas´´. ``No le haré daño´´. Es lo que se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

\- Mira…..- se lo planteo con la mayor sutileza posible y hago que mi rostro recupere su estado normal para que no huya .- Necesito más. Por favor, déjame que tome algo de ti mientras.-

\- Quieres morderme?.- le echa para atrás mi proposición.

\- Si. No te haré daño. Lo prometo.-

\- No creo que sea buena idea.-

No estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier negativa. Es lo que quiero y lo voy a tener como sea.

\- Tengo hambre Jeremy.- digo entre dientes y muy alterado.

Siento como mis venas vuelven a estar exaltadas y los colmillos me crecen.

\- Damon, por favor. No quieres hacerlo.- levanta las palmas de sus manos mientras retrocede.

Como si eso fuese suficiente para detenerme…...

\- Te equivocas. - lo acecho como a un animal indefenso. Ante mi solo veo un pequeño aperitivo en vez de un simple crío.- Es lo única cosa que quiero hacer.-

Mis instintos básicos toman el control y sediento de sangre ataco a Jeremy que corre despavorido para el pasillo. Lo seguí, pero andando. Era una presa fácil y el juego que provocaba cazarla era igual de emocionante que beber su sangre.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh!. Socorrooo!- grita, pero no hay nadie en casa.

Y antes de que lo pueda alcanzarlo se encierra en la habitación de su hermana, siendo inútil sus intentos por escapar. Tiro la puerta casi abajo sin ninguna dificultad e inspecciono el cuarto sin éxito. Esta vez se encerró en el baño que conecta con su habitación.

\- Vamos Jeremy!.- pego un puñetazo a la puerta del baño.- No voy a pasarme el día persiguiéndote. No dices que eres mi amigo? Ayúdame. -

\- Ese no eres tú, Damon!.- grita desde dentro.- Tu nunca me harías daño.-

Entonces algo hizo resurgir mi cordura. Una foto de Elena con Jeremy sobre la cómoda que tenia delante fue la chispa. Que estaba haciendo?. Me retiro de la puerta y me llevo las manos a la frente. He atacado a Jeremy!. Estaba decidido a matarlo sin la mas mínima compasión y ahora un profundo arrepentimiento me invade. Pero que coño me pasa?.

Jer…..- lo llamo pegado a la puerta.- Yo… lo siento mucho.-

Se que mis disculpas no servirán de nada y, a riesgo de que lo vuelva a ver y se me vaya otra vez la cabeza, salgo de la habitación de Elena para la calle. Necesito aire limpio y encontrar una solución a este problema. En vez de mejorar voy cada vez peor y la putada es que siento que no puedo tener en frente a un humano, ya que es pensar en ellos y una feroz sed de sangre toma el control de mis actos.

Me introduzco en el bosque y con lentitud me dirijo hacia el muro. A este paso cuando llegué ya estará Elijah o Stefan esperándome y podrán explicarme porque esta maldita herida no se cura. Aunque por el estado en el que estoy no se sí llegaré. La temperatura de mi cuerpo va aumentado conforme doy un paso y voy gastando energías sintiéndome aun más débil. Esquivando los arboles como si fuesen gigantes que querían aplastame, salí sin proponerlo a una carretera que parecía abandonada. Como continuaba en la misma dirección que quería ir me atreví a seguir por aquí en vez de atravesar toda esa vegetación que solo me entorpecía.

Pero ya las fuerzas me fueron abandonando quedando ya pocos metros de distancia y cansado de tanto andar, pensé que una paradita no estaría mal. Caí desplomado en el duro asfalto porque prácticamente me tiré agotado boca arriba. Por unos minutos me quedo mirando al despejado cielo y extiendo mis brazos para relajarme. Y lo consigo cuando me permito cerrar los ojos por un momento y dejar la mente en blanco. El dolor me da un respiro y remite, aunque no desparece…

Lo mas raro fue cuando desperté de ese rápido descanso. Compruebo que es de noche y que he perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Casi ni sabia donde me encontraba y, como si no fuese lo suficiente preocupante, prefiero quedarme tirado en mitad de la carretera admirando las brillantes estrellas.

Mi paz de repente se ve interrumpida al escuchar como se va acercando hasta mi posición unas pisadas que no parecían de un ser humano. Es más, conozco perfectamente ese sonido y vuelco hacia un lado la cabeza para cerciorarme de que no estoy equivocado.

Crow!?.-

Hago un titánico esfuerzo y me pongo en pie para ir hasta el caballo que permanecía a unos metros.

\- Vamos chico!.- lo llamo.- Ven aquí.-

Camino despacio para no espantarlo, porque seguro de estar tantos días solo y perdido tiene que estar asustado. Y vuelvo a llamarlo sin conseguir si quiera que me mire. En cambio parece estar mas pendiente de otra cosa.

 _\- Tranquilo._ \- oigo otra voz que le habla en el otro extremo y su propietaria no es nada menos que Elena.

Ella fue la que estaba mas cerca y la primera que lo atrapó acariciando el hocico para calmarlo. Como no se percataban de mi presencia fui aproximándome a ellos.

\- Por fin apareció.- digo contento por ella.- Parece que está en perfectas condiciones y …..- aun estando ya a su lado me ignora y solo se dedica a acariciar al animal.

\- _De donde vienes tú, eh?_.- solo le habla a Crow. Como si yo no existiese- _Eres precioso_.-

\- Elena?.- reclamo su atención haciendo aspavientos con las manos como un pelele, pero nada.

Inmediatamente oímos el sonido de un silbido y miramos en dirección de la que provenía. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi a un hombre exactamente igualito a mi bajar la cuneta hasta saltar a la carretera.

 _\- Maldito caballo del demonio!.-_ insulta repetidamente mientras se sacude los pantalones. No se da cuenta que no estaba solo.

No podía ser….Era yo!. La fiebre provocaba estas alucinaciones con retrospectiva de mi mismo o que mierda era esto?. No controlo este universo y ya no sé distinguir entre lo qué es real y lo que no.

 _\- Es tuyo?.-_ le pregunta inocentemente Elena a mi otro yo que la mira pasmado.

Callo y observo desde una distancia prudencial tan surrealista escena.

 _\- Ahm…-_ lo pilla desprevenido. No se esperaba encontrar a nadie _.- Si. Se me ha escapado.-_

 _\- Tú no eres de por aquí.-_

 _\- No._ _Solo estoy de paso.-_

 _\- Bueno…..-_ coge al animal por los amarres y se lo acerca _.- La próxima vez ten más cuidado. Los caballos escasean y alguien podía_ _robártelo_.-

 _\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias._ \- recibe las cuerdas y una escabrosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.- _Por cierto, soy Damon.-_

 _\- No es por ser maleducada Damon, pero no suelo decirle mi nombre a extraños que pasean con su caballo en medio de la nada.-_

 _\- Mira quien habla. Tú también están en medio de la nada y sin caballo. Eso si que es raro.-_ increíblemente le saca una sonrisa.

 _\- Es justo. –_ extiende su mano para ofrecérsela _.- Soy Elena. Encantada.-_

 _\- Igualmente Elena.-_ se la estrecha y va mas allá al besar sus nudillos.- _Eres muy confiada al pasear por el bosque de noche. No temes que un desconocido pueda atacarte?.- entona bromista._

 _\- Esto es Mistic Falls. Desde que se acabó la guerra nada malo pasa aquí._ -

Mi doble se queda prendado de la inocencia que trasmite Elena.

\- _Y que haces caminando sola por una carretera abandonada?_.-

 _\- Recogía hiervas medicinales para mi madre. Crecen por aquí-_

 _\- Está enferma?.-_

\- _No. Solo las utiliza para hacer tés e infusiones. En realidad me mandó ir esta mañana, pero me he tirado todo el día peleando con mi novio y se me fue el santo al cielo. Si llego a mi casa con las manos vacías, tendré que aguantar sus chillidos y por hoy ya tengo el cupo de discusiones lleno_.- suelta en un desahogo.

\- _Y por qué te has peleado con tu novio?. Si no es mucho preguntar._ -

Ella suspira hondo y chista lamentando su situación.

\- _La vida, el futuro….Al parecer lo tiene tooodo planeado_. - se muestra molesta al recordarlo.

 _\- Y no es lo quieres?_.-

\- _Acabo de cumplir diecisiete años. No sé lo que quiero_.

 _\- Eso no es cierto. Quieres lo que todo el mundo.-_

 _\- El qué?_.- ladea la cabeza y pone los brazos en jarra.- _Desconocido del caballo negro que tiene todas las respuestas_.-

\- _Digamos que soy muy observador y he viajo mucho. Sé bastantes cosas._ \- presume.

\- _A ver Damon. Entonces dime…. Que es lo que quiero?._ -

Piensa por un momento mientras la examina de arriba abajo. La desenfrenada actitud de Elena le gusta. Lo sé porque aunque no reconozca mi aspecto, sus gestos son igualitos a los que hago cuando la tengo delante.

 _\- Quieres un amor que te consuma_.- camina hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella .- _Quieres pasión, peligro, aventura e incluso algo de peligro._ -

Elena se queda sin palabras de un principio, pero recupera el habla a la vez que curva su sonrisa.

 _\- Y que es lo que quieres tú?.-_

Ahora es él quien tiene que contestar y exhala profundamente antes hacerlo.

 _\- Quiero…._ \- intensifica la mirada y la curiosidad se despierta en sus ojos.- _Que te lleves mi caballo_.-

\- _Qué?_.- ella no entiende el drástico cambio de tema.- _Para que quieres que me lleve tu caballo?_.-

 _\- Tu pueblo esta un poco lejos_.- le devuelve los amarres.- Regresaras antes.-

 _\- Pero lo necesitas para seguir tu camino. No puedo aceptarlo_.-

\- _Estoy en un campamento a unos metros de aquí. Voy a quedarme unos días para descansar y prestándote al caballo tengo la excusa perfecta para volverte a ver.-_

\- _En serio?._ \- eso ilusiona a Elena. Y no solo que le deje al caballo, sino la idea de volverlo a ver le encanta.

Acepta confiada e ignorando por completo que es un vampiro. Esto ya esta pasando de castaño a oscuro y no le encuentro ninguna lógica. Porque parece todo tal real?. Por qué mi mente imagina estas escenas cotidianas que nunca han pasado?...

* * *

Elena paseaba por la plaza del pueblo acompañada de Bonnie. Regresaban de una larga reunión que tuvieron en la academia después de clases. Esas en las que le comían la cabeza sobre lo malos que son los vampiros y lo bueno que son los humanos. Prestaron poca atención a las explicaciones y ordenes de Jonh y prefirieron analizar y trazar un plan para que Tayler se desenmascarara sólito ante los habitantes del pueblo. Merecían saber que no se tenían que preocupar solo de los vampiros, que los hombres lobos también estaban entre ellos.

Para Elena pasar el rato por ahí y hablar solo de eso era una especie de distracción y excusa para no volver a casa. Temía encontrarse con Damon y tener que despedirse sin estar aun preparada. En cambio para no verlo todo negativo pensó que perderle a él conlleva recuperar probablemente a su madre y que su vida vuelva a normalidad. Pero quien puede volver a la normalidad después de conocer a Damon?.

\- Entonces vienes a cenar?.- invita a Bonnie a su casa.

\- Si. Iré a pedirle permiso a mis padres y de paso cojo el libro de mi abuela. Tengo trucos nuevos que enseñarte y creo que he encontrado algo que puede interesarte.-

\- Vale. Nos vemos luego.-

Cuando fueron a recoger cada una sus coches, que estaban aparcados cerca de la clínica de Grayson, Elena observó como seguía abierta a pesar de ser casi de noche. Entró para ver si se encontraba aun su padre trabajando y efectivamente estaba atendiendo dentro de la consulta como le comenta la señora Flower.

-Esperaré a que salga. Gracias.-

Pero antes que tome asiento la puerta se abre de inmediato.

-Ha sido algo leve.- aparece primero Grayson dando indicaciones.- Guarda reposo y tomate esas pastillas.-

-Si, doctor Gilbert.- seguido de Tayler Lockwood que se tocaba dolorido la nuca.

Elena se queda a cuadros cuando se lo encuentra de frente y no sabe como reaccionar.

\- Eh, mi niña!. Que agradable sorpresa.-

\- Hola Elena.- la saluda el chico como si no pasara nada.

\- Hola.- responde por inercia.

\- Estaba atendiendo a Tayler que es el ultimo paciente del día. Acabo con el papeleo y nos vemos en la casa?.- comenta el padre sin tener noción de lo que pasa entre ella y el hijo del alcalde.

\- Bueno, yo me voy. Una vez más muchas gracias doctor.- se despide Tayler en un apretón de manos.

En cambio a Elena le dedica una fugaz mirada de complicidad. Los dos tenían un secreto que esconder y por supuesto una conversación pendiente.

\- Adiós….-

\- Adiós….- se despiden sabiendo que no tardaran en volver a cruzarse…..

Al salir Tayler de la clínica, Elena se acerca al padre para interesarse por el herido.

\- Que le pasa?.-

\- Ayer en el entrenamiento de fútbol se cayó y se dio en la nuca. Le dolía la cabeza así que se ha hecho un pequeño chequeo. Esta bien.- Elena se queda mas tranquila. No la ha delatado y por lo menos no se va morir de una hemorragia o algo así.- Él es el novio de Caroline, verdad?.-

Ese termino no le gustó a Elena ni tampoco que lo relacionara con su amiga.

\- Ya no. Ella lo ha dejado.-

\- Liz Forbes se estará echando las manos a la cabeza. Siempre soñó con casar a su hija con un Lockwood.-

\- Y tú?.-

\- Yo qué.-

\- Sueñas con casar a tus hijos con algún miembro de las familias fundadoras?.-

\- Lo dices por el cabeza hueca de tu ex novio?. Sabes que nunca me gustó Donovan para ti, pero tengo que dejar que os equivoquéis, sino no aprenderéis nunca. Yo con lo que sueño y lucho es por que encontréis la felicidad. Me conformo simplemente con eso.- le toca la mejilla con cariño.- Bueno, voy a recoger y nos vemos en casa. Vale?.- le regala un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Antes de irme….Sabes algo de Jeremy y Damon?.-

\- Esta mañana me dijo tu hermano que lo llevaría a la escuela.

\- Y quien lo ha recogido?. Porque Damon no ha venido a clase.-

\- Pues supongo que Damon porque tu hermano no se ha pasado por aquí. No ha ido a clases?. Que raro que falte, estaba muy emocionado.-

Elena prefirió guardar silencio. Pensaba que la razón por la que Damon no se había presentado en el instituto era para no agobiarla y no tener otra fatídica conversación donde los dos se tendrían que decir adiós. Tal vez para siempre?.

Se despide del padre y de camino a casa conduce inmersa en sus pensamientos. Tanto que el trayecto se le hace corto y se ve aparcando la camioneta frente a la casa sin haber solucionado aun el desorden en su cabeza. Resopla subiendo el porche y jugueteando con las llaves en su mano cuando se da cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada esta de par en par abierta. Alarmada al entrar y ver que las luces permanecían apagadas a pesar de ser la hora que era, parecía que en la casa no había nadie.

\- Hola?.- fue hasta el salón y echo un vistazo rápido a la cocina.- Hay alguien?.-

De repente pensó que mejor no preguntar. Puede ser que hayan entrado a robar o algo por el estilo y el ladrón podría estar aun dentro.

\- Elenaaa!?.- la llaman desde la planta de arriba.

Reconoce perfectamente el grito de su hermano y sube corriendo por las escaleras donde Jeremy la espera al final con los brazos abiertos y con un llanto desconsolado.

\- Dios mio!. Que ha pasado.?- lo examina de arriba abajo para ver si esta bien.

Jeremy intentaba explicarse pero un constante pujido no le dejaba hablar.

\- Esta bien, cálmate. Hay alguien mas aquí contigo?.-

El niño contesta con la cabeza que no y mientras se tranquiliza la hermana decide averiguar que ha pasado por si sola. Nada mas aproximarse al umbral de su habitación descubre el destrozo ocasionado. La puerta estaba hecha añicos y en el pasillo había objetos rotos por el suelo que le indicaron que una fuerte pelea se había vivido allí. Gracias a Dios su hermano estaba bien.

\- Donde está Damon?. Se ha llevado a quien ha hecho esto?.- se preocupa.

\- No….Él….él…- dice a duras penas entre lagrimas.

\- No te entiendo Jer.-

\- Ha sido él.-

\- Qué?.- Elena no se lo cree.

\- Él fue el que me atacó.-

\- No. Damon nunca te haría daño.-

\- Lo sé. Pero está enfermo Elena.- el crio intenta apaciguar sus nervios e intenta de nuevo explicarse.- Se levanto mal y quise quedarme para cuidarlo.-

\- Como que enfermo?.-

\- Tiene una mordedura en el brazo. Pensamos que con un poco de sangre estaría todo arreglado, pero no se le curaba. Y quiso más y no tenia más.-

\- De qué?.-

\- De sangre. Sugirió beber un poco de la mía, pero me negué. Entonces es cuando se enfadó y comenzó a perseguirme. Era otro, Elena.- cuenta alterado.- Vi en sus ojos que quería matarme.-

\- Vale, vale.- lo estrecha contra su cuerpo.- Tú tranquilo. Y que pasó?.-

\- Pues me encerré en el baño y estuvo aporreando la puerta hasta que se cansó y se fue.-

\- A donde?.-

\- No lo sé.-

\- Holaaaaa!.- una voz grita desde el piso de abajo.- Elena?.-

\- Es Bonnie. Vamos hacer una cosa.- dice agarrándolo al niño de la muñeca para bajar.

\- Eh, hola!.- saluda la morena al verlos aparecer.- La puerta estaba abierta. Acabáis de llegar?.-

\- Bon, hazme un favor. Tienes que quedarte con Jeremy.- le traspasa al crío como si fuese un bolso.

\- Claro. Donde vas?.-

\- No lo hagas Elena.- le ruega Jeremy.- Es muy peligroso.-

\- El qué es peligroso?.- Bonnie no entendía nada.

\- Damon no me hará daño a mi.-

\- No está en sus cabales. La fiebre….-

\- Está enfermo y perdido. No puedo abandonarlo.-

\- Damon esta mal?.- vuelve a preguntar una ignorada Bonnie.- ¿ Que le ha pasado?

\- Por favor. Quedate con Jer y cuando regrese mi padre contárselo todo.

\- Pero alguien me puede explicar que pasa?.- se harta la morena.- A donde vas?. -

\- Al muro. Si alguien puede ayudarme a encontrarlo es su hermano.-

Y allí que se fue sin pensárselo dos veces ni dar tiempo a mas preguntas. Porque su única esperanza de que supieran curarlo pasaba por Stefan y no tenia tiempo que perder.

Tardó muy poco en plantarse frente a la altísima pared de hormigón y delante del par de vampiros que esperaban a Damon en el umbral del túnel que lo atraviesa. Stefan y Elijah se sorprendieron al ver a la chica y se miraron sin entender que hacia allí sola.

\- Me da a mi que a la chiquita esta le va la marcha.- dijo Elijah nada mas verla.

\- Que haces aquí. Donde está mi hermano?.- Stefan la recibió mas frío.

\- No lo sé. Creía que vendría a buscaros.- comenta algo decepcionada.- Tenéis que ayudarme.-

\- Já!. – carcajea Elijah.- Los vampiro no nos dignamos ayudar a humanos.- no la toma en serio.

\- Y desde cuando tenéis dignidad?.- lo deja callado.

\- Que ocurre?.- Stefan si pone mas empeño e interés.

\- Ayer nos cruzamos con…- Elena no sabia como describirlo. - …una especia de hombre lobo.- nada mas pronunciar esa palabra los dos vampiros se pusieron firmes.- Mordió a Damon en el brazo y de un principio se curó, pero hoy….. Está mal, Stefan.- resume con prisas. Le urgia encontrarlo lo antes posible.

\- Hombre lobo?.- repitió un Elijah aterrado pendiente a su alrededor.

\- Por donde puede estar?.- Stefan se dispone a ir en su busca.

\- En cualquier parte. El recorrido hasta aquí es largo y el bosque muy extenso.-

\- Vale.- con eso le bastó.- Quédate con ella.- le ordena al otro vampiro.

\- No. Yo voy contigo!.- reclama Elena.

\- Ni hablar. Os quedais aquí por si aparece. Elijah, por favor.- le indica que la agarre para que no lo siga.

Este obedece y toma a Elena prisionera entre sus brazos mientras ella intenta por todos los medios forcejear para que la deje libre. Es en vano, es mucho mas fuerte y Stefan ya ha desparecido como un rayo.

\- Sueltame pedazo de cabrón!.-

\- He querido matarte dos veces, no me hagas quererlo hacer una tercera.- la amenaza consiguiendo que pare.

Solo así, tranquila y calmada, la suelta y toma algo de distancia.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme.-

\- Que pasa preciosa?. Pensaba que te gustaban los vampiros.-

\- No me gustas tú.- le espeta con odio.

\- Eso es porque no tienes el placer de conocerme.- se apoya relajado sobre un árbol confiando de que no va escapar.- Y dime Elena….. que es eso de que en tu pueblo hay hombre lobos?.-

\- Dímelo tú. Supuestamente ustedes se encargaron de aniquilarlos todos, no?.- lo acusa brusca y contundente. No desea intercambiar palabra alguna con un asesino.

\- Eso pensábamos hasta ahora.- le replica molesto por el tono en el que le habla.- Pero por lo visto los humanos os estáis guardando un as bajo la manga.-

\- Y por qué te preocupa tanto si sois tan superiores a cualquier especie?. Acaso les tenéis miedo?.-

\- Los vampiros no tememos a nadie.-

\- A si?. Pues hace un momento casi te cagas en los pantalones.- la valentía le da chulería igual que equivocada imprudencia. Al fin y al cabo tenia frente a sus narices al ser mas mortífero de la tierra.

\- Mira…..- Elijah cuenta hasta tres para mantener la calma ya que no admite que una simple humana le hable de esa manera, pero prefiere no discutir.- ….Para que lo sepas, una mordedura de hombre lobo es mortal para nosotros. Así que si no damos con Damon rápidamente te quedaras sin novio, princesita.-

\- Qué?.- Elena enmudece sintiendo como su corazón se encoge.- No. Damon no puede estar muriéndose.- se niega a creerlo. Ella misma le había disparado en la cabeza y había sobrevivido. Duda que una simple mordedura acabe con un vampiro.

\- Los lobos segregan un veneno que ataca nuestro sistema nervioso, nos hace alucinar hasta perder la cabeza y termina por desecarnos hasta la muerte. No es un bonito final, créeme.-

\- Y que hacemos aquí parados?. Tenemos que dar con él.- pide con impotencia.

\- Lo mejor es esperarlo aquí. Has hecho bien en acudir a nosotros.-

\- Pero… y si está tan débil que no puede llegar hasta aquí?.-

\- Stefan lo encontrará.- asegura.

Pero para Elena no era suficiente. Aun así no le quedaba otro remedio que tener paciencia y rezar, rezar mucho para que Damon este vivo.

* * *

 **Pov Damon**

Salí indemne de aquella alucinación cuando al fin pude ponerme en pie y proseguir mi camino. Deambulé por la carretera a paso lento, ya que no tenia si quiera fuerzas para respirar mucho menos para andar, y todo me da vueltas. Ya no se que rumbo voy tomando y creo que estoy perdido. Derrotado caigo de nuevo en el asfalto y noto como el dolor pasa del brazo al pecho, oprimiéndolo hasta asfixiarme y por primera vez siento que me muero. Pero sinceramente eso no me preocupaba, no temo a la muerte. Lo único que voy a lamentar es de no despedirme de Elena. Es en lo único que pienso y con la imagen de su cara angelical, cierro los ojos y me rindo ante la parca...

 _\- Que estas haciendo?.-_

Boca arriba con los brazos extendidos mira hacia un lado. Mi mente está en un constante déjá vu ya que Elena se postra ante mi agarrando a Crow por las correas. Exactamente igual que la anterior alucinación. La única diferencia?. Que esta vez si parece que se dirige exclusivamente a mi y no hay otro Damon por ahí.

 _\- Esperándote._ \- respondo, pero no es lo que quiero decir.

\- _Tirado en el suelo donde nos conocimos por primera vez?._ – camina alrededor mientras me observa extrañada.

Me levanto sin esfuerzo. Ya el dolor ha desaparecido y me encuentro estupendamente. Luego la miro y me siento mejor aún.

\- _Estoy algo nostálgico._ \- no aguanto y la cojo por las mejillas para besarla intensamente. En el sabor de sus labios encuentro el remedio para curarme.

La tierna sonrisa que muestra cuando nos separamos se desvanece al notar por mi rostro que algo no anda bien.

\- _Al final es algo malo, verdad?_.-

De que está hablando?.

\- _Tengo que volver Elena._ -

\- _Ya, pero puedes regresar de nuevo. Como cada noche.-_

 _\- Esta vez no. Mi tiempo aquí ha acabado.-_

\- _No te vayas por favor.-_

 _\- Entiendelo. Eres una humana y yo un vampiro. Túu tienes una corta, pero a la vez intensa vida por delante. Y yo la eternidad. No funcionaria_.-

Pero que coño le estoy diciendo?. Mi lengua va por libre porque no es lo que pienso.

\- _Pero…Yo te quiero.-_

 _\- Oh, Elena…..-_ acarició las puntas de la melena que le caía sobre el hombro.- _No deberías haberte enamorado de mi.-_

 _\- Por qué?. Acaso no soy digna para un vampiro?.-_ se ofende.

\- _No, mas bien lo contrario. Te mereces alguien mucho mejor. Yo no puedo darte lo que quieres._

 _\- Si que puedes hacerlo, pero no te da la gana. Llevame contigo y conviérteme. Estaremos juntos._ -

Eso me sorprende y enorgullece a partes iguales. Esta dispuesta a convertirse en una especie a la que detesta por estar a mi lado.

\- _Seria un gran placer, pero no es tan fácil. De todos modos nunca te haría pasar por este infierno_.-

\- _Y que hago con lo que siento?._ \- se le escapan las lagrimas.- _No puedo olvidarte Damon. No quiero_.-

Yo la abrazaría ahora mismo y le diría que no tiene por lo que preocuparse. No me iría a ninguna parte sin ella. Pero como esto tiene pinta de ser una pesadilla, no tengo ningún control sobre mis actos y lo que hago es levantarle el mentón para que me mire directamente a los ojos.

\- _Pero lo harás_.- pone las manos sobres sus hombros.

\- _No._ \- se resiste.- _No te atrevas a obligarme_.-

La retengo colocandola de nuevo en su posición y recito despacio.

\- _Escucha..._ \- deja de forcejear y se queda hipnotizada en mis ojo. Que le estoy haciendo?. Pero si con ella la compulsión no funciona.- _Quiero que consigas todo lo que buscas. Pero antes olvidaras que lo nuestro ha pasado. Ningún humano puede saber que los vampiros hemos traspasado el muro y mucho menos que nos conocemos. Es peligroso para los dos._ \- siento como una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla. A este Damon que habla también le esta costando lo suyo.- _Y sí alguna vez nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar, ármate del arco que te regalé y clávame una flecha en el corazón sin dudarlo. No dudes!._ \- le insisto y asiente de inmediato.- _Lo siento, Elena. Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancia.-_

\- _No pasa nada._ \- esta vez no replica, es más, le da igual y ademas dibuja esa tierna e inocente sonrisa que la caracteriza .- _Puedo despedirme de Crow?_.-

\- _No va hacer falta. Puedes_ _quedártelo_.-

\- _En serio?._ \- abre la boca sorprendida. La alegría se reflejó en su cara y de la tristeza vivida hace un momento ya no queda rastro.

- _Claro. Sé que lo cuidaras muy bien.-_

- _Awwwww_!.- se lanza a mis brazos de la emocion.

La presiono contra mi cuerpo y no la quiero soltar. Incluso aprovecho para oler el exquisito aroma de su cabello como si fuese la ultima vez.

\- _Gracias!. Un millón de gracias_.- se separa y acaricia al caballo como una niña con un juguete nuevo.

Mentiría sí dijese que no siento celos del animal ahora mismo..

\- _Adiós Elena_.-

- _Adiós._ \- se despide con la mano y la ultima visión que tengo de ella es la de su espalda.

Y similar a como terminó la anterior alucinación, todo se disipa y regreso a la realidad. Abro mis ojos y sigo tumbado formando una cruz en la carretera. Continuo con vida, pero sigo dándole vueltas al sueño. Se que todo lo provoca la fiebre, pero no entiendo su significado. Es probable que mi memoria se este regenerando y esto sean recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejano?.

La ultima pregunta que hago casi me da la propia respuesta. Esto no habrá pasado alguna vez, no?. ¿Es probable que la mordedura y la maldita fiebre me hagan delirar hasta el punto de crear situaciones inexistentes? O son partes de mis recuerdos?. Por favor que no sea mi mente mostrando mi pasado. Yo no he podido conocer a Elena de antes, es imposible….

* * *

 **Que empiecen las teorias XDDD!.**

 **Hay muchas preguntas que intentaré resolverlas ( no todas porque queda mucha tela que cortar) el en proximo capi. Sí, es el final de esta parte que despedimos con alegria ( necesitamos un cambio). Ahora toca cambiar un poco la perspectivas de las zonas :P**

 **La unica duda que tengo ( y no es de la historia) es si publicar la segunda parte como una historia nueva ( continuacion), o seguirla en este mismo apartado. No se si me entendeis ( tal vez las lectoras- autoras que leen esto saben a lo que me refiero ;)**

 **PD: Espero vuestras review como agua de mayo ( valga la redundacia XD ) y me solventais esa pequeña duda. Mil gracias!.**

 **Saludo. MJ**


	23. SF1: Chapter 23

Pasaron una hora mas o menos en aquella puerta de aquel muro sin que Elena y Elijah intercambiaran palabra alguna. Aunque intentó sonsacarle alguna información sobre su madre, el vampiro no soltaba prenda y optó por callar. Pero no por mucho tiempo...

\- Una preguntita palomita. Tomas verbena?.-

\- Se supone que tengo que saber que es eso?.-

\- Es una planta. Sé que puede crecer por esta zona.

\- Yo no he escuchado esa palabra en mi vida. Ademas no entiendo porque crees que te voy a dar alguna información sobre nosotros si tu no me cuentas nada de vosotros.-

La chica no le tenia ningún respeto. El odio hacia él era latente ya que no le perdonaba ni le perdonaría jamas la vez que la intentó matar y sobre todo que ayudara en el secuestro de su madre.

\- Entonces no te interesa saber para que sirve esa planta?- la chincha.

\- La verdad es que no, pero si decirlo te hace feliz...- lo anima a que responda de una forma irónica.

\- Ya veo porque tienes encandilado a mi amigo.- aprueba con la cabeza cuando la repasa con la mirada.- Tienes mucho carácter y eso a Damon suele llamarle muuucho la atención.-

\- Hemos pasado de hablar de plantas a mi vida privada. Como ha sucedido esto?.- se lo preguntaba mas para ella misma que para él.

\- Si vale.- se centra de nuevo.- La verbena. Eso es lo que impide que podamos manipular vuestras mentes.- hace bailar sus dedos muy expresivo.- Con eso se pueden hacer tés y basta con beberlo o guardar un poco en alguna joya para que ...- y de repente el dorado collar que rodeaba el cuello de Elena capta su atención.

Ella se tapó rápidamente el escote y frunció el ceño.

\- Ni se te ocurra dar un paso mas.-

\- Lo recuerdo. Ese collar es de tu madre.-

\- No te atrevas hablar de ella a no ser que sea para decirme donde esta. Me has entendido?.- pierde la paciencia.

\- Perdona fierecilla... Siento no poder decírtelo. Pero es que su paradero solo sabe Damon.-

\- Si, ya estoy enterada de tu versión.-

\- Crees que miento?.-

\- Lo único que creo es que me da igual lo que digas. Ahora mismo solo me importa una cosa y es que Damon este aquí y no muerto en una cuneta. Asi que te pediria por favor que te callases hasta que llegue Stefan.-

Entonces Elijah cerró la boca y no la abrió mas hasta que el ruido de unas pisadas de caballo interrumpió el tenso silencio en el que se habían quedado. Al mirar en la dirección de la que provenía pudieron distinguir entre la oscuridad a Stefan acompañado de Crow que trasportaba un bulto bastante grande sobre el costado.

\- Damon!.- Elena corre hasta ellos.

\- Estaba tirado en una carretera cerca de aquí.- el rubio lo baja para tumbarlo en el suelo. Damon se mantenía inconsciente y la fea mordedura de su brazo no paraba de supurar.

\- Ese es Crow?.- lo reconoció rápidamente Elijah.- Donde lo has encontrado?.-

\- Estaba a su lado.-

Elena se alegra de ver a Crow después de tantos días y que de que esté en perfectamente condiciones , pero se extraña cuando Elijah pronuncia su nombre .

\- De que conoces a mi caballo?.- le arrebata los amarres.

Las malas maneras de la chica desquician al vampiro.

\- Perdona. Tu caballo?. No, estas muy equivocada niña.- intenta quitárselas y los dos empiezan una riña de críos mientras Stefan atiende a su hermano.

\- Creo que ahora tenemos otros asuntos mas importantes que atender, no creéis?.- les recrimina.

Ambos paran con los tirones de cuerdas y se agachan para ayudar.

\- Que hacemos?. Tenemos que curarle esa herida.- dispone Elena alterada.

\- Lo haremos, pero no aquí. Debe volver.- dispone Stefan preocupado por el estado de su hermano.

\- No. No puedes llevártelo.- se opone ella.

\- Si?. Y como pretendes que se cure?.- le responde un Elijah cansado de sus berrinches.

\- Habrá otro remedio.- se dirige directamente a Stefan e ignora al otro.

\- Solo hay dos soluciones y una de ella es prácticamente imposible.-

\- Cual es la otra?.-

\- Una bruja. La necesitamos para que haga un hechizo y purifique la sangre de Damon.-

\- Pues traed una. Seguro que tenéis alguna a vuestra disposición.-

\- Son difíciles de encontrar.- se queda pensativo. Si no da con una bruja de inmediato su hermano se muere...El problema era donde encontrarla.

Rápidamente a Elena le vino alguien a la cabeza. Bonnie es una bruja, no muy experimentada y novata, pero lo es. Ella podría ayudar con su libro de conjuros y buscar una solución al problema.

\- Tengo una amiga.-

\- Un dato muy interesante. Enhorabuena!.- salta sarcástico Elijah.

\- Cállate de una vez!.- le grita harta de sus comentarios

\- Mira niña, que sea la ultima vez que...- se enfurece y la enfrenta.

\- Basta!.- intermedia Stefan.- Que ocurre con tu amiga?.-

\- Es bruja y tiene un libro de conjuros.-

\- Un grimorio?.-

\- Si eso. Su abuela era bruja y escribió mucho de ellos. Tal vez ahí diga como hacerlo.-

Stefan parece que lo medita por un segundo. No es tan mala idea ya que en la zona muerta tardaría en dar con alguna bruja.

\- Donde está?.-

\- En mi casa. Iré a por ella.-

\- No!. Uno de nosotros puede ir mas rápido.- le chasquea los dedos a Elijah.- Que te diga por donde tienes que coger y regresa con esa bruja y el libro.- ordena apresurado.

El vampiro asintió rápidamente y le pidió con algo mas de cordialidad a Elena que le indicara la dirección. Nada más señalarle el camino, Elijah se esfumó en un parpadeo mientras ella y Stefan se quedan al cuidado de Damon que poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia.

\- Ele….na….- pronuncia a duras penas..

\- Damon!.- se agacha para ponerse a su lado.

\- Eres tú?. Eres real?.- le toca la mejilla para comprobar que es verdad, que está ahí con él y no es un sueño ni una ilusión.

\- Si. Soy yo…..-

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto….- el agotamiento le pasa factura a la hora de hablar.- Jeremy…..-

\- Shhhhh, Jeremy está bien. No tienes nada de lo que disculparte.-

\- Yo no quería hacerle daño.-

\- Lo se, lo sé.-

Elena aguanta estoicamente las lagrimas que la amenazaban con brotarle de los ojos. Damon no podia verla triste, necesitaba un ambiente confortable y agradable, así que traga el duro nudo que se le formaba en la garganta y pone la mejor de sus sonrisas.

* * *

En la casa Gilbert, Grayson llegó con el maletín en la mano hasta la entrada buscando las llaves y, lo mismo que su hija anteriormente, se extraño al ver la puerta abierta de par en par. Pero a diferencia que la otra vez, las luces de la casa si estaban encendidas y una vez dentro vio como Bonnie consolaba a Jeremy en el sofá del salón.

-Que ocurre?.- pregunto alarmado por el estado de su hijo.

\- Señor Gilbert!.-

\- Papá!.- Jer corrió a sus brazos y se abrazó fuerte a su cintura.

\- Bonnie, que pasa?.-

\- Es Damon. Está enfermo.- resume la morena.

\- Como que está enfermo?. Y por qué no me han dicho nada?.- el hombre no entendía.- Donde está?.

\- Elena ha salido en su busca.-

\- Pero esta como loco, papá. No se sació con la ración de sangre que le dí e intentó beber de la mía.-

\- Como?.Te ha hecho algo?.-

\- No. Estoy bien. Pero fue sin querer. No sabia lo que hacia.-

\- Y dices que Elena ha ido tras él?.- se escandaliza y va hasta el armario.- En ese estado es peligroso. Si te atacado puede atacar a Elena también.- saca una pistola de debajo de una losa del suelo.- Sabes para donde ha podido tirar?.- le pregunta a Bonnie.

\- Ha ido al muro.-

Eso le gustó menos a Grayson que le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que nunca se acercara al muro.

-Vale. Quedaos aquí.-

Cuando se dispone a salir por la puerta, nada mas abrirla se tropieza prácticamente con Elijah. Bon y Jeremy se quedan a lo lejos expectantes ante ese desconocido que está delante de Grayson y este le pregunta rápidamente quien es.

\- Me ha mandado Elena. Soy un amigo de Damon.-

\- Eres un …..-

\- No vengo a tomar el té y contarte lo que soy.- entona cortante.- Me ha dicho que aquí se encuentra una amiga suya que podría ayudarnos.-

\- Yo soy doctor. Llévame con ellos e intentaré curar a Damon.-

\- Lo siento doctorcito, pero en este caso sus habilidades no sirven para nada. Así que no es necesario.- se fija en la chica de piel morena que esta al lado del niño.- Tú….- la señala.- Tienes que venir conmigo y tráete el libro de brujería ese que tienes.-

\- Y para que me queréis?.- pregunta miedosa.

\- Eres una bruja, no?. Eres la única que puedes curar a Damon.-

Bonnie no las tenia todas consigo y para nada confiaba en ese vampiro que le pedía que lo acompañase. Pero tenia que ayudar a sus amigos...

\- Esta bien. Vamos!.- se dirige a la puerta y Grayson la intercepta antes de que ponga un pie fuera.

\- No se de que esta hablando, pero no tienes por que ir.-

\- Elena me necesita señor Gilbert.-

Y el hombre se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar. Aun así no se daría por vencido y saldrá hacia el muro tras ellos.

Bajando el par de escalones del porche, Elijah fue a coger en volandas a Bonnie hasta que unos faros de una camioneta los iluminaron y se quedó en el intentó. La visita no era menos que la de Jonh con Tayler Lockwood de copiloto.

\- Joder!.- maldice ella.

\- Que pasa bombom?. Quienes son?.- Elijah no se preocupaba en exceso. Para él cualquier humano era facil de matar.

\- Son gente importante del pueblo. Tú finge lo mejor que puedas.- se pone recta cuando ambos bajan del coche.

\- Buenas noches señorita Bennet.- saluda amablemente Jonh.

Elijah al escuchar su apellido la mira inmediatamente. Ahora comprende porque Elena lo ha mandado a por ella. Los Bennet son uno de los linaje de brujas mas poderosos.

\- General Jonh. Tayler…- lo nombra con todo el odio del mundo.

\- Hola Bon.- responde el chico algo avergonzado.

\- Tengo que hablar con mi sobrina y mi cuñado. Están en casa?.- Jonh le habla a ella, pero no le quita ojo al desconocido que esta a su lado.- No conozco a tu acompañante.-

\- Ahm….- no sabe si presentarlo, ya que no sabe ni como se llama el vampiro.

\- Es un viejo amigo y está solo de visita.- responde Grayson llegando desde la casa para tranquilidad de Bonnie.

\- Cuñado!.- expresa John con desagrado. Que venga a buscarlo no quiere decir que se alegre de verlo.- Últimamente vienen a verte mucho. Familiares lejanos, viejos amigos…..- observa con sospecha a Elijah.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto.- le murmura el vampiro a la chica.

\- Que has dicho?.- John lo escuchó.- Tiempo para qué?.-

\- Deja irse a los chicos, John.- intercede Grayson de nuevo. Por nada del mundo podía darse cuenta de que es un vampiro.

\- Acaso no nos vas a presentar?.- se acerca a Elijah y ofrece su mano.- Encantado, soy el general John. Bienvenido a Mistic Falls.- pero este no se la da, mucho menos al enterarse de cargo que ocupa.- Donde están tus modales forastero?

Elijah apretó los puños preparándose para lo inevitable. Esos molestos humanos eran un estorbo y solo hacia entretenerlo. Tenia que coger a Bonnie y marcharse de allí lo mas rápido posible, todo ello sin que se percaten de lo que es. En cambio la cosa se iba poniendo cada vez más tensa y sobre todo cuando Tayler sin venir a cuento lleva su mano a la zona de la cadera donde tenia enganchada el arma.

\- Señor….- Tayler llama a John.- Es uno de ellos!.- acusa sin dudarlo. Desde que se enfrentó a Damon identifica inmediatamente a los vampiros.

\- Qué?.- John imitó a Tayler y desenfundó el arma apuntando directamente a Elijah.- Bonnie aléjate de él!.- ordena y la chica toma distancia.

\- John no!.- intermedia Grayson en la disputa defendiendo a Elijah- No esta aquí para hacernos daño.-

\- Quitate cuñado, maldita sea!.- clama alterado. Las ganas que tenia de matar a uno eran enormes. – Arrodíllate cabrón!.

Pero el vampiro no se movió del sitio y casi no hizo ningún movimiento. Lo que sí dibujó un terrorífica sonrisa en su boca sabedor de que no son una amenaza para él.

\- Iros a la mierda.-

Basto eso cuando para que de repente sonora el sonido de un tiro cogiéndolos a todos de improvisto, ya que el responsable del disparo no fue el que apuntaba.

\- Tayler…..- pronuncia horrorizada Bonnie.

El chico apretó el gatillo teniendo como objetivo a Elijah, pero lamentablemente falló. Paralizados por el miedo, solo Grayson que es el que estaba en medio se gira hacia Elijah con las manos tapándose la parte del estomago.

\- Sálvalos.- dice taponando la sangre que le salía a borbotones.- Correr!.

Elijah obedece y en menos de lo que canta un gallo agarra a Bonnie y desaparece de la escena sin que a los otros le diesen tiempo a reaccionar.

\- Donde está?.- Tayler apunta nervioso a todos lados.- Y Bonnie?.-

Pero ahora mismo John no se preocupaba por ella. Su cuñado cae al suelo mal herido y al acercarse para socorrerlo comprueba el alcance de su herida. Está sentenciado…..

\- Joder…..Yo no quería….- Tayler se lleva las manos a la cabeza al comprobar lo que acababa de hacer.- Está vivo?.-

\- Te quieres callar imbécil!. Claro que está vivo. – le reclama mientras se sube a Grayson al regazo.- Eh!. Cuñado!.- le da un par de palmadas para espabilarlo.

\- No me dejas ni morirme tranquilo?.- a pesar de la situación al hombre aun le quedan fuerzas para bromear.

\- Dicen que mala hierva nunca muere.-

\- Mira que eres gilipollas. Te recuerdo que soy el único doctor en el pueblo.- regresa a la seriedad.- Me muero John.-

\- Que no!. Tienes que luchar.-

\- Escucha…- tose costosamente.- Ya no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por mis hijos. Busca a tu hermana.- le pide casi en un susurro.- Ellos no nos pueden perder a los dos.-

\- Yo…- estoicamente contiene las lágrimas. No era un hombre de mostrar sus sentimientos. - Te lo prometo.-

Conciliadores casi por primera vez en la vida, sellaron la promesa en un apretón de manos, pero la fuerza de Grayson fue disminuyendo y finalmente su mirada se apagó.

\- Grayson…. Grayson…..-

Lo llama repetidamente pero es en vano. Su alma ya ha volado de este mundo…..

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Acaricio el rostro paliducho y sudoroso de mi moribundo novio. Habia perdido de nuevo la conciencia, pero incluso así no pierde ni una pizca de atractivo y solo deseo que abra sus hermosos ojos para curarle simplemente con mis besos.

Stefan nos mira desde una distancia prudencial subido sobre una enorme piedra y me cohíbe cuando se fija demasiado en mi cuello. Como si estuviera contemplando su próxima cena.

\- Tranquila.- se percata de mi temor.- Es ese collar que llevas colgado lo que estoy mirando. Es alguna reliquia familiar?.- pregunta sin venir a cuento.

\- Ahm...- otro que le ha dado por el collar de mi madre.- Si.- fui escueta.

\- Aha...- sopesa lo que le he dicho.- Que edad tienes?.-

\- Porqué?-

\- Porque me gustaría saber como has llegado a encender la humanidad de mi hermano.- no me queda claro lo que realmente quiere averiguar.- Déjame adivinar... dieciocho.-

\- Casi. Me falta poco.- preferí seguirle el juego por esta vez haber si se cansa y me deja ya en paz.

\- Ya entiendo.-

\- El qué entiendes?.- al final me enreda.

\- Todo. Ahora entiendo todo.- concluye enigmático.

Yo la verdad que no estaba para sus tonterías y misterios. Me daba igual lo que había descubierto y pasaba de darle mas conversación que no fuese la precisa. Ahora mismo solo pienso en una cosa y es que la vida de Damon depende de un hilo.

\- Se están tardando mucho.- comento para que se centre en lo que nos incumbe.

\- Si...- aunque lo quisiera disimular él también estaba igual de desesperado que yo.

\- No me olvides… no me olvides….- balbucea Damon en sueños.

\- Por qué no para de decir eso?.-

\- La fiebre le hace alucinar.-

\- Y que podemos hacer?.- me sentía inútil.

\- Esperar.-

\- Y si no llegan a tiempo?.-

\- Lo harán.-

La determinación y seguridad de Stefan me hacen auto convencerme de que todo ira bien. Debo sacar fuerzas y no darme por vencida. Esto no es el final...

Paso un rato no muy largo, pero que a mi se me hizo eterno, y gracias a Dios nuestra paciencia fue recompensada en forma de Elijah sujetando en volandas a Bonnie como si fuera un saco de patatas. Soltándola en el suelo, mi amiga corre hasta mi dándome un gran abrazo.

\- Estas bien?.- le pregunto ante su latente nerviosismo.

\- Si, yo estoy bien, pero…..-

\- Vamos brujita...- Elijah no la deja hablar y la arrastra ante Damon.- Abre ese librito y cura a mi amigo.-

Se echan una miradas extrañas que no me gusta un pelo, pero por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el vampiro. No hay tiempo que perder. Lo importante ahora es Damon.

Stefan ayuda a Bonnie con los preparativos y buscan el conjuro exacto para sanarlo. Una vez encontrado, gracias a las nociones en latín que tiene Stefan, tumban su cuerpo inerte sobre la fría tierra del suelo y mi amiga camina a su alrededor concentrada en su labor.

\- No se si lo podré hacer.- se echa para atrás.

\- Eres una Bennet.- le dice Elijah en un tono de animo.- Te aseguro que puedes con esto.-

Entonces mi amiga lo intentó de nuevo y comenzó a leer cada palabra que ponía en aquel pedazo y viejo libro con bastante ímpetu. Centrándose únicamente en lo que tenia que recitar y en nada más. Yo en cambio solo esperaba que Damon despertarse, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y Bonnie no daba con la tecla, las ilusiones de poder hablar una ultima vez con él se desvanecían.

\- No funciona…- lamenta Elijah.

-No es lo suficientemente poderosa.- concluye Stefan decepcionado.

\- Qué?. No!. Lo intentaré de nuevo.- mi amiga no se daba por vencida.

Mientras se ponían de acuerdo o no, yo solo podía ver a Damon ahí tumbado, con veneno de hombre lobo recorriendo todo su sistema y disecándolo poco a poco. Casi muerto, mi vida parecía irse con él y un dolor indescriptible en el corazón hizo que me agachara para abrazarlo.

\- No te mueras por favor!.- exploto en un lloro desconsolado en su pecho.

\- Sigue por favor!- alienta Stefan a Bonnie a retomar de nuevo su verborrea.

Ella regresa a su concentración y continua con el conjuro cuando de repente siento una mano tocando mi espalda, acariciándola mas bien y todo mi cuerpo se estremece al notar que es él.

\- No voy a…. morirme.- responde Damon con la voz entrecortada y rozando su mentón contra mi coronilla.

Alzo la cabeza para mirarlo y lloro de felicidad al volver a ver sus azules y cristalinos ojos.

\- Esta funcionando!- grito de emoción cuando observo como las resaltadas venas de su cuerpo se iban retirando y la mordedura empieza a tener mejor aspecto.

De la alegría me tiro sobre él y alcanzo sus mejillas para plantarle un beso. No deseo hacer otra cosa que amarlo y cuidarlo para el resto de mi vida. Porque sin él en mi mundo todo carece de sentido.

\- No se yo …-

Pero el jubilo me dura poco. Escucho a Stefan preocupado y me separo por un momento de los labios de su hermano mayor para comprobar que ocurre. Bonnie había entrado a una especie de trance hasta el punto de que sus ojos eran completamente blancos y sangraba por la nariz.

\- Que le pasa?.-

\- Esta utilizando mas magia de la que puede soportar.- comenta alarmado Elijah.

\- Que significa eso?.-

\- Que no lo puede curar.- va hacia ella y la zarandea para que pare.

\- No!.- me levanto.- Tiene que seguir.-

\- Quieres perderla también a ella?. La magia la matará. Aun no es lo bastante poderosa.- casi tiene que ejercer la fuerza bruta con mi amiga para que reaccionara y volviera en sí.

Inmediatamente ella cae desplomada en sus brazos y a partir de entonces empieza a descontrolarse todo. La luz que iba radiando poco a poco el rostro de Damon desparece y veo como la mordedura ha parado de sanar.

\- Bonnie!.- corro a su lado para comprobar su estado.

\- Se ha desmayado por el agotamiento. Tranquila, está bien.- el vampiro con delicadeza la deja en el suelo y se saca la chaqueta para acomodarle la cabeza.

\- Solo nos queda la otra solución.. - dice Stefan.

\- Y cual es?.-

Stefan y Elijah se miran ante mi pregunta sabiendo únicamente ellos lo que eso significa.

\- No hay tiempo para explicarlo. Nos lo tenemos que llevar a nuestra zona si queremos salvarlo. Tu amiga solo ha conseguido retrasarlo, pero el veneno sigue recorriendo su sistema.-

Maldita sea... Todo esto se me va de las manos y lo peor es que voy a tener que renunciar al amor de mi vida si quiero que se salve. Debo confiar en que ellos sabrán cuidar de él y armarme de valor para afrontar su ausencia. Porque si existe una posibilidad de que Damon viva, aunque me duela y no quede otro remedio tengo que dejarlo ir.

Regreso a su lado y Stefan y Elijah lo recuestan sobre las raíces de un árbol para que puede despedirme. Acaricio por última vez su sedoso y azabache cabello haciendo que curve su bella sonrisa. Yo lo imito, aunque en realidad lo que quiero es llorar.

\- Bonnie…. Está bien?.- se preocupa a pesar de que él está peor.

\- Si. Se pondrá bien. -

\- Sigues siendo tú?- palpa mi cara algo desconcertado.

\- Si. Estoy aquí contigo.-

\- Yo no quería hacerte olvidar. No me olvides, por favor.-

No tengo idea a lo que se refiere y compruebo que las alucinaciones que le provoca la fiebre lo están llegando a confundir.

\- No hables. Tienes que guardar fuerzas para el camino.- aprieto los labios para aguantar las lagrimas.- Estarás bien, ok?.-

\- Esto no se acabado Elena.- coge mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.- Me escuchas?.- no puedo pronunciar palabra y beso sus nudillos para no explotar. No quiero que me vea triste. – Encontraré a tu madre y regresaré a tu lado. Lo prometo.-

Asiento repetidamente con la cabeza y sin querer se me escapa una lagrima que el recoge velozmente.

\- Mas te vale cumplirlo.- le advierto y lo beso como si no fuese a repetirse nunca mas este momento.- Te quiero Damon.-

\- Yo también te quiero Elena.-

El hermano y su amigo lo levantan y es el primero quien lo coge en peso sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para que viva. No te preocupes.- asegura y asiente en forma de despedida.

\- Cuidarlo, por favor.- me toca soltar su mano y siento como el mundo se derrumba bajo mis pies cuando Stefan se encamina hacia la puerta.

\- Tu amiga despertara en un rato.- me dice Elijah. La hostilidad con la que nos tratamos a pasado a un segundo plano y ahora me habla con bastante tacto – Y…- hace una pausa pensativo.- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.-

Tras su extraña disculpa va detrás Stefan y la oscuridad del túnel los engulle dejándome con el alma partida en dos. Iría detrás de ellos sin pensarlo, pero no puedo abandonar a mi familia. Sin mi madre me necesitan y no soportarían otra perdida más. Pero confío y estoy totalmente segura que Damon volverá y me la traerá sana y salva como ha prometido.

Sentada junto a mi desmayada amiga, paso el triste tiempo que trascurre hasta que ella despierte descargando la presión que tengo en el pecho. Algo indescriptible que se aloja en mi corazón, algo que siento por todo mi ser y que casi no me deja respirar. Un sufrimiento que llevaré toda mi vida si no lo vuelvo a ver. Habrá peor dolor que esto?.

 **CONTINUARA... ( FIN 1 TEMP)**

* * *

 **Pobre... Cuando se entere de lo del padre va saber que hay cosas peores... ( si, soy muy mala :P)**

 **Y pasamos a la segunda parte de la historia. Me lo voy a pasar genial escribiendo esta parte, que creo que todos teniamos ya ganas ( frotamiento de manos).**

 **Por votacion popular, la seguiré por aquí ( para no liaros) ;). Como siempre g** **racias por leer y por las review. Y sobre todo por seguirla a pesar de la tardanza. Os adoro, lo sabeis? XP**

 **MJ**


	24. S2: Cap 1

**_POV Elena_**

 _Querido diario…_

 _Hace tiempo que no escribo, de hecho ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que plasmé mis sentimientos en tus paginas, pero hoy necesitaba descargar mi frustración con algo antes de pagarlo con alguien. No te haces a la idea del caos en el que se ha convertido mi vida. Me he quedado sin madre y padre en pocos meses. Ahora es mi tio John quien se encarga de Jer y de mi y hemos abandonado la casa donde nos criamos para vivir en un pequeño apartamento en el centro del pueblo. Podríamos volver a la casa, nos dio esa opción, pero acordarnos de nuestros padres cada vez que vamos es insoportable y doloroso._

 _Ya todo el mundo en Mistic Falls se han enterado del incidente con los vampiros. John les echó la culpa de la muerte de mi padre y les contó que manipularon nuestras mentes para descubrir que planes tenían los humanos contra ellos. Le creyeron, al fin y al cabo es el general y nadie puso en duda su versión. Pero ambos, incluido Bonnie, sabíamos que eso no era cierto. Elijah no mató a mi padre y Damon jamás nos obligó a nada. Lo ha hecho porque soy su sobrina, en caso contrario me esperaría una horrible ejecución. Y porque no decirlo también para salvar el culo al hijo de puta de Tayler Lockwood. Él es el verdadero culpable de la muerte de mi padre y eso no se me olvida. Igual que no se me olvida la sed de venganza que va acumulándose conforme pasa mas tiempo. Verlo en el instituto como si nada hubiese pasado me provoca una rabia incontrolable. Deseo matarlo, con mis propias manos si es preciso y que sufra, que sufra lo mismo que estoy sufriendo yo…..Pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo no he podido. A pesar de su condición, sigue siendo una persona y no soy capaz convertirme en una asesina como él._

 _En el otro tema continuo igual. La falta de información por no decir ninguna de Damon está acabando con la escasa paciencia que me queda. Casi todas las noches intento escaparme al muro y me siento delante de la puerta ya cerrada esperando alguna señal de que esté vivo. En lo mas profundo de mi corazón sé que así es. Damon vive y seguro que está intentando llegar hasta aquí. Lo que ocurre que se está tardando en encontrar a mi madre y eso es lo que prefiero decirme a mi misma para no perder la esperanza. En el caso contrario hay muchas opciones que puedo barajar, como la de que mi madre está muerta y no se atreve a volver o que el maldito de su hermano y el estúpido de su amigo lo retienen contra su voluntad o que al final no pudieron hacer nada por él y murió. En cualquier caso, saber eso no me hace de gran ayuda. Necesito centrarme en la ilusión de que nos volveremos a ver, sea en esta vida o en la otra….._

 _Y así estoy…. Pasados dos meses permanezco aun respirando, caminando e intentado vivir como cualquier persona normal, con la diferencia de que por dentro estoy vacía del todo. Ya no me queda nada salvo Jeremy. Él es el único motivo por el que lucho y me levanto cada día..._

* * *

 **Zona Viva. Mistic Falls**.

En la media hora de descanso en el instituto, Elena se sentó a desayunar sola como todas las mañanas desde que se supo su relación con los vampiros. La versión oficial la dejaba como victima, pero aun así sus compañeros la repudiaron y su antiguo estatus quedó por los suelos. De todos modos las pocas y fieles amigas que le quedaba , Bonnie y Caroline, intentaban permanecer a su lado, pero ella se encargaba de alejarlas para que no saliesen perjudicadas.

Pero esas dos se pasaban por el forro la decisión de Elena cada vez que podían, incordiando y entrometiéndose cuando las esquivaba y buscándola a las mínima oportunidad. Y hoy no seria la excepción...

\- Buenos días!.- Bon se sentó a su lado. Esta vez venia sola.

Elena ya pasaba de sus saludos. Desde hace unos días que las ignoraba y parecía estar dando resultado hasta ahora.

\- Como últimamente estas muy callada voy a contarte yo primero lo que me ha pasado...- Bonnie persiste en hablarle a pesar de que no le hace ni caso. Es su mejor amiga y nunca le daría la espalda.- Anoche volví a soñar con mi abuela. No paro de soñar con ella y lo que me dice...-

\- Mira Bonnie.- Elena pierde rápidamente la paciencia.- Me da igual lo que diga tu abuela o lo que sueñes. Solo nos ha llevado a callejón sin salida tras otro y sinceramente estoy cansada. Solo quiero comerme este puñetero sandwich tranquila y estar sola.-

Si Elena pensaba que su amiga se daría por vencida, estaba mas que equivocada y no conocía la parte mala de Bon.

\- No. Mira tú!.- la morena se harta de sus borderias y le contesta de la misma manera.- No haces mas que echarnos o esconderte cuando te encuentras con nosotras en los pasillos. Solo sales de casa para ir a la academia o al establo para darle de comer a Crow y de ahí otra vez a la casa y no hablas con nadie. No puedes seguir así...- la regaña por tanto desplante.- Estas enfadada con el mundo por lo que te ha pasado, lo entiendo. Pero no nos dejes de lado. Somos tus amigas y queremos ayudarte.-

\- No podéis ayudarme.-

\- Claro que sí. Tú solo tienes que decirnos a Car o a mi que quieres o necesitas. Estamos aquí contigo.-

\- Podéis devolverme a mi padre?.- pregunta dejando a su amiga sin respuesta.- Podéis hacer que regrese mi madre y Damon?.- pronunciar su nombre aun le hacia retorcerse de dolor. Claramente no lo supera...- O hacer a Tayler pagar por lo que hizo?.-

\- Elena yo...- Bon se lamenta por no poder concederle lo que pide.

\- Pues entonces no podéis ayudarme.- recoge su mochila y se levanta del banco.- Adiós Bonnie.-

\- Espera!.- la agarra por la muñeca antes de que se marche.- No podré devolverte a tus seres queridos, pero si que puedo proporcionarte un poco de justicia.-

\- El qué?.-

Bonnie no le contó mas nada, se reuniría con ellas en los establos de la casa Gilbert casi al anochecer para conocer el escabroso plan que se había ocurrido. Solo esperaba que no fuera otra desilusión como otras tantas veces que intentaron encontrar remedio a su situación. A saber... Con estas dos cualquier cosa podria pasar...

Llegada la hora, Elena fue puntual y mientras las esperaba le daba de comer a Crow en la cuadra preguntandose porque se se retrasaban tanto. Se moría de ganas por saber y para que mentir también echaba de menos quedar con ellas. Pasar por este dolor sola ya le estaba pasando factura y contra mas tiempo mas hundida estaba. Bonnie llevaba razón, necesita a sus amigas.

\- Ya estamos aquí!.- entro la susodicha al establo acompañada de Caroline.

\- Oh Elena, pensaba que no vendrías.- la abraza la rubia fuertemente al llegar hasta ella.- Como estas?.-

\- Bien.- ya se acostumbro a decir esa palabra sin estarlo.- Decidme que hacemos aquí.-

\- Ya te lo dije. Vamos hacer justicia. Ven con nosotras.-

La invita a salir con ellas al exterior y se acercan a la parte trasera del coche de Caroline. Abriendo el maletero, la cara de estupor que se le quedó a Elena al ver el paquete que tenían allí metido no tenia nada que ver con la de sus malvadas amigas que se frotaban las manos y sonreían satisfechas.

\- Es todo tuyo.-

\- Estáis locas...- murmura incrédula.- Lo habéis secuestrado?.-

Tayler Lockwood yacía inconsciente, amordazado y atado de manos dentro del maletero.

\- Es lo que querías, no?. Haremos que confiese y diga la verdad. Todo Mistic Falls se merece saber que no solo tenemos que temer a los vampiros.- espeta asqueada la rubia mirando a su ex novio.

\- Si, pero...- Elena se debatía entre aprovechar la oportunidad o no. Sin proponerlo su venganza se presentó sin avisar.

\- Pero nada. Mató al señor Gilbert y va pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.- le quita la rubia toda las dudas que le pueden surgir.

Las tres trasladan en peso muerto de Tayler hasta la cuadra de Crow y lo atan al poste mas próximo. Se cercioran así de que por si acaso no le de un arrebato de los suyos y se convierta en lobo. Ya comprobaron que ni un vampiro como Damon pudo con él, mucho menos unas crías. Y aguardaron pacientemente a que despierte para comenzar con lo que llamaban justicia.

\- Eh chicas!.- las llamó la rubia.- Creo que está despertando.-

Elena fue la primera en presentarse frente al chico y con el odio correspondiente que le procesaba le quitó la mordaza bruscamente y arrojó un cubo de agua para que espabilara. Las amigas se quedaron mudas. Al fin y al cabo lo están haciendo por ella...

\- Pero qué...- sacude Tayler la cabeza como un perro.

\- Hola cariño.- lo saluda Caroline sarcástica. Estaba disfrutando la que más.

\- Chicas?. Que ocurre?.- pregunta pero al ver en frente a Elena ya se supuso que pasaba.- Oye, es mejor que me soltéis.- entona como advertencia.

\- Para qué?. Para que sigas asesinando a gente sin acarrear con las consecuencias?.- le reprocha Bonnie. Fue testigo de la tragedia y la responsable de darle las malas noticias a Elena. Así que una parte ella también odiaba a Tayler por lo que hizo.

\- Estáis muy equivocadas si creéis que así conseguiréis algo.-

\- Si saben que eres un hombre lobo cambiará la cosa.-

\- No seáis idiotas. Quien pensáis que os protegen de los vampiros?.- hace una pregunta retorica entre risas.- Es por los hombres lobos que no traspasan el muro como se le viene en gana. Somos los encargados de que viváis cómodos y durmáis seguros en vuestras casas.-

\- Quieres decir que hay mas hombres lobos como tú?.-

\- Pues claro, somos los que mandamos. Una alianza entre los dos es lo único que os salvaba de la extinción. Deberíais de estar agradecidas.-

Ni mucho Elena le daría las gracias y escuchaba expectante sin comentar. Prefirió por ahora dejarlos hablar a ellos..

\- Estas mintiendo para meternos miedo.- Bon no optó por la misma posición y se le enfrentó.- Solo eres un puto cobarde que no se hace responsable de sus cagadas.-

\- Lo del señor Gilbert fue un accidente. No quería matarlo a él y no elegí nacer así. El gen del hombre lobo me viene de herencia. Y mi padre es el alcalde, así que ir atando cabos si no me creéis.- sacó a relucir su chulería.- Cuando se entere de que me habéis secuestrado seréis condenadas por traición. Diré toda la verdad. Que tú eres una bruja.- señala a Bonnie con el mentón.- Que tú las estas ayudando.- continua por la rubia.- Y que tú no eres ninguna santita y que nadie te obligó a convertirte en la la zorra de un vampiro .- concluye mirando con asco a Elena.

Y ahí es cuando la insultada decide intervenir, pero no para decir algo sino para golpearlo en la cara con una sonora bofetada.

\- Menos mal que lo has hecho porque le iba a partir la cara.- la apoya Caroline enfurecida.

Tayler por el contrario comienza a reírse.

\- No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo.- alza la mirada y sus ojos han pasado a ser prácticamente amarillos.- Vais a tener que correr.- ahora el enfurecido es él y en su sonrisa se vislumbra unos colmillos resplandecientes.- Aaarrgggg!.- ruge al desencajarse la mandíbula.

\- Pero... pero... que está haciendo?.- balbucea la rubia asustada por lo que esta presenciando.

\- Se está convirtiendo.-

Al chico se le partían los huesos y los músculos de los brazos y piernas se le desarrollaron prominentemente hasta romper las cuerdas que lo ataban con facilidad. Cayendo al suelo, se retorcía y chillaba por el gran dolor que estaba soportando.

\- Dios mio, tenemos que irnos!.- Caroline intentó arrastras a sus amigas para empezar a correr, pero ninguna se movió del sitio.- Vamos!-

\- No.- Bonnie da un paso hacia él extendiendo su brazo y de repente recita un conjuro.

\- Aaaaahhhhhh!.- Tayler se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

El hechizo parece estar dando resultado hasta que alcanza sus muñecas para detenerla y la empuja fuertemente mandándola a un par de metros de distancia.

\- Bonnieeeee!.- Caroline fue a por ella.

Elena rápidamente intervino dándole una patada a las piernas de Tayler que intentaba levantarse y con la culata de la pistola que guardaba en la parte trasera de sus pantalones lo golpeó en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente.

\- Bonnie, estas bien?.- pregunta Elena preocupada.

Esta asiente repetidamente e intenta reincorporarse con la ayuda de Caroline.

\- Ten cuidado Elena.-

\- Tranquila.- junto al cuerpo casi peludo del lobo se agacha para comprobar su estado.

Ahí es cuando el chico que estaba de espaldas aprovecha para abalanzarse sobre ella y ruedan varias veces por el suelo saliendo la pistola que agarraba en la mano volando en alguna dirección. Quedando debajo de sus garras y a pesar de su resistencia, él era mas fuerte y seguro terminaría por morderla.

\- Elenaaa!.- gritaron las amigas corriendo a su rescate.

Pero no hizo falta su ayuda para que Tayler la dejara en paz, sino mas bien un estruendoso sonido de un disparo que los cogió por sorpresa a todos. Incluso Crow relincho del susto.

\- Pero qué...- Bonnie fue la primera en mirar en la dirección donde provenía el disparo.

Era Enzo, que ni corto ni perezoso recogió la pistola y apretó el gatillo. Había acertado de lleno...

\- Dios mio...- los gritos de Elena al quedar empapada de sangre no se hicieron esperar. Quitandose al malogrado muerto de encima, se pone en pie mientras se limpia la cara con la parte baja de su camisa.

\- No...- Caroline se lleva las manos a la boca al ver tal escena.

La única que se mantiene suficientemente cuerda es Bonnie y le quita la pistola a Enzo que aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Está muerto.- lamenta el chico.

Y así lo confirmó Bonnie. Tayler tenia un disparo en la cabeza, sin señales de vida y sin latidos en su corazón.

\- Que hacemos ahora?!.- clama horrorizada Caroline. Al fin y al cabo hasta hace poco fue su ex novio.

Elena aun estaba entretenida en limpiarse la sangre y continuaba en shock por lo acontecido. Fue Bonnie la que tuvo que encargarse de tranquilizar el ambiente.

\- Vale. Que no cunda el pánico.-

\- Como que no cunda el panico!?.- demasiado tarde para una Caroline histérica.- Acaba de matar a Tayler y nosotras somos sus cómplices por haberlo secuestrado. Van a colgarnos a todos en la plaza.- divaga atemorizada por lo que le espera.

\- No os preocupéis. He sido yo quien lo ha matado. Confesaré.-

\- No. No te dejaremos después de habernos salvado la vida. No has hecho nada malo Enzo. Era él o nosotros.-

Bonnie llevaba razón y Caroline no la cuestionó mas. Le debían una muy grande al chico ya que de no ser por él las muertas hubieran sido ellas. Ante una bestia así no había otra salida.

Elena en cambio reaccionó de una vez por todas y evaluó la situación llegando a una simple conclusión.

\- Tenemos que huir.-

\- Qué?. Huir?. No, no, no...Le contaremos a tu tío y a mi madre lo que ha pasado. Ellos nos ayudaran.-

\- Y que crees que harán?. Esto no lo pueden cubrir. Ya has escuchado a Tayler. Los hombres lobos dirigen todo esto y los humanos somos marionetas en sus manos.- la deja sin respuesta una vez mas.- De todos modos con que huya uno de nosotros será suficiente.-

\- Y en quien estabas pensando Elena?.- Bonnie temía su respuesta.

\- Yo asimilaré toda la culpa. Sonará cruel, pero esta es la excusa perfecta para marcharme..-

\- A donde?.-

\- Tengo que encontrar a Damon y a mi madre.-

\- Lo estas diciendo en serio?.- se interpone de nuevo Caroline. No estaba para nada de acuerdo.- Pero no sabes ni siquiera si están vivos.-

\- Ya, pero no lo descubriré aquí cruzada de brazos.-

\- Pues yo voy contigo.- se apunta Bon tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

\- Qué!?. Pretendéis abandonar vuestra vida para ir a un lugar donde moriréis seguro?.-

\- Bonnie, no hace falta de verdad.- en eso estaba con la rubia.- Puedo hacerlo sola.-

\- Te creo, pero necesitaras a una bruja que te ayude a mantener a raya a los vampiros. Aunque sea una novata.-

\- Yo tambien voy.- salta Enzo.- Iré con vosotras.-

Elena se mostraba agradecida por el ofrecimiento, pero no podía permitir poner a nadie mas en peligro.

\- Estáis como una puta regadera!- Caroline pone el grito en el cielo.- Y que vais a decirle a vuestros padres?. Que os vais de pic- nic y que no sabéis si volveis este año o el siguiente?. Y tu hermano, Elena. Que vas hacer con él?.-

Con tanto ajetreo se había olvidado por completo de él y rápidamente se arrepintió de su idea. No puede dejar a Jeremy así como así. Ya había perdido demasiado y solo le quedaba ella. No podía irse.

\- Tienes razón.-

\- Gracias!.- extiende los brazos Caroline celebrando al fin que le hicieran caso por una vez.

\- No. No la tiene.- la contradice Enzo.- Últimamente desde que murió vuestro padre he estado mucho con tu hermano y estaría de acuerdo contigo.-

\- Te quieres callar?.- le ordena la rubia.- No le hagas caso. Acaba de matar a una persona y no sabe lo que dice.-

\- Oh, callate tú Car.- le pide Bon cansada de sus imposiciones.- Tú que quieres hacer Elena?. Nosotros te seguiremos elijas lo que elijas.-

\- Hablaré con Jer.- aventurarse a una misión casi suicida por recuperar a su madre y al amor de su vida?. No parece muy coherente evaluando el peligro al que se expone y lo que deja en Mistic Falls, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. Eso sí, no decidiría nada hasta tener claro que su hermano estaba de acuerdo en todo esto.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en debates internos ahora mismo. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era enterrar el cuerpo de Tayler y darse toda la prisa posible en los preparativos de su partida antes de que la gente se pregunte donde está el chico y comiencen a sospechar.

* * *

 **Zona Muerta. Carolina del norte.**

Arriba del rascacielos mas alto, en el ático del mas lujoso edificio, un vampiro permanece de pie frente a la amplia cristalera observando la cuidad iluminada de noche. Un lugar lleno de vida, con gente yendo de un lado para otro y con una base social bien estructurada y avanzada. Aquí no existe la discriminación entre ellos o como solia pensar, un sitio donde solo torturaban y se comían a los humanos. Era acogedor, algo que dictaba mucho de Mistic Falls.

Y poco a poco va entendiendo la sensación de comodidad que tiene conforme pasa el tiempo. Este mundo es al que pertenece por mucho que lo quiera negar...

\- Cuando vas a salir de tu agujero?.- Stefan utilizó las palabras correctas para definir su encierro.- Desde que trajimos no has querido ver a nadie excepto a Elijah y a mi.-

\- Sois los únicos que podéis conseguir lo que quiero.-

\- Ya, pero hay gente que te reclama y estoy harto de mentirles. Se hacen preguntas, sabes?.-

\- Me dan igual- responde apático.

Damon seguía con la mirada puesta en las vistas. En ningún momento se gira para hablar cara a cara con el hermano. Sabe que si lo hace se rendirá a la curiosidad de conocer este nuevo mundo y ahora ese no era su principal objetivo.

\- Esta bien. Y cuando lo consigamos que vas hacer?.-

\- Pues cumpliré mi promesa.-

\- A sí... tu novia humana. Elena Gilbert.- resopla al nombrarla. La culpa de que sea la causa por la que Damon no quiere integrarse.- Y que vas a regresar allí?. Ese no es tu sitio.-

\- Eso lo decidiré yo cuando recupere completamente mis recuerdos.-

Es lo único que consolaba a Stefan. El plan era devolverle la memoria y así poder dar con el paradero de Miranda. Para ello necesitaban a la bruja que se los borró y eso es lo que les está resultando lo mas difícil de todo.

\- Ok, ok, ok...- no le discute mas para no enfadarlo.- Cambiando de tema, he hablado con Elijah. Tiene noticias.-

\- Y que dice.- Damon se interesó rápidamente y al fin se giró hacia él.

\- Prefieres las malas o las buenas?.-

\- Vamos Stefan!. No estoy para juegos.-

\- Pufff, te he dicho alguna vez que este Damon no me cae bien?.- Damon se desespera. O le contaba o le pegaba.- Vale...- levanta las manos.- Elijah ha vuelto con algo, pero el muy cabrón no me ha querido decir con que. Seguro que quiere darte la sorpresa y llevarse todo el merito.- lo critica envidioso.

\- Crees que la ha podido encontrar?.-

\- Esa es la noticia mala para esta parte melancólica y humanizada de ti. Cuando vuelvas a ser tú, la promesa que le hiciste a esa chica la romperás. El verdadero Damon Salvatore no cumple promesas.-

A Damon no le dio tiempo a pensar en lo que le dijo ya que nada mas soltarle eso su hermano tocan a la puerta del apartamento. Entrando con el pertinente permiso de Stefan, un hombre vestido de corbata y chaqueta saluda con un leve gesto con la cabeza e informa de quien los visita.

\- El señor Elijah esta esperando en el vestíbulo. Me ha comunicado que quiere que bajen al parking.-

Los Salvatore bajaron a encontrarse con Elijah el los aparcamientos subterráneos del edificio. Una vez que lo vieron esperando subido en el capo de su coche se acercaron hasta su posición y este aplaudió contentos al verlos ya allí.

\- Me merezco un premio.-

\- Porque nos citas aquí?.- comenta Stefan siempre con su habitual hostilidad hacia el amigo de su hermano.

\- Porque por si no lo sabes niñato en el edificio hay muchas cámaras y no quiero que nos graben haciendo esto.-

\- Pues el niñato va romperte la cara ahora mismo.- Stefan se echa sobre él.

Damon tuvo que intermediar entre los dos hasta separarlos y flipó que un par de vampiros con siglos de antigüedad se comportaran como críos.

\- En serio... Pero que os pasa?.-

Ambos se echaron a reír ante la cara de desconcierto de Damon.

\- Nada hermanito. No es que nos vayamos a matar ahora.- soltó a Elijah.

\- Si Damon, tranquilo. Este mundo es demasiado pacifico para nuestra condición. Así soltamos un poco de adrenalina.-

\- Peleándose entre ustedes?.- no lo entendía.

Les cortó todo el rollo y tomaron una compostura mas seria.

\- Bueno, queréis ver lo que he traído?.- Elijah regresa al tema y baja del capó para caminar hasta la parte trasera del coche.

Stefan y Damon lo siguieron y quedaron expectantes anhelando que fuese lo que llevaban dos meses esperando.

\- Me ha costado varios arrancamiento de cabezas y corazones pero ha merecido la pena.

Abre el maletero dejando ver a una mujer mayor, de pelos rizados y tez oscura, amordazada y desmayada seguramente por un golpe que tiene en la cabeza.

\- Es ella?.-

\- Si. Por lo menos es la que perseguíamos el día que desapareciste.-

Stefan y sobre todo Damon suspiraron de alivio, felices por dar un importante paso hacia la normalidad. Uno porque quería recuperar ya a su hermano y el otro porque lo que quiere es localizar a la madre de su amada y regresar a su lado.

Damon trasportó a la señora a su apartamento con la ayuda de los otros vampiros. No querían ser vistos así que subieron por la escalera de emergencia y a toda velocidad. Si alguien se diese cuenta de que tratan con brujas podrían meterse en graves problemas.

Posando el cuerpo en la reconfortante cama, le quita la mordaza de la boca y prosigue con la cuerda de las manos.

\- No la desates!. Es una poderosa bruja y podría acabar con los tres nada mas chasquear los dedos- le explica Elijah y Damon por precaución se las deja.

La mujer comienza a recobrar el sentido y al abrir un poco los ojos pega un salto espabilándose rápidamente. Damon sentado al lado levanta las palmas de las manos y le pide que se calme.

\- Tranquila. No vamos hacerte daño.-

\- Bueno eso depende de lo que cooperes.- añade el pequeño Salvatore.

\- Stefan, por favor.- pide un mínimo de respeto.- Lo siento y siento lo del golpe. Le traeremos algo para curarla.- le tiende un venda mientras tanto.- Supongo que usted ya me conoce y también sabrá que no puedo recordarla.-

Ella asintió sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

\- Entonces funcionó.- se enorgullece.- Y ahora qué... Vas a vengarte por lo que te hice?.-

\- Ese no es mi propósito.-

\- Y entonces que queréis de mi?.-

\- Simplemente que me devuelva la memoria.-

\- Si lo hago estoy firmando mi sentencia de muerta. La ultima vez que nos vimos me cazabas como a un animal y casi me matas.-

\- Y si no lo haces que crees que pasara bruja?.- la amenaza Elijah.

\- Es mejor que os vayáis.- los echa Damon cansado de tantas interrupciones.

\- No vamos a dejarte solo para que te fría otra vez el cerebro y te quedes mas tonto de lo que estas.- se opone Stefan.

\- Largaos de una puta vez!.- les grita con firmeza, incluso se levanta de la cama para enfrentarlos.

\- Esta bien!. Lo que tu digas hermanito, como siempre.- se retiran obligados y molestos.

Una vez solos, Damon se vuelve a sentar en la cama y le ofrece su mano conciliador a la mujer. Si temía al antiguo Damon, con este no tiene porque hacerlo.

\- Perdona. No me ha dicho su nombre.-

Mira su mano recelosa por un momento y observa que hay algo raro en el vampiro, pero se la estrecha al fin y se presenta.

\- Soy Sheyla Bennet.-

\- Como?.-la cara de Damon al escuchar su apellido era indescriptible.

Era la abuela de Bonnie, la que supuestamente creen todos que está muerta. Y prácticamente la miró como si viera un fantasma, sin asimilar que el único culpable de esta situación es él y nadie más que él...No solo había secuestrado a esta mujer, sino que también tenia bajo su yugo a otra de la que no tiene ni pajolera idea de su estado y localización.

En ese mismo instante Damon deseó haber muerto por aquella mordedura porque se lo merecía por lo que había hecho en el pasado. Arder en el infierno y librar al mundo del monstruo que era. Pero la creciente humanidad que hay en él hace que tenga fe en que sus recuerdos no le harán cambiar. O eso quiere creer...

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Para DelenaForever: Como no puedo responderte te contestaré por aquí tus dudas. Antes de todo decirte que estoy encantada de que te la hayas vuelto a leer. Mil gracias! ;) . Atendiendo a tus preguntas te ire diciendo que por el tema de los hombres lobos y la compulsion no te preocupes, lo explico mas adelante ( igual que el de las brujas y cazadores ya que es mas o menos lo mismo). Contra mas conozcamos de la zona muerta mas cosas se sabrán ( ya que en la zona viva era unos incultos practicamente).**

 **LongLifeDelena: Gracias por retomarla ;)**

 **DaiMurii: Eres un dulce y te adoro, lo sabes no?. :P**

 **Y a todos vosotros por estar siempre ahí y por la infinita paciencia que teneis.**

 **Un saludo. MJ**


	25. S2: Chapter 2

**POV Elena**

Regreso a la casa de mi tío intentando borrar lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento en el establo de mi casa. Dentro de un par de horas he quedado con Bonnie y Enzo para ver si nos marchamos o no. En cambio Caroline ha preferido llamarnos locos e irse en total desacuerdo con nosotros. Pero es que no entiende que no nos queda otra opción?. Es irnos y perecer en el intento de arreglar esta situación o ser condenados a una ejecución en la plaza del pueblo delante de nuestros conocidos y familiares. De lo único que estoy segura es que no voy a permitir que Enzo cargue con toda la culpa. Nosotras fuimos quienes secuestramos a Tayler. Él simplemente se encargó de salvarnos la vida.

Me encuentro con John y mi hermano en la cocina preparando la cena y los saludo con la poca simpatía que vengo acostumbrando. No debo ponerme nerviosa o lo notará y me harán preguntas que no sabré contestar.

 **-** Ya es de noche. Sabes que tienes que estar antes del toque de queda.- pone los platos en la mesa mientras yo tomo asiento.

\- Lo siento. Fui a darle de comer a Crow y se me fue el santo al cielo.- acaricio la cabeza de Jer que esta a mi lado.- Como estás mocoso?.-

\- Bien.- la aparta para que deje de tocarlo y se centra en su plato.

\- Te dije que tienes permitido ir a darle de comer solamente por la mañana. La casa está lejos y no puedes llegar a estas hora.-

\- Ya te he pedido perdón, vale?.- reacciono malamente ante tanta prohibición.

\- No, no vale. Después de lo que ha pasado parece mentira que vayas por ahí como si no hubiese pasado nada.-

Me toca las narices y me levanto como un resorte dando incluso un golpe en la mesa.

\- Yo no soy quien mira hacia otro lado cuando matan a un familiar mio.- le reprocho con todas las ganas que venia acumulando estos meses.

\- No. Tú eres la que dejas entrar un vampiro a tu casa permitiendole que os manipule a su antojo y que por su culpa vuestro padre esté muerto.- insiste en su versión.

\- Sabes perfectamente que él no mató a mi padre.-

\- Basta ya!.- pidió Jeremy que no había pronunciado palabra alguna hasta ahora.- No quiero escucharos más.- se enfado y tiró para su cuarto.

Mi tío y yo nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos y luego respiramos hondo. Menos mal que mi hermanito ha saltado. No podía enfrascarme en una interminable pelea y echar al traste el plan.

\- Yo también me voy a mi habitación.- en realidad pretendía ir a la de Jer.

\- Estas castigada y mañana quiero verte temprano en la academia.- espeta autoritario antes de que salga de la cocina.

Maldito sea... No lo odiado tanto en mi vida. Su oposición a cualquier defensa de los vampiros me saca de quicio y ni que decir como se pone cuando recuerda que he estado con uno de ellos. Y no porque me obligara como quiere repetirse a si mismo. Le repatea que alguien de su familia haya tenido algo que ver con el enemigo y la vergüenza que eso le provoca le hace creerse sus propias mentiras. Sinceramente?. Me da igual. Por mucho que me castigue no lo voy a cumplir. Si todo va bien y Jeremy da su consentimiento esta noche traspasaremos el muro y pisaremos por fin la zona muerta.

Toco en la puerta de Jer y este la abre recibiéndome con cara de pocos amigos. Supongo que está hasta la coronilla de nuestras disputas y que siempre le toque estar en medio.

\- Lo siento.-

\- Podías no contestar cada vez que te diga algo?. No sé porque insistes tanto. Ya lo has oído, no va ha delatar a Tayler a pesar de que sabe lo que es.-

\- Eso ya no debería de preocuparnos.-

\- A que te refieres?.-

Lo hago sentar en la cama y le explico mis intenciones. No le cuento nada de que esta muerto, pero si que ha recibido su merecido. A pagado un precio demasiado caro y aunque tendría que estar arrepentida, no lo estoy.

\- Pero no entiendo Elena.-

\- Escúchame, pronto se pondrán las cosas feas.-

\- Pero que has hecho?.-

\- No puedo decírtelo, pero prométeme que no te creerás nada de lo que te digan.-

\- Y porque me dices todo esto?.-

\- Porque tengo que irme.

\- Qué?. A donde?- las lagrimas amenazan con brotarle.

\- Al otro lado del muro. Quiero buscar a mamá, Jer.- lo agarro por las mejillas para que me mire a los ojos.- Cuando regrese, que lo haré, la traeré conmigo. Solo necesito que me des consentimiento. Si no quieres, no me iré de tu lado.-

\- Iré contigo.- propone emocionado.

\- No. No puedes.- me niego en rotundo.

\- Por qué?. Ya no me queda nada aquí si tú te vas.- reprime las lagrimas hasta que le gana la batalla y una larga cascada cae por su rostro.- Y sí no vuelves... Que será de mi?.-

Me rompe en alma en dos y lo abrazo con fuerzas sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su pequeño corazón. Yo estoy igual y creo que se me va salir del pecho.

\- Volveré Jer. Lo juro. Volveré...- o eso esperaba.

\- Entonces...- se retira y con los ojos hinchados hace un amago de sonrisa.- Haz lo que tengas que hacer hermanita.-

La madurez que posee mi hermano para su edad es admirable. Ningún niño se puede comparar con él en inteligencia, valentía y en saber manejar situaciones complicadas. Voy a echar de menos a este renacuajo y voy aferrarme a él como el principal motivo por el que debo regresar.

Gracias a su ayuda pude salir de la casa sin ser vista por mi tío y al fin me reuní con Enzo y Bonnie cerca de la entrada de mi granja. Habían traído a Crow como les pedí. Lo necesitábamos para la larga caminata que nos esperaba y no iba a dejarlo en el establo sin cuidados o permitir que mi tío lo vendiera como amenazaba todo los dias.

\- Esperad!. Os vais sin mi?.- apareció Caroline entre la maleza de los arboles.

\- Car!.- Bonnie la nombró con asombro.- Que haces aquí?.-

\- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esta locura, pero no voy a quedarme aquí mientras mi madre me mata a preguntas sobre ustedes. Ademas este pueblo sin vosotras es un rollo.-

Los tres nos alegramos porque decidiera acompañarnos y echando los macutos sobre el lomo del caballo emprendimos el viaje que nos llevaría a un mundo totalmente diferente del que estamos acostumbrados. Un mundo donde posiblemente nos costará salir con vida...

* * *

 **Zona Muerta.**

Contemplando las vertiginosa y hermosa vista desde el salón de su lujoso ático, Damon permanecía de pie frente a la cristalera como todos los días cada vez que la noche caía. Le encantaba ver como se encendían las luces en las calles, la gente recorriendolas o simplemente la extraña paz que le trasmitía ese lugar tan caótico.

\- Es hipnótico verdad?.- preguntó Stefan a su espalda.

\- Por qué la cuidad esta casi vacía por el día?. No se supone que soportáis la luz del sol?.-

\- No todos.- se mira el abultado anillo que lleva en el dedo.- Solo los privilegiados.- y sonríe.

\- Entonces tenéis escalas sociales.-

\- Toda civilización y sociedad necesita una. Sino esto se convertiría en la selva.-

\- Y acaso sois lo que lleváis el mando o...-

\- Somos.- le retracta.- Tú eres uno de los nuestros Damon. Nuestro líder.-

El chico se queda impactado ante lo que le dice el hermano.

\- Qué?.- no se esperaba que fuese exactamente líder de nada.

\- Aquí estamos!.- anuncia Elijah entrando con Sheyla al apartamento e interrumpiendo la conversación.

A la mujer la habían dado ropa limpia para cambiarse ya que venia muy desaliñada y Damon ordenó que le ofrecieran lo que necesitara para que se sintiera mas cómoda. Con mejor aspecto y algo mas tranquila, Elijah la guió hacia los otros dos vampiros.

\- Podéis dejarnos a solas?.-

Stefan puso mala cara a la pregunta del hermano y Elijah lo imitó. No les gustaba la idea...

\- No. Con lo ingenuo que te has vuelto seguro que esta bruja te la juega.- la mira con asco. Obviamente la odiaba por apartar a Damon de su lado.

\- Por favor Stefan. Confia en mí.- le pide sereno y firme.

El pequeño Salvatore resopla resignado y en un gesto con la cabeza se lleva consigo a Elijah.

\- Estaremos fuera por si nos necesitas.- cierra las puertas.

Una vez solos el vampiro le muestra una sonrisa conciliadora a Sheyla y la invita sentarse en la butaca que había junto al sofá.

\- Está lista?.-

\- La cuestión aquí es si tú lo estas. Te va doler ... y mucho.- parece disfrutar de la situación. Al fin y al cabo hace unos meses la intentó matar y su naturaleza es odiarlos.

\- Lo podré soportar.- responde valiente y seguro.

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

\- Las que quiera.-

\- Te borré la memoria y te mandé a la zona viva para que te capturaran. Como pudiste sobrevivir y regresar de allí?.-

\- Me encontré con buena gente por el camino que me ayudaron. Una de esas personas fue su nieta.-

\- Bonnie?.- se le ilumina el rostro al nombrarla.

\- Si. Debería estar orgullosa de ella. Se parece mucho a usted.-

Eso agradó a la bruja y apenó a partes iguales. Desde que tuvo que huir de Mistic Falls que no la ve.

\- Pero...como está?. Ya tiene que tener la mayoría de edad y ...- se queda por un segundo pensativa.- Ha descubierto que es ...-

\- Una fantástica bruja?. Si, ya lo sabe.-

\- Tiene que estar muy confundida.- dice con preocupación.- Tendría que ser yo quien la enseñara.- intenta recomponerse de la pena que le supone acordarse de su adorable nieta y reanuda el tema que les incumbe.- Está bien.- se levanta de butacón y se pone frente a Damon.- Estás preparado?.-

Y Damon afirma aunque obviamente no lo esta. Las dudas porque vuelva a ser el monstruo que era le ponen los bellos de punta y la mas mínima posibilidad de olvidar a Elena lo aterran demasiado. Pero es lo que tiene que hacer y lo va hacer por ella. Eso es lo que nunca debe olvidar...

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

Frente al muro, Bonnie permanece concentrada en lo suyo intentando abrir la puñetera puerta mientras nosotros la esperamos a una distancia prudencial para no molestarla. Sentados alrededor de un fuego que hemos encendido para calentarnos, Enzo y Caroline en voz baja no paraban de cuchichear entre ellos y yo solo podía mirar impotente a mi otra amiga que no conseguía dar con el conjuro adecuado.

\- Si tanto te molesto porque has venido?.- le reprocha Enzo harto de sus comentarios.

\- Vengo por mis amigas pedazo de imbécil. Si por mi fuera ya te hubiese delatado.-

\- Car, vale ya. Enzo tiene razón. No se porque has venido si no estabas de acuerdo.- a mi también me mosquea.- Aun tienes tiempo para regresar y no verte envuelta en todo esto.- la invito a que se vaya.

\- No puedo.- contesta enigmática, pero parece que va desembuchar.- Escuché a tu tío y a mi madre hablar con los del gobierno. Nos están reclutando.-

\- Como?.-

\- Por lo visto están preparando algo gordo y enviando a gente al centro del país. Yo paso de vivir los mejores años de mi vida entrenándome para luchar contra los vampiros. Que les den!.-

Dios mio... La cosa se ponía chunga y todo parecía indicar que al final nos veríamos al comienzo de una nueva guerra entre humanos y vampiros.

\- Algo parecido pasó en mi país.- añadió Enzo.- Los humanos se saltaron la tregua que pactaron y los aniquilaron a todos.-

\- Tu pueblo fue destruido?.- pregunta intrigada la rubia.

\- Si. Mis padres no quisieron meterse en problemas y escapamos antes.-

\- Pues menos mal.- ahora si que parece que se compadece mi amiga.

Conozco a Caroline y es de juzgar rápido a una persona, pero cuantito que le de una oportunidad a Enzo seguro que le cae bien. Este chico tiene una gran corazon y una interesante historia que contar.

\- Ya esta!.- regresa Bonnie algo cansada y se echa al suelo exhausta.

Sangraba por la nariz así que me levante corriendo para atenderla.

\- Bonnie, estas bien?.-

\- Si...Es que esto de hacer magia es mas difícil de lo que creía.-

\- No eres lo suficientemente poderosa.- repito las palabras de Elijah.- Tienes que tener cuidado. Si te pasas...-

\- Lo sé. Por eso hago este viaje Elena. Necesito a mi abuela para que me ayude con esto. Yo no puedo.-

\- Bon...- no quería ser yo quien le quitara las ilusiones pero...- Tu abuela está muerta.-

\- No lo está. Es como te pasa a ti con tu madre. Hay algo que me dice que aun sigue viva y contra más me acerco a este muro mas la siento.-

Ahí no pude rebatirle porque siempre había algo inexplicable que sentía y me hacia creer que mi madre aun está viva.

\- Ok. Cuando te encuentres mejor seguimos.-

Y miro hacia el tenebroso túnel que ha dejado la puerta al abrirse, deseosa de traspasarla y comenzar la que puede ser la mejor y la peor de mis aventuras. Tal vez la ultima de ellas...

* * *

 **POV DAmon**

Me arrodillo ante Sheyla y alzo la cabeza para mirarla desde abajo. Por un momento puedo controlar el miedo y prepararme para lo que va venir. Lo que quiero conseguir es difícil, pero no voy a rendirme. Seré fuerte y sobre todo seguiré siendo el mismo de ahora. Venceré a mi pasado y arreglaré mis errores.

\- Adelante.-

Sheyla pone los dedos sobre mi sien y cerrando los ojos recita el hechizo. Yo los cierro también y espero el dolor insoportable del que tanto me advertía. Por lo pronto solo siento cosquillas.

\- Pues no es para tanto.- comento satisfecho.

\- Calla...-

Y nada mas decirlo presiona mas mi cabeza y un calambre en el cerebro me atraviesa como si fuesen alfileres clavándose.

\- Aaaahhhhh.- comienzo a gritar.

Stefan y Elijan lo escuchan y rápidamente entran al piso derribando casi la puerta. O eso aprecié antes de que se me nublase todo...

 ** _Hace unos meses..._**

 ** _Sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, espero y espero a que aparezca mi presa. No se porque me encargo de estos trabajos. Con los súbditos que tengo podría estar haciéndolo uno de ellos, pero no, me toca a mi barrer la mierda de los demás._**

 ** _\- Explícame de nuevo que hacemos aquí colgados como monos en la zona viva?.- cuestionaba el plan Elijah._**

 ** _\- Buscamos a una mujer de mediana edad. Viene cada día a recoger las hiervas que crecen por la zona.-_**

 ** _\- Pero tiene que ser importante para que tengas que venir tu mismo a buscarla..-_**

 ** _\- Es un favor que le debo a un amigo.-_**

 ** _\- Ya... Y que amigo es ese?.-_**

 ** _\- Joder, te comportas como una novia celosa. Te dije que no preguntaras.- me canso de su interrogatorio.- Es sencillo, cuando veas a una tía con una puta cesta de mimbre recogiendo plantas te le tiras encima y no la llevamos. Entendido?.-_**

 ** _\- Que humos tío. Y todo por una simple humana.-_**

 ** _\- No es una simple humana.-_**

 ** _Oigo instantáneamente unas pisadas cerca y le tapo la bocaza a Elijah por si se le ocurre abrirla. Es ella y pronto será nuestra._**

 ** _\- Yo no se donde tiene la cabeza esta niña.- se viene quejando sola.- Llevo como dos semanas esperando que me traigas las dichosas plantas y he tenido que venir yo misma para cogerlas al final. Eso sí, se encuentra un caballo en mitad del bosque y se lo trae a casa. Si es que mejor no tener hijos...- le faltaba echar humo por las orejas._**

 ** _Caminaba entretenida y se agachaba de vez en cuando arrancar yerbajos mientras seguía con su propio enfado. Yo sabia perfectamente a quien se refería y por supuesto de quien era la culpa. De un servidor. Pero no perdí el tiempo en vagos remordimientos, di la orden a Elijah y saltó sobre ella cuando se puso debajo..._**

Abro mis parpados y regreso a la cruda realidad. Sheyla continuaba oprimiendo mi cabeza y pronunciando el hechizo sin detenerse. Como los flasback de mi pasado. Están volviendo y lo que veo no me esta gustando. Muertes, sangre, gritos, dolor... todo pasa de sopetón y como un puñetazo recibido en el pecho, caigo al suelo y lloro desconsolado. Mis peores temores se hacen realidad. Como he podido hacer tales cosas como las que he visto?. No, no, no, no... me niego a creer que haya sido tan retorcido.

\- Damon!.- Stefan intenta interumpir.

\- No!.- levanto la mano para no se acerque.

Sheila debe seguir y los latigazos de mis recuerdos también. Lamentablemente ninguno seria para mejor...

 **Regreso a la carretera donde nos vimos primera vez y espero pacientemente a que aparezca con mi caballo. No paro de pensar en ella y en la inocencia que me trasmitió cuando nos conocimos ayer. Ya sé que no estoy aquí para divertirme y que corro el riesgo de ser descubierto, pero tampoco voy a hacer este trabajito sin llevarme nada a cambio.**

 **Como prometió, la dulce Elena aparece caminando junto a Crow. Joder, su belleza irradia luz entre la oscuridad y solo puedo quedarme mudo ante su tierna sonrisa.**

 **\- Hola...- se pone frente a mi.- Perdón por el retraso. No he podido escabullirme antes. Mi madre esta muy pesada con que no salga a estas horas. Y encima aun no le he llevado las plantas que me pidió, así que está un poco mosca.-**

 **\- No te preocupes. Tengo toda una eternidad para esperarte.-**

 **No sé porque suelto esa gilipollez, pero es que con esta tía me pongo tonto. De todos modos consigo que se sonroje y eso me gusta.**

 **\- Ni que fueras un vampiro.- se ríe, pero** **conforme lo dice pone el semblante serio.- Porque no lo eres, verdad?.- pregunta desconfiada.**

 **\- Y si te digo que si lo soy?.- pongo mi acechante mirada en practica.**

 **Voy hacer esto mas interesante.**

 **\- Pues yo entonces debería de estar corriendo en la otra dirección.-**

 **Pero a pesar de lo que dice y la tensión que le ha provocado mi respuesta no sale despavorida como otras idiotas que se ponen hasta gritar nada mas sospecharlo.**

 **\- Por qué no lo haces?. Vampiro o no sigo siendo un desconocido que solo está de paso. Puedo ser igual de peligroso.-**

 **\- Puedo defenderme de un forastero depravado.-**

 **\- Y no de un vampiro?.- quise saber hasta donde podía aguantar este jueguecito mental.**

 **\- Te lo diré cuando tenga en frente alguno. Si no lo tengo delante ahora mismo.- el latir de su corazón se acelera esperando contestación, esperando a que conteste si o no y entonces saber como proceder ante mi.**

 **Pretendo contarle toda la verdad. Si voy a estar en esta zona averiguando sobre esa bruja que me han encargado secuestrar, no voy actuar como un mediocre humano. Me voy a mostrar tal y como soy. Total, luego la haré olvidar todo...**

 **\- De verdad te gustaría saberlo?-**

 **\- Por supuesto.-**

 **Tiene coraje esta niña por lo que mi curiosidad aumenta sobre ella. Ademas esa valentía que esta mostrando me tiene totalmente prendado.**

 **\- Entonces prefiero enseñartelo.- y saco a relucir mis colmillos en una sonrisa.**

 **Las prisas a veces no son buenas consejeras. Este caso es un claro ejemplo de ello...He sido un poco brusco y demasiado sincero para una humana tan pequeña porque abre los ojos de par en par y es cuando por fin muestra su verdadera reacción. El miedo la hace caminar hacia atrás y tengo que utilizar la super velocidad para cortar el paso cuando se gira. Teniéndola a escasos centímetros, salta asustada al no esperarme cuando se da la vuelta y la cojo de ambos brazos para que me mire fijamente a los ojos.**

 **\- No me hagas nada. Estoy desarmada.- me ruega forcejeando para que la suelte.**

 **\- No me tengas miedo. - consigo mantener sus ojos puestos en mi y se calma rápidamente.- No voy hacerte daño Elena.-**

 **No pretendía obligarla tan pronto, pero necesito que ese miedo desaparezca para conocernos mejor. Así cada vez que venga a este mierda de sitio será como mi pasatiempo favorito y seguramente lo único bueno que encontraré por aquí.**

\- Para ya hija de puta o te mato!.- la amenaza de Stefan me hace volver en sí.

\- Ya estoy terminando.- Sheyla retira sus manos de mi cabeza.

Y digo que si lo hizo. Cuando mi memoria se completa del todo siento como un remolino de emociones en mi interior, brotando fue de mi, sin ningún tipo de control. No sé si reír, enfadarme, lamentarme o alegrarme...Pero sin lugar a dudas es el gran arrepentimiento que me invade por todo el dolor que he provocado el que me está volviendo loco. Y sin poder soportarlo más me echo a llorar...

\- Que le has hecho?.- viene Elijah ayudar a levantarme.

\- Lo que me habéis pedido.-

\- Pero no te pedimos que trajeras a un llorica.-

\- No es culpa mía. Su humanidad le esta haciendo pagar por todos sus pecados.-

Me quito las manos de Elijah de encima y camino hacia la cristalera sin echarle cuenta a la discusión que mantienen los tres a mis espaldas y sigo llorando. Los flashes no paran de sucederse en mi mente y un odio va creciendo rápidamente al ver mi reflejo en la cristal. Me doy asco, soy el ser mas repugnante del planeta y cierro los ojos rápidamente para no ver mas esa cara de asesino. Solo quiero que pare, que se detenga de una vez por todas este insoportable dolor y apagar definitivamente este sufrimiento.

\- Damon?. Estas bien?.-

La voz de Stefan me despierta del infierno y de pronto desaparece esa sensación que estaba acabando conmigo. Lo conseguí. Ha desaparecido!

\- Por lo menos ya no llora como una niñita.- añade Elijah.

Lentamente me giro hacia ellos y planto mis ojos principalmente en Sheyla. Ella me miraba con intriga y tensión. Supongo que también querrá saber si ha funcionado.

\- Y...?. Como te encuentras?.- pregunta por compromiso.

\- Creo que bien.-

\- Tus recuerdos están volviendo?.- Stefan se mostraba preocupado.

\- Si. Poco a poco.-

\- Ok. Pues ahora cumplir con lo prometido. Liberarme.- manda escueta.

Stefan y Elijah esperan a mi orden, pero en cambio prefiero acortar los escasos metros que hay entre los dos para ponerme frente a ella y ser yo quien le de la noticia. Dulcificando la sonrisa me atrevo a pasar un mechón de su rizada melena tras el hombro para que se relajara.

\- Oh Sheyla...te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho.- frunzo el ceño y saco los morritos como si me lamentara de lo que le voy a decir a continuación.- Pero yo no cumplo promesas.-

Lo único que se libera aquí es mi descontrolada sed de sangre y venganza. Por fin vuelvo a ser el que era y saco la bestia que hay en mi. Las venas se me ensartan bajo los ojos y los colmillos se me afilan para atacar el cuello de la bruja que me condenó a vivir todo este tiempo con humanos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Elena casi ya en la zona muerta y ahora Damon pierde la humanidad... Advierto! La cosa se pone cruda na mas empezar esta segunda parte.** **Eso sí, prometo no ser muy mala ( que no cunda el panico con las muertes). XDD**

 **Como siempre gracias por todas las review.** **Y a esas lectoras anonimas( DelenaFamily, guest, LonglifeDelena, DelenaForever y otras tantas que siempre me comentan cuando pueden ;) , preguntar lo que queráis que intentaré contestaros ok?. Este capi va para ustedes y para mi angelito que se ha re enganchado a la historia a pesar de estar con los exámenes. Mucho animo a las que esten igual ella!.**

 **Un saludo. MJ**


	26. S2: Chapter 3

El agua corría por su pálida y tersa piel envolviéndola en un manto de tranquilidad y sosegada paz. Solo en la ducha encontraba la calma, por eso Damon estuvo metido ahí como una hora mas o menos. Le encantaba meterse bajo el chorro y no pensar otra cosa que no fuese lo que se pondría de ropa después.

Dando por concluido su placentero baño sale enroscándose la toalla en la cintura hacia el magnifico y gran vestidor que posee. Cuando consigue secarse el cuerpo, tira la toalla al lado y abre un cajón para coger los calzoncillos. Luego se daría un detenido paseo por las camisas y pantalones para escoger vestimenta que ponerse. Su actitud ante los últimos meses vividos era borrarlos de su memoria y pasar pagina lo mas rápido posible. Tomárselo como si fuese una broma de mal gusto y ahora tuviese la oportunidad de volver a la normalidad.

\- Buenos días!.- Elijah saluda contento por tener de regreso a su mejor amigo.- Como estas?.-

\- Muy bien.- se sube los vaqueros.- Ha sido librarme de esa maldita humanidad y estoy como nuevo.- prosigue por enfundarse la camisa y abrocharse los botones.

\- Me alegro mucho. Ya se te echaba de menos cabroncete!.- abre los brazos y camina hacia él.

Damon le sonríe de primeras y finge recibirlo igual , pero cuando ya lo tiene en frente arma el brazo y cierra el puño propinándole un puñetazo en la mejilla. Eliijah que cae desplomado al suelo se agarra la desencajada mandíbula y lo mira desde abajo sin entender.

\- De que coño vas?.-

\- Es lo que te mereces. Como has permitido que viva con humanos?.- le recrimina un Damon furioso.- Teníais que haberme sacado de allí nada mas verme.-

\- No había manera de convencerte.-

\- Me partes el cuello y ya está.- propone como fácil solución.

\- Créeme que lo sugerí muchas veces, pero tu hermanito quería hacerlo por las buenas.-

\- Y de cuando le haces caso a Stefan?. Joder, si llego a permanecer un minuto mas en ese pueblucho me atrapan. Imagínate lo que eso significa.-

\- Ya y sabes que lo intentamos por todos los medios. Pero incluso el adorable y humanizado Damon era igual de terco que tú.-

\- Argggg.- chista indignado.- No quiero acordarme de esa parte. Pensar en lo que he tenido que aguantar me produce nauseas.-

\- Pues parecía que te lo pasabas pipa.-

La contestación de Elijah en vez de enfadarlo aun mas le produce una sonora carcajada y pasa del mosqueo inicial a ofrecerle su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Eso ya queda en el pasado. No merece la pena mencionarlo mas.- ahora sí lo abraza con ganas y cambia radicalmente de tema.- Cuéntame mejor como me curasteis la mordedura de hombre lobo. Encontrasteis alguna bruja?.-

\- Stefan no te lo dijo?.-

\- Llevo dos meses pasando de vuestro culo y no me interesaba eso. Solo quería recuperar mis recuerdos.-

\- Vale. Te lo digo yo. Fue la sangre de mi hermano la que te salvó.- suelta de sopetón.

\- Como?. Klaus me dio su sangre?.- le afloran los nervios.- Esta aquí en el país?.-

\- No. Mi hermanito sigue metido en su agujero.- comenta con desprecio.- Por suerte tenia guardada un poco de su sangre por si un día me encontraba con algún hombre lobo. Al final te has adelantado tú.-

\- Gracias entonces.- le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda.- Ahora necesito saber que ha pasado durante mi ausencia.- lo invita que lo siga.

Salen al dormitorio y Damon se aproxima al espejo para acomodarse el pelo y mirarse presumidamente.

\- Antes de ponerte al tanto me gustaría saber una cosa.- Elijah duda si preguntar o no.

\- Que te pasa...- lo observa a través del reflejo del espejo.

\- Que vas hacer con el tema de la humana?.-

\- A que te refieres?.-

\- Dijiste a Elena que le devolverías a su madre. Vas hacerlo?.-

\- La persona que prometió eso no era yo.- la cara le cambia al escuchar su nombre.- Además soy Damon Salvatore y no tengo porque devolverle nada a nadie.-

\- Esta bien. Y que has hecho con su madre y Sheyla?.-

\- Puffff...- resopla y para no cabrearse de nuevo se pasa una vez mas la mano por su sedoso cabello - Por qué te interesa tanto?.-

\- Simple curiosidad.-

\- Pues deja de ser una vieja cotilla y céntrate en lo importante. Esas dos brujas no son de tu incumbencia.-

\- Vale, vale...- para el interrogatorio.

Pero las preguntas de Elijah no eran por simple curiosidad. Tenían un trasfondo que no era otro que averiguar que es lo que se traía Damon entre manos con las brujas. Y no solo eso era su intención. Sentía como que le debía algo a Elena después de que su padre muriese por defendedlo a él y la única manera de que esa irritante conciencia parase de dar por culo era llevarle a su madre a la zona viva.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Ya ha amanecido y es cuando aprovechamos para atravesar al otro lado. Esperamos a que fuese de dia pensando que la luz del sol nos proporcionaría una cierta ventaja ante los vampiros que no la soportaban. Aunque era mas deseo que otra cosa, porque como Damon hay muchos que pueden salir de día y al no saber exactamente lo que nos encontraremos toda precaución es poca. No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos, ninguno de nosotros ganaría esa batalla y para no acabar muertos es mejor estar atentos.

No tuvimos que recorrer tantos metros de oscuridad ya que las linternas nos sirvieron para guiarnos hasta el final del túnel y salimos al exterior con inquietud y curiosidad. Yo fui la primera en pisar la zona muerta y en ver el extenso bosque que nos toca atravesar hasta llegar a la gran cuidad que delimita en el horizonte.

\- Pues tampoco se diferencia mucho de la zona viva. Solo hay verde y mas verde.- comenta decepcionada Caroline.

\- Y que te esperaba que hubiese?. Cadáveres colgados de los arboles?.- pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Mas o menos sí.-

\- Shhhh chicas...- nos manda a callar Enzo.- Hay que ser sigilosos. No sabemos si tienen guardas custodiando esta puerta.-

\- Es verdad.- añade Bonnie con seriedad.

Desde que hemos pasado por esa puerta su tensión ha aumentado. Me preocupa que se ilusione con lo de su abuela. Si resulta que esa intuición de que está viva es equivocada puede provocarle mucho sufrimiento. Pero la entiendo perfectamente, yo estoy en la misma tesitura.

\- Vale.- digo en voz baja y me acerco a Crow para sacar el mapa de mi mochila. Agachándome para desplegarlo en el suelo, los chicos se aproximan y comienzo a explicar.- La cuidad estará a unos cinco kilómetros o así. Si seguimos todo recto llegaremos, pero habrá que cruzar el rio Wickery o bordearlo.- señalo en el mapa mientras me escuchan atentamente.

Y emprendimos el viaje en un absoluto silencio y mirando a nuestro alrededor constantemente. Gracias a Dios que no tuvimos problemas los primeros kilómetros y caminamos a un ritmo rápido hasta que acabamos cansados.

\- Descansemos unos minutos.- ordeno y todos están de acuerdo.

Caemos exhaustos tras unos matorrales que nos servian de escondite y reponiendo fuerzas para continuar la rubia decide romper el hielo.

\- Me estoy meando.- siempre tan fina ella.- Alguna me acompaña?.-

\- Yo también tengo que ir.- se apunta Bonnie.- Ahora volvemos.-

Ambas se levantan y se alejan lo imprescindible. Acordamos que ninguno nos perderíamos de vista y siempre permaneceríamos juntos.

\- Elena...- me llama Enzo.

\- Si?.-

\- Iba a proponer una cosa, pero creo que si lo digo yo tal vez Caroline ponga miles de pegas.- busca algo en su mochila.- Cuando supe que Damon era un vampiro y supere el miedo a que me matara, le pedí un favor.-

\- Que favor?.-

\- Ya sabes lo friki que soy para estas cosas y aproveché el momento.- saca unas probetas con algo oscuro en su interior.- Dicen que su sangre es curativa y quería comprobar si era cierto. Las he conservado todo este tiempo.-

De inicio me quedo pensativa. No se que me quiere decir con esto.

\- Es sangre de Damon?.-

\- Si. Él pensó que seria buena idea tenerlas por si pasaba algo grave. Por lo visto también le daba algunas pruebas a tu padre.-

Como no... mi padre y su experimentos...

\- Las has traido por si alguno de nosotros la necesita?.-

\- Mas bien es un seguro.-

\- No te entiendo.-

\- Lo mejor es que la bebáis ahora. Si algo nos pasase es bueno saber que volveremos a la vida.-

\- Pero en realidad volveríamos como vampiros.-

\- Lo sé. Pero mejor vampiro que ser un muerto, no?.-

Yo no estaba tan segura ni tampoco convencida. No quiero ser un vampiro y mucho menos vivir una eternidad. Que ame a uno no quiere decir que quiera ser como ellos.

\- Enzo... no creo...-

Iba a darle mi opinión al respecto, pero Caroline y Bonnie aparecieron corriendo del sitio donde se habían ido a hacer sus necesidades y venían pálidas.

\- Viene alguien!.- anuncia casi en un susurro Bonnie.

Todos nos agachamos y agazapamos junto a Crow intentando ocultarlo. Los nervios empezaron aflorar y ninguno sabia que hacer excepto sacar nuestras inútiles armas. Todos con pistolas menos yo, que mantenía en tensión mi arco para apuntar a quien se atreviera acercarse a nosotros.

\- No me puedo creer que ya esté aquí!. Esto era una reverenda mierda sin él.- comenta un hombre que que no distingo ver con tanta vegetación.

\- Si, pero es un puto secreto. Nos han dicho que nadie se puede enterar hasta esta noche.- responde otro hombre que le acompañaba.

\- Tranquilo. Si de verdad aprecio mi vida cerraré la boca.-

Maldita sea, no son Elijah ni Stefan porque reconocería ese tono egocéntrico de ambos. En cambio la situación cada vez se volvía mas difícil al saber que eran otros vampiros y que si nos encontraba seguramente nos matarían. Ahora mismo eso de tomar la sangre de Damon no me parecía tan mala idea.

Al fin observamos como pasaban de largo centrados en su conversación hasta que el relinche de Crow llamó su atención.

\- Kol, lo has escuchado?.- se detienen y miran hacia nuestra dirección.

\- Si. Proviene de allí.-

Dios Santo!. Caminan hasta nuestra posición a paso ligero y solo me queda volverme y con las manos pedirle a los tres que retrocedan y salgan corriendo. Yo de todos modos voy a enfrentarme a ellos para darles algo de margen.

\- Vamos Elena.- Caroline quiere arrastrar conmigo y tengo que empujarla para que me deje.

Es en balde... Con todo el revuelo los vampiros se presentan ante nosotros con su super velocidad.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí... Ni mas ni menos que cuatro humanos.- dijo fascinado.

Los dos parecían jóvenes, prácticamente les echaría mi edad, pero eso no podía impedirme sacar una flecha y disparar contra uno de ellos. No voy a quedarme a escuchar sus clásicas ironías para que después nos maten. Voy a luchar y no permitiré que nadie ponga trabas a mi camino.

Desgraciadamente para mis intereses la flecha no lo toca y con la misma rapidez que nos han encontrado, me arrebatan el arco y me pegan un guantazo fuerte hasta tirarme al suelo. Eso me deja atontada, no se por cuanto tiempo, solo sé que antes de que pierda la conciencia capto como uno de ellos coge a Enzo por el cuello y se lo parte delante de mis amigas. Luego continuó por unos aterradores gritos y mis parpados irremediablemente se cerraron para sumergirme en un oscuridad profunda...

* * *

Damon permanecía en la entrada de su lujoso ático a punto de salir y rebuscaba en el pequeño armario de llaves que tenia en el recibidor. Escogiendo concienzudamente el coche que conduciría hoy, ahora mismo lo que más le preocupaba era que nadie se enterase de su vuelta y así su reaparición fuera espectacular. Había mucho que tiempo que recuperar y una de las cosas primordiales para él era su cuidad.

\- Vamos ya joder!.- le grita a Elijah que había ido un momento al baño.

Retocándose mientras en el espejo del recibidor, las puertas del piso se abrieron para dejar entrar a Stefan que venia de mejor animo que de costumbre. Tener de nuevo a su hermano mayor era una gran motivación.

\- Buenos días. Vas a salir?- se extraña al verlo tan arreglado.

\- Si, ya sabes...- Damon no le hace mucho caso.- Llevo meses ausente y Elijah ya me ha puesto al tanto de todo. Voy arreglar esta situación y lo primero que haré es empezar por mi club.-

\- En serio me estas diciendo que es mas importante para ti el antro ese que arreglar los asuntos de tu pueblo?.-

\- Para eso te tengo a ti hermanito.- lo agarra de la cabeza en forma amistosa.- A ti se te da mejor las personas que a mi. Ademas...necesito una buena bienvenida y a la gente siempre le gusta divertirse.-

Damon estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido y para ello requería una gran celebración.

\- Y a donde vas?.-

\- Si quiero una fiesta por todo lo alto necesito materia prima y de la buena.- le da un toque en el pecho sabiendo entre ellos lo que eso significa.

\- Vas a traer a más?. Acaso no tienes suficientes?.- lo juzga molesto.

\- Nunca es suficiente.-

\- Y que hay del tema con Elena?. Ya los humanos estarán enterados de que hemos pisado su zona. Se va liar.- vaticina en una advertencia.-

\- Ya me preocuparé de eso mañana, pero ahora tengo un hueco que llenar.- se va para la puerta para no escucharlo.- Dile a Elijah que lo espero en el parking. Vente si quieres, pero por favor deja antes el palo de la escoba que tienes medito por el culo. No te va ser pulcro a estas alturas Stefan.- desparece cerrando de un portazo.

La historia que se traían los Salvatore venia de muy muy lejos. Demasiados asuntos sin resolver entre ellos para que todo quede olvidado. Pero aun así siempre prevalecía el vinculo de sangre que les unía ante todas las cosas. Eran hermanos y eso si que no se podía olvidar...

Montados en un coche con los cristales tintados de camino a su destino, Elijah conducía mientras Damon observaba por la ventana en silencio y pensativo. La ultima conversación con Stefan había sido un fastidio para él. Ya no porque su hermanito menor sea un puto coñazo cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, sino que encima nombra a Elena y hace que se acuerde de ella. Eso es lo que mas lo cabreaba.

\- Que ha dicho Stefan para que estés tan callado?.-

\- El correcto de mi hermanito se cree que porque lleve unos pocos años rehabilitado ya es un angelito.-

\- Déjame adivinar... Te ha puesto de chulo putas.-

\- Desde que pasó lo de la ultima vez no es tan tonto para volver a llamarme así. Él sabe perfectamente que el que mando aquí soy yo y si no me hace caso se tendrá que ir.-

\- Pssss... No soy el mayor fan de ese niñato, pero se ha dejado los cuernos por cuidar de esta cuidad mientras no estabas. Aparte, te ha estado buscando sin parar.-

\- Os habéis hecho amigos o qué?.- odiaba que Elijah no se pusiera de su parte.

\- No es eso. Pero entiendo que esté preocupado. Tu padre le ha estado dando la brasa todo este tiempo pidiendo verte.-

\- Y que quiere el viejo?.-

\- Resultados tío. La cosa se está poniendo tensa con los humanos. Y más cuando informen de que hemos cruzado el muro.-

\- Que le ha contado Stefan?.-

\- Pues la verdad. Que habías tenido una de esas desapariciones a la que nos tienes acostumbrados y que mientras él se haría cargo de todo hasta que tú llegaras. Lo siento pero tenemos que avisarle de que estas aquí.-

\- Ni se os ocurra!.- alza el dedo Damon.- Si mi padre sabe que he vuelto vendrá a comprobarlo por el mismo. Paso de verlo.-

\- Damon, Guiseppe no se chupa el dedo. Cuando des esa fiesta ya todo el mundo sabrás que has regresado.-

\- Ya bueno, pero será después de la fiesta.- comenta positivo y la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro.

\- Bien visto.- a Elijah le pareció también buena idea esperar.

\- Pues dejemos de hablar de cosas serias y pasemos a las divertidas.- se frota las manos.

\- Que se te ha ocurrido?.-

\- Tengo una vacante desde hace tiempo y eso no puede ser.-

\- Vas a sustituir a Jenna?.-

\- Que mejor remedio que superar esto con mujeres?.-

La risa maligna que emiten ambos no indicaba nada bueno. Y eso es lo que necesitaba Damon. Hacer algo malo, volver a sentir su verdadera naturaleza y liberar sus instintos mas primarios. Desde que su humanidad desapareció es lo único que el cuerpo le pide.

A las afueras de la cuidad, se salen de la carretera principal y toman el primer desvío en el camino hasta llegar a una especie de edificio abandonado. En la entrada había un par de coches lujosos y una furgoneta grande aparcada y cuando detuvieron el coche al lado se bajaron para introducirse en el vestíbulo. El interior no tenia nada que ver con la descuidada fachada, por dentro la decoración era glamurosa y poseía una recepción como la de los hoteles. Allí una rubia altísimo conversaba con dos tíos fornidos y entrajetados, también vampiros, cuando al darse cuenta de quien entra por la puerta paran con lo que le estan haciendo y amplian sus respectivas sonrisas.

\- Señor Salvatore!. No nos han avisado de que venia.-

\- Ya, bueno... Creo que no necesito avisar, no?.-

\- Claro que no. Disculpe.- se avergüenza la chica y agarra rápidamente el teléfono.- Le diré que está aquí y en unos minutos lo preparará todo.-

\- Vale.-

Espera paciente sentándose en uno de los comodos butacones. Elijah le acompaña a su lado.

\- Y que es lo que vas a buscar esta vez?. Pelirrojas, morenas o... esa rubia del mostrador no esta nada mal.- le guiña el ojo descarado a la chica que se sonroja mientras habla apurada por el teléfono.

\- Pssss...- se encoge de hombros.- Lo primordial es que sea virgen.-

\- Ya, pero de físico qué?. Un estilo parecido a Jenna?.-

\- No, con Jenna ya quedé escarmentado. No pienso repetir.-

\- Si mejor. Entonces una que sea todo lo contrario?.-

\- Pues no sé. Supongo que principalmente tiene que estar buena y que parezca inocente aunque luego tenga un toque de locura.- Damon comienza a imaginarse cual seria su mujer perfecta.- Tal vez una morena con la piel tostadita y que sus ojos sean también negros.- involuntariamente pensó en Elena.

\- Aha...- Elijah se percató y arqueó las cejas al escuchar a su amigo. Definitivamente con humanidad o sin ella, Damon no podía olvidadla de un dia para otro.

\- Pero ya te digo...- carraspea para volver en sí.- ...tampoco tengo muchas exigencias.-

\- No. Para nada...- le sigue el rollo ironizando.

\- Señor Salvatore puede usted pasar.- informa la rubia.- Y perdón por la espera.-

\- Nada guapa.- se encamina hacia la puerta que estaba mas al fondo del pasillo.

Daba a un almacén donde había unas altas estanterías que contenía varios aparatos electrónicos. Al tío que habían venido a visitar era un comerciante de la zona de dudosa reputación, un ganster de medio pelo, gandul y codicioso. Por eso era todo tan clandestino y discreto. Cuando recorren parte del almacén, sentado a un escritorio estaba Logan.

\- Damon Salvatore!.- se levanta para recibirlos.- Mi mejor cliente. Como estas?- le ofrece la mano.

\- Logan...- no se la da.- Vengo a que me enseñes lo que tienes.-

\- Si por supuesto, pero tengo un problemilla. Como siempre sueles avisarme con antelación aun no he tenido tiempo de escoger la mejor para ti y tampoco tenerla lista para esta noche.-

\- Me da igual. He estado de viaje por un largo y pesado tiempo. Solo quiero reaparecer con una chica nueva del brazo.-

\- Está bien. Hoy precisamente me han traído un lote nuevo.- hace sonar una campanita y aparecen los dos tiarrones que estaban en la entrada.- Pero advierto, no estan listas todavia. Las acabamos de recoger y aun no están sin domesticar.-

\- De eso me encargo yo. Son vírgenes?.-

\- Por supuesto. Mi mercancía es de la mejor.- se ofende.

\- Pues ya esta!. Con eso me vale. Donde están?.-

\- Acompañar al señor Salvatore a los aparcamientos. Yo iré cuando acabe con este cliente que me está dando la tabarra.- ordena en una queja.

Los cuatro salen al aparcamiento encaminándose precisamente donde Damon y Elijah habían aparcado el coche. Concretamente se acercaron a la furgoneta que había al lado. No sabía que se encontrarían ahí metido ni a quien escogería. Lo único que Damon tenia en mente era que tendría un juguetito nuevo al terminar la noche. Pensar mas allá? Para él no era primordial.

Los gorilas de Logan abren el maletero y tirando de una cadena de hierro sacan a varias chicas encadenadas y a cada cual mas asustada. Bajaron tres y no paraban de sacar más. Damon ahora si se frotaba las manos al ver como desfilaban ante sus ojos tanta belleza juntas. Con sus tiernos cuellos y sexos virginales. Se relame nada mas imaginar lo que les haría...

* * *

 **POV Elena**

El frio tacto de la chapa contra mi cara hace despertarme de mi letargo. No sé cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente ni donde he acabado. Mirando confundida a mi alrededor, compruebo que me encuentro en un habitáculo prácticamente a oscuras salvo la tenue luz que entra por una pequeña rendija en techo que me da una visión totalmente horrenda de donde estoy. Y no estaba sola, varias chicas así de mi edad permanecían amarradas con una cadena de acero rodeando sus delgadas muñecas. Muy pocas levantaron la vista para mirarme y solo una de ellas fue la que me habló.

\- Bienvenida. Como estas?.-

\- Pues...- evalúo mi estado y siento un leve dolor de cabeza.- ...creo que bien. Donde estoy?.-

\- Vamos camino de Las Ruinas. Hemos tenido la mala pata de que nos ha comprado Logan. Dicen que es el peor.- me suelta así como si nada.- Por cierto yo soy Vicky.-

\- Yo Elena...Espera,! Qué?. Has dicho comprar!?.- alucino con lo primero que me ha dicho antes de presentarse.

\- No te entiende Vickyl. Ella no proviene del mismo sitio que nosotras.- comenta otra.

\- En serio?. De donde vienes entonces?.- pregunta curiosa la castaña.

\- De la zona viva.- lo digo como si nada, pero levanta ampollas porque ahora todas comienzan a cuchichear.

\- Oh dios mio... Vienes de la otra parte del muro?.-

\- Si.- le confirmo de nuevo y provoco otra ola de murmullos.- Que ocurre?.- no sé porque arman tanto escandalo.

\- Te han atrapado los vampiros allí o qué?.

\- No. Yo traspasé el muro.-

\- Pero que dices?.- se llevan las manos literalmente a la cabeza y algunas abren sus bocas de estupor.- Nadie en su sano juicio arriesgaría su libertad para venir hasta aquí.-

\- Ya, bueno...Yo ando escasa de eso últimamente.- me reincorporo y observo que a diferencia de ellas yo no estoy atada por ningun sitio.- Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar a mis amigos. Los habéis visto?.-

\- Una chica negra y otra rubia?.

\- Si!. Iban con un chico.-

Por dios que estén bien. Quiero pensar que el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de Enzo antes de desmayarme sea una pesadilla.

\- Al chico no lo hemos visto. Pero a ellas se las llevaron aparte. En el mercado nos catalogan y nos dividen en grupos.- explica una del fondo.

Y yo sigo sin entender a que se refieren. Es como si habláramos de mercancía y no de personas...

\- En grupos de qué?.- pregunto desesperada.

Todas se quedan calladas y la única que se atreve a contestarme es la tal Vicky.

\- Siento ser yo quien te diga esto pero... dudo que vuelvas a ver a tus amigas. Si no son vírgenes las reclutaran para otras clases de tareas.-

\- Vírgenes?. Que tiene que ver lo de ser virgen?.-

En el exterior se escucharon pasos y voces de algunas personas y no pude obtener respuesta ya que todas se posicionaron erectas en sus asientos y cerraron la boca.

\- No estás atada. Hazte la muerta y quédate en ese rincón.- me sugiere en un murmuro April.

\- Por qué?.-

\- Si te compran te llevaran lejos y no podrás dar con tus amigas. Si finges estar inconsciente no te sacaran de aquí y tendrás una oportunidad para escapar cuando se pongan a seleccionar.-

\- Vale.- su idea me gusta y le hago caso. Me tumbo donde estaba y cierro mis ojos, no sin antes de darle las gracias por la ayuda.

Abren las puertas y la luz de fuera entra potente dejándonos a todas casi ciegas, pero al fin descubro donde nos encontramos. Era una furgoneta y poco a poco todas se ponen en pie cuando alguien tira de las cadenas desde del otro extremo y las obliga a caminar casi a empujones. Yo intento controlar mi miedo y poner los cinco sentidos en lo que voy hacer. Solo tengo una oportunidad de huir y tengo que aprovecharla.

\- Vamos!.- ordena la voz ruda de un hombre.- Poneros en fila y quietecitas.-

Quedan pocas chicas por salir y yo continuo tirada en el suelo con mis ojos mas que cerrados. Al parecer Vicky tenia razón porque el vampiro grandote y calvo se cree que sigo desmayada y me deja en mi sitio. Pero donde me he metido?. Estoy atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado mis amigas están desparecías, a saber que le ha pasado a Enzo y yo estoy a punto de conseguir que me maten ya que por mucho que corra sé que me van alcanzar. Pero por el otro lado no puedo rendirme sin pelear. Y valentía me sobra para enfrentarme a estas cosas.

Una vez que las han sacado a todas dejan las puertas abiertas de par en par y observo que se alejan unos metros y exhibe a las chicas como si estuviesen en un escaparate.

\- Que les parece señor?.-

Nadie le respondió, pero si escuche unas pisadas que iban de un lado a otro. Desde mi posición y con solo los ojos entreabiertos no podía ver a quien o quienes les hablaba, pero si que notaba como las chicas se ponían cada vez mas tensas. De quien tendrían tanto miedo?. Eso no importaba ahora, era la oportunidad de correr sin hacer preguntas. Luego ya me martirizaré por presenciar lo que he presenciado. Me levanto sigilosa sin que se den cuenta y poco a poco me voy aproximando al umbral para pegar el salto definitivo y salir pitando de aquí.

\- No es lo que estoy buscando.- reconozco la masculina voz que contesta y detiene mi propósito en seco.

\- Eh tú!.-

Como me quedé paralizada uno de los vampiros me vio y vino a por mi. Menos mal que reacciono rápido y desde mi altura le propino una matada en la cara antes de que me agarre. De todos modos resulta ineficaz, como no le hiciese nada y sin dificultad me atrapa. Su fuerza es impresionante y no le afecta el golpe en absoluto, así que cogiendo una de mis piernas me hace caer al chapado de la furgoneta y me arrastra hasta sacarme por completo y boca abajo como si fuese un conejo.

\- Suéltame desgraciado!.- grito revolviéndome.

\- Tal vez le guste mas esta fierecilla señor Salvatore.- me suelta el tobillo dándome de bruces contra el frío y duro asfalto.

El golpe es doloroso, pero no mas doloroso que comprobar quien es el dueño de esa voz. No lo podía creer, pero así era. Estaba tirada delante del hombre al que había venido a buscar, frente al amor de mi vida y la expresión con la que me recibe es seria y distante.

\- Damon...- murmuro su nombre y rápidamente se forma una sonrisa en mi boca.

Tal vez con la pinta que llevo ni me conozca y encima tampoco me esperaba. Después de dos meses debe de ser totalmente un shock para él, aunque Elijah que está a su lado si parece que le sorprende mi aparición. Es más, noto mas alegría por parte de él que de Damon.

\- Que me dice señor Salvatore?. Se queda con alguna?.-

Su semblante es sombrío e inescrutable, como un muro impenetrable y frunciendo el ceño parece que se lo piensa y consigue encogerme el corazón con su duda. La pregunta era sencilla y esperaba que me escogiese a mi sin vacilación, pero creo que el no quiere lo mismo. Este Damon que tengo en frente dicta mucho del Damon que conocí. Me lo dicen sus tormentosos ojos centelleantes que me miran mas como una presa y no como la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Como si ese amor que sentíamos se hubiese evaporado y ya solo quedaba un gran vacío en su interior...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Respondo alguna de las review y muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes ;)**

 **Liz: Damon con humanidad o sin ella siempre es imprebisible. Pero sí, intentará hacerle el menor daño posible a Elena ( dentro de los canones que manejo) XD**

 **Mi angelito: Suelo contestarte por privado, pero esta vez lo haré por aqui. A ver alma de cántaro, parece que no me conoces. Siempre hay gato encerrado XPPP . Y este gato se llama Klaus. Cuando al rubio le de por apararecer se va armar la gorda :o :O**

 **Dai: Damon nunca quiso secuestrar a Elena. Su objetivo siempre fue su madre. Su encuentro fue... una bonita casualidad? XD, pero esa parte la explicaré mas adelante. De la abuela de Bonnie no te preocupes, pronto tendremos noticias.**

 **Y a las demás deciros que es un** **placer escribir para ustedes. Sois geniales. Hasta el próximo.**

 **MJ**


	27. S2: Chapter 4

**POV Elena**

Voy subida en la parte trasera de un coche con los cristales totalmente tintados y Elijah conduce al volante en un completo e incomo silencio. Damon no ha venido con nosotros, se ha quedado en ese sitio y no tengo idea para qué. Solo espero que salve a esas chicas del horrible destino que les espera.

\- Donde vamos?.- rompo el hielo.

\- Ya lo veras. Tú estas bien?.-

\- Si. Cuando voy a ver a Damon?.-

\- Cuando él quiera.-

Sus cortas respuestas y la poca información que proporciona me desesperan.

\- Que ha pasado Eijah?.- le ruego que me cuente.- Damon estaba como ido...Y cuando ha tenido la oportunidad de sacarme de allí simplemente se ha dado la vuelta y se ha pirado.-

\- Ya... Damon a veces tiene poco tacto, pero bueno al final te ha escogido.- lo disculpa en un tono gracioso.- Por cierto, como has llegado hasta aquí?.-

\- Bonnie abrió de nuevo la puerta y traspasamos el muro.-

\- Qué?.-me mira con reproche a través del retrovisor.- Estáis locas? Habéis venido ustedes dos?.- ahora el que se desespera es él.

\- Enzo y Caroline también decidieron acompañarme.- me va matar pero tengo que contarle toda la verdad.- Ahora están desaparecidos.-

\- Que qué!?.- porque conduce que si no soltaba el volante y me estrangulaba aquí mismo.- Tenéis alguna idea de donde os habéis metido y lo que provocará esto?. Si alguien se entera que habéis venido del otro lado del muro van a rodar cabezas.-

\- Pero hay mas humanos. No creo que se den cuenta.-

\- Mira bonita, no somos tan tontos como ustedes. Sabemos distinguir entre los humanos que nacieron aquí y los de la zona viva. Donde están tus amigos?.-

\- No lo sé. Nos atacaron a pocos kilómetros del muro un par de vampiros y yo fui la primera en caer.-

\- Como eran?.-

\- Jóvenes, aunque a saber que verdadera edad tendrían.- hago memoria.- Uno de ellos creo que se llamaba Kol. Si Kol.- confirmo.- Es lo único que alcancé a oír antes de que me dejaran inconsciente.-

Elijah chista furioso y niega con la cabeza repetidamente.

\- Se va enterar cuando lo pille.- cierra el puño entorno a la palanca de cambios.

\- Quien es?. No llegué a verlo muy bien, pero me sonaba su cara.-

\- Es mi hermano pequeño. Venia conmigo cuando te atacamos en aquel bosque. La noche que desapareció Damon de la zona muerta.-

Acierto y de a poco me van cuadrando las cosas.

\- Pues tu hermanito y la otra sabandija que lo acompañaba tienen a mis amigos. Necesito que hables con él para saber donde están.-

\- Las cosas por aquí no funcionan así muñeca. Soy yo el que ordeno y tú la que obedeces.- entona brusco. Supongo que no le ha gustado que una humana le mande.

\- Lo siento vale?. Siento haberos puesto en un aprieto al venir aquí, pero es que...- me cuesta rebajarme y agacho la cabeza para impedir que me vea los ojos vidriosos.

\- Pero qué...-

\- No podía pasar ni un minuto mas sin saber si Damon estaba vivo o muerto.-

\- Y te has jugado la vida solamente por eso?.-

\- Pues claro!.- me salió del alma la afirmación.- Por eso y porque quiero recuperar a mi madre.-

\- Ya... Y hablando de padres.- retira la visión que tenia puesta en el retrovisor y mira fijamente a la carretera.- Siento lo que le pasó al tuyo.- carraspea incomodo. .- Fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a los suyos para ayudar a Damon y no se merecía el final que tuvo.- no sabia como tomarme eso, así que no abrí la boca.- Lo que quiero decir es que estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo.- especifica.

\- Creo que llegas un poco tarde...- que me lo recuerde no favorece en nada a mantener mis sentimientos a raya. En este momento quiero gritar, llorar y patalear como una niña pequeña y asustada y liberar este gran peso que me oprime el pecho desde hace unos meses, pero no puedo permitirme flaquear ahora mismo. No a estas alturas...- Vale. Y ahora qué?.- cambio de tema e insisto para que me desvele sus intenciones.- Me vas a llevar a un castillo y encerrarme en el mas alta torre hasta que venga Damon?.-

\- No exactamente. En esta zona no tenemos castillos. Somos mas modernos y los llamamos rascacielos.- señala para el frente y tengo que abrir mis ojos de par en par.

Estábamos entrando en la cuidad y jamás pensé que vería algo tan colosal en mi vida. En el instituto nos habían enseñado fotos de como eran antes de convertirse en simples aldeas y los humanos podíamos `` presumir´´ a duras penas de que mantener en pie a New York y Washington, nuestras capitales, pero ni de coña ninguna de las dos estaba al nivel de esta.

\- Dios santo...-

\- Es impresionante, verdad?.- comenta orgulloso.- Es la antigua cuidad de Henderson, pero aquí la llamamos Las Ruinas.-

\- Las Ruinas?.- ese fue el nombre que comentó April.

\- Si, al ser la cuidad que esta mas cerca del muro nos pareció gracioso llamarla así.-

No entiendo ese negro sentido del humor que tiene y tampoco estoy aquí para escuchar sus gilipolleces. Necesito mas información y deduzco que no me va ayudar, así que voy al grano...

\- Donde me llevas Elijah?.-

\- Ahora eres propiedad de Damon. Él te dará trabajo y velará por ti.-

\- Perdona?.- si piensan que me van a tratar así van apañados porque yo no soy propiedad de nadie. Que ame a Damon y haya venido hasta aquí no significa que me deje convertir en una esclava.

\- Lo que escuchas bonita. Ahora eres tú la que vives entre vampiros. Los humanos no sois nada por aquí. Agradece que te hemos encontrado nosotros.-

Sus frías palabras son estremecedoras. Con todo lo que había pasado no caí en la cuenta del desamparo al que me enfrento. La única cosa a la que me puedo aferrar es a la protección de Damon y ahora mismo eso era toda una gran incógnita...

* * *

En el almacén de Logan, Damon había regresado para `` hablar´´ con él sobre desafortunado encuentro con las chicas, pero no seria una conversación agradable por lo menos para el mafioso vampiro. Nada mas tenerlo delante no le da oportunidad de reaccionar y le estampaba la cabeza contra su propio escritorio.

\- Vas a decirme ahora mismo donde has encontrado a esa chica?.-

\- Cual de ella?.- dice con la cara espachurrada por la mano de Damon sin entender porque lo ataca.

\- La que viste diferente a las otras. Ella no proviene de las granjas.-

\- No se de que me hablas.-

Se gana otro golpe contra la mesa.-

\- Maldita sea Logan!. No me hagas sacarte el corazón por la boca.- se le acaba la paciencia. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha y ver a Elena lo había hecho enfadar muchísimo.

\- Vale, vale... Fue uno de tus chicos quien me la vendió. Yo no tengo nada que ver.-

\- Quien?.-

\- Kol Mickelson. Me llamó diciendo que tenia tres chicas que se había encontrado muy cerca del muro. Cuando fui hasta allí me llevé a las tres.-

\- Y donde están las otras dos.-

\- Esas no eran vírgenes y se las vendí a un comerciante de la zona.-

\- Así que haciendo chanchullos a mis espaldas, eh?.- presiona con mas fuerza su cabeza hasta que cruje.- A quien se las has vendido?.

\- Ahhhhh!.- grita de dolor.- Te daré su numero, te daré su numero.- Damon muy a su pesar lo libera para que se lo apunte.- Joder Salvatore!. No sé porque carajos te pones así por unas simples humanas.- le recrimina mientras se restablece los huesos del cuello.

\- Sabes que si alguno de mis hombres encuentra algún humano perdido por ahí tiene que traérmelo a mi. No vendértelo.-

\- Lo siento, vale?. Pensé que Kol ya te lo había comentado.- le entrega una tarjeta con un nombre y un teléfono escritos.

\- Claro y por eso me la querías revender, no?.- Damon no lo cree en absoluto y le quita la tarjeta matándolo con la mirada.

\- Mira, para que me perdones y como acto de buena fé también te diré que venían con un humano y un caballo, pero el chico corrió peor suerte. Se lo cargaron nada mas verlo.-

\- Un chico?- y aunque por fuera no quiso parecer alarmado, pero por dentro algo se le removió.- No seria un niño no?.-

\- No!. Era un chaval con unas enormes y feisimas gafas.-

\- Mierda...- espeta Damon suponiendo ya a quien se refería.- Dime en que lugar lo han enterrado.- exige.

Logan se extrañó por la excesiva precaución de Damon por esos humanos y como la serpiente viperina que es necesitaba enterarse que se traía entre manos.

\- De donde provienen esos humanos?. Acaso son de la zona viva?.- cuestiona curioso.

\- Eso a ti no te importa. Tú solo dime donde está.- le exige con el dedo.- Ah! Y me levo el caballo por las molestias.-

Y allí que se fue con Crow luego de que Logan le pasara el sitio por donde mas o menos podían haber enterrado el cuerpo. A pocos kilómetros del muro, Damon se detiene y amarra al caballo a un árbol y se pone a buscar por los alrededores. Por ahora esto lo entretenía de tener que estar pensando en lo que tenia en casa. Ya Elijah y Elena deberían haber llegado y el momento de su reencuentro por mucho que intentaba no darle la mayor importancia sin lugar a dudas la tenia. Una de esas dudas era que haría con ella. Una posibilidad era matarla según las normas que redactó él en su día de que ningún humano de la zona viva puede pisar la zona muerta, o lo mas probable y lo correcto seria quedársela y tenerla como sirvienta. Lo peor es que no quería hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

El lío en su cabeza era considerable y la confusión aun más. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hacer algo al respecto porque ahora lo que le incumbe es otra cosa. Si Enzo estaba realmente muerto, tenia que comprobarlo por si mismo y luego ya vendrían las represarías a sus dos estúpidos secuaces por haberlo traicionado.

\- Joder...- masculla cuando por fin encuentra la precipitada tumba.

La tierra estaba movida y se notaba que allí hubo un cuerpo enterrado. Aunque indiscutiblemente ya no lo estaba...

\- Enzo?.- lo llama mirando para los lados.- Enzo!.-

Tras unas ramas, la cabeza de una persona se asoma y, saliendo de su escondite, Enzo se deja ver y la alegría en su rostro al ver a su amigo no se hizo esperar.

\- Damon gracias a Dios!.- encorvado y medio dolorido se aproxima al vampiro tocándose varias veces el cuello. .- Necesito tu ayuda. El sol me molesta un huevo y me estoy muriendo de hambre.- su ropa estaba totalmente sucia de tierra y parecía que no le daba trascendencia a la magnitud del asunto.

\- Que qué?.- Damon dio un paso atrás alucinado y se da cuenta de está ocurriendo.- Que coño has hecho?.- ahora da un paso al frente y lo coge por ambos brazos.

\- Déjame que te explique por favor...-

\- Habla.- lo zarandea.

\- Fue un accidente. Tomé la sangre que me dejaste por precaución al pasar aquí, pero unos vampiros nos atacaron y a mi...- se queda en pausa.- Dios mio...- conforme lo dijo en voz alta cayó en la cuenta.- Soy un vampiro?.- ahora el alucinado era él.

\- Arrrggggg.- Damon monta en cólera.- Esos hijos de puta se van a enterar.-

\- Es que acaso los conoces?.-

\- Tú calla que aun no eres un vampiro. Estás en transición y si vuelves abrir esa boca morirás pero de verdad.-

Le pide silencio porque se había citado con Kol y el compañero allí mismo y habían llegado en este momento.

\- Que querrá Damon?.- se oye como pregunta un desganado Kol aproximándose.

\- Yo que sé. Dicen que ha llegado super raro...- el amigo no acaba de terminar la frase que de repente su corazón palpita delante de sus ojos.

Lo sujetaba unos dedos ensangrentados y detrás del órgano sangrante se encontraba Damon. El vampiro cae desplomado al suelo con agujero en el pecho ante los abierto ojos de par en par de Kol.

\- Por qué has hecho eso Damon?.- le reclama sin entender y el moreno le echa una mirada de esas que matan.

Kol solo puede encogerse y levantar las manos para que Damon no repita con él lo que le ha hecho a su amigo.

\- Da gracias del apellido que tienes, sino serias tú quien estarías en su lugar.-

\- Vale, no se que te han contado pero...-

Damon pierda la paciencia y lo coge del cuello sin pensárselo dos veces. Encima le está viendo la cara de tonto y por esas no pasaba.

\- Te piensas que soy gilipollas?. He hablado con Logan y sé lo que has estado haciendo durante mi ausencia.- pronuncia apretando los dientes a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Lo siento de verdad.- reconoce acojonado.- Aproveché el momento de que no estabas, pero no lo volveré hacer. Lo juro.-

\- Pues claro que no. Porque la próxima vez me va dar igual la sangre que corre por tus venas.-

Entre la trifulca que mantenían no se dieron cuenta de que Enzo los observaba desde un distancia prudencial y cuando Kol lo vio no pudo disimular su cara de asombro.

\- Que coño... Yo te maté!.- señala al pobre humano que no se recupera aun del shock.

\- Si y vas a ser tú quien te encargues de él.- le comunica Damon soltando su cuello.

\- Pero, pero...- balbucea.- Está en transición?.-

\- Tu que crees imbécil?.- que no lo mate no quiere decir que no aproveche para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.- Ahora él es tu prioridad.-

\- Y que quieres que haga?.-

\- Por lo que veo...- echa un vistazo al muerto que yace bajo sus pies.- ... ahora tenemos una bacante en seguridad. Así que darle de comer para que termine de convertirse. Ya te llamaré para reunirnos.- le ordena mientras se vuelve hacia Enzo.- Tienes que beber sangre para completar la transición. Kol te ayudará.-

El chico solo puede asentir con esa cara de incrédulo que tiene. La situación le ha sobrepasado y aun no esta en sus cabales para analizar lo que le ha ocurrido. Damon por su parte le toca el hombro de forma amistosa y le sonríe para que no se preocupe.

\- Tranquilo, ahora eres uno de los nuestros.-

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Elijah me abrió la puerta del coche y agarró del brazo con algo de fuerza. Se cree que me voy a escapar, pero lo que no sabe es que no tengo pensamiento de ir a ningún lado. Por fin he encontrado a Damon y no hay otro sitio en la faz de la tierra donde pueda estar mas segura. Caminamos por el interior de un parking hasta llegar a un ascensor y ya ahí presiona el botón que está mas arriba y yo me asombro al ver que tiene mas de treinta plantas. Este edificio tiene que ser gigantesco!. Una vez subidos en el aparato los dos no abrimos la boca para hablar. Yo estaba de lo mas nerviosa y las palabras no me salían y Eijah... bueno, Elijah supongo que es así de seco. Aunque debo reconocer que desde que me dijo eso de mi padre ya lo veo con otros ojos, es más, diría que lo veo hasta cambiado. Mas civilizado y menos animal a pesar de la rudeza con la que me trata a veces.

Ya llegamos y las puertas se abrieron dejándome ver una gran y resplandeciente recepción. Parecía un palacio y casi podía ver mi reflejo en el suelo blanco de mármol. No sé de quien seria la casa, pero era una pasada y entrando en el interior vino lo mejor. El salón se expandía antes mis ojos como la enorme cuidad que lucia tras unos amplios ventanales que acristalaban toda la terraza y iluminan cada rincón de la casa. La vista panorámica de este sitio es hipnótica y tengo que parpadear repetidamente para volver en sí.

\- Es tu casa?.-

\- No, yo tengo un estilo mas clásico. Es de tu amorcito.- lo nombra de forma cómica.- Bien.- da una palmada que me asusta.- Te tienes que quedar sentadita aquí.- señala una butaca de lo mas rígida.- Tu decides si tengo que atarte o no.-

\- No me moveré de aquí.- me fastidia que no confíe.- He pasado a este lado del muro por Damon.-

\- Ya, pues llegará en cualquier momento y tendrás tu deseo. Por ahora ya sabes...- me obliga a sentarme.- Yo tengo que irme un momento, pero dejare a uno de mis hombres fuera. No olvides que tenemos un oído super fino. Si se te ocurre moverte del sitio entrará y entonces tendrás que esperar a tu príncipe bien atada.- amenaza de nuevo.

Pero no voy hacer nada y me quedaré esperando a que Damon aparezca. Es lo que más ansío y estoy camino de conseguirlo. Así que hago lo que me pide y me pongo cómoda en mi asiento para que vea que no me opongo a su orden.

\- Que sí- levanto mis manos.- Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy aquí por Damon.-

\- Buena chica!.-

Por fin nos entendemos y es entonces cuando se marcha. En realidad no sé si de verdad ha dejado a uno de sus hombres fuera para que me vigile, pero por si acaso no tiento a la suerte. El problema que una parte de mi, la que es curiosa y temeraria está mostrando ganas de salir a jugar y con la pocas fuerzas que me quedan resisto a su llamada.

\- Solo será una ojeada.- digo en voz alta para auto convencerme que simplemente será eso.

Me pongo en pie y de puntillas tiro para el pasillo que conecta desde el salón y una vez que estoy lejos de la entrada paseo mas tranquila. Encontrando solo puertas cerradas, una de ellas desatacaba entre las demás y era la del fondo. De un material mas robusto, las iniciales DS estaban inscritas en la madera y supuse que dí con el premio gordo. La habitación de Damon...No me detuve a pensarlo mucho y entré con todo mi atrevimiento. La necesidad de saber como es su vida aquí es mas fuerte que esperar a que él me la enseñe. Soy así de impaciente, que se le va hacer?

\- Madre mía...-

Si ya la casa era una maravilla, su cuarto era de lo mas impresionante. Con iguales vistas que las del salón o mejores, una grandisima cama presidia en el centro la habitación y un par de muebles más terminaba de adornar la recatada decoración. No había fotos colgadas ni ningún tipo de recuerdo que me esclarezca algo de su pasado, pero si que me gustaba y demasiado diría yo el pedazo de cuarto de baño que tenia dentro. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de lujos y contemplaba lo que me rodeaba con gran fascinación. Y lo bueno vino cuando descubro el cuartito que utiliza como armario. Lo de cuartito es por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que era un vestidor como la habitación entera y estaba lleno de prendas finas y zapatos de todo tipo. Esto si que fue un golpe de suerte, ya que su vestimenta si que me dará algo de información sobre sus gustos, porque lo quiera o no estoy ahora mismo en su mundo y tendré que aclimatarme rápidamente para no darle problemas.

Repasando sus carisimas y sedosas camisas, me doy cuenta de lo diferentes que somos. Los hombres de la zona viva no visten ni de lejos así, tan sofisticados y elegantes. Nuestro estilo es más rural por así decirlo. Metida de lleno en mis propios pensamientos no me detengo en mi investigación y prosigo por los cajones que le siguen debajo. Supongo que el de su ropa interior y conforme lo abro al segundo después lo cierro de inmediato. Lo que alcancé a ver quise borrarlo de mi mente , pero el forrado rojo del cajón y los utensilios que se hallaban en su interior me lo impidieron. Sinceramente no debería haberlo abierto, porque el brusco impacto de esa imagen me va perseguir por un largo tiempo. Pero quien te manda Elena!?.

\- No haces caso a nadie verdad?- escucho a mi espalda y rápidamente me doy la vuelta.

Damon cruzado de brazos se dejaba caer sobre el umbral de la pequeña entrada del vestidor. Tan guapo como siempre, ahora una sonrisa iluminaba su cara y por fin pude ver al hombre del que me enamoré.

\- Hola...- saludo en un suspiro.

Quisiera tirarme a sus brazos, pero no sé porqué decido ser precavida y esperar a que él de el primer paso.

\- No tenias que haber entrado. Aun no.- se aproxima a paso lento y mi corazón ya comienza a palpitar aceleradamente.- Pero ya que estas aqui y has dado con mi cajón rojo del placer...- espeta en un tono cómico y sonríe enseñando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.- ...Te gustaría probar?.-

Y yo no se como reaccionar ante esa petición. No entendía lo que me quería decir con eso. Su cajón rojo de qué?...

\- Ahm... Perdona yo no quería cotillear.- me disculpo pasando por alto su ofrecimiento.

\- Tranquila. Iba a enseñártelo algún de estos días.- al tenerlo en frente pensé que me daría un apasionado beso, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad solo se quedó examinándome de arriba a bajo.- Le puse ese nombre por unos libros que se hicieron muy famosos hace un siglo. Una novela muy famosa...- empieza a explicar mientras camina alrededor mía.- Te suena cincuenta sombras?. El protagonista tenia un cuarto rojo del dolor y me dio una gran idea para tener algo parecido, pero a menor escala. Le cambié el nombre porque lo que tengo ahí es mas placentero que doloroso.-

Después de llevar tanto tiempo separados no entendía la clase de conversación tan banal que estábamos teniendo ni la gracia que producía eso. Debería callarse ya y comerme la boca. Sinceramente esa era la bienvenida que me espera, pero aunque no fue así preferí seguirle el juego...

\- No los conozco.-

\- Ya. Tampoco son para tanto, pero ese siglo estaba especialmente aburrido y me entró la curiosidad de porque se leía tanto. Son consecuencias de vivir eternamente. Tienes tiempo para para todo.- la incógnita sobre sus recuerdos queda resuelta. Los ha recuperado...- Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias por hacerme la estancia mas amena en la zona viva. La verdad que convivir con vosotros me ha enseñado muchas cosas y una de ellas es no volver repetir mas la experiencia. Entre todos casi conseguís matarme.-

La dureza y la ironía con la que me culpa me intimidan y sobre todo el despego que siento por su parte. Definitivamente este no es el Damon que conocí. La inocencia en sus ojos habían desaparecido, la tierna y sincera sonrisa se había transformado en una picara y malintencionada curvatura en la boca y el dulce tono de su voz cambió a una sátira y sarcástica entonación.

\- Que te ha pasado?.- le pido que me explique.

\- Lo que tuvo que pasar.- comenta sin darle mayor importancia.- He vuelto a mi sitio. De donde nunca debí salir.-

\- No digas eso.- escuchar que se arrepiente duele demasiado y mis peores temores de que al regresar sus recuerdos echa a un lado los otros se hacen realidad.

\- Oh, no llores por mi nena. Yo estoy estupendamente.- dice animado recorriendo el vestidor.- Apagando solamente mi humanidad ...- chasquea los dedos.- ... he vuelto a ser libre.-

\- Pero te acuerdas de mí. No me has olvidado.-

\- Pues claro que no.- con su super velocidad en un segundo lo tengo de nuevo a escasos centímetros de mi.- Quien en su sano juicio olvidaría una cara tan preciosa?.- y con su dedo indice me sube el mentón.- Pero las reglas han cambiado. Ya no estas en tu casa y yo no soy el debilucho ser que creasteis en aquel patético sitio. Lo que pude sentir, decir o hacer ha desaparecido por completo.-

\- No puede ser. - me niego a creerlo y apoyo mis manos en su pecho para ponerme de puntillas teniéndolo justamente rozando con sus labios.- Es imposible que hayas borrado esa parte de ti porque sino no me hubieses traído hasta aquí.-

\- Sin lugar a dudas había chicas mejores, mas obedientes y más preparadas que tú, pero te he sacado por la sencilla razón de haber llegado desde el otro lado del muro y no quiero que se sepa. No me conviene un escándalo ahora mismo.- coge mis muñecas como enfadado y baja mis manos para que se las aparte.

\- No vengo a darte problemas. Yo solo quería comprobar si aun estabas vivo y que me ayudaras a encontrar a mi madre. La necesito, Jeremy la necesita.- nombro a mi hermano por si lo hago reaccionar.

\- Pues has venido para nada porque ambos estamos muertos.- admite con rudeza.- Yo soy un vampiro y tu madre...- hace una pausa y temo lo peor.- ... digamos que ya está muy, muy lejos.-

El mundo se derrumba bajo mis pies ante su confesión. Acaso he podido cometer el error mas grande de mi vida al enamorarme del asesino de mi madre. Tal vez sea lo mas probable, pero algo en mi interior no me deja creerlo.

\- No, no, no... Es mi madre Damon. No has podido matarla.- aguanto estoicamente las lagrimas.

\- Eso tiene que significar algo para mi?.- pregunta retoricamente.- No te equivoques, ya nada me importa salvo yo y mi gente. Tú deberías de entenderme ya que antes de que te rindieras a mis encantos mantenías la opinión de que los vampiros eramos unos monstruos.-

\- Me demostraste que no eras así.-

\- Ya... El problema es que tenias razón.- cierra un segundo los ojos y al abrirlos los tiene completamente negros.- Somos unos monstruos.-

Bajo sus labios se vislumbra unos largos colmillo y la burda sonrisa que le sigue hace temblar mis piernas. La arrogancia en su mirada no me trasmite nada bueno y menos cuando me atrapa rodeándome con uno de sus brazos y con el otro tira de mi camisa para destapar mi hombro.

\- Que vas hacer?.- intento forcejear para que me suelte, pero me oprime mas fuerte contra él y no puedo moverme.

\- Lo que me muero por hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.- abre la boca y muerde sin piedad mi cuello.

Siento un profundo pinchazo y grito de dolor. Dolor por perder al amor de mi vida, por perder a mis padres, mis amigas y por perderme a mi misma. Después de esto nada podrá ser igual...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Superamos las 100 review!. Millones de gracias! Esto me anima a seguir con la historia ;)**

 **De nuevo GRACIAS!.**

 **MJ**


	28. S2: Chapter 5

**POV ELENA**

Abro costosamente los parpados y por la tenue luz de la lampara de la mesita que me da algo de visión observo que no estoy el la habitación de Damon ya. Al recordar su nombre me viene un pinchazo al cuello y me acuerdo de lo que ha hecho. Maldito cabrón, no le vale con decir que ha matado a mi madre, sino que encima me muerde?. No me puedo creer que este sea el verdadero Damon del que tanto me advirtieron, de verdad no quiero creerlo, pero con esto tengo ya comprobado que el Damon que conocí, del que estaba enamorada, ya no existe.

Tumbada en una confortable cama, llevo un ``¿pijama?´´ de lo mas raro. Compuesto por una bata de los mas exuberante, dejaba al descubierto demasiada piel para mi recatado gusto, pero era fina y sedosa ademas de cómoda . Por lo menos mi ropa intima sigue en su sitio y eso me alivia. Reincorporandome de a poco siento un mareo y echo mano a la mesita de noche para ver si hay un vaso con agua, pero lo único que encontré fueron unas gasas manchadas de sangre esparcidas por encima. Supongo que serán mías y entonces me da por comprobar la herida que me ha hecho ese desgraciado.

\- No deberías levantarte.- escucho la voz de una mujer que sale de entre la oscuridad y se presenta al lado de la cama.

\- Quien eres tú?.- no sabia si era vampiro o humana, aquí no los podía distinguir.

Aunque admito que la dulce cara de la chica me invita a confiar, yo no tiento a la suerte. También creía que el amor verdadero era bonito y perduraba en el tiempo sin que nada ni nadie te hiciera olvidarlo y fíjate donde me ha llevado ese pensamiento.

\- Tranquila, no voy hacerte daño.-

Sí piensa que eso me tranquiliza de alguna manera o que voy a fiarme de su palabra la lleva clara.

\- Quédate ahí.- agarro la almohada y la pongo entre las dos. Dudo que la mate a almohadazos, pero algo es algo. Y me da igual lo que diga, no le creo y tampoco voy a permitir que esta castaña de pelo corto me intimide- Ni te acerques.- le pido como ultimo recurso para no atacarla.

\- No tengas miedo.- saca de su bolsillo un imperdible y se pincha en el dedo.- Ves?.- me lo enseña.- No me curo.-

Esa demostración me relajó algo más, pero no bajaría la guardia en ningún momento.

\- Donde estoy?.-

\- Antes de eso me gustaría presentarme. Soy Rose.- extiende su mano.

\- Yo...- vacilo en dársela.- .. soy Elena.- pero se la estrecho al fin.

\- Encantada.- recoge las vendas de la mesita.- Ah!. Toma, esto es tuyo. Te lo tuve que quitar para taparte la herida.- me entrega mi collar que saca de un bolsillo.- Ahora te traen un poco de agua y cuando te encuentres mejor saldremos y te enseñaré esto.-

\- El qué?.-

\- Pues tu nuevo hogar.-

Torcí el gesto al escuchar eso.

\- Yo ya tengo un hogar.-

\- Si...- se sienta al lado y es cuando puedo verla completamente. Era un poco mas mayor que yo y su característico estilo era parecido al mio. No sentí que pudiese ser un enemigo, sino mas bien una amiga.- Pero aquí tendrás que olvidar el pasado para afrontar tu futuro.-

\- No se que mierdas significa eso.- me pongo borde porque no me gusta un pelo lo que dice.

\- Mira Elena, ahora eres una más de nosotras. Ya me ha comentado Elijah de donde provienes y va ser muy duro, pero contra mas rápido te hagas a la idea antes te acostumbraras.- No puedo endulzarlo mejor.- se explica elocuente y me temo que va en serio.

\- Quienes sois vosotras?. Acostumbrarme a qué?.- por dios! que acabe ya con esta incertidumbre.

\- Ahora perteneces a un reducido grupo de humanas privilegiadas que se dedican a entretener a los vampiros a cambio de cuidados y protección.-

\- Que qué?.- casi pongo el grito en el cielo. Es una puta?.

\- No pienses mal. En realidad es lo mejor que te puede pasar en esta parte del muro y la suerte es que hemos caído con el mejor dueño que podíamos tener.- me toca el hombro en forma de consuelo.

\- Quien?.-

\- Pues el líder de los vampiros americanos, Damon Salvatore.-

El alma se me cae a los pies cuando lo nombra y me quedo muda. Es el dueño de todo esto!?

\- Perdónalo por ser tan brusco.- me señala la mordedura.- Me gustaría que sanara naturalmente, pero está noche tenemos un evento en el club. Te tendré que curar por la vía sobrenatural.- del otro bolsillo saca un pequeño tarro con un liquido en su interior.- Tienes que beber un poco.-

\- No voy a beber nada.- me niego en rotundo. Reconozco perfectamente lo que es.- Eso es sangre de vampiro.-

\- Si y te ayudará a estar mejor. Damon ha ordenado que te la tomes.-

\- Pues dile a Damon que se puede meter sus ordenes por el ...-

Antes de terminar mi épica y maleducada respuesta la puerta de la habitación se abre para dejar asomar una cabeza.

\- Está despierta ya?.-

Su voz chirriante retumbo en mi oídos y un dolor de cabeza amenaza con aparecer.

\- Si. Has traído el agua?.-

\- Claro!.-

Abre la puerta y el contraste que hace la claridad del pasillo solo hacen que vea como una silueta negra se acerca desde el umbral. Hasta que no para a los pies de la cama no puedo verla en su totalidad.

\- Buenas!.- saluda moviendo la mano y dándole a Rose el vaso.- Yo soy Meredith, aunque me puedes llamar Mer. Como prefieras.- se presenta de lo más simpática.

Creo que es mas joven que yo y a diferencia de Rose su estilo al vestir era mas juvenil y atrevido. Su ropa era bastante guay y le encajaba perfectamente puesta en su delgado cuerpo. Aunque si coinciden en una cosa y me he fijado mucho es que por aquí les gusta mas llevar prenda que cubran poco.

\- El agua te quitará el regusto metálico que te deja la sangre.- me pide Rose ofreciéndome primero la pequeña probeta.

\- No la atosigues Rose. Tu Elena tranquila. Tomate tu tiempo.- se dirige a mi.- Pero si tomas sangre de vampiro se te irán todos los males. Te lo aseguro.-

Acaso se han compinchado para hacérmela beber?. No lo haré, porque no me apetece nada de ellos en mi interior y punto.

\- Os lo agradezco, pero estoy bien.- conforme lo digo el cuello me traiciona y siento una corriente eléctrica que sube hasta mi cabeza. Me llevo la mano a la frente y cierro los ojos. Joder, me va estallar.- No tendréis una aspirina, verdad?.-

\- Aspirina?.- se extrañan al oír la palabra. Es como si la escucharan por primera vez.

\- Es una pastilla que te quita el dolor de cabeza. Medicina.- les explico ante la cara de bobas que me ponen.

\- La única medicina que necesitas es esta.- vuelve a ofrecerme el puñetero tarrito Rose.- Lo cura todo y la eliminarás en veinticuatro horas.-

\- Si, la sangre de vampiro es milagrosa.- la secunda Meredith.

\- Escucha Elena, no voy obligarte a nada pero tienes que curarte esa herida del cuello y estar perfectamente saludable para esta noche. Damon te requiere y no le va gustar verte así.-

No, encima la culpa será mia encontrarme en este estado. Será cabrón ese vampiro que me trae por la calle de la amargura...Pero se va enterar de quien es Elena Gilbert. Lo ultimo que dijo Rose dio un cambio radical a mi decisión. Si voy a ver a Damon está noche necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas y vengarme por lo del mordisco. Sin contar de que tengo que hacerme con algo con lo que amenazarlo. Voy a sacarle la verdad sobre mi madre sea como sea.

Le quito de las manos la sangre y dejo que corra por mi garganta. Inmediatamente voy sintiéndome mejor y el dolor de cabeza va disminuyendo igual que el par de heridas que tengo por sus colmillos en el cuello que desparecen sin dejar rastro.

* * *

En su magnifico vestidor, Damon se enfundaba una chaqueta y colocaba los gemelos en sus respectivas mangas cuando desvió la mirada hacia el punto donde mordió a Elena. En el suelo había unas manchas de sangre y aun le venia el agradable aroma a ella. Beber su sangre ha sido lo mas emocionante que le ha pasado desde que ganaron la guerra a los humanos el siglo pasado. Desde entonces mira que ha desangrado y bebido hasta saciarse, pero la de Elena tiene algo de especial que lo vuelve eufórico.

\- Bueno...- Elijah hace acto de presencia entrando con toda confianza y se sienta en la pequeña butaca que había en un rincón.- Tu noviecita ya esta en el nido. Le he dicho a Rose que la cure y la prepare para esta noche.-

\- No la llames así. Yo no tengo novia.-

\- Es verdad, se me olvidaba que hablo con el soltero de oro.-

\- Como está?.-

\- Quien? Rose o Elena?.-

\- Ya sabes a quien me refiero.- chista al escuchar su nombre y se quita la chaqueta para cambiarla por otra.- Se ha despertado cuando la llevabas?.-

\- Aun no, pero supongo que ya habrá recobrado la conciencia.- mira su reloj.

\- Quiero que la vigilen. Rose debe informarme de cualquier cosa.-

\- Crees que intentará escapar?.-

\- Si quiere volver a ver a sus amigos no le conviene.-

\- Hablando de ese tema. Que vamos hacer?. Ella me comentó que vino con Bonnie y dos amigos más.-

\- Tranquilo. Ya estoy en ello.-

Prácticamente cuando le dijo eso a Elijah su hermano pequeño Kol entra en la habitación.

\- Damon?. Estás aquí?.-

\- Si pasa. Estoy en el vestidor!.- le indica a voces el moreno.

\- Que hijo de puta.- Elijah se enfurece levantandose del butacon.- Voy a matarlo!.-

Kol pasa al vestidor y se asusta cuando ve allí al hermano. Intentó evitarlo por todos los medios sabedor de que la reprimenda seria grandisima, pero el momento tenia que llegar algún día.

\- Lo siento tío. Ya le he pedido perdón a Damon.-

\- Maldito desgraciado, voy a enterrarte vivo.-

Damon se entromete en el camino de Elijah y le pide que se calme.

\- Vamos déjalo.- obliga a casi girarse por completo a su amigo.- No pasa nada.-

\- No, si que pasa. Este va aprender a respetar a quien sirve y hacerse cargo de sus cagadas. -

\- De eso me estoy encargando yo.-

Tras Kol entra en el vestidor otra persona más y Elijah se extraña al no conocerlo.

\- Quien coño eres tú?.-

\- La cagada de la que se va responsabilizar.- contesta Damon mientras Kol resopla.- Este querido amigo es Enzo.- pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros del chico.- Hasta hace poco humano de la zona viva, ahora uno mas de los nuestros.-

\- Espera... Es el amigo de Elena?.-

\- Efectivamente.- le confirma Damon riéndose al ver la cara de sorpresa de Elijah. La escena parece que le hacia gracia.

\- Pero como se ha convertido en vampiro?.-

\- Vamos Enzo, cuéntaselo.-

El chico permanecía con la cabeza baja sin acostumbrarse aun a su nueva condición y tímidamente señala a Kol.

\- Fue él quien me mató.-

Elijah monta en cólera y se va para el hermano cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.

\- Voy a descuartizarte en pedacitos muy pequeños y los voy a tirar al océano para que se lo coman los peces.-

\- Eh, basta ya!.- los separa costosamente Damon.- Ya está pagando por su traición y nunca mas lo volverá hacer, verdad?.-

Kol asiente repetidamente y se aleja del hermano por si acaso le da por cumplir con lo que ha dicho.

\- Eso espero.- le echa una de esas miradas que matan.

\- Bueno, después de este lindo reencuentro...- ironiza Damon y palmea con sus manos.- ...necesito que os relajéis. Esta noche es la gran fiesta y no quiero que nada lo estropee.-

\- Perdona Damon...- toma la palabra Enzo.- Que vamos hacer con las chicas?. Tenemos que encontrarlas.-

\- No te preocupes por eso Enzo. Luego nos encargaremos de buscarlas.- lo reconforta Damon de una forma amistosa.- Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es disfrutar del don que se te ha dado y Kol te enseñará como. Verdad Kol?.

\- Si...- afirma con desgana.

\- Bien. Ahora dejadme con Elijah.- los invita amablemente a que se vayan y regresa a sus chaquetas. Estaba de lo mas indeciso con la ropa, porque no había nada con lo que se veía bien. Tal vez los nervios por quien seria su acompañante tenían mucho que ver.

Cuando Kol y Enzo se marchan, Eijah vuelve a sentarse y bufa fastidiado.

\- Tenias que haberme dejado partirle la cara por lo menos.-

\- Los necesito para esta noche. Mañana podrás hacer lo que te de la gana con tu hermano.-

\- Entonces ese tal Enzo ahora es un vampiro. Como se ha convertido?.-

\- Al pasar el muro no tuvo mejor idea que beber mi sangre como seguro. Parece que se olía lo que podría pasarle aquí.-

\- Y porque tenia sangre tuya?.-

\- Cuando vivía con ellos me la pidió para estudiarlo o no se qué... Total, ya da igual.- no le da más importancia y sigue con su vestimenta.- Lo hecho, hecho está.-

\- Mierda Damon, esto se está yendo de las manos. Si tu padre se entera de todo lo que está pasando...-

\- Se lo vas a contar tú?-

\- Pues claro que no!. Pero Stefan tal vez..-

\- Tú ocúpate de tu hermano y yo me ocuparé del mio.-

Damon estaba plenamente convencido de que Stefan no diría nada. Mas que nada porque ambos no querían ver a su padre ni en pintura y además el viejo no debía enterarse de sus andanzas alrededor del muro porque directamente los mataría por romper el tratado que firmaron con los humanos hace casi un siglo.

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

De pie y como si fuese el maniquí en un escaparate de ropa, Rose y Mer se dedicaron a vestirme con un traje negro tan ceñido que casi no podía respirar. Las tetas casi se sobresalían de la copa si no fuera por el tirante que cruzaba por detrás de mi cuello que sujetaba todo el peso del pecho, la falda que caía solo era por encima de la rodilla y la espalda la llevaba totalmente descubierta. No me ubico entre estos trapos tan finos y aunque me haya puesto vestidos mas cortos nunca habían sido tan provocativos como estos.

\- Yo creo que ya está.- dice Meredith terminando de rizar la coleta que me ha amarrado y echado sobre mi hombro.- Dios mio, estas guapísima!.- se emociona tapándose con ambas manos la boca.

\- Le falta algo.- Rose aparece con unos taconazos.

Me subo a ellos con su ayuda. Eran altísimos a la vez que elegantes y por supuesto de mi numero. Me quedaban de escándalo, para que mentir, pero aun así me preocupaba una cosa.

\- Yo no se andar con esto. Voy a durar con ellos dos segundos.- les advierto que no depositen buenas expectativas sobre mi.

Ambas se echan a reír, pero yo no estaba de broma.

\- Ahora agradecerás la sangre que has bebido.- me dice Rose.

\- A que te refieres?.-

\- Pues que cuando te digo que te quita todos los dolores son todos los dolores. Ahora mismo puedo pegarte un pellizco...- de hecho lo hace y no siento nada. Es como si los músculos y nervios de mi cuerpo estuviesen dormidos.- ... y no pasa nada. Te ha dolido?.-

\- No.- miro la zona del brazo que me ha pellizcado y solo esta un poco rosada, pero ni he notado el contacto.

\- Entonces ya esta!.- palmea con emoción al ver su creación.- Estas... perfecta!.-

\- Si, que envidia Elena.- la secunda Mer.- Todo te queda estupendo. Yo tardaría horas en elegir.-

\- Eso es cierto. Es bastante tardona.- le reclama mientra me guiña un ojo a mi.- Por cierto Mer, tienes ya vestido?.-

La morena abrió la boca y ahora se echó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Si, pero aun me queda saber que bolso escoger. Me tengo que ir.- y salió pitando como si se le acabase la vida.

Rose niega con la cabeza a la vez que se ríe. Estas dos chicas habían conseguido crear un ambiente agradable y aunque yo me moría de los nervios por la gran incógnita que supone mi futuro, saber que no pasaré por esto sola es reconfortante.

\- Vas a pasarlo bien Elena, te lo prometo.- da los últimos retoques a mi vestido.

\- Rose...Porque no me cuentas lo que ocurre en este sitio?.-

Sé que soy una pesada, pero lo que dijo antes no me quedó del todo claro. Somos una especie de burdel para vampiros y mi novio, o ex novio, lo dirige?. Mi mente no para de imaginarse los peores escenarios posibles si resulta ser cierto.

\- Te he contado hasta lo que se me permite contarte.-

\- Vale. Y donde se supone que voy a ir así vestida?. Es algún evento importante o es que quiere verme bonita antes chuparme toda la sangre?.-

\- No seas tonta.- se parte a carcajadas ante mis temores.- Celebramos que nuestro líder ha regresado. Es su fiesta de bienvenida y debemos recibirlo como se merece.-

\- Sabes que puede querer de mi?.-

\- Solo sé que esas preguntas deberías hacérselas a él.- aconseja conforme pasa sus suaves manos por mi espalda descubierta.- Es hora de que te mires.- anima a que me gire hacia el espejo.- Te gusta?.-

\- Estas de broma?. Es... es...- no tengo palabras para describirlo. Nunca me había visto con esta clase de telas tan finas y elegantes.

\- Pues estas son las clases de caprichos y cuidados que tendrás aquí Elena. Todas nosotras somos unas privilegiadas al ser escogidas por Damon y no deberías desaprovecharlo. Hay millones de chicas que matarían por estar en tu lugar.-

\- Pero cuantas sois?.-

Ya conocía a dos y la tercera era yo. Pero como hablaba Rose parecía que había más y el nivel de cabreo iba en aumento al pensar que Damon pudiera tener un aren. Con lo presuntuoso que fue cuando nos vimos no me extrañaría un pelo...

Antes de que Rose pueda simplemente responder con un numero llaman a la puerta interrumpiéndonos en el mejor momento. Esperaba que fuese Meredith vestida tan arreglada como yo, pero no, era la cabeza de Elijah que se asomaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Se puede?.-

\- Si, hemos terminado!.- Rose pegó un brinco y corrió hacia la puerta.- Ya está lista.-

Los veo que se susurran algo y luego se ríen. Seria una escena sin importancia y de lo mas inocente sino fuese por la manera que tiene Rose de enredarse su corto mechón de pelo en su dedo y el constante balanceo que hace al clavar la punta del pie en el suelo.

\- Ok. Os espero abajo.-

\- Yo me daré prisa en arreglarme.-

\- Da igual lo que te pongas. Vas a seguir estando igual de guapa.- guiña un ojo y su cabeza desaparece tras la puerta.

Pues vaya con Elijah, si resulta ser todo un Casanova y al final va tener su corazoncito...Supongo que en algún rincón de su retorcida y negra alma existe una pequeña luz que traspasa toda esa oscuridad que lo envuelve.

\- Elena!.- se vuelve Rose.- Vamos que llegas tarde.- apremia gesticulando con la mano.

\- Quien está abajo?.-

\- Tu acompañante para la fiesta. Es mejor que no lo hagas esperar.- coge mi muñeca y tira de mi.

\- Espera...- no doy un paso. Que acompañante ni que ocho cuartos, yo no me muevo de aquí sin saber con quien coño voy a esa fiesta.- Quien es el que esta abajo, Rose?.-

\- De quien hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo. Pues Damon obviamente. Como eres la nueva querrá exhibirte para que todos sepan que eres suya.- explica como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.- Así ninguno de los otros vampiros podrá tocarte.-

Y se queda tan pancha la chalada de la cabeza esta!. Se enorgullece de servir a los vampiros y los venera como si fuesen dioses. Dudo mucho que me ayude en contra ellos si necesito escapar. Debería buscar otras alternativas y depositar las esperanzas solo en mi. Mientras haré lo que me pidan, aunque no me cuadra eso de que Damon se proclame mi dueño. Vale, ninguno de los otros vampiros podrá hacerme daño. Hasta ahí lo admito y me alegro por una parte. Pero que me trate como su pertenencia?, por ahí no paso.

* * *

El día estaba a punto de acabar para dejarle paso a la noche y en una gran y lujosa casa a las afueras de la cuidad, Damon esperaba frente al espejo del recibidor tocándose varias veces el pelo para acicalarlo. No estaba del todo conforme y se repeinaba para el otro lado, pero tampoco daba con la tecla. Para él algo desesperante ya que nunca había tenido el pelo tan largo y no sabia como ponérselo.

\- Mañana llamas al peluquero porque me enferma estas greñas.- le espeta harto de su pelo a Elijah que estaba tras él.

\- La verdad es que pareces un hippy, pero para eso te falta una cosa.- le planta un porro de verbena y un mechero en frente.- Esto te calmará los nervios.-

\- Yo no estoy nervioso.- lo coge de un tirón y se lo enciende.- Es que imagínate lo mal que lo tenido que pasar vistiendo como esos humanos, intentando ser como ellos, tratando con amabilidad y sumisión.- dramatiza irónico.- A pesar de que por dentro me moría por arrancarles la cabeza.- echa el humo y se gira para apoyarse ofuscado en el mueble.- Una pesadilla colega. No se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.-

\- Si claro...- responde Elijah alzando la vista hacia la gran escalinata que daba a la planta de arriba.- Seguro que lo has tenido que pasar fatal.-

Claramente lo decía en sentido figurado al ver como una resplandeciente y distinguida Elena bajaba escalón por escalón. Damon también siguió la dirección a la que miraba su amigo y la luz que irradiaba la chica dejó prendado a los dos, tanto que casi tuvieron que recoger sus mandíbulas del suelo. Ella por su parte estaba mas concentrada en no caer por las escaleras que en darse cuenta de los dos vampiros que la esperan abajo y se agarró a la barandilla para terminar de bajar. Una vez pisada la recepción, levanta sus ojos y los mira inescrutable, sobre todo a Damon.

\- Rose ha hecho un buen trabajo.- Elijah aplaude.- Ya no pareces una campesina y estas guapísima Elena.-

Damon no puede evitar mirarlo mal por ese comentario y el amigo borra la sonrisa que dibuja en su cara rápidamente.

\- Gracias Elijah.- Elena se pasa las manos por la falta un poco incomoda y luego espera al comentario de Damon.

\- Si... ahm...- balbucea perplejo.- estás ...- se la come con la mirada y deja escapar un suspiro hondo. Porque hay demasiado publico que si no se le tiraria encima.- ... preciosa. Creo que seré la envidia de la fiesta. Nos vamos?.- le ofrece el brazo para que lo coja.

Elena en cambio no le agradece el halago, es más tuerce el gesto y lo rechaza para seguir caminando sola hacia la puerta. Si Damon creía que se lo pondría fácil estaban mas que equivocado, porque aunque tuviese todo el poder del mundo a ella nadie la iba a doblegar.

Una vez que salen al exterior una larguísima limusina los espera aparcada delante del porche y ella entonces aprovecha para observar donde se encuentra. Roseada totalmente de vegetación, no tenia ningún método de escape ya que la cuidad quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros y el muro permanecía imponente en el horizonte a muchísima distancia. Huir no era una opción, con la velocidad a la que se mueven los vampiros no podría correr mucho sin ser pillada y con la constante vigilancia a la que la someten seria casi una misión suicida. Por lo que decide dar la brasa para ver si se harta de ella y la deja ir.

\- Espero que te guste tu nueva casa.- Damon cierra la puerta tras de si.- Rose te la enseñará completamente mañana.-

\- Esta no es mi casa y no me voy a quedar!- rompe su silencio y explota dándose la vuelta para encararse. Esto ya era la guerra.- Me tienes aquí encerrada contra mi voluntad.-

\- Vale...- Damon resopla y cuenta hasta tres para seguir manteniendo el buen rollo que tiene.- Aun no lo entiendes?.-

\- Pues no!. Explícame qué tengo que entender. Quiero saber la verdad.-

\- La verdad?.- se ríe.- La verdad es relativa princesa.-

\- No me llames princesa!.- le exige y ese tono caprichoso termina con la paciencia de Damon.

\- La única verdad es que ustedes los humanos aquí no tenéis ningún derecho a nada. Vuestro trabajo es sencillo. Acatas las ordenes y las llevas a cabo con una maravillosa sonrisa en tu cara.- le pellizca la barbilla.

Elena se la baja de un manotazo y a pesar de que pasó un miedo terrible cuando la mordió, esta vez no lo tendría. Si la quiere matar que lo haga, ya no tiene nada que perder, pero no hará caso a nada que le mande.

\- Como esas chicas que tienes ahí secuestradas?.-

\- No están secuestradas. Tu las ves encadenadas a la pared o maltratadas?. Yo las cuido.-

\- Já!.- suelta una carcajada sarcástica.- Me puedo imaginar que tipo de asquerosos cuidados puedes ofrecerles.- cruza sus brazos ofuscada nada mas pensarlo.

\- No son precisamente asquerosos.- entona divertido.

\- Acaso tienes algo con ellas?.- la jugada le salió mal a Elena y ahora era ella la mas cabreada.

\- Eso son celos señorita Gilbert?.- a Damon le gusta tanto hacerla rabiar que se atrevió aproximarse un poco más.

Esta ante la cercanía caminó hacia atrás, pero topo con una de las columnas del porche y quedó atrapada en medio.

\- Para nada.- le cuesta responder teniendo a escasos centímetros esos sexys labios de vampiro.- Sinceramente ya me da igual lo que hagas. Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.- lo empuja para que se aparte.

Eso desquicia a Damon que no le gusta que lo rechacen.

\- Que verdad?. La de que odio a tu raza por encima de todo? O la de que me importa una mierda lo que quieres?.-

\- La verdad sobre mi madre. Tienes que decirme si es cierto!.- le exige y la respuesta de este no se hace esperar.

\- Yo no tengo que decirte nada. Tú eres la que tienes que obedecer sin rechistar.- la coge por el brazo.- Y ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí que llegamos tarde.-

\- No, déjame.- se resiste forcejando con todas sus fuerzas.- Fuiste tú o no?.-

\- Es una pena que ese bonito vestido que llevas se arrugue, pero...- se harta y se la echa sobre los hombros.

\- Bájame imbecil!.-

Los gritos de Elena provoca que Elijah salga de la casa por el escándalo y tras él una Rose que no termina de creerse que la nueva tenga la valentía de oponerse a Damon.

\- Que pasa?.- pregunta el amigo desconcertado.

\- Ustedes meteros en vuestros asuntos.- les ordena Damon yendo para la limusina con ella a cuestas.

Soltándola en el suelo para meterla en el coche, ella se aparta los pelos que le caía por la cara y aprieta el puño encorajada.

\- Acaba con esto ya maldito cobarde!. Es que acaso tienes miedo de reconocer que eres un asesino?.-

\- No te equivoques, yo no tengo miedo a nada.- abre la puerta y le indica que entre.- Lo que ocurre que me parece mas divertido dejarte con la intriga.- finge una sonrisa para sacarla aun de sus casillas.

\- Que tiene de divertido eso?. Por el amor de Dios Damon, es mi madre!.- le dice para que se apiade ella.

\- Arrrggg...- gruñe ofuscado y suspira mirando al cielo.- Grayson debe de estar ahora mismo en la gloria sin tu madre y tu dándole por culo constantemente..- suelta sin noción alguna de su muerte.

\- Que es lo que acabas de decir?.- ella no se puede creer que haga ese comentario tan insensible.

\- Lo que has escuchado. Ese viejo tiene que estarme muy agradecido.- repite de nuevo ignorante.

Elena inmediatamente arma el brazo y abre la palma de la mano para impactarlarla contra su mejilla. Con la cara ladeada Damon se frota la zona golpeada sin entender porque la bofetada y tiene que controlarse para no responder.

\- Sabes lo que acaba de hacer?.- las venas debajo de sus ojos empiezan a hincharse.

Rose y Elijah aun seguían como espectadores en el porche. De hecho él de un principio no iba a intermediar en la pelea de la parejita, pero al escuchar el nombre de Grayson y ver como se ha puesto su amigo prefirió meterse en medio antes de que tomara represarías contra Elena.

\- Porque no os calmáis un poco?.- los separa.

\- Eres un hijo de la gran puta!.- Elena no se achanta y le aparta las manos a Elijah para ir a por Damon, pero la agarra a tiempo e intenta meterla por la fuerza en el coche hasta conseguirlo.

\- Yo me encargo.- le dice a Damon antes de introducirse en el coche con ella.- Basta Elena!.- le ruega una vez que la tira en el sofá lateral que tenia por dentro la limusina.

\- Como puede ser tan malo, Elijah?.- se le forma un nudo en la garganta e irremediablemente le caen unas cuantas lagrimas por la cara.

\- Ya...-Elijah no sabe como tranquilizarla y decide confesar la verdad para que entienda un poco el comportamiento de Damon.- Es que no lo sabe, Elena. Stefan y yo no se lo contamos.-

\- Qué?. Por qué?.-

\- Porque seguramente hubiera corrido el riesgo de ir a verte sin importarle en absoluto que allí lo puedan matar. Y nos costó mucho salvarlo para perderle de nuevo.- la excusa era valida. Ellos también tenían sus motivos para retener a Damon y Elena lo entendió ya que ella también lo hizo en la zona viva.- Por favor, no se lo pongas mas difícil y compórtate. Será mucho mas llevadero para ti.-

\- Está bien.- se acomoda en su asiento tirando de su maltrecho vestido.- Pero no prometo nada.- advierte mirando fijamente por la ventana aun con el enfado en el cuerpo. Por ahora.-

\- Gracias...- se conforma con eso.

Sale del coche y ahora le toca encargarse de su amigo que camina de un lado a otro exasperado y farfullando insultos de toda clase.

\- Está loca!. Se ha atrevido a pegarme. En mi bonita cara!.- se señala encorajado.

\- Tal vez te lo merezcas.-

\- Si, se merece un escarmiento ... Espera qué?.- de un principio pensaba que Elijah lo apoyaría.- De que parte estas tú?.-

\- De ninguna, pero has sido un grandisimo gilipollas con ese comentario que le has hecho de su padre.-

\- Tampoco es para tanto. Solo he nombrado al doctorcito, pero no me he metido con él. Y mira que podría hacerlo.- a Grayson también le guardaba rencor por ser tan compasivo y amable con él cuando estuvo en la zona viva. Gracias a eso pudo ver a los humanos desde otra perspectiva y no es una cosa que pueda concebir. Odia a los humanos, es su naturaleza y eso no cambiará.

\- No, si llevas razón...- por nada del mundo le llevaría la contraria, pero en este caso no estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.- El problema es que su padre está muerto, Damon.-

La cara de sorpresa de este no se hizo esperar y frunciendo el ceño abre su boca para decir algo, pero no le salen las palabras.

\- Cuando fui a por la bruja morenita llegaron dos tipos que se dieron cuenta de lo que era. Me dispararon y ese hombre se interpuso para ayudarnos a escapar.- explica temeroso de las represarías.

\- Llevo dos meses aquí. Por qué no me lo dijisteis?.- por fin recobra el habla e intenta mantener la compostura.

Enterarse de las cosas el ultimo lo desquicia soberanamente.

\- Stefan me pidió ocultártelo para que no te diera por volver a ese sitio.-

Damon se entorna serio y forma una linea con la boca mientras aprieta fuertemente el mentón. Sin quererlo en absoluto sintió una punzada en el pecho y luego respiró hondo para que desapareciera ese inoportuno malestar.

\- Ya hablaremos de esto.-

Camina el par de metros que lo separa del coche y se introduce en su interior sin volver a mirar a los ojos a su amigo. Está muy, pero que muy cabreado con él. Bueno, con Elijah, Stefan, Kol, Elena... Diríamos que con el mundo entero y, aunque no los perdona y le encantaría matarlos a todos, eso pasa a un segundo plano al enterarse del trágico final de Grayson Gilbert y el jodido sentimiento que le ha dejado su muerte.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Damon entra al coche cerrando de un portazo y sentándose al otro extremo del sillón. Yo de todos modos ni me voy a dignar a mirarlo si quiera. No quiere decirme nada sobre mi madre?. Bien. Quiere meterse con mi difunto padre?. Perfecto. Pero esto se lo haré pagar algún modo u otro. Y el odio que voy acumulando hacia él me ayuda en mi propósito...

No dejo de mirar hacia la ventana durante todo el trayecto y entreteniéndome en las vistas puedo tomarme una pausa de todo esta puta locura que esta sucediendo. Analizando lo vivido puedo darme un canto en los dientes de estar viva, pero... Y mis amigos?. Dios mio Caroline y Bonnie estarán bien?. Y Enzo, que habrá sido de él?.

Esta preocupación me va matar y aunque no quiero ni tenia pensado hacerlo porque no se merece ni una misera palabra que salga de mi boca, en este caso tengo que tragarme el orgullo y ser la primera en romper el hielo.

\- Se que no es el momento y a lo mejor me mandas a la mierda, pero tienes alguna idea de donde pueden estar mis amigos?.-

Ninguno apartaba la vista de sus respectivas ventanas, hasta que me cansé de esperar su respuesta y tuve que mirarlo. Lo odio con toda mi alma ahora mismo, pero el tío sigue estando igual de bueno el muy condenado. Ese perfil delineado y perfilado por los ángeles aun me vuelve loca, y que decir de como va vestido. Esa elegancia y percha que tiene para los trajes de chaqueta lo hacen estar aun mas atractivo. Nada que ver con las camisas de cuadros que llevaba en la zona viva...

Sacudo la cabeza para enfriar esa mente calenturienta que tengo y regreso a mi ventana al ser ignorada por completo. Lo que tiene de guapo también lo tiene de rencoroso y maleducado.

\- Tengo a mis hombres averiguando a donde se las han llevado.- por fin contesta. Eso sí, sin ni siquiera despegar los ojos del cristal.- Seguramente estarán en alguna casa trabajando como servicio. La cuidad es muy grande, ten paciencia.-

Aunque su voz es fría y áspera, habla con algo de agrado y es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que tiene en consideración una de las peticiones que le he solicitado sin que empiece con sus idioteces.

Ya no pregunte más, porque en realidad no quería saber más. Imaginarme por lo que pueden estar pasando mis amigas se me rompe el corazón en dos. En este caso confiaré en Damon para que las traiga. No se si lo hace por mi o porque no quiere que se enteren de donde vienen, da igual, lo importante es que regresen a mi lado.

El camino es corto y la limusina va reduciendo la marcha para introducirse en el parking subterráneo de un edificio de apenas un par de plantas. Parecía mas un almacén que un discoteca para celebrar una fiesta y la verdad que tampoco vi mucha gente. Tampoco se lo que me encontraré dentro, así que voy preparándome para lo que sea. Aparcado el coche, abren la puerta de Damon y sale dejándome una visión de su prieto culo al subirse la chaqueta cuando se pone en pie fuera.

\- Sales o necesitas ayuda?.- me tiende la mano.

No se la cojo y salgo por mis propios medios a pesar de que la maldita falda se me sube cada dos por tres. Joder, es demasiada corta y no llevo ropa interior porque sencillamente a Rose no le parecía bien que la llevará. Según ella se remarcaban en el vestido. Ahora tengo todo eso al aire y me siento como una prostituta. Como he aceptado todo esto?.

Colocándome a su lado, recorrimos el parking hasta llegar a un pequeño ascensor. Solo tenia un botón, el de la segunda planta y Damon lo aprieta con ímpetu. Volviéndose hacia las puertas que se cierran en sus narices, yo me quedo atrás y escucho como respira exageradamente. Está raro desde que Elijah le ha dicho lo de mi padre y su amabilidad después de que lo golpee me hace sospechar. La muerte de mi padre lo habrá hecho recapacitar?.

Las puerta se abren y entramos a un loft de grandes dimensiones y con un decorado muy armonioso y moderno. Lo de armonioso es por los instrumentos repartidos por cada rincón de la casa y lo de moderno por todos esos electrodomesticos de ultima generación que no reconozco, salvo la televisión que cuelga en la pared. Por lo menos es algo mas habitable que el ático de aquel rascacielos y menos aterrador que aquella casa que dicen que es mi nuevo hogar.

\- Tienes sed?.-

\- La fiesta es aquí?. Donde esta la gente?-

\- Es abajo y esperaremos a que lleguen. Algunos tienen que esperar que se ponga el sol para salir.- muestra su abultado anillo.

\- De quien es?.- lo remiro todo con curiosidad.

\- Pues a mi me gusta llamarlo mi pisito de soltero.- responde con un toque de gracia y extiende los brazos para enseñarme el salón mientras se acerca a la barra americana que había al lado de una acogedora chimenea.

Será cabrón!. Entonces es aquí donde se trae las zorras que se quieren acostar con él. Respiro hondo y muerdo mi lengua para apaciguar los celos que me provoca esa suposición.

\- Y el ático donde vives?.-

\- Esa es mi casa oficial.- agarra dos vasos y no alcanzo a ver lo que echa.- Aquí vengo cuando necesito alejarme de todo. Y tengo el club debajo así que digamos que también me sirve como oficina.- viene con las copas y me ofrece una.

Al parecer es dueño de toda la puñetera cuidad y todos los que viven en ella. Eso es algo positivo?. Pues no lo se, pero voy aprovechar la extraña nebulosa de paz que estamos manteniendo y respetando para sacar toda la información que pueda.

\- Normalmente te quedas aquí?.- pregunto fingiendo poco interés y tomo el vaso.

Pero quiero enterarme si también pasa tiempo en esa casa de putas donde me ha metido.

\- Ahora no.- dice fastidiado.- Tengo un ocupa que no puedo echar. Pero ya estoy de regreso, así que se tendrá que buscarse otra cosa.-

\- Y que clase de negocio llevas?.- pregunto temerosa porque sea un burdel de vírgenes jóvenes a las que sacrifican en ritos satánicos.

\- Es una especie de discoteca o por lo menos lo era antes de desaparecer.- me invita que me siente en el alargado sofá.

No deseo hacerle caso alguno, seria lo ultimo que haría, pero no me queda mas remedio. Ya no me quedan mas fuerzas para tener otro enfrentamiento como el de antes. Además desde que hemos llegado ha sido amable conmigo y por primera vez estamos teniendo una conversación sin insultos y gritos de por medio.

\- Gracias.- no me acomode mucho, mas bien posé mi culo en el filo y me puse tiesa como una palanqueta.

\- No bebes?.- se sienta a mi lado, pero a una distancia prudencial.

\- Tendremos que brindar antes, no?.- intento poner la mejor cara posible ante la situación que me veo sometida.

\- Esa es la actitud.- celebra echándose en su copa un poco mas ya que antes le había pegado un buen sorbo.- Por qué brindamos?.-

\- Vale.- voy a seguirle el juego y alzo la copa.- Por mi padre, que dio la vida para que hoy estés aquí.-

\- Vale. Brindemos por Grayson Gilbert.- sin apartarme su vacía y felina mirada chocamos nuestras copas y bebemos del tirón.

Mala idea porque toso al sentir como baja el liquido hasta mis entrañas y me arde provocando así un amago de arcada.A Damon por lo pronto le saco unas risas y por mucho que me moleste que se ria de mi, hacia tiempo que no la escuchaba y fue melodía para mis oídos.

\- Qué es?.- pregunto con la cara avinagrada.

\- Bourbon. Te gusta?.-

\- Está un poco fuerte.- dejo el vaso en la mesita.

Mientras él se acomoda reclinándose en el sofá y extendiendo su brazo por el respaldo.

\- Te gustará. Llegará a gustarte todo esto princesa. Yo me aseguraré de ello.- la forma con la que me repasa es casi ilegal y puedo ver en el reflejo de esos ojos cristalinos como me desnudan.

\- Qué es lo que quieres de mi Damon?.- ante la incomodidad que provoca con esa mirada se lo vuelvo a preguntar.- No entiendo porque me retienes si los sentimientos que tenias por mi ya no existen.-

\- Porqué...- abandona la expresión simpática que tenia desde que entramos .- ... te empecinas en cruzarte en mi camino y estoy cansado de esquivarte.-

Se yergue hacia mi lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara y aunque intento comprender lo que quiere decir con eso, su cercanía me deja petrificada. Madre mía, en las distancias cortas este hombre gana demasiado y son sus labios lo que mas me hipnotizan. Oficialmente entro en modo tonta del culo y casi se me olvida todo lo que ha hecho.

\- De que hablas?.- gasto el ultimo cartucho de raciocinio que me queda.

\- De que me pertenezcas. Y no quiero conseguirlo por obligación, sino porque tu lo desees.- roza levemente mi mentón con su pulgar y creo que me voy a derretir.

Aguanta Elena! Aguantaaa!

\- Como crees que voy a querer estar al lado de una persona que proclama haber matada a mi madre?.

\- Yo nunca he proclamado nada ni nunca dije que estuviese muerta.-

\- Entonces está viva?.- dios mio que termine con estos jueguecitos que solo me hacen sufrir.

Afirma con la cabeza y en otra ocasión estaría dando saltos de alegría y me tiraría a sus brazos para agradecerle su sinceridad, pero este no es ese preciso momento. Solo me está diciendo que esta viva, no donde se encuentra ni en que estado...

\- Acepta ser mía Elena...- agarra una de las manos que tenia posada en mi regazo.- Quédate conmigo y tus amigas y tu madre podrán regresar con los suyos.-

Atónita me hallo ante esa proposición y hace decantar la balanza a su favor el muy condenado. Yo a cambio de la libertad de mi madre y mis amigos?. No creo que sea un trato justo, pero la idea por lo menos es mas que planteable aunque nada beneficioso para mi. Pasar el resto de mis días conviviendo con vampiros a los que odio y ser tratada como una esclava, no era el futuro que esperaba vivir. Pero sí con eso consigo llevar a mi gente de vuelta y salvarla de un destino cruel es un sacrificio que tendré que hacer...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Para las anonimas que me comentan y no puedo responderles : guest, Liz , Denics ,DelenaFamily, LongLifeDelena, Delenaforever, ... y otras tantas que me dejan sus review: Muchas gracias!. Os agradezco que me comenteis vuestras opiniones y teorias. Sois un encanto ;)**

 **Para xoxito: Ya se te echaba de menos!. Este capi te lo dedico a ti por la vuelta XD**

 **Gracias, gracias a tod s!.**

 **Saludos. MJ**


	29. S2: Chapter 6

**POV Elena**

\- Que te parece la idea?.- la pregunta y que este todo el rato cogiendo mi mano y acariciándola sensualmente no me deja pensar con claridad.

\- Macabra.- le soy totalmente sincera.- Pero por qué?. Por qué la vida de todos ellos por la mía?.- necesitaba saber la razón con urgencia.

\- Es tu sangre que tiene algo en especial.- responde escueto.

Perfecto, seré una bolsa de sangre para el resto de mis días!.

\- Supongamos que acepto. Quiero una prueba de que están bien y quiero que los traigas a todos ante mi.- pongo algunas condiciones.

\- Lo que mandes princesa- hace una reverencia divertido .-. Dame unos días... Algo mas...?.- curva la sonrisa y me quedo embobada en sus labios.

Ya sé que eso es lo que quieres Elena. Besar esos carnosos labios hasta que te hartes, pero ahora no puedes bajar las defensas y tienes terminantemente prohibido flaquear ante este ser que te quiere esclavizar para toda tu vida.

\- Por ahora nada más.- aparto la mirada antes de que de cuenta de lo que realmente deseo.

\- Bien. Entonces tenemos un trato.- lleva mis nudillos a su boca y los besa uno por uno.

Dios Santo, intento hacerle caso a mi cordura, ahora es la que tiene que mandar sobre mi, pero resulta difícil cuando a Damon le da por entrelazar luego nuestros dedos.

\- No hasta que tenga a mis amigos y a mi madre delante.- retirando mi mano de todo contacto con la suya y me pongo en pie para coger aire.

Cuanto lo echo de menos, pero este no es el Damon del que me enamoré. Este es el Damon que solo me quiere para saciar su sed de sangre.

\- Que sí.- le reitera.- Soy un hombre mas de tratos que de promesas.- se levanta conmigo y recoge el vaso que dejé en la mesita para ofrecérmelo de nuevo.

\- Quieres emborracharme también?.-

\- Solo intento que te relajes un poco. Estas muy tensa.-

Con la cara angelical que pone y ese aroma a perfume que desprende e impregna mis fosas nasales, me entran ganas de mandar todos mis principios a la mierda y lanzarme a sus brazos con la excitación que llevo acumulado todo este tiempo. Por lo pronto le quito la copa de su mano y bebo lo que quedaba en ella de un solo sorbo. Joder, contrólate Elena o luego te arrepentirás!.

\- Oh dios mio!.- ya no me acordaba lo que provocaba el bourbon y empiezo a toser otra vez.

\- Wow! mas despacio princesa. En la fiesta podrás beber más.- se agacha para dejar de nuevo los vasos vacíos en la mesita.

Al reincorporarse y plantarse en frente, me toma por la cintura de sorpresa y sin que me diera ya me había arrastrado hasta a él sin posibilidad de moverme por la opresión de sus brazos.

\- Para ya de una vez con lo de princesa y suéltame ahora mismo Damon o no hay trato.- reclamo mientras intento resistirme a su fuerza.

\- Vale, vale...- afloja un poco, pero no me suelta.- Es verdad. No quiero que seas mi princesa. Quiero que seas mi reina, Elena.- recalca a escasos centímetros y mi nombre suena muy dulce pronunciados en sus labios.

\- Y así tratas a tu reina?.-

Niega dibujando una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro conforme sube la mano hasta mi mejilla.

\- Me gusta tratarla así...-

Inclina hacia un lado la cabeza y sin previo aviso se lanza sobre mi boca sin prohibición ninguna. Yo estaba totalmente aprisionada, expuesta a lo que él mandase y no pude evitarlo. .

Sí claro, claro... Que tu no querías maldita embustera!. Si es lo que sueñas todas las noches desde que se fue hace unos meses. No mientas!.

La gruñona de mi conciencia no para de dar por culo y me recuerda constantemente que esto no es lo correcto y que así voy por muy mal camino. Pero la otra parte, la tonta y enchochada que desea a este hombre se deja llevar sin poner ningún impedimento. Es la recompensa por aguantar tanto sufrimiento y sus besos son la perfecta cura.

Abre la boca con ansias, robándome toda la respiración y mi lengua se introduce sin permiso hasta que choca contra la de él. Entonces es cuando se forma una bonita lucha de la que ninguno esta dispuesto a perder. Amo a este hombre, lo amo y me encantaría proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Ahora estoy un poco ocupada y es imposible pronunciar alguna palabra, así que demuestro mi amor rodeando su cuello para pegarme más a él.

Pero como todo principio tiene su final, este llegó demasiado pronto y no porque ambos lo quisiéramos sino que un gruñido desde la entrada provocó que parasemos y nos soltásemos de inmediato.

\- Interrumpo algo?.-

\- Hola hermanito!.- lo saluda Damon con su clásica tirantez.

Era Stefan e inicialmente no me reconoció hasta se fijó en mi y casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas.

\- Pero que coño...- viene hasta nosotros.- Elena?. Que hace aquí Damon?.- le pide explicaciones enfadadísimo con su hermano.

Oh, oh... Esto no pinta nada bien y siento como la tensión se corta con cuchillo. En parte mas por Damon que aprieta los puños y lo mira como si fuese a matarlo. Ya comprobé en la zona viva que no mantenían la mejor relación de hermanos del mundo, pero creía que con sus recuerdos de vueltas habría mas cariño de por medio.

* * *

Elena tiene que alejarse cuando un enfadadísimo Stefan se enfrenta a su hermano mayor para pedirle explicaciones. Damon parecía que iba desatar el infierno en la tierra de un momento a otro y daba la impresión que ambos terminarían por llegar a las manos si nadie los paraba.

\- Él no me ha traído, Stefan. Yo fui la que traspasé el muro.- confiesa ella para mantener la paz.

\- No me jodas!.- se echa las manos a la cabeza.- Y como una humana adolescente puede traspasar el muro como se le viene en gana, eh?.- le sigue recriminando a Damon.

Este duda en silencio si partirle la cara a Stefan por mantener secretos con Elijah o por el contrario dejarlo estar y pasar de él como siempre.

\- Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo.- opta por la segunda.- Yo he estado ausente todo este tiempo, recuerdas?. Eras tú el encargado de la seguridad.-

Stefan no tiene derecho a replica y se calla por un momento, pero solo por un momento.

\- Damon...- relaja el tono.- Por favor, tienes que llevarla a la zona viva. No puede quedarse. Esto puede ser la gota que colma el vaso y como papá se entere...-

\- Qué!. Volverá a castigarme con la desecación como la ultima vez?.- le espeta con rencor.- He pasado por todo en esta vida Stefan y ya no le temo a nada.-

\- Si, ya veo...- da por perdida la discusión y entonces dirige su mirada a Elena.- Y tú que pretendías al venir hasta aquí?.-

La chica agacha la cabeza avergonzada por no tener respuesta a esa pregunta. Verdaderamente se arrepentía de cruzar la linea que separaba ambos mundos y sobre todo que en el proceso haya perdido a sus amigos. Pero lo ultimo que haría seria desmoronarse. Una porque hay que actuar rápido para buscarlos y dos, ahora sabe que su madre está viva y ese motivo es suficiente para continuar con esta locura.

\- Ya la interrogaras en otro momento.- le corta Damon conforme agarra a Elena de la muñeca.- Ahora voy a disfrutar de la fiesta con mi flamante acompañante. Por si lo quieres saber tú no estas invitado.- tira de ella como si fuera un muñeco de trapo para una puerta que había al lado del ascensor de la entrada.- Ah!. Quiero mi piso a partir de mañana. Recoge tus cosas y quédate donde quieras menos aquí!.- dice mientras se introduce en ese cuarto que daba a unas escaleras de emergencias.

La chica no le dio tiempo ni a despedirse de Stefan que ya estaba bajando los escalones con apuros por los altísimos tacones que llevaba.

\- Damon, mas despacio o me voy a matar!.-

\- Argggg.- gruñe cansado de tanta queja y la alza en volandas para bajar con ella a cuestas.

Elena pega un grito por verse de repente que la sostenía en peso e instintivamente lo rodea por el cuello con sus brazos quedando a poca distancia de su hermosa cara. En shock aun por el recuerdo de ese beso que se han dado, le había borrado todo el sentido común que le quedaba de un plumazo y ahora no tenia idea de como recuperarlo.

\- Estas bien?.- le pregunta ella preocupada.

\- Yo siempre estoy bien princesa.- rompe con la seriedad que mantenía por el enfrentamiento con su hermano.

\- Acabas de echar a Stefan de tu casa.-

\- Bah! Eso?.- resopla sin darle importancia.- Son solo riñas de hermanos. Deberías de entenderme, tienes uno.-

\- Ya, pero yo no miro a mi hermano así.-

\- Como?- capta toda su atención. Estas conversaciones tan banales lo entretienen.

\- Como si le hayas perdonado la vida.-

Termina de bajar el ultimo escalón y la deja en el suelo, pero manteniendola siempre junto a su cuerpo.

\- Hemos pasado muchos siglos en esta tierra juntos y ganas no me faltan de matarlo, créeme.- explica escueto.- Pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias, es de mi sangre y la única constante que tengo en esta larguísima eternidad.-

\- Y siempre os tratáis así?.-

\- Son etapas. Este siglo es que me tocaba odiarlo.- entona cómico.

\- Vale...- ella no pretendía inmiscuirse en la relación que mantenía con el hermano. Bastante tenia con lo suyo y prefería no indagar en ese tema ya que Damon tampoco se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

Cuando se dispone a desenroscar sus brazos del cuello de Damon, este la detiene y los deja donde está.

\- Me gusta tenerte así. Cerquita.- ahora él rodea con los suyos la cintura de la chica y se balancea un poco.

Elena solo puede morderse el labio para no volver a caer en la tentación.

\- Damon, no puedes volver a besarme.- no sentía lo que decía, porque realmente le encantaría seguir probando de esos dulces labios que la llevan a la locura. Pero está jugando con fuego y podría quemarse en cualquier momento si no pone remedio.

\- Acaso no te ha gustado?.-

El muy listo se hace el irresistible al saber a ciencia cierta que ese beso le ha hecho temblar hasta las patas de pajarillo que tiene y ahora mismo el alterado latir de su pequeño corazón le indica que se muere porque lo repita.

\- Claro que si.- es sincera. No puede tapar con un dedo la luna.- Pero no eres tú.-

\- Si que soy yo, pero... una versión mas mejorada.-dice presumido.

\- No. La persona a la que quise nunca propondría un trato para recuperar a mi madre y a mis amigos. La persona a la que quise cumpliría la promesa que me hizo. Porque eso es lo correcto.- aprovecha el ambiente de confianza que mantienen para decirle todo lo que piensa.

A Damon le corta totalmente el rollo y relaja la presión de sus manos en la cintura hasta soltarla. Entonces Elena tambien baja los brazos y toma un poco de distancia.

\- Bueno, alégrate de que por lo menos te lo haya propuesto. Las otras no han tenido esa oportunidad.-

\- Oh, que privilegio. Muchas gracias- le comenta irónica.

A Elena es nombrarle a las otras chicas y ponerse los bellos como escarpias. Todo era muy enigmático, porque ninguno le explicaba en que consistía eso de tener a adolescente encerradas en una casa ni para que las utilizaba y lo peor de todo, cuantas eran. Y parecía indicar que se quedaría con esa duda, ya que Damon no estaba por la labor de contárselo ahora.

\- De nada. Ahora vamos que llegamos tarde.- abre la puerta para que ella pase primero.

Elena decide ignorar la bipolaridad de Damon, que de un momento a otro pasa de ser un encanto a un gilipollas total, y camina delante de él hasta salir a una especie de almacén. El largo y estrecho pasillo terminaba en otra puerta que se abrió para dejar entrar a Rose que cargaba entre los brazos unas cuantas botellas de champan.

\- Hola chicos! Huy!.- casi se le caen.

\- Espera que te ayudo!.- Elena acudió en su auxilio.

Estaba escandalosamente sexy con su corto y exuberante vestido morado. No tan distinguido como el de Elena, pero sí mas provocativo que el de ella.

\- Muchas gracias Elena. Tengo que meter estas botellas para enfriarlas.- se pone derecha cuando Damon se coloca en frente.- Ya casi esta todo preparado Señor Salvatore.-

\- Vale. Que te ayude Elena y luego la acompañas al balcón. Yo esperaré allí a que empiece todo.- ordena pasando por alto la opinión de Eena si le parece bien o no.- Por cierto... estas preciosa Rose.- le guiña un ojo cómplice.

\- Si señor.- accede con una sonrisa bobalicona en la boca.

Lo que le faltaba a la Elena por ver. Ese coqueteo que Rose se trae Damon la enervan tanto que no puede disimular su disgusto frente a ella.

\- Sueles llevarte muy bien con tu jefe, no?.- pregunta una vez que Damon se ha largado.

\- Bueno sí, pero no considero a Damon mi jefe.-

\- A sí, se me olvidaba que era vuestro líder.-

\- Él es el líder de los vampiros, pero para nosotras es algo más que eso.-

\- A que te refieres?.- contiene los celos a duras penas.

Viniendo de este desconocido Damon del que se esperaba lo peor, se tomó esa respuesta en un contexto totalmente sexual y al final en vez de ayudarla a trasportar las botellas lo único que le entran ganas es de partirle una en la cabeza por ser una gran zorra y atreverse a tocar a su hombre. Luego recuerda que de ese hombre ya queda poco y se le pasa la mala ostia.

\- Pues no sé. Me gustaría decir que tenemos una bonita amistad.-

\- Damon te considera su amiga?.- no se tragaba esa excusa.

\- Bueno...nunca me lo ha llegado a decir, pero nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y quiero creer que sí.- afirma muy convencida y alegre.

La simple convicción de caerle bien al vampiro era todo para ella.

\- Ok.- algo mas relajada al darse cuenta de que entre ellos al parecer no existe nada mas.

Por ahora dejaría el tema aparcado hasta nuevo aviso mientras continua pensando en esa exagerada devoción que Rose siente por Damon. En este momento era una gran tontería discutirle su lealtad, porque estaba claro que ella nunca lo traicionaría.

\- Oye, la discusión que habéis tenido antes ha sido bastante fea. Damon no debió decir eso de tu padre.-

\- Ya. Está mas guapo calladito.-

\- Y la bofetada que le has dado ha sido espectacular...- alucina entre risas.- Los tienes muy grande, Elena. Enhorabuena!.- le sonríe cómplice porque sino fuese por las botellas que sujetaban la abrazaría.- Hay veces que se merece que lo bajen a la tierra de vez en cuando a ese capullo.-

Elena pensaba que le tendría un respeto máximo y que las bromas sobre él no estaban permitidas, pero en cambio Rose se pone de parte de ella y encima le aprueba su comportamiento.

\- Gracias.-

\- Espero que no haya tomado represarías contra ti.- le inspecciona el cuello y las muñecas cuando entran a la cocina y dejan las botellas sobre una mesa de acero.

\- No, él...- recuerda el beso y se dice a si misma que ojala toda las represarías fueran así.- No me ha hecho nada.-

\- No lo tomes en cuenta. A veces se le va la pinza, pero no te quedes con esa imagen de prepotente e imbécil con la actúa. Cuando quiere es todo un amor.-

\- Sí, ya...- sintiendo aun su regusto en la boca, de eso no le cabía duda.- Bueno y luego de la fiesta qué?. Nos llevan otra vez a esa cárcel que tu llamas hogar?.- proseguía con su investigación del entorno.

\- No es una cárcel. Cuando nos conozcas a todas te va encantar te lo juro.- abre las neveras y va metiendo las botellas.- Y a nosotras si nos llevaran, pero a ti no sé.- se encoge de hombros mientras cierra las neveras y se queda con una en la mano.

\- Como?. Y yo donde me quedo yo?.- era una incertidumbre hasta donde dormiría.

\- Pues como es tu primer día supongo que Damon querrá que te quedes en su casa.-

\- Para qué?.- a Elena se le viene a la cabeza aquel cajón rojo del placer que abrió sin querer en su vestidor.

\- Mira Elena, no puedo contestar a todas tus pregunta. Algunas porque no se su respuesta y otras porque Damon es el encargado de contestarlas. No me metas en problemas, por fiss.- le pide con toda amabilidad.

\- Esta bien...- la deja estar por el momento.

\- Te veo nerviosa y eso si que la sangre de vampiro no lo quita.- pasa su mano por el brazo de la morena.- Pero tengo un remedio.- se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara y saca algo de su apretado escote.

Rose planta delante de los ojos de Elena un cigarrito muy fino y llevándoselo a la boca lo enciende con un mechero que saca del mismo sitio.

\- Eso es... droga?.- pregunta inocentemente.

\- Droga natural querida. Toma, te relajará un montón.- se la ofrece.- Es marihuana.-

Elena como todo lo que le dan es reticente a cogerlo, pero no parecía nada peligroso y necesitaba calmarse antes de ir con Damon de nuevo. Saber que va pasar toda la noche en su casa la inquieta.

\- Nunca he fumado.-

\- Siempre hay una primera vez.-

Lo coge y le pega un calada que la hace toser exageradamente. Definitivamente el bourbon y los porros no era una cosa que le fascinara.

\- Dios, está asqueroso!.- se lo devuelve.

\- Tranquila.- Rose se sienta sobre la mesa.- Fuma!. Con esto lo veras todo desde otra perspectiva.-

Pasados unos cuantos minutos ambas ya estaban chispeantes y se reían a carcajada limpia por cualquier cosa. Eso acompañado de que abrieron la botella de champan y se bebieron dos copas cada una les había provocado un pequeño colocón.

\- Dios!. No había visto jamás en estos 23 años de vida que alguien se atreviera a pegarle a Damon. Y en su primer dia!.- se echa a reír llevándose la mano al estomago.- Ya entiendo lo que ve en ti.-

\- Venga ya... El qué?. Si solo me ve como una bolsa de sangre con la que saciarse.- últimamente es lo que se repite continuamente en la cabeza.- Este Damon solo me quiere para eso.-

\- Jum... por qué no paras de llamarlo ``este´´ Damon?. Hablas de él como si fuese dos personas diferentes.- le entró la curiosidad a Rose.

\- Porque este no es el Damon que yo conocí.- le confiesa y toma un largo sorbo de la copa para continuar.- Ese Damon, mi Damon no se parece en absoluto a este narcisista y niñato que nos está esperando.-

\- Hablando de esperar!.- se baja rápidamente Rose de la mesa.- Creo que nos hemos entretenido demasiado. La fiesta estará a punto de empezar.- le entra la prisa.

\- No es para tanto. Con lo superior que se cree a nosotros no se dará ni cuenta.- Elena había conseguido estar de lo mas relajada gracias al porro y como que no le daba importancia al retraso.

\- Tienes que estar con él cuando se presente ante su gente. Eres su flamante cita de esta noche.-

Con prisas, le quita la copa de la mano a Elena y arrastra con ella hasta el pasillo y guiarla hacia unas escalerillas de caracol con una puerta roja arriba.

\- Es ahí. Suerte!.-

\- Y tu donde vas?.-

\- Yo tengo que trabajar. Luego nos vemos.- se despide con un beso.

Una vez que se ha ido, Elena sube despacio los escalones y al llegar a la puerta se queda mirando por unos segundos el pomo sin decidirse a entrar.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Abro la puerta y entro a una especie de balcón cerrado por unas cortinas. La decoración del sitio me pareció bastante ostentosa para mi gusto, pero no era fea. Eso sí, sobre una mesa había alcohol para emborrachar a un regimiento y solo tenia de mobiliario un par de butacas del mismo color que la sala. Damon estaba sentado en una de ellas de espaldas y un chico rubio vestido de camarero le servia a su lado una copa. Pronto vino a por mi y me pregunto si quería algo de beber. Como me había quedado con mas ganas de champan después de la copa que me he tomado con Rose, pido otra.

\- Un Dom Pérignon?.

\- Me vale.- no tengo ni puta idea, pero acepto ignorante.

Me quedo mirándolo cuando echa el liquido en el vaso. Era muy joven y aunque iba bien uniformado, su cara estaba algo demacrada por lo que supe de inmediato que era humano como yo.

\- Gracias.-

\- De nada señorita.-

El chico se retira no sin antes pedirle permiso a Damon y cuando sale por la puerta, este se levanta de su asiento rápidamente.

\- Habéis tardado mucho. Donde estabais?.-

Pufff, que posesivo...

\- Perdón, es que al final la he ayudado llevar mas cosas.- me invento cualquier escusa.

\- Has fumado marihuana?.- viene peligrosamente hacia mi.

Mierda!. Su poderoso olfato de vampiro hacen prácticamente imposible que le oculte nada.

\- Rose me ha dado de fumar un par de caladas para que me calme.- confieso esperando no meterla en problemas.

\- No creo que la hierva y el alcohol combinen muy bien.- no se lo toma a malas.

Entonces es cuando me atrevo a contrariarle...

\- Que me tengas retenida en contra de mi voluntad no quiere decir que mandes sobre mi. Aun no eres mi dueño Damon y voy hacer lo que me da la gana hasta entonces.- se lo dejo claro desde ya y tomo un gran sorbo de mi copa.

No acatare ninguna orden que vaya en contra de mis principios o de lo que quiera hacer. No se lo pondré tan fácil.

\- Tú lo has dicho princesa. Aun.- curva la sonrisa.- Y te aseguro que no pararé hasta conseguirlo.-

Joder, ya esta otra vez con el coqueteo. Es que acaso no puede mantener una conversación adulta y madura sin ponerse tan condenadamente sexy?.

\- Ok. Digamos que hipotéticamente eres mi dueño para toooda la eternidad. Tendré que conocerte mejor, no?- voy a intentar ponerlo en un aprieto y chincharlo como él hace conmigo. Aparte de intentar centrarme en lo que me compete y no en su proximidad- Si eres una versión mejorada como te proclamas cuéntame algo sobre ti. Porque que tendrás millones de bataliitas que contarte con la edad que tienes.- me paseo por el cuarto bebiendo de mi copa y así pongo un poco de distancia.

Estoy muy acalorada y eso no es bueno...

\- Y que edad crees que tengo?.-

\- No sé. Supongo que debes de ser muy mayor para ser el líder de los vampiros americanos.-

\- Si que sabes cosas.- se deja caer sobre una de las mesitas. Cruzando los brazos, vuelve a repasarme con esa sátira mirada y sin poder controlarlo me sonrojo.- Supones bien. Contra mas tiempo lleves viviendo en la tierra más posición obtienes. Aparte soy un excelente comandante.- añade presumido.

\- Perfecto, aparte de viejo eres un creído.- pongo los ojos en blanco harta de su despotismo.

Suelta una carcajada y no es lo que pretendo maldita sea...

\- Soy mas que eso, princesa.- se levanta de la mesita y camina para una de las butacas hasta sentarse.- Llevo en este mundo como unos mil años. Mi familia proviene de la estirpe original.-

Casi se me cae al suelo la mandíbula ante tal revelación. Como que estirpe original?. Quiere decir eso que son los primeros vampiros?.

\- Pero esa historia la dejaremos para otro momento. La fiesta está a punto de empezar.- se prepara concienzudo en su asiento.

Y nada mas decirlo tras las cortinas se escucha el estruendoso sonido de la música. Como si hubiese dado la orden con la mente.

\- Y yo que se supone que tengo que hacer?.-

La sensación de relax que me produjo la marihuana se desvaneció y mis nervios volvieron a resurgir.

\- Solo sentarte a mi lado y ser la mejor acompañante del mundo.- me indica extendiendo su brazo que tome asiendo.

Le hago caso, que remedio, y me aproximo al pomposo y acolchado butacón de color rojo y dorado. Cuando voy a sentarme y permanecer como un mustio jarrón a su lado él recoge mis muñecas y no deja que pose mi trasero poniéndose de pie. Intenta amedrentarme con su desafiante cercanía, pero esta vez voy hacer todo lo posible para que no termine como la ultima vez.

\- No te atrevas a besarme.- le digo aunque me muera de ganas por que lo haga.

\- Por supuesto que me atrevo, pero lo mejor será dejarlo para mas tarde y esperar un poco..-

Psss, que chulo... Se creerá que me puede tener cuando a él le de la gana. Será desgraciado...

Conforme dobla la sonrisa, mira hacia las cortinas y estas caen del tirón dejando entrar una potente luz que nos enfoca hasta el punto de quedarme ciega si la miro fijamente. Aparto la cara hacia el lado que estaba Damon y observo que él si mira al frente sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Es más, suspira encantado y por primera vez noto la verdadera felicidad en su rostro.

\- Damas y caballeros. - habla alguien desde abajo, pero que no logro ver al estar algo alejada del borde - Me complace informarles de que nuestro coronel, el líder de nuestro país, el que siempre nos guía hacia la victoria.. HA REGRESADO!. Demos todos el mejor recibimiento posible a nuestro Señor Damon Salvatore.- proclama a bombo y platillo.

Cuando lo nombran agarra mi mano y caminamos hasta que por fin me quito del medio la cegadora luz y descubro con estupor la masa de personas que tengo bajo mis pies. Luego vino un estruendoso aplauso y todo el mundo saltaba y tiraba confeti celebrando tal acontecimiento como si fuese el cuatro de Julio.

\- Sonríe princesa. Es también tu presentación en publico.-

Yo no articulaba palabra alguna, solo miraba sorprendida al centenar de personas que nos vitoreaban con exaltación desde abajo. Lo idolatraban, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

\- Son todos vampiros?.- fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza.

\- Si.- saluda a la muchedumbre.- Menos el personal que es humano. Por cierto...- gira la cabeza hacia mi.- ... Bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo. Espero que te aclimates lo mas pronto posible para que puedas empezar ya.- me suelta así, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Perdona?.- estoy escuchando lo que estoy escuchando!?.- Quieres que trabaje de camarera?.-

\- Por favor... si no sabrás llevar ni una bandeja.. No, te dedicaras otra cosa.-

\- Como cual?.- le temo ante tanto misterio.

Pasa de contestarme y dirige la mirada hacia la gente ordenando que prosigan con la fiesta simplemente con un gesto de su mano. La estruendosa música empieza a sonar haciendo que dejemos de ser el centro de atención y todos los ojos fueran hacia ese par de cortinas que se abrían y que mostraba un escenario donde unas cinco chicas bailan sobre unas tarimas de forma provocativa. No me parecería del todo vulgar si no fuese porque veo como casi todo el publico, la mayoría masculino, las miran como si fuesen comida y lo peor vino cuando pude reconocer a un par de ellas. Eran Rose y Meredith que contoneaban orgullosas sus cuerpos frente a una masa de vampiros que las aclamaban revolucionados que se quitaran la poca ropa que llevaban. .

* * *

Elena monta en cólera y no puede permanecer por mas tiempo en la habitación. Quería que trabajase de striper para él?. Que se mueva como un trozo de carne delante de leones hambrientos?. Eso no lo podía permitir.

\- Donde vas?.- la intercepta Damon antes de que llegue a la puerta.

\- Quítate del medio o te juro que ...- arma el brazo.

\- Ah, ah, eso no...- se lo baja.- He pasado por alto el guantazo de antes, pero jamás se te ocurra repetirlo.- entona amenazante.

\- Eres un desgraciado. Pretendes que sea tu bailarina exótica de turno?. Vete a la mierda!.- tira para que la suelte la muñeca.

\- Y tu eres una cabezona que no quiere entender en que posición estas ahora mismo. Los humanos en esta parte del mundo solo sois nuestros esclavos. Hazte a la idea.-

\- Y si no me la hago?. Que pasa si no acepto?.-

\- Da igual, porque nunca voy a dejar que te vayas.- revela sus verdaderas intenciones.- Estas en mi territorio y esta vez no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.-

\- Entonces porque me has dado elegir si al pensabas retenerme para siempre.-

\- Era un motivo para que aceptaras. Me gusta más cuando es voluntario.-

\- Y es voluntario lo que esas chicas hacen para ti?.- las señala ofuscada.- Acaso las obligas?.-

\- Claro que no. Yo las saco de la cutre vida que les depara y le explico cuales son las normas. Si aceptan, que lo hacen, yo las colmo con una vida plena y dichosa. Con toda clase de caprichos y lujos. No es lo que toda mujer quiere?.-

\- Eso no es lo que quiero yo.-

\- Ya... Y que es lo que quiere la princesita?.-

\- Quiero que lo que me queda de familia este a salvo...- espeta exigente.- Quiero recuperar a mis amigos sin tener que intercambiar mi vida por la de ellos y quiero, quiero...- se traba angustiosa.

\- Qué mas...- la anima a que termine.

\- Quiero que vuelva el hombre del que me enamoré!.- saca al fin todo lo que se estaba guardando.- Necesito que ese hombre aparezca y me diga que cumplirá con lo que prometió. Amarme para toda la eternidad.- intenta invocar lo que quiera que sea que haya dentro de ese ser y pone la mano sobre su corazón.- Lo que tuvimos existió y una parte de ti lo sabe. No lo niegues.-

Damon está como que no va con él la cosa y le baja la mano hasta cortar todo contacto. Le importa poco lo que ella puede querer o necesitar. Por lo menos es lo que aparenta.

\- Y no lo niego. Te juro que olvidar ese recuerdo de ser una simple mascota que alimentar y cuidar me perseguirá para siempre.-

\- Te quejarás...- le reclama con un manotazo en el brazo por desagradecido.- Tanto te horroriza haber vivido con nosotros?. Acaso no te tratamos bien?.-

\- Si. Claro que si. LA estúpida amabilidad humana.- se le escapa una carcajada.- Somos enemigos Elena. Debiste matarme nada mas verme.-

\- Creo que te olvidas de que te dispare en la cabeza nada mas conocerte.- le recuerda obcecada en hacerlo reaccionar.

\- Ya, pero yo te ordené que me dieras en el corazón!.- se enfurece hasta cogerla por los brazos y siente como sus colmillos se afilan bajo sus labios.

Para Elena todo esto era contradictorio y confuso. Estaba enfadado porque su familia les causo buena impresión? Y a que se refería con lo que le había ordenado. No entendía nada y sus venas vibrando bajo sus ojos y el brillo de los colmillos la intimidaban tanto que no podía centrarse en esas preguntas que se hacia.

\- No me das miedo.-

\- Deberías de tenerlo niña estúpida. Soy el ser mas mortífero de la tierra y puedo matarte en un pestañeo.-

\- Pues venga. A que estas esperando?.- lo empuja hasta hacerlo retroceder un paso.- Vamos!. No puedes hacerme mas daño ya.- le grita, menos mal que con la música tan alta nadie escuchaba la pelea tan acalorada que estaban manteniendo.

\- No me provoques!.- alza el dedo en una advertencia y su visión ya es opaca.

La rebeldía de la chica lo estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas, pero no quería morderla, aquí no.

\- Que pasa Damon?. Ahora eres tú el que tiene miedo?.- vuelve a empujarlo.

\- El miedo es un sentimiento y últimamente ando muy escaso de eso...-

\- Pero si que tienes ese instinto asesino, me lo acabas de decir. Demuéstralo!.-

Elena sigue desafiando a pesar de la trasformación en vampiro que estaba sufriendo y el final que podía tener aquello. Ya le daba todo igual, incluso si la mataba le hacia hasta un favor. Porque lo único que no quería era pasar el resto de sus días siendo un simple entretenimiento para vampiros.

\- Estas jugando con fuego princesa y vas a quemarte.- da una ultima oportunidad.

\- Solo eres un puto cobarde que habla demasiado!.-

Damon estalla ante tanto insulto, pero esta vez en vez de abalanzarse a su cuello y demostrarle quien manda aquí, lo hace contra sus labios y la besa apasionadamente. Se había quedado con más ganas después de que Stefan los interrumpiera y ahora que estaban solos en la privacidad del balcón iba a saciaciar el otro tipo de sed que tiene.

A Elena como aquella vez tampoco le da tiempo a reaccionar y de pronto se encuentra con la lengua del vampiro metida en su boca. Luchando por entrar y ella luchando por que no entre.

\- Para!.- intenta resistirse.

Es un trabajo inútil ya que él ejerce mas fuerza y rodea con su mano el cuello de ella para hacer mas presion entre los dos. Al final no le queda otra que abdicar ante la potencia del vampiro, porque no era el Damon que conoció por primera vez, eso estaba claro, pero besa igual y la sensación tan agradable que experimenta es comparable a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Hay alguien que pueda resistirse a eso?

Con la intensidad del beso, Damon se lleva a Elena contra la pared y allí acaricia ansioso su cuerpo parándose en sus voluptuosas nalgas. Apretando una de ellas con demasiada ímpetu rasga el vestido y ella se queja del pellizco que acaba de sufrir en el culo.

\- Auch!. Pero qué?.- detiene a Damon cogiéndolo por el mentón y observa avergonzada la posición tan comprometida que estaban compartiendo. Ella estaba casi en volandas y con la falda totalmente subida hasta la cintura. El punto de inflexión fue ver el vestido roto y rápidamente la sangre se le volvió a subir a la cabeza. La deseaba por una cosa, se lo había dicho ya, pero ella como una tonta volvía a caer. - Aparte de ser el monigote con el que entretienes a tus amigos, también seré tu entretenimiento personal, no es así?.-

\- Lo vas captando...- guiña con el ojo divertido.

Al intentar retomar el contacto, Elena lo repudia con un golpe en el pecho y lo aleja de ella.

\- Que te pasa?.- Damon no se lo toma a malas de primeras.

\- Dijiste que me querías...- murmulla muy bajito.- Que yo era lo mejor que te había pasado en esta vida...- levanta un poco mas el tono.-..., que nuestro destino era estar juntos. Se lo dijiste al mundo, me lo dijiste a mi...- su voz se desgarrada.- Que pasa con eso?. Se supone que tengo que olvidarlo?.

\- Ojala no hubiese dicho esas cosas. No era yo... y bueno, ese tonto del que te enamoraste nunca volverá. Así que sí. Tienes que olvidarlo.-

Su consentimiento machaca las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban a Elena y ya no puede luchar mas contra lo inevitable. Este Damon no quiere que se le recuerde como el chico inocente, amable y asustadizo que llegó perdido a Mistic Falls. Tampoco quiere que le tenga el mas mínimo sentimiento de amor. Solo busca que lo idolatren y le sirvan como a un rey.

\- Vale... Entonces necesito saber una ultima cosa y te dejaré en paz.-

\- A sí?. Dudo que tenga esa suerte. Que gano yo al contestarte?.-

\- Aceptaré quedarme contigo. Seré tuya para siempre...- le reitera con amargor. Su vida a partir de ahora estará vinculada a la de él.

\- Que cosa... A ver...- se cruza de brazos esperando la pregunta.

\- Dentro de esa coraza de vampiro sin humanidad, debajo de todo ese despotismo y vanidad...- hace una pausa conforme da un paso hacia él y lleva la mano hacia la mejilla acariciando su pálida piel.- Sigues queriéndome?. Existe algún otro sentimiento que no sea el deseo por mi sangre?.- si va a embarcarse en este viaje quiere saber a lo que atenerse.

Damon no contesta inmediatamente, se lo piensa por unos segundos y traga antes de responder.

\- Existe algo...- los ojos de Elena se llenan de ilusión.- Pero nada de lo que quiero de ti concierne al amor. Ese sentimiento desapareció el mismo momento que recuperé mis recuerdos.- y rápidamente rompe con sus esperanzas.

\- Entonces... Ya no me amas?...-

\- Lo siento princesa.-

Elena retira la mano y encaja su negativa con mucha pena. Tanta que se tiene que apoyar en la pared para detener el dolor que siente en su pecho. Como si el corazon se le partiera en mil pedazos. No la quiere, no tiene el mas mínimo sentimiento hacia ella y hacia todo lo que pasaron juntos. Porque para él solo era una bolsa de sangre y un simple entretenimiento para su aburrida eternidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Mil gracias por la paciencia!. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**


	30. S2: Chapter 7

**POV Elena**

Ya no me quiere... No me quiere...Sí es así el amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar esto. Fui una tonta al enamorarme de un vampiro y mas tonta aun por querer venir a por él. Duele, duele mucho su rechazo y la confirmación de que sus sentimientos hacia mi ya no existen.

\- Siento haber explotado la burbuja en la que vives. Bueno, como no tengo sentimientos no lo siento en realidad.- ratifica orgulloso de estar vacío por dentro.

\- Necesito salir de aquí.- el ruido de la música, los gritos de la gente, su presencia... todo me molesta. Me falta el aire y quiero llorar. Eso sí, no le daré la satisfacción de hacerlo delante de él.

\- La fiesta acaba de empezar.- me prohíbe cortándome el paso.

\- A no ser que quieras que me lo haga delante tuya, necesito ir al baño con urgencia.- protesto enfrentandolo.

Arggg, para importarle una mierda la posesión que ejerce sobre mi es asfixiante y si no se aparta de un momento a otro creo que me voy a gritar. Porque no puedo pasar un segundo mas aquí mirando al causante de toda mi desdicha. La pena que me envuelve es demasiada para soportarla.

\- Vale.- se echa a un lado.- Pero no tardes.-

Corro hacia la puerta y salgo de inmediato cerrando de un portazo. Derrumbandome en el suelo, mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas, pero no quiero que me escuche llorar. Entonces me aguanto un poco y bajo las escaleras de caracol hasta el pasillo. Había visto un cartel donde indicaba en que dirección estaban los baños y cuando los encontré me encerré en uno de ellos y entonces sí saqué toda mi amargura. No quiero parecer débil, pero lo que me depara en este lugar no será un camino de rosas y pensar que no recuperaré su amor provoca que quiera morirme. Aun así me queda el consuelo de que mi madre y mis amigos estarán a salvo ...

Con sus agradables recuerdos, me recompongo un poco y hago un llamamiento a la calma. Ufff, esta situación consume todas mis fuerzas y no sé por cuanto tiempo lo soportaré. Con los ojos irritados, me echo aire con las manos para que vuelvan a su estado natural. Damon no debe darse cuenta de que me hartado de llorar. No se merece ni una misera lagrima mía y prometo no volver a llorar mas por él. Ahora lo único que necesito realmente es que cumpla con el trato. Lo demás, lo que me pase, eso no importa...

\- Sé fuerte Elena.- me digo a mi misma frente al espejo y salgo del baño dispuesta a cruzar el pasillo y volver a esa jaula de oro.

Cuando paso por delante del umbral de la cocina donde ayudé a Rose a guardar las botellas, escucho su voz dentro y me detengo inmediatamente. No lo pienso y entro para hablar con ella y pedirle explicaciones en cuanto a su trabajo. Que era eso de ser una gogo de una discoteca?. Es que acaso no tienen dignidad?.

Antes de nombrarla la veo tras unas estanterías de perfil con una sonrisa en la boca. Ella no se da cuenta de que estoy observandola, pero es que yo tampoco me doy cuenta de que no esta sola hasta que escucho otra voz, esta vez masculina. Al asomarme un poco más, veo como Elijah se le acerca de forma sugerente y toma de la cintura para traerla a él.

\- No seas bruto, Eli.- le pedía ella abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo con afán.

\- Perdona nena, es que aun no me acostumbro a tratar con humanos.- le desabrocha la cremallera del vestido con facilidad.- Además tenemos poco tiempo. Dentro de poco tienes que salir otra vez.-

Pero qué...Madre mía...están liados!?. Me taparía los ojos, pero ahora mismo estoy tan alucinada que no puedo evitar mirar.

\- Lo sé, pero eso depende de ti.- le baja con soltura los pantalones.

Creo que a partir de aquí ya estoy viendo suficiente y me giro para largarme con toda la mala pata de que tropiezo con la estantería y caen varios vasos al suelo.

\- Joder, hay alguien ahí.- comenta sorprendido Elijah.

\- Quien es?.- pregunta Rose.

Maldita sea, no puedo irme y tengo que salir de mi escondite levantando los brazos en forma de disculpa.

\- Soy yo...- veo como se recomponen la ropa apurados.

\- Elena...- respira aliviada.

\- Que haces aquí?. No deberías estar en el balcón con Damon?.- Elijah fue mas borde al hablarme.

\- He bajado al baño.-

\- Ya...pues..- se pone rojo como un tomate.- ... lo que has visto aquí no es lo que parece, vale?.- es la peor excusa que he escuchado en mi vida.

\- Oh, vamos Eli.- Rose le suelta un manotazo en el pecho.- Te crees que es tonta?. Nos ha visto.-

\- Bueno, podemos borrarle la memoria para que no hable.- propone como alternativa.

Que demonios!. No voy a dejar que me hagan eso...

\- Deja de decir tonterías, por favor.- le regaña como a un crío y con su simpática sonrisa se acerca a mi.- Escucha Elena. Nadie puede saber esto. Nos guardarás el secreto?.-

Ahá, aquí esta mi oportunidad de sacar tajada. No con Rose, ya que ella si me cae bien, pero el vampirito no se va librar.

\- Claro y lo siento de verdad Rose. No fue mi intención enterarme de esto. Tranquila no diré nada.- le prometo poniendo mi cara mas angelical.

\- Te debo una amiga.- me recompensa con un beso en la mejilla.- Pero oye! Esto que es?.- se percata del roto en mi vestido.- Como te lo has hecho?.-

\- A sí, esto...- haber como lo explico sin que me avergüence.- Me habré enganchado ha algo sin querer. Por eso vine al baño para intentar arreglarlo.- miento al fin.

\- Pero no puedes ir así. Si se abre mas se te podría ver todo, todito..-

\- Tampoco seria el fin del mundo que enseñara un poco de carne.- levanta la mano Elijah bromista hasta que Rose le echa una de esas miradas que matan.- Me callo...-

\- Anda toma...- de un pequeño bolsillo escondido en el lateral de la falda de su vestido saca un imperdible.- Esto te hará el apaño.-

Esta mujer no se como lo hace pero siempre tiene remedio para cualquier situación.

\- Gracias.-

\- De nada e intenta que la raja no se abra más. Mañana intentaré coserlo. Bueno...se acabó mi descanso, tengo que volver al escenario.- se vuelve a Elijah.- Tal vez te vea luego?.-

\- Por supuesto..- entona bobalicón.- Seré yo quien os lleve a casa.-

\- Perfecto!.- le da un tierno beso que él le corresponde abrazándola con intensidad.

Jó, que bonito...Si no fuese porque Elijah es vampiro pensaría que están enamorados. Ella definitivamente se le nota que lo está. Cuando se marcha me quedo con Elijah a solas y espero a que rompa el hielo.

\- Por nada del mundo puedes contarle esto a Damon.- advierte así de primeras.

\- Tienes muchos secretos para ser su mejor amigo.-

\- No fue mi culpa. Intenté resistirme todo lo que pude, pero esa aura humana que soltáis por los poros es muy tentadora.- confiesa atormentado por traicionarlo.- Y los jueguecitos que mantiene con vosotras es muy peligroso para los que le rodeamos. Algunos no somos tan fuertes como él.-

Vaya... tenia ganas de desahogarse.

\- Vale. Sellaré mis labios con este tema, pero tienes que ayudarme con una cosa.-

\- Si quieres escaparte, olvídalo.-

Eso ya se lo pediría en un futuro, pero ahora mismo me interesaba otra cosa.

\- No. Quiero que me digas como has encendido tu humanidad.-

\- Ahm...- creo que no sabe como empezar a explicarse.- Relativamente los vampiros podemos encenderla y apagarla cuando se nos viene en gana. Pero en mi caso como en el de Damon que terminó viviendo entre humanos fue involuntario.- habla abiertamente del asunto.- El problema viene cuando la enciendes que te ves en la tesitura de coger para un lado u otro. Al repasar tu pasado haces balanza y te sale mucho mejor tenerla apagada.-

\- Por qué?. Tanto asco nos tenéis para odiar la idea de sentir algo?.-

\- Todo lo contrario. Cuando experimentamos esas sensaciones es como volver a sentirse humanos otra vez. Es una de las cosas que mas deseamos y que de vez en cuando echamos de menos. Pero también es peligroso, porque sentir conlleva también tener remordimientos. Los vampiros solemos maginificalo todo por diez y cuando vives una vida tan larga y has hecho tantas cosas malas, puedes acabar por volverte loco si no tienes nada a lo que aferrarte en el presente. No nos merece la pena.-

\- Y qué o a quien te has aferrado tú?.-

\- Rose... Es el único motivo que hace que no recuerde todas las cosas atroces que he hecho y que no quiera volver a ser el monstruo que era antes. -

\- Ella fue enamorándote de a poco o como lo hizo?.- sí ella pudo, porque no yo?

\- No. Cuando no tienes humanidad no sientes nada en absoluto. Simplemente tuve un momento de debilidad y bueno...pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.-

\- El qué?.- pregunto inocente de mi.

\- Pues ``eso´´´.- repite como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.- Perdió la virginidad conmigo y provocó que yo encendiera mi humanidad. - aclara.

\- Espera...- he escuchado bien?.- Como perder la virginidad puede haceros eso?.-

Me escandalizo porque ni por asomo se me pasa por la mente hacerlo para que el principio tenga su humanidad de vuelta.

\- Para nosotros estais malditas. Las brujas os hechizaron y se cercioraron así de que no os podamos tocar. Si caemos en la trampa de acostarnos con vosotras lo lamentaríamos en forma de humanidad. Os podemos esclavizar, alimentarnos de ustedes, pero nunca tener sexo. Lo tenemos terminantemente prohibido.-

Esto es en serio? No quepo del asombro y estoy totalmente liada. Demasiada información para el primer día y combinado con alcohol y las drogas esto no parecia real. De verdad que tiene que ser una puta pesadilla...

Depertar es lo que tienes que hacer tú Elena. Lamentablemente todo esto es real y ya no estas en el mundo en el que te criaste. Sé fuerte y cumple con los objetivos que te marcaste. Y uno de ellos pasa por convencer a Damon para que vuelva a encender su humanidad y regrese a ser el de siempre.

\- Sabes porque las brujas protege a las mujeres que se mantienen vírgenes?.-

\- Psss. Esa es la pregunta del millón. Por qué hacen lo que hacen?.- se encoge de hombros.- Supongo que lo que quieren es proteger sus futuras generaciones. Existen linajes de ellas por todo el globo terráqueo y millones que no saben que son brujas. Como tu amiguita la morena.-

\- Bon...- es pronunciar su nombre y se me forma una sonrisa en la cara.- Por lo visto su abuela era bruja.-

\- Sí. Una de las más importantes y poderosas.-

\- La conociste?.-

\- Yo? No!. Pero seguramente lo era...- lo noto nervioso en su respuesta.- Bonnie desprendía mucho poder, lo sentía.-

\- Solo espero que esté bien y que tu amigo respete su palabra de buscarlos.- vuelvo al tema que me incumbe ahora mismo.- Entonces crees que yo podré devolverle su humanidad como Rose hizo contigo?.- le pido consejo para intentar idear algún plan.

\- Si consigues convencerlo sí. Pero te advierto que Damon es un hueso duro de roer. Lleva medio siglo jugando a este jueguecito de poder morder la manzana sin degustarla y no hay ninguna humana que pueda decir que se lo ha follado.-

Tengo que admitir que una parte de mi se tranquiliza porque no mantenga ese tipo de relaciones con las chicas de la casa, pero no me creo que lleve cincuenta años de celibato.

\- Tal vez pueda enamorarlo lentamente y que vaya surgiendo la cosa.- propongo soluciones.

\- Suerte con eso.- casi se ríe en mi cara.- Eso no funciona con él.-

\- Entonces como lo hago?.- ya me estaba desesperando.

\- Ya se que no te gusta, pero la solución mas rápida y efectiva es llevarlo a la cama. Y contra antes lo tengas de vuelta, antes aparecerán tus amigas.-

Lo que dice se me queda grabado en la memoria. Acostarme con ``este´´ despiadado Damon simplemente por su humanidad es demasiado extremista. No quiero ni pretendo hacerlo, pero Elijah lleva razón. Si quiero conseguir que todas las personas a la que amo regresen tal vez no me quede mas remedio...

* * *

Ambos dan por concluida la charla al darse cuenta de que ya estaba ella tardando en subir a aquel balcón. El vampiro le pidió de nuevo que mantuviera el secreto de su relación con Rose y la acompañó hasta la escalerilla de caracol para despedirse no sin antes comentarle una cosa más.

\- Le debo una a tu viejo Elena y voy ayudarte.- que nombre a su padre no se lo esperaba.- Solo te pido una cosa.-

\- El qué?.-

\- Que tengas paciencia. Si pretender llevar a cabo lo que acabamos de hablar te costará mucho tiempo y sufrimiento. Damon ahora está un pelin...- se pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada para describirlo.- ... inestable. No lo lleves tan al limite a o te hará daño.-

Ella duda que no haya algo peor que secuestrar a tu madre, morderte para succionar cada gota de tu sangre, que te conviertan en una esclava y encima tener que plantearse la opción de prostituirse simplemente para que vuelva ser el que era.

\- No sé si podré.- le reconoce llena de miedos.

\- Claro que puedes. Con humanidad o sin ella, sí de verdad se enamoró cuando vivió con vosotros en la zona viva esos sentimientos tienen que seguir ahí.-

\- Ya no me quiere, Elijah. Me lo acaba de decir.- confiesa con dolor al acordarse.

\- Mira, conozco muy bien a mi amigo. Llevamos siéndolo desde tiempos inmemoriales y te confieso que desde que es vampiro ninguna humana a captado su atención como lo has hecho tú. Cambiaste algo en él. No se lo que es porque aun no controlo mis emociones y estoy muy oxidado en esto de preocuparme de las cosas, pero de verdad creo que eres capaz.- la alienta. Elijah quería lo mismo que Elena. Primero y la principal razón por la traición que ha cometido con Rose y que el Damon sin humanidad se lo haría pagar con su vida. Y la segunda simplemente por ayudar a la chica. Elena se había ganado su respeto y empatia por su osada valentía

Se despiden al fin y Elena sube escalón por escalón decidiendo si ofrecerle un poco de cancha a la persona que se está encargando de amargarle la vida y probar si así cambia las cosas. El dilema venia cuando abordaba el tema de regalar su cuerpo a un hombre que no la quería, que únicamente la utilizaba para alimentarse y entretenerse. No era como pretendía perder la virginidad. Y ese debate interno la acompañó cuando se introdujo en la habitación.

Sentado en su trono, Damon ni se giró para saber quien entraba y prefirió mirar a sus súbditos como se lo pasaban en grande viendo a sus estrabagantes chicas bailando. Elena no se tomó demasiado bien que pasara de ella y aprovecha el tiempo que tarda en sentarse a su lado para bajar un poco el escote del vestido dejando sobre salir, mas aun si cabe sus voluminosos pechos y acicala bien su cabello en una sacudida. No estaba orgullosa de lo que se le iba pasando por la cabeza, para nada, pero tampoco podía negar que el reto de reconquistarlo la motivaba hasta limites insospechados.

En cambio para Damon estaba siendo una noche aciaga. No miraba a Elena mas bien porque estaba cabreado. Lo había dejado casi una hora solo y la fiesta, a pesar de ser todo un éxito, a él no le motivaba demasiado. Los embrollos con ella lo sumían en un desorden absoluto. Algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrado y que le costaba asimilar.

\- Hola!.- saluda ella colocándose a su lado.

\- Donde has estado que has tardado tanto?.- espeta seco.

\- Te dije que en el baño. Había cola.- revuelve los ojos y con soltura de sienta erecta a su lado.- Y es porque me he retocado un poco por si no te has dado cuenta.-

Capta rápidamente la atención del vampiro y sí, la ve mas coqueta y dispuesta. Nada que ver con la indignación con la que se fue hace un rato.

\- Te gusta la fiesta?.- rebajo su cabreo.

\- He estado en mejores que esta.- dijo segura y con algo de chulería.- Y creo que tú también.-

\- Ok. La verdad es que es un muermo.- le da la razón sin problemas y se ríe.- Qué quieres hacer?.- frotas sus malos ansioso.

Por fin el Damon controlador y mandon se deja llevar. No quiere amargarse el día de su bienvenida y lo único que pretende es pasárselo bien. Y por lo visto eso pasa por hacer planes con Elena...

\- Ahm...- se queda descolocada ante tal repentino cambio de los acontecimientos. Nunca creyó llegar a poder el rumbo de la situación, así que va alargar ese momento todo lo que pueda.- Si quieres podías enseñarme la cuidad?. Por fin estoy en la zona Muerta y no he visto nada desde que llegué.-

\- Oh, hazme un favor! No lo llames la Zona Muerta. Suena tan... feo.- rueda los ojos.- Y tienes razón. Soy un pesimo anfitrión.-

Como un niño chico al que le han propuesto un juego nuevo, recoge su refinada chaqueta colocándosela encima y ofreciéndole la mano para que Elena se levante de la silla.

\- Qué...- ella aun no esta muy receptiva.

\- Vamos!. Voy a enseñarte mi mundo Elena.-

En coche por la carretera y a reducida velocidad, conducía Damon por dentro de la cuidad y tras la ventana Elena pudo comprobar la vida que hay en la noche. Nada que ver con el día en que las calles están vacías y apenas transita nadie por ellas. Abrió bien los ojos de par en par para no perderse detalle de como se desenvolvían los vampiros en su ambiente y por ahora todo captaba su atención.

\- Eso son tiendas de ropa?.- señalaba pegando el dedo en el cristal.

Alucinaba porque todos los establecimientos estuviesen abiertos a estas horas. Las luces de los escaparates de las tiendas la tenían totalmente hipnotizada y luego los letreros de obras de teatro y estreno de películas que inundaban cada pared la remataron. La curiosidad por este sitio irremediablemente fue en aumento.

\- Tenéis cine?.- no era por sonar racista, pero se pensaba que los vampiros no serian capaces de convivir en sociedad como ellos.

\- Pues claro. Que nos guste hacer salvajadas no nos convierte en salvajes. También tenemos nuestro lado tranquilo, el que le gusta disfrutar de las banalidades que te ofrece la vida.- se pone filosófico.- Y en algo tenemos que gastar la eternidad. Además soy un gran admirador de la cultura.- le encanta verla tan expectante a su explicación.- Tú sabes...hay que tener contenta a la muchedumbre.-

\- Ya...-

\- También hay teatros, estadios, centro comerciales. Levante está cuidad de las ruinas. Por qué te crees que le pusimos ese nombre?. No quedaba nada después de la guerra...-

\- Que original.- Elena le seguía la conversación por pura inercia. La tensión por estar a solas con él no la dejaba relajarse.- Oye, donde vamos?.- el paseito estaba bien, pero solo estaban dado vuelta sin un rumbo fijo y eso la ponía mas nerviosa.

\- Bueno he pensado que tendrás ya tiempo para ver la cuidad y entrar en esas tiendas que tanto has mirado. Las chicas te traerán.-

\- Y donde me llevas?.-

\- A mi apartamento en la cuidad. Quiero que nos tomemos la ultima copa allí.-

Y un pellizco se alojó en el estomago de Elena. Que vayan a su piso no significaba nada o eso se repetía una y otra vez. No, Damon no se atrevería a obligarla hacer nada que ella quisiera.

Metiendo el coche en el parking y aparcandolo , subieron en un absoluto silencio en el ascensor que daba a la ultima planta del altisimo edificio que presidia Damon. Este de reojo miraba a la chica con autentico predilección. Ya no solo deseaba su fantástica y sabrosa sangre. El carácter y su tierna inocencia lo tenían completamente enganchado y desde que la conoció en aquel bosque todo lo que la concierne era desconcertante para él...

\- Te he dicho que estas preciosa esta noche?.- dice cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor y la deja pasar primero.

\- Pues no. Has preferido estar mandando y controlando todo lo que hago. Y para una vez que me dejas elegir, al final acabamos donde quieres.- recrimina algo molesta.

\- Perdona...- traspasa la entrada hacia el salón tras ella sin perder por un momento de vista el contoneo de su apretado trasero.-...A veces tiendo a ser un pelin desconfiado y tardabas demasiado. Y pensé que estabas cansada, por eso hemos venido hasta aquí. Para descansar...- forma esa sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.

\- Solo a veces?.- Elena resopla como si fuese una disculpa logica. Estaba ya harta de él y sus constantes bromas que no tenían ninguna gracia.

Ya en el salón se quita los incómodos tacones mientras Damon va para el mini bar y enciende con un mando las lamparitas para dar algo de luz.

\- Sin contar que eres puñetero grano en el culo.- añade- Si lo llego a saber el día que te conocí no...-

\- Te hubieses enamorado de mi?.- termina la frase por ella y mantiene esa sonrisilla conforme prepara las bebidas.

\- No. Te hubiese matado.- sentenció con dureza.- No clavarte aquella flecha en el corazón fue el fallo mas grande que he cometido en la vida. Si te hubiera dado seguramente mi padre ahora estaría aun vivo.- la chica pierde la paciencia.

Eso borró la alegria de la cara de Damon que no le sentó muy bien que le echara las culpas de su muerte. Aproximándose a ella con los vasos en la mano, le ofrece uno y sus labios ya han formado una linea fina con la boca.

\- Toda decisión conlleva consecuencias, princesa.- toma un poco de bourbon.- Y esa consecuencia la produjiste tú al no matarme como dices. Entonces ponte a pensar... Realmente de quien es la culpa de que tu padre esté muerto?.- le da la vuelta a la tortilla.

Para Elena la sola insinuación o referencia a Grayson la enfurece. No tolera ni si quiera que lo nombre y más si encima le añadimos que le esta echando las culpas por lo que pasó. Su aguante tiene un limite y precisamente era este.

\- Pero qué...- espeta incredula y de un manotazo le tira la copa que le estaba ofreciendo.- Te salvamos la vida imbécil, porque si no fuese por nosotros ya te hubiesen colgado en la plaza de Mistic Falls.- recuerda elevando la voz- Gracias a él pudiste volver aquí.-

\- Y quieres que le esté eternamente agradecido o qué?.- a Damon ya le cansaba el temita y tiró también su vaso hacia el suelo rompiendolo.

\- No!. Pero si mostrar un poco de respeto. Él murió por ti.- su agresividad no la achanta.

\- Nadie le mandó. Era un cazador renegado que se tenia que haber metido en sus asuntos y no debió jamás, jamás... - recalca hecho una furia y exagerando sus gestos.- ... meter a un vampiro en su casa. Ese fue su error!.-

\- Maldito desgraciado!.- grita y arremete contra él con sus pequeños puños.

Damon se defiende e intenta detener sus golpes atrapando sus flacuchos brazos. Cuando lo consigue la zarandea sin ningún tipo de delicadeza para que se calme. Por las buenas o por las malas iba a domarla, no iba a permitir que esa humana se le subiera a la chepa y la única manera que encontró para hacerlo sin hacerle daño era sorprenderla con un beso. Y allí que fue lanzado agarrar sus mejillas para ir directo a su boca.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

 **S** uelto un jadeo en forma de respiración cuando me deja un resquicio de aire al separar nuestros labios. Oh, Dios... Como voy a detener esto? Quiero odiarlo,, necesito odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas para no terminar por hacer alguna cosa de la que me arrepienta, pero es tan difícil resistirse a sus deliciosos labios que por un momento, solo por un momento me dejo llevar...

Emitiendo un gruñido dentro de mi boca mientras nuestras lenguas pelean, pongo mis manos en su pecho ante la embestidura que sufro contra la pared. Luego no tuvo miramientos a la hora de abandonar mis mejilla y bajar sus mano hasta mis tetas para masajearlas con suavidad por encima del vestido. Y es en ese preciso instante es cuando decido pararlo o esto iba terminal muy mal...

\- No, por favor!.- le declaro confusa apartándolo un poco.

\- Tranquila, no voy a obligarte a nada Elena.- dice con la voz quebrada y los labios hinchados.- Solo quiero acabar con esta estúpida pelea y hacerte disfrutar de una vez de mi maravilloso mundo.- el suspiro que emite me derrite y exhalo su embriagador aliento a bourbon.- Vamos a mi habitación, te lo enseñare.-

Me deja clara sus intenciones ofreciéndome la mano como un completo caballero, nada que ver con lo niñato y egocéntrico que es. Ahora todo dependía de mi y la conversación de Elijah viene a mi mente repasándola punto por punto. Los pros? Que si me acuesto con él, su humanidad volvería y con ello mi añorado Damon. Los contras? Que estaría regalando mi bien mas preciado a un monstruo sin compasión.

Bah! No es para tanto Elena. Te tendrás que tragar tu grandioso orgullo y sacrificarte por el bien común. No queda mas remedio y tampoco es que vayas a pasártelo mal precisamente...

Pero será zorra!. Mi calenturienta y sádica conciencia me anima a que le de la mano sin pensar en nada más y con la valentía que me caracteriza se la estrecho al fin. Mierda!. Pero que estoy haciendo?. Con todo este lío las ordenes que le mando a mi cuerpo son ignoradas y camina junto a él hacia la habitación como si estuviese hipnotizada. Definitivamente has perdido todo control de tus actos!. Me grito a mi misma desde dentro para ver si reacciono por fuera, pero ni puto caso. La tonta de mi ya ha caído en sus redes...

Ya en la habitación y a los pies de la cama, él ya se había encargado de poner el ambiente acorde con la situación y con el irradiante fuego de la chimenea crea una perfecta, intima y romántica iluminación...El corazón se me iba salir de la boca cuando se puso delante y veo que alcanzados este punto ya es una tontería echarse para atrás. Si digo la verdad no tenia previsto que pasara tan pronto. Elijah me dijo que me costaría convencerlo, pero al parecer no es el caso ya que esta totalmente dispuesto acostarse conmigo. O eso creo...

\- Relájate...- me pide apacible.

Claro, eso es muy fácil de decir cuando aquí la única que pierde soy yo.

\- Que vamos hacer?- valiente gilipollez acabas de preguntar Elena.

\- Oh, princesa.- me pasa el cabello que caía sobre mi hombro hacia la espalda.- Si te lo cuento qué tendría de divertido?.- me echa una perversa mirada que provoca una mezcla de excitación y miedo en mi.

Dios mio... En que embrollo me he metido maldita sea!?. Será bueno conmigo?. Me tratará con la delicadeza que merezco?. Aunque no lo aparente estoy cagada de miedo y no quiero hacerlo, pero la desvergonzada de mi otra yo se muere de curiosidad por lo que puede mostrarle esta parte mala de él y encima continua sin responder. Es como si estuviese en piloto automático y solo me guiara por mis instintos mas básicos.

\- Y si no quiero acostarme contigo?.- por fin digo algo coherente.

\- No soy ningún violador Elena. En este terreno la que mandas eres tú.- acerca peligrosamente sus labios y los roza levemente con los mios.- Además quien te ha dicho que vayamos acostarnos?.- rodea mi cintura y siento como sube las manos por el cierre de mi vestido buscando el inicio de la cremallera. Me tenia completamente a su merced- Hay millones de cosas que podemos hacer antes que follar.- su perversión sexual enciende algo en mis adentros como las llamas que arden en la chimenea.

Por favor, como puede ser tan obsceno y a la vez sonar tan sexy... Voy a rendirme de un momento a otro sin remedio...

\- Lo que busco es verte disfrutar y demostrarte que no hace falta sentir complicadas emociones para poder alcanzar la felicidad...- frota dulcemente nuestras narices.- Quieres que te bese?.- porque no quiero parecer una subnormal e intento disimular mis nervios, pero casi tengo que rodear su cuello con mis brazos para no caerme de la impresión. Sobre todo cuando da con la cremallera...- Quiere que te desnude?.- susurra en mi oído y cierro los ojos imaginándome tal escena. Oh sí!. Que acabe con esta tortura de una vez porque yo ya no tengo palabras para decirle que lo haga. Estoy tan paralizada por su presencia que me cuesta hasta respirar.- Quieres alcanzar la gloria?. Quieres...-

Y ya no lo dejo que pregunte más. Topo con su boca cuando la tengo enfrente y cogiéndolo por los pómulos lo arrastro mas contra mi para hacer mas presión entre los dos. De perdidos al río...Que me haga lo que quiera!

\- Sí, sí a todo.- acepto ansiosa porque empiece.

 **CONTINUARÄ**

* * *

 **Bueno, la cosa se va poniendo calentita, XDD.**

 **Me extraña una cosa y es que ninguna ( creo recordar) se ha preguntado por los pensamientos de Damon. No lo echais de menos? :) Tal vez lo tengais de vuelta en el proximo capi.**

 **Por cierto, siento informaros que me voy de vacaciones fuera del pais por mas de una semana. Asi que me retrasaré un poco en la actualización, lo siento mucho. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor vengo con las pilas cargadas y super inspirada para terminarlo antes. Muchas gracias por la compresión y la eterna paciencia que tenéis conmigo. Que sigais leyendo a pesar de la tardanza me da mas fuerzas para seguir ;)**

 **Un saludo y nos vemos pronto!.**

 **MJ**


	31. S2: Chapter 8

**POV Elena**

Estoy dispuesta acarrear las consecuencias que tendrá esto sobre mi ya atormentada conciencia. Porque sé que esto no esta nada bien, no puedo dejarlo que haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero en este momento es lo único que pide mi cuerpo. Es un reclamo que provoca que comience a desnudarle desabrochando su sedosa camisa y al llegar abajo haga lo mismo con sus pantalones.

\- Siempre tan fogosa mi princesa.- murmura entre beso y beso.

No le quito razón, desde que nos conocemos existe una química que me hace explotar cuando lo tengo enfrente.

\- Cállate...- le pongo el dedo en sus labios y los admiro por un segundo. Dios cuanto lo deseo...

Su sonrisa picara aparece y me estremezco cuando arrastra con mi vestido una vez que ha bajado la cremallera. Me quedo totalmente expuesta ante él y al separarse un poco contempla mi cuerpo y, no es por ser creída, lo hace como si viese la mas hermosa obra de arte. Yo me muero de vergüenza por ser la primera vez que me desnudo delante de un hombre e involuntariamente tapo mis tetas con una mano y con la otra oculto el centro de toda polémica. Mi mas pura intimidad...

\- No por favor.- me las retira.- No ocultes tu belleza al mundo.- delicadamente toca mi seno para luego masajearlo.

Su contacto hace que cierre los ojos y note como pellizca mi pezón con mas fuerza. Emití un jadeo y regresó pronto a mi boca para continuar con nuestro encuentro. No tenia ni pajolera idea de como terminará esto, pero si estaba convencida de que me lo pasaría bien. Tiene toda la pinta de que sabe lo que se hace. Supongo que con 1000 años de vida es ya todo un experto, así que voy a dejarme llevar por él no vaya ser que la líe.

Cogiéndome por el culo me alza en volandas y mis piernas se enroscan en su cintura sin parar de besarnos hasta que nos tumbamos en la cama. Encima de mi ya empieza a desviarse hacia mi cuello.

\- Que preciosidad.- pasa la punta de la lengua, pero no se detiene demasiado y prosigue por la clavícula.

Menos mal, no estaba dispuesta a que me mordiera de nuevo...Cuando ha acabado con el hombro baja un poco mas hasta mis pechos y allí consigue que me estremezca cuando se mete uno de ellos en la boca y succiona con fuerza mientras lo presiona bruscamente. Madre mía... la sensación es tanto dolorosa como placentera y tengo que cruzar mis piernas para aguantar el hormigueo que surge en mi centro.

\- Para que disfrutes necesito que te abras.- y mete la mano por el medio para abrírmelas.

No opuse mucho impedimento, mas bien fue inmediato cuando se lo serví todo en bandeja y me puse a mirar hacia el techo para dejar mi mente en blanco. Todo esto estaba siendo una locura y difícil de digerir. Voy a entregarme a un monstruo que solo me quiere para satisfacer sus necesidad. Pero es acaso yo no hago lo mismo?. Esa parte de adolescente hormonada que simplemente soy pide a gritos ser suya.

Dando leves mordisquitos a mi pezón, tiemblo por la corriente que ahora atraviesa mi cuerpo, sobre todo cuando empieza a bajar lentamente hasta mi centro. Allí antes de hacer cualquier cosa cruzamos nuestras miradas y como pidiéndome permiso se lanza a por mi clítoris sin contemplación. Por el amor de dios!. Una gran sacudida me coge por sorpresa y tenso cada musculo al notar como devora cada parte de mi tesoro mas preciado. La agradable sensacion me era familiar y de pronto recuerdo aquel sueño que tuve con él. Se sentía increíble, igual que ahora y solo rezo porque la realidad los supere.

\- Joder!.- un espasmo de placer hace que lo agarre por la cabeza.- Sigue!.- le pedí encarecidamente.

\- Cuanto te he echado de menos...- se pone hablarle directamente a mi vagina.

Prosigue con su viperina lengua explorando todos los territorios habidos y por haber y yo simplemente puedo respirar aceleradamente y gozar de lo que me ofrece. Cumplo con mi parte como él está haciendo con la suya...

\- Dios mio...!- a este paso voy a nombrar a todos los santos.

\- Déjame probarte de nuevo... Te lo imploro...- dice entre lametón y lametón.

Vaya!. El todo poderoso Damon Salvatore rogándome. Pero no lo entiendo, es que acaso no es lo que está haciendo ya o es que ... Oh mierda, se refiere a ... morderme?. Despego la cabeza de la almohada y mira hacia abajo.

\- Por favor...- sus ojos ya habían abandonado el precioso azul cristalino para reflejar la oscuridad que surge de su interior.

No eran como antes, maliciosos y dañinos, esta vez parecían desesperados por tomar algo de sangre. Conmovida, aparte de excitada, asentí dándole el permiso pertinente.

\- No te va doler-

No le creí y me agarre a las sabanas para soportar el dolor de sus colmillos atravesándose en la piel. Y sin mediar mas palabra clavo en la parte interior de mi muslo su dentadura. Lo intercaló dándome placer con su dedo en mi punto sensible y prácticamente no noté el mordisco. Mas bien todo lo contrario. Él llevaba razón...

\- Oh, por favor...- ahora era yo quien le suplicaba a él.

Sentía que toda mi sangre iba a esos dos puntos donde Damon trabajaba y el corazon me iba a toda pastilla. De pronto todo lo de mi alrededor se nubló y estalló en mil pedazos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había tenido mi primer orgasmo con un hombre. Bueno, en este caso con mi demonio personal...

* * *

 **POV DAmon**

Frente a la cristalera de mi ático, el sol va apareciendo y todo el mundo se recoge en la cuidad. Los privilegiados que tienen el anillo de día para seguir la fiesta en otro lado y lo otros que no lo tienen para no morir abrasados. Yo en cambio intento no perderme el amanecer. Es una de las pocas cosas que me reconfortan y que por fin puedo volver a disfrutar. Como también lo hace pasar la noche con una chica guapa y comprobar que no he perdido mi toque. Después de darle placer y alimentarme como es debido, calló rendida por la gran cantidad de sangre que absorbí y sobre todo por el sensacional orgasmo que le produje. Luego me quedé observando su relajado rostro dormido como un bobo por un tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo el gilipollas y me salí de la cama. Su hermosura me encandilaba y la tierna inocencia que trasmitía, sobre todo en el sexo, seguían llamándome la atención. Pero tenerla aquí en mi territorio es harina de otro costal y veo que se me va hacer mas difícil de lo que supuse. De hecho, ya lo es...

\- Para!.- le digo a mi reflejo en el cristal.- Solo es una humana más.- repito cada vez que empiezo con el debate mental.

Ese es el eterno dilema que me persigue desde que la conocí en aquel camino trayéndome a Crow. Hacia mucho, pero que mucho tiempo que nadie me había impactado de esa manera. Tal vez la culpa sea por lo que he dicho anteriormente, pero me declino más por el aura de bruja en ciernes que posee. Los vampiros tenemos tendencia a mantener una relación odio- amor con las brujas y a lo mejor con esta me está pasando exactamente eso. Por lo pronto he superado el primer match- ball. La quiero tener para mi, pero que no suponga un peligro. Por nada en el mundo puedo acostarme con ella y perder de nuevo la batalla contra la humanidad. Eso acabaría conmigo y no lo pienso permitir.

\- Buenos días!.- me saludan a la espalda y bufo al reconocer la voz.

Stefan había llegado a primera hora de la mañana interrumpiendo el templo de remanso y paz que mantengo.

\- Hermanito...- lo recibo con la hostilidad que me caracteriza. Era muy temprano para verle el careto y solo deseaba que se marchara de una vez.- Acaso no te has dado por aludido anoche?.-

\- Estoy harto Damon. Estoy harto de encargarme de tus cagadas, de responder a algo que no me corresponde mientras tu perdías la memorias y decidías tener una aventura humana.-

\- A donde quieres llegar.?- hago gestos con la mano para que abrevie. Tengo un pivonazo en mi cama al que debo despertar.

\- Que ya paso de ti y de salvarte el culo. Desde que terminó la guerra te has comportado como si fueses el dueño del mundo. Pues sabes qué?. Que no lo eres.- aumenta el volumen de su voz con reproche.

\- Quien sabe?. Algún día podría llegar a serlo.- le suelto con chuleria.

\- A sí?. Pues eso se lo dirás a papá en persona a ver que opina.-

Que qué!?. La sangre me hierve y la rabia aumenta por segundos. Al final se ha chivado?

\- Que le has dicho?.- me acerco a pasos agigantados.

\- Todo. Desde el jueguecito que te traes con las brujas hasta el ir y venir en el muro. Tenia alguna esperanza de que lo que viviste en el otro lado te cambiaría en algo, pero ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.-

\- Seras hijo de ...-

No me lo pienso...Me abalanzo contra él y nos estampamos con la estantería de madera que adornaba mi ordenado salón. Cayéndonos todo tipo de libros, los dos forcejeamos en el suelo mientras cambiábamos empujones por puñetazos. Lo echamos todo abajo hasta que las fuerzas de uno decayeron y el otro pudo superarlo. Como estaba claro ese seria yo, ya que ser el mas mayor me daba cierta ventaja y estar al cien por cien de mis capacidades ya no contaba como un rival.

\- Eres una decepción como líder.- y sigue hablando a pesar de que le estoy echando la dentadura abajo.

\- Quieres hablar de decepciones?.- subido encima y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo golpeo otra vez.- Una decepción es la que me llevé cuando supe que mi hermano era tan débil que podía enamorarse de una simple humana.- mi puño impactó de nuevo en su cara.- Decepción fue descubrir que tu familia está compuesta de mentirosos...- la sangre de su amoratada cara se esparcía por las pareces con cada puño que le propinaba.- ... y traicioneros!.- espeté ante sentir como agarraban mi brazo para que me detuviera.

\- Lo vas a matar!.-

Rabioso tiré para que me soltaran y cegado por la ira no me di cuenta que lancé una bofetada al aire. Con tan mala suerte que le dio a la persona que menos pretendía herir.

\- Elena!.- la vi que se dolía al darse contra una de las mesitas que adornaban mi salón.- Mierda!.- camino hasta ella.

\- No!.- me detengo cuando topo con la palma de su mano levantada.- No me toques!.- y corre despavorida a encerrarse en mi habitación.

El portazo que da hace un click en mi cerebro e instantáneamente susurro:

\- Lo siento...-

Echo un lío, observo el cuerpo semi inconsciente de Stefan tumbado en el suelo. Estaba recuperándose rápido y prácticamente no había llegado a perder la conciencia.

\- Levanta...- le pido yendo al mini bar.

Esto no tenia sentido... No fue culpa mía el encontronazo que acabos de tener. Yo no queria gopearla a ella. Jamás se me pasaría hacerle algo a ese pedazo de ángel... Uhhhh, para el carro Damon. Esto no te tiene que importar. Elena no tenia porque intervenir. Ya se lo advertiste. Si esa niña caprichosa es tan atrevida para meterse en una guerra entre hermanos vampiros sabrá perfectamente que pueden pasar estas cosas. Asi que se acabó el problema...

Al llevarme la copa a la boca, doy un sorbo rápido y la dejo de nuevo en su sitio cuando mi hermano se va reincorporando de a poco. Mejor me largo antes de empeorar la situación y voy hasta el armario de la entrada para ponerme una chaqueta y salir para ascensor. No podía permanecer por mas tiempo en este lugar. Quería una noche perfecta, por mi bienvenida y de a poco lo estaba consiguiendo gracias a Elena, pero Stefan lo ha fastidiado todo.

Voy en busca de Elijah para que nos vayamos algún bar y olvidarme de esto por un rato. Supongo que estará en la casa de las chicas descansando hasta que alguien lo releve de sus labores de protección. Aun no entiendo como ha aceptado que mi hermano lo rebajara de esa manera, pero a partir de hoy se acabó el ser guardaespaldas de mi aren. Lo necesito a mi lado para que evite estas cosas como las que acaban de pasar. Es el único que me entiende y consigue que despeje mi mente de estúpidas tentaciones humanas.

No cogí coche, preferí ir corriendo para que me diera el aire. Rememorar el gusto que me provocó catar a Elena hace que me esmere en la prisa por quitármela de la cabeza, porque veo que se avecina una culpa que no quiero llevar después de haberle soltado un tortazo.

Cuando llego y voy hacia la puerta, paso por delante de la ventana de la cocina. Para mi sorpresa me encuentro con la figura de Elijah en una posición bastante comprometida. Delante de él y de espaldas diviso la silueta de una mujer y agarrada con todas sus fuerzas al fregadero. Estaban follando, nada fuera de lo común en mi colega, pero si me chocó con quien lo hacia...Rose...

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Como pude caer en la mentira de que todo iría bien. Nada va bien, absolutamente nada. Él sigue siendo lo es que es, un vampiro sin una chispa de humanidad ni por supuesto tacto. Lo vi en sus ojos cuando golpeaba a Stefan. Es su hermano y aun así lo hubiese matado si no llego a meterme. Luego el bofetón que me propinó fue el colmo. Sé perfectamente que fue el arrebato del momento, pero eso no justifica que me pegase. Es que acaso no sabe controlarse?. Lloro como una tonta en un rincón de la cama echa un ovillo. Con mis piernas agarradas a mi pecho me sumerjo en la pena y el arrepentimiento. Como coño se me ha ocurrido tener algún tipo de contacto sexual con este monstruo?.

Simplemente porque te ha hecho disfrutar como nunca y lo repetirías una u otra vez si tuvieses oportunidad. No seas farsa!. Es la mejor experiencia, por no decir la única que has probado en toda tu vida. Y es un logro siendo una virgen a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Arggg... vale ya!. Tengo que acallar ese parte de mi que aun continua enamorada de él. Pero tiene tanta razón la muy perra ...

Un par de toquecitos en la puerta me sacan de mi interminable tristeza y con miedo respondo:

\- Quien es?.-

\- Soy Stefan. Puedo pasar?.-

Me vestí en el momento que escuché la fuerte discusión que se producía en el salón, así que no había ningún problema en que entrara.

\- Pasa.-

\- No pretendo molestar.-

No quiero que me vea echa polvo y me reincorporo. No puedo parecer débil ante esta gente.

\- No pasa nada.- me limpio la cara con la misma sabana.- Como estás?. Pensé que te había matado hasta que recordé que os tienen que sacar el corazón por la boca para que desaparezcáis.-

Stefan soltó una risa y me aplaudió el tono bromista que utilicé.

\- Muy bien. Venia precisamente por eso. No te recomiendo que te metas en peleas de hermanos y mucho menos si los dos somos vampiros.-

\- Ya...Esa recomendación llega un poco tarde.- acaricio mi dolorido pomulo.

\- Casi pierdo la conciencia, pero lo he visto todo. Como te ha dado sin querer...-

\- Sin querer?.- ahora la que se reía era yo.- Pues no se vio muy afligido. Pero no sé de que me sorprendo. Lo lleváis en el ADN y hacerle daño a un humano es parte de lo que sois.-

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Nos crearon para ser así.- se sienta al borde de la cama.- Pero que los humanos no os quedáis atrás.- suelta en una especie de reproche.- No te olvides que en su día también estuve vivo y he visto de lo que sois capaces.-

Maldito... ahora la razón la lleva él. El tiempo que llevamos pisando este planeta nos delata. Y si ellos existen es por nuestra culpa. Las brujas por lo visto se encargaron de que pagáramos por nuestros errores. Aunque para ellas también le salió rana el experimento.

\- Que quieres Stefan?-

\- Darte solo las gracias.- eso no me lo esperaba.- Ya no solo por impedir que me rompiera la cara en el salón y terminara por aplastarme la traquea como seguro hubiese hecho...- se levanta para ir hasta la puerta.

Definitivamente este no era como su hermano mayor. Stefan era un capullo, pero en el fondo existía algo de luz en su interior.

\- De nada...-

\- Supongo que ya nos veremos por aquí, no?. Tal vez haya muchos cambios próximamente...- deja caer antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

No se a que ha venido eso. Que cambios?. Mas todavía?. Apenas llevo unos días en la zona muerta y es como si llevase toda la vida. Y lo que me queda...

Para no pensar en el hecho de que seré una esclava hasta el día que me muera, me levanto y voy hacia el baño. Necesitaba una ducha como el comer y seguro que el agua limpiará todos los pecados que cometí anoche. Sabia que me arrepentiría, pero nunca creí que fuese tan pronto. Al Damon que le abrí las piernas hace pocas horas dicta mucho del demonio que me ha golpeado hoy en la cara. Ha borrado de un plumazo todas esos lametones que me trasportaron a la estratosfera o las caricias que me hacían tocar el cielo y la confortable succión de mi sangre que terminó por explotar todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y me provocó mi primer orgasmo con un hombre.

Bajo el chorro abundante de agua caliente parece que me purifico de alguna manera y me digo a mi misma que llorar no es una opción. Tengo que endurecerme rápido y no mostrar debilidad. Damon no puede verme abatida o triste. No le daré esa satisfacción. Eso sí, voy hacérselo pagar, porque no tengo la mas mínima gana de que ese chalado me vuelva a tocar. O sea que tachamos devolverle la humanidad a cambio de mi virginidad. Ahora mas que nunca voy hacerme respetar y tanto para bien como para mal lo que me hizo anoche y lo que me hizo esta mañana no se volverá a repetir.

Me enrosco la toalla al cuerpo y otra mas pequeña para recoger mi melena mojada. Saliendo de la colonial bañera, por cierto una delicia, me miro al espejo antes de salir al vestidor. Estoy muy demacrada e incluso algo mareada. Ves?. No fue buena idea dejarlo beber tanta sangre, ahora estas echa mierda... Joder!, pero estaba yo para pararlo cuando atacó mi coño como un poseso y luego con sus dedos se dedicó a adorar mi interior. Fue toda una revelación y no lo pude evitar.

Al salir del baño hacia el dormitorio contemplo el vestido de ayer que permanece en una sillita bien doblado. Yo no lo recogí así que alguien se tomó la gentileza de recogerlo del suelo. Quizás Damon igual que me lo quitó fue quien lo puso allí, aunque con lo capullo que es seguro que dejó entrar algunas de sus chicas para que ordenara la habitación mientras yo dormía. Como no tenia otra cosa que ponerme, lo recogojo y dejo caer la toalla para vestirme. En ese momento que me quedo totalmente desnuda me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola por un gruñido que escucho a mi espalda. Al girarme allí estaba. El culpable de todo mis desdichas repasando cada rincón de mi cuerpo con los ojos.

\- Si esto es el infierno puedo quemarme ahora mismo.- se moja los labios pasándose la lengua.

Conozco esa expresión, la misma que tenia anoche. El muy cabrón no se nota preocupado o arrepentido. Es más, su pose chula apoyado sobre la puerta y con los brazos cruzados me repatea en lo mas adentro.

\- No tendré esa suerte.- no voy mostrarme avergonzada por mi desnudez. Total, ya ha visto lo que tenia que ver...

\- Aun sigues enfadada?.-

\- Me has dado una bofetada. Como quieres que esté!?.-

\- No tenias que haberte metido. Te lo advertí. La relación con mi hermano es ...-

\- Nula?. Complicada?.- le ofrezco alguna definición.- Yo no lo llamaria una relación de hermanos.-

\- No todos podemos podemos presumir de hermanos.-

\- Mira, en eso si que concuerdas con Stefan.- atrapo el vestido y me lo echo a la cabeza para cubrirme con tan mala suerte que se me traba cuando le tocan pasar a mis tetas.

Por los puñeteros nervios se me olvidó que el vestido se metía por abajo y se cerraba con cremallera.

\- Espera que te ayudo!.- lo oigo acercarse y pronto me lo vuelvo a sacar.

\- Ni te acerques!.- le grito tirandoselo a la cara.

Y a vueltas a estar desnuda...

\- Pero que te pasa?. Acaso no te lo pasaste bien anoche?- curva la sonrisa fijándose en mis dos sugerentes atributos con detenimiento.- Porque tus chillidos me indicaron que si.-

\- Cállate.- no quiero que me lo recuerde.- No estoy aquí para tu disfrute y juro como me llamo Elena Gilbert que no volverás a tocar ni un solo pelo de esta cabecita.

\- No hagas juramentos en balde.- se lo toma a broma y pasa de mi advertencia acortando la distancia entre los dos.

No aprende y antes de que llegue hasta mi como un tren descarrilado lo detengo con una bofetada que me picó hasta la palma de la mano. La suya fue con el reverso, pero igual de fuerte a la que me propino hace un rato en el salón. O por lo menos eso intentó mi delgaducho brazo.

Le dejo con la cara ladeada y se queda así por unos segundo, como sopesando algo de lo que tal vez no se sienta orgulloso hacer. Me da igual, que me mate si quiere y exhiba mis restos por toda la zona muerta, pero no tendré más contacto con él.

\- Te odio Damon.- antes de palmarla se lo digo.- Secuestraste a mi madre, mi padre murió por ayudarte y no contento con eso me enamoraste para que hiciese esta locura de venirte a buscar. Tú eres el culpable de todo.- mis lagrimas estallan y ruedan por mi cara. Ya se me olvidó hasta que estaba en bolas.- Tu llegada a mi vida solo me ha traído desgracias.-

Mueve la cabeza para mirarme y sus claros ojos reflejaban el gran vacío que había en ellos. En este ser no había nada bueno que esperar. Está tan inmerso en su oscuridad que creo que jamás lo podre sacar de allí. Si agredirme físicamente no ha sido un punto de inflexión entonces será verdad que lucha para mantenerse en ese pozo. Y si él no quiere salir yo tampoco puedo hacer gran cosa...

\- Cuando dejes de llorar como una cría, vístete y reúnete conmigo en el salón.- la simpática y picaresca sonrisa había desaparecido para convertir sus labios en una perfecta linea.- En el vetidor te he dejado unos vaqueros y una camisa. No tardes...- lleva sus manos a la espalda y se gira sin hacer ni decir mas nada.

Una cría?. Me ha llamado cría?. Vale... esta me la guardo...

Como aun sigo con vida, hago lo que me pide y lo dejo estar por ahora. Ya vestida, pero con un cabreo de la ostia, entro al salón y lo veo observando fijamente las panorámicas que se ven desde su altísimo ático. Parece ensimismado con la luz del sol y relajado, nada que ver al tío chulesco que estaba en la habitación.

\- La camisa es muy estrecha.- protesto estirándola hacia abajo. Casi se me ve el ombligo...

\- Dudo que tengas algún problema para mostrar un poco de carne.-

Frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos.

\- Donde vamos?.-

\- No te gusta dejar nada a la imaginación, verdad?.- por fin para de mirar por los ventanales y me presta atención.- Voy a darte respuestas y con suerte dejaras de preguntar tanto.- pasa por mi lado haciéndose el orgulloso.

Se nota que mi guantazo le ha tocado la moral y me alegro un montón. Ahora se sentirá, eso si siente algo, como yo me sentí antes...

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Te odia, lo ha dicho alto y claro. Encima no contenta con eso especifica que tu presencia en su vida ha sido una desgracia para ella. Es lo que querias escuchar no?. Llegar al punto de que se arrepienta y que ni el amor que te procesa lo pueda evitar. Eres de lo que no hay Damon. Quieres tenerla a tu lado, pero en cambio el riesgo que supone eso es peligroso para tus intereses. En que quedamos?. Todo esto se está enredando demasiado y no deberías estar desperdiciando el tiempo en preocuparte por minucias. Eres un vampiro, lider de una parte del mundo. No tendría porque estar resolviendo esas cuestiones ...

Por lo pronto prefiero regresar al momento en el que estoy montado con ella en el coche y miro de reojo la mano temblorosa que mantiene sobre su rodilla. No saber donde la llevo la mantiene expectante y nerviosa.

\- Estamos saliendo de la cuidad. Donde nos dirigimos?.- se impacienta como de costumbre.

\- Tengo mas propiedades a las afueras. Quiero enseñártelas.-

\- No creas que con tus riquezas me harás hacer cambiar de opinión. Me importa poco lo poseas.- comenta muy orgullosa mientras mira por la ventanilla del coche.

\- Tal vez esta si que te importe algo...- comento misterioso.

Acelero para ir mas rapido. El ambiente se tensaba por momentos y el trayecto se nos estaba haciendo demasiado largo. Maldita niñata caprichosa y sensible. Porque me culpa a mi de todo?. Sí vale, desde que nos conocimos he puesto su mundo patas arriba. Secuestre a su madre y encima tambien mataron a... Grayson por intentar ayudarme a volver. Sí, quizás sea el culpable de todo, pero ya sabia lo que provocaría en su vida y por eso intenté poner remedio borrándole la memoria. Aun no llego a comprender del todo porque no acató mi orden y me disparó al corazón como le mandé.

\- Ya hemos llegado.- giro hacia un carril de tierra donde una verja cerrada nos espera.

Pulsando en la pantalla del reproductor de la radio abro la cancela y nos adentramos por un camino rodeado de arboles. Tras ellos se vislumbraba la mansion de mi familia. La mansion Salvatore. Mi verdadero hogar y del que reniego a venir si no es urgentemente necesario. En este caso lo era...

\- Todo esto es tuyo?.-

\- Sí, mio...-

\- Por que no me sorprende?.- pone los ojos en blanco.

Aparcando en la entrada, bajo del coche y corro para abrirle la puerta. Ser un despiadado vampiro no está reñido con ser un perfecto caballero y se lo demuestro cuando le ofrezco hasta la mano para salir. Ella me ignora y sale por su propio pie. Era una cosa que esperaba que ocurriera. Me va costar convencerla de que no soy un autentico monstruo, pero voy a conseguirlo. Voy aprovechar todo el tiempo que estemos aquí para que vea que quedarse a mi lado podría ser la mejor elección.

\- Aquí es donde vivía cuando era humano. Bueno, en aquel tiempo era una choza de paja, pero entre mi hermano y mi padre la construimos después de convertirnos.- matizo.- Las tierras son muy extensas e incluso tenemos un granero en la parte trasera. El doble que el tuyo.-

Cuando hago referencia a su hogar tuerce el gesto.

\- Y en las millones de casas que tienes... Donde `` vives´´?.- hace las comillas con los dedos y luego pone los brazos en jarra para admirar la arquitectura exterior de la casa. Con esa pose tan desenfadada, esos vaqueros apretaditos al trasero y la estrecha camisa de tirantes que se ajustan a su fino cuerpo me tenían totalmente encandilado.- Eh tú!. Estoy aquí.- se señala a los ojos.

Me había pillado recreándome con la mirada en sus tetas.

\- Ahm!.- sacudo la cabeza para apartar la mirada.- A esta solo vengo para despejarme.-

\- Pervertido...- masculla entre dientes, aunque lo escucho claramente.- Y para que se supone que utilizas la que tienes encima de tu club?.-

\- Pues ...- intento disimular una sonrisa.-... es donde llevo a mis conquistas.- soy sincero.

Expira fuerte y aprieta el mentón. Está celosa.

\- Y la casa donde tienes a esas chicas?.-

\- Esa es vuestra casa. Paso de vez en cuando, pero nunca duermo allí.-

\- Supongo que para eso tendrás tu ático. Las llevas allí para hacerles lo mismo que hicimos...- hace una pausa al acordarse y tiembla levemente como si un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo.- Da igual. No lo quiero saber.-

\- Si que quieres...- la contradigo.- Pero te lo contaré luego. Vamos, te enseñaré esto por dentro.-

Me gusta hacer esperar a su eterna curiosidad por las cosas. La conozco plenamente y este tema no lo pasará por alto.

Antes de entrar, rodeamos la casa para dirigirnos a las caballerizas. Con la sorpresa que le tengo espero ganarme su perdón, porque todo seria mas fácil si me disculpase, pero eso me haría parecer débil y Damon Salvatore no tiene nada de eso.

\- No guardaras ahí los cuerpos degollados de tus victimas, verdad?.-

Me hace reír y abro la puerta corredera para que pasemos al interior. Allí recorrimos el largo pasillo que nos llevaría al único habitaculo ocupado. Cuando sus ojos se reencontraron con lo que le quería enseñar, la cara se le ilumino y se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca.

\- Crow!.- se introduce en el interior para echarse encima del caballo en un abrazo.- Dios mio... pensé que te había perdido...-

Se separa y acaricia su larga y lisa melena mientras le murmura cosas preciosas y reparte miles de besos por su largo hocico. No miento si digo que siento envidia del maldito caballo ya que me hace acordar de cuando esos mimos eran para mi. Y ente preciso momento, cuando descubro que tengo celos de un animal, decido que ya es suficiente. Mis siglos de espera se han acabado. Quiero convertirla en mi musa... en mi eternidad...en vampiro...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Os agradezco enormemente la espera, sois geniales ;)**

 **Ya estoy por aqui con mas fuerzas que nunca. Las vacaciones me han sentado bien y me ha recargado las pilas. Así que ahora prepararse. Se vienen curvas! XP .**

 **Saludos! MJ**


	32. S2: Chapter 9

**Pov Damon**

Después de darle todo el cariño del mundo al caballo, le digo que lo saque fuera a pasearlo un poco. No quería separarse de él y no seria yo quien se lo impidiese. Se ve tan hermosa y feliz por el reencuentro que no puedo dejar de mirarla. Ya fuera, caminamos uno al lado del otro y ella llevaba a Crow por las riendas mientras acariciaba sus orejas y besaba sus hinchados mofletes constantemente.

\- Quien lo tenia?.-

\- La misma persona que intentó venderte.-

\- Y esa persona es la que vendió a mis amigas?.-

\- Efectivamente, pero lo he mandado a buscarlas.-

\- Como les haya pasado algo...-

\- Tranquila.- la corto para que no pierda la alegría de ese angelical rostro.- Nadie les hará nada. Donde quieran que estén seguro que la tienen como simples criadas.-

\- Y sí no es así?. Ellas no son vírgenes. Y sí todos son como tú y solo las quiere para ...?- traga al no poder terminar.

\- Aunque no te lo creas no somos violadores. Ese tipo de relaciones con humanos están prohibidas, sean vírgenes o no. Ademas aquí no pasa nada sin que yo me entere o de mi consentimiento.- le poso mi mano sobre el hombro y lo aparta de mala manera.- Es cuestión de tiempo que sepa donde están tus amigas.- le aseguro un poco molesto por su rechazo.

\- Eso espero...- me echa una mirada de esas que matan.

Estaba llena de rencor, pero no era solo conmigo. Aunque sea el principal culpable de todo guardaba algo que le pesaba como una losa que no podia levantar. Como la conozco, ya se el qué o quien puede ser la causa y voy a intentar que enfoque el odio que me tiene para ese lado.

\- Elijah me contó quien mató a tu padre. Por lo visto ese lobito es de gatillo fácil.-

\- Sí...- le incomoda el tema.

\- Tu gente no lo juzgó?.-

\- Mi gente...- suelta una risa forzada.- ``Mi´´ gente solo estaba preocupada por los vampiros que atravesaron el muro y se mezclaron entre nosotros. Os echaron las culpas y problema resuelto.-

\- Y ahora está campando a sus anchas?.- contuve las ganas de ir a por ese perro sarnoso, pero esta no era mi venganza.- Puedo ordenar que lo traigan aquí. Puedes hacer justicia tu misma.- le ofrezco sin dilación.

Ese cabrón no se saldrá con la suya...

\- No hará falta.- su cara se transformo en una seriedad absoluta.- Tayler ya no es un problema.-

\- Que quieres decir?.-

\- Hace unos días las chicas lo llevaron a mi establo para que le diera por lo menos un escarmiento. Pero todo salió mal.- confiesa de a poco, angustiada por el recuerdo de esa escena.- Él se trasformó e intentó matarnos.-

\- Como!?.- monto en cólera.- Dime que le arrancasteis la cabeza por lo menos.- mi reacción es desproporcionada y eso la desconcierta.

De inmediato me relajo para que vea que en realidad solo me importa que ese lobo de mierda este muerto.

\- Algo por el estilo. Teníamos un arma y le disparamos justamente aquí.- se señala el entre cejo.

\- Quien lo hizo?.-

\- Fue Enzo. Él me salvo de que me despedazara.-

Grande Enzo!. No puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de ese chico. Cada vez me gusta mas la idea de que sea un vampiro.

\- Sabes algo de él?.-

Niega con la cabeza ante mi pregunta varias veces y se muerde el labio inferior para aguantar las lagrimas.

\- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que le partieron el cuello. Pero no sé si fue real ya que me habían dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Luego desperté en la furgoneta esa.- respira hondo y aguanta estoicamente el llanto.- Podría estar muerto, verdad?.-

\- Ahm... pues...Yo creo que estará bien. Seguramente fue el shock que sufriste que te hizo ver eso.- prefiero que por ahora no se entere de que Enzo está con nosotros.

\- Lo estarás buscando, no?. Porque él entra en el pack de mis amigos y te recuerdo que también era el tuyo..-

\- Que sí...- le reitero.- Sabes?. A mi tampoco me interesa que unos humanos del otro lado anden a sus anchas por mi territorio.-

\- Y supongo que ahora menos que papi Salvatore está por llegar...-

Ouch!. Golpe bajo sacando ese tema.

\- No me importa. No le tengo miedo a mi padre.-

\- Yo no he dicho nada de que le tengas miedo.- curva la sonrisa.

Chica lista, muy lista... Está jugando con fuego al darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

\- Pronto comprobará que está todo perfectamente y se largará.-

No quería perder el tiempo en hablar de Guiseppe Salvatore. Acordarme que dentro de unos días estará rondando por aquí me fastidia soberanamente e intento disimularlo para que no se note que me afecta. No voy a darle el gusto a Elena de alterarme. En todo caso soy yo el único que tiene permitido alterarla a ella.

\- Le tienes mucho respeto. Seguro qué es el que te corta el rollo de todo lo que tienes montado por aquí.-

\- El no me corta nada. Simplemente le encanta controlarlo todo y a todos. Es un defecto que con los años ha ido agudizando.-

\- Supongo que de tal palo tal astilla.- dice sin ocultar la risa.

Se lo está pasando pipa comparándome con mi padre y por ahí no paso. Me atravieso en su camino colocandome en frente y cortandole el paso.

\- Yo que tú no estaría tan contenta. Si sabe de vosotros no os espera un futuro muy bonito.- le quito las riendas de Crow de las manos de un tirón.- Ahora vamos. Tengo cosas que hacer. Luego cuando el sol se ponga iré a por ti.- la animo que camine delante mía.

Esta vez sí voluntariamente le quito esa preciosa sonrisa que estaba esbozando en la cara, pero es que me irrita que se meta donde no la llaman.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Menudo gilipollas, egocéntrico y desvariado. Puede ponerse como un toro bravo al nombrarle al padre, pero un servidora se lo tiene que aguantar cuando le nombran al suyo. Seré una simple mortal, una raza inferior según él, pero de tonta no tengo un pelo y acabo de descubrir lo que mas le duele. Por lo menos ese asunto no le es indiferente y mis movimientos principalmente irán por ahí. Voy a incordiarlo igual que él lo hace conmigo.

Me deja en la entrada de la casa, para mi el prostíbulo, donde Rose estaba sentada el columpio del porche porque previamente la había llamado con esa pasada de aparato con el que se comunican. Movil lo llamaban.

Al bajarme del coche, a Damon le falta tiempo para acelerar y salir pitando de allí. No sin antes decirme que me ponga guapa, que esta noche tendríamos de nuevo fiesta.

\- Buenas...- saludo a Rose con desgana. Estos encontronazos me dejan agotada física y psicologicamente.

\- Hola.- se levanta rápidamente viniendo hacia mi y me coge de la muñeca.- Tenemos que hablar...-

Por la fuerza que ejerce y el tirón que me pega hasta dirigirnos a un sitio apartado supuse que había hecho algo que no le gustaba.

\- Para Rose. Que te pasa?-

\- Que le has contado a Damon?.-

\- Qué?. Yo nada!.-

\- De verdad?. Es que no encuentro a Elijah por ningún sitio desde que se fue por la mañana. A esta hora siempre suele venir...-

\- Bueno, se habrá entretenido con cualquier cosa.- la calmo un poco pasando mis manos por sus brazos.

\- Pero lo llamo y no coge el teléfono. No lo entiendes Elena, siempre estamos en contacto y me resulta raro que después de sorprendernos tú pase esto.- la pobre se le veía enamorada hasta las trancas del vampiro y no sabia consolarla por ningún lado. Tampoco creo que sea la mas indicada para darle consejos. Estoy en las mismas al fin y al cabo.

\- Te juro que yo no he dicho nada.- se fija en mi collar y suspira.- Mira, no te preocupes. Dentro de nada lo tendremos rondando por la casa como un moscardón.-

Al meterme con él se ríe y consigo que recupere la razón y su histeria disminuya.

\- Vale. También sé que Elijah puede apañárselas el sólito si hay algún problema.- cambia el chip completamente y suelta nervios.- Siento la desconfianza, pero nos jugamos nuestras propias vidas si Damon se entera.-

\- Mataría a su mejor amigo?.- no podía creer que llegara hasta ese punto.

\- Tal vez a él no, pero a mi sí. A la ultima chica que le pasó eso despareció de un día para otro. Ya no supimos nada de ella.-

\- Y de quien se enamoró?.-

\- De su hermano. Stefan.-

Madre mía... Esto era lo mas parecido a una telenovela y la cosa se enredaba cada vez mas conforme pasa el tiempo.

\- Que le pasó?.-

\- No hicimos preguntas. No lo tenemos permitido.-

\- Perdona?. Tienes todo el derecho a preguntar. Era vuestra amiga.-

\- No lo entiendes aun?. Nosotros no tenemos derechos Elena. Los humanos para ellos en esta parte del mundo somos escoria. La diferencia es que los que vivimos en esta casa hemos tenido mas suerte. De eso es lo que deberíamos de estar agradecidos.-

Vaya... Tienen totalmente asumido el papel que ejercen aquí. Son esclavos y nacen con esa mentalidad. Negarse a ver lo contrario es llevarlos a la muerte.

Nos metemos para dentro y conforme vamos llegando al salón escucho mucho jaleo y risas por todas partes. Cuando aparecemos la media docena de mujeres cierran la boca. Solamente Meredith que era la único rostro conocido de esa sala se levantó para correr hacia mi y darme un abrazo.

\- Que alegría verte Elena!. Que tal lo pasaste ayer, eh?.- arquea las cejas para que desembuche.

\- Deja el interrogatorio para otro momento Mer.- le pide Rose.- Ahora vamos a presentársela a las chicas.-

Todos los ojos se plantan sobre mi y la rojez en mi cara empieza aumentar.

\- Esta es Elena?.- pregunta una de ellas sentada en un butacón con sus esbeltas piernas cruzadas.- Pero si es todo un bomboncito.-

\- Si, entendemos que Damon se encapriche contigo.- responde otra de ellas.

\- Yo... ahm...- balbuceo cohibida.

Joder! Tampoco ellas eran moco de pavo. A cada cual mas buena, que en comparación conmigo yo no parecía gran cosa...

\- Basta ya chicas. La estáis avergonzando.- intermedia Rose, mi ángel de la guarda.- Elena!.- le presto atención.- Ella es...- señala a la pelirroja que esta mas alejada. Eran una gama de colores entre elegir...- Sade...-prosigue con la siguiente que es una rubia despampanante.- Mary Loise, esta es Nora...- la más morenita del grupo.- Valerie y por ultimo ya conoces a la pesada de Mer.-

-Eh!- protesta.- Que no te engañen. Yo soy la mejor de todas.- me guiña el ojo.

Me cae bien y es un encanto de niña. Es la mas joven de todas y solo me sale protegerla. Aun así pensar en el tipo de relación que tendrán con Damon me pone enferma, porque eso significa que son mis rivales. Y no las quiero ver así...

\- Vale. Hemos conseguido aturullarla con tanto nombre..- la rubia espeta con lastima.

\- Bueno, no le será difícil aprendérselo. Parece una chica muy culta.- contesta la tal Nora, la que es un poco idéntica a mi y se levanta del sillón para acercarse.- Encantada y bienvenida.- me estrecha entre sus largos brazos.- Cuando te apetezca puedes pasarte por mi habitación y charlamos un poco para conocernos.- dice con su cálida voz.

\- Gracias.-

Luego una detrás otras me recibieron de la misma manera, todas menos la pelirroja que no se movió de su asiento. La forma en la que me miraba no me trasmitieron buenas vibras. Cuando todas esperamos algo de su parte, la tía se levanta lentamente y viene hacia mi en un contoneo muy sensual. La muy cabrona era la mas atractiva de todas y podía asegurar que también de las mas mayores. Sade era su nombre no?.

\- Pues el mio no está abierto.- se refería a su cuarto.- Y mientras no toques mis cosas tendremos la fiesta en paz, ok?.- ofrece la mano, pero dejando claro de antemano su hostilidad.

Yo se la estrecho sin ningún tipo de problema.

\- Tranquila. Intentaré no ser un estorbo para ustedes.-

\- Lo dudo, pero bueno... Es lo que Damon quiere.- se marcha pasando por mi lado y casi rozando hombro con hombro.

Una vez desparecido, Meredith rompe con el cortante ambiente y comenta algo que me hace pensar:

\- No le hagas caso Elena. Está un poco amargada porque ha perdido a alguien querido hace poco, pero es buena tía.-

\- Ya hace mucho que pasó Mer.- la contradice Nora.- Es hora de que lo supere ya.-

Se estarán refiriendo a la chica que desapareció?. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre este asunto...

\- Esta bien chicas.- Rose da un par de palmadas para acallarlas.- Ahora que ya la conocéis podéis ir a entrenar. Esta noche tenemos otra actuación.- las apremia y todas salen despavoridas para la escalera, hacia sus cuartos para cambiarse.

Me quedo con Rose, que gira sobre sus propios pies y me mira de arriba abajo haciendo un gesto raro con los labios.

\- Que pasa?.-

\- Vamos a salir a correr y no puedes ir con esos vaqueros ni esos zapatos.-

Era obvio, pero es que yo no quería salir a correr.

\- Estoy cansada...-

\- No admito un no por respuesta. Tenemos que enseñarte las coreografías y ensayar mucho para que te puedas desenvolver bien en el escenario...-

\- Para, para, para..!.- su verborrea me desconcierta y espero no haber escuchado lo que he escuchado.- Repite eso de que me voy a subir a un escenario.-

\- Damon no te lo ha contado?. Puffff.- pone los brazos en jarra.- Este tío siempre me deja la parte mala.- habla consigo misma.- Elena mira...-

\- Ahorrate los detalles. Sé que bailáis delante de esos vampiros porque os obliga Damon.-

\- Es nuestro trabajo. Tenemos que hacer algo por él para que él haga algo por nosotras.-

\- Pero vais casi desnudas...- no me entra en la cabeza.- Os mostráis como un trozo de carne.-

\- No lo mires así.-

\- Y como quieres que lo haga?.-

\- Tómalo con calma. Ellos solo pueden desearnos y mirarnos, pero nunca tocarnos. Somos de Damon y el nos protege.-

\- Es una manera muy retorcida de protección, no crees?.-

\- Acabas de llegar y no lo entiendes porque no eres de aquí. Pero lo harás con el tiempo.-

La pobre se lleva toda las reprimendas y no tiene culpa alguna. Es ese maldito capullo al que se le ocurre estas fantásticas ideas.

\- De verdad que ahora mismo lo mataría si lo tuviese en frente.- aprieto mis puños furiosa.

Rose sonríe sin tomarse en serio mi amenaza.

\- Sí, pero lo matarías a besos o no?.- se echa a reír a carcajadas aunque a mi no me haga ni puta gracia.

\- A lo mejor me venga bien despejar un poco la mente.- me apunto a la jornada de deportes para que pare ya con el cachondeo.

Necesito integrarme con esta gente si pretendo aprender algo de este sitio.

\- Bien. Pues ve a cambiarte!- me apremia con una palmada.- En tu armario encontrarás la ropa que necesites.-

Subo a mi amplia habitación y una vez que ya estoy cambiada, bajo al porche y me siento en el columpio de madera que había al lado de la entrada ya que ninguna se había presentado aun.

\- Por fin una que es puntual!.- celebra Rose saliendo por la puerta.

\- Con estas mallas se me ve todo.- le señalo mi entrepierna mientra estiro la tela que se metía por la raja del culo.

\- No digas tonterías. Te hacen un cuerpazo.-

No le quitaba razón, pero era incomodo al estar tan ceñidas.

\- Y las otras cuando bajan?.-

\- Pues en cinco segundo ya les estaré gritando. Les gusta ir hechas un pincel para correr.- bufa hastiada de tanta espera.

\- Oye, volviendo al tema de la fiesta... Entonces esta noche saldré con vosotras?.-

\- No, creo que Damon viene a recogerte y luego nos veremos entre bambalinas para que te de las ultimas indicaciones. Relájate y no lo veas como algo malo Elena.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo verlo de otra manera. Además no tengo la pajolera idea de lo que hacer allí arriba montada.-

\- Solo disfruta la sensación del único momento que puedes sentirte superior a ellos. Tranquila, lo harás bien.-

Para ella es muy fácil decirlo. Su único propósito en la vida es conseguir un vampiro que la proteja y la colme de caprichos. Lo tienen mas que asimilado, pero a mi no me educaron así. De donde yo vengo si existe el libre albedrío y no dejaré que me traten como una mercancía a la que exponen y abusan como se les da la gana.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

El sol se esconde por el horizonte y las luces de la cuidad se encienden automáticamente iluminándolo todo a su alrededor. Echando la mirada hacia abajo, el bullicio en las calles empieza temprano y la gente sin anillo de día sale sin temor a ser abrasados. Para mi es el pistoletazo de salida para ir a por mi princesa y llevarla al club para que demuestre de que está hecha.

Niñata desagradecida... Encima que le traigo a Crow ella osa a tocar un tema tan delicado como el de mi padre. Quizás me lo merezca por bocazas ya que yo también estoy todo el rato que si Grayson por aquí y que sí Grayson por allá. Debería callarme con este asunto ya y superarlo. Lo malo es que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hay un puto sentimiento de culpa que no para de rondar por ahí como un depredador en la sombra que está dispuesto atacar en cualquier momento. Menos mal que estoy entrenado para mantener las emociones a ralla y contra más pase el tiempo lo controlaré mejor. Así el regreso a mi humanidad quedará en una lejana pesadilla.

\- Me buscabas?.-

La voz de Enzo me saca de mis perturbadores pensamientos.

\- Buenas novato...Como te va?.-

\- Pues me está costando eso de la sed. Lo llevo fatal.- se ofusca ansioso.

\- Y lo llevaras fatal para toda la eternidad.- le voy preparando el cuerpo para lo que le depara.- Pero tienes que aprender a controlarte para llegar a ser civilizado como nosotros y no una bestia salvaje.- le cuadro la chaqueta a los hombros cuando me acerco a él y anudo bien su corbata. Se nota que no se habitúa a este tipo de vestimenta.

\- Vamos a otra fiesta como la de ayer?.-

\- Si. Te lo pasaste bien?.-

\- Bueno Kol es un poco capullo, pero cuando se pone pedo es un cachondo. Es irónico que salga de juerga con mi asesino. Gracias!.- agradece cuando he acabado de arreglarlo.

Solo me faltaba acicalarle también el pelo como si de un hijo se tratase. Pero en cierto modo es como si lo fuese ya que ahora mi sangre corre por sus venas y es la que hizo posible la conversión.

\- Tu hazle caso lo justo y necesario vale?.- advierto para que no lo tome de ejemplo.- De todos modos hoy no iras con él. Vas hacer de chofer para mi.- le entrego las llaves de una limusina.

\- Y a donde vamos?.-

\- Quiero darle una sorpresa a alguien y a la vez darte una alegría a ti.-

\- Alegría en forma de qué?.-

\- Te explico en el coche. Vamos!.-

Llegados a nuestro destino, me preparo dentro de la limusina para otro interminable encuentro con Elena. Siempre es agotador y lleno de tensión, pero ahora mismo es lo que da juego a mi vida. Llevo casi mil años esperando a la persona adecuada y el destino ya me la puesto varias veces en el camino para que vuelva a rechazarla.

Salgo del coche dispuesto a reconquistar su confianza. Le va costar aclimatarse a mi vida, lo sé, pero una vez que la convierta todo irá como la seda.

\- Buenas noches!.- anuncio mi presencia nada mas entrar en la casa.

Le había pedido a Enzo que esperara fuera.

\- Hola!. - Rose es la primera en recibirme en lo alto de la escalera.

Siempre me alegraba verla, pero esta ocasión seria distinta.

\- Está lista?.-

\- Si, en un minuto sale!.- desaparece para ir a por ella.

Con mis super oido escucho un revoloteo en la planta de arriba y las quejas de Elena es de lo que mas destaca entre el jaleo.

\- Que le den! No voy a salir así..- sale entre empujones hacia las escaleras y se agarra a la barandilla para no caer.

Lo que vestía no dejaba nada a la imaginación y podía entender hasta un cierto punto su incomodidad. La falda casi era más un cinturón y el escote le llegaba al ombligo. Era su modelito para el show, pero para ir a mi lado se tendría que tapar un poco mas.

\- Te falta el abrigo.- le digo desde abajo.

\- Vete a la mierda!.- si no le es complicado decírmelo también se encarga de enseñarme su desacuerdo con el dedo corazón.

Supongo que me costará domar a esta fierecilla. Es rebelde y una contestona maleducada de cojones, pero me encanta su temperamento.

Rose la cubre por los hombros con un largo abrigo y la anima con pequeños golpecitos en el brazo a que baje. Las vista de como desciende los escalones son impresionante y se me corta la respiración.

\- Qué!?.- dice cuando llega a ponerse a mi misma altura.

\- Estas...- exhalo el poco aire que queda en los pulmones.- ... guapisima.-

\- Dios...- juntas las manos.- Es lo mas bonito que me han dicho en la vida. Que original eres...-

Naturalmente utiliza la ironía y sin corta ni perezosa me tira el abrigo en la cara. Está enfadadísima y puedo suponer el motivo de su cabreo. Rose ya le ha dicho que tiene que subir al escenario para mostrarse. Lo que no sabe es que eso no va suceder jamás. No sacaré a relucir a este diamante en bruto que poseo para que otros se recreen la vista. Ella es para mi. Solo para mi...

\- Te noto un pelin irascible. Ahora que te ha picado?.-

\- Tú Damon. Me has picado tú. Porque me tratas, nos tratas...- ya incluye a las chicas.- ... como si fuéramos tus fulanas.-

Joder, ya no sé como explicárselo. No tengo a estas mujeres aquí en contra de su voluntad. No entiende que las estoy salvando de un futuro incierto y horrible. Pero a ella eso no le entra en la cabeza.

\- No ganas nada viéndolo desde esa perspectiva. Pero está bien...- estiro el brazo en dirección a la puerta-... tendré que enseñarte que no todo es malo en este sitio.-

Seguí sin convencerla, pero por lo menos me hizo caso y salió sin objetar mas nada. De todos modos cuando vea a Enzo el cabreo le durará un soplo y espero que esta vez sí me lo agradezca.

Cuando salimos al porche y bajamos los escalones se percata de su presencia. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces para comprobar que no es una alucinación, los ojos se le inundan de lagrimas y corre hasta él para tirarse encima. No miento si digo que estoy celoso. Igual que me pasó con el caballo. Se tira a los brazos de todos menos a los míos.

\- Dios Enzo. Estás bien!..- lo abraza como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Elena... Que alegría verte.- la aprieta contra sí.

Las ganas por arrancarle la garganta a Enzo son tremendas, pero debo controlarme y pensar que solo es amistad. Si, solo amistad...

\- Creí que te habían matado. Recuerdo antes de desmayarme...-

Enzo la suelta, ya era hora, y parece prepararse para darle la noticia.

\- De hecho Elena ...-

\- Lo que cuenta es que esté bien.- lo interrumpo antes de que confiese.

Acaba de saber que su amigo continua `` vivo´´, por decirlo de alguna manera. Vamos a dejarla un ratito mas de felicidad.

\- Es verdad.- ella me da la razón y vuelve a sus brazos.- Me alegro un montón de que no te haya pasado nada.-

Por encima de su hombro, Enzo me mira frunciendo el ceño sin estar de acuerdo con que ocultemos esa información. Asiento para que no se preocupe. Con lo lista que es no tardará en darse cuenta de que su amigo es un vampiro.

Después de tan empalagoso y tortuoso reencuentro, nos metemos en la limusina, aun sin escuchar un gracias de su linda boca, y nos dirigimos al club para pasar un rato en mi piso y esperar a que la discoteca se llene. Ahí es cuando le contaré lo de Enzo y ahí es cuando se avecinará un nuevo bofetón. De eso estoy seguro...

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

Ver a Enzo y a Crow me ha alegrado mucho. Necesitaba algo de felicidad después de tanto sufrimiento e incertidumbre. Esto me da esperanzas con mis amigas y mi madre. Damon los ha traído y en perfectas condiciones encima. O sea que tendré que fiarme de él y de su palabra, a pesar de que ha roto con todas las promesas que me hizo.

Llegamos al club y los tres subimos antes al piso de Damon. Yo entablo constantemente conversación con Enzo para no hablarle a él y aprovecho para preguntarle como se encontraron.

\- Pues...- alarga la respuesta.

\- Por favor, podéis callarse ya?. No habéis parado de hablar en todo el camino. Parecéis dos cacatúas.- interfiere bordemente Damon.

\- Perdone usted mi señor porque estos dos estúpidos humanos le molesten con sus ridículas emociones.- le hago un fingida reverencia.

\- Lo de humano dilo solo por ti.- dice por lo bajini.

\- Qué?.- no entiendo lo que ha dicho o si he escuchado bien...

\- Nada. Que guardéis silencio, vale?.- se pone autoritario.

Callo para no entrar en polémicas y que por venganza se cargue a Enzo delante de mis narices. Debo ser cauta porque aun no sé donde alcanza su maldad.

Al entrar al apartamento, la figura de un hombre recogiendo cosas en el salón y metiendolas en una mochila nos recibió. Era Stefan y ya me eché a temblar cuando su hermano mayor tensó el mentón y apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se emblanquecieron.

\- Me tomas el pelo?. Te dije que te fueras!.- le grito desde la entrada. Supongo que no se quiso acercar más para no tentar a la suerte.

\- Eso hago. Estoy recogiendo mis cosas. Me voy a la casa familiar.-

\- A la mansión?.-

\- También es mi casa Damon. Ademas, en un par de horas llegará papá y ...-

\- Como!?. Un par de horas?.- eso no le hace gracia y se echa las manos a la cabeza.

Por fin pude ver a Damon desesperado. Tanto que se la da de duro y que no le afecta nada, ahora parece un niño miedoso.

\- Ya te lo dije. Papá tiene ganas de verte. El problema va ser cuando te encuentre en este antro metido, borracho y rodeado de humanas a las que has esclavizado para tu morboso interés-

Iba a aplaudir a Stefan, de verdad lo iba hacer, pero cuando quise mostrarle a Damon de que lado me decanto solo guardo silencio para no meter la pata. Ya lo hice una vez y salí escaldada.

Damon respira hondo y cierra los ojos para mantener la calma. Por unos segundos permaneció así como sopesando algún plan y luego exhaló para echar la tensión acumulada.

\- Vale. Ya me enterado. Ahora vete!.-

Stefan carga la mochila al hombro y pasa entre nosotros sin mirar a ninguno a la cara. El ambiente es enrarecido y no quiero verme envuelta de nuevo entre los dos hermanos.

\- Enzo...Llévate de vuelta a Elena a la casa. Y dile a la chicas que no vengan.- ordena pensativo.

\- Y la fiesta?.-

\- Voy a cancelarlo todo. Tú llevatela.- repite impaciente.

\- Vale.- me toma del brazo Enzo y se lo retiro de inmediato.

\- Puedo andar sola.-

Nos vamos mientras él se queda con un tremendo lío en la cabeza. Por un momento, solo por un momento tengo ganas de quitarle todo esa preocupación y consolarlo, pero me lo guardo. Este Damon no se merece nada mi...

Al llegar a ``casa´´, las chicas no se explican que ha pasado y Enzo se lo explica brevemente. Veo caras de decepción y yo alucino porque tengan ganas de zorrear en ese escenario delante de esas bestias. De verdad que no lo entiendo.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir.- Enzo se despide de todas con la mano para luego centrarse en mi.- Estoy muy contento porque estés bien Elena. Espero que Bonnie y Car también lo estén.-

\- Eso espero...- comento intranquila.

\- Damon se está encargando. Seguro que pronto dará con ellas.- me guiña un ojo y extiende los brazos para rodearme con ellos y darme un abrazo.- Mañana nos vemos. Ahora descansa.-

Lo noto un poco raro y no parece el mismo. Ya no utiliza sus horribles gafotas, no creo que las necesite y la parsimonia que mantiene ante lo que nos está sucediendo le es un poco indiferente.

Rose me toca en la espalda una vez que Enzo ha salido por la puerta y su expresión es demoledora. No sé sí es porque quería ir aquel club o porque aun no sabe nada de su amorcito.

\- Que ocurre?.-

\- Has visto a Elijah en el club?.-

\- No, lo siento.-

\- Mierda... Es que lo llamo al móvil y no lo coge. Nunca habíamos estado un día entero sin hablarnos.-

Tal vez exagera con la tontería de que está enamorada , pero en este mundo que alguien desaparezca es peligroso. Sobre todo cuando mientes al tío que has jurado servir.

\- Rose de verdad, no te preocupes. Es un vampiro, podría estar degollando a alguien por ahí.- nunca creí decir esto como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, pero seguro que es lo mas probable.

\- Es cierto. Acaba de encender su humanidad como quien dice hace nada.-

\- También puede estar muy ocupado. El papa Salvatore estar por venir. Damon estaba de los nervios con su llegada.-

\- Si, lo tendrá de aquí para allá!.- se convence.- Bueno, cambiando de tema. Como hoy no hemos ido al trabajo te apetece venir con nosotras al salón. Tenemos juego de mesas y estas están locas perdias. Te lo pasarás bien.-

\- Ahm...- me lo pienso por un segundo.- Estoy agotada. Desde que llegué no he parado y creo que solo la sangre de vampiro que corre por mis venas me mantiene en pie. Podrás disculparme.?-

\- Entiendo...- se apena ante mi excusa.- Bueno habrá mas ocasiones, no te preocupes. Ademas te iban a estar todo el rato interrogando sobre la noche que pasaste con Damon... Te libras de una buena.- por favor, que son de contarse las batallitas sexuales?.- Sube a tu cuarto y descansa que te lo has merecido.- cambia los pucheros por una sonrisa amigable.- Eres una chica muy valiente Elena. Me caes bien.-

\- Tu también a mi Rose. Gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo.-

\- Nada.- me besa en la mejilla.- Hasta mañana.-

Subo las escaleras y recorro el largo pasillo de la grandisima casa que ahora seria mi hogar. Mi cuarto estaba al fondo del todo, era el mas apartado y posiblemente el mas grande ya que me fijé de que no había otros alrededor. Al llegar, cierro las puertas tras de sí y enciendo una de las lamparitas que estaba cerca del armario. Quiero quitarme el espantoso vestido de prostituta que me habían endosado. Estoy ridícula y voy enseñando hasta el carnet de identidad. Normal que ese mal nacido de Damon solo se dedicara a desnudarme con la mirada, aunque dudo que le haya costado demasiado. En esos ojos perversos a la vez que bellos se reflejaba una y otra vez la imagen de lo que me hizo anoche. Dios, cada vez que me acuerdo un escalofrio en la entrepierna amenaza con expandirse por todo mi cuerpo.

\- No... Para!.- le hablo a mi vagina como si tuviese vida propia.- Vale ya...!.- sacudo la cabeza para volver en si.

Abro el armario y saco de la percha la provocativa camisola que tengo para dormir. La cuestión aquí es enseñar tus atributos y casi toda la ropa estaba diseñada para ello. Bajando la cremallera del vestido, lo dejo caer y lo saco por los pies. Antes de ponerme esa telita que poco me taparía, tiro para el pequeño baño privado en ropa interior y entro buscando el interruptor de la luz. Al encenderla el corazón me da vuelco y supongo que no muero de un infarto porque soy aun muy joven.

\- Ahhhhhh!- pego un grito.

\- Shhhhh!- utiliza la super velocidad para taparme la boca y cerrar la puerta del baño. Para mi era estar entre la espada y la pared.- No quería asustarte. Por favor, no grites.- repite Damon como un poseso.

Yo le aparto su mano de mi boca con un manotazo y me recupero del susto.

\- Estas loco?. No puedes entrar a los cuartos ajenos como te da la gana. Pero que te pasa?.- bajo el tono, pero no por hacerle el favor sino porque aun sigo acojonada y no me sale la voz.

\- De hecho sí, pero no hay tiempo para ponernos a discutir por eso. Necesito... bueno no necesito, exijo...- rectifica y por ahí vamos por mal camino.- ... que dejes quedarme aquí.-

Como!?. Quedarse aquí dice... Já!

\- Te estas escondiendo de tu padre o qué?.-

\- Eso no te importa.-

\- Menudo lider estas hecho. No sabes afrontar un problema y cuando las cosas se complica simplemente huyes.-

\- Vamos... Lo harás o no?. Hay otras que estarían encantadas de que les ofreciera esto. Solamente serán un par de dias, hasta que se vaya mi padre.-

\- Espera... Lo dices en serio?. Quieres estar aquí encerrado dos días conmigo?.-

\- Noooo... no se me ocurriría cometer esa locura. Tu podrás salir y hacer tus cosas.- hace aspavientos con la mano sin interesarle lo mas mínimo.- Pero ni mu de que estoy aquí. Ni a las chicas, ni a Enzo... A nadie!.- hace hincapié alzando su dedo.

\- Y que gano yo con todo esto?.- cruzo los brazos entre una gran satisfacción porque me de ese poder.

Damon frunce el ceño sin gustarle mi intentona de chantaje.

\- Veo que aprendes rápido princesa.- se rasca el perfecto mentón que tiene y se lo piensa.- Que quieres?.-

\- Lo primero...No vas a morderme más.-

\- Tengo que comer.-

\- Yo te traeré sangre, pero nada de sacar tus colmillos o...-

\- O qué?.- bajo sus labios relucen las puntas de sus dientes y me embobo en la preciosa curva que dibuja con la boca.

\- Lo segundo...- carraspeo y regreso al tema que nos incumbe.- Donde está Elijah?.-

\- Y eso por qué lo quieres saber?.-

\- Porque...- pronto Elena, piensa en algo.- Es raro que no acudas a él primero si es tu gran amigo. Ademas llevo todo el día sin verlo y ya echo de menos su pesada verborrea. Solo eso.- obviamente miento para que no sospeche.

\- Elijah ahora mismo esta liado. Algo más?.-

\- Por ahora no.- me vale con esa respuesta.- Pero vas a estar dos días por aquí y seguro que se me ocurrirán mas cosas.- lo amenazo para que se vaya preparando.

\- Jum... Seguro.- espeta una risa y es imposible no contagiarse de ese atrayente sonido.- Me puedes adelantar un poquito de lo que me espera?.-

Viene para mi y doy unos pasos para atrás hasta topar con la puerta. Pronto lo tendría a pocos centímetros como un león que acorrala a su presa. Incluso achinó su felina mirada y se relamió los labios.

Tus palabras no van por ese camino Elena, pero tampoco quedarte callada y dejarlo que se acerque tanto ayuda. Pero que te pasa?. Por qué permites que se quede contigo si lo que tienes que hacer es alejarte de la tentación?. Tal vez eres masoquista y te gustaría repetir lo que te hizo anoche?. Argggg, cállate ya maldita conciencia del demonio. Lo de anoche fue una dulce utopía que no se volverá a repetir. Solo lo hago porque sino hay seis chicas abajo que estarían deseosas de recibirlo en su habitación. Y eso sí que no lo voy a permitir!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Una vez mas gracias por vuestra eterna paciencia. Y tranquilas que seguiré actualizando, mas tarde o mas temprano, pero lo haré. No soy de dejar las cosas a medias y esta historia se acabará ;). El problema que existe es el escaso tiempo que tengo. Aun así estoy muy agradecida de que la sigáis leyendo. Sois las mejores!**

 **Un saludo y espero que os haya gustado. Hasta pronto...**

 **MJ.**


	33. S2: Chapter 10

**Antes de que acabe el año quería haceros un regalito en forma de actualización ;)**

 **Advierto! Hay escenas para +18, XDD.**

* * *

 ** _POV Elena_**

 _Siento un agradable cosquilleo allí abajo. Tan, tan agradable que emito sonoros jadeos como si me faltara la respiración. De hecho me cuesta hacerlo porque hay algo que ejerce una presión sobre mi cuerpo y no puedo inspirar y espirar con normalidad. Al parecer yo misma no lo veo necesario y prefiere morirse antes que detener ese celestial hormigueo que tengo entre las piernas._ _Permanezco con los ojos cerrados hasta que noto la calidez de una mano tocándome la teta. Al abrirlos vi con la escasa visibilidad que dejaba el anochecer entrar al cuarto como unos labios se acercaban a los míos y los atrapaba con una pasión desbordada. De inmediato supe quien era su dueño y lo peor de todo es que no me inmuté ni lo aparté._

 _\- Damon...Que haces?.- pregunto en un hilo de voz._

 _\- Quiero follarte. Necesito follarte.- pide ansioso mientras me devora la boca._

 _\- Yo nunca lo he hecho.- c_ _omo que tu nunca lo has hecho?. Lo que deberías es parar ahora mismo en vez de dar tantas explicaciones!._

 _Mi subconsciente reclama que entre en razón, pero al parecer no tengo intención de parar..._

 _\- No sabes cuanto te deseo.- murmura en mi oído._

 _\- Pero tu humanidad volverá si lo hacemos.- le digo para evitar lo inevitable._

 _\- No te preocupes. Te aseguro que esto no tendrá repercusiones.-_

 _Sin ser consciente de lo que hago, porque mis extremidades van por libre, apretujo con mi mano su paquete sin imposición y tiento su erección desesperada porque la sacara de los pantalones de una vez. Él los estira para que meta la mano y agarre fuerte su miembro. No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, pero es lo mas excitante que he vivido en mi vida. Sin arrepentimiento la cojo entre mis dedos y presiono fuerte. Con un suave movimiento de arriba abajo le produzco placer y su rostro de satisfacción es suficiente para mi._

 _\- Joder...- las venas resaltan debajo de sus achispados ojos.- Déjame estar dentro de ti.-_

 _Mi conformidad ante la situación es preocupante. No es el momento para ir perdiendo la virginidad por un simple calentón. Pero qué demonios! Mi vida ya esta sentenciada y no tengo porque reprimirme. Tal vez es hora de hacerles caso a Damon y a Rose y mirarlo desde otra perspectiva._

 _\- Hazlo!.- le digo dándole el pistoletazo de salida._

 _Colocándose_ _de rodillas entre mis piernas, se arranca prácticamente la camisa y a la hiper velocidad que maneja hace igual con los pantalones y calzoncillos. Mis ojos no alcanza a ver tan rápido y solo se queda con la escena final. Su fornido pene erguido y sabroso delante de mi centro decidido a penetrarme._

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Se despierta **de i** nmediato del sueño sentándose en la cama y respirando aceleradamente. Vaya... no esperaba que fuera por esos derroteros. Cuando la vi dormida y decidí meterme en su cabeza no pensé que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico conmigo.

\- Tienes una mente perversa, princesa.- digo flexionando el codo sobre la almohada y apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano para mirarla.

Estupefacta todavía, ahoga un grito de frustración cuando tapa su cara con la sabana para luego quitársela y empujarme hasta tirarme de la cama.

\- Eh!-

\- Pero que coño haces?. El trato era que no dormirías en la cama conmigo. Tu has provocado esto?.- se señala la cabeza.

\- No, no!.- se lo indico con el dedo mientras me pongo en pie.- A mi no me eches las culpas. Eso lo has soñado tú.-

\- Mientes!. Te has metido en mi cabeza.-

\- Eso si lo he hecho. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que piensas. El collar que llevas no me lo permite.

Se toca el cuello para cerciorarse que lo lleva puesto, pero no entiende muy bien que está pasado.

\- Entonces... He sido yo?.-

\- Si.- asiento divertido.

Se sonroja tanto que me aparta la mirada y sale de la cama en dirección al baño con tanta prisa que tropieza con los zapatos que dejé tirados por el suelo. Cayendo de rodillas antes de llegar, voy rápidamente hasta su posición para ayudarla a levantarse, pero la rechaza empujándome cuando me acerco. Ya es la segunda vez que lo hace y no habrá una tercera.

\- No te me toques.- se pone en pie solita.

\- Esta bien!.- respeto su espacio.- Pero tendría que ser yo quien se sintiera violento en esta situación. Tú eres la que has soñado con eso, no yo.-

Mi broma no le hace ni puta gracia y alza sus pequeños puños para venir a por mi. Los intercepto por las muñecas antes de que golpeen mi pecho y forcejeo con ella hasta zarandearla. Tiene que calmarse y no enfurecerme. Además, es media noche y toda la casa está en silencio. Las chicas podrían escucharnos.

\- Eres un maldito desgraciado!.-

\- Para!.- tengo que sacar la fuerza y rodearla con mis brazos para que se quede quietecita.- Baja la voz o voy a tener que amordazarte princesa. Y esta vez no estoy de broma.-

La amenaza si que se la toma muy en serio y cambia por completo cuando relaja el cuerpo. Eso sí, la mirada asesina con la que me fulmina la mantiene.

\- Suéltame.- susurra entre dientes.

La libero y suspiro hondo. Ayyyyy está niña me lleva al limite.

\- Sabes?. No tiene nada de malo soñar con que nos acostamos juntos. Eres una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y es de lo mas natural del mundo.-

\- Ya te tengo que aguantar en la vida real para que encima estés en mis sueños.-

\- Venga ya... Hemos comprobado hace unos segundos que te mueres porque yo esté encima tuya.-

\- Y acaso estas dispuesto hacerlo?.- Porque te recuerdo que si me desvirgas tu humanidad regresará en seguida.- se revela con un estilo chulesco chasqueando hasta los dedos.

Como se sabe ya las normas del juego. Ayer parecía muy dispuesta y hoy por el contrario utiliza esa baza para mantenerse pulcra. Mis planes de todos modos no van por ahí. Siendo humana nunca la tocare de esa manera. Otra cuestión será cuando la convierta y ya no haya riesgo de que los sentimientos vuelvan.

\- Vete a la cama.- le pido con amabilidad.- Yo me quedaré en el suelo.- le doy una patada a mis zapatos para que pase y no vuelva a tropezar.

\- Como la primera vez que me dijiste que no te ibas a meter?.- no se fia.

\- Tranquila. Te juro que dejaré tus sueños y a ti en paz.- levanto la mano.

En silencio se introduce en la cama acurrucándose bien entre las sabanas y dándome la espalda. Puedo entender su enfado, al fin y al cabo he invadido su intimidad. Pero me alegra mucho que incluso en sus sueños sea yo el protagonista, porque de una manera u otra sigo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Soy un zombi que solo camina por inercia. Me he levantado temprano y he salido de la habitación antes de que Damon se despertara porque no quería empezar la mañana con otra disputa o escuchar alguna bromita de las suyas sobre lo de anoche. Aun estoy en shock por el puñetero sueño. Ya no porque interviniera él, que eso es otro tema por el que avergonzarse. Fue el hecho de estar a punto de acostarnos y la emoción que eso me produjo y que tristemente se disipó cuando abrí los ojos. Pero que me pasa?. No puedo volverme loca con este asunto. La adolescencia me está pasando factura y la niñata calentorra que hay en mí solo ve que hay un tío bueno que duerme a su lado.

\- Buenos días!.- me saluda Rose cuando entro en la cocina.- Eres madrugadora como yo. Bien!.- celebra metiendo el pan en la tostadora.

No se que tiene eso de bueno, pero la saludo con toda la alegría que me sale. Ninguna.

\- Hola.- me siento en los banco de la isleta y observo que cocina.

\- Uhhh, alguien se ha levantado con mal pie.-

\- No he dormido nada.- le confieso. De todos modos en mi cara se tiene que notar.

\- Si te soy sincera yo tampoco. Sigo sin saber nada de Elijah.-

\- Ni te ha llamado?.-

Me niega un poco decepcionada y se le escapa una lagrima. Me sabe mal que esté tan preocupada y tampoco puedo ver llorar a nadie.

\- No, por favor...No llores.- rodeo la isleta de los fogones para ir abrazarla y se me ocurre una cosa.- Oye, tengo que subir a mi habitación por una cosa. Ahora vengo, vale?.-

Ella no entiende porque de repente me marcho, pero voy a solucionar esto. Damon debe decirme donde está Elijah y si no todo el mundo sabrá donde está escondido. Cuando subo al cuarto, cierro las puertas dando un portazo y consigo que se despierte de un brinco. Que se joda!. Por tantos sustos que me ha dado y por entrar anoche en mi cabeza.

\- Ooohhh, lo siento mucho. Te he despertado?.- saco mi lado sarcástico.

\- Joder!.- permanecia aun tumbado en el suelo.- Buenos días a ti también.- dice en una queja.

\- Levanta. Tenemos que hablar.-

\- Buah!. A los humanos os gusta tanto hablar...- levanta el culo torpemente.- Y yo que soy mas de actuar.- arque las cejas sugerente.

Ya está con las impertinencias. Es desesperante cuando se lo toma todo a broma o en un contexto sexual. No puedo con él...

\- No me contestaste. Donde está tu amigo del alma?.-

\- Quien?.-

\- Pues Elijah. El perrito que te sigue a todos lados.-

\- Por qué te interesa tanto?. No odiabas a todos los vampiros?.-

\- Ya, pero desde que estoy aquí es el único que se ha preocupado por mi bienestar.-

Ahí has estado rápida Elena. Punto para ti!.

\- Aha... Y yo no?.- parece que se ofende.

\- Tú!?.- digo incrédula.- Si eres el que me tiene cautiva.-

\- Cuando quieras puedes irte!.- me contesta con la vena del cuello ensartada.- Yo no te retengo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ahora, no te aseguro que por estas tierras llegues muy lejos.-

Tiene mas razón que un santo y en ese mismo instante recobran sentido las palabras de Rose. En esta parte del mundo la protección para un humano es lo principal.

\- Solo quiero hablar con él.- rebajo el tono de la conversación.

No me apetece volver a tener una bronca, porque entonces no sacaré ninguna información.

\- Qué le quieres preguntar qué no me puedes preguntar a mi?.-

\- Nada...-

Achina la mirada y se abrocha hasta el cuello la camisa entreabierta que dejaba todo su torso musculado al descubierto. Menos mal, porque ya hasta el poco bello de su pecho me estaba poniendo mala...

\- Lo sabes. Verdad?.

Mierda!.

\- El qué...- me hago la tonta.

\- Vamos... Elijah te cae como una patada en el estomago. Te importa poco lo que le pase.-

\- No se de que me estas hablando.- resisto y giro para la puerta.

Él rápidamente interrumpe mi camino poniéndose delante con su super velocidad.

\- Apártate.- no quiero que me acorrale otra vez.- Por favor.-

\- Es Rose la que está desesperada por saber de él. No es así?.-

\- Deliras.- intento pasar y escapar para la salida. Eso te pasa por ser tan enterada Elena. Quien te manda?

\- Sé que están juntos. Que me ha traicionado.- confiesa y me quedo aun mas en blanco.

Lo sabe y se siente traicionado. Descubierto el pastel, no sé como proseguir y solo le pido una cosa.

\- No les hagas daño.-

\- Crees que mataría a mi mejor amigo por esto?.-

\- No te conozco y no sé hasta que punto llegarías. Ademas, no es la primera vez que pasa, verdad?-

\- Aha...Te han contado lo de Stefan, no?.-

\- Solo por encima, pero me espero lo peor si fuiste capaz de deshacerte de esa pobre desgraciada por no hacer feliz a tu hermano.-

Mis palabras extrañamente le hacen endurecer el rostro. Pensé que mi opinión le seria diferente, pero esta vez no sentí lo mismo. Es como si lo insultasen y le doliese. Es el gesto que pondría mi Damon. Mi antiguo Damon.

\- No vayas por ese camino otra vez. Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia.-

\- Pues los míos parece que te los has agenciado.-

\- Para eso eres mía.-

\- No!.- levanto mi dedo.- No soy tuya.- já!. Pero que se ha creído este gilipollas?.- No hasta que traigas a mis amigas y a mi madre.-

\- Pides mucho princesa. En el par de días que llevas aquí te he devuelto al caballo y luego a Enzo. Que mas quieres?.- explota tirando el rebujo de mantas sobre mi cama.

\- Lo que te preguntado primero. Donde está Elijah?.-

No voy a bajarme del burro. Si piensa que por tener la salten por el mango manda él está muy equivocado. No seré un vampiro con super poderes, pero soy una mujer cabezona. Y a eso no me gana nadie.

\- Argggg. Que terca eres!.- grita entre dientes para que no lo escuchen.- Lo único que necesitas saber es que ambos tendrán su castigo a su debido momento. Y este no lo era.- explica rebajando su mal humor.- Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Rose de que yo lo sé o me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto. Voy a la ducha para relajarme un poco.- me da la espalda para entrar en el baño.- Menudo despertar de mierda.- se va quejando mientras cierra de un portazo.

Dios... este lío me supera. Como hago para tranquilizar a Rose sin llegar a estar en el medio?. De de todos modo saldré escaldada seguro y por eso no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Bajo sopesando ideas de como hacerlo y al regresar a la cocina eso ya parecía un gallinero. Las chicas sentadas a la mesa, comían y charlaban entre ellas mientras se pasaban los platos de comida. Rose ahora era una loca entre los fogones sacando mas tortitas con la ayuda de una Meredith que cantaba muy animada a su lado.

\- Elena!.- es la primera que se percata de mi presencia.- Buenos días!.-

\- Hola chicas!.-

Me devuelven el saludo casi todas con la mano al tener las bocas llenas. Todas menos Sade que no levantó la mirada de su plato.

\- Siéntate Elena o te quedaras sin nada.- me ordena Rose.- Estas gordas lo devoran todo.-

\- Si, nos encanta devorar.- comenta Nora en un tono gracioso y genera que la mesa entera se ria a carcajadas.

\- Perdónalas Elena. Son unas degeneradas.-

Supongo que el pervertido de Damon las tiene sexualmente alteradas. Son jóvenes y preciosas y puedo entender que les pueda gustar las cosas que les hace, pero en mi caso imaginarme que ha estado con todas ellas me pone enferma. Cuando los celos empiezan a comerme por dentro se disipan rápidamente al sonar el timbre de la puerta y darme un pequeño susto.

\- Yo voy!.- se ofrece voluntaria Mer. Dando brincos se va para la entrada y abre la puerta.- Hola Stefan. Buenos días.- su animado estado pasa a ser serio.

\- Buenas...- viene por el pasillo y conforme se escuchan los pasos las chicas se yerguen en sus asientos.

\- Stefan... Que te trae por aquí?.- lo recibe Rose con mas confianza.

\- Necesito hablar con ella.- me señala.- En privado.-

\- Conmigo?.-

\- Si.- se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Nos metemos en el salón, algo alejados de la cocina y tomo asiento en el sofá cuando me lo indica.

\- Que quieres?.-

\- Donde está?-

\- Donde está quien?.- me hago la tonta.

\- Mi hermano. Donde está?.-

\- Ni lo sé, ni me importa.- en lo primero miento, pero en lo segundo digo toda la verdad.

\- Elena... Mi padre lo reclama y la paciencia no es uno de sus puntos fuerte.-

\- Ya, pero yo no se donde esta Damon.-

\- Si no se presenta pronto ante él se pondrá a buscarlo y levantará cada piedra de esta cuidad para encontrarlo.- insiste infundado miedo. Lo que no sabe que yo ya no tengo miedo a nada. Me enfrento a un futuro esclavizada y con eso ya tengo suficiente.

\- Lo siento.- me mantengo fuerte.

\- Vale...- resopla algo preocupado.- Pues si se aparece por aquí dile que vaya a la mansión.-

Se va sin ni siquiera despedirse hacia la entrada y sale acompañado de Kol que hablaba muy entretenido con Meredith en la puerta unos segundos antes. Está muy agobiado por la desaparición de Damon y tal vez podría ayudarlo contándole que se encuentra arriba de nuestras cabezas, pero entonces perdería mi baza para seguir chantajeandolo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, con el tema principal de la huida de Damon de fondo, subimos a nuestros cuartos para cambiarnos y salir de nuevo a `` correr´´. Lo pongo entre comillas porque lo que hacíamos era pasear a paso ligero y parlotear todo el más entrar en la habitación, Damon me espera sentado en la cama y con un par de maletas a sus pies.

\- Que es eso?.-

\- Nos vamos de vacaciones!.- extiende los brazos celebrándolo.

No le pillo la broma y frunzo el ceño.

\- Explícate.-

\- Oh vamos...- se levanta del colchón y viene hacia mi.- Dime que no te apetece quitarte un poco de en medio.-

\- Quieres quitarte tú del medio. Que tu padre esté por aquí te acojona, reconocelo.-

\- Mira princesa... Se me cansa la boca ya de decirte que yo no le tengo miedo a nadie y menos a mi padre.- se hace el chulito, pero no engaña a nadie.- Lo que pasa que no quiero verlo. El viejo es complicado y tiene unos ideales muy fuertes, por lo que no se puede discutir con él o llevarle la contraria.-

\- Tu deporte favorito claro está.- es un cobarde y no me va hacer verlo de otra manera.- Sabes que tu hermano acaba de estar aquí, no?.-

\- Si, lo he escuchado.- dice asqueado.- Es un puto lame culos. Pero por eso deberíamos irnos.- persiste en su idea.- Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo y ademas quiero enseñarte algo.- propone ofreciendome tímidamente su mano.

Que ponga esa cara de yo no he roto un plato no termina de convencerme...

\- Pues dime donde vamos antes.- le pido antes.

\- Puffff.- se ofusca un poco.- Quieres saber donde y que está haciendo Elijah o no?.-

Y su pregunta lo cambia todo...

* * *

 **POV DAmon**

Nada mas darme el sí me puse manos a la obra. Llamé a Enzo para que recogiera a Elena abajo para no levantar sospechas entre las chicas y a mi que me esperaran fuera. Como un maldito ladrón tengo que salir por la ventana y bajar el tejado de la casa sin ninguna complicación gracias a mis habilidades. Una vez en el suelo, veo como en la lejanía llega Enzo y una Elena cambiada y puntual, le di solo cinco minutos, salia por la puerta. Desde una esquina de la casa observo como se saludan efusivamente cuando aparca el coche y se baja. Ese chico se está ganando merecidamente una buena paliza por manosearla tanto y encima no contentos con eso se susurran algo en el oído que no llego a entender hasta que afino el oído. Estaban hablando de mi y preguntándose donde me había escondido. Salgo con las maletas en las manos.

\- Estoy aquí.- comento muy bajito aproximándome a ellos a toda prisa.- Larguémonos ya!.- les ordeno metiéndome en la parte trasera antes de que alguien me vea.

El camino no fue necesariamente largo, pero dentro del coche parecía no pasar los minutos. Elena estaba a mi lado, mirando por la ventana continuamente y Enzo se centraba en la carretera sin articular palabras.

\- Sois los mejores compañeros de viaje.- saco mi sarcasmo a pasear.- Me lo estoy pasando pipa con ustedes!.-

\- Lo siento Damon. La luz del día aun me molesta un huevo y me duele la cabeza.- responde Enzo.

\- Será porque no llevas tus gafas, no?. Por cierto donde están?. No veras nada sin ellas.- se pregunta Elena intrigada.

\- Pues...em...- balbucea.

Mierda Enzo!, no dudes o ella lo notará. Tengo que intervenir o se va enterar de que es un vampiro y que lo haga en un espacio tan reducido no es lo mejor.

\- Se le rompieron.-

\- Eso!.- me secunda intercalando la visión entre el retrovisor y la carretera nervioso.- Cuando nos atacaron me las partieron.-

\- Ya le compraremos una.-

\- Cuando?. Cuando tengamos un accidente y muramos?.- me reprocha exagerada.

Oh vaya, salió la defensora del pueblo.

\- Bueno...- me inclino un poco hacia ella y dibujo mi mejor sonrisa.- Si tenemos un accidente es un gran consuelo que yo no pueda morir, no crees?-

Niega con la cabeza y achina su coqueta mirada como si me fuese a matar. Es una mirada de odio, pero de igual manera a mi me encanta con tal de que me mire a mi.

\- Tranquilos, estoy bien. Ademas, la carretera esta vacía y es toda recta.- Enzo intenta poner algo de paz.

\- Por suerte ya queda poco para llegar.- anuncio cuando veo que entramos al pueblo mas cercano a las Ruinas.

Adentrándonos en una especie de urbanización de grandes mansiones, vamos llegando a nuestro destino donde nos espera otra sorpresita de las mías. Espero que está sea la definitiva y me gane por lo menos un poco de la misma simpatía que le muestra a Enzo.

\- Es aquí.- le indico para que pare el coche.

Nos detenemos delante de una casa colonial con altas columnas que presiden la entrada oponentes. Todas eran del mismo estilo por aquí, pero esta era la mas destacada al ser de ladrillo rojo y no de de un blanco impoluto.

\- Déjame adivinar.- comenta ella.- Esta también es tu casa.-

\- Nah!.Yo tengo mejor gusto princesa.-

Nos bajamos del coche acercándonos a la entrada donde Elijah sale por la puerta y nos saluda con una seriedad absoluta. No andamos los dos en un buen momento de nuestra relación, joder el mamón me ha traicionado, pero ese asunto lo arreglaré luego. Ahora estamos aquí porque nos incumbe otra cosa.

\- Elijah!.- lo nombra con alegría Elena.

\- Ves?. No lo he matado.- le digo para que vea que no soy tan malo.- Está ahí?.- me dirijo a mi no tan leal amigo.

\- Si, pero pensé que vendrías anoche después de la fiesta.-

\- Ya, pero mi viejo anda por la cuidad y estaba demasiado ocupado evitándolo.-

\- Mas bien demasiado ocupado en huir.- me rectifica ella.

Después que si yo soy el picón, pero ella no se queda atrás.

\- De verdad quieres saber que hacemos aquí o prefieres hacerte la graciosilla?.-

\- Y que hacemos aquí?.- pregunta colocando los brazos en jarra esperando mi respuesta.

\- Porque no entras?. Después de ti.- me hago un lado para que pase primero.

Nos mira a los tres un poco reacia, pero se adentra en la casa sin dilación. Esta en un mundo que no es el suyo, totalmente diferente a lo que conocía y aun así no se achanta. Su valentía es admirable, por no decir que me tiene encandilado...

\- Toma...- Elijah me ofrece un pañuelo.

\- Para qué?.-

\- Para la baba.-

Ignoro su broma y miro a Enzo que si se reía.

\- Tú debería entrar también.- le pido que siga a Elena.

Lo que les esperaba dentro tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos y cerciorarse de que cumplo mi palabra. Cuido de lo que es mio...

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas nada más ver quien se presentaba ante mi. Acurrucada en el sillón del salón, dormía Caroline plácidamente, agotada y un poco sucia. Yo me acerqué intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla y saber si estaba bien.

\- Que le ha pasado?.-

\- Solamente la he obligado a dormir porque estaba en una especie de estado de shock. El tío que la compró no trataba muy bien al servicio.- informa Elijah al lado de Damon que me miraba fijamente.

\- No la habrá...- se me forma un nudo en la garganta ante la palabra violación.

\- Esta bien, tranquila. Como mucho se habrá alimentado de ella.-

Como si eso ya no fuera suficiente para dejarle un trauma a Caroline. Normal que se la haya encontrado con una crisis nerviosa.

\- Y Bonnie?. Donde está?.-

\- Lo siento... Ella no estaba con la rubia.-

\- No...- tapo mi cara y ahogo el llanto con mis manos.

Mi amiga sigue desaparecida en un mundo hostil donde reina el peligro y mas con su condición de bruja. Para los vampiros sus peores enemigas.

\- Eh!.- Damon de repente se pone frente a mi y suavemente me baja los brazos con unas delicadas caricias desde el hombro hasta los codos. Abro los ojos y ahí lo tengo mirándome con el semblante preocupado.- Tarde o temprano la encontraremos, vale?. La encontraré.- asegura y por primera vez creo en su palabra.

\- Y si está muerta?.-

\- Concéntrate y pregúntale a tu instinto. Piensas que está muerta?.-

\- No.- respondo rápidamente.

\- Pues quédate con eso.-

Este Damon no es el pamplinas que hace unos minutos me molestaba con su sola presencia en el coche. Por fin utiliza su lengua viperina para decir algo reconfortante, profundo y condescendiente. Y sin ninguna broma pesada de por medio! Todo un récord.

Abandonamos el salón para dejar descansar a Caroline todo lo posible antes de despertarla. Damon y yo nos fuimos para la cocina, mientras Elijah tiró para una habitación que había en la misma planta, supongo que será un despacho, y Enzo prefirió quedarse al lado de la rubia. Se nota muy preocupado y no saber donde está Bonnie nos ha dejado abatido a los dos.

\- Quieres comer algo?.- Damon se pone abrir los muebles como pedro por su casa.

\- La verdad es que no.- poso mi culo en una banqueta.- De quien es esta casa?.-

\- Es de Elijah, aunque no pasa mucho por aquí.- dice pasando sus dedos por la encimera y mostrando el polvo que tiene.

\- Porque no me dijiste que estaba buscando a las chicas?. Rose anda desesperada por saber de él.-

\- Ya bueno, es el precio mas bajo que está pagando por su traición.- se pone serio mientras enciende la cafetera.

\- Y que vas hacer con ellos?.-

\- Tú céntrate en tus amigas.- se aproxima para darme una taza.- Que yo lo haré con los míos.- corta de raíz con el tema indicándome que ya estoy pisando terreno peligroso.

Como me ha traído a Caroline y está cumpliendo con su palabra le daré una pequeña tregua. No vaya ser que se enfade y le de por mandarlo todo a la mierda.

\- Que va pasar con Bonnie?. Vamos a ir a buscarla?. Podemos empezar ya. Si nos ponemos en marcha... .- propongo levantándome de la banqueta.

\- Espera...- posa sus manos en mis hombros y me sienta de nuevo.- Déjame averiguar algo más y a partir de ahí actuaré.-

\- Pero contra mas tiempo pase tiene mas probabilidades de que le hagan algo.- paso por alto la chispa que se enciende en mi interior con tal solo el roce de su piel.

\- Es una bruja y seguro que gracias a eso pudo escaparse. No le valió para ayudar a Caroline, pero dudo mucho que la quiera dejar atrás. Así que supongo estará cerca.-

Tiene razón. Sí su teoría es cierta y escapó, Bonnie debe de rondar por aquí ya que nunca se iría sin nosotras. Pero entonces eso significa que puede estar en cualquier sitio, con grandes peligros que la pueden acechar y eso me pone igual de nerviosa.

\- Prometemelo. Prométeme que cuando estén todos los dejaras ir al otro lado.-

\- Si tu cumples con tu palabra no habrá ningún problema. Lo harás?. Sin objeción?-

\- Si. Estaré contigo hasta el fin de mis días, callaré cuando digas, seré sumisa... No me importa, lo haré si quieres. Pero tráelos sanos y salvo, por favor.- pronuncio con una mezcla de tristeza y excitación.

Definitivamente estoy muy confundida porque ser esclava de un vampiro no es precisamente lo que quería para mi vida. Pero debo de reconocer que la intriga por como será el viaje hasta el día de mi muerte al lado de este hombre me desborda y cada vez quiero saber más sobre su mundo.

\- Pero eso no es lo que quiero de ti.-

\- Y que es lo que quieres Damon?.-

Bufa una risa dejando ver un poco de su resplandeciente y cautivadora dentadura y levanta una de las manos de mi hombro para subirla a mi mejilla.

\- Lo que quiero es lo que todo el mundo quiere.- roza mis labios con su pulgar y me pierdo en la intensa mirada que les procesa.- Incluida tú Elena.-

\- Y que és...?.- al escuchar mi nombre y no el de princesa pregunto por preguntar porque ya la conversación me importaba poco. Suena tan bonito dicho por él.

No Elena!. Es un truquito que tiene para ponerte tonta y que caigas rendida a sus pies otra vez.

\- Déjamelo demostrártelo mejor.-

Oh, oh...

\- Bueno yo...- se me seca la garganta ante su proximidad.- Tengo que agradecerte lo que estas haciendo. Ya has conseguido traer a Caroline, a Enzo y a Crow.- no me queda otra que inventarme eso para ver si así se aleja un poco.

\- No hay de qué, princesa.- ya estamos con el puñetero mote!?.Que efímero ha sido.- Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.- y me brinda la curvatura de sonrisa más preciosa que he visto jamás.

Que se ponga a total disposición no ayuda y una idea perversa pasa por mi mente ante lo que dice. Dios Elena! Estas mal de la cabeza si este simple momento te pone mas caliente que el pico de una plancha. Tienes que apartarlo tú o esto acabará mal.

\- No te acerques más.- le tengo que pedir porque mi cuerpo no reacciona.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Deseo tu contacto más que cualquier cosa. Incluso más que la sangre.- abre con su cadera mis rodillas y se mete entre mis piernas.

Quedo atrapada entre el y el respaldo de la banqueta. No tengo escapatoria y a pocos centímetros siento el aire que expulsa desde su profunda exhalación. Va besarme y no existe nada para impedirlo porque yo también deseo lo mismo. Desde la otra noche y está mañana con e sueño no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Estoy enferma...

* * *

 **POV Damon.**

Me la voy a comer, me la voy a comer enterita. No literalmente, pero sinceramente es lo que mas me gustaría. Y estar tan cerca de ella es comparable a abrasarte con el sol. Si no la beso inmediatamente voy a quemarme.

\- Voy besarte.- la aviso por si las moscas.

Aunque soy de los que piensa que si quieres un beso no pides permiso. Lo das y ya está.

\- Damon...- murmura mi nombre embobada en mis ojos.- No por favor.-

Es un momento contradictorio porque niega con cierta inseguridad, pero es eso lo que me da la confirmación de que desea también lo mismo. Sus labios claman a gritos que los haga míos como debe ser, porque esta mujer es mía y nada mas que mía. A la mierda si me gano otra bofetada! Esta vez por lo menos merecerá la pena.

Acorto la escasa distancia que nos separa y junto nuestras frentes para terminar con el ultimo paso. Pero antes de culminar con mi mayor fantasía un maldito e incipiente jaleo proveniente del salón interrumpe el momentazo.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Aléjate de mi. Tú estas muerto!.- de repente chilla una voz femenina angustiada.

\- Caroline!.- Elena se levanta inmediatamente de la banqueta echándome a un lado.- Ya está despierta!- y corre para el salón.

Nooooooooooo!. No te vayas!. Me cago en todo. Por qué a mi?. Ahora que la tenia a punto de caramelo se me escapa. La rubia me las va pagar por ser tan oportuna.

Por lo pronto dejo aparcada mi ira y sigo a Elena por el pasillo porque no me queda otra. Eso sí, con una erección de mil demonios. Una vez en el salón veo a la rubia subida en el sofá con un cojín entre las manos perfectamente preparada para utilizarlo como arma. Parece un animalillo salvaje con esos pelos revoltosos y la suciedad en su vestimenta. Sin contar la cara de loca que pone al ver a Enzo.

\- Car, cálmate.- le pide Elena acercándose despacio.- Es Enzo.-

\- Este no es Enzo.- contradice a su amiga.- Enzo lo vi morir yo con mis propios ojos. Le partieron el cuello.-

Joder rubia!. Cierra el pico...

\- Qué?.- por lo pronto Elena no lo entiende.- No Caroline, el no puede ser...- señala a Enzo y hace una pausa como cayendo en la cuenta de lo que sucede. Luego se gira hacia mi y arruga el entre cejo.- Lo que vi fue verdad.-

\- Pues ...- arrugo el rostro.- Si, tenia sangre mía en su interior cuando lo mataron.- confieso al fin.

Para que atrasarlo más si todo se descubriría dentro de poco?. Pero arrrggggg!. Podía haberse esperado solo un poquitin, no?. Ahora me odiará más y tendré que traerle a Bonnie lo antes posible para que me perdone esta.

\- Eres un hijo de ...- antes de que termine el insulto arma bien el brazo y cierra su puño.

Sin mas fue a impactarlo con mi cara sabiendo que este golpe me lo daría con todas sus fuerzas.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Os deseo a todas felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado ;) y hasta el proximo.**

 **MJ.**


	34. S2: Chapter 11

**POV DAmon**

Ya me lo veía venir. Elena no tendría una reacción muy buena cuando se enterará de lo de Enzo. Pero ya iba preparado, no como las dos ultimas veces cuando me soltó esos guantazos. Mantengo estoico el golpe que me propina perfectamente ejecutado en el pómulo, pega fuerte esta pequeña humana, pero lamentablemente eso no le va valer contra mi fuerza.

\- Aaaaaaahhhh...- grita cuando impacta sus minúsculos dedos con el hueso de mi cara.

En el choque escucho como algo se rompe y no es mi cara.

\- Elena!?.- la rubia ya pasaba del tema de Enzo y corrió hacia Elena que miraba su mano mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Mierda... Se la ha partido y ha sido mi culpa.

\- Princesa...- amago con ir en su ayuda, pero camina para atrás rehuyendo mi contacto.

\- Joder me duele.- se queja en un lamento.

Yo me quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer y con la mirada ordeno a Enzo que se acerque a ellas.

\- Elena, podemos curarte.- propone.

\- Si, bebe nuestra sangre y pronto estará curado.- lo secundo. Por qué no se me ocurre a mi antes?

\- No!.- su negación fue atronadora para ambos.- No quiero nada de ustedes.- si las miradas matasen, ya estaríamos muertos. Otra vez.

\- Dejadnos en paz monstruos.- salta Caroline echando mas leña al fuego.

El susto ya se le había pasado y regresa a ser esa petarda insoportable.

\- Car, llevame a la cocina. Tengo que ponerme hielo.- dice largándose del salón y acompañada ya de su inseparable amiga.

Maldigo mil veces mi suerte. Porque no he dejado que me partiera la cara y ya está?. La parte de mi, la que no se deja humillar por una humana ha tenido la culpa. Yo no quería...Espera, espera, espera... Que haces?. No te sientas mal por mantener tu integridad a salvo. Ya le dijiste que no volviera a cometer la locura de tocar mas mi preciosa cara o tendría sus consecuencias. Pues ahí lo tienes. Una mano rota le servirá de lección y si piensa que me disculparé por ello está más que equivocada.

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

\- Oh joder!.- solo me falta echarme a llorar como una cria cuando Caroline me pone en mis destrozados dedos la bolsa con hielo.

\- Elena, esto tiene mala pinta.-

\- No me digas? - espeto con toda mi mala hostia. Estaba feliz por volverla a ver, pero me duele tanto que solo me centro en eso.- Perdón, te quiero y estoy encantada de que estés aquí, pero creo me los he roto.-

\- Es que no entiendo como ha podido quedarse firme cuando le has dado. Es mucho mas fuerte y sabia que podría pasar esto.-

\- Da igual. Este Damon no es que conocimos en Mistic Falls. Ahora es un imbécil que se auto proclama el líder de los vampiros y tiene una casa de chicas vírgenes para su disfrute.- la voy poniendo al tanto del todo.- Y una discoteca donde les da trabajo de strippers a cambio de su protección. Es un sádico asqueroso.- lo diría en voz bien alta para que ese desgraciado me escuchara, pero con lo malo que es seguro viene a partirme el cuello.

\- Pues no me parece tan horroroso. Si vieras donde he estado yo...- parece que ya va tomando conciencia de lo que ha pasado.- Un vampiro rechoncho nos tenia haciendo trabajos forzosos en un campo retirado de toda civilización. Un infierno Elena. Habia incluso personas mayores que trabajaban desde que salia el sol hasta que se ponía.-

\- Y te han hecho algo más?.-

\- No, pero ha Bonnie se la llevó diciendo que ella seria su cena. Lo ultimo que supe es que gracias a sus poderes escapó.-

Damon al final tenia razón...

\- Como lo hizo?.-

\- Se puso a recitar esas palabras tan raras y lastimó con eso al vampiro. Intentó sacarme de allí, pero no pudo soltarme de las cadenas con las que nos ataban y le dije que se fuera.-

\- Y que pasó al final?.-

\- Se fue y dijo que volvería. Al día siguiente apareció ese amiguito de Damon y me llevó con él. Ya no recuerdo más.-

\- Entonces Bonnie está fuera.- eso me consuela de alguna manera.- Lo siento Car por todo lo que habrás pasado.- a pesar de todo el dolor que siento, la abrazo contenta porque ya esté conmigo.- Tenemos que encontrarla. Por nada del mundo quisiera que le pasara lo de Enzo.-

Madre mía, aun no lo asimilo. Enzo es un vampiro!. Está muerto aunque se pasee por delante de nuestros ojos.

\- Joder!. Has visto?.- ahora la flipada era ella.- Ahora el cuatro ojos es un chupa sangre más. No me lo puedo creer.-

\- Ni yo...- digo con pena.- Él no se merecía un final así.-

\- Ser un ``chupa´´ sangre es mejor que estar muerto, no creéis?.- Elijah aparece en la cocina metiéndose en la conversación.- Rubia, acabo de acomodar ese cuarto para ti.- señala donde entró anteriormente.- Tienes ropa limpia y una toalla en el baño para que te duches.-

Caroline inicialmente temerosa no responde, así que lo hago yo.

\- Iré con ella.-

\- No. Tú deberías mirarte la mano.

\- No voy a beber vuestra sangre.- le niego en rotundo.

\- Vale. Aquí tengo un botiquín.- se acerca a uno de los armarios.- Te vendaré los dedos para inmovilizarlos. Aunque si los tienes rotos...-

Que se ponga en lo peor hace que me quede y Caroline se marche para la habitación a limpiarse un poco.

\- A ver ...- abre el botiquín y empieza a sacar la cosas.- Déjame que mire esos dedos.- los toca despacio y con delicadeza.

\- No, no, no, no por favor...- entro en pánico cuando siento que me los va mover.

\- Tranquila. Solo te los has lastimado, están bien. La sangre aunque no siga en tu sistema beberla continuamente te hace mas fuerte.- no sé si eso es bueno o malo.- No debiste pegarle otra vez.- termina por regañarme.

Ooooohhhh, por ahí no paso. Yo no he hecho nada malo.

\- Ha convertido a mi amigo en un vampiro.-

\- No ha sido él. Fue mi hermano Kol quien lo mató.-

\- Ya, pero me mintió. Otra vez.-

\- Por como te has puesto entiendo perfectamente que te lo ocultara.-

\- Y que quieres que haga?. Estoy harta de sus enredos y de intentar verlo todo desde su perspectiva.- esto ya me toca la moral. Porque debo de entenderlo yo a él?.- Sin contar que de un momento a otro está de lo mas capullo y un segundo después es un ser ...- no se como definirlo.

\- Cariñoso y dulce.-

\- Exacto!.- le doy la razón sin querer.- Quiero decir no.- mi rectificación le saca unas carcajadas.- No me líes.-

\- Esta bien, pero no me pegues por favor.- levanta las manos en forma de disculpa.- Ahora dime... Como esta mi bombocito?. - junta mis dedos para comenzar a enredar la venda.- Damon se ha acercado a ella en algún momento?.-

\- Pues no, pero lo sabe.-

\- Ya. Por eso me mandó a mi a por tu amiga. Es su forma de castigarme, pero no se lo que va hacer con ella.- su estado afable de hace unos segundos desaparece de su rostro y se detiene en el vendaje.

\- Elijah, no voy dejar que le haga nada a Rose. Entre tú y yo nos encargaremos de convencerlo.-

\- Y como?. Esto no lo va dejar pasar así como así. Le hemos traicionado.-

Lo que se me ocurre hacer es una cosa y, aunque se la peor de las ideas, es lo único que parará a este malévolo Damon. Ten cuidado Elena, porque esto podría abrir la caja de pandora...

* * *

 **POV Damon.**

En el exterior de la casa acompañado por Enzo, maldigo hasta la saciedad hasta que me cansó farfullar una y otra vez lo gilipollas que soy. Debí esquivar el golpe o recibirlo de una manera en la que ella no salga herida. Pero no, tuve que hacerme el machito y que se diera con un bloque de hormigón.

\- Lo siento tio, no esperaba que la tomara contigo. Tiene que saber que tú no tuviste nada que ver.- intenta reconfortarme.

\- Yo lo sabe, pero para ella siempre tendré la culpa de todo.-

\- Pues hazle ver que el tío del que se enamoró sigue ahí.- me da un leve empujón en el pecho.- Al fin y al cabo cruzó ese muro por ti.-

\- Eso hago, pero se aferra al tonto lava que fui cuando no tenia memoria y ya no soy ese tío.-

\- Entonces demuéstrale quien eres de verdad. Conmigo por ejemplo te has portado muy bien.-

\- Ya, pero tu eres diferente. Haces caso a lo que te digan, no discutes ni me pone de los nervios.-

\- Es que para mi ser vampiro es un flipe..- comenta orgulloso.

Me alegra que haya aceptado su nueva condición tan rápidamente. Ojala fuera con Elena así de sencillo.

\- Si, tiene muchas cosas buenas.-

\- Pero para ella es mas complicado. Disfrutaba más de la vida que yo en el otro lado y la educaron desde pequeñita a odiar a los vampiros. Dale tiempo.-

Voy hacer caso a su consejo. Si es por tiempo de eso tengo de sobra y sí al final consigo que Elena permanezca a mi lado le haré ver lo que se está perdiendo por ese estúpido orgullo que maneja. Y yo por lo pronto tendré que dejar aparcada la soberbia para entrar en la casa a disculpadme y saber como se encuentra.

Pasando por la cocina, no estaba allí y tiré para el salón. El temor porque se haya escapado solo pasa rápidamente por mi mente ya que la veo sentada en el sillón del salón cogiéndose la mano vendada. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver un móvil sobre la mesa que parecía estar recién utilizado ya que la pantalla estaba encendida.

\- Has hecho alguna llamada?.-

Levanta la cabeza y achina la mirada como una gatita maliciosa. Me fascinaría esa expresión si no tuviese alguna consecuencia.

\- Por supuesto. He llamado a Rose.-

\- Te dije que no le dijeras nada.-

\- Ya, pero tu no mandas sobre mi.-

Cuenta hasta diez Damon. Cuenta, cuenta!...

\- Quien te ha dado el móvil?.-

\- Tu amigo Elijah.-

\- Ese imbécil me las va pagar. Donde está?.-

\- El no tiene la culpa. Yo se lo pedí.- se pone en pie enfrentándome.- Págala conmigo. Total, ya no me puedes hacer mas nada.- y me enseña su maltrecha mano.

\- Déjame curarte.-

\- Para qué?. Para que me pase igual que Enzo?.-

\- Y tan malo te parecería ser un vampiro?.- esa pregunta no se la esperaba y la dejo con la boca abierta.

\- Ahm espera...Qué?. Es que acaso quieres convertirme?.- responde horrorizada.

No podría contestarle con una afirmación ya que Enzo entró como una exhalación por la puerta reclamando mi atención.

\- Damon, esta llegando alguien.- anuncia asustado.- Don coches negros con los cristales totalmente tintados. No he podido ver quienes son.-

\- Como!?. No serán unos Mercedes.-

\- Si.-

Mierda, es Stefan con mi padre!. Será... El muy cabrón me ha localizado y no contento con eso trae personalmente al viejo. Pero como?. Como han sabido de nuestro paradero?. Eso me hace pensar solo en una cosa y rápidamente observo el móvil sobre la mesita para luego revisar las ultimas llamadas. Voilá, ya tenemos a la culpable.

\- Oh, princesa...- aunque sonría nada de esto me hace ni puta gracia.- Eres una chica muy mala.- apretujo el teléfono hasta hacerlo añicos.

\- Te jodes. No vas a salirte siempre con la tuya imbécil.-

Los insultos no ayudan para que apacigüe mi ira y no hay otra cosa que mas me apetezca que darle unos buenos azotes en el culo por ser tan traviesa.

\- Y tú no sabes lo que has hecho. Cuando mi padre se entere de donde provienes no dejará que te vayas. Qué este aquí es malo para todos.- intento que vea la seriedad del asunto.- Quien traspasa el muro nunca vuelve. Es una de las principales reglas.-

Al fin cambia esa expresión de satisfacción por la de preocupación y conseguí que estuviese alerta a partir del momento que Stefan se presentó en la puerta y toco al timbre.

\- Enzo abre.- ya no retraso más lo inevitable.

Stefan entra solo con paso firme y viene hasta el salón donde Elena y yo permanecíamos expectantes. Torcí el gesto al encontrarme con mi hermano y me entraron ganas de darle una paliza, pero ahora no estaba para mas movidas. No teniendo a mi padre fuera.

\- Hola Damon. Elena, gracias por llamarme.-

\- Que gran compinche te has buscado, eh?.- los aplaudo.

\- Papá viene ahora. Compórtate e intenta no cabrearlo.- me regaña como a un crío.

Ohhhhhh, me está tocando las narices con lo subidito que lo tiene.

\- Mira niñato...- voy hacia él para partirle esa cara de ardilla estreñida que tiene y antes de que consuma mi objetivo me veo interrumpido por la presencia del gran Guiseppe Salvatore.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

No me da tiempo asimilar lo que acababa de sugerir Damon cuando Stefan y después Guiseppe Salvatore entran a la casa. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles y luego hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que uno de los protagonistas rompió el hielo.

\- Damon, hijo mio. Que alegría verte.- extiende sus largos brazos.

El hombre era de mediana edad, casi idéntico a mi difunto padre y no aparentaba ser el monstruo del que hablaban. Es más, tenia pinta de ser un bonachón comprensivo y bueno.

\- Papá. Lo mismo digo.-

La respuesta de Damon me sorprendió. Sabia perfectamente que le salia falsamente ese saludo, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Y no contento con eso le correspondió con un estrecho abrazo. Madre mía, hasta ese punto lo controla Guiseppe.?

\- Stefan me ha enseñado que estos años de mandato que te di sobre las Ruinas han tenido su recompensa. La cuidad está preciosa y en pleno funcionamiento.-

\- Gracias. Supongo que no te lo creías y has tenido que venir a comprobarlo por ti mismo, no?-

\- Sí, bueno ya sabes lo escéptico que soy.- se ríe como si fuese dicho algo gracioso.- Pero también echaba de menos a mis hijos. Y déjame decirte que lo has hecho genial con este sitio. A pesar de ser una de las zonas mas conflictivas estas manteniendo la paz y las normas a raya. Estoy orgulloso.-

\- Ya te dije que no te decepcionaría.-

\- Aunque también me ha contado que hay algún problema con los vecinos del otro lado.-

\- Eso ya se está solucionando. Ya sabes como mi hermanito exagera las cosas.- mira a Stefan de mala manera.

Estos dos se van a matar cuando tengan la oportunidad.

\- Eso espero, pero ya lo hablaremos cuando haya menos publico...- el patriarca nos mira a Enzo y a mi que permanecíamos como meros espectadores.- Y tu eres...?.- se dirige primero a Enzo.

\- Es un novato. Acaba de llegar.- responde rápidamente Damon.

\- Y esta hermosa humana?.-

A mi me mira como un plato de comida recién servido. Le falta relamerse.

\- Una simple sirvienta.- ahora quien contesta es Stefan.

Por lo visto el rubio no le ha confesado toda la verdad a su padre.

\- Pues ve a servirnos algo de beber. Preferiblemente whisky querida. Aunque si a Elijah no le importa me gustaría degustar esa atrayente vena que palpita de tu cuello.

Qué!?. Maldito viejo del demonio me quiere morder a las primeras de cambio. Pero de que va?. Como se acerque le arreo.

\- No es de Elijah. Es mía.- pronuncia con rotundidad Damon y se pone entre su padre y yo.

Escuchar ahora eso de que soy suya no me suena tan descabellado. Es más, el tono tan imponente con el que lo dice me parece hasta excitante.

\- Perdón hijo. Y a ti te importaría?.- insiste.

\- Por supuesto sí.- con la afirmación de Damon suspiro de alivio.- Sabes que lo de compartir no es mi fuerte.-

\- Entiendo. De todos modos tengo que guardarme para esta noche.- se acaricia la barriga.- En la fiesta habrá mucha comida. Traela.- y me echa un ultimo vistazo. Esta vez respetando que pertenezco a su hijo.

\- Que fiesta?.-

Madre mía, a esta familia le encanta dar fiestas todas las noches.

\- No le he dicho aun nada.- se excusa Stefan.- En la mansión, esta noche cuando se ponga el sol celebraremos la vuelta de papá a la cuidad.-

\- Hemos invitado a mucha gente.- el hombre rodea a Damon por el cuello con su brazo.- Y te tengo una sorpresita. Ya veras...-

\- Vale papá. Gracias por la invitación. Estaremos allí.- acepta sin discusión.

\- Sí. Estáis todos invitados. Hasta el novato.- señala a Enzo que estaba mas callado que yo.- Lamentablemente tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tengo que irme ya. Y dile a Elijah y a Kol que los quiero ver esta noche, ok?.- añade antes de salir por la puerta seguido de Stefan que se despide con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando desaparecen Damon me mira de reojo y de mala manera. Para nada está contento con mi traición y yo aun menos ya que he escupido para arriba y me ha caído encima. Guiseppe parece siniestro e impone que te cagas.

\- Lo siento.- me disculpo arrepentida.

Lo escucho respirar hondo, como soltando la tensión y se dirige a Enzo.

\- Llévalas a la casa. A la rubia escóndela y ella que se arregle rapidito.- ordena como si yo no existiría o tenga algo que decir.

\- Perdona pero yo...-

\- Perdona pero tú nada.- me corta radicalmente con en tono seco y borde.- Tú has provocado esto. Ahora te aguantas y vienes esta noche.-

Estaba cabreado y para no empezar la tercera guerra mundial mantuve mi boca cerrada. Al menos protege a Caroline y respeta nuestro trato.

\- Voy a por mi amiga.- mascullo guardándome el odio que le tengo.

\- No tardes. Estamos en el coche!.-

Entro en el dormitorio que había en la misma planta y veo como Elijah le prepara una bolsa con ropa a una Caroline que lo miraba desde un rincón muy asustada.

\- Elena!.- corre hasta mi.- Dice este tío que nos vamos a otro sitio.-

\- Si Car. Te vienes conmigo. Vivimos en una especie de casa en mitad del campo. Es acogedora.-

\- Te gustará rubia.- responde Elijah que cerraba el pequeño macuto.- Hay mas chicas como vosotras. Os lo pasareis bien.-

Por ahora no lo contradigo porque no quiero atemorizar mas a Caroline. Ya le explicaré en que consiste todo cuando estemos allí y conozca a nuestras compañeras. De otra manera no se lo creería.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

De regreso a las Ruinas, estoy en el ático arreglándome para la gran fiesta de esta noche. Anudando la corbata, miro mi reflejo en el espejo y bufo fastidiado por la pantomima que tengo que ir hacer por culpa de esa bolsa de sangre llamada Elena. No se cansa de poner trabas en el camino y complica su estancia cada vez se rebela. Ahora mi padre querrá saber porque me interesa tanto una humana como para no prestársela. Maldita sea, tengo que aparentar que no me importa en absoluto y así la quitaré del radar del viejo.

Una vez vestido para la ocasión, un traje de chaqueta negro que me hacia estar excesivamente sexy, bajo hasta el vestíbulo donde Enzo y Elijah estaban ya listos.

\- Vamos?.- termino por ponerme los gemelos.- Enzo, tú iras a por Elena. Os veo en la mansión Salvatore.- le lanzo las llaves de mi preciado Camaro. Una antigualla si lo comparamos con los carracos que poseo, pero es un clásico del siglo pasado y un gran tesoro para mi.- No se lo dejaría a cualquiera.-

\- Gracias.- las recoge con gran ilusión. Ya le había hablado de mi cochecito.

\- Es de marchas y ten cuidado con rallarlo.- le advierto con el corazón en un puño.

\- Créeme chico. No dañes nada de lo que es suyo o te sacara ese muerto corazón por la garganta.- Elijah me secunda y conseguimos acojonar al pobre Enzo.

\- Lo cuidaré muy bien Damon.- se marcha para el ascensor.

\- Eso espero...- digo antes de que se cierren las puertas.

Una vez solo con Elijah este se dirige a mi.

\- Confías demasiado en ese chaval. No creo que esté preparado para...-

\- Y me lo dices tú?.- lo callo para que no siga.- Mi amigo desde que alcanza la memoria y el que se folla a una de mis chicas?.-

\- Damon por favor, déjame explicártelo.-

\- Basta!. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir y mucho menos con esa humanidad que desprendes por los poros de tu piel. En este instante en quien no puedo confiar es en ti.- le dejo clara mi postura.

\- Vale, pero no la pagues con Rose.-

\- Eso lo decidirás tú. Volveremos hablar del tema cuando mi padre se vaya. Ahora vamos para la fiesta.- corta radicalmente con la conversación.

Quería llegar primero para ver con que me encontraría. Tengo que saber a lo que atenerme con esa sorpresita que me espera y conociendo conozco a mi padre no será agradable.

Marcho con Elijah para la mansión y al llegar ya voy viendo el ambiente que va generando la esplendida luminosidad que decora la casa. Ya había anochecido y todos los vampiros que no tenían el anillo de día salieron de sus casas para asistir a la bienvenida de Guiseppe. Tenia la tendencia de ser muy estrafalario con cada visita a las Ruinas y siempre se cercioraba de promulgar quien era el verdadero rey de la cuidad.

\- Hemos llegado.- Elijah para en la entrada y un aparcacoches humano recoge las llaves.

Los invitados apelotonados en la puerta se hicieron a un lado al verme y todos se agacharon en forma de reverencia conforme pasaba hacia el interior. Buscando alguna cara conocida, a lo lejos en el fondo del gran salón se encontraba Stefan y preferí no saludarlo porque las ganas de partirle la cara siguen vigentes. Que hijo de puta chivato de mierda... No existen insultos en el mundo para definir lo que pienso ahora de mi hermano. Sabia que lo de Jenna me lo tendría que devolver de alguna manera, pero no me esperaba que utilizara a nuestro padre para eso.

\- Kol tiene que andar por aquí.- echa un vistazo Elijah.

\- Mi padre insistió en que vinierais.-

\- Supongo que querrá contarnos por donde anda Michael. Aun no se entera que no quiero saber nada de ese hombre.-

\- Vamos Eli. Es tu padre...-

\- Un padre que caza a su propia familia no es un padre.- espeta rencoroso.

La relación con su familia es tan disfuncional como la mía y eso es una de las cosas que más nos une. Por un momento bajo la guardia para darle un consejo.

\- El no quiere matar a tu hermano. Klaus se reveló contra todos nosotros y no le quedó otra que ir a por él.-

\- Ya, se que mi hermano es una sabandija asquerosa y no se merece otra cosa que morir por ello. Pero Michael lleva siglos detrás de él y ha descuidado a sus otros hijos para cazarlo.-

\- Se cargó a tu madre. Que esperabas que hiciera?.- de repente el móvil suena por dentro de mi bolsillo. Es Enzo.- Perdona. Si?.- atiendo.

\- Damon estamos en la entrada, pero hay mucha gente y no nos dejan pasar.-

\- Entrad por atrás que da a la cocina. Yo os veo allí en un par de minutos.- cuelgo.

\- Elena ya está aquí?.-

\- Si. Tú mientras busca a tu hermano y presentaros ante mi padre. No quiero desobedecerlo a las primera de cambio. Y por favor...- junto mis manos.- ... entretenerlo todo lo que podáis. Quiero cerciorarme que Elena no esté cerca.-

\- Temes que pueda hacerle algo?.-

\- Con tal de joderme.-

Tiro para la cocina, que estaba en otra parte de la mansión y para ello tuve que recorrer los largos pasillos llenos de gente. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a mi destino y diviso a Enzo que arrastra a una Elena que mira horrorizada lo que hay en la cocina, algo tira de mi brazo y me obliga a girar sobre mis pies.

\- Hola Salvatore!.- me saluda una rubia de largos rizos y una cándida sonrisa.- Cuanto me alegro de verte.-

Y como de costumbre fue a lanzarse a mis labios sin impedimento. Yo también me alegraba mucho de verla.

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

Pufff, Enzo no solo se ha convertido en vampiro, sino que también es el perrito faldero de Damon. Lo llama para todo y me temo que ya mismo hasta para ir al baño. Al final entramos por la parte trasera que daba a la cocina, y no se que fue peor, si estar fuera con todos esos vampiros pululando por ahí o ver lo que están haciendo aquí. Varias personas vestidas de camareros, naturalmente humanos, se hacen un corte en la mano y vierten su sangre en una copa de champan.

\- Oh Dios mio!. Que está pasando aquí?.-

\- Shhhh!. Tu sigue caminando y no mires.- coge mi muñeca vendada y me obliga andar.

\- Cuidado. Esta es la que me duele.-

\- Perdón!.-

Me coge la otra y atravesamos la cocina a toda prisa sin llamar la atención ya que todos estaban centrados en sus trabajos como si fuesen maquinas.

\- Pero es horrible lo que les hacen.- digo ya cuando vamos por el pasillo.

\- Es mejor eso a que los muerdan hasta matarlos.-

\- Supongo que sí.- no me queda otra que darle la razón.

El pensamiento de Enzo ya es como el de ellos y dudo que cambie con el tiempo. Su nueva condición terminará por convertirlo en un monstruo y verá estas barbaridades con toda normalidad.

\- Mira, ahí está Damon.- comenta y como iba por delante me tapaba con su espalda la visión por lo que me hice a un lado para ver al culpable de todas mis desgracias.

La más extraño es que Enzo se giró rápidamente y tiró para el lado que me moví cortándome totalmente el paso.

\- Qué pasa?. Donde está ese imbécil?.- voy a echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro, pero no me deja.

\- Nada, me he equivocado. Ese no es Damon.- dice como queriendo ocultar lo que hay detrás de él.

\- Pero quien?. A ver... quita.- lo aparto al fin, no sin algo de impedimento.

Con ese nerviosismo mas ganas me entran por saber y una vez que se quita del medio veo que sí, que estaba mintiendo y que era el mismísimo Damon Salvatore pegándose el lote con una escultural rubia. Otra modelo más para su hermosa colección. Será maldito, parece que está muy a gusto entre las zarpas de esa zorra que no para de frotarse contra él. Argggg, me están poniendo enferma y no voy quedarme con los brazos cruzados y presenciar esta asquerosidad. Voy a por ellos!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Uhhhh, controlará Elena esos celos?. Se vengará? Y como se vengará?. Lo veremos en el proximo capi XDD**

 **Un saludo ;)**

 **MJ**


	35. S2: Chapter 12

Una crispada Elena se presentaba ante los dos vampiros que no paraban de magrearse como si la vida les fuese en ello. Carraspeó un par de veces para que se percataran de su presencia, pero ni por esas. Damon seguía encaramado a esa rubia de largos rizos y de una esbelta figura. Elena en cambio se le acabo la paciencia y aunque Enzo intentó que no los interrumpiera, ella ya los estaba separando dándoles un empujón que los hizo tropezar contra la pared.

\- Pero qué?.- la rubia se sorprendió por la fuerza ejercida.

\- Hola princesa.- él la saluda como si no pasara nada. Es más, muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Crees que voy a quedarme quieta mientras le metes la lengua hasta la campanilla a esta delante de mis narices?.- le recrimina en un estado de cólera absoluto.

Elena ya había perdido todo los papeles. Tarde para lo que llevaba aguantando desde que tuvo la fantástica idea de cruzar ese muro. Pero esto era demasiado para ella, no podía soportar ni quería aguantar una escena así.

\- Quien es este pajarito herido?.-

\- Nadie. Es solo mi bolsa de sangre particular.- especifica Damon brevemente.

Esas palabras se le clavaron a Elena como cuchillos en la mente.

\- Una bolsa de sangre muy bien vestida por lo que veo.- se fija en el conjunto elegido por Elena. Una falda negra entubada con una ceñida camisa de tirantes en roja.- Y él guaperas que la acompaña?.-

\- Soy Enzo. Un placer.- pasa por el lado de Elena y le da la mano a esa desconocida.

\- Mmmm, igualmente. Yo soy Rebeckah Mikaelson.-

\- Perdona has dicho Mikaelson?. De que me suena...?.-

\- Conoces a Kol y Elijah?. Son mis hermanos.-

\- Si, bueno...- un apremiante Damon los corta.- Luego podréis poneros hacer manitas si queréis. Ahora deberíamos irnos para el salón.-

\- Verdad, llegamos tarde.- acepta rápidamente la rubia.- Pues vamos..- se engancha de su brazo.- ...esta noche yo soy tu pareja.-

Damon miró de reojo a una atónita Elena que permanecía callada como una mera espectadora. Pero sabia que lo que dijo Rebeckah la haría saltar. De echo cuando casi ella toma la palabra él se adelanta para no comenzar la fiesta con una trifulca entre gatas de la que seguramente la humana saldría perdedora.

\- Tú eras la sorpresa que me tenia preparada mi padre?.- preguntó a Rebeckah.

\- Te dijo que era una sorpresa?.- se echa las manos a la boca.

\- Supongo que se refería a ti porque nadie sabe que estas aquí.-

\- Joder, si se entera que lo se lo he echado a perder se enfadará conmigo. Pues entonces no le digas que me has visto ok?. Nos vemos ahora en la salón.-

Y la chica se larga a toda pastilla para el regocijo de una Elena que estuvo a punto de estallar de mala manera cuando se colgó del brazo de Damon.

\- Tranquila princesa. Es solo un saludo a una vieja amiga.- el vampiro se percata de sus celos.

Esta no se lo toma como tal y tuerce los morros. Ahora mismo lo odia al máximo y solo piensa en como devolvérsela.

\- Damon!.- lo llama Enzo.- Que quieres que haga en la fiesta?.-

\- Manteneros fuera del alcance de mi padre. Que os vea, pero que no se os acerque..- le advierte ya en un estado mas serio.- Por nada en el mundo puede enterarse de donde sois o tendremos un gran problema.-

Y Elena ya supo que hacer. No diría nada al viejo, por supuesto no es tonta y aprecia su vida. Pero poner a Damon en un aprieto con su padre le haria bajar esos humos de presumido que maneja.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Voy con Enzo hacía el gran salón donde una multitud de gente bebía y charlaban entretenidos con música de fondo tocada por una banda subida en un pequeño escenario. Me siento desubicada y algo cautelosa por estar rodeada de tanto vampiro, pero la imagen de Damon besuqueando a esa maldita rubia aun la tengo presente y me sirve para apaciguar mis miedos. Aunque no mis nervios. Arrrggg, lo odio y como odio también sentirme así. Los celos están pudiendo conmigo y provocan que pierda la compostura. Encima para empeorar la situación la mano comienza a dolerme a rabiar ya que por no pegarle otra vez he cerrado el puño para contenerme.

\- Estas bien?.- me pregunta Enzo ofreciéndome una bebida.

\- No. Quiero irme de aquí.-

\- Damon tampoco quiere que estemos aquí, así que supongo que solo estaremos un rato.-

\- No me refiero a eso.-

\- Entonces a que te refieres?.- Enzo no entendía.

\- A volver a casa. Al otro lado del muro.- susurro para que nadie nos escuche.- Una vez que encontremos a Bonnie y arregle un asunto que tengo pendiente con Damon tenemos que irnos de aquí. Este no es nuestro sitio.-

\- Lo siento Elena, pero yo ya estoy en casa.- mata mis esperanzas rápidamente.- Soy un vampiro y sí vuelvo a Mistic Falls me mataran. Lo sabes.-

\- Tienes a tus padres y podrás contar con nosotras para lo que sea. No les diremos lo que eres.- lo intento convencer.

\- No quiero estar toda una vida ocultando lo que soy y tampoco quiero volver. Allí no era nadie ni me respetaban..-

\- Y aquí si lo hacen?. Eres el novato al que mandan para todo.- quiero abrirle los ojos.

\- Primero tendré que ganarme ese respeto. Soy el nuevo.- tiene bien claro su papel.- Además en esta parte del mundo no me repudian y me tratan como lo que soy. Uno más de ellos. Si hasta me han invitado a una fiesta sin conocerme en absoluto.- se enorgullece.

Tiene la cabeza totalmente comida por el vampirismo y siento como de a poco su humanidad va desapareciendo. Podría contar con él para escapar?. No lo sé aun, pero lo que sí sé es que debo averiguarlo sin desvelar mis planes por si acaso le da por contárselo a Damon. Como ahora es su amo y señor...

\- Os lo pasáis bien?- Stefan apareció por nuestra espalda.

\- Hola Stefan. Si, esta fiesta es espectacular.- responde Enzo.

\- Estáis en vuestra casa. Oye novato, podrías dejarme hablar a solas con ella?.- le pide con toda amabilidad.

Enzo en primera instancia fue reticente, no quería desobedecer ninguna orden de Damon, pero tampoco podía oponerse a una de Stefan.

\- Vale, pero solo unos minutos.-

El rubio me guió a unos escasos metros de un Enzo que no nos quitaría la vista de encima en todo momento.

\- Y a ti que te parece?.- me pregunta ahora a mi.

Por fin alguien que se preocupa por saber mi opinión.

\- El qué?.-

\- La fiesta.-

\- Bastante ostentosa y mucho lujo para mi gusto. En mi pueblo somos mas sencillos.- mi contestación le saca una sonrisa.

\- No te quito razón. Los Salvatore tenemos la fama de hacer las mejores fiestas y no podemos decepcionar a nuestra gente. Ya has estado en algunas que celebra Damon.-

\- Stefan, que hago aquí?.- quiero ir al grano.- Soy la única humana que esta entre ustedes así de arreglada. Para que me queréis?.-

\- Mi padre no es tonto Elena. Ha notado como mi hermano se interesa por ti y quiere saber el por qué.-

\- Tú no se lo has contado?.-

\- No. Yo solo le he dicho que Damon regresó tras su extraña desaparición y que puede existir algún conflicto que otro con los humanos. Nada más.-

\- Pues piensa que eres un chivato que se lo has contado todo.-

\- Ya, lo que no entiende que lo hago por su propio bien y que a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas que hace siempre le soy leal.-

\- Por qué me cuentas esto?.-

\- Te lo cuento porque no quiero que habrás el pico delante de mi padre. Ante sus ojos eres una simple...-

\- Bolsa de sangre particular, ya lo sé.- espeto harta de escuchar ese termino.

\- No es malo Elena. Irradias pureza por todos lados y tu aroma es encantador. Si estos vampiros aun ni te han mirado es porque saben que eres de Damon y un simple acercamiento acabaría con sus vidas. Pero te aseguro que se mueren por probarte.-

Observo a la gente que hay a mi alrededor y es verdad. Ninguno me mira, salvo alguno que se atreve a echar un vistazo. Y sí, siento como me comen con sus ojos. De repente el miedo hace que me arrime a Stefan como una niña que busca protección.

\- Tranquila. No te harán nada si aprecian sus vidas.- me asegura, pero yo no me fío.

\- Y donde está por cierto tu hermano?.-

\- Tiene que entrar con mi padre. Es el heredero y dueño de la cuidad. Luego será el encargado de abrir el baile.-

\- Espera, espera...- ahora es a mi quien le da la risa.- Damon va bailar?.-

\- Si y déjame decirte que es un excelente bailarín.- tira una lanza a su favor.

De pronto se me viene a la mente otra pregunta, pero esta no me haría ni puta gracia.

\- Y con quien va a bailar?.-

El bullicio que comienza a sonar en la otra entrada del salón nos interrumpe y no termino de saber con quien lo va hacer. Entraba Guiseppe y todo el mundo fue arrodillándose a su paso como si fuese un rey.

\- Arrodíllate.- me aconseja por lo bajini Stefan.

\- Vale.- hago lo que me pide. No seria la única que se quedara en pie.

El viejo sube a una especie de tarima que se levantaba un palmo del suelo. Allí estaba su trono y con un simple gesto con la mano hace que la multitud se levante.

\- Gracias por este recibimiento. Es un placer volver a casa después de tanto tiempo fuera y que todo...-

Paso completamente del discurso al ver aparecer a Damon por una esquina y de la mano de esa Rebeckah sobona. Mierda, es lo que me temía. Será ella quien la acompañe en el baile y me restrieguen por la cara esa química explosiva que hay entre los dos.

\- Ella es Rebeckah. Hermana de Elijah y Kol.- me informa Stefan de algo que ya sabia.

Guiseppe acaba de hablar y Damon toma posición con la rubia en mitad de la pista donde previamente la gente ya había hecho un corrillo. Mis celos están a punto de reventar y la envidia me corroe por querer ser ella, sobre cuando la música empieza a sonar y observo como la agarra por la cintura y la pega a él. Como me gustaría estar en su lugar...

\- Me concedes este baile?.- Stefan acudió a mis suplicas.

\- Por supuesto.- no lo dudé ni un instante.

No iba a estar comiéndome aquí los mocos mientras ellos se divertían bailando. Tengo que hacerle saber a ese puto cabronazo que conmigo no se juega.

* * *

 **POV Damon.**

Danzo lento con Rebeckah al son de la música y mientras todos nos observan y algunos que se atreve a participar, charlo con ella entretenido en criticar a Guiseppe. Mi pasatiempo favorito.

\- Menos mal que no le hemos chafado la sorpresa a tu padre. Hubiera empezado la fiesta con mal pie.-

\- Bah!. Es un viejo que se mosquea por cualquier cosa.-

\- Mira quien habla.- me replica y nos reímos. A quien quiero engañar. De tal palo tal astilla. - Oye y esa `` bolsa de sangre´´...- hace las comillas moviendo las cejas.- De que va?. Menudo empujón que nos dio para ser una humana.-

\- Sí, tiene mucha fuerza.- lo digo con orgullo.

Adoro verla celosa. No fue mi intención en ningún momento que Rebeckah se me abalanzara, pero me salido redondo. Ahora Elena está que echa humo porque besé a otra mujer y eso demuestra que ese odio que proclama tenerme no es para tanto.

\- Pues para ser solo tu comida la has vestido muy bien. Es muy guapa.-

\- Tengo buen gusto, que se le va hacer...-

\- Pero por muy guapa que sea si se atreve de nuevo a empujarme le arranqué la cabeza. Así que dile que tenga cuidado.-

\- No vas a tocarle ni un pelo solo pelo.- le advierto yo a ella.

\- Y eso?.- pregunta intrigada.

Oh, oh... He abierto la caja de pandora. No conozco a alguien mas cotilla que Rebeckah y cuando se huele algo raro no para hasta averiguarlo.

\- Por nada.- tengo que mentirle porque contra menos gente sepa nada mejor.

\- Ahá...- no se lo cree.- Está bien. Ya lo descubriré por mi cuenta...- pero extrañamente desiste en su empeño de preguntar más por ahora.- Vaya!.Toca cambio de pareja.- celebra alzando mi brazo para dar un giro sobre sus pies y alejarse hasta caer en los brazos de otro tío.

Ese tío era Stefan que la recogió elegantemente mientras yo tuve que recibir con quien bailaba él. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando topé con la mismísima Elena Gilbert.

\- Que haces aquí?.- echo un vistazo de reojo a mi padre que nos miraba muy atento sentado en su trono de hierro.- No te he dicho que no te expongas?.-

\- No te enfades conmigo. Ha sido tu hermano quien me ha sacado a bailar.-

\- Ningún humano puede participar en el baile.-

\- Pues suéltame.-

Nos miro a los dos y la llevo por la cintura a paso lento y bien cerquita de mi pecho. Su agradable aroma me enturbia la razón y el cuerpo ya me actúa solo simplemente porque no se quiere despegarse de su calidez.

\- Terminemos para no llamar más la atención.- tengo que parpadear para salir de su embrujo.- Cuando acabe la canción buscas a Enzo.-

\- Sí mi amo.- entona sarcástica obviamente.

Se le nota el enfado y no voy hacer nada para apaciguarle. Si le fastidia lo de Rebeckah se lo tiene muy merecido por venderme ante mi padre. Ademas esto lo hago para que él no se de cuenta de que siente algo por mi. No puedo correr el riesgo de que la utilice en mi contra.

La música termina y concluimos con el baile. Luego todos se dispersan o vuelven a bailar la siguiente canción mientras Elena y yo seguimos agarrados, pero sin dar un solo paso.

\- Buscaré a Enzo.- amaga con irse, pero no la suelto.

\- Espera!.- siento como me falta la respiración al separarse solo un poco.- Me gustaría hablar contigo después. Quiero explicarte quien es Rebeckah y ...-

\- Me importa una mierda, Damon.- me corta radicalmente y toma distancia.- Puedes comerte la boca con quien te de la gana. Yo no tengo derecho a reclamarte ni a nada. Solo soy una bolsa de sangre, recuerdas?.- espeta resentida.

Me da la espalda y desaparece entre la multitud dejándome un poco disgustado. Yo no la veo así, intento demostrarle lo especial que es para mi y que entienda que todo esto lo hago para estar juntos. Inmerso en mis pensamientos pierdo de vista a Guiseppe y cuando voy a mirar hacia su trono ya no está. Todas las alarmas se encienden en mis adentros y solo pienso en una cosa. Encontrarlo...

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

Camino entre vampiros que se apartan a mi paso. Ya no les tengo tanto miedo al saber que no me tocaran por ser de quien soy. Creo que es lo único bueno que veo en todo esto. Si, porque demasiado confundida estoy para ponerme a pensar en todos los enemigos que me rodean. Bastante tengo ya con coger aire para poder respirar después del baile que nos hemos marcado Damon y yo.

\- Buenas noches señorita.- me cruzo en el pasillo con un chico joven y de aspecto desgarbado.

Sé perfectamente quien es. El hermano pequeño de Elijah, Kol Mickaelson. El peor recuerdo que tengo de él fue cuando traspasamos el muro y me dio el golpe en la cabeza. Sin mencionar que es el culpable de matar a Enzo. Definitivamente no me cae para nada bien.

\- Qué quieres?.- si esta aquí es para algo y no pierdo el tiempo en formalidades.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo un sitio. Vamos!.- ordena creyéndose que le voy hacer algún caso.

\- No iré a ningún lado contigo.- reniego de seguirlo incluso cuando me pone la mano en la espalda.

\- No tienes elección.- se me encara.- Esto viene de mas arriba y tienes que obedecer guapa.- supongo que se referiría a Guiseppe, porque por lo que tengo entendido Kol es otro de los súbditos de Damon y dudo que venga por parte de él.- No me obligues hacerte daño en la otra mano. Damon puede hacerme pagarlo con creces.-

La amenaza es efectiva y consigue su propósito. Entramos en un cuarto en la misma planta, no muy lejos de donde se celebraba la fiesta, Era una especie de despacho-biblioteca con altisimas estanterías de madera y libros que se contaban por millares. Quitando eso, el redondo escritorio en el centro de la habitación era lo que mas llamaba la atención. Como sí de la mesa redonda del Rey Arturo se tratara, varios asientos permanecían vacíos mientras que el principal, el del centro, esta ocupado por el único hombre que conseguía ponerme los bellos como escarpias.

\- Siéntate muchacha. No tengas miedo.- me invita Guiseppe recostándose en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón.

Sé prudente Elena. Con este vampiro no hay medias tintas y no vale cagarla. Me siento como ordena en la silla. En el otro extremo por supuesto.

\- Te llamabas Elena, no?.-

\- Si señor Salvatore.- respondo respetuosa al máximo.

\- Por favor tutéame. Y por lo que tengo entendido hace poco que te compró mi hijo. De que granja vienes?.-

\- No le entiendo.- era verdad. No se a lo que se refiere con lo de granjas.

\- Vamos a ver...- junta las manos para ponerlas encima de la mesa. Yo me yergo en mi asiento como un palo ante lo imponente que me supone su presencia.- Quien te vendió?.

\- Un tal Logan.-

\- A sí, ese amiguito de dudosa reputación que tiene mi hijo. Te contaré una cosa...-se yergue hasta apoyar los codos en la mesa.- En más de mil siglos de vida he visto a Damon salir con montones de mujeres de todas clases, razas y colores. Pero nunca he visto alguna capaz de cautivarlo hasta el punto de abrir un baile de vampiros con una humana.-

No se como tomarme eso... Por una parte mi ego me da palmaditas en la espalda. Pero lamentablemente eso de que se ha cepillado a la mitad de las mujeres del mundo no ayuda para que me sienta orgullosa de querer a un mujeriego.

\- No te crea... Si lo tuviese cautivado como dices no me tendría en estas condiciones.- le enseño mi maltrecha mano.

\- Aun no te ha curado eso?. Como tu dueño es su deber.- parece que se preocupa por mi estado. Hasta se levanta para llegar a mi posición.- No parece propio de él. Le enseñé que los humanos se merecen un mínimo de cuidados.-

Guiseppe parece un tío muy sensato. Pensaba en primera instancia que era un viejo verde que solo quería morderme. Pero ha respetado que sea de su hijo y ahora no lo veo con la intención de hacerme daño.

\- Ya bueno, es mi culpa.- fui justa y lo exculpé. Tonta de mi...- No quiero beber sangre de vampiro.-

\- Por qué?. A los humanos normalmente os encanta y os da mas energías.-

Yo continuo sin verle la gracia. Eso de beber cualquier flujo de otro cuerpo es asqueroso. Y lo digo en todos los sentidos!.

\- No tengo nada roto. Estaré bien en un par de días.- le informo para que me deje en paz y regrese a su sitio.

\- No lo entiendes querida. El pueblo no puede ver que descuidamos a nuestros sirvientes. Que mensaje manda eso? Somos sus lideres y daríamos mal ejemplo.-

Estoy ahora misma metida en un problema?. Por la seriedad que expresa así parece...

\- Ahm...- me pongo en pie para que no me achante tanto.- Pues ya hablaré con Damon para arreglarlo.-

\- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.- se sube la manga de la camisa y se lleva su muñeca a la boca para pegarse un mordisco.- Bebe de la mía.-

La sangre chorreaba por la mesa y como si no fuese lo suficiente gore la escena acercó el brazo para ofrecérmela. No tuve tiempo de asimilarlo cuando tras de mi el estruendo de las puertas abriéndose de par en par hicieron que dirigiera la mirara hacia allí. Damon llegaba como un tornado a punto de arrasarlo todo.

\- Que crees que estas haciendo?.- pregunta hecho una fiera.

\- Ella se está quejando del trato recibido!.- levanta las manos exculpándose. Maldito viejo chivato!.- Aun así no te enseñé a ser respetuoso con el servicio?.- responde divertido. Creo que le encanta provocar a su hijo.

De repente aparece Stefan acelerado por detrás de Damon y tropieza con él en la entrada. Como si hubiesen estado echando una carrera.

\- Damon contrólate.- le pide casi en un ruego.

\- Cállate Stefan!.- le pega un empujón para apartarlo.

Las venas de Damon comenzaron a emerger y los colmillos se le sobresalían por debajo de los labios. La cosa no tenia pinta de terminar bien.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Esto es una maldita broma?. Que coño hace Elena con mi padre y ofreciéndole su sangre?. Me llevan los demonios ahora mismo y por mucho que Stefan se entrometa nada me va impedir que corte con esta situación de raíz.

\- Relájate anda. Solo quería curarla.- dice como si no fuese nada grave.

\- Ese no es tu cometido.- después de empujar a mi hermano para que se quitara de mi camino voy hasta ellos.- Ella es mía y solo puede beber de mi sangre.-

\- Algo le habrás hecho para que no la quiera. Yo le estaba ofreciendo otras alternativas.-

\- Y desde cuando te importan las quejas de una humana?.- sus excusas no me valen. Como si no supiera lo que pretende.

Él mira a Elena mientras ella me mira a mi echándome una de esas miradas resentidas que tiene por costumbre regalarme. Que la desprecie de esa manera no le tiene que hacer ninguna gracia, pero es lo que hay. Se va tener que aguantar por su bien.

\- Lo mismo te digo hijo. Desde cuando permites que una humana te diga lo que puedes hacer o no?.- le da la vuelta a la tortilla y me deja sin respuesta.- Acaso ves algo especial en ella?.- la agarra del brazo y tira para él como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

\- Suéltala!.- espeto entre dientes.

Los colmillos ya los tenia fuera y la expresión de mi rostro se había trasformado demostrando lo cabreado que me estaba poniendo. Definitivamente estaba dispuesto atacar a mi padre si le hace algo.

\- Papá por favor. Suéltala!.- repite Stefan intentando poner paz.

\- Haz caso a tu hermano Stefan. Cállate!. A ver...- mira a Elena de arriba abajo.- Que es lo que ha visto mi hijo en ti, cielo?.-

Ella no responde por el miedo y Guiseppe se harta tomando su mano vendada para estrujarle los dedos. Sus gritos de dolor son el pistoletazo de salida para ir a por él. Voy abrir en canal a ese hijo de puta y colgarlo boca abajo para que se desangre vivo. Luego retorceré su corazón como esta haciendo él con los dedos de Elena. Lo mataré!

\- No!.- Stefan se entromete en mi camino y me hace un placaje para aprisionarme contra la pared.- No lo hagas!.- me sujeta con todas sus fuerzas por los hombros.

\- Te lo voy a poner fácil Damon.- la suelta y se lleva la muñeca a la boca para abrirse de nuevo la herida que se acababa de cerrar.- O me cuentas que es lo que representa esta jovencita para ti o le doy mi sangre. Tú decides.- se coloca detrás y la rodea por el cuello.

No le contesto, solo forcejeo con Stefan, pero el muy imbécil no se aparta.

\- Vale, lo haré!. Beberé su sangre. Pero déjeme ya por favor.- accede ella muy dolorida por su mano.

\- Uhhh, una chica valiente. Ves hijo?. Los humanos cuando ven peligrar su vida cogen el toro por los cuernos. Es fascinante...- entona afable y rebaja la opresión que ejercía sobre ella.- Toma!.-

Empecé a ver nublado cuando Elena cerró sus ojos y mordió a mi padre en la muñeca. La cara de disfrute de él fue suficiente para que ya nada me párese. Era un tren descarrilado y solo tenia un objetivo...

\- Mierda!.- escuche el improperio de Stefan de fondo cuando me lo quité del medio y un chasquido al final llevándome a la oscuridad total.

* * *

 **Pov Elena**

Stefan trasporta el cuerpo inerte de su hermano por un largo pasillo conmigo detrás preocupada por su estado. Le había partido el cuello y no lo critico. Hizo bien en impedir que nos alcanzara. Ese Damon rabioso solo empeoraría la situación que era lo que yo intentaba evitar accediendo a beber la sangre de su padre.

\- Es aquí.- me indica una puerta de madera.

Me adelanto y abro para que pasen primero. Cuando entro solo veo que lo lleva a una enorme cama y lo deposita como si de un muerto se tratara. De echo es lo que es...

\- Estará bien.- acomoda la cabeza en la almohada.- Quédate con él hasta que despierte. Tendrá una gran jaqueca, así que no lo mosquees demasiado.-

\- Pero, pero...- estaba en un terreno desconocido y después de lo que había pasado estaba asustada así que balbuceo repetidamente.- Que hago?. Tu padre no va parar hasta averiguar que ocurre.-

\- Yo me encargo de mi padre, tranquila. Tú cuida de mi hermano.- se dirige a la puerta.

Espero que por lo menos Stefan consiga quitarle esas idea a ese maldito viejo desgraciado. Yo mientras esperaré que Damon ``resucite`´´ y que cuando lo haga quitarle de la cabeza que vaya a por su padre de nuevo. Nunca lo había visto así de enfadado, la ira se había apoderado totalmente de él mostrando toda la oscuridad que lleva dentro y si no fuese por la intervención de su hermano hubiese cometido una gran locura.

Me siento sobre la cama, a su lado y repaso mentalmente lo acontecido mientras miro su escultural cuerpo tumbado. Estaba inconsciente, completamente a mi merced y aunque lo fácil seria escapar ahora que tengo una oportunidad, solo puedo quedarme embobada en ese rostro angelical.

\- Que guapo eres maldito sea...- lo maldigo mordiéndome el labio por no morder los suyos.

Pero que dices Elena!?. Se te esta yendo la pinza y te va escuchar!. Bah, tampoco creo que sea una exageración decir una obviedad. Nunca había visto a un tío tan perfecto físicamente. Sino fuera por el demonio que es parecería que jamás ha roto un plato. Solía ser así, pero el problema es que ya no es ese tío y el que está aquí ahora le encanta romper la vajilla entera.

Unas horas después cuando el amanecer ya estaba por asomarse, la fiesta dio por concluida y todo el mundo se marchó para sus casas. Ya todo en silencio, yo no podía dormir teniendo prácticamente un cadáver a mi lado y cansada ya de tanto esperar a que se despierte, lo zarandeo un poco. De repente tengo que apartarme porque sus parpados se abren de par en par y me asusta. Literalmente estaba reviviendo y recoge una bocanada de aire para luego saltar de la cama como una exhalación hasta sentarse.

\- Aaaahhh.- grita llevándose la mano a la nuca.- Que ha pasado?.-

\- Como estas?.-

\- Joder, me duele todo.-

\- Stefan tuvo que partirte el cuello. Fue por tu bien.- le cuento despacio para que no se altere y tampoco quiera matar a su hermano.

\- Por mi bien?. Pero qué...?.- no se aclaraba aun. Esta recomponiéndose del shock que ha supuesto su muerte y no se acuerda de nada.- Todo me da vueltas. Necesito beber algo de sangre para recuperarme.- y nada mas decir eso cae en la cuenta.- Mi padre...-

Oh, oh... creo que ya lo recuerda todo.

\- Tranquilízate Damon.- le digo alzando mis manos para que se calmara al ver que se levanta como un resorte.

\- Te dio su sangre y te curó.- señala a mi mano antiguamente herida.- Voy a matarlo!.-

Me pongo en su camino antes de que llegue a la puerta.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas. Bebí su sangre para que no te tuvieras que enfrentar a él. No la fastidies más.-

\- Lo que me acaba de hacer es una humillación. Ha tocado lo que es mio para molestarme simplemente.-

\- Y me he curado que es lo que querías no?-

\- No lo entiendes. Tal vez para ustedes los humanos sea chupar sangre vampirica, pero para nosotros ese acto significa otra cosa.-

\- El qué...-

\- Sentimos placer. El mismo que al practicar sexo.-

\- Qué!?.- mi boca forma una O y hablando de este asunto no creo que sea lo mas apropiado.- Entonces sin saberlo le he dado placer a tu padre?.- me muero del asco.

\- Si. Por eso lo voy a matar.- sonríe, aunque le está haciendo la misma gracia que a mi. Ninguna.- Así que con tu permiso...- amaga con pasar, pero vuelvo a interceder en su camino.

\- De muy buena gana te dejaría, pero no Damon. Esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas.-

\- Aquí princesa es la única manera que existe. Ademas yo no quiero arreglar las cosas. Quiero simplemente matarlo por tocarte, por hacerte daño...- tensa tanto la mandíbula y gesticula tan nervioso que creo que está perdiendo otra vez la cabeza.- Por tener el puto atrevimiento de chantajearte para beber su sangre y que ahora sea la suya en vez de la mía la que corre por tus venas. No lo soporto!.- alza la voz histérico.

Aunque agradezca que me defienda de esa manera me esta dando un poco de miedo y camino un par de pasos para atrás. Eso lo saca de su delirante estado y rebaja la tensión de todo su cuerpo para acortar la distancia que había interpuesto yo entre los dos.

\- No me mires igual que lo mirabas a él. No me tengas miedo, por favor.- pide con arrepentimiento.

\- Entonces relájate y piensa que no ganarás nada en ir a por tu padre.-

\- Relajarme?.- parece que mi consejo no le gusta y a pocos centímetros siento su respiración acelerada y casi al roce de mis labios prosigue.- Solo hay una cosa que me relaje.-

Intento no pensar malamente y tener mente sana ante esas sugerentes palabras.

\- Y...yy...y..- me aturullo. Por dios Elena, contrólate tú ahora.- Que es?.- pufff, menuda pregunta mas estúpida.

\- Hacerte completamente mía.- suelta con ese toque obsceno tan sexy.

Creo que la mandíbula no se me cae porque la tengo pegada a la cara, pero sí me quedé sin aire en los pulmones para responder. Simplemente me quede tontamente mirando sus carnosos labios.

\- Y porque no lo haces?.- pero Elena por el amor de Dios!. Que coño haces?. No incites al diablo.

Demasiado tarde. Se abalanza sobre mi sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y me aprisiona contra la pared. Quise apartarlo, de verdad que quería, pero quien en su sano juicio lo haría?. No era el Damon del que estaba enamorada, pero después de esto volvería serlo. Mirándolo de ese modo, puedo descontrolarme sin ningún pesar.

Nuestros besos provocaron que subiera la temperatura de nuestros cuerpo y que la ropa ya empezara a sobrar. Sin dilación me baja el vestido dejándome en ropa interior y sus manos rápidamente las tengo cubriéndome las tetas por encima de la copa. Gimo cuando apretuja una de ellas, pero no de dolor sino mas bien de excitación. Este hombre sabe ponerme a mil únicamente con su sola presencia, ni te digo ya cuando me toca de esa manera tan brusca, pero a la vez tan afectuoso con mis atributos. Yo por mi parte hago mi trabajo desabrochando sus pantalones para luego subir y arrancar su camisa de botones de un tirón. Deseo esto tanto como él, ya no por el regreso de su humanidad, que eso es un valor añadido, sino que ya no aguanto mas esta tortura. Desde hace tiempo que decidí que Damon fuese el primero. Es al hombre que quiero y no podía estar con otro más.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

La euforia se desborda dentro de mi. Una acumulación de cosas se concentran en mi cabeza y no se lo que hacer. Bueno si sé lo que hacer, pero no debo. Entonces por qué el cuerpo me pide todo lo contrario?. Estoy echo un lío y no se como manejar esta situación. La deseo, es lo que mas quiero hacer en este mundo, pero poseerla conlleva encender la humanidad y si no quiero pasarme la eternidad siendo un despojo de vampiro arrepentido es mejor que no la toque.

\- No!.- aprovecho que hemos parado de besarnos y me ha empujado para partirme la camisa.

Madre mía Damon... Cuenta hasta diez para que toda la sangre vuelva a subir, porque esta fiera no te va dar tregua.

\- No qué. Que pasa?.- le falta la respiración, pero se le ve muy dispuesta a continuar.

La tengo semi desnuda delante de mis narices, muriéndome lentamente por no poder darle lo que quiere y sabiendo que ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con esta preciosidad. Pero yo no soy cualquier hombre. Me cometido aquí tiene un objetivo y nada ni nadie puede desviarme de él.

\- No puedo.- me duele en el alma decir esto.

\- Me lo estas diciendo en serio?.- la pobre no se lo cree. Normal, yo tampoco me lo creería.

\- Si. Lo siento.- abrocho la cremallera del pantalón y meto la camisa rota para cerrarla de alguna manera.

Bajando la mirada paso por su lado esta vez sin ningún impedimento. Ella se quedó inmóvil y tan avergonzada por el desplante que no intentó de nuevo retenerme.

Ya en el pasillo, cierro las puerta y recorro el pasillo sin ningún rumbo fijo. De hecho no sé lo que estoy haciendo exactamente. Acabo de salir huyendo como un autentico cobarde. Un vampiro de mil años como yo amedrentado por una humana adolescente. Quien te ha visto y quien te ve Damon?. Nunca hubieses pensado que esa cría que conociste en la zona viva pusiera tu mundo patas arriba eh?. Te tiene bien cogido por los huevos y lo sabes.

Que hijo de puta el hilito de voz que aun ronda por mi cabeza y del que no puedo deshacerme. Tal vez la única manera que haya para acallarlo sea distraerme y ahora mismo cualquier cosa me servia. De pronto me viene alguien a la mente...

Voy hasta el otro lado de la mansión. El ala que da a otras cuatro habitaciones mas que posee la casa. Menos mal que tengo la super velocidad porque una persona normal tardaría quince minutos en recorrerla y yo no dispongo de tanto. Cuando llego a mi destino toco un par de veces en uno de los cuartos y aunque tardan en abrir, la puerta se entorna para dejar ver un flequillo dorado como el sol.

\- Damon?.- me recibe Rebeckah media adormilada.- Me acabo de acostar. Que te ha pasado?.- se fija en la camisa rota.

\- Una larga historia. Puedo entrar?.-

La rubia cambia radicalmente de expresión y se hace a un lado para que pase con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Sabe que se lo va pasar pipa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Antes de que me decapitéis, esperad a leer el siguiente capi. Sin querer soltar algun spoiler solo diré que la barbie Mickaelson está ahí para ``ayudar´´ a Damon. A qué?. Pues tendréis que esperar un pelin! XDD**

 **Besos!. MJ**


	36. S2: Chapter 13

**POV Elena**

Me tumbé sobre la cama hecha un ovillo y rota de dolor no pare de llorar hasta que me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté no sabia ni que hora era ya que las cortinas del cuarto seguían corridas y estaba todo oscuro. La verdad es no tenia ganas de plantar un pie fuera de estas cuatro paredes y afrontar el rechazo al que me he visto sometida. La humillación que he pasado ha sido la peor de mi existencia, pero no puedo esconder la cabeza bajo tierra y avergonzarme por algo de lo que no he tenido ninguna culpa.

Pues claro que has tenido la culpa Elena. Quien te manda a caer en sus enredos?. Te acuestes con él o no nunca conseguirás que su humanidad regrese si no quiere.

Me doy ánimos para levantarme y llego hasta las cortinas para abrirlas y que entre algo de luz por las ventanas. Anoche no presté demasiada atención a lo que me rodeaba, pero al verlo con mas claridad compruebo donde estoy. Con otro estilo mas sencillo que la decoración del ático, esta habitación de Damon si resultaba más acogedora. Todo era de madera cobriza y los libros se apilaban al lado de una chimenea incrustada en la pared principal. Eso sí, no encontré ninguna foto o algo que me pueda dar una pista de su pasado. Da igual, lo que me hizo anoche fue la gota que colmó el vaso y este tío ya no se merece ni una pizca de mi amor. Por mi se puede ir a la mierda muy gustosamente.

Como no traía otra cosa, continuo con la ropa de ayer y solo tengo que acicalar un poco el cabello para prepararme para salir. Me da igual si me encuentro con Guiseppe u otro vampiro. Lo que no voy hacer es estar encerrada hasta que alguien se digne aparecer.

Todo estaba en silencio y no me topé con nadie por el camino por lo que supuse que estaban durmiendo. Intenté ser sigilosa y salir de la casa en dirección al establo. Nada ni nadie mejor para consolarme que Crow. Verlo me reconfortará y apaciguará algo mi tristeza.

\- Hola chico!.- lo saludo cuando llego a su cuadra.

Crow relincha y zapatea moviendo tambien la cola como si fuese un perrito que acaba de ver a su dueño. Le falta saltar.

\- Como esta mi niño?. Parece que te alimentan bien.- me fijo si tiene todo lo que necesita.- Me encantaría sacarte de aquí y dar una vuelta. Como cuando cabalgábamos por los prados de Mistic Falls, recuerdas?.- pregunto como si me fuese a responder mientras acaricio su hocico.

\- Lo puedes coger cuando quieras.- y de repente obtengo una respuesta de una voz masculina a mi espalda.

Lo primero que provoca es que me asuste, pero luego al ver quien era se me pasó rápidamente.

\- Stefan.- me llevo la mano al pecho.- Casi me da un infarto. Creía era tu padre.-

\- Perdona, no quería asustarte.-

\- No, lo siento yo. Sé que no debería de estar aquí, pero me aburría en la habitación.-

\- No pasa nada. Mi padre se ha ido hace rato a una reunión en la cuidad. No está.-

\- Que ha pasado al final?.-

\- Nada. Solo quería hacerle pagar a Damon por su desaparición estos meses. Intuye que el problema con los humanos puede venir por eso, pero no le ha dado más importancia.-

\- Pues no está muy equivocado. Pero tiene una manera muy particular de castigarle.-

No es que me queje porque le baje los humos a Damon de vez en cuando, pero los métodos del viejo dejaban mucho que desear.

\- Pssss, si yo te contara... Solemos llevarlo todo al extremo.- no entra en más detalles.- Bueno...y donde está? Como que mi hermano te ha dejado venir sola?. Que extraño.-

Pssss, si yo le contara a él...

\- Creo que se ha ido y sinceramente me da igual. En lo que a tu hermano respecta se puede ir a la mierda si le apetece.- espeto con rencor.- Solo quiero irme a casa.-

Me refería al puti-club donde estoy retenida, pero donde por lo menos está Caroline.

\- Que te habrá hecho?.- se ríe ante mi enfado.- Pero te he escuchado antes. No quieres darte una vuelta con el caballo de Damon?.-

\- Me gustaría mucho, pero quiero irme antes de que tu padre regrese para evitar problemas.- por no decir que no quiero verme envuelta de nuevo en otro lío.- Y no es el caballo de Damon. Es mio.- le aclaro.

\- Te lo ha regalado?.- se sorprende.

\- No. Lo encontré yo hace unos meses por los alrededores de Mistic Falls. Traspasé el muro con él. Damon solo lo trajo aquí.-

\- En serio?.-

\- Ahm si...- no tenia porque mentir.- Por qué?.-

\- Por nada.- frunce el ceño pensativo.- Entonces quieres que te lleve?.-

\- Si me haces el favor...-

\- El problema es que no tengo el coche aquí, pero sé de alguien que me puede dejar el suyo. Creo que seguirá en la mansión.-

\- Quien?.-

No me hizo ni puta gracia quien sugirió inicialmente, pero no me quedó otra que entrar de nuevo con él en la mansión sino quería quedarme sola en la entrada y arriesgarme a encontrarme con Guiseppe.

Fuimos hacia el otro ala de la casa, era enorme y tardamos como unos quince minutos en llegar a nuestro destino. Supongo que Stefan se lo hubiese recorrido en un santiamén, pero tuvo el gran detalle de ir a mi paso.

\- Rebeckah te caerá bien. De todos nosotros es la que tiene mejor corazón. Bueno, es la única que tiene corazón.- rectifica riéndose de su propia broma.- Es como nuestra hermana pequeña.-

\- Pues tu hermano tiene una manera muy particular de mostrar ese cariño fraternal que le procesa.- contesto resentida al acordarme de ese beso de tornillo que compartieron frente a mis narices.

\- Los vampiros solemos magnificar por todo por diez. Si han sidos efusivos perdónalos. Hace tiempo que no se ven.-

A mi me importa un pimiento si hace tiempo que no se ven y que no me vendan la moto de que son como hermanos, porque yo no saludo así al mio. Dios!. Es que me da fatiga nada mas pensarlo y con la explicación de Stefan me da todavía mas. Aunque lo que verían mis ojos a continuación antes de que él tocara a la puerta ya seria totalmente vomitivo y algo que me rompería el corazón.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

\- Estas lista ya?.- le pregunto a Rebeckah que salia cambiada del baño.

Yo intentaba arreglar la camiseta rota por todos los medios, pero lo dejé por imposible al no quedar ni un botón. Bah! La dejare abierta y cogeré una del mi armario cuando vaya a por Elena a mi habitación.

\- Si, ya estoy. Que pesado!.- sale con un fruncido vestido que se baja cuando llega a mi.

\- Tardas una eternidad en arreglarte y quiero irme ya de aquí.-

\- Si no te diera por tenerme despierta hasta las tantas nos hubiésemos ido antes.- recrimina colocándose el ultimo zapato.

\- Ah, una cosa. Esto no lo cuentes a nadie.-

\- Me ofendes gilipollas.- me golpea en el brazo.- Crees que porque todo el mundo te traiciona yo voy hacer lo mismo?. Siempre estoy a tu lado.-

\- Es verdad.- le doy la razón un poco arrepentido.- Perdona chiquita.- tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrir mientras me inclino para besarle en la mejilla por ser la mejor amiga del mundo.

Nadie me entiende como ella. El rato que hemos pasado me ha servido para darme cuenta de muchas cosas y ordenar mis prioridades. Es la mejor en resolver problemas sentimentales sin duda...

En décimas de segundo, cuando ya me separo de Rebeckah y ambos nos dejamos de mirar para salir, nos topamos con Stefan y Elena se presentan ante nosotros con cara de asombro. La de Stefan al menos, porque la de Elena era... era...

\- Elena...- pronuncio en un anhelo cuando veo que le cae una lagrima de la mejilla.

Pronto pondría los ojos sobre Rebeckah y vi como en su mente ataban cabos precipitados.

\- Que hacéis ustedes dos juntos?.- las preguntitas de Stefan no ayudaban.

\- Elena no...- yo paso de todos y le respondo a ella.- No es lo que parece.- después de haberla rechazado anoche estará herida y seguro que se cree cualquier cosa.

Ella respira hondo y con una expresión inescrutable parece que por fin va hablar.

\- Stefan me podrías llevar a casa por favor?.- me aparta la mirada como si le diese asco.

\- Si... Rebeckah me dejas las llaves del coche?.-

\- Claro!.- la rubia las saca de su pequeño bolso y se las entrega.

\- Ahora vuelvo.- nos advierte mi hermano alzando su dedo acusatorio y se va con ella.

Yo me quedo inmóvil. No soy capaz de reaccionar ante el dolor que le estoy causando.

\- Me puedes decir que estas haciendo?.- siento que Rebeckah me golpea otra vez.- Por qué te quedas como un pasmarote y dejas que piense que nos hemos acostado?.-

\- Y tu porqué no has dicho nada?.- le recrimino.

\- Yo?. Prometí que no diría nada de lo que ha pasado dentro. Estoy cumpliendo mi palabra.-

Chica lista!. Rebeckah una vez más me pone en mi sitio.

\- No se que coño me pasa. No paro de cagarla y la verdad que ya no se que hacer para que me perdone.-

\- Dale todo lo que quiere y convencela para que se quede a tu lado.-

\- Elena nunca se quedará voluntariamente.-

\- Y prefieres tenerla bajo chantaje?. O que sea una mas de tus chicas hasta el día que se muera?. No es lo quieres Damon. Me lo dijiste anoche.-

Sus argumentos me dejan en evidencia y dudo en como actuar porque haga lo que haga, tire para donde tire, sé que la voy a perder y no estoy dispuesto a pasar por eso otra vez.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

El mundo se desquebrajaba bajo mis pies mientras intento por todos los medios no echar ni una misera lagrima por un capullo que no se las merece. Tampoco quería que Stefan se diera cuenta del dolor que estaba sufriendo e intenté ser lo mas correcta en el viaje de vuelta a la casa con las chicas. O por lo menos es lo que intenté aparentar.

\- Ya llegamos. Estas bien?.-

\- Estupendamente.- obviamente miento. Me quiero morir...- Solo necesito una ducha y comer algo. Estoy muerta de hambre.-

\- Dile a Sage que te haga esas tortitas tan buenas. Le salen de buenísimas.-

\- No somos precisamente muy amigas. Creo que no le caigo bien.-

\- Es buena gente, pero últimamente está poco resentida con el mundo. Lo ha pasado mal.-

\- Algo escuché de que la chica que antes ocupaba mi lugar era su amiga y tu hermano se deshizo de ella cuando te enamoraste de ella.-no es un tema que me importe mucho, pero sirve para distraerme de la tristeza que siento ahora mismo.

\- Si que te han puesto al tanto.- deja de mirar a la carretera para guiñarme el ojo.- Tuve la osadía de estar con una de las chicas de Damon. Solo era un tonteo, pero...-

Oh por dios, esta versión es la misma que la de Elijah con Rose. Estos hombres...

\- Ella te devolvió la humanidad?.-

\- Creo que me estaba enamorando.- confiesa en un tono bobalicón.- Ese hechizo que tenéis las vírgenes es un castigo para nosotros y devuelve los sentimientos de sopetón.- yo lo veo más como una bendición.- Jenna en cambio pagó todos los platos rotos.-

\- Perdona?.- acaba de decir Jenna?.- Que nombre has dicho?.-

\- Jenna. Se llamaba Jenna.- repite un poco extrañado por el asombro que me causa escuchar ese nombre.- Damon se la llevó y no supe mas nada de ella.-

\- No le preguntaste que hizo?.- dios mio no lo sabe.

\- Pues claro, pero nunca me lo dirá. Y a veces prefiero no saberlo, porque si al final la mató yo ...- no termina la frase.

Definitivamente el amor que le tiene a su hermano es superior a cualquier cosa, pero quizás por una chica si puedan romper esa alianza.

\- Y si te dijera que yo si lo sé.-

El frenazo que pegó hizo que casi me diera con el salpicadero sino fuera porque llevaba el cinturón puesto.

\- Que es lo que sabes!?.-

Su desesperación me conmovió hasta el punto de no querer hacerlo sufrir más. Se lo notaba que seguía sintiendo por cosas por Jenna y que el mal nacido de su hermano se entrometió para separarlo. Stefan igual que yo somos de victimas del amor que tenemos por Damon y por eso siempre se sale con la suya sin ninguna consecuencia. Pues eso se acabó. Esta vez tendrá que enfrentar sus cagadas...

* * *

 **POV Damon.**

Los consejos de Rebeckah retumban una y otra vez por mi cabeza. No voy a seguir a pie de la tabla todo lo que ha dicho, porque es mucho y en algunas cosas no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero si es verdad que tengo que arreglar este malentendido. Y como la palabra perdón no existe en vocabulario, haré que mi disculpa no pueda ser rechaza.

La tarde estaba en todo su apogeo y el sol traspasa totalmente los ventanales de mi ático. La vista era preciosa y estar de pie disfrutando de los rayos en la piel una sensación maravillosa. Después del remanso de paz, cogí las llaves de mi coche, un pequeño macuto que dejé en la entrada y salí en dirección a la granja de las chicas. Conduciendo para allá me iba imaginando el gallinero que seria eso. Con Elena contando su versión de los echos y poniendo a todo el mundo en mi contra. Pero no me importa, con lo que tengo planeado espero redimir todos mis pecado con ella.

\- Hola!.- entro sin tocar. Es mi casa.

\- Damon?.- como siempre la disparatada Mer es la primera en recibirme.

\- Buenas chiquita.- le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Provoco que se ruborice y suelte una risita vergonzosa mientras se acaricia el sitio donde le he dado el beso.

\- Te echamos de menos. Ya casi ni te pasas por aquí.-

\- Ya. Es que la visita de Guiseppe me tiene muy ocupado.-

\- Entiendo. Quieres beber algo?.

\- Ahora no. Necesito hablar con Rose.-

\- No está. Ha ido con las chicas de paseo a la cuidad.-

\- Quien las ha llevado?.

\- Elijah.-

Maldito Elijah. Seguro que las ha sacado para pasar tiempo con su amorcito. Pero no me puedo centrar en eso, ya solucionaré ese problema mas adelante. Ahora lo que necesito es otra cosa y tanto Rose como Meredith me servían.

\- Y tu porque no has ido?.-

\- Me he quedado a cuidar Elena. No se encontraba bien.-

\- Está enferma?.- todas mis alarmas se encendieron.

\- No lo sé. Cuando la ha traído Stefan parecía muy triste y se ha encerrado con esa rubia en su cuarto. Creo que la pobre no termina de acostumbrarse a esta vida.- la compadece.

\- Hazme un favor Mer.- me fijo que su ropa. Seguro que tienen casi a misma talla.- Prepara una maleta con algunas mudas para Elena. Yo iré hablar con ella.-

\- Está bien. Suerte!.-

Subo a la segunda planta y tímidamente doy un par de toques a la puerta. No escuchaba ningún ruido en el otro lado, pero si la respiración y los latidos de un par de corazones humanos. Elena y Caroline debían de estar dormidas. Luego escucho unos pasos aproximándose y efectivamente la rubia abrió con los pelos todos enmarañados.

\- Buenos días o ...- le enseño mi reloj.- tardes ya.-

\- Qué quieres Damon?.- susurra saliendo al pasillo conmigo dejando la puerta encajada tras de sí.- Estamos cansadas y Elena destrozada por dentro. Eres un cabrón.-

Sin venir a cuento me insulta por toda la cara. Esto es el colmo!.

\- No te metas rubia.-

\- Si que me meto porque es mi amiga. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño.-

\- Solo déjame que hable con ella.-

\- No quiere verte y yo no voy a dejar que pases.-

\- Por suerte no puedes oponerte. Aparta!.- ordeno mirándola fijamente y sin comprenderlo se hace a un lado.- No voy hacerle daño, no es lo que pretendo.- le explico antes de entrar a la habitación.

Dejé a Caroline fuera y caminando hasta la cama Elena permanecía completamente dormida y en un estado de relajación total. Parecía un angelito recién caído del cielo y no pude evitar pensar en la suerte que tendría si aceptase ser mi pareja para toda la eternidad. Verla cada mañana al despertar seria un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Car?.- se remueve en la almohada y entre abre un poco los ojos.- Donde has ido?.-

No quiero asustarla y me quedo a sus pies esperando que mire en mi dirección. Cuando lo hace, los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas y se reincorpora rápidamente con un gran susto en el cuerpo.

\- Calma. No voy hacerte nada.-

\- Que haces aquí?.- el susto se convirtió en rabia.- Porqué has entrado y donde está Caroline?.-

\- Está fuera esperando. Solo dame unos minutos por favor.-

\- No quiero escuchar mas tus tonterías Damon. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.-

Sale de la cama muy indignada agarrando la bata que había sobre un pequeño butacón. Mejor así, porque con el camisón que vestía dejaba mucho a la imaginación y la mía es muy, pero que muy perversa...

\- Solo escúchame un momento.-

\- No.- se obceca en no dejarme hablar.- Porque por mucho que me digas no voy a creerte ni una palabra.-

\- Esta bien. Entonces no diré nada, pero tienes que venir conmigo.- le pido conciliador.

Lo ultimo que quiero es tener otra disputa de las nuestras. Esas que no nos llevan a ninguna parte.

\- Oh Dios mio dame paciencia!.- clama al cielo.- No te enteras. Déjame en paz.!- grita exasperada.

No me conoce y tampoco sabe que soy de lo mas pesado que te puedes encontrar. Nada va hacerme cambiar de opinión y, por lo civil o por lo criminal, va tener que acompañarme.

\- La que no te enteras eres tú.- opto por ser autoritario, sí no me pongo así nunca accederá.- No te estoy preguntando o pidiendo permiso. Vas a venir lo quieras o no.-

Me gano otra mirada de decepción y ya van ... Da igual, en el fondo es por su bien y respetaré su deseo de no escucharme, pero no le va quedar otra que hacerme caso.

\- No puedes obligarme.- se cruza de brazos como una niña caprichosa.

Instintivamente me fijo en su collar y curvo la sonrisa.

\- No me hace falta.-

Voy hasta su posición agachándome para cargarla como un saco de patatas sobre mi hombro. Sus gritos para que la bajaran, igual que los golpes que me propinaba en la espaldas con sus pequeños puños no fueron suficiente impedimentos para sacarla de la habitación y bajar las escaleras con ella encima. A eso habría que añadirle también la dificultad de la cansina amiga persiguiéndonos y chillándome cerca del oído.

\- Bajala Damon!.- vocifera la rubia.- Voy a matarte si no la sueltas ya maldito chupa sangre.-

Ese termino no me gustó un pelo e hizo reafirmarme en mi decisión. Me giro para enfrentarme a Caroline.

\- Cállate y haz lo que se te ordene.- vuelvo a ejercer la compulsión mirándola fijamente.- No voy hacerle daño, así que mantente al margen. Volveremos en unos días.-

Sigo mi camino y cuando llego a la entrada ya está Meredith con lo que le pedí y sin entender nada de lo que está pasando. Pero no había tiempo para explicaciones y recogí la pequeña mochila que me ofreció mientras que con mi otra mano intentaba sujetar las piernas revoltosas de una Elena que no se estaba quieta. Se va librar porque estoy ocupado, pero con todo el gusto del mundo la daría unos cuantos azotes.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Maldito chupa sangre!. Pero que se cree?. Si no le era ya suficiente con lo que me ha hecho ahora se toma el derecho de tratarme como si fuese un saco de patatas. Tirándome en el sillón del copiloto de un coche, me abrocha hasta el cinturón y tengo que frenar las ganas de golpearlo cuando lo tengo a tiro. La situación era tensa y ambos estábamos exaltados y cabreados. Tal vez este golpe ya si me pueda salir caro...

\- Matame ya, porque no voy a darte nunca lo que quieres.- le digo cuando se sienta a mi lado y arranca el coche.

\- Esto no trata de lo que yo quiero, sino de lo que tu quieres.- contesta enigmático.

Y ya no abrió mas la boca. Todo el viaje se centró en la carretera y en el cambio de marchas manual de este antiguo cacharro donde íbamos montados.

El camino no fue muy largo, pero si muy incomodo. Al estar en absoluto silencio, solo nos quedaba nuestra alterada respiración de fondo y comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Todo porque no olvido lo de Rebeckah y creo voy a reventar en forma de reproche de un momento a otro. Pero por nada del mundo voy a mostrarme celosa. Lo que debería de hacer es demostrarle cuanto lo odio y que ya no voy a perdonarlo más.

\- Ya estamos llegando.-

Como si eso me tranquilizara en algo...

\- Donde vamos?.-

\- Princesa, se paciente.-

Me toca el coño cuando utiliza ese termino y se lo dejo de nuevo claro.

\- Que no me llames más princesa. Yo no voy a ser tu princesa ni tu reina ni nada.-

\- Pero porqué no te gusta?. A los humanos os encantan esas cursiladas.-

\- Pues porque así me llamaba Matt y lo odiaba. Te acuerdas de él?.-

Tuerce el gesto al nombrarlo y rueda los ojos.

\- Vale, ya no te llamaré princesa...- accede mas relajado y divertido.

De verdad que no lo pillo. Creo que es bipolar.

\- Contéstame. Donde vamos?.- repito.

\- A un sitio.- no desvela nada.

\- Y pretendes que vaya en pijama o qué?.- le enseño mis ropajes. Estaba en camisón, bata y descalza.

\- No estaría nada mal.- mira de reojo la rodilla descubierta que mantengo cerca de las marchas. Es un asqueroso, le falta relamerse.- Tienes una mochila con ropa detrás.- gira el volante y sale al arcén de la carretera hasta detenerse.

\- Que haces?.-

\- Dejar que te cambies.- abre la puerta y sale del coche.

Camina hacia el maletero y se apoya dando la espalda y respetando mi privacidad. Vaya! Ahora le da por ser todo un caballero...

Una vez que ya me he vestido en condiciones le aviso de que ya estoy y entra de nuevo para continuar con nuestro camino. A saber donde nos dirigíamos, pero gracias a Dios el trayecto fue cortito. Pronto nos desviamos y entramos en una especie de finca en el que un par de portones de gran envergadura se abrían a nuestro paso. Luego varios arboles nos acompañaban por el recto carril que llevaba al gran caserón que se levantaba en el fondo. Damon aparcó en la entrada y salió del coche para rápidamente abrirme la puerta. Está demasiado amable y me hace sospechar... Que es lo que pretende?.

\- Esto también es tuyo?.- al final va resultar que casi medio mundo es suyo.

\- No. Es la casa de un amigo. En concreto de Finn Mickelson.-

Otro Mickelson?. Pero cuantos son!?.

\- Pues que bien.- respondo con toda mi desgana. Escuchar ese apellido me producía arcadas.

\- Pero que ven mis ojos!.- dice un tío saliendo del caserón.- Damon Salvatore visitando a viejos amigos.-

Supongo que él era Finn, aunque nada tenia que ver con la opulencia de sus hermanos en la manera de vestir. Su estilo era mas... hippie?. El pelo le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y su barba era prominente. Luego se notaba que trasmitía alegría por los cuatro costados y que a pesar de que es un vampiro algo me decía que tenia algo especial.

\- Finn...- Damon se acerca a estrecharle la mano.

El en cambio tira de Damon y lo estrecha entre sus brazos.

\- Cabroncete!. Hasta que te dignas aparecer.- celebra subiéndolo y bajándolo.

\- Para ya!.- le pega un empujón para que lo deje.

\- Vale, vale...- pone los ojos en mi.- Quien esta señorita tan guapa?.- pregunta tan simpático que me sacó una sonrisa.

\- Ella es Elena.- nos presenta Damon.

\- Elena?.- repite Finn mi nombre con sorpresa.- La Elena que...-

\- Sí.- le corta Damon.

Que está pasando aquí?.

\- Encantada guapa. Es un placer conocerte.- besa mi mano.

\- Igualmente.- yo aun no estaba muy receptiva.

\- Creo que entonces ya sé la razón de tu visita.- le habla ahora a Damon.- Llegó la hora, no?.-

\- Si. Llegó la hora.-

Joder, de verdad que ya me está tocando las narices no enterarme de nada. Conversan enigmáticamente y no sé a que se refieren. Llegó la hora para qué?.

No entramos en la casa sino que directamente nos conduce hacia la parte trasera llegando a un extenso jardín. Las vistas eran impresionantes ya que al fondo un gran lado se perdía entre las montañas y el atardecer desaparecía reflejado en el agua. No pude entretenerme en las preciosas vistas ya que bajamos por un pequeño sendero que guiaba hasta una casita que custodiaba el embarcadero.

\- Como están mis hermanos?. No se porque me preocupo por esos desconsiderados, pero tengo ganas de verlos.- entablan conversación mientras nos vamos aproximando.

\- Pues ahora están los tres. Rebeckah ha vuelto.- le comunica Damon.

Digo y por la puerta grande que ha regresado esa zorra...Arrrggg! Es que me irrita que pronuncie hasta su nombre.

\- Oh, mi pequeña...- comenta nostálgico. Hasta se lleva la mano al corazón.

\- Si quieres verlos puedes volver a la cuidad cuando te apetezca. Ya lo sabes...-

\- Sí, y tu sabes que la vida de Las Ruinas no va conmigo. Prefiero vivir conectado a la naturaleza.-

Caminaba en medio de los dos y la conversación que mantenían no evitó que me diera cuenta de que una mujer mayor de tez oscura, melena negra de largos rizos y con una apariencia un poco mística, lo digo por la camisola psicodélica que vestía, nos recibe sorprendida en el pequeño y rustico porche.

\- Oh Dios mio...- de un principio se queda paralizada, pero pronto entra corriendo en la casa.

\- Quien es esa mujer?.- le pregunto a Damon.

\- Ya mismo lo sabrás.- contesta sin detener su paso.

Pisamos los escalones de madera y subimos hasta la puerta principal que la había dejado abierta de par en par y se podía ver el interior de la casa.

\- El qué Damon?.- me desespero.

La cara que ha puesto esa mujer al vernos es de verdadero asombro y que huya de esa manera no predice nada bueno.

\- No te preocupes prince... Elena.- rectifica gracioso.- No tendrás que esperar mucho.-

Parece que sabe perfectamente lo que va suceder y miro otra vez para poder adivinar algo. De repente por el pasillo que proviene de la cocina aparece otra vez esa mujer.

\- Hola Elena.- me saluda como si me conociese de toda la vida.

\- Ho.. Hola.- respondo por pura educación.- Perdone. Nos conocemos?.-

Se acercó hasta nosotros, pero sin llegar a salir del umbral de la puerta. Luego les dedicó a ambos vampiros una de esas miradas que matan, en especial a Damon y supe inmediatamente que era humana como yo.

\- No, no nos conocemos.- vuelve a mi.- Pero yo si he escuchado mucho sobre ti. Soy Sheyla.- estira el brazo para ofrecerme la mano.

\- Y se puede saber quien le hablado tanto de mi?.- me fijo en Damon que permanecía con la boca cerrada en todo momento. Una cosa muy rara en él.

No se que le ha dado por hablar de mi con personas desconocidas.

\- He sido yo.- entonces escucho otra voz femenina proveniente del interior y todos los bellos del cuerpo se me erizan.

Esa voz me era familiar y mi mundo comenzó a ir muy lento en el momento que observé que tras Sheyla, sacando poco a poco la cabecilla del salón salia otra mujer. Y no una mujer como otra cualquier. Era la mujer mas guapa que haya visto jamas y aunque su rostro estaba algo envejecido no tapaba la belleza que emergía de su interior y que tanto echaba de menos.

\- Mama?.-

\- Hola mi amor!.- abre los brazos y viene a mi llorando.

Yo quise hacer lo mismo, pero me quedé tan impactado que no pude mover ni un solo musculo. Era real?. Mi madre por fin estaba aquí conmigo!. Rompí a llorar cuando me estrujó entre sus brazos y sollozó en mi hombro. Como una niña pequeña me aferré a su cuello sin querer separarme nunca más de ella.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Bueno, a ver si con esto Damon se gana todo su perdón. Recemos!**

 **Veis? Rebeckah tampoco era para tanto,que os alarmais muy pronto XDD. Aunque Elena aun piensa que si lo hicieron. Ya veremos como resuelven esos lios.**

 **Hasta el proximo capi. Besos!.**

 **MJ**


	37. S2: Chapter 14

**POV Damon.**

No existe nada en el mundo que pague la satisfacción de poderla hacer feliz. Que se reúna con su madre es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella y solo espero que esto redima todo el dolor que le causado. Elena y Miranda se tiran un largo rato abrazadas intercalando besos con caricias por doquier. Si tuviese algo de humanidad me parecería una escena muy tierna...

\- Oh, dios mio. Eres tú!.- dice Elena tocándola de arriba abajo sin creérselo.- Estas bien?.-

\- Si, si, claro que sí. Pero y tú?. Que haces aquí Elena?.- y ahí es cuando entro yo en escena. Miranda me mata con la misma mirada que lo hacia Sheyla hace unos minutos.- Hijo de puta!.- viene hacia mi con rabia contenida.- Por qué la has traído?.- la cogen entre todos antes de que se acercara a mi.

Puffff, que le gusta a la gente insultarme, golpearme y echarme las culpas de todo.

\- No mamá.- Elena se pone en medio. Pon fin me defiende.- Fui yo quien traspasó ese muro. Cuando supe que estabas viva tuve que venir a buscarte.-

\- Oh Elena...No deberías de haberlo hecho. Que pasa con tu padre y Jeremy?. Ahora estarán rotos de dolor también por tu perdida.-

Mierda, tema delicado el de Grayson. Elena que aun mantenía esa felicidad en la cara, cambió radicalmente su expresión a la de una tristeza total.

\- Tenemos que hablar.-

Finn, Sheyla y yo las dejamos a sola quedándonos en porche esperando. Mientras se ponían al tanto de todo y se sobreponían del drama que sufrían ante la perdida del cabeza de familia, tomé la palabra para contarle una cosa a la vieja.

\- Que sepas que tu nieta también traspasó el muro con Elena.-

\- De que estas hablando?. Y donde está?.- se sobresalta ante mi información.

\- Escapó del vampiro que la compró. Pero he puesto a mis hombres a buscarla.-

\- Que locura.- interviene Finn y consuela a Sheyla que estaba impactada.- Es increíble que unas simples adolescentes puedan cruzar ese muro.-

\- Eso es porque su nietecita Bonnie guarda un as bajo la manga. Les fue fácil hacerlo gracias a ella.-

\- De qué hablas?...- no cae en el primer momento, pero pronto van cuadrandoles las cosas.- Dios Santo!. La puerta la abrió ella?...-

\- Exacto. Fue la que abriste para mandarme a la zona viva hace unos meses.- entono con reproche.

Maldita bruja!. Si no fuese por ella esto nunca hubiese sucedido...

\- Entonces ya posee sus poderes. Es mayor de edad.-

\- Sucedió lo establecido según vuestra tradición.-

\- Debe de estar desorientada, sin entender que le pasa...-

\- No creas. Lo lleva perfectamente y es bastante poderosa. Creo que incluso mas que tú. -

No pudimos continuar con la conversación al escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente del interior de la casa. Supongo que Miranda ya sabe que ha perdido a su marido y que su hijo está en manos de su hermano Jonh.

\- Voy a entrar.- comenta Sheyla adentrándose en la casa y dejando la conversación a medias.

Si alguien puede hacer algo para que la mujer se relaje un poco es ella. Ya entre brujas se entienden...

Pasó un largo rato hasta que anocheció y Finn se ausento un momento para acomodar un par de habitaciones en la casa principal para Elena y para mi. No le propondría compartir esta vez porque supongo que lo rechazaría al segundo, pero tampoco quería que se quedase con su madre por si les da por escapar. Son dos brujas poderosas, mas otra en proceso. Serian muy difíciles de parar. Y por lo pronto sigo sentado en el porche, solo, admirando como el sol va dejando paso a una hermosa y redonda luna mientras afino el oído para escuchar lo que ocurre dentro.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Abandono el oscuro cuarto donde he dejado a mi madre acostada. El remedio con varias hiervas medicinales que preparó Sheyla le han ayudado a calmarse y relajarse tanto hasta llevarla al sueño. Es lo mejor, porque al enterarse de la muerte de mi padre he visto como su alma se ha partido en dos. Su desolación quedará grabada en mi retina. Es la misma que yo experimenté en mis propias carnes cuando mi padre falleció, pero en su caso le han arrebatado al amor de su vida. No sé como una persona se puede recuperar de eso.

Cuando voy por el pasillo que da a la cocina me encuentro con Sheyla que portaba una taza de té. Esta era para mi y la recibí con mucho gusto. Prácticamente es lo primero que me llevaba a la boca en todo el día.

\- Esta dormida ya?.-

\- Si. Lo que le has dado la ha dejado grogui.-

\- Pobre. Ha tenido que ser un palo muy duro. Y para ustedes también.- me acaricia el brazo en forma de consuelo.- Quedarse sin tus dos padres tan joven... Eres muy valiente por venir aquí a por ella.-

\- No podía quedarme con la sensación de si estaba viva o muerta. Algo dentro de mi me decía que luchara por encontrarla.- le explico confundida.

\- Me lo imagino. Oye... y quien vino más contigo?.-

\- Pues unos amigos. Decidieron acompañarme para que no me pasara nada.-

Lo peor que han sido ellos los que han salido más perjudicados.

\- Y por casualidad no fue una Bennet quien os ayudó abrir la puerta del muro?.

\- Sí, Bonnie. Por qué?.- espera... Con tanto ajetreo no me había dado cuenta de una cosa. Esta mujer ya la había visto antes, aunque por foto.- Usted es la abuela de Bonnie?.-

\- Donde esta mi nieta?.-

Oh Dios mio!. La rodeo con mis brazos antes de responder.

\- Damon ha mandado a sus hombres a buscarla.-

\- Así que el maldito vampiro ese dice la verdad.- masculla.

\- Sí. Encontró a Caroline y dará con Bonnie.- ya me aseguraré yo de eso.

\- Como has conseguido que te trajera ante tu madre?.-

Esa pregunta no puedo contestarla porque si sabe lo de mi trato con Damon para salvarlos a todos ellos se lo contará a mi madre y seguramente intentarán evitar por todos los medios que lo cumpla.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que dentro de esa alma vacía que posee existe algún resquicio de arrepentimiento.-

\- No te confundas Elena. Los vampiros sin humanidad no sienten nada. Y este en concreto mucho menos.- dice cautelosa.- Lo vi cuando la apagó y en ese preciso momento es cuando dejó de tener alma.-

Sus palabras hacen mucha mella en mi. Tiene toda la razón. Aun con lo que me ha hecho yo mantengo la esperanza de que algo bueno se despierte en él, que vuelva a ser el de antes, pero solo me estoy engañando a mi misma.

\- Lo que no me cuadra es que necesita de vosotras. Sobre todo de mi madre.- Sheyla era una poderosa bruja y suponía ya lo que quería de ella.

No podría responder al escuchar como tocan a la puerta de la entrada varias veces e insistentemente. Imagino quien puede estar detrás y gruño por la ``casual´´ e inoportuna interrupción. Me alejo de Sheyla y voy abrir.

\- Hola!.- Damon se apoya sobre el los laterales del umbral con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Que quieres?.- que me haya devuelto a mi madre no quiere decir que vaya ser amable.

\- Como está tu vieja?.-

\- Destrozada. Ha perdido al amor de su vida, así imagínate...- lo digo por propia experiencia.

\- Bueno...- carraspea y borra su estado jovial bajando los brazos.- Finn te ha preparado una habitación en el caserón.-

\- Quiero quedarme con mi madre.-

\- Ya... Pero no es posible.-

\- Como que no?. Me la arrebataste una vez y no lo volverás hacer.- alzo mi dedo acusador y lo enfrento hasta sacarlo del porche. Estoy harta de sus ordenes.- No iré más a ningún lado contigo si mi madre no viene conmigo.-

Achina la mirada como aguantándose las ganas de responder como respondería normalmente y la mueca de la boca no predice nada bueno. Así que me voy preparando para lo que viene...

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Pero quien se cree que es?. Hago todo lo que puedo para tenerla contenta y aun así me habla mal y me mira como si fuese la peor cosa que existe en este mundo. Y por qué no pones remedio tonto del culo?. Lo primero que tenias que haber hecho es volverla a cargar como un saco de patatas y castigarla por ser una desagradecida. Pero no, en vez de eso le has concedido lo que ha exigido y ahora te encuentras sacando toda tu ira y pagandolo con los objetos que hay en la habitación que ha preparado Finn en el caserón para ti.

\- Argggg!.- grito tirando contra la pared la lampara de la mesita de noche.- Cállate ya!.- me echo las manos a la cabeza para silenciar esa puñetera voz de la conciencia.

\- Pero que te pasa?.- Finn entra en el cuarto alarmado por mi reacción.

Normal, le estaba destrozando el decorado.

\- Lo que pasa es que esa niñata me tiene harto!.- espeto indignado.- Ya no sé que hacer para que me perdone. Y no contenta con eso va encima y me desobedece.-

\- Creí que la muerte natural me llegaría antes de ver esto...- suelta un par de risitas.

\- De que coño hablas?.- no sé si me sigue en la conversación.

\- Perdonarte? Desde cuando el gran Damon Salvatore pide perdón?.-

No me gusta lo que sale de su boca, así que le echo una de esas miradas de si no fueran un gran y viejo amigo ya estaría con el corazón fuera del pecho.

\- Tampoco pasa nada por ser condescendiente alguna vez.- psss, se cree que es el único que puede hacer algo bueno.

\- Dios Santo Damon...- se parte el culo.- Si no te conociera pensaría que esa pequeña humana te hace tilín.- a Finn le gusta ejercer de vez en cuando de hermano mayor, pero lo que no sabe que ya aguanto a todos sus hermanos por él.

\- No pongas el nombre de Dios al lado del mio hazme el favor. Y nada de eso de que me hace `` tilín´´.!- reniego contundente.- Para que me hiciera `` tilín´´ tendría que sentir y ... sorpresa!, los vampiros no sentimos.-

\- Pero podemos hacerlo, lo que pasa es que a ti no te la gana.-

\- Efectivamente.-

\- Mira, podrás engañar a quien quieras, incluso a ti mismo, pero no a mi. Por mucho que no tengas humanidad esa niñata como la llamas te hace sentir cosas. -

\- Ya empezamos.- resoplo disconforme. Cuando se pone con sus teorías no hay quien lo aguante.

\- Te conozco demasiado Damon. Ya hace mil años, recuerdas?. Y en ese tiempo jamás has tenido un poquito de compasión o condescendencia por nadie. Pero ahora de repente te presentas con esa chica y la reúnes con su madre a la que meses atrás secuestraste. Es normal que ponga en tela de juicio tu humanidad con el comportamiento tan raro que estas mostrando.-

\- Es mejor que no te metas. No son asuntos tuyos.- ya me está irritando.

\- Viven en mis tierras, claro que es asunto mio.-

\- Te pedí ese favor con la condición de que no hicieses preguntas.-

\- Ya, pero tu prometiste que me contarías cuando terminase todo. Acaso traer a Elena a esta zona no es lo que querías?.-

\- Pues no!. No es lo que quería.- reviento cansado de especulaciones.- Intenté con todas mis fuerzas alejarla, la obligue incluso a que me matara si algún día nos volvíamos a ver... Y aquí está, poniéndome las cosas complicadas cuando acabo de regresar de un infierno.-

\- Vaya... Te noto un poco estresado.-

\- Y como quieres que esté?. Encima mi padre esta en la cuidad y me paso casi todo el tiempo a las grescas con Stefan.- porque soy un vampiro y siempre me conservaré guapo y joven que sino ya estaría calvo.

\- Vale. Esta bien. No te daré más la brasa... por ahora.- rebaja el tono de la discusión y desiste en el empeño de meter sus narices donde no lo llaman.-Creo que deberías descansar y ordenar tu cabeza. Una ducha te vendrá bien.- propone pasándome una toalla que previamente saca de una cómoda.

\- Pues sí, pero tienes un plato ducha. Yo necesito un relajante baño de espumas para no pensar en todo este caos.-

\- Bueno, tienes un lago enorme allí en frente.-

Se acerca a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y enseñarme las esplendidas vistas. Era de noche, pero la luz de la luna llena iluminaba la frondosa naturaleza que rodeaba todo el caserón. Una verdadera preciosidad.

\- Pues no estaría mal, no...- acepto divertido cuando me fijo en lo que hay en el pequeño muelle de la orilla, al lado de la casita donde está ubicada la culpable de mis quebraderos de cabeza.

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

La noche estaba preciosa y con la cálida temperatura te apetecía estar fuera disfrutando de tan esplendidas vistas. Ya era tarde y Sheyla y mi madre dormían en la casita mientras yo me he acercado al embarcadero. No podía dormir, una pequeñisima inquietud se alojado en mi corazón y no tiene pensado desaparecer. Para no darle muchas vueltas a lo que pasará a partir de ahora pienso en otras cosas mas agradables como la fantástica idea que se me pasa por la cabeza. No tardo un minuto en llevarla a cabo. Total, estoy absolutamente sola en este recóndito lugar.

Me lo quito todo arrastrando también la ropa interior y me meto en el agua para nadar desnuda. La sensación es de lo más placentera y rebaja toda la tensión que estaba acumulando desde que llegué a este sitio. Ahora si que estoy realmente feliz por volver a encontrarme con mi madre, de que esté bien y no muerta como creía inicialmente. Es un gran alivio.

\- Está muy fría?.- escucho desde mi espalda.

Mierda!. Dejo de flotar y sumerjo el cuerpo entero hasta la cabeza para cubrirme.

\- Que coño haces aquí Damon?.- maldito desgraciado, nunca me va dejar en paz.

Estaba en bañador con una toalla echada al hombro y sin camisa. La luz de la luna remarcaba esos prietos abdominales que formaban una perfecta tableta de chocolate y recé a Dios para poder sentir esa firmeza encima mía algún día...

Pero por favor Elena céntrate!. Es ver carne y te vuelves loca. Razona!.

\- Supongo que lo mismo que tú. Venia a nadar un poco, aunque con algo mas de ropa. Pero me gusta tu idea.-

\- Y el lago no es lo bastante grande para que tengas que venir precisamente aquí?.- pregunto retoricamente intentando echarlo.

\- Y perderme impresionante espectáculo?. Creo que no.- se fija en la parte que tengo inmersa en el agua como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos.

Tapo mis pechos rápidamente, aunque desde esa distancia y con la oscuridad no creo que se vea algo.

\- Quiero que te vayas.- no se lo puedo dejar mas claro.- Y ni se te ocurra meterte.-

\- Me estas retando?.- se lo toma a broma y deja caer la toalla pasando totalmente de mi advertencia y tirándose al agua de cabeza.

Se aproxima como un tiburón atacando a su presa y sale frente a mi sacudiendo la cabeza y salpicándome divertido.

\- Pero qué?... Que haces?.- nado hacia atrás para que no se acerque más.

\- Up, es verdad!. No estamos en igualdad de condiciones.- se remueve y saca de repente su bañador lanzandolo lejos.- Ahora sí. Te sientes más cómoda?.-

En serio, este tío va volverme loca de un momento a otro. Un día me rechaza y al siguiente se mete desnudo conmigo en un lago. Hay alguien quien lo entienda?.

\- Arrrggg!. Mejor me voy yo.- comienzo a bracear para llegar al embarcadero.

\- Oh vamos... Prometo no me acercarme a ti a menos de dos metros. De verdad.- jura con la mano alzada cuando paso por su lado. Exactamente a dos metros de distancia.- Hablemos.- propone en un tono mas conciliador.

\- De que quieres hablar Damon?. Porque yo creo que entre los dos ya está todo dicho.-

\- Pues yo creo que no. Sigues con esa actitud de despreció hacia mi y no me gusta. He rescatado a Caroline, te he traído ante tu madre y tengo a todo el mundo buscando a Bonnie. Aun así te niegas a perdonarme.- se ofusca como un crío.- Que mas quieres?.-

\- Eres tonto o te lo haces?. De verdad te lo tengo que recordar?.- esto es el colmo.- Me dejaste a dos velas y fuiste a desahogarte con tu ``hermosa´´ Rebeckah.- ya tengo que estallar porque no se da ni cuenta del daño que me ha causado.

\- O sea, haber si entendido bien. No me perdonas por una sola cosa que crees que he hecho mal?.-

\- Una cosa?.- esbozo una sonrisa fingida, porque definitivamente este tema no me hacia ni puta gracia.- Pasaste de mi para acostarte con esa. No sé si en tu mundo eso es normal, pero en el mio es sentirse traicionada. Así que sí. Todo lo baso a veros a los dos salir de aquella habitación esta mañana.-

\- Vale. Entonces estás celosa.- dictamina orgulloso.

Uffff dios... Dame paciencia porque como me des fuerzas...

\- No, no estoy celosa. Para eso tendría que sentir algo por ti.-

\- Y no lo sientes?.- dibuja una curvatura en su boca.

Oh, oh... conozco esa expresión...

\- No. Ya no siento nada.- no soné muy convincente.

Lo que provoca es que se vaya acercando cada vez mas hasta estar a un metro.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte ni Rebeckah ni por ninguna. De hecho desde que volví no he tocado a otra mujer.-

Me lo estará diciendo de verdad?. Si es así esto tiene que significar algo.

\- Por qué?.-

\- Porque estuve los dos últimos meses pensando solo en ti. Aun no tenia mis recuerdos y solo me centré en dar con tu madre para regresar contigo. Cuando los recobré y volví a ser el de antes, tú traspasaste ese muro, te presentaste ante mi y lo eclipsaste todo.- nadando sigiloso se coloca a pocos centímetros.- No te mentía cuando te dije que quiero gobiernes conmigo esta zona y no me interesa hacerlo con otra que no seas tú.-

\- Si crees que con tres palabras bonitas voy a tragarme lo que dices...- yo le pongo las manos en su pecho para tomar separación- Huiste. Estaba dispuesta a entregarme a ti siendo incluso el gilipollas que ahora mismo eres y me dejaste.- le recrimino dolida.

\- No fue mi intención dejarte con las ganas y mucho menos huir o que te sintieras humillada. Pero no puedo encender mi humanidad Elena. No si con ello me convierto en un despojo de remordimientos. Es como para volverse loco.-

\- Sabes qué?. Eres un cobarde y un mentiroso.-

\- Yo intento que haya paz entre los dos y tu me insultas?.-

\- Porque eres un falso. Esa apariencia despiadada, irritante y absurda es todo fachada.-

\- A sí?.-

\- Si, sino explícame entonces cual es la razón para liberar a Jenna?.- lo sorprendo cuando la nombro.

No sé yo si contarle que Stefan ya sabe de su paradero y que en estos momentos ya puede estar en Mistic Falls visitándola.

\- Por lo que veo ya has atado todos los cabos...- achina un poco la mirada y se le marcan un poco las patillas de gallo haciéndolo aun mas atractivo si cabe.

\- Puedo llegar a entender que mantengas con vida a la abuela de Bonnie y a mi madre. Supongo que quieres algo de ellas. Pero Jenna es una simple humana que cometió el error de fijarse en tu hermano. Según tus normas se paga con la muerte. Por qué no le has contado que está viva?.-

\- No es asunto tuyo princesa.- vuelve con el mote porque le molesta el tema y yo no pienso tampoco parar. Me llame como me llame.

\- Hiciste algo bueno, porque si no tuvieses una pizca de humanidad no hubieses dejado a Jenna con vida, ni a Rose.- antes utilicé mis manos para alejarlo, pero está vez se las pondría es sus prietos pectorales para acercarlo y que me mirase a los ojos.- Por muy malo malisimo que quieras hacerte también tienes una parte buena. Por qué la ocultas?.-

\- Porque si creen que eres bueno acaban esperando eso de ti. Y no quiero tener que cumplir expectativas de nadie.-

Intensifica la mirada y su contestación me deja en un perplejo silencio. Exhalando profundo intento mantener la respiración en calma, pero por mucho que lo intentara me era imposible. Al sentir como nuestra partes mas intimas quedan pegadas piel con piel todo fue desbordándose en mi interior y luchaba por serenarme lo antes posible. Dejar de fijarme en sus labios debería de ser lo primero en esa larga lista así que echo la vista al horizonte.

\- Damon no...- digo casi en un tono de suplica.

\- Por que no?. No haremos nada que no queramos.- y roza sutilmente su miembro contra mi ingle.

Las hormonas se me disparan y un calor abrasador en el punto mas sensible de mi anatomía amenaza con controlar todo mi ser. A la mierda! No aguanto más está atracción fatal que siento por este hombre. Sea como sea, me tiene totalmente a su merced y no tiene planteamiento de soltarme. Siendo completamente sincera tampoco quiero que lo haga...

* * *

 **PoV Damon**

De nuevo desnuda y entre mis brazos. Que loco estaría si la vuelvo a rechazar de nuevo, por no decir que mi sexualidad estaría ya en tela de juicio. Pero hay millones de cosas que podemos hacer sin tener que llegar hasta el final. A la mierda!. Me lo pone muy complicado, sobre todo cuando nuestras partes intimas se rozan como buscándose mutuamente. Yo antes de que mi entrepierna cobre vida y encuentre el lugar que le corresponde, me lanzo sobre sus labios sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Joder, como la deseo y noto como acelera el corazón muerto que está dentro de mi pecho.

\- Hazme tuya.- pide aferrándose a mi cuello con sus delgaduchos brazos.- Aquí y ahora. Sin importar nada.- dice entre susurros con el único aire que le dejo para respirar.

LA tomo por el trasero enredando sus piernas en mi cintura y aguanto el peso por los dos en el agua. No era difícil ya que no pesaba nada y era muy ligera. Paro de besadla y admiro su precioso rostro. Me tiene tan pillado que voy abdicar a la primeras de cambio y lo mejor es que no temo por ello. Creo que esta chica se merece que haga uno cualquier cosa por conseguirla. Y ella necesita esto mas que nadie. Ya no solo para devolverme la humanidad sino también para paliar el gran amor que tiene por ese vampiro que conoció en la zona viva. Yo creo que quiero lo mismo y en el fondo es lo que ando buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. Alguien con quien pueda sentir algo mas que remordimientos y vivir una larga eternidad de luz en vez de sombras.

Con ese propósito exhalo profundamente y me preparo para atacar su boca con todas mis ganas. Sus carnosos labios son irresistibles para mi y la cojo por las mejillas para juntarlos con una pasión desbordada. Elena me corresponde igual o con más ímpetu y eso me pone mucho. Tanto que el mastil de mi bandera se yergue poderoso en medio de sus piernas y se coloca para acometer su destino. Estar dentro de ella...

\- Elena?.- antes de que nos fundamos en uno solo escuchamos su nombre y una luz cegadora nos alumbra desde el embarcadero.

\- Mama?.- Elena rápidamente se desenrosca de mi cintura al reconocer la voz que la llama.

Yo no tardé en darme cuenta también y todo se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes. Mas me valía si no quería ver mi huevos esparcidos por el muelle.

\- Hola suegrita!.- la saludo levantando la palma de la mano para que deje de enfocarnos con la linterna.

\- Que coño os creéis que estáis haciendo?.- furiosa nos pide que salgamos del agua.

Cuando ya estábamos fuera como dos niños pequeños a los que pillaban haciendo travesuras, nos vestimos como pudimos y la seguimos hasta el porche de la casita. Elena intentaba hablar, disculparse o explicarse, pero Miranda con el simple gesto de levantar el dedo autoritario la hace callar una y otra vez.

\- Por favor mamá escúchame...-

\- No Elena. No te atrevas a decir que no es lo que parece, porque es exactamente lo que parece.- por fin toma la palabra.- Estabas... con un vampiro?. Pero estas bien de la cabeza?.- respira hondo tras soltarlo todo de sopetón y me mira. Oh, oh...- Y tú...!.- ahí esta otra vez su dedo y la cara de encabronamiento que se le pone viniendo hacia mi.- Eres un hijo de puta!.- y simplemente con su mente provoca que empiece a dolerme fuertemente la cabeza.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh...- caigo de rodillas ante el sufrimiento que me causa. Es como si millones de alfileres pincharan sin cesar mi cerebro.- Paraaa!.- le grito mientras me retuerzo.

\- Damon!. Que te pasa?- Elena acude a mi auxilio sin entender nada.- Que le estas haciendo mamá?

\- Teníamos un trato Salvatore. Y como me llamo Miranda Gilbert vas a cumplirlo.-

Sin miramientos y solo con su magia me rompe el cuello y caigo en el abismo de la oscuridad.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Perdonar el retraso. He estado enferma y no me he podido dedicar a escribir tanto como yo queria. Espero darme mas prisas para el siguiente.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia ;)**


	38. S2: Chapter 15

En la casita del lago, donde las brujas mantenían su cautiverio, el cuerpo inerte de Damon permanecía acostado sobre el sofá del salón mientras Elena estaba sentado a su lado esperando a que despertara. Se había asustado al ver que caía desplomado por algo que le había hecho su madre.

\- Le has roto el cuello, no?.- le dice estupefacta a Miranda que iba de un lado para otro nerviosa.

\- Que agradezca que no le he roto otra cosa.- sigue furiosa por lo que ha presenciado hace unos minutos en aquel lago.

\- Solo había visto a Bonnie hacer ese tipo cosas, pero ella es una bruja. Acaso tú...?.-

La madre se tensa ante la pregunta y deja de lado el cabreo para serenarse en este tema. Ya no puede ocultar más el secreto que desde hace muchísimo tiempo debería haber contado.

\- Supongo que algún día tenia que llegar este momento.- se prepara para lo inevitable.- Si Elena...- confiesa acercándose a la hija.- Lo soy. Nuestra familia procede de un linaje de poderosas brujas.-

\- Y cuando tenias pensado contármelo?.-

\- Nunca si hubiese sido por mi.-

\- Por qué?.- pregunta enfadada. No eran el tipo de cosas que debería guardarse.

\- Porque es una maldición, mi amor. Ser bruja en ambas partes del mundo está penado con la muerte. Somos enemigas de todos.-

\- Papá lo sabia?.-

\- Si. Lo ocultamos para daros una infancia feliz y lo mas normal posible.- se entristece cuando se refiere a su difunto marido.- E intentamos que cuando llegara ese momento rechazarais vuestro poder como hicimos nosotros. Solo os protegíamos, porque lo ultimo que queríamos era poneros en peligro.-

\- Espera...- Elena no sabia si había escuchado bien y se pone hasta de pie..- Eso quiere decir que yo también puedo ser una bruja?.-

\- Posiblemente. Se trasmite de generación en generación. Jeremy heredará el gen cazador de tu padre y tu la magia cuando cumpláis la mayoría de edad.-

\- Dios mio...- no asimila todo lo que está pasando. Pero es que aun le quedaba otro asunto por resolver.- Y cual es el trato que tienes con Damon?. Que es lo necesita de ti?. -

\- Supongo que mi magia, pero aun no se para qué. Me trajo aquí bajo amenazas de que os mataría si no le ayudaba. Prometió que me dejaría libre cuando todo acabara, pero desapareció hasta hace poco. Desde entonces estoy aquí prisionera, aunque Finn lo quiera enmascarar como que solo soy una invitada más.- explica con lamento al verse envuelta sin querer en líos de vampiros.- En todo caso da igual.- parpadea para volver a su solido estado.- Debería matarlo ahora que está indefenso o cuando despierte a quien querrá matar es a mi.- alcanza un pisa papeles de madera algo afilado.- Es pequeño, pero esto servirá.- se va flechada hacia el cuerpo que yace inconsciente en el sofá.

\- No mamá!.- Elena se interpone antes de que llegue.- Suelta eso.-

\- Es el mismísimo demonio y tiene que morir.-

\- Por favor, no!.- le reitera forcejeando para quitarle el pisapapeles hasta al final conseguirlo.

\- Por qué no?.-

\- Porque lo quiero, mamá. Porque no solo estoy aquí por ti, sino también por él.-

\- Por favor Elena no me de digas eso.- se echa la mano al pecho decepcionada.- Mantenía la esperanza de que ese numerito en el lago era obra de él, pero por lo que veo ha sido consentido.-

\- Ahm...- a la chica se le cortó el cuerpo al recordar esa escena. Con tantas revelaciones ya se le había olvidado.- No ha pasado nada. Solo nos besábamos.- comenta con la boca pequeña algo avergonzada.

\- Te crees que soy imbécil?. Tengo ojos Elena y sino hubiese llegado antes, vosotros dos habríais ...- gesticula exageradamente y prefiere no termina la frase porque sino le va dar un ataque.- Dime, os habéis acostado ya?.- pregunta sin pelos en la lengua.

\- Pero Mamá!.- la llama en un regaño. No tendría que estar hablando con ella de estas cosas.- Claro que no. Aun soy virgen.- confiesa porque tampoco es que se le pueda ocultar nada a una madre.

\- Gracias a Dios!.- Miranda mira al cielo agradeciendo.- Y lo digo también por el imbécil de Donovan.- recuerda suspirando aliviada.- Cariño...sé que no tendría que meterme en tus asuntos, pero por lo que mas quieras no confíes en Salvatore. Nunca te corresponderá.-

\- Hace un tiempo lo hizo y creo que puedo hacer que regrese ese Damon que me amó.-

\- Y como piensas hacerlo?- se preguntaba muy intrigada, pero por la expresión de su hija madre cayó en la cuenta.- Ah no!. Las brujas crearon esa maldición por lo mismo.- entendió rápidamente lo que se proponía.- Ni se te ocurra entregarte a este imbécil solo para devolverle la humildad.-

\- Para no quererte meter en mis asuntos eres muy insistente.- resopla cansada de dar explicaciones. Es su vida privada y nadie tiene el derecho a decirle lo que tiene que hacer.- No lo haré para devolverle la humanidad. Lo haré porque es el único hombre con el que deseo hacerlo y también porque necesito recuperar al novio que tanto quería. No lo entiendes mamá, nos amábamos antes de que apagara todos sus sentimientos.-

\- Eso fue porque no tenia recuerdos. No era él. Ahora se acuerda de su pasado y será un tío completamente diferente. Alguien que no conoces aun. Que encienda la humanidad no quiere decir que recuperes al chico del que te enamoraste.-

La madre siembra una gran duda en su hija porque lleva gran parte de razón, pero para Elena no era algo negociable.

\- Es posible, pero confío en que los buenos sentimientos se impongan a los malos.-

Por mucho que le insista su madre, Elena mantiene las esperanzas intactas. Sabe que acostarse con Damon será la solución a todos sus problemas, sin contar que se quitaría del medio y por fin el calentón que lleva arrastrando desde que lo conoció.

Un carraspeo inesperado interrumpe la tensa conversación madre-hija y Elena agradece con la mirada a esa persona el tiempo que le ha dado para digerir lo acontecido.

\- He traído a Finn.- aparece Sheyla providencialmente en el salón.- Viene a llevarse a Damon.-

\- Sí.- responde el vampiro grandullón a la espalda de la anciana.- Es mejor que no despierte aquí. Descansad, yo lo apaciguaré como pueda.-

\- Querrá vengarse. A que sí?.- Miranda mete mas cizaña.

\- No le gusta que uses tu magia y menos contra él.- le recuerda Finn con una afable sonrisa.- Pero que no pasa nada. A este lo emborracho yo para que duerma la mona.-

Sin dificultad levantó en peso muerto a Damon del sofá y se lo llevó de allí bajo las atentas miradas de las tres mujeres.

\- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- propone Sheyla ante el cortante ambiente que se respiraba.- Mañana ya será otro día.-

\- Si. Es lo mejor. Buenas noches.- accede un Elena con un semblante muy serio y sin más tira para uno de los cuartos a encerrarse.

A la mañana siguiente Damon despierta desorientado en su habitación. Quejándose de una punzada en el cuello va saliendo despacio de la cama y conforme pasan los segundo empieza a recordar como terminó todo anoche. Miranda le partió el cuello sin dilación y eso lo cabrea soberanamente. Le tiene terminantemente prohibido que utilice la magia contra él.

\- Mickelsoooooonnn!.- llama a Fin a gritos.

Sale del cuarto hecho un basilisco y los colmillos casi se le están afilando de lo cabreado que está. Esa mujer no conocía al verdadero Damon Salvatore y de lo peligroso que es tenerlo de enemigo. Estaba decidido hacerla pagar por su osadía y nada ni nadie se lo iba impedir. O eso creía...

Al bajar las escaleras y mirar por las tantas salas que tiene el enorme caserón, continua sin dar con su amigo, pero lo que si escucha es una risa que hace que todos los castigos habidos y por haber pensados para Miranda queden en un segundo plano. Provenía de la cocina y camina hacia allí cautivado por el sonido de lo que para él le parecía la más dulce de las melodías. La risa de Elena...

\- Ostias que guay!.- Elena suelta unas carcajadas y aplaude.

Sentada en una banqueta de la isleta de la cocina, observaba como un chico daba vuelta a unas tortitas lanzandolas al aire y recogiéndolas con la pala al vuelo y dejándola de nuevo en la sartén.

\- Gracias Elena.- le responde ruborizado.

El chico era guapisimo. Rapado, con muy buen porte y su piel con un toque de color caribeño que hacia que sus ojazos verdes resaltasen como dos esmeraldas brillantes. Elena estaba encandilada con su belleza y sobre todo con sus dotes culinarias.

\- No, te lo digo en serio Jesse. No conozco a nadie que lo haga. Me tienes que enseñar.-

\- Pssss...- irrumpe Damon en la conversación apoyándose en el umbral de la entrada.- No han visto demasiado mundo aun, princesa.-

Elena se gira sobre la banqueta para mirarlo y se alegra de ver que ya ha despertado, pero se contiene dándole la mas mínima importancia.

\- Buenos días a ti también.- lo saluda ella.

\- Buenos días Señor Salvatore.- la tensión en Jessie es palpable y se concentra en hacer el desayuno.

\- Donde está la bruja de tu madre?.- el vampiro ignora al sirviente y se dirige directamente a ella.

\- Se puede saber para que la quieres?.-

\- Pues para agradecerle el maravilloso masaje que me dio anoche en el cuello, no te jode.- contesta enfurecido.- Donde está?.-

\- No está aquí. Se ha ido con Finn y Sheyla a dar una vuelta. Pero no vas hacerle nada Damon.-

\- Eso ya lo veremos.- se acerca a los fogones donde el chico mantenía la boca cerrada haciendo tortitas.- Vete ahora mismo.- le ordena arrebatndole la paleta de mala manera.

Jesse sin levantar la mirada del suelo se retira prudentemente y se despide de Elena solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Tienes que ser tan borde?.- reprocha molesta por como se ha comportado con el chaval.

\- Lo puedo intentar.- responde divertido guiñándole un ojo.

\- No lo puedes tratar así. Es una persona.-

\- Bah!.- no le da importancia.- Que agradezca que no le corto la cabeza por tomarse esas confianzas contigo.- se entretiene en darle la vuelta a la plasta de masa que anteriormente había echado el chico en la sartén.

\- Qué confianzas?. Si lo acabo de conocer.-

\- Pues parecíais muy amiguitos.- entona con retintín.

\- Intento ser simpática. Acaso estás celoso?.-

\- Pffff. Yo!? De ese!?.- se muere de la risa.- Por favor...El guapito de cara no es competencia para mi.- lanza la tortita al techo y cuando cae la recoge cruzando el brazo por su espalda. Tirándola de nuevo hacia arriba, la alcanza con un plato y se lo pone delante a la impresionada chica.- Soy mucho mejor que él...En todos los sentidos- finaliza esbozando una sugerente sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Se llama Jesse y reconoce que te sientes amenazado.- disfruta picandolo.

\- No Gilbert. Como se llame no es el que me preocupa.- regresa a su estado serio.- Amenazado me siento por tu madre. No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero es una bruja poderosa a la que le estoy dando demasiadas libertades ya.-

\- Y que vas hacer?. Matarla?.- lo dice como si no creyese que fuese capaz de hacerlo.

\- Fíjate que no es mala idea.- se lo replantea.

\- Es mi madre, Damon.-

\- Eso tiene que significar algo para mi?.-

\- Pues debería, porque ella sí significa algo para mi. Es que...- empieza a ofuscarse y recuerda de repente lo que anoche le dijo su madre.- Nunca cambiarás, no es así?. Por mucho que tus sentimientos regresen siempre seguirás siendo un capullo.- lo mira de arriba abajo algo decepcionada.

\- Por eso te dije que no soy de cumplir expectativas de nadie.- esa mirada con el correspondiente insulto lo ofuscan. Si cree que es de lo peor, porque no serlo?.- Pobrecita, lo siento si te he reventado la perfecta burbuja en la que vives, pero por mucho que me devuelvas la humana, las cosas seguirán siendo las que son. Nadie podrá cambiar el hecho de que seáis solo nuestro alimento.- con los nervios a flor de piel Damon ya decía cualquier estupidez, pero lo estaba alterando de tal manera que su parte contestona se adueñaba de su boca.

\- Pues entonces si le tocas un pelo a mi madre ve olvidándote de nuestro trato.- ya no quiere negociar más y pone las cartas sobre la mesa.- Y me perderás para siempre..- le advierte levantándose de la butaca.- Tal vez tuve que hacerte más caso cuando me hablaste de ti y no ser una boba esperanzada en alguien que no merece la pena.- se retira para la salida aguantando el llanto que luego le llegaría fuera.

Damon observa como se marcha reflexionando en lo que le ha dicho. Se le han bajado los humos de sopetón al acordarse del trato que tenían y aunque suele mandarlo toda a la mierda, en este caso no lo permitiría. Por su cabeza no pasaba la idea de vivir de nuevo en soledad.

Elena sale al porche para dar una buena bocanada de aire. El terrible egoísmo de Damon la asfixiaba e hizo que llorara al comprobar que por mucho que quiera poner solución tal vez ya no la haya. Su madre tenia argumentos al decir que no conocerá al hombre que se puede convertir con humanidad. Obvio sera una mezcla de ambos, pero...¿ cual de sus partes se impondrá a la otra?.

\- Ey Elena!. Buenos días!.- la sorprende Finn subiendo los escalones de la entrada.- Oh, estas bien?.- se dio cuenta rápidamente de que estaba llorando.

\- Hola Finn.- se ve sorprendida y se limpia la cara con la manga de la chaquetilla vaquera que vestía.- Si, estoy bien.- Solo... es que ...- se aturulla y señala para dentro dentro de la casa.- ...No es nada.-

\- Ese ``nada´´ se llama Damon Salvatore?.-

\- Supongo...- confirma algo avergonzada.- Todo se centra en él al fin y al cabo, no?.-

\- Como lo vas cociendo ya...- le saca una sonrisa.

\- Y mi madre?.-

\- La he dejado en la casita del lago. Me ha dicho que necesita hablar contigo, que vayas a verla.- le comenta para el disgusto de la chica.- Aunque creo que no es lo que te apetece hacer ahora mismo.-

\- La verdad es que no.- después de discutir con Damon lo que menos quería era continuar la charla de ayer con su madre.

\- Te gustaría dar una vuelta?. Hace un día estupendo y puedo enseñarte como es todo esto.- propone para animarla un poco.

\- Me apunto.- acepta inmediatamente.

Confiaba especialmente en Finn. No era como los otros vampiros, toscos, salvajes y mal educados. Era más bien simpático, maduro e inteligente. Todo un señor.

Ambos se encaminaron por un sendero que bordeaba el gran lago y no hablaron hasta que Elena se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje.

\- Esto es precioso.- dijo al fin.

\- Fueron las primeras tierras donde nos establecimos. Después de conquistarlas construimos el muro.- explica nostálgico señalando a la lejanía donde una pequeña pared se divisaba en el horizonte.

\- Siempre me he preguntado una cosa.-

\- El qué?.-

\- Sí sois mas fuertes y tanto nos odiáis, por qué no habéis acabado ya con nosotros?.Por qué arriesgarse a que los humanos os invadan?.-

\- Muy buena pregunta.- la felicita con un par de golpecitos en el hombro.- Como has dicho somos mas fuertes y, lo siento querida por la parte que te toca, pero mas inteligentes también. Así que eso nunca pasará.- responde convencido.

\- Eso me lo puedo creer.- admite sin discusión.- Pero entonces que sentido tiene dejarnos con vida?.

\- No se lo que contaran en la zona viva, pero la verdad es esta. Hará ya un siglo, en la tercera guerra mundial los vampiros estuvieron a punto de acabar con la raza humana. Eramos unos monstruos que no razonaban y que solo cumplían un objetivo. Aniquilaros. Menos mal que un día alguien puso algo de cordura y nos hizo entender que sí ustedes desparecéis nosotros también lo haríamos. Sin humano no hay sangre y sin sangre no hay vampiro.-

\- Pero en la zona viva creen que firmaron una tregua. - conocer la otra versión de la historia era interesante.

\- Eso os hacemos creer. Dejamos que penséis que estáis a salvo, forméis naturalmente vuestras colonias, aumentéis vuestra población y crezcáis mejor para luego ser nuestro suministro.-

\- Perdona?. Estas hablando de personas o de ganado?.-

\- Para los vampiros no hay gran diferencia. Bueno sí, en esta zona se trata mejor a los animales que a las personas. Para ellos sois lo más bajo que existe.-

\- Hablas como si tu no fueras uno de ellos.-

\- Lo soy, pero llevo demasiado tiempo con la humanidad encendida y no concibo ni la esclavitud, ni la diferencia de especies o cualquier otra idea que vaya en contra de la libertad.-

El vampiro original se la ganó completamente con su forma de pensar y logró que de nuevo se crease ilusiones. Si Finn es todo sentido común con su humanidad, porque Damon no puede ser igual?.

\- Pues deberías cambiar de amigos, porque salvo alguna excepción, casi todos opinan lo contrario a ti.-

\- Bueno, si te refieres al imbécil que tengo de visita en casa, es un caso aparte. Mis hermanos, Stefan, Guiseppe... cada uno en algún momento de su larga vida ha encendido su humanidad y entienden a su manera que no podemos tratar a las personas como objetos o alimentos. Pero Damon no lo ha hecho nunca.-

\- En serio?.- eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Que yo sepa no. Es el mas radical y desprecia a todo lo que no sea un vampiro. Pero contigo...- alarga la frase enigmático.- ...me resulta divertido verlo crispado por tus desplantes. Se nota que remueves algo en sus adentros y lo inquietas.-

\- De verdad lo crees?. Porque a mi me tiene desconcertada. No tiene termino medio. Sabes qué?.- se desahoga completamente ya.- Ahora quiere matar a mi madre.-

-De verdad?.- se parte de risa.- Mejor no se lo tomes en cuenta. La quiso matar desde el primer día que la trajo aquí. De hecho a Damon le gustaría matarnos a todos, sin excepción.-

\- Pero por qué?.- no comprendía ese odio.

\- A menudo suele estar enfadado con el mundo. En parte con algo de razón.-

\- Que le ha pasado?.-

\- Digamos que su vida ha sido... más complicada.- comenta con discreción.- Supongo que por eso no quiere tener humanidad. Después de tantos años lo que ha hecho en su pasado puede pesar demasiado.-

\- Crees que lo destruiría?.-

\- Si te tiene a ti no.- responde rotundo. Está plenamente convencido que la chica es la culpable de su cambio.- Es lo que te estoy diciendo Elena. Es la primera vez en los mil siglos que llevo pisando esta tierra en la que veo que Damon quiere encenderla.-

La conversación se cortó en lo mas álgido al escuchar en la lejanía como un hombre algo desaliñado los saludaba y se acerba a ellos al trote.

\- Señor Mickelson. Que tal le va?.- iba vestido de granjero y extendió su mano para estrechársela fuertemente a Finn.

\- No me jodas, Wes. Cuantas veces voy tener que decirte que me llames por mi nombre?. O voy a tener que obligarte?.- entonó bromista y se rieron a la par.- Como vas por las tierras que te di?.-

\- Perfecto, ya están dando sus frutos.-

Elena se dio cuenta de que era humano al tener una herida en la mano y se reafirmó más en la idea de que Finn era un encanto de persona. Los trata por igual y encima los deja vivir en relativa libertad.

\- Perdona Wes, no te he presentado. Ella es Elena. Una amiga.-

\- Encantado señorita.-

\- Igualmente.-

\- Disculpad pero me tengo que ir. Solo venia a saludar y que cuenten conmigo para la fiesta de esta noche. Espero volver a verla señorita. Nos lo pasaremos bien seguro.- se despide como llegó.

Elena mira a Finn frunciendo el ceño. No sabia nada de ninguna fiesta.

\- Acaba de decir fiesta?.-

\- Bueeeno, fiesta, fiesta tampoco. Una barbacoa nocturna mas bien. Nada en especial.- explica sin darle la mas mínima importancia, pero con clara emoción.

\- No creo que Damon o mi madre estén para fiestas o barbacoas.-

\- Pues yo creo que servirá para limar asperezas. Ademas va haber alcohol y Damon con una copa en la mano es mas comprensivo.- le guiña un ojo cómplice.

Elena tampoco lo veía con malos ojos. Por lo menos así delante de tanto publico Damon no se atrevería tocar a su madre y si Finn se encargaba de controlarlo seguro que no habría ningún problema. O tal vez sí. Quien sabe?

Los preparativos se fueron concretando en el trascurso del día con la gran ayuda de los humanos que convivían en la finca de Finn. A varios les había regalado un pedacito de tierra para que prosperaran por si solos y tuvieran dentro de lo que cabe en la zona muerta algo de libertad. En su pequeño terreno las reglas las ponía él y ningún otro vampiro se las podía rebatir. Ni siquiera Damon que era el más contrario a la idea de que los humanos campen a sus anchas o tuviesen algún derecho.

Este ultimo recibió la noticia de la fiesta con desgana. No quería estar rodeado de insignificantes humanos y dos brujas que están esperando a las mínima para matarlo. No era la mejor estampa para pasar una agradable velada sin lugar a dudas, pero aun así y por la pesada insistencia de Finn accedió simplemente pronunciando el nombre mágico y el que tanto le gusta escuchar. Elena...

\- Aquí estoy ya!.- se presenta en el jardín ante su amigo y a la hora acordada.

La fiesta o barbacoa estaba recién empezada y aun no había llegado casi nadie, salvo los voluntarios que se daban prisa por tenerlo todo listo.

\- Llegas pronto.- Finn anda entretenido coordinándolo todo.

\- Adoro la puntualidad.- desliza sus manos por la solapa de su chaqueta de cuero.- Me queda bien?.-

\- Si, estás guapo. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Aun así la quiero de vuelta. Es mi chaqueta favorita.-

Damon no se había esmerado con la ropa al preparar la maleta para este viaje y Finn le tuvo que prestar algo más presentable que unos vaqueros o unas simple camisetas básicas. Total, por su mente nunca se le hubiese pasado ir a una fiesta de humanos, así que se ahorró traer sus mejor vestimentas.

Cuando ya está contento por el visto bueno del amigo, se fija en la parte donde están haciendo la carne ya que el agradable aroma llega a su fosas nasales. Allí encuentra ocupado al chico que conoció esta mañana poniendo los filetes en el fuego. Jesse cree recordar que se llamaba.

\- Habría algún problema si me como a ese?.- lo señala directamente.

\- Ni se te ocurra.-

\- Qué?. Me tienes a dieta desde que llegué. Dame algo bueno que comer.- reclama caprichoso.

\- Jesse es un buen chico al que acabo de rescatar de la puñetera granja que aun permites tener al loco de Logan Fell. Cuando piensas pararle los pies?.-

\- Esos temas burocráticos a Stefan.- se lava las manos y le echa el muerto al hermano.- Yo no me ocupo de esas cosas.-

\- Vale, pero entonces mientras estés aquí seguirás bebiendo sangre de bote. Como yo.- le acerca una copa de champagne que coge de una mesita y que previamente habia rellenado de una botella reservada solo para ellos dos.- Te aguantas.-

\- Esto es una mierda!.- rechaza la copa.- Sabes que yo solo bebo directamente de la vena.-

\- Pues vas a tener que resistirte hasta que te vayas. Aquí no se muerde a los humanos.- le advierte desafiante.- Ellos son mis amigos, no mi comida.-

\- Está bien- pone los ojos en blanco disconforme.- Pero que sepas qué esto...- recoge al fin la copa.-... no me sacia en nada.- da un sorbo y pone cara de asco.

Rápidamente la borra cuando al dejar de mirar el liquido planta sus ojos mas allá del vaso, hacia la puerta de la casa que da al jardín. Una radiante Elena aparece con su melena al viento y ataviada de un vestidito primaveral muy coqueto y unas sencillas sandalias. La fiesta tampoco era de etiqueta, así que se puso lo mas cómoda que pudo con la calor que hacia. Pero para Damon no había nada que la eclipsase, aunque cualquier mujer se presentara incluso desnuda no podría dejar de fijarse en ella.

\- Ella si que está guapa.- reacciona Finn igual.

\- Eh!. Ella es mía.- reclama Damon celoso.

\- Tranquilo. No me gustaría tener una suegra como esa.- le indica chistoso con la cabeza que vuelva a mirar otra vez en la dirección de Elena.

Detrás aparecen Miranda y Sheylan por ambos lado de la chica. Como si la escoltasen.

\- Que cabrón...- lo golpea levemente en las costillas con el codo.- Tu dame ánimos.-

\- No desistas. El único problema que tienes es que es una bruja y te puede aniquilar con el chasquido de sus dedos, pero por lo demás Miranda es una bellisima persona.-

\- No me digas?.- ironiza.- La estuve espiando mucho tiempo antes de traerla aquí. Sé quien es perfectamente.-

\- Pues entonces problema solucionado. No la cagues y ganatela.-

\- Y porque tengo que ser yo quien de el primer paso?.- se opone testarudo.- Me partió el cuello!.-

\- Ya, pero tu la secuestraste y alejaste de su familia. Además vas detrás de su hija. Creo se merece una buena explicación.-

\- Como?. Yo no voy detrás de nadie. Te enteras?. Yo soy Damon Salvatore. No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie. Tomo lo que quiero cuando quiero, sin importarme nada...- farfulla gallito.

\- Shhhhhhhh... Están viniendo para acá!.- avisa Finn para que rebaje el tono de la estupidez que estaba soltando.

\- Mierda!.- mientras estaba metido en su mundo de egocentrismo descuidó al trío la la la.- Estoy presentable?.- se pasa las manos por el cabello por puros nervios.

\- Para ser alguien que no vas detrás de nadie estás estupendamente.- le guiña el ojo dándole el ok!.

Damon fingió sonrisa ante la gracia de su amigo y la forzó aun mas cuando tuvo a las dos brujas y proceso de otra delante de sus narices. Con Elena, que fue la que dejó para el final le salió sola. Estaba encantado de verla de nuevo.

\- Buenas noches señorita.- la saluda ella primero para luego mirar a las mujeres.- Señoras...-

\- Hola Salvatore.- responde solo Sheyla, pero muy escueta.- Finn te ha quedado todo genial.-

\- Gracias. Esto va empezar ya. Porque no vamos por algo de alcohol?.- propuso el hombre para romper con tan gélido ambiente.

\- Esperad!.- interfiere Damon.- Antes me gustaría hablar con Miranda. Solo será un momentin.-

\- No!.- se niega en rotundo Elena.

\- En absoluto.- añade Sheyla con el mismo miedo que ella.

\- He dicho hablar, no matar.- pone los ojos en blanco harto de la desconfianza. Matas a un gato y te llaman mata gatos...- Por favor.- pide con toda educación a la aludida y le ofrece la palma de la mano para que la coja.- Que te parece si me concedes un baile?.-

Miranda se lo replantea por unos segundos, pero la actitud poco amenazante de él la convencen rápido. Lo quiera o no tenían una conversación pendiente y más ahora que sabe sobre el interés de su hija por el vampiro. En silencio acepta y camina para la improvisada pista pasando totalmente de su mano.

\- Como le hagas algo Damon...- le avisa Elena antes de que vaya tras la madre.

Él ignora la amenaza y camina hacia el sitio donde había elegido Miranda para bailar. No estaba muy lejos del grupo, pero lo suficiente para hablar con privacidad.

\- Eh tú!.- Damon llama a un chico que hay al lado del equipo de música.- Pon algo en condiciones!.- ordena colocándose frente a la que pretendía que fuese su futura suegra.- Vengo en son de paz.- alza sus manos para que vea que intenta enterrar el hacha.

\- Ahora que he recuperado la magia me tienes miedo?.-

Damon esboza una sonrisa y no entra en provocaciones. Sin mas agarra ambos manos de la mujer y las posicionas para danzar al ritmo de la música que acababa de empezar. Estaba decidido a guardarse un poquito el orgullo.

\- Antes de nada quería disculparme. Que me vieras ayer con tu hija en el lago tuvo que ser...-

\- Horrible? Asqueroso?. Acabaré contigo si le haces algo Salvatore.- no lo deja terminar.

\- Relájate. Nunca le haría daño a Elena. Supongo que sabes lo que me pasó con ella en la zona viva, no?.-

\- Algo me han contado. Pero eso no explica porque la sigues manteniendo aquí. En nuestro trato dijimos que nunca, nunca...- recalca.-... tocarías a mi familia.-

\- Eso agradéceselo a tu amiguita Bennet. Yo no tuve la culpa. Ella me mandó allí sin memoria.-

\- Y que pretendes ahora?. Porque Elena está muy convencida de se va quedar aquí contigo.-

\- Eso te ha dicho!?.- se sorprendió gratamente, pero al momento intentó ocultar su alegría tras un carraspeo.- Bueno, eso es porque ha renegociado el trato que teníamos.-

\- De que hablas?.- detiene los pasitos que daba de un lado a otro con lentitud y se suelta de Damon.- Un trato es un trato. No se `` renegocia´´.-

\- Ya, pero las condiciones que me da Elena son mejores. Pronto será una bruja como tú y entonces ya no te necesitaré más.-

\- No Damon. No rompas nuestro acuerdo.- le ruega cogiendo de nuevo sus manos.- Te ayudaré hasta que me lo ordenes. Elena no te servirá de nada. Es una novata que tardará en controlar su magia. Déjala ir...-

\- Mmmmmmm.- hace como el que se lo piensa.- No!.- suelta una pequeña carcajada de satisfacción al ver que ya la tiene donde quería. Mansita y demostrando que es él quien tiene la sarten por el mango- Pero...-

\- Pero qué.-

\- Igual que he renegociado tu trato podemos renegociar el suyo. Que te parece?.- propone de un principio vacilón para después convertirse en la seriedad absoluta.

Lo que le propuso después dejó a la mujer de piedra. Le contó todo desde el inicio para que entendiera el motivo que la llevó a secuestrarla y los planes de futuro que tiene para su hija. Terminó por disculparse y prometiendo que jamás de los jamases le haría algún daño a Elena. Eso sí que lo cumpliría. Miranda por su parte solo se pudo limitar a escuchar y callar ante la confesión del vampiro. Estaba tan alucina que no se dio cuenta de que al fin se dejaba llevar por él en el baile.

Elena los observaba de lo mas tensa a unos cuantos metros acompañada por Finn y Sheyla. Vivía pendiente de si su madre o Damon hacían de repente algún movimiento brusco para actuar, pero la canción termina y suspira aliviada. Eso de un primer instante, porque rápidamente volvió a su estado de antes cuando vio como Damon pedía otra canción y casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando su madre acepta de buen grado un segundo baile con él.

\- Que les ocurre?. Estará Damon obligando a mi madre?.- duda de que se estén llevando tan bien.

\- Así parece, porque entonces no lo entiendo.- espeta Sheyla igual de perpleja.

\- Solo están acercando posturas, nada más.- responde Finn de lo mas relajado. Era el mas tranquilo de los tres.

\- Estás escuchando su conversación.?- Elena ya no se acordada de ese super oído que tenían los vampiros.- De que hablan?.- no le importó quedar como una cotilla.

\- Qué?. Yo? Claro que no.- se hace el tonto y mira para otro lado.- Escuchar la conversaciones de los demás está mal.- se excusa como un crío que lo acaban de pillar.

\- Ohhh venga, Finn. Dime algo. Lo que sea. Por favor...- le ruega juntando las manos.

\- Es que...- no se pudo resistir a esos ojitos de cachorrito.- ... Vale.- acepta resignado hacerle el favorcito.

\- Awww, gracias.- lo abraza como agradecimiento.

\- A ver...- afina el oído.- Están conversando de como moverse para la canción que le han puesto.- muestra una sonrisa. Seguramente oyó a Damon soltar alguna de sus bromita- No parece que se vayan a matar, mas bien parece que...- se pausa al escuchar algo más que le hace borrar la risueña expresión.- Ahm...-

\- Que pasa?. Que están diciendo?.- pregunta alarmada.

\- Nada...- carraspea y para de pegar la oreja.- Hablan sobre todo de ti. De quien si no?. Aunque prefiero que ellos te lo cuenten.-

\- Por qué?. Es algo malo?.-

\- No, mas bien todo lo contrario.- intenta normalizar la situación para que no se preocupase.- Se nota que eres el único punto en común que tienen y que gracias a eso se están entendiendo. Pero lo demás no deberías saberlo por mi.-

Finn no quiso meterse más y decidió terminar el parloteo con Elena retirándose a la barra improvisada que habían montado en el jardín a por otras copas. Aun así escuchó algo entre la conversación de Miranda y Damon que no le gustó un pelo.

Elena por su parte se quedó con todas las ganas de saber más y a pesar de la recomendación de Sheyla porque no los interrumpiera, no aguantó sus ansias de ir a por ellos. Plantándose delante, cruza sus brazos esperando que alguno lo mire y le de alguna explicación.

\- Os lo pasáis bien?.- les pregunta cuando ve que no le hacen ni puto caso.

\- Elena, cariño.- saluda la madre separándose un poco del vampiro.

\- De hecho ...- Damon mira a Miranda.- ...Sí. Tu madre no es para nada aburrida.-

\- Gracias, lo mismo digo.- agradece educada.- Que te pasa?.- se centra en la hija al notarla un pelin ofuscada.

\- Yo...- alucina por la cordialidad con la que se tratan.- Que ha pasado un tiempo y quería saber como estabais.- se excusa para no hacer el ridículo y quedar como una chismosa desesperada.

\- Tranquila, estamos aclarando algunas cosas. Verdad?.- le pasa la pregunta a Damon.

\- Sí, un poco mas y amigos para toda la vida.-

\- Tampoco te pases.- no le sigue la broma.- Pero creo que ya hemos terminado, no?.-

\- Por mi parte ya no tengo nada más que decir.-

\- Perfecto. Entonces volvamos con Sheyla y Finn.- concluye Miranda para retirarse.

\- Espera!.- antes de que Elena la persiga Damon alcanza su muñeca.- Me gustaría bailar con la pequeña Gilbert. Si me das tu permiso.-

\- Claro.- aceptó de buen grado.- Divertíos.-

Elena no tuvo voz o voto en la decisión, pero simplemente no pudo pronunciar palabra al estar flipando por el comportamiento de los dos. Encima su madre no se opuso en dejarla con el vampiro, es más, parecía encantada de la vida.

\- Que le has hecho a mi madre?.- le reprocha sin tragarse ese buen rollo.

\- Nada!.- se defiende.- Por qué siempre piensas de mi lo peor?.-

\- Porque según tus propias palabras eres lo peor.-

\- Pero también puedo ser lo mejor.- le rebate divertido encogiéndose de hombros.- Déjame demostrártelo.- la agarra rápidamente de la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

Elena fue una muñeca de trapo después de que Damon cogiera la otra mano para posicionarla y así empezar a bailar.

\- Como la bajes mas te la corto.- recomienda Elena casi en un murmuro cuando nota la mano del vampiro en el limite de su espalda y el trasero.

Damon se toma con una simpática sonrisa la amenaza y de nuevo ladea la cabeza para dirigirse por tercera vez chico de la música.

\- Tú!. Está canción que sea algo mas lenta!.- pide sin ningún tipo de tacto.

\- Lo que me vas a demostrar es que eres gilipollas?.- Elena se ofende por como desprecia al humano.

\- Qué!?.- Damon no sabe lo que ha hecho ahora para ganarse otro insulto.- Es un inútil que no sabe poner música.-

\- No tienes remedio, de verdad.-

\- Joder...- resopla cansado de tener que dar siempre su brazo a torcer.- Luego me disculparé con él también si es lo que quieres.-

\- Y con quien más te has disculpado?.- eso si que fue una sorpresa para ella.

\- Pues con tu madre. Como crees que hemos empezado hablar?. Miranda es tan testadura como tú y si no le pido perdón ni me mira a la cara.-

\- Y de que habéis hablado?.- se relaja algo más y por fin se deja llevar por él cuando la canción empieza a sonar.

\- Pues del tiempo y esas cosas.-

\- Damon...- le ruega que se deje de bromas.

\- Ok.- se pone mas serio.- Prácticamente hemos estado hablado de ti. De que ambos solo queremos lo mismo. Tú felicidad.-

La intensidad en su mirada y que la maneje tan juntitos al compás de la música deja a Elena hipnotiza. No podía evitarlo, cuando Damon habla como una persona coherente entra en un nivel de atontamiento que no es normal.

\- Y según tú como crees que me harás feliz?.-

Damon dobla la sonrisa y la hace dar una vuelta sobre sus propios pies para luego recogerla enteramente con sus brazos y así quedar abrazados. Elena tuvo que dar una bocanada de aire para no desfallecer. Sus rodillas eran como flanes y bailaba simplemente porque Damon la sostenía.

\- Quiero que te quede claro que por encima de todo y de todos está tu bienestar.-

\- A que te refieres?.-

\- Le he contado nuestro trato.- la declaración provoca que Elena se aparte un poco, aunque sigue cogida por él.- Tranquila. Al principio estaba un poco escéptica con lo de que te sacrifiques por todos. Me mandó a la mierda por supuesto. Pero después se lo he planteado de forma diferente y creo que le ha gustado la idea.-

\- Que te ha dicho, Damon?.-

\- Pues que acepta no poner trabas a nuestro acuerdo y que te quedes conmigo. Eso sí, con una condición!.-

\- Cual?.- le extrañaba que su madre aceptara tan rápidamente. Por eso ella aun no se lo había atrevido a contarlo.

\- Que puede venirte a visitar. Al principio tuve que oponerme porque no puedo permitirme tener humanos traspasando el muro como Pedro por su casa... Pero al final llegamos a un termino medio.-

\- Que termino?.-

\- Si te quedas conmigo les daré permiso para que puedan venirte a ver por lo menos dos veces al año.-

\- Venirme a ver?. Quienes?.-

\- Pues ella y si quieres también tu hermano.-

\- Estás ahora de broma?.- se quiere cerciorar de que dice la verdad.

\- Te lo digo muy en serio.- confirma.- Supongo que el renacuajo se estará muriendo de ganas por verte.-

A Elena se le iba a caer el alma a los pies cuando nombra a Jeremy. El tiempo que llevaba en la zona muerta había intentado no pensar mucho en él para no derrumbarse y mantenerse firme en su misión.

\- Harías eso?.- la felicidad la embarga.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Elena. Solo espero que también lo hagas por mi.-

La chica no sabia como responder ante eso, pero sí lo hizo su cuerpo. Sí se refería entregarse a él no habría ningún inconveniente ya que lleva mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo. Sin poder dominarse rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Damon y lo aproxima a sus labios hasta que solo falta un impulso de él para que el beso sea inminente.

\- Como el qué?.- tenia que preguntar para cerciorarse.

\- Si al final te quedas a mi lado...- murmura y luego hace una pausa para apartarle el fino mechón que se le había pegado a la mejilla.- ...Tendrá que ser como vampiro.- suelta esperando con impaciencia su reacción. Era la primera vez que se lo proponía directamente.

Eso cae como un jarro de agua fría en Elena y rompe con el mágico momento donde únicamente quería fundirse en un beso con él. La alegría que expresaba en su cara hasta hace un segundo se desvanece y afloja la presión del cuello para distanciarse un poco. Para asimilar lo que le acababa de proponer tenia que coger aire y teniéndolo tan cerca era imposible.

\- No te basta con tenerme hasta el día que me muera?.-

\- Eso es muy poco tiempo para mi. Yo quiero que camines conmigo bajo la promesa de una vida eterna.- no la deja separarse demasiado colocando la mano en su espalda y la mira fijamente.- Acepta y te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo.-

Elena tan solo puede quedarse boquiabierta y analizar lo que le está pidiendo. Convertirse en vampiro?. Nunca se lo había llegado a replantear y la idea, aunque no le gusta un pelo, no deja de ser excitante.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Solo daros millones de gracias por seguir ahí. Os adoro!.**

 **Saludos. MJ**


	39. S2: Chapter 16

**POV Damon.**

Creo que he ido demasiado rápido o he sido un pelin brusco. Tal vez para no mandarme a la mierda y acabar otra vez peleados ha preferido contestar escuetamente y salir corriendo. Bueno, mas bien abandonó la pista de baile andando, pero para mi fue como sí dijese que no a cualquier posibilidad de convertirse. En conclusión, lo único que me ha quedado claro es de que no estaba preparada para lo que le he pedido.

\- Que estás tramando Damon?.- Finn se presenta en la pista con un evidente cabreo y me saca de mis pensamientos.

\- Yo?. Nada. De que hablas?.- no entiendo porque viene en ese estado.

\- No se lo que quieres conseguir con esto.- me señala como si me estuviese regañando y para mas inri agarra mi muñeca y tira de mi para que lo siga.- Ven conmigo.-

\- Sé andar sólito.- aparto el brazo para que me suelte y caminamos en dirección al caserón donde nos introdujimos en su despacho.

Cuando cierra la puerta le exijo rápidamente explicaciones indignado.

\- Pero que carajos te ocurre?.- No me hagas más eso delante de los humanos o me perderán el respeto.-

\- Ellos no te respetan Damon. Te tienen miedo.- me calla con sus gritos. Pero ha que viene esto?. Le ha dado a todo el mundo por pisotearme!?.- Y no te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente que a las dos les has prometido y pedido cosas diferentes. A que estás jugando?.-

\- Y tú como coño sabes todo eso?.- pero será cotilla!- Algún día Mickelson te arrancaré esas orejas de soplillo.- maldigo entre dientes.

\- Como si quieres matarme, me da igual. Pero ahora mismo vas a contarte que te traes entre manos.-

\- No tengo porque contarte una mierda.- contra mas gente sepa mis planes mas probabilidades de que salgan mal y Finn precisamente era uno de los que no lo tenia que saber.

\- A no?. Pues les contaré yo lo que pasa.-

\- Argggg.- me está sacando de quicio y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa.- No vas a decir nada, te enteras?. Esto no es asunto tuyo Finn. No te metas!.- ahora el que alza la voz soy yo.

\- Me meto porque ellas me importan!.-

Él me echa las manos también y empezamos un forcejeo que nos lleva a tropezar contra una mesita que había de por medio. Como el era mas viejo y mas fuerte yo salí perdiendo y acabe estampado contra la pared. Alzando el puño cierro los ojos preparándome para el golpe, pero luego de unos segundos los tengo que volver abrirlos al no recibirlo. Finn solo mantenía armado el brazo y apretaba los dientes con el rostro totalmente convertido.

\- Si te lo cuento serás el primero que intentará impedir que lo lleve acabo.-

\- Llevo siglos apoyándote en cualquier gilipollez que has hecho Damon. Por qué crees que esta vez será distinto?.-

\- Porque concierne a tu hermano Klaus y sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo con que lo encuentre.-

Pronunciar su nombre hace que baje el brazo y me suelte.

\- Para qué lo quieres?.-

\- Para una cosa.- no entro en detalles.

\- Para qué?.- insiste por mucho que le diga.- Si al final das con él, mi padre puede enterarse y ...-

\- Lo mataría?. Dime... No se lo merece por lo que le hizo a tu madre?.- le recuerdo por si se le había olvidado.

\- Por supuesto, pero eso no quita de que sea mi hermano. Tú le harías eso a Stefan?.-

\- Supongo que no. Pero ganas no me faltan-

\- No perdono a Klaus, jamás lo haré, pero tampoco quiero matarlo. Suficiente castigo tiene con ser desterrado de la familia y huir eternamente de mi padre.-

\- No quiero entregárselo a Mickael si es lo que te preocupa.-

\- Eso me da igual. Lo que me preocupa de verdad eres tú. Si encuentras a Klaus y no se lo dices a mi padre te acusarán de traición.-

\- No me importa, porque creo que la razón por la que lo hago merecerá la pena.-

\- Y sé puede saber cual es esa razón tan importante?.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Meto los pies en el agua cuando me siento en el embarcadero y los comienzo a mover de arriba abajo para chapotear mientras pienso en lo que acaba de pasar. Salí de la barbacoa andado, intentando no correr para no parecer que huía, pero eso es exactamente lo que hacia. Huir de lo que me había pedido, de la sensación que recorrió por todo mi cuerpo cuando me lo propuso y de que no era miedo lo que sentí. Acaso es algo normal tener miedo de no tener miedo?. Porque siendo sincera no me he llevado las manos a la cabeza con lo ha que ha propuesto, es más, es como si lo esperase con ansias. Pero que me pasa?

\- Estás bien?.- preguntan a mi espalda.

Al girarme veo a Sheyla al principio del embarcadero y caminando hacia mi.

\- Sí ahm... solo necesitaba un poco de aire.- no miento, lo necesitaba de verdad.- Te ha mandado mi madre?.-

\- No. Tu madre está en la barra con Finn empinado el codo y ni se ha dado cuenta de que te has ido.- me acompaña quitándose los zapatos y sentándose a mi lado.- Pero yo si os estaba observando. Casi te vas corriendo. Acaso ese chupa sangre te ha dicho algo inapropiado?.-

Suelto una pequeña risa al oír lo ultimo que ha comentado.

\- Damon es por si solo inapropiado.-

\- Verdad.- se ríe conmigo.- Pero ha pasado algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?.-

Pues sí, pero no le puedo contar aunque me muera de ganas. Porque ella se lo diría a mi madre, que seguramente no tiene pajolera idea. Dudo que sí lo supiera aceptase de buena gana que me quedase.

\- No. Son solo sus típicas tontería que me sacan de quicio.-

\- Por lo que tengo entendido en Mistic Falls no era así, no?.-

\- Que va. Fue todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora.- rememoro buenos tiempos...- Cuando lo conocí era generoso, inocente, ignorante ante su propia condición... Así vi que los vampiros también tienen su parte buena.-

\- Bueno, por lo menos mi hechizo sirvió para algo.-

\- Eh?.- no comprendí.- Tu hechizo?.-

\- Fui yo quien le borró la memoria y lo mandó allí. Por mucho que quisiera, y Dios sabe que tuve la oportunidad en mis manos, no me atreví a matarlo.- relata algo disgustada.

\- Y eso?.-

\- Es una especie de príncipe de los vampiros y si lo mataba su hermano o su padre tomarían represarías.Y su objetivo seguro serian los humanos. No podía arriesgarme que invadieran Mistic Falls, así que pensé que vosotros lo retendríais y así ese desgraciado probaría un poco de su propia medicina.- chista decepcionada porque nada le salió como planeó.- Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que verdaderamente me hizo cambiar de opinión cuando le borraba los recuerdos fue verte a ti.-

\- A mi?.- dije con expectación señalándome.

\- Sí. Fue como un relámpago de imagines y en las ultimas estabas tú.-

Cada vez esto tiene menos sentido y la situación se está volviendo aun mas desesperante si cabe. Ahora resulta que Damon ya me conocía?.

* * *

 **POV Damon.**

Después de hablar con Finn y aclararle algunos aspectos de mi brillante plan, me subo a mi habitación al no encontrar a Elena por ningún lado. Ya no hago nada en esta fiesta rodeados de humanos a los que sin pensarlo les desgarraría el cuello para beber una gota de su sangre. Cuando entro en mi solitario y oscuro cuarto tiro la chaqueta a la silla mas cercana y me saco la ropa para quedarme solo con la parte baja del pijama. Antes de meterme en la cama echo un ultimo vistazo por la ventana al zafarrancho que estaban montando en la barbacoa con la esperanza de poder ver por ultima vez en la noche a la causante que me roba el sueño.

\- Donde estás?.- me pregunto ansioso buscándola entre toda esa gente que come y bebe despreocupada allí abajo.

Solo rezo para que a Elena no le de por contarle a su madre lo que le he propuesto, porque entonces el chiringuito se me viene abajo.

A la mañana siguiente el resplandeciente sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana y clareaba la imagen que llevaba viendo toda la noche. El techo había sido el punto en cual concentrarme para no perder el control cuando las tripas empezaron a sonar. Tenia hambre, mucha hambre y la dieta a la que me tenia sometido Finn estaba por acabarse. De verdad quería rebanar alguna carótida, es lo que mi cuerpo pedía y no quise defraudarlo. Ya me da igual todo cuando el hambre aprieta.

Me levanto como un resorte de la cama y activo mis instintos primarios pasando de las advertencias de Finn y su norma de no morder a nadie. No voy a permitir que me niegue algo a lo que tengo derecho y me pongo algo de ropa encima para salir. Al abrir la puerta y plantar un pie fuera me encuentro de sopetón con la única persona que puede apaciguar por el momento mi sed de sangre.

\- Oopp!.- pillo a Elena con el puño en alza a punto de pegar en la puerta que yo acababa de abrir.- Hola.-

\- Hola...- con solo su presencia la sonrisa me sale sola.

\- Sé que es muy temprano, pero venia hablar contigo.-

\- Claro!. No pasa nada. Llevo toda la noche sin pegar ojo de todos modos.- me hago a un lado para que entre.- Los humanos sois muy escandalosos.- entono con mi clásico sarcasmo para ponerle un toque de humor.

Pasa para dentro y se detiene justamente cerca de la cama. Joder, como me gustaría tirarla ahora mismo sobre el colchón y hacerle todo lo que me pidiese.

\- Bueno... yo...- balbucea.- Me gustaría terminar la conversación que tuvimos anoche.-

\- Por supuesto...- respondo sin querer mostrarme muy ansioso y cierro la puerta dándole por casualidad al pestillo. Por simple casualidad...

Por su expresión corporal no puedo deducir nada, pero escucho el latir de su corazón a mil por hora y eso solo puede significa dos cosas. O que son buenas noticias o por contrario va mandar a mi y a mi raza a tomar por culo.

\- Antes de nada quería pedirte perdón.- empieza ella.- No quise largarme y dejarte con la palabra en la boca.-

\- Da igual. Supongo que lo que te pedí asusta bastante. Es normal que salgas pitando.-

\- No salí pitando. Solamente me asusté como dices y ...- da una bocanada de aire.- ... no supe que decirte.-

\- Tampoco quería una respuesta al instante.- mentira. Necesitaba saberlo ya!. Pero tampoco es cuestión de presionarla.- Puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que quieras.-

\- Ya, pero no es un tema que pueda retrasarse demasiado.-

\- Eso está claro.- no le pongo ninguna objeción. Genial!. Esta chica no se anda con rodeos y va directa. Como no me va gustar?.- Y cual es tu decisión entonces?.-

Se toma unos segundo y agacha la mirada. Por favor que diga ya algo!

\- Creo que ...- alarga el momento y de puro nervio empieza andar por el cuarto..- ... cabe la posibilidad de que lo haga. Siempre cuando respetes nuestro trato.-

\- Claro. Pero de verdad lo harías?.-

\- Por supuesto.- lo dice con la misma determinación que aquella noche en la que secuestré a su madre y la hice olvidar.- El motivo por el que me convierto creo que merecerá la pena.- detiene el ir y venir de un lado para otro para pararse delante y mirarme al fin a la cara.

\- Y se puede saber cual es ese motivo?.- necesito escucharlo de su boca.

-Simple y llanamente porque te quiero Damon. Seas como seas siempre te querré.-

Oh, oh...La chispa que pudo encender esas palabras fueron apagadas por el rugir de mi estomago. Estoy encantado de que me declare una vez más su amor, por si cabe alguna duda, pero eso también hace despertar a la bestia que ahora desea algo más que una declaración bonita.

\- Aha...- me hago el tonto e intento parecer que no me importa.- Creo que me ha quedado claro.- doy una palmada dando por concluida la conversación.- Ahora si no te importa me gustaría estar solo.

\- Eh?.- extiende sus brazos sin entender nada.- Y ya está?. Te digo que sí y a ti te importa una mierda?.-

\- No Elena. No es que me importe una mierda.- contesto sulfurado. O se va ya o no voy a poder controlarme!.- Tienes que irte y luego ya hablaremos.-

\- Por qué?. Por qué no podemos hablarlo ahora?.- doy un paso atrás cuando viene hacia mi.- Pero qué?. Pues no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me digas que coño te pasa.- pronuncia encrespada cruzándose de brazos y arrugando sus preciosos morritos.

Argggggg! Estoy al limite de mis fuerzas y no oigo nada más que su sangre recorriendo sus finas venas. Aprieto la mandíbula para detener el crecimiento de mis colmillos y pensar en otra cosa que no sea morderle el cuello. Pero ella sigue ahí plantada delante, insistiendo en que le digan la verdad sea cual sea. Sin miedos y con un admirable coraje. Como para no comérsela enterita...

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

Que raro es este tío. Ayer me pide que lo corresponda, que me vuelva como él. Y ahora que lo consigue actúa como si le diese igual. Es que no lo pillo de verdad. Supongo que el vampirismo te hace ser así de bipolar, que se yo...Lo único que espero es que su humanidad le haga ser mejor persona porque no creo que lo aguante así para toda la eternidad.

\- Estas pálido.- es verdad, no lo digo solo para meterme con él.

\- Y como quieres que esté?. Llevo desde ayer sin alimentarme y Finn no para de darme ese mierda de sucedáneo a la que llama sangre. Y ahora vienes tú así...- me señala con el dedo de arriba abajo la ropa de una forma algo despectiva.- ... enseñando demasiado como para mantener la cabeza y lo que no es la cabeza fría.-

De lo mas exagera su reacción, es como si fuese desnuda para él y simplemente llevo unos short acompañado de un top que solo dejaba ver los hombros.

\- Eres un machista o es que con la falta de sangre no te llega al cerebro?.-

\- Lo siento, vale?.- pide rápidamente disculpas y se frota la cara con las manos para luego pasárselas por el cabello.- Ves?. No puedo controlarme con esta sed y ya digo tonterías.-

Lo acepto porque un perdón de Damon, menos dos en un día, no pasa siempre.

\- Eso es lo que ibas hacer cuando he llegado?.-

\- Si, iba ir por las provisiones que tiene Finn en el sótano y rezar por no encontrarme con algún humano por el camino.- comenta como si fuese un angelito.

\- Mala suerte. Abajo hay bastante gente. Tu amigo se lo pasó tan bien en la barbacoa que ha decidido hacer hoy un Brunch con las sobras. Por cierto...Qué es un Brunch?. -

\- La manera pija de llamarlo desayuno. Mierda….- se lamenta.- ….Y ahora que hago?.-

Me alegra mucho que no piense de un principio en matar algún humano como siempre hace y estoy totalmente encantada de presenciar como lucha por no hacerme daño. Hay algo que ha cambiado en él.

\- Voy ayudarte.- propongo mientras me aproximo con lentitud.

\- Como…..- cuestiona intrigado.

Podría bajar por las bolsas, eso seria lo correcto, pero no es lo que quiero.

\- Yo tengo lo que necesitas.- descubro mi cuello echando mi melena al hombro.

Los ojos de Damon echan chispas ante el ofrecimiento. No se lo cree, pero es que ni yo tampoco. Y la cuestión es si esta repentina valentía me jugará una mala pasada.

\- Me dijiste que no volviera hacerlo, jamás!.- recalcó.

\- Voy a estar contigo para toda la eternidad, voy a convertirme en vampiro, Damon. Por ti. Que mas da?.-

Oh Diosito, píllame confesada porque me voy a tirar a una piscina llena de tiburones y me van a morder. Literal…

Damon ya no habla, ya no gesticula, ya no pestañea. Solamente me mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Parece que se debate entre dar el paso o contener sus ansias por beber mi sangre. Después de unos tensos segundos por fin creo que se declina por una y un pellizco se aloja en la boca de mi estomago cuando veo como resaltan las venas de debajo de sus opacos ojos. La madre que te pario Elena. Pero que has hecho!?.

\- Una sola cosa antes. Me va doler como la otra vez?.- aun recuerdo ese momento y me entran escalofríos.

\- La primera vez te dolió porque te resististe. - ahora si se aproxima con sigilo hasta mi posición hasta tenerlo en frente. - Pero si tú también lo deseas como yo lo vas a disfrutar. Tenlo por seguro. -

Con esa sonrisa de medio lado me convence del todo y estoy preparada para lo que venga. Voy hacerle caso y también lo desearé. De hecho, hay algo que indica que lo quería desde hace tiempo. Hay veces que siento haber vivido esta situación, como en esos tórridos sueños que tenía con él cuándo vivía con nosotros en Mistic Falls

Hipnotizada en el brillo de sus resplandecientes colmillos, ladeo de nuevo el cuello mostrando la carótida que palpitaba al ritmo de mi corazón. Extendió su mano hacia mi rostro y en un paso se pegó contra mi cuerpo para bajarme con delicadeza el tirante de mi top con su dedo. Se pudo quedar en eso, pero no. Fue mas allá el muy cabrón y en vez de ejecutar lo mas básico, alimentarse y ya está, se dedica a jugar como un depredador con su presa.

\- No vas arrepentirte.- susurra en mi oido antes de bajar para el cuello.

Eso quiero. No arrepentirme y poder estar con él. Ya sea en una vida normal o sobrenatural.

Pronto veo la diferencia con la primera vez y es que antes de clavar sus colmillos, deposita en mi hombro un cálido, sedoso, caliente y tierno beso. Eso encienden todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, en concreto la principal, la que tengo en la parte sur de mi cuerpo.

* * *

 **Pov Damon**

Esta sangre le gana a cualquier mejor botella de bourbon del mundo. No hay otra como ella y tener la ínfima oportunidad de probarla es un privilegio. Cuando saboreo su sangre me traspasa una enorme energía que me lleva casi al clímax y únicamente quería seguir y seguir… Pero no!. Si bebo mucho podría debilitarla, por lo que solo tomo lo que necesito y así no le hago ningún tipo de daño como le dije.

\- Estas bien?.- pregunto nada mas sacar mis dientes de su piel.

Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, porque cuando la miro está sonrojada y no parecía que estuviese sufriendo. La verdad es que ni se quejó cuando la mordí.

\- Creo...- suspira hondo.- ...que sí. Sí, estoy muy bien.- se reafirma acalorada y observando como chorreaba su sangre por mi barbilla.

\- Me limpiaré. - amago con pasarme la mano, pero ella me la baja.

\- Espera.- me recoge una gota con su pulgar para luego pasarlo por mis labios en una leve acaricia.

Alcanzo de refilón con la punta de la lengua la yema de su dedo, lo suficiente como para prender las calderas de la maquinaria y ya no podamos esconder más nuestra excitación. La mía por supuesto era más notable y ella se dio rápidamente cuenta. Por lo menos le saco una sonrisa y lo mas importante, el paso para sellar nuestro labios y besarnos con el sabor aun de su sangre en mi boca. Elena la estaba probando también y eso hizo subir aun mas mi erección. Para crear toda la fricción posible entre nuestros cuerpos echo mano de mi super velocidad y arremeto contra ella en la pared sin separarme ni un poquito de su boca. Quiero hacerla ya mía y se lo hago saber cuando meto mis manos bajo su ajustado top y agarro con poderío sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Fui un poco brusco, pero parece ser que no le importó en absoluto. Es mas, jadeó una vez lo hice y supe de inmediato que también quería lo mismo que yo.

De repente, cuando estamos inmersos en nuestros besos y caricias, llaman insistentemente a la puerta, aunque eso no nos impidió que parasemos con lo que estábamos haciendo. Yo prefería prestarle toda mi atención a este bellezón que tengo entre mis brazos y que el mundo se fuera a la mierda por un rato. Pero como la vida no es así de perfecta y maravillosa pues...

\- Damon, soy yo Finn. Estas ahí?.-

Hacemos caso omiso de nuevo, pero el muy cabrón insiste.

\- Tienes una llamada de Eijah. Dice que es importante.-

Y ya está. Todo acabó cuando dijo eso. Elena baja mis traviesas manos de su pecho y separa nuestros labios.

\- Es mejor que atiendas. Esto puede esperar un poco más.-

\- Tu crees?.- le indico que baje la mirada para que vea como estoy.- Yo no estoy tan seguro.-

Elena se lo toma a risa, pero esta vez sí que se lo digo muy en serio. El dolor de huevos por lo menos me va durar unos minutos.

\- Ve anda.- me da un leve un empujón para que vaya hacia la puerta.

Acaso todo el puto mundo está empecinado en cortarme el rollo o qué?.

\- Que coño quieres Finn!?.- lo recibo fastidiado y entornando la puerta para que no vea a Elena.

\- Joder, que despertar...- se queja encima.- Es mi hermano. Te ha estado llamando todo el rato pero dice que lo tienes apagado. Le dije que estarías durmiendo, pero insiste en hablar contigo ahora. De nada eh!.- casi me tira el móvil a la cara y se larga por el pasillo.

\- Perdón y gracias!.- le grito antes de que desapareciese del pasillo. Si supiese lo acaba de interrumpir seguro que seria él quien se disculpase.- Que pasa?.- pregunto enfurecido al telefono. Como de verdad Elijah me haya llamado para cualquier gilipollez lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.

\- Hola Damon, como te va la vida entre humanos y el angelito de mi hermano?.-

\- Bien, pero espero que no solo me llames para saber como me va por aquí.- le doy una ultima oportunidad mientras me introduzco de nuevo en el cuarto.

\- No. Tengo dos noticias. Una mala y otra buena.-

\- Desembucha.- prefiero que tire de la tirita rapido.

\- Es sobre la brujita perdida. La buena es que ya ha aparecido y la mala es que la tiene Stefan.-

\- Y cual es el problema?.-

\- Dice que como no vengas a la cuidad se la entregará a tu padre. Está muy enfadado contigo tío. Que le has hecho ahora?-

\- Yo?. Nada!.- resoplo harto ya de que me echen siempre las culpas de todo.

\- Pues no hay manera de convencerlo. Así que es mejor que vengas.-

\- Vale. Voy para allá.- cuelgo de inmediato y me quedo mirando a una Elena que espera que le cuente.- Tengo irme.-

\- Vas a regresar a la cuidad?.-

\- Tengo que hacerlo.-

\- Es por Bonnie?. Elijah ha dado con ella?.- pregunta ilusionada.

\- Si, pero mi hermano insiste en ponerme las cosas difíciles.-

\- Que ocurre con Stefan?.-

\- La tiene él y ahora dice que como no vaya a verlo se la entregará a nuestro padre.- Elena se alarma rápidamente y la agarro por ambos brazos para que no desespere.- Tranquila. La traeré sana y salva. Aunque antes le daré una paliza a ese imbécil por chantajista. No entiendo ahora porque está enfadado conmigo.-

\- Damon... Ahm, yo creo que si lo sé.-permanece pensativa como si quisiese decir algo pero no se atreve.- Es probable que Stefan esté así porque le contara lo de Jenna.-

\- Que qué?.- no sé si escuchado bien.

\- Creí que merecía saber la verdad. De que la chica a la que ama sigue viva.-

\- Maldita sea Elena!.- no pude evitar cabrearme y elevar la voz.- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en nuestros asuntos?- me alejo de ella.- No conoces a Stefan, no sabes como es. Jenna solo era un capricho y al final terminaría por matarla. Mi hermano con humanidad es letal. Les hice un favor, te lo aseguro.- explico aturullado.

\- Lo siento mucho. Pensé, pensé...- intenta excusarse, pero es demasiado tarde.

\- Ya da igual.- la corto porque no quiero oírla más y tiro hacia la puerta.- Ahora tengo que arreglarlo y esperar que en un arranque de ira no mate a Bonnie.-

Salgo del cuarto muy decepcionado y dejándola preocupada por la integridad de su amiga. Se lo merece por contarle a Stefan lo de Jenna. Pero que pretendía?. No nos conoce en absoluto, no conoce nuestro pasado para intermediar entre nosotros así. Ahora deberé lidiar con la ira mi inestable hermano.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Mi padre siempre me decía que en boca cerrada no entran moscas, pero por lo visto no soy de esas hijas que siguen los consejos de sus padres. Ahora Damon está cabreado conmigo. Una de las cosas que llevaba buscando desde hace tiempo, pero no precisamente en esta ocasión. O sea, si lo hice con esa intención en un principio, pero conforme ha ido transcurriendo todo lo ultimo que buscaba era volver a tener otra pelea con él. Pero bueno...en este instante no es lo que más me preocupa. Bonnie ya ha aparecido y solo espero que Stefan no le haga daño.

Salgo del caserón en dirección a la casita del lago. Quiero preguntarle a mi madre que habló con Damon y contrarrestar versiones. Aun sigo sin creerme que aceptara a las primeras de cambio que me quede en esta zona.

\- Mamá.- la llamo tocando a la puerta de su habitación.

\- Pasa...- contesta con la voz aun adormilada.

\- Hola!.- digo muy bajito cuando me introduzco en la oscuridad de su cuarto.- Si quieres seguir durmiendo puedo regresar mas tarde.-

Se había acostado tarde y en un estado bastante lamentable. Dudo que le haga gracia ponerse a charlar tan temprano.

\- No te preocupes. Ayer bebí sabiendo lo que pasaría hoy.-

Se reincorpora como puede en la cama mientras yo corro despacio las cortinas para que entre la luz.

\- Anoche te pasastes un poco, no?.- no llegue a verla en todo su esplendor en la fiesta, ya que me recogí pronto, pero alcancé a escuchar como Sheyla y Finn la metían en la cama.- Pero no te juzgo. Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo.- le doy mi apoyo.

Desde hace tan solo un día que sabe que es viuda y tiene que estar destrozada.

\- Gracias cariño. Hazme el favor de pasarme ese vaso de agua.- se lleva una mano a la sien. Debe de estar estallandole la cabeza.

\- Estas bien?.- se lo paso.

\- Mmmmmm...- bebe con ansias.- Si, se me pasará.- detrás de la sonrisa que dibuja se nota una gran tristeza.

No quiero tocar el tema de mi padre, porque sé como acabaríamos, así que doy una bocanada de aire y saco el asunto que nos compite.

\- Entonces... ...Estás de acuerdo con lo que propone Damon?.- lo lanzo así como quien no quiere la cosa sentándome en la cama.

\- No tengo otra opción. Tú lo quieres, no?.-

\- Sí...- no se sí enorgullecerme o avergonzarme.

\- Pues supongo que ahí tengo poco que decir. Dentro de unos días serás mayor de edad y ya hace tiempo que no me necesitas para decidir. nada-

Eh!?. Alguien ha cambiado a mi madre.

\- Es posible que Damon te haya obligado a decir eso?.- es que aun no me lo creo.

\- Soy bruja y ningún vampiro puede obligarme.- se fija en el collar de mi cuello.- Cuando cumplas 18 tampoco podrán hacerlo contigo y ya no necesitarás la verbena .- lo coge entre sus dedos.- Hasta entonces no te lo quites, ok?.

\- Vale...-

\- Que acepte que mi preciosa hija se quede con un monstruo no creas que me hace especial ilusión.- por fin pone algo de sentido común.- Pero en la conversación que mantuve con él me di cuenta de que quiere protegerte sobre toda las cosas. Y aquí sé que estarás a salvo.-

\- Perdona?.- me he perdido en la conversación porque no entiendo que quiere decir con eso.

\- Elena, cuando todos regresemos a la zona viva querrán saber que nos ha pasado, que te ha pasado a ti y porque no has vuelto con nosotros. Se lo tendré que explicar y ya conoces a tu tío John. Mi hermano no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Le pedirá al gobierno que actúe y probablemente entremos en otra guerra. Si es así prefiero que estés aquí con Damon. En esta zona no te pasará nada.-

Ahora voy entendiendo su pasividad ante que me quede en este sitio. Sabe perfectamente que si hay otra guerra de nuevo la perderemos irremediablemente y tal vez los únicos humanos que queden serán los de esta parte del mundo.

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Entro en la mansión familiar casi tirando las puertas abajo. Elijah me informó de que Stefan se encontraba aquí. Pues aquí estoy en su busca y dando con la manera de contenerme. No lo voy a matar, pero si voy hacerle sufrir si le toca un pelo a la bruja.

\- Buenos y esplendidos días.- me anuncio abriendo ambas puertas del despacho y sonriendo de un principio.

Mi hermano estaba sentado en el sillón de nuestro padre presidiendo la enorme mesa redonda y a su lado Bonnie que dio un respingo al verme.

\- Damon!.- se intenta levantar para recibirme y Stefan se lo impide reteniendo su mano contra la mesa.

\- No te muevas.-

\- Vamos Stefan... Déjala ir y hablemos los dos.- le propongo conciliador.

\- No va ir a ningún lado.- contesta inalterable.

Vale... Lo he intentado por las buenas, pero si quiere ir por las malas...

\- Esta bien hermanito.- saco la silla mas alejada de ellos y tomo asiento.- Pero te advierto que como le hagas algo vas a querer arrepentirte toda la vida.-

\- Acaso no haces ya que me arrepienta de mi vida cada vez que puedes?. Y cuando pienso que ya no puedes ser peor, vas y te superas.-

\- Mira, si es por lo de Jenna olvidalo ya. Te hice un favor y lo sabes.-

\- Un favor?. Me estaba enamorando de ella y tu me la arrebataste.- me reprocha indignado.- Ahora está allí con otro tio y seguramente ya ni se acuerde de mi.-

\- No niegues que lo que hice fue lo mejor para los dos. Ella es feliz con otro y tu no te conviertes en destripador. Ganamos todos!.-

\- Pero quien coño te crees para jugar con el destino de la gente así?.-

\- Me lo dices tú?.- no quería llegar a su nivel de agresividad, pero este niñato ya me estaba poniendo de mala leche.- El cobarde ...- levanto el culo de la silla y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa imponiéndome.- ... que no quería vivir su eternidad solo.-

Eso le ha jodido, pero es que no voy arrepentirme de lo que he dicho.

\- Suponía que después de mil siglos ya me hubieses perdonado.-

\- Y lo estas, pero no voy a olvidadlo jamás.-

Su expresión se endurece y nuestras miradas echan chispas. No voy a permitir que se la dé de angelito cuando es un demonio.

\- Sabes qué?. No te debo nada Damon y ya estoy cansado de esperar a que te des cuentas de que esa decisión la tomaste tu sólito. Por mucho que no quisieras ser un vampiro, yo nunca te obligué.-

\- Si, si, si...- tampoco quiero entrar al trapo, mas que nada porque el pasado no es lo que importa ahora mismo.- Deja a la chica que se vaya y ya arreglaremos esto.-

\- No!.- niega en un grito levantándose del sillón y tirando del brazo de la bruja para traerla hacia él.- Estoy harto de hacer siempre lo que tu digas. Esta vez voy a cumplir las normas como es debido..- sonríe malicioso.

\- Qué norma ...- le pido que especifique.

\- La de matar a cada bruja que encuentre. A ver como te las ingenias para explicarle a Elena que no has podido salvar a su amiguita.- se coloca detrás de Bonnie cruzandole el brazo y agarrándola por el cuello.

\- Nooooooooooooo!.- chillo al ver como su mano rodea el pequeño cuello de la morena y se prepara para dar el estoque definitivo.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	40. S2: Chapter 17

**Mejor tarde que nunca y por la espera tenéis el capi mas largo. Ahhh! y ... Aviso! + 18 XDDD**

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Está a punto de anochecer y aun no sé nada de Damon o de Bonnie. Como me hubiese gustado ir con él para apaciguar un poco a Stefan e intentar que entre en razón para que deje a mi amiga, porque no me fío de que Damon le diga algo y lo provoque como tiene por costumbre con todo el mundo.

\- Toma. - sale Finn al porche del caserón donde llevaba como una hora sentada y me ofrece un vaso con sangre suya. - Con esto se te curará lo del cuello. -

Aun llevaba la marca de los colmillos de Damon. Me lo había tapado con un pañuelo, pero era muy cantoso y mi madre se iba dar cuenta nada más verme. Llevo evitándola todo el día, pero dudo mucho que me pueda escabullir en la cena.

\- Porque no llamas de nuevo a Elijah y le preguntas? - le pido de nuevo.

\- Querida, mi hermano ya me ha dicho que nos avisará cuando tenga noticias. -

\- Es que dijo que fue a la mansión Salvatore y ya no estaban. - a mí nadie me quita la preocupación.

\- Seguramente será porque estarán viniendo para acá. - eso no se lo cree ni él.- O conociendo a Damon ...- piensa muy bien lo que va decir a continuación.- ... Bueno, mejor esperar que salga todo bien.- concluye con par de palmaditas en el hombro para nada tranquilizadoras.

Siento que sabe algo y no quiere contármelo, pero se libra del interrogatorio exhaustivo al que lo sometería cuando unos faros de un coche nos alumbran. Ya estaba oscureciendo y su reflejo fue tan molesto que tuve que echarme la mano a los ojos. Gracias a la sombra que me proporcioné vi la marca del coche.

\- Es Damon!-

\- Ves? Ya están aquí como te dije. –

Vale. Finn llevaba razón, pero ahora la cuestión es si trae consigo a mi amiga.

\- Estará Bonnie con él?.-

Me levanto de los escalones del porche y voy hasta donde están aparcando. Percibo a alguien en el asiento del copiloto, pero las putas luces aun no me dejan ver bien y me acerco algo más hasta colocarme delante del coche. Cuando por fin apaga las luces vislumbro la silueta de dos de las personas que mas quiero en este mundo.

\- Bonnie!.- me echo a llorar y corro hasta su puerta.

Ella la abre con ímpetu y en el mismo estado que yo, sale a abrazarme a mi como si no hubiese un mañana. La extrañaba tanto...

\- Elena...- se echa a llorar y me lo contagia. - Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.-

\- Tranquila, ya estás aquí.- mientras reviso que esté bien, por encima de su hombro vislumbro como Damon sale del coche con semblante serio.- Gracias.- le digo cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas.

El asiente y articula con la boca un de nada compaginándolo con sonrisa fingida.

\- Que alegría veros a los dos. - llega Finn tras de mi resoplando.

\- Ahm si, perdón. Bon, este es Finn. Es amigo de Damon.- los presento y cuando voy a observar a este último lo veo un poco ausente.- En este sitio estaremos a salvo.- digo sin dejar de prestarle atención ni un segundo.

Normalmente comentaría algo sarcástico o se quejaría de tanto lloriqueo y formalidades. Algo le ocurre.

\- Pues por lo que veo tengo que poner un tenedor mas para cenar. Eh, no me quejo. Yo encantado de tener más invitados.- comenta Finn con la simpatía que siempre lo caracteriza.

\- No hace falta que pongas otro tenedor más en la mesa.- salta Damon rodeando el coche hasta llegar a nuestra posición.- Yo no voy asistir. Mejor me quedo en mi cuarto.-

Nos da la espalda y tira para el caserón a un paso lento, pero constante y largándose sin despedirse prácticamente. Desde que es un capullo integral sin sentimientos nunca lo he visto así de abatido. Pero que coño ha pasado!?.

\- Bon.- me giro de nuevo hacia mi amiga.- Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y te prometo que nos pondremos al tanto en cuanto podamos, pero ahora necesito saber que es lo que os ha ocurrido cuando te ha ido a recoger.- más que una petición era una exigencia.

\- Pues...- hace una pausa para recordar y su rostro no presagia nada bueno.- Creo que le llevará algo de tiempo asimilar lo que ha hecho.-

\- Por qué?.-

\- Ha matado a Stefan, Elena.-

\- No puedes ser. - se me adelanta Finn igual de estupefacto que yo.- Eso es imposible.-

\- Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Damon le ha clavado una estaca en el corazón.- reitera mi amiga muy a su pesar.

Oh Dios mío...Hasta ese extremo ha llegado?

A Finn y a mi no nos dio tiempo a preguntar mas nada ya que Bonnie vio como salía del caserón Sheyla acompañada de mi madre. De un principio no estaba segura si lo que veían sus ojos era verdad, pero el grito de su abuela fue suficiente para hacerlas correr y encontrarse a medio camino en un bonito abrazo. Estoy tan contenta por mi amiga. Supongo que estará sintiendo lo mismo que sentí yo cuando vi a mi madre hace unos días.

Dejando a un lado tan bonita escena, me vuelvo a un intranquilo Finn y murmuro.

\- Iré hablar con él.-

\- Si, porque como vaya yo y sea verdad lo que acaba de contar Bonnie tendremos un problema gordo.-

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Estoy un buen rato bajo la ducha reflexionando en lo acontecido y lavando los pecados cometidos. No paro de darle vueltas a un asunto del que nada puedo sentirme orgulloso si tuviese sentimientos, pero gracias que a que no los tengo puedo mantenerlo a ralla y hacer que no me afecte en lo más mínimo. Basta simplemente con pulsar en interruptor y ¡puffff!. Culpabilidad fuera.

Enroscandome la toalla a la cintura al salir de la ducha, me paro frente al espejo y observo ese rostro que se refleja. Veo a un tío que intenta resurgir dentro de mi y al que no dejo porque no es el momento. Las emociones tienen que ser aparcadas para centrarse en lo más importante. Y ese objetivo al que me refiero es con el que me encuentro nada más salir del cuarto de baño.

Elena estaba en la puerta, con las manos para atrás aferrada a los pomos como si se preparara para escapar. No entiendo entonces que hace aquí, pero si sé que ese vestidito tan mono que porta va hacer que debajo de la toalla se forme una tienda campaña. Pero yo no soy el único que ansia hacer travesuras. Ella nada mas ver mi torso, retira rápidamente la mirada y la centra en el suelo como si fuese la primera vez que me ve así. Esos pequeños gestos tan inocentes son los que me tienen tonto perdido y, aunque no lo parezca y sea muy contradictorio, me confirman que compartimos la misma mente sucia.

\- Solo venía a comprobar que estabas bien.-

\- Estoy perfectamente. No me ves?.- extiendo los brazos fanfarrón.

\- Ya...- no puede evitar comerme con la mirada.- Amh... sí.- parpadea para centrarse en lo que venia hablar. .- Yo lo decía por lo de Stefan. Bonnie acaba de decirnos que ...-

\- Lo he matado?-

\- Si. Lo has hecho?.- pregunta atónita.

\- Si no hubieses abierto tu boquita nada de esto hubiese pasado.- le recrimino para que sufra un poco.- Casi la lías porque quería matar a tu amiguita. Menos mal que la brujita tiene grandes poderes.- suelto una risa al recordar.- Cuando Stefan fue a partirle el cuello, ella se defendió haciendo el truquito ese que tanto a su abuela como a tu madre le gusta practicar conmigo y lo tiró al suelo en un simple girar de muñeca. Increíble. - cuento como si fuese uno de los mejores espectáculo que he visto.-

\- Y?.- espera que continúe.

\- Y...- ya me pongo más serio. Aun sigo muy enfadado con ella.- Has hecho que estaque a mi hermano para que no tome represarias por lo de Jenna y le cuente todo a mi padre.- la acuso con rabia contenida.

Lo que le he hecho a Stefan es el peor acto que se le puede hacer a un vampiro. Y más si es de la familia.

\- Yo... yo...- balbucea queriendo decir muchas cosas, pero sin poder articular ninguna.- No quería que matases a tu hermano. Esa no era mi intención.-

Observo como se lleva las manos a la cabeza y está a punto de derramar alguna lagrima. Joder, tampoco quiero hacerla llorar por un asunto que dentro de lo que cabe tampoco es tan grave.

\- Eh!.- bajo los escudos y camino hacia ella que permanecía con la espalda pegada a las puertas.- No temas por mi hermano.-

\- Como que no?.- se le rasga la voz.- Pobre Stefan, lo has matado por mi culpa.- y estalla en un llanto tapándose la cara.

Oh, oh. Creo que me he pasado de la raya al hacerla sentir culpable.

\- Elena...- la llamo para que baje los brazos y me mire.- Stefan no está muerto. O no del todo por lo menos...-

\- A que te refieres con que no está del todo muerto?. Bonnie ha dicho que lo vio disecarse.-

\- Eso es cierto, le clavé una estaca en el corazón. Pero no era de madera.- le cuento para que pare de llorar. No soporto ser el causante de su tristeza.- Es una daga especial para los vampiros originales. Creada para matarnos temporalmente hasta el momento de que alguien la saque. Una vez fuera, nuestro organismo se recompone con un poco de sangre y despertamos del letargo.-

Parecía que le estaba hablando en chino. Supongo que estas cosas sobre naturales no las llega a comprender todavía.

\- Y me has hecho creer todo este tiempo que tu hermano estaba muerto por mi culpa?.- eha... Ahí me ha pillado. Creo que se asoma el primer guantazo de la noche. Cierro los ojos para prepararme para el golpe y en vez de eso, solo me empuja haciéndome dar un par de pasos para atrás.- Eres gilipollas.-

\- Vale.- levanto las manos.- He sido un poco mezquino al no decírtelo antes, pero necesitabas un escarmiento por contárselo todo a Stefan.-

Conforme le recrimino no me doy cuenta que al desentender el nudo de la toalla esta cae irremediablemente con tantos aspavientos.

\- Oh Dios mio...- la mandíbula de Elena se desencaja cuando fija la mirada mas abajo de mi cintura.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Cierro la boca de la impresión cuando nombro a Dios por la fantástica visión que me está regalando. Es que ya no se que hacer o que decir ante este imponente momento, nunca mejor dicho, y me quedo solamente mirando sin avergonzarme en absoluto. Vamos Elena!. Te mueres por probarlo desde hace tiempo y lo sabes. No piensas en otra cosa que en acostarte con él y es normal. Cualquier mujer desearía ser desvirgada por un sexy vampiro. Eso le añade más picante a la cosa...

Mi cachonda conciencia me pone prueba y grita a los cuatro vientos lo que mas me gustaría hacer en este momento. Y no es otra cosa que entregarme a él. Lo siento así, como si le hubiese pertenecido desde siempre.

\- Joder!.- se da por fin cuenta de que esta totalmente desnudo.- Se me ha caído sin querer.- dice antes de que piense mal y se agacha para recoger la toalla.

Mis pies no pudieron evitar ponerse frente a él cuando clavó la rodilla y alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos sin comprender cual era mi propósito. Automáticamente extiendo mi mano para acariciar su sedoso y oscuro cabello y dejarme hipnotizar por esos dos manantiales que tiene por ojos. Es guapísimo el muy condenado….Trago saliva para rebajar la tensión de mi cuerpo y como una abeja atraída por la miel vuelo en caída libre hacia el avispero para saborear la dulzura de sus labios.

Atrapando su cara con mis manos, hago más hincapié en nuestro apego para trasmitirle toda esa energía que corre descontrolada dentro de mi y pronto él me trasmite la suya al ponerse en pie y rodearme fuertemente con los brazos por la cintura. Queremos convertirnos en uno solo y lo único que lo impide ahora mismo es mi maldito vestido. Para Damon no es problema y me lo saca por arriba dejándome en ropa interior y casi expuesta en la misma medida que él. No es que me crea nada del otro mundo en cuanto a mi físico, suelo estar rayando lo normal, pero por su expresión parece que está viendo el mas hermosos de los paisajes.

\- Quiero que recuerdes este momento.- dice antes de venir por otro beso. Este más comedido que el anterior, pero igual de excitante, ya que cuando separamos nuestros labios, toma una escasa distancia y concluye.- Cierra los ojos.-

Qué?. Para qué?. Hago lo que me pide con gran expectación. Por Dios, me va dar un ataque como esto se prolongue más.

\- Ábrelos ya.- me pide dos segundos después.

No se cómo coño lo ha hecho, bueno sí que lo sé, pero aun así es impresionante como ha preparado la habitación. La luz ya la había apagado, pero aun así unas ciento de velas daban la adecuada visibilidad y creaban el perfecto ambiente para lo que íbamos hacer. Oh, si….. Esta es mi oportunidad ya que no corremos el riesgo de que alguien nos interrumpa otra vez. Todos estaban entretenidos en atender a Bonnie y por ahora nos dejarían un poco en paz.

\- Cuando quieres sabes esmerarte Salvatore.- comento impresionada.

Pero en este instante no me importa el sitio donde nos encontramos. Amo a este hombre sobre todas las cosas y solo estar con él me vale para ser feliz.

\- Creo que la ocasión lo merece. -

Si es que cuando se pone en plan seductor es imposible resistirse. Y sin añadirle de que está completamente desnudo frente a ti. Como Dios lo trajo al mundo, si señor…..

\- Falta algo.- añado para darle más misterio.

\- El qué?-

Llevo mis manos hacia atrás para quitarme el sujetador y tirarlo al suelo. Luego prosigo con mis braguitas y termino por apartarlas con el pie. Ya está empatado el partido. No tengo por costumbre estar así delante de un tio sin llegar a ruborizarme, pero es que con él casi me sale natural. Además ya hemos intimida demasiado como para que esta situación me avergüence. Damon por su parte me lanza una perversa sonrisa que me recorre todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a mi punto mas sensible y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de que esa zona empieza a humedecerse reclamando a grito pelado lo que es suyo. Tendiéndome su mano, me invita a que lo acompañe hasta la cama y una vez allí toma posición sentándose sobre el colchón. Yo ni corta ni perezosa abro mis piernas para montarme sobre él y me sostengo rodeándolo por el cuello con mis brazos. Él hace lo propio con mi trasero para que no me caiga y un abrasador calor va emergiendo de mi interior cuando quedamos acoplados como las piezas de un puzzle. Igual de enroscados que la noche del lago, ya solo faltaba el ultimo y definitivo paso.

\- Hazme sentir vivo Elena.- murmura antes de hacerme rodar en la cama para quedar por encima.

Pues claro que sí!. Yo pierdo mi virginidad, pero no puedo olvidar que el pierde su falta de humanidad y que cuando la recupere podrá sentirlo todo magnificado por diez. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Será una locura, pero estoy preparada para ello y lo voy a combatir con todo el infinito amor que le puedo dar.

Se me corta la respiración al sentir bajo mi vientre la punta de su pene en las mismísimas puertas de mi pulcritud. Ya no hay marcha atrás y abro un poco mas mis piernas para recibirlo. ¡Aguanta Elena! Esto va ser un pelín doloroso, solo al principio y ya verás que poco a poco iras cogiéndole el gustillo.

No apartamos la mirada del otro y alzando una mano me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla para luego besarme profundamente y penetrar mi intimidad con mucho cuidado y suavidad. Aun así, emití un leve quejido.

\- Aayyy.- al romper mi virginidad siento como un gran pellizco e irremediablemente arqueo un poco la espalda. Damon lo aprovecha para su segunda embestida. Esta algo mas brusca.- Ahhhh.- Joder, esto duele de cojones.- Para, por favor. Me haces daño. – le pido en una súplica.

Damon inmediatamente se queda inmóvil y yo que permanecía con los ojos cerrados los abro para encontrármelo mirándome fijamente. Fue raro, porque de repente siento como una gota de agua cae por mi mejilla y se resbala para abajo. Luego cae otra y es como si estuviese lloviendo. Estoy llorando?.

\- Lo último que haría en este mundo seria hacerte daño Elena. Perdóname.- dice afligido.

Y es cuando compruebo de que las lagrimas que caen no son mías...

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Nada más introducirme en ella todo se va sucediendo como me imaginé. Lo primero fue el vuelco que tuvo mi corazón, como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica y surgía a la vida. Luego unos sentimientos contradictorios fueron apoderándose de mi al recordar todo lo que he hecho en el trascurro de estos siglos y sin poder evitarlo una tristeza me embargó.

\- Ayyyy.- se queja y arquea la espalda. La embisto de nuevo para alejar esos penosos pensamientos de mi cabeza y centrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. Tengo a la mujer que amo entre mis brazos, enteramente para mi y no voy a desaprovecharlo. - Para por favor. Me haces daño.-

Nada mas escucharla paro de inmediato y la miro fijamente para ver si está bien. Con la preocupación no me di cuenta como una lagrima se desliza por mi tabique y le cae directamente a ella en la mejilla.

\- Lo ultimo que haría en este mundo seria hacerte daño Elena. Perdóname.- le ruego aguantando el llanto, pero sin poder evitar que se me cayeran un par de lágrimas más al acordarme por lo que le hecho pasar.

\- No, Damon no…- atrapa mi rostro. - Estoy muy bien, lo que pasa que mi cuerpo se tiene que acostumbrar. Solo ve más lento, vale?- seca con su pulgar mi última lagrima.

Yo estaba tan desconcertado por el gran golpe de realidad que me azotaba que creía que me iba a desmoronar. Como me pasó la ultima vez tiene toda la pinta que me volveré loco, pero ahora mismo centrarme en Elena lo hace más llevadero. Voy a compensarla por todo el daño que le he ocasionado, comenzar por redimir mis pecados y amarla para el resto de mis días.

Entro en ella por tercera vez. Lento como me ha pedido, muy, muy lento. Esta vez su cuerpo fue mas receptivo y parece que la tensión del principio iba desapareciendo. Había perdido ya su virginidad y yo encendido mi humanidad. Ya nada nos puede parar.

\- Eso es…. - marca el ritmo con algo más de seguridad.

\- Así bien?.- yo aún sigo preocupado.

\- Perfectamente.- se le vislumbra una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y es la suficiente señal para saber que está feliz.- Y tú?. Estas bien?.-

No puedo dejar de mirarla y dar las gracias una y otra vez por la suerte que tengo.

\- Yo si….- no supe que decir en un principio, pero creo que en estos momentos ya sobran las palabras. Aunque si me gustaría añadir unas cuantas más para concluir. - Eres todo lo que necesito. Eres todo lo que quiero.- la ilusión por mis palabras se reflejan en sus ojos y es ahora ella quien esta a punto de llorar. Le estoy confirmando que el Damon que amó en Mistic Falls y los sentimientos por ella han vuelto. En realidad siempre estuvieron ahí, porque ni estando en la oscuridad más profunda desaparecieron.

Me dejo ya de tanta cháchara y tomo sus muñecas para ponérselas por encima de la cabeza mientras la beso y suavemente la embisto de nuevo. Ya no eran quejido los que escuchaba sino mas bien gemidos de placer. Noto como su cuerpo se hace más a mí y ya comienza a disfrutar. Conforme las temperaturas de nuestros cuerpos aumentan también lo hace el ritmo de nuestros movimientos. Ya no le dolia nada, es mas, estábamos totalmente sellados y las embestidas ya podían ser algo más bruscas.

\- No pares por favor!- exige todo lo contrario a lo que me pidió hasta hace un momento.

Yo obedezco a la dueña de mi corazón y entro y salgo como pedro por mi casa intentando crearle la mayor satisfacción posible. El problema es que ella me estaba dando mucho a mi y así no sé cuánto aguantaré.

\- Elena.- voy avisando por si las moscas.

\- Damon…...- jadea mi nombre y se agarra a las sabanas.- ...Te quiero.-

Oh joder…. Escuchar eso no me ayuda…Me apoyo sobre los codos y la observo antes de retirarme de la partida. Era con su hermoso rostro con el que quería irme.

\- Yo también te quiero.- le correspondo sometido totalmente al placer de sus caricias.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Podría estar loca de remate, tal vez ya lo esté, pero ver literalmente estrellas no tiene que ser ni normal. De todos modos, lo que estoy experimentando no lo es para nada. Wow! Ha sido algo increíble y me ha gustado demasiado diría yo. Tanto que las piernas aun me tiemblan.

Damon deja caer todo su peso al terminar y apoya su frente contra la mía que esta bañada en sudor. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es agitada, exactamente como los latidos de su corazón. Cuando los abre, una mirada dulce me confirma que lo vivido no ha sido un sueño. Que el amor de mi vida ha regresado.

\- Te he hecho daño?.- me pregunta un pelin intranquilo.

\- En serio?.- me da la risa.- Estos últimos gritos no han sido para nada de dolor.- le informo en un tono bromista para que no se preocupe.

Amplia su sonrisa y me quedo embobada en lo preciosa que es. Dios, que contenta y feliz estoy. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad y por fin puedo afirmar que a partir de ahora todo cambiará.

\- Quieres hacerlo otra vez?.- le ofrezco aunque esté reventada.

\- Te has quedado con ganas?.-

Le afirmo con la cabeza y me muevo debajo suya para ir calentando motores. Permanecía aun dentro de mi y tampoco quería que saliese.

\- Eres un vampiro con super poderes. Supongo que no necesitarás ningún descanso, no?.-

Lo reto y parece que acepta como a un niño que le dices lo que no puede hacer. En eso no ha cambiado en absoluto. Con leves giros de su cadera enciende de nuevo la llama del fuego que se había apagado hasta hace unos segundos y empezamos de nuevo. Menos mal que mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a la invasión y del dolor no quedaba rastro, por lo que no me daba miedo otro asalto.

\- Lo que usted ordene, señorita Gilbert.- se apunta al juego divertido.

Toqué el cielo con la punta de mis dedos cuando me llevo a mi segundo orgasmo. Esto era maravilloso, porque lo que tenia entendido, por comentarios de Caroline y Bonnie, perder la virginad es una mierda. Tal vez ellas no lo hicieron con la persona adecuada. Pero lo que soy yo, lo recordaré para toda la eternidad.

\- Entonces...- le hablo teniendo su cabeza reposando en mi pecho.- .. ahora que has encendido tu humanidad como te encuentras. -

\- Pues...- se restriega juguetón entre mis tetas. - ... solo tienes que mirarme. -

\- Ya...- me río.- Pero yo me refería a como te sientes. Que es lo que está pasando por tu mente?.-

\- Hacer cosas muy perversas contigo.- me planta un húmedo beso en los labios.- Como por ejemplo atarte a esta cama para hacerte el amor cuantas veces pueda hasta que digas basta.- especifica más concretamente y ya mi cuerpo empieza a revolucionarse con la propuesta. Como puede ser tan obsceno y sensual a la vez?

\- Damon…- lo llamo entre beso y beso.- Dios sabe que me encantaría hacerlo otra vez, pero antes debemos hablar.- lo cojo por el mentón para que se aparte un poco y podamos charlar.

\- Hablar?. Para qué Elena?. Si hago eso estaría todo el rato pidiéndote perdón por las cosas que te he hecho.- resopla echándose en su lado y apoya el codo en la almohada para sujetarse la cabeza.- Cada vez que me vienen los recuerdos de como te he tratado, como he jugado con tus sentimientos y te he chantajeado a mi manera…..- espeta cabreado consigo mismo.- No te merecías nada de esto. Pero voy a recompensar todo el daño que te causado. Te lo prometo.-

\- Esta bien.- dejo el tema aparcado por ahora. Lo ultimo que quiero es fastidiar este precioso momento removiendo el pasado. Pero si que había un asunto que quise abordar y que casi me interesaba más saber.- Damon, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.-

\- Pregunta lo que quieras.-

\- El día que nos conocimos fue el primer día que nos vimos verdad?.- frunce el ceño y no sé si es porque no me ha entendido o que está pensando la forma de contestarme.- Sheyla me dijo que cuando te borró la memoria me vio a mi. Se supone que yo te conocí después. – le especifico.

Sus ojos miran a cualquier lado menos a mi y eso hace que sospeche. Eso es que algo esconde y ya no puede excusarse en que no lo recuerda. Ahora tiene su memoria intacta.

\- Damon…- le pido que desembuche.- Acaso nos conocimos antes?.-

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Elena espera impaciente mi respuesta y yo no se que contarle. Debe saber la verdad, eso está claro, pero no puedo confesarlo todo.

\- Es lo único que puedo reprocharle a Sheyla, que te borrara a ti también.- le confirmo para su sorpresa.- Estuve un tiempo siguiendo a tu madre, porque no estaba seguro si era una bruja o no. La observaba en el bosque cada vez que iba a por plantas y hiervas, hasta que un día apareciste tú.-

\- Y yo te vi a ti?.-

Pienso detenidamente lo que voy a decirle y decido ocultar esa parte de la historia. Aun no es el momento para que lo sepa y sigo en el convencimiento de que merece descubrirla por ella misma.

\- No. Estaba escondido, aunque me creaste mucha curiosidad y continúe volviendo.-

\- Por eso amenazaste a mi madre con matarnos. Descubriste que tenía una familia con la que chantajearla.-

\- Si.- confirmo apenado.- Y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de ello.- la agarro de la mano y me la llevo a la boca para regarla de besos.- Pero eso era antes. A partir de hoy voy a redimir todo el mal que he hecho. Empezando por ti.-

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y la luz que refleja es la que me guía en mi lucha contra los remordimientos y hacen que no me derrumba. Eso y sus hinchados labios son el mejor consuelo para olvidarme del mundo.

El problema es que el puñetero mundo si que no se olvida de nosotros y una llamada en la puerta rompe la maravillosa burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos.

\- Damon!. Estas ahí?.- la voz de Finn se escucha desde fuera.

Gruño fastidiado cuando tengo que separarme de la boca de Elena y contestar al imbécil de mi amigo.

\- Que quieres?-

\- Está Elena ahí?. Hace un tiempo que subió a verte para hablar contigo y no aparece. No la habrás matado, no?.-

Este tío es tonto…..

\- Solo será un segundo.- le digo a Elena mientras me levanto de la cama y tiro hacia la puerta tapando mi desnudez con unas calzonas.

Quitando el pestillo, entorno solo lo suficiente para mirar a la cara a Finn.

\- Necesitas algo?.

\- Si, Elena me dijo que la avisara para la cena y Miranda la está buscando. Antes de que viniese hasta aquí, he preferido hacerlo yo. Así que dime… Está o no?.- intenta asomarse, pero no le dejo.

\- No seas cotilla. - le pego un leve empujón para que no entre.

\- Damon no me toques los cojones y dime donde está.- de un manotazo aparta la mano que tenia puesta sobre su pecho.- Esta mañana ya la mordiste y como le hayas hecho algo….- advierte con su dedo acusador.

\- Pues vaya confianza de mierda tienes puesta en mi.-

Tenemos un pequeño forcejo porque insiste en pasar y yo se lo impido.

\- Basta!.- es Elena quien abre la puerta ya cambiada. Joder, que rápido se había vestido. - Sois como críos.- nos regaña como a tales y por fin mi amigo se relaja.

\- Perdona Elena. Es que después de escuchar lo de Stefan ya me espero lo que sea.- me mata con la mirada.

Definitivamente es imbécil. Sé que no soy un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, pero de ahí a matar a mi hermano…..

\- Bueno, eso debería explicártelo Damon.- intercede Elena echándome un cable.- Os dejo para que os pongáis al día. Yo me tengo que ir.-

\- Noooooo….- le corto el paso. No puedo replantearme la idea de que se vaya.

\- Tranquilo, voy cenar y luego vuelvo para terminar nuestra conversación. - me guiña un ojo para que sea prudente delante de Finn.

\- Vale.- acepto de mala gana y, dándole la razón, me cruzo de brazos como un niño enfadado.

\- Volveré. - recibo un beso en la mejilla y la dejo partir echándome a un lado.

Es como si me arrancaran el corazón y lo pisotearan. Y simple y llanamente porque veo como el amor de mi vida se va alejando por el pasillo. La verdad es que tener sentimientos es una puta mierda.

\- Y a ti que te pasa?.- pregunta Finn extrañado mirándome.- Estas raro.-

Ruedo los ojos y resoplo cansado de sus críticas.

\- Para ti siempre estoy raro.- le digo metiéndome para la habitación mientras me persigue.

Elena había sido muy rápida, parecía que no había pasado nada y no me tuve que preocuparme del desorden de la cama ya que había estirado las sabanas. Lo entendería si fuese vampiro, pero siendo humana no me lo explico.

\- No, pero esta vez estas raro, raro…..- insiste.- Es porque has matado a Stefan de verdad, no?. Joder Damon, me lo temía.- se lleva la mano a la frente y especula con sus locas teorías. Es igualito a Elijah.- Tu padre ahora si que te va a matar. Que has hecho, por el amor de Dios!.- clama al cielo.

Madre mia….. No puede ser mas dramático y ahora me acuerdo porque no lo visito mucho.

\- Stefan no está muerto.- le digo para que pare de una vez.- Se estaba convirtiendo en un estorbo y lo he mandado a dormir por un tiempo.-

\- A dormir?.- no lo capta de un principio, pero luego cae.- No me jodas Damon. La has utilizado?.-

\- Para que están las dagas si no?.- me encojo de hombros sin darle más importancia.

Pero si que la tiene, lo que pasa es que no quiero mostrarme disgustado.

\- Eso es peor que la muerte, Damon. Cuando se la quites y despierte..….-

\- Querrá matarme. Lo sé. - termino la frase por él.- De todos modos esa era su intención cuando fui a por Bonnie. Por eso le clavé la daga.- confieso sin poder evitar sentirme el ser más deplorable del mundo. Al fin y al cabo todo era por mi culpa.

Para que Finn no vea como me fustigo mentalmente, le doy la espalda y me pongo a mirar por la ventana.

\- Bueno, supongo que hiciste lo correcto. Le has salvado la vida a esa chica y Sheyla ha recuperado a su nieta.- oigo como se pone detrás y posa su mano en mi hombro.- Ves?. Hasta sin humanidad no eres tan mal tipo.- dice en forma de consuelo y se posiciona a mi lado para mirarme a la cara.

La cuestión es que mi rostro no reflejaba la de un tío duro y ni mucho menos la de un monstruo sin sentimientos. Mas bien era la de un adolescente llorica.

\- Estás llorando?.-

Finn no cabe de su asombro, ya que jamás me ha visto derramar una lagrima, pero supongo que ya no merece la pena ocultarlo más.

* * *

 **POV Elena.**

Estábamos Sheyla, Bonnie, mi madre y yo sentadas en la mesa del salón terminando de cenar y charlando de la situación que vivimos. Yo prácticamente no prestaba atención a lo que decían ya que estaba muy feliz en mi burbuja y la verdad es que no tenia pensamiento salir de ella.

Cuando terminamos de comer y ponernos al tanto, Sheyla y mi madre se levantan para recoger. Nosotras íbamos a seguirlas para ayudarlas, pero se negaron inmediatamente.

\- Nosotros limpiamos mientras tú le enseñas a Bonnie donde dormirá.- dispone mi madre.

Iba ser en el pequeño cuarto que compartíamos, pero que amablemente le cedió a Bonnie para estar las dos juntas. Tenia que ponerla al tanto de todo, pero había tantas cosas que contar que no sabía aun por dónde empezar.

\- Bueno cuéntame…. Como está Damon con lo de su hermano?.- se acomoda en el lado de su cama y se deja caer en la cama reventada.

\- No lo ha matado Bon. La estaca que le clavó lo deja como aletargado o algo así.- tampoco entendía mucho como iba el asunto.

\- Joder tia, esto es como una pesadilla. Ha merecido la pena solo por encontrar a tu madre y a mi abuela con vida, y eso siempre lo agradeceré. - lleva sus ojos al cielo. Como si hubiese alguien allí arriba que la oyese. - Pero hemos perdido a Enzo. El si está muerto, Elena.- se pone a llorar desconsolada.

\- Oh, Bonnie… no…- me levanto de mi asiento para abrazarla.- Enzo está bien.- por decirlo de alguna manera.- No te preocupes.-

\- Pero yo vi como un vampiro le partió el cuello y cayó desplomado. A ti el otro te dejó inconsciente antes. -

No tengo tiempo para explicarle todo en condiciones, así que opto por ser breve.

\- Confía en lo que te digo. Ya te explicaré todo con mas tiempo, pero está vivo y con Caroline los dos en perfecto estado. Damon os ha estado buscando a todos para asegurarse de que volváis a Mistic Falls.-

\- Perdona, qué?.-

\- Si. Hemos acordados que volvierais cuando estuvieseis todos juntos.-

\- Ya, eso lo he entendido. Has dicho que volveremos todo, pero por como lo has dicho me ha parecido que no te has incluido a ti.-

Mierda, es verdad…

\- Es que …- no se como endulzarlo.-….. yo no me voy. Me quedo aquí con Damon.- pronunciarlo en voz alto me hace sentir mejor.

Ahora que Damon vuelve a ser el que era no me queda ninguna duda que vampiro o humana mi camino esta junto a él.

\- Já!.- del lloro pasa a una risa fingida.- Crees que mi abuela o peor, tu madre, va permitir que te quedes en este lado?.-

Normal que no se crea nada de lo que está pasando, pero es que no sabe la misa la mitad.

\- Esta ya todo hablado.- me siento a su lado para explicárselo todo mejor y resumiendo lo sucedido la conclusión en la misma.- Le quiero Bon. No puedo ver un futuro sin él.-

Mi amiga observó mi relato sin comentar o expresar algo que no fuese una simple O con la boca.

\- Ya lo estaba flipando con lo que estabais contando en la cena, pero esto es muy fuerte. Una casa con vírgenes?!.- pone el grito a ese cielo al que hasta hace poco le rogaba.- Secuestro?. Chantajes? Es ese el tio del que estas enamorada?-

\- Es largo de contar, pero ha cambiado. Ha vuelto a ser el Damon de antes, te lo juro.-

\- Y como ha encendido la humanidad si me estás diciendo que hasta ayer era un capullo que le encantaba degollar a la gente?.-

\- Pues…- tierra trágame. No tengo problema en contarle a Bonnie la ultima novedad, pero sí me hubiese gustado guardarlo un tiempo para mi. Aun así es la que me tenía que ayudar a salir de la casita esta noche para estar con Damon sin que mi madre se enterase.- Hay un hechizo que devuelve la humanidad a los vampiros.-

\- Cual?.-

\- Ahm...- le cuento disimulando una sonrisa.- El conjuro consiste en que si un vampiro mantiene relaciones con una virgen automáticamente su humanidad regresa.- como en toda la conversación intento no entrar en detalles.

\- Espera….- alza la palma de la mano para asimilarlo y al segundo se da cuenta de lo significa eso.- Entonces tú…..- me señala asombrada.- Oh Dios mio!.- cierro los ojos para prepararme para la reprimenda, pero en vez de eso lo que obtengo es un fuerte abrazo.- Lo has hecho!.- anuncia a bombo y platillo.

\- Shhhhh!. Que nos van a escuchar.-

\- Perdón!.- ahora me da un golpe amistoso.- Y qué?. Como ha sido tu primera vez?.-

Pide que le cuente super emocionada. Una situación de lo mas normal si estuviésemos en Mitic Falls, como dos amigas que se cuentas sus cosas, pero esta no es nuestra casa y en esta parte del muro no existe descanso alguno.

\- Pues ….- voy a responder y rememorar el tiempo que he pasado con Damon entre esas cuatro paredes y es cuando Sheyla y mi madre abren la puerta de sopetón y entran al dormitorio atropelladamente.

Bonnie y yo nos asustamos, sobre todo por las caras de descompuestas que traían las dos.

\- Que pasa?.- les pregunto preocupadas.

\- Chicas!. Tenemos que escondernos ya!.- dispone mi madre cogiéndonos de las manos para levantarnos de la cama.

\- Lo que tendríamos que hacer es aprovechar el momento para huir.- prosigue Sheyla.

\- No!.- le muestro mi disconformidad.- No me muevo de aquí.- tiro del brazo para que me suelten.

\- Elena, ha llegado alguien que si nos encuentra estaremos muertas.- me explica brevemente mi madre para convencerme.

Pero yo sigo en mis trece de quedarme donde estoy.

\- Por favor Elena.- suplica Sheyla.- Es nuestra oportunidad para volver a casa.-

\- Eso da igual. Son mas rápidos y nos encontraran antes de llegar al muro.- intermedia Bonnie echándome un capote.

\- Pero tenemos nuestra magia y somos tres o casi cuatro brujas. -

Inmediatamente las tres me miraron expectantes para saber si podrían contar conmigo. De pronto me vi entre la espada y la pared porque tendría de nuevo en mis manos el destino de las personas a las que quiero. ¿Que debería hacer?

* * *

 **POV Damon**

Finn y yo estábamos en el sótano cogiendo bolsas de sangre de sus reservas. Después del ejercicio necesitaba reponer fuerzas y aunque me muriese por probar de nuevo la sangre de Elena, ya la mordí esta mañana y pedírselo otra vez sería ya un poco abusar..

\- Es la primera vez que no te escucho quejarte por beber sangre de una bolsa.- se echa a reír.

\- Vas a ver mas primeras veces amigo mío.- le pego amistosamente en el brazo.

Estaba dichoso al sentir como la sangre ya circulaba por mi torrente sanguíneo.

\- Y como llevas tus primeras horas con humanidad?.-

\- Creo que bien. Bueno, tuve ya una clase avanzada estando en Mistic Falls y gracias a eso puedo controlar un poco mas mis emociones. Aunque la diferencia esta vez es que ahora sí recuerdo mi pasado y todo lo malo que he hecho.-

\- Es como si caminaras por una fina cuerda sobre un profundo abismo, no es así?.- Finn sabía perfectamente como me encontraba.

\- Algún consejo para no venirme abajo?-

\- No mires abajo. Céntrate en quien te espera al final de esa cuerda.-

Mi antiguo yo le saltaría con una bromita por lo filosófico que se pone, pero mi nuevo yo se toma estas cosas mas en serio y sopesa la idea de encontrar la razón para no caerse al precipicio de la depresión y tener que volver apagar su humanidad.

\- Elena.- pronuncio su nombre y automáticamente se me dibuja una bobalicona sonrisa en la cara.

No llevo ni una hora sin ella y ya la echo de menos...

\- Ooohhhhh, mirate.- junta las manos encantado de verme así de tonto.- Te estas dejando atrapar por el amor.- le falta saltar como una colegiala.

Pero por mucho que me fastidie, lleva razón. Con la humanidad encendida se ven las cosas de otra manera y el amor que le proceso a Elena se está haciendo cada vez mas grande. Tanto es así que solo puedo pensar en ella y en nada más que ella. Es lo único que me puede mantener centrado.

\- Bueno, tampoco está tan mal.- choco mi bolsa contra la suya para brindar.- Por esta nueva etapa que se nos presenta.-

\- Y por cambiar el mundo. Que buena falta hace….- añade tomando el ultimo sorbo y apretujando la bolsa al terminar.

Yo también termino con la mia y apuesto fervientemente en hacer realidad lo que acaba de decir. Esta situación no puede continuar así y si quiero un mundo mejor para Elena tendremos que empezar a cambiarlo. Yo el primero…

\- Señor Mickelson!.- una voz masculina llama a Finn desde las escaleras.

Era Jessie que bajaba apresurado, saltándose hasta los últimos escalones para llegar a nosotros.

\- Que te pasa Jess?.- le atiende Finn alarmado.

\- Es….espera…- encorvado, intentaba recuperar la respiración.- Lo siento mucho, es que me he pegado una carrera buscándolo y ahora…-

\- Pero que pasa?.- insisto yo para que vaya al grano.

Ya que podía hablar me importaba una mierda que corriera para venir avisarnos. A mi lo que me interesaba es el motivo por el cual está echando el corazón casi por la boca.

\- Viene un coche y creo, creo….- titubea.- ….creo es su padre.- me lo dice a mi.

Mi padre!?. Mierda!.

\- Joder.- puteo al aire, pero no voy a perder las riendas de la situación.- Vale. Tu Finn ven conmigo y tu Jessie.- me pongo en frente y le pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros.- Corre todo lo que puedas a la casita del lago y avisa a las chicas que se oculten.- ordeno dándole un leve empujón para que se fuera ya.

Sale despavorido ante lo que le he mandado y no puedo evitar sentir algo de empatía por él. No es tan mal tio al fin y al cabo.

\- Que hará tu padre por aquí?.-

\- Vamos averiguarlo….-

Salimos de la casa para recibir al coche que aparcaba en la entrada y efectivamente Jessie estaba en lo correcto. Guiseppe Salvatore, tan recto y soberbio hasta para bajarse del coche, nos sonríe cuando nos ve y de lo más pacífico, nos saluda con total cordialidad. Como si no supiese ya a lo que viene.

\- Finn, cuanto tiempo!. Como te va la jubilación en el campo?.-

\- Es de lo más agradable Guiseppe. Te lo recomiendo.-

\- Ya, si para eso tengo la mansión Salvatore. Para cuando quiero relajarme, escapar un poco del caos que es Roma y venir a visitar a mis hijos. Pero estos malditos niñatos….- me mira con su mirada asesina.- …. Tienden a joderme las vacaciones. -

\- Por eso estoy aquí padre. Para no molestarte con mis niñaterias.- pongo como excusa.

\- Y tu hermano?.-

\- Tu sabrás. Normalmente esta todo el día detrás de tu culo.-

\- Desde ayer que no lo veo y esta mañana he estado en una reunión con nada menos que un representante de los humanos. Me ha contado de que varios de los nuestros han sobrepasado el muro varias veces y que ha desaparecido gente. Eso es verdad?.-

Up!. Y con esta que le invento?.

\- Somos muchos vampiros y no puedo contralarlos a todos. - esa es buena...

\- Pero para eso estás!.- me chilla enfurecido.- No te di las riendas de esta zona para que luego te dediques a tener discotecas o casas de putas. Y Stefan, te dije expresamente que cuidaras de él. Después de lo que le pasó con Jenna sabes que se quedó muy inestable. Y tú lo dejas que campe a sus anchas?.- viene a por mi y es Finn quien tiene que ponerse en medio.- Ha podido ser el causante de esas desapariciones y entonces voy a tener que entregarlo como muestra de que respetamos el tratado de paz.-

\- Vale. Deberíamos calmarnos un poco.- opina Finn un poco asustado por el enfrentamiento.

No tiene por qué. No voy a pelearme con mi padre ni mucho menos discutir. Es lo que quiere, pero gracias a esta humanidad puedo mantenerme sereno sin perder los papeles a las mas mínima como antes hacia.

\- Por eso no te preocupes. Estoy solucionando ese pequeño malentendido con los humanos. Y en lo que se refiere a Stefan seguro que está en alguna de mis casas de putas entretenido. No soy su canguro, ya aparecerá. - respondo con la misma hostilidad que me procesa, pero con mi característico sarcasmo.

Tampoco es que mi explicación le convenciese demasiado, pero creo que al menos he logrado que se conforme. O eso parece…..

\- De acuerdo.- deja su pose ofensiva para llevar apaciblemente sus manos hacia atrás.- Tienes las próximas 48 horas para arreglar este ``malentendido´´ con la zona viva. Luego tendré que entregarles una ofrenda de paz por los problemas causados.- le repateaba soberanamente rebajarse ante un ser más débil que él.- Ah!. Una cosa más!.- dice antes de retirarse para el coche.- Si quieres seguir conservando tus privilegios es mejor que te ponga las pilas, porque no voy a permitir que nadie se salte las normas. Me da igual que seas mi hijo.- estipula con rectitud.

Eso lo tenía claro. Stefan y yo le importamos una mierda. Creo que solo nos mantiene con vida por lo mismo que todo lo hacemos. Para no quedarnos solo para toda la eternidad. Pero en cuanto la relación con nuestro padre hace mucho tiempo que se viene deteriorando y no tiene pinta de mejorar. Los tres nos hemos hecho demasiadas cosas como para olvidarlas.

De todos modos, tampoco le iba dar muchas vueltas a este asunto ahora mismo. Lo que de verdad me urgía saber si Elena estaba perfectamente escondida en algún escondrijo de la casita del lago. Inmediatamente Finn y yo fuimos para allí a comprobar que todo seguía en orden, avisarlas del que el peligro ya había pasado y que podían salir ya.

Cuando llego la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y supuse que fue Jesse quien la abrió así haciendo caso de mis indicaciones al entrar para advertirlas. Pero cuando miro bien en el interior compruebo de que no hay nadie.

\- Donde están?.- entono un pelín intranquilo.

\- No se. Miremos en las habitaciones. Tal vez se escondieron en algún armario.- Finn estaba igual de desconcertado.

Era una reverenda estupidez lo que dice, pero intento creérmela. No puedo plantearme ahora mismo la idea que me ronda por la cabeza.

\- Aquí no están.- mira en el cuarto que corresponde a Sheyla.

Ya solo nos quedaba uno y si no estaban ahí entonces eso significaba que se habían ido. En cual dirección y con que propósito? Cualquiera sabe. Solo espero que no hayan huido…..

\- Elena?.- la llamo antes de que la luz del pasillo ilumine la cruda y dolorosa realidad.

Este cuarto también estaba vacío y el armario era demasiado pequeño para esconder a cuatro personas, así que mi gozo en un pozo. Desconsolado, no puedo parar de repetirme a mi mismo que soy un capullo que se merece todo lo que le pase. Porque no va huir de mi?. Si la he tenido retenida todo este tiempo tratándola como a una cualquiera y chantajeándola a mi antojo. Ya ha visto como soy al completo y entiendo perfectamente de que jamás pueda enamorarse de esa parte mala que siempre me pertenecerá.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Vamos entrando en materia...XDDD. Espero que os haya gustado y deciros que ya empezamos con la recta final de la temporada. Pero no penseis que esto tiene pinta de terminar. Aquí aun mucha tela que cortar :P y no me perdereis de vista en mucho tiempo. Lo siento, jejejejej.** **Lo que quiero decir es que aun queda historia y creo que por lo menos una temporada más ( dependiendo como avance la cosa) tengo para contar.**

 **Gracias a todas que siguen ahí al pie del cañon a pesar de que la serie ya acabó. Os quiero y lo sabeis.**

 **Besitos MJ.**


End file.
